YUANFEN
by RedApplee
Summary: When it's time for souls to meet, there's nothing on earth that can prevent them from meeting, no matter where each may be located [ChanBaek - HunBaek] - [GS] [SLOW UPDATE]
1. Chapter 1

**RedApplee**

present

 **YUANFEN**

o)(o

 **Park Chanyeol x Bian Baixian**

 **Xiao Lu**

 **Victoria Song**

 **Jay Chou**

o)(o

 **Genre : Drama, Romance with a little bit family**

 **Length : Multi-Chapter**

 **Warning : Genderswitch and Typos**

o)(o

.

 **-Prologue-**

\- **Unspoken** -

 **Beijing, 1997**

Tuk

Tuk

Gadis bersurai brunette yang baru saja menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya dibuat terusik oleh bunyi pada jendela kamarnya. Matanya menatap pada jendela kamar yang tertutupi gorden peach itu dengan tatapan menunggu.

Tuk

Dan lagi, benturan kerikil pada kaca jendela kamarnya kembali terdengar membuat ia menghela selimut dari atas tubuhnya dan menurunkan kaki hingga menjejak lantai ubin lalu berjalan kearah jendela kamar.

Srakk!

Menyibak gorden, ia membuka kait pengunci jendela kamar yang merupakan akses menuju balkon. Melangkah dua tapak keluar dari dalam kamarnya seraya menengok kebawah untuk melihat siapa gerangan pelaku dari pelemparan kerikil. Dan mata sipitnya membulat ketika bertatapan dengan mata rusa sang sahabat yang tersenyum meringis.

"Baixian," lirih sipelaku.

"Xiao Lu?"

Si mata sipit berambut brunette pada akhirnya berhasil menyusupkan sahabat perempuannya itu masuk kedalam rumah setelah memastikan ia tidak menimbulkan keributan apapun. Bian Baixian, 18 tahun, dan sudah mengenal Xiao Lu yang juga seumuran dengannya itu menatap sahabatnya yang tengah menyesap susu vanilla hangat buatannya dengan kepala penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku datang untuk membuat pengakuan," ucap simata rusa karena ia sadar sedari tadi dirinya diperhatikan oleh sahabatnya itu, menanti penjelasan kenapa malam-malam begini ia datang kemari.

"Pengakuan apa?" Xiao Lu memainkan jempolnya pada gagang mug bergambar bunga sakura ditangannya sebelum menjawab. "Xiao Lu kau…"

"Aku hamil."

"Tidak har… apa?" Baixian menghentikan ucapannya takut-takut dirinya salah dengar. Xiao Lu menarik nafas sekali sebelum mengulangi perkataannya.

"Aku hamil, Baixian," Baixian serta-merta menangkup telapak tangan kebibirnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya pada Xiao Lu. Seharusnya ia mengucapkan selamat karena Xiao Lu hamil dan akan menjadi ibu. Tapi bagaimana bisa, mereka masih 18 tahun dan baru akan menghadiri pesta kelulusan seminggu lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa, Xiao lu?" tanya Baixian. Apanya yang tidak bisa? Pertanyaan apa itu Baixian? Xiao Lu seorang perempuan maka hal yang lumrah jika ia bisa hamil. Tentu saja pikir Baixian tapi siapa yang telah membuahi rahim Xiao Lu. Sepengetahuannya Xiao Lu tidak memiliki kekasih.

"Aku.. aku melakukannya dengan.. dengan kekasihku," aku Xiao Lu.

"KEKASIH YANG MANA?" suara Baixian tiba-tiba meninggi tanpa ia sadari lalu ia segera menangkup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan dan kedua matanya menatap kearah pintu kalau-kalau lengkingannya barusan berhasil membangunkan ayah dan ibunya. "Maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud Xiao Lu, aku, aku hanya terkejut. Kau hamil oleh kekasihmu, tapi kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku bahkan kepada Chanyeol, Qian dan Jay bahwa kau memiliki kekasih," Xiao Lu menundukkan kepala dengan gelengan kecil.

"Maafkan aku, kami terpaksa _backstreet_."

"Tapi kenapa, siapa dia, Xiao Lu…" Baixian meraih kedua bahu Xiao Lu membuat sang sahabat mendongak menatapnya. "Katakan siapa dia, kau harus memberitahukan ini padanya, dia harus bertanggung jawab."

"Tidak bisa," ia menggelengkan kepala lemah. "Ia telah pergi."

"Apa?" mata Xiao Lu telah memerah dan gumpalan air mata perlahan terbentuk pada kedua bola mata rusa itu. "Xiao Lu, katakan padaku siapa dia, katakan!" Baixian mengguncang bahu Xiao Lu membuat Xiao Lu tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

"Berjanjilah.. hiks.. berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengatakan ini pada siapapun Baixian, hiks.. kumohon," Xiao Lu menggenggam kedua jemari lentik Baixian dan menatap sahabatnya itu dengan berurai air mata.

"Hmm.. jadi katakan siapa dia?"

"Dia.. dokter magang di klinik dekat rumahku," kembali, bola mata Baixian membulat. Dokter magang itu pikirnya. Dokter magang yang pernah mengobati luka Chanyeol sahabat mereka saat jatuh dari motor. Dokter tampan keturunan bule yang tinggal di Tiongkok dan mendapatkan rekomendasi magang di Beijing.

"Li _yi seng_?" Xiao Lu mengangguk. "Astaga Xiao Lu, k..kau berpacaran dengan Li _yi seng_?"

"Dua hari lalu ia berpamitan padaku karena masa magangnya selesai dan aku baru tahu kalau aku hamil hari ini," jelas Xiao Lu. "Aku.. hiks.. mencoba menghubungi ponselnya hari ini tapi.. tapi operator telpon yang menjawab kalau nomor itu… tidak bisa dihubungi lagi," Xiao Lu terisak dan Baixian meraih sahabatnya kedalam dekapannya untuk menenangkannya.

" _Buyao danxin_ (jangan khawatir), Xiao Lu," Baixian mengelus puncak kepala Xiao Lu. " _Wo hui yizhi zai ni shenbian_ (aku akan selalu ada disampingmu)."

" _Xie xie_ Baixian," lirih Xiao Lu.

" _Wo daying ba oshou mimi you guan Li yi seng, zhidao wo si_ (aku berjanji akan menjaga rahasia tentang dokter Li sampai aku mati)."

" _Buyao shuo_ (jangan berkata begitu) !" Xiao Lu menatap Baixian dengan mata rusanya yang berkaca-kaca. Baixian tersenyum kecil seraya menghapus air mata Xiao Lu.

"Tapi setidaknya kau harus menceritakan ini kepada Chanyeol, Qian dan Jay, mereka sahabat kita Xiao Lu."

"Mereka pasti akan kecewa padaku," Xiao Lu menundukkan kepala lagi.

"Ya, mereka akan kecewa tetapi aku yakin mereka tidak akan meninggalkanmu sama sepertiku," Baixian meyakinkan. "Bahkan jika aku lelaki maka aku yang akan bertanggung jawab menggantikan posisi Li _yi seng_ menjadi ayah bayimu," bibir Xiao Lu membentuk senyuman kecil mendengar ucapan Baixian. Sahabat yang selalu dapat membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik, tidak salah ia memutuskan untuk memberitahukan Baixian tentang hal ini.

"Orang tuaku juga pasti akan kecewa padaku."

"Sangat tidak mungkin jika mereka tidak kecewa Xiao Lu," ujar Baixian. "Tapi, setidaknya kau memiliki keberanian untuk bertanggung jawab."

"Bagaimana jika orang tuaku mengusirku?"

"Kau memiliki aku, Chanyeol, Qian dan Jay, kami akan menerimamu, percayalah."

"Hiks… terima kasih Baixian, hikss…" Xiao Lu tidak tahu bagaimana ia dapat menghadapi kenyataan akan kehamilannya ini jika saja ia tidak datang pada Baixian. Mungkin ia akan berakhir terjun dari jembatan.

"Anggap saja kau memberiku hadiah ulang tahun lebih awal, aku akan menjadi seorang bibi, bibi Baixian," ia terkikik sendiri membayangkan dirinya dipanggil bibi.

o)(o

Jarum panjang pada jam dinding berbentuk bundar yang terpajang pada dinding berwarna broken white itu mengarah pada angka 12 begitupun dengan jarum pendeknya. Baixian yang kebetulan terbangun dan baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dilantai bawah rumahnya dibuat terkejut akan suara dering telpon.

Kringg

Kringg

Melirik jam dinding bundar, alis matanya naik sebelah sembari berfikir siapa sekiranya yang menelpon pada tengah malam begini. Penasaran meskipun merasa ngeri sendiri mendapati telpon rumahnya berdering ditengah malam begini, Baixian tetap berjalan kearah meja kecil dekat ruang keluarga untuk mengangkat telpon.

Klikk

" _Wei_ ," sapa Baixian.

" _Saengil chukka hamnida_ ," sebuah nyanyian dari suara bass diseberang telpon seketika membuat kurva dibibir Baixian membentuk senyuman. " _Saengil chukka hamnida, saranghaneun uri Baixian, saengil chukka hamnida_ ," suara ini, nyanyian ini, tanpa bertanya Baixian sudah tahu siapa gerangan si penelpon. Park Chanyeol, sahabatnya yang seorang keturunan Korea. Setiap tahunnya ia akan mengucapkan nyanyian ulang tahun dengan bahasa ibunya untuk Baixian yang berdarah China.

" _Gomawo Chanyeolie,_ " ucapnya manis dalam bahasa Korea yang ia pelajari dari Chanyeol.

"Apa aku orang pertama yang mengucapkannya padamu?"

"Eung.. seperti biasanya."

"Assa!" pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang diseberang sana tengah duduk ditangga ketiga dari bawah dengan telinga tertempel gagang telpon yang talinya ia selipkan diantara pagar tangga, tersenyum mendengar jawaban Baixian. "Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?"

"Kebetulan aku baru saja dari kamar mandi, apa kau tidak tidur demi mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku?" kekeh Baixian.

"Untukmu itu bukan apa-apa."

"Eyy jangan mulai menggombal Chanyeolie," meskipun begitu Baixian tidak dapat mengelak bahwa pipinya merona karena ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku serius."

"Begitu ya, bagaimana jika aku memintamu untuk menjadi ayah bayi Xiao Lu, apa kau mau?" tanya Baixian main-main. Omong-omong Xiao Lu telah menceritakan tentang kehamilannya pada keempat sahabatnya dan sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya pada keluarganya.

" _Mwoya, naega wae_?" lihat, bahasa ibunya keluar. Baixian terkikik menanggapi Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya bercanda," sahutnya pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu."

"Aku juga tidak akan meminta itu," untuk beberapa detik tak ada suara yang terdengar. Namun debaran halus yang bersarang pada dada mereka seakan telah saling mengerti kenapa keduanya berkata demikian.

Sudah sejak lama Park Chanyeol menyukai sahabatnya Bian Baixian, suka melebihi dari konteks pertemanan. Ia ingin menjadi seseorang yang lebih spesial dimata dan kehidupan Baixian. Selama ini ia telah menyembunyikan perasaan itu karena khawatir akan persahabatan mereka. Namun Jay, Xiao Lu dan Qian terus mendorongnya untuk mengungkapkannya.

" _Kau tidak akan pernah tahu jika kau tidak mencobanya, Park," ucap Qian, temannya yang berdarah China._

" _Qian benar, bagaimanapun nanti jawaban Baixian kau harus dapat menerimanya," timpal Jay pula._

" _Bagaimana jika Baixian menjauhiku setelahnya?"_

" _Kau adalah orang yang paling tahu bahwa Baixian tidak akan bersikap demikian Chanyeol," sahut Xiao Lu pula. "Aku yang hamil begini saja tetap dianggapnya sahabat," Qian dan Jay tertawa mendengar penuturan Xiao Lu._

" _Gentlementlah sedikit bung," Jay menepuk punggung Chanyeol. "Now or never!"_

Chanyeol mendengar helaan nafas lembut Baixian diseberang sana, dan itu membuat ia tersenyum menyadari bahwa gadis yang dicintainya masih berada diseberang sana, diberikan kepanjangan usia untuk mendengar ucapan selamat ulang tahun darinya. Dan nanti malam, mendengar ungkapan perasaannya dalam pesta kelulusan yang diadakan oleh sekolah. Chanyeol bersama dengan ketiga sahabatnya serta teman-teman disekolah mereka telah sepakat membuat pesta kejutan untuk sijuara sekolah Bian Baixian. Karena kebetulan hari ulang tahun Baixian bertepatan dengan diadakannya pesta kelulusan.

"Omong-omong tumben menelpon ke telpon rumah tidak ko ponselku."

"Mencoba keberuntungan."

"Bagaimana jika tidak ada yang menjawab hmm?"

"Kau sudah kubilang kalau aku mengetes keberuntunganku," Chanyeol nyengir. "Kau akan datang pada pesta kelulusan bukan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Baixian.

"Dandan yang cantik ya," kekeh Chanyeol malu sendiri mengucapkannya.

"Ohh jadi aku harus dandan dulu baru disebut cantik, jadi kalau aku tidak dandan maka aku tidak cantik," Baixian memancing.

"Bu.. bukan begitu Baixian, kau selalu cantik kok, selalu," jawab Chanyeol cepat. Diseberang Baixian terkekeh pelan dan Chanyeol selalu menyukai suara Baixian, saat ia berbicara, saat ia tertawa, itu seperti nyanyian burung surga. Lihat bagaimana hiperbolanya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kau tidak bisa menjemputku ya?" tanya Baixian manja.

"Aku tidak bisa," jawab Chanyeol dengan nada bersalah. Ia tidak bisa karena ia harus mengkordinir pesta kelulusan, secara dirinya ketua murid. Dan ia juga harus memastikan pesta kejutan siap digelar saat Baixian tiba di gedung aula sekolah. " _Dui buqi_."

" _Meiguanxi_ ," jawab Baixian. "Sepertinya baba bisa mengantarkanku."

"Kabari aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, ya."

"Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu lanjutkanlah tidurmu, sampai bertemu besok Baixian."

"Hmm.. sampai bertemu besok Chanyeolie."

" _Wan an, hao meng_ (good night, sweet dream)."

"Eung.. _jaljayeo_ ~ Chanyeolie."

o)(o

Aula sekolah yang megah telah didekorasi begitu indah untuk malam pesta malam kelulusan, ada panggung kecil dimana alat-alat musik telah ditata dengan apik disana untuk dimainkan oleh pengisi acara nantinya. Para tamu yang tak lain adalah murid tahun terakhir Rouhen Highschool satu persatu mulai memadati aula. Duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan atau berdiri saling bercengkrama dan menyapa teman. Malam itu pesta kelulusan memiliki tema dengan _dresscode_ berwarna hitam untuk lelaki sedang merah untuk perempuan, maka tak heran jika aula dipenuhi dengan warna merah dan hitam yang begitu mendominasi. Tidak hanya para murid, para gurupun berpakaian sesuai dengan _dresscode_ yang tleah ditentukan.

"Bagaimana persiapannya?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jay.

"Aku telah menyiapkan posternya," Jay menunjuk kaitan diatas panggung. "Jika talinya ditarik maka poster besar bertuliskan 'Happy birthday Baixian' akan memenuhi latar panggung lalu confetti serta terompet juga sudah disiapkan."

"Begitupun dengan cake strawberry kesukaan Baixian," timpal Qian.

"Baixian sedang mencari taksi," Xiao Lu memberitahukan. Ia yang memakai gaun dengan rok balon tampak begitu cantik malam itu. Tak tampak tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya tengah berbadan dua. Dan Xiao Lu bertugas untuk memberitahukan realt-time tentang pergerakan Baixian dari rumah menuju kesekolah.

"Taksi, bukankah Baixian akan diantar ayahnya?"

"Ayahnya tidak bisa mengantar karena ada urusan dikedutaan, kau tahu sendiri ayahnya bekerja di kedutaan Tiongkok," jawab Xiao Lu. Chanyeol merasa cemas dan gugup, sebentar lagi Baixian akan tiba.

"Kau gugup huh?" tanya Qian. Teman perempuannya yang satu ini memang selalu jahil jika menyangkut tentang dirinya dan Baixian. "Apa kau sudah menghafal isi kertas pernyataan cintamu pada Baixian?"

"Ya! Song Qian _neo jinja_!" Qian tertawa tanpa menahan suaranya diikuti Jay.

" _Calm dude_ ," Jay menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Entahlah, aku merasa gelisah, kau tahu.. mungkin karena terlalu gugup."

"Jantungmu berdebar begitu keras?" tanya Jay.

"Ya, sangat keras," angguk Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu, katanya jika jantung berdetak terlalu kencang itu semacam firasat akan terjadi sesuatu," ucap Qian.

"Sesuatu apa?" tanya Xiao Lu.

"Sesuatu…." Qian membawa mata kucingnya pada ketiga sahabat yang menunggu jawabannya. " … tentu saja menunggu momen dimana Chanyeol mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Baixian," kekeh Qian.

"Song Qian! _Neo jinja_!" Chanyeol sudah berdebar menunggu jawabannya ternyata Qian tengah mencoba membuatnya kembali menjadi bahan candaan.

"Qian hanya mencoba membantumu tetap rileks Chanyeol," Xiao Lu berujar sambil menepuk lembut lengan Chanyeol.

"Tapi itu justru membuatku semakin deg-degan."

o)(o

Pernahkah kau mendengar tentang ungkapan 'malam itu tak berbau'. Baixian tak memiliki firasat apapun ketika ia melangkahkan tungkai kakinya keluar dari dalam rumah, lalu berhenti didepan komplek perumahannya untuk menyetop taksi.

"Rouhen Highschool," ucapnya pada sang supir taksi.

Ayahnya harus tinggal lebih lama dikantor dikarenakan pekerjaannya di kedutaan maka Baixian terpaksa pergi ke pesta kelulusan menggunakan taksi. Sepanjang perjalanan yang ada dipikiran gadis bergaun selutut itu adalah bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan ketiga sahabatnya. Ia tersenyum membayangkan malam ini mereka akan berpesta merayakan kelulusan sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan sekolah ke perguruan tinggi. Dan yang membuat senyuman Baixian semakin sumringah adalah Baixian akan melanjutkan kuliah ke Seoul University bersama dengan Chanyeol. Sementara Qian akan melanjutkan kuliah ke Jepang dan Jay akan ke Kanada. Xiao Lu masih belum jelas bagaimana masa depannya karena sampai kini ia belum bicara jujur pada orang tuanya.

Baixian menatap kaca jendela yang basah dikarenakan tiba-tiba saja turun hujan. Memang tadi saat ia baru keluar rumah sudah mulai gerimis dan tidak menyangka bahwa akan semakin lebat seperti sekarang.

Hujan yang begitu lebat membuat jalanan menjadi licin dan beberapa kali sang supir taksi mengerem mendadak karena tergelincir yang mana membuat Baixian jadi khawatir sendiri.

"Maaf, karena hujan jadi jalanannya licin," ucap sang supir.

" _Meiguanxi."_

Namun ucapan 'tidak apa-apa' itu telah menjadi kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari bibir mungil Baixian.

Sretttt

Karena hanya berselang 5 detik, ban mobil kembali tergelincir ditikungan hingga membuat mobil taksi tersebut berputar dua kali dan menubruk van yang datang dari arah berlawanan, lalu terbanting terbalik.

Brakkk!

o)(o

Chanyeol menghela nafas lewat mulut sembari berjalan bolak-balik didepan pintu aula menunggu kedatangan Baixian. Hampir seluruh murid tingkat akhir telah berada didalam aula menikmati pesta. Namun hingga kini Baixian tak tampak muncul. Hujan mengguyur bumi Beijing dengan begitu derasnya membuat Chanyeol semakin khawatir.

"Baixian belum tiba?" Xiao Lu menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Belum, kau sudah mencoba menghubunginya?"

"Tidak dijawab," jawab Xiao Lu. Ia baru akan mencoba menelpon kembali ke nomor Baixian namun ponsel Chanyeol telah lebih dulu berbunyi.

"Ini Baixian," Chanyeol tersenyum sembari mengangkat panggilan itu. " _Wei_ …." Xiao Lu menunggu, dia mengeryit ketika perlahan ekspresi wajah Chanyeol berubah. Kerutan diujung matanya yang tadi muncul karena senyuman kini muncul karena sesuatu yang menurut firasat Xiao Lu karena sesuatu yang tidak baik. Karena air muka Chanyeol menjadi pias dan bola matanya menjadi kosong.

"Sudah dapat kabar dari Baixian?" Qian muncul dibelakang Xiao Lu bersama Jay.

"Mungkin agak terhambat karena sedang hujan," lontar Jay pula.

"Chanyeol, ada apa?" tanya Xiao Lu mengabaikan Qian dan Jay. "Chanyeol!" tangan kanan Chanyeol yang memegang ponsel lemas dan terjatuh begitu saja pada sisi tubuhnya. Xiao Lu meraih ponsel dan menaruhnya ditelinganya.

" _Wei,_ Baixian kau…"

" _Xiao Lu…_ " itu bukan suara Baixian melainkan suara ibunya.

" _Chanyeol… tolong sampaikan maaf pada teman-teman disekolah,"_ suara itu begitu parau membuat jantung Chanyeol seketika berdetak kencang _._ Ada rasa takut dan gelisah yang ia tidak mengerti muncul darimana. _"Baixian… Bai… hiks.. Baixian telah meninggal… hiks… ba.. baru saja. Hiks… taksi.. taksinya mengalami… mengalami kecelakaan…."_

Penjelasan yang sama juga didapat Xiao Lu dari suara yang dibarengi isakan ibu Baixian. Bola mata rusanya bersitatap dengan bola mata bulat Chanyeol yang memerah. Air mata jatuh begitu saja dari sudut mata Xiao Lu.

"Xiao Lu, ada apa?" tanya Qian.

"Hei, katakan ada apa?" tuntut Jay pula.

"Bai…Baixian… meninggal," gagap Xiao Lu.

 _I planned to say a lot of things to you_

 _But in the end_

 _All I could muster up was I miss you_

 **\- End of Prologue -**

 **.**

Hi ^^  
Setelah hampir sebulan lebih hiatus akhirnya saya bisa kembali lagi untuk sharing tulisan saya ke reader yeorobun hihi

Ide cerita dari Yuanfen sebenarnya milik Dee Stacia. Ia menawarkan ke saya karena kebetulan memiliki genre drama -call me drama quenn- haha. Jadi kita ngebicarain bersama tentang plot cerita ini hingga lahirlah Yuanfen -bukan Yuan shan shan-

Ini baru prolog dan saya perlu mengetahui minat reader akan ff ini, so tinggalkan review yahh. Review adakah bentuk apresiasi sekaligus membantu penulis untuk memperbaiki tulisannya kedepannya


	2. Chapter 2

**Beijing, 1997**

 _Upacara kematian Baixian telah berlalu sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Namun suasana kesedihan serta kehilangan masih begitu terasa dikediaman keluarga Bian. Kedua orang tua Baixian sama sekali tidak melarang sahabat mendiang putrinya untuk datang kerumah, berkunjung untuk sekedar menghibur wanita yang sudah seperti ibu mereka sendiri itu._

 _Xiao Lu adalah yang paling sering datang berkunjung karena ibu Baixian tahu betapa dekatnya hubungan diantara putrinya dengan simanis bermata rusa itu. Luhan akan datang disore hari, mengobrol bersama ibu Baixian diteras belakang sambil menikmati oolong tea lalu ia akan pamit menuju ke kamar Baixian dan berbaring dikasurnya._

 _Aroma tubuh Baixian tertinggal dengan jelas pada lembaran tebal selimut yang selalu menjadi penghangat bagi tubuh mungil yang tak tahan akan dingin itu. Xiao Lu menarik selimut hingga menutupi hidungnya. Hanya bola mata berkaca-kacalah yang tampak sementara hidungnya menghirup aroma lembut pewangi pakaian yang berbaur dengan aroma khas Baixian._

 _Dari pintu yang terbuka secelah Chanyeol berdiri menatap sendu kedalam kamar Baixian, dimana Xiao Lu sedang berbaring diatas kasur sahabat mereka, gadis yang dicintainya, gadis yang kini telah menjadi peri di surga._

 _Kriett_

 _Chanyeol mendorong pelan pintu kamar Baixian membuat Xiao Lu meliriknya sekali namun sama sekali tak menggerakkan badannya untuk bangkit menyambut Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung itu menghampiri pinggiran kasur dan duduk bersila dilantai. Ia bawa telapak tangannya mengusuk lembut puncak kepala Xiao Lu. Xiao Lu memejamkan mata merasakan elusan lembut Chanyeol dikepalanya yang mana menyebabkan aliran liquid bening mengalir pada kedua sudut matanya._

 _Xiao Lu adalah sahabat yang paling dekat dengan Baixian, keduanya sudah seperti saudara kembar dengan Qian sebagai kakak sulung, lalu Jay sebagai kakak lelaki dan mereka akan menyebut Chanyeol orang asing karena ia satu-satunya yang berdarah Korea. Chanyeol dapat merasakan betapa kehilangannya Xiao Lu akan kepergian Baixian yang begitu tiba-tiba. Begitupun dirinya yang merasa kehilangan separuh jiwanya saat mendengar langsung_ _berita tersebut dari_ _ibu Baixian malam itu. Tapi sebagai seorang lelaki, Chanyeol harus menunjukkan bahwa dirinya kuat. Meski tak jarang air matanya akan luruh setiap kali ia menatap potret dirinya dan Baixian yang ia pajang dikamarnya bersama foto yang lain. Rasa penyesalan dimana ia tak sempat mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Baixian serta ia yang tak bisa menjemput Baixian malam itu membuat rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi._

 ** _Andai aku mengatakannya sedari awal_**

 ** _Andai aku bersikap lebih pemberani_**

 ** _Andai malam itu aku yang menjemput Baixian_**

 ** _Andai…andai...andai…_**

 _"Aku rindu…" suara Xiao Lu terdengar serak dari balik selimut yang menutupi separuh wajahnya._

 _"Aku juga," angguk Chanyeol. "Sangat."_

 _Keheningan terasa begitu kental diantara keduanya, dan disaat seperti itu mereka berharap Baixian hadir diantara mereka untuk memecahkan keheningan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan_ _, dengan bibir mungilnya yang mengoceh ini dan itu._

 _"Qian sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku," Chanyeol akhirnya lebih dulu membuka suara. Bola mata rusa Xiao Lu bergulir pelan mengelak tatapan dari bola mata bundar Chanyeol. "Ayo pulang." Xiao Lu menggelengkan kepalanya menolak._

 _"Jika Qian tidak bisa menampungku lebih lama lagi, Jay bersedia melakukannya."_

 _"Dan membuat orang berfikir bahwa Jay adalah ayah dari bayimu?" Xiao Lu tercekat._

 _Sudah dua hari Xiao Lu meninggalkan rumahnya setelah ibunya menemukan sebuah testpack di laci meja belajar Xiao Lu yang menunjukkan dua garis merah pertanda positif. Ayahnya tak pelak marah besar dan ibunya juga terlihat kecewa pada apa yang telah terjadi pada putri tunggal mereka. Masih dalam suasana berduka membuat Xiao Lu lebih sensitive. Menanggapi itu Xiao Lu memutuskan pergi begitu saja dari rumah._

 _"Aku sudah menemui baba dan mama mu Xiao Lu, jadi mari kita pulang."_

 _"Kenapa kau menemui kedua orang tuaku?" tanya Xiao Lu bingung._

 _"Setelah ijazah SMU kita keluar kau akan ikut denganku ke Korea," dahi Xiao Lu semakin mengeryit dalam tampak sekali ia tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Chanyeol._

 _"Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?"Chanyeol me_ _mbawa_ _telapak tangannya pada pipi Xiao Lu dengan kepingan bundar miliknya menatap Luhan begitu dalam dan tenang._

 ** _"Kau tahu, ketika Xiao Lu mengatakan bahwa dia hamil aku berfikir semalaman."_**

 ** _"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"_**

 ** _"Kenapa aku tidak terlahir sebagai lelaki_** ** _, dengan begitu_** ** _aku bisa menjadi ayah dari bayi Xiao Lu."_**

 ** _"Hei, apa-apaan itu," yang memiliki mata sipit tersenyum lucu hingga matanya menyipit membentuk sebuah lengkungan yang akan membuat siapapun memuji betapa manisnya senyuman itu._**

 ** _"Karena aku tahu kau tidak bisa melakukannya," Baixian melirik Chanyeol dengan senyuman kecil, sebelum ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada senja yang menggantung dilangit. Chanyeol tersenyum sebagai tanggapan dari ucapan Baixian._**

 ** _"Aku tahu kau hanya memikirkannya bukan mengharapkannya," jawab Chanyeol. "Lagipula aku memiliki alasan untuk itu."_**

 ** _Ada makna tersembunyi disetiap untaian kata yang terlontar dari bibir kedua anak manusia yang tengah menikmati fenomena matahari terbenam itu. Namun, tak satupun dari keduanya memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan maksud hati yang tersembunyi._**

 _"Aku akan menikahimu Xiao Lu."_

 ** _Aku mencintaimu itulah kenapa_** ** _saat itu_** ** _aku tak dapat melakukannya dan untuk alasan yang sama pula_** ** _kini_** ** _aku memutuskan untuk melakukannya_** **.**

 **o)(o**

 **RedApplee**

present

 **YUANFEN**

o)(o

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun** **Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Xiao Lu Victoria Song Jay Chou**

 **Wu Yifan Jessica Jung Lee Junki**

 **Nam Joo-Hyuk Ji Soo**

o)(o

 **Genre : Drama with a little bit Family story**

 **Length : Multi-Chapter**

 **Warning : Genderswitch and Typoss**

o)(o

 **\- Impossibilities Possible -**

 **Gangnam, Seoul – 2016**

"Da da ra da ra da ra ra ra da ra,"

Bibir tipis milik seorang lelaki berkaos putih polos mendendangkan alunan nada dari salah satu soundtrack sebuah drama yang belakangan ini sangat sering diputar diradio. Ia bukan penikmat drama tetapi berkat seorang gadis – sebut saja pacarnya - sangat menyukai lagu ini dan kerap mendengar lagu tersebut, bahkan dengan sengaja mendownload lagu tersebut menggunakan ponselnya. Jadi itulah sekiranya kronologis kenapa lagu ini dapat terputar lewat playlist pada mp3 ponselnya.

 _With you…_

" _Neoreul wihaeso_."

 _For you_

" _Geudaeyeo nareul barabwajwoyo_."

 _My love, look at me_

" _Yeojeonhi geudaedo nareul… saranghanayeo_."

 _Do you still love me_

"Appa selalu mencintaimu," suara berat itu berhasil membuat lelaki yang tengah disibukkan dengan kegiatannya memasak omlet menoleh kearah lelaki yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di bingkai pintu ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur.

Ia mendengus kecil untuk menutupi rasa malunya karena ketahuan bersenandung lagu cinta-cintaan yang sangat tidak cocok dengan image-nya. Lelaki yang lebih tua tampak sudah rapi dengan kemeja putih membalut tubuh tegapnya, dipadukan celana bahan berwarna abu-abu pada tungkai jenjang yang dimiliknya, serta dasi berwarna abu-abu tua melingkar rapi pada kerah kemeja dan tak lupa jas yang ia sampirkan pada punggung kursi.

"Pilihan yang bagus, _adeul-ah_ ," yang lebih muda memutar bola matanya mengetahui dengan sangat makna ejekan pada senyuman yang lebih tua.

Lelaki yang lebih tua ialah Park Chanyeol yang kini telah berusia 37 tahun dan berprofesi sebagai seorang direktur pada perusahaan keluarganya Settledom Inc. Dan yang lebih muda adalah Park Sehun, empat bulan lalu ia baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 19 tahun.

"Kopi appa," ia menyorongkan secangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan sedikit asap pada sosok yang dipanggilnya 'appa' itu. Yang mana pertanda bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah ayah dari Park Sehun. Lantas dimana keberadaan nyonya rumah Park?

"Kau menyapa mama mu lebih dulu hari ini hmm?" Sehun menoleh dengan senyuman arogan dibuat-buat dan bersedekap sambil memegang spatula pada tangan kanannya.

"Yepp, kurangilah begadang dan pulang larut malam wahai Park senior, anda memberikan contoh yang tidak baik pada putra anda," Sehun berbicara sok bijak menirukan neneknya kala menegur sang ayah. Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sehun. Ia memiringkan badannya sedikit kebelakang dan melambai kearah sebuah bingkai foto yang terpajang pada ruang keluarga. Potret nyonya Park yang telah tiada.

" _Morning Deer_."

"Senyuman mama tidak secerah biasanya, ia tidak senang appa bangun terlambat dan membiarkan aku menyiapkan sarapan," seloroh Sehun.

"Senyumnya tidak pernah berubah sejak foto itu diambil dan dipajang disana Sehun-ah," Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

Xiao Lu adalah sosok yang fotonya terpajang pada dinding ruang keluarga kediaman Park. Ia adalah nyoma rumah yang tak pernah merasakan secara langsung kehangatan dari rumah yang dihuni oleh keluarga kecilnya itu. Kediaman yang berlokasi di Gangnam ini baru sekitar 4 tahunan ditempati oleh Chanyeol dan Sehun. Sehun lahir di Seoul namun menginjak usia setahun ia dibawa oleh Chanyeol ke California karena Chanyeol melakukan transfer perkuliahan pada salah satu universitas terbaik disana. Saat Sehun memasuki bangku sekolah menengah, Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea dan bekerja untuk perusahaan milik keluarganya, dan tinggal berdua dengan Sehun dirumah ini.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan lagu dengan lirik manis begitu hmm?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menerima piring berisi omlet dan sandwich yang disodorkan Sehun.

"Itu lagu favorit seseorang," jawab Sehun sok misterius.

"Ah! Seseorang yang memiliki status pacar didalam buku kehidupanmu?"

"Appa, kau berbicara seperti seorang malaikat yang membawa buku catatan kebaikan dan kejahatan manusia."

"Jadi, siapa dia?"

"Seorang gadis."

"Oh _jinja_ , appa kira dia seseorang yang memiliki jakun pada lehernya," Sehun mendelik.

"Aku normal appa, _jebal_ ," lengos Sehun. "Mama, lihat suamimu ini," ia mengadu pada foto sang ibu yang tersenyum.

" _I'm doing nothing Deer_ ," sahut Chanyeol sambil menusuk telur dengan garpunya setelah menikmati egg sandwich yang rasanya lumayan, buatan putranya.

Hidup tanpa seorang pendamping sejak Sehun masih bayi merah membuat Chanyeol belajar mandiri untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri dan Sehun. Saat memutuskan pindah ke California, ibunya mengusulkan agar Sehun ditinggal di Korea, ibu dan ayahnya akan menjaga Sehun untuk Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol menolak dengan halus, ia tidak ingin membebankan kepengurusan Sehun pada kedua orang tuanya. Sejak Xiao Lu meninggal ketika melahirkan Sehun kedunia, Chanyeol telah berjanji akan mengemban tugas membesarkan Sehun pada pundaknya.

Saat berada di California Chanyeol sempat memakai jasa nanny untuk menjaga Sehun saat ia harus kuliah. Namun diluar jam kuliah ia akan berada diapartemen merawat Sehun dan memperhatikan tumbuh kembang putranya, ya anak lelakinya. Meski tak setetespun benih Chanyeol turut ambil andil dalam penciptaan seorang Sehun namun baginya Sehun adalah putranya.

"... aku hanya khawatir Park Junior ini hanya omong besar tentang gadis yang disebutnya pacar, _Deer_ ," ucap Chanyeol menambahkan.

"Appa, aku tidak berbohong," Sehun duduk didepan ayahnya sambil meraih ponselnya yang ia geletakkan sembarangan diatas meja makan. "Aku akan menelponnya."

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil menunggu, putranya ini memiliki wajah tampan dengan garis rahang tegas dan dagu lancip menawan. Ia tak mewarisi bola mata rusa Luhan, namun ia memiliki tatapan tajam dan ekspresi _poker face_ yang sangat khas. Entah dari mana ia menuruni itu. Chanyeol sempat berfikir kemungkinan itu dari ayah kandung Sehun. Sehun sendiri tak pernah menanyakan ketidakmiripannya dengan Chanyeol karena meskipun matanya tak mirip dengan ibunya Xiao Lu, namun wajahnya menurun dari ibunya.

" _Aigoo_ ," Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala ketika nada sambung yang berbunyi sama persis dengan lagu yang tadi didendangkan oleh Sehun. "Apa itu lagu favoritnya?"

"Ya," angguk Sehun sambil menunggu panggilannya dijawab.

" _Yeoboseyo_..." suara serak menyambut dari seberang sana. Sehun terkekeh pelan sementara Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya. Sehun sengaja memasang _mode loudspeaker_ pada ponselnya dan menaruhnya diatas meja, agar Chanyeol dapat mendengarkan suara kekasihnya.

"Hei _chagi,_ aku membangunkanmu ya?" Chanyeol mengulum belah bibirnya untuk menahan tawa mendengar bagaimana nada Sehun bertanya pada si suara serak yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya diseberang sana.

" _Hm-hm_."

" _Aigoo_ ~ anak gadis mana yang membiarkan ayam bangun lebih dulu darinya hmm?" Chanyeol yang tengah mengunyah omletnya tersedak potongan telur. Sehun melebarkan pupil matanya agar sang ayah tak bersuara dan mengacaukan semuanya. Maka Chanyeol hanya bisa menutup mulutnya untuk meredam suara batuknya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan dadanya sementara Sehun menyodorkan air putih miliknya pada sang ayah.

 _"Hm.. gadisnya Sehunie oppa hihi,"_ jawab suara diseberang dalam nada agyeo dan kekehan suara serak yang menggemaskan. Untuk beberapa detik Chanyeol terdiam dalam gerakannya meminum air putih dan suara tawa Sehun menyadarkannya untuk menelan air yang tertahan didalam mulutnya.

"Ya! Jangan beragyeo begitu."

" _Waeyooo_ ~?"

"Ehemm.. karena..."

 _"Karena?"_ beo suara diseberang membuat telinga Chanyeol yang berukuran agak lebar serupa tokoh Dobby dalam film Harry Potter itu bergerak-gerak bermaksud untuk memperjelas pendengarannya akan suara gadis dari putranya itu.

"... karena... ucapkan salam pada appa, oppa," terdengar krasak-krusuk diseberang sana membuat Sehun segera meraih ponselnya dan mendekatkan layarnya pada bibir. " _chagi_ _.._ _chagiya_ , _gwechanha_?"

 _"Oppa~ bercandamu tidak lucu, aku sampai jatuh dari kasur,_ _"_ rengeknya. Sehun meringis mendengarnya namun disisi lain ia tertawa kecil. _"Aihh jangan tertawa, pinggangku sakit."_

"Maafkan oppa ya chagiya, tapi oppa tidak berbohong," Sehun melirik Chanyeol yang tampak mengerutkan alisnya. Ia sangat mengenal ayahnya dan ia tahu itu adalah eskpresi dimana ayahnya sedang memikirkan sesuatu hanya saja Sehun tidak terlalu penasaran ingin tahu apa itu.

 _"Oppa serius?"_

"Ya."

" _Ommaya_!" diseberang sana kembali terdengar krasak-krusuk dan deheman pelan. _"Ehem... annyeong hasimnika, aku Wu Baekhyun salam kenal."_

Chanyeol bergeming dengan tatapan tidak fokus, telinganya agak berdenging seakan sesuatu baru saja menghentak indera pendengarannya. Suara ini terasa tidak asing ditelinga Chanyeol. Tapi dimana ia pernah mendengarnya?

"Appa?" panggil Sehun. "Appa!"

"Huh.. oh.. ya salam kenal kembali, Baekhyun," Sehun dapat menebak diujung telpon sana Baekhyun pastilah sudah salah tingkah bukan main. "Jadi, kau pacar Sehun?"

 _"I.. iya ahjussi."_

"Kau bisa memanggil ayahku abeonim, bukan begitu appa?"

"Senyamanmu saja Baekhyun."

 _"Terima kasih ahjussi,"_ semakin lama mendengar suara itu semakin membuat Chanyeol yakin bahwa ia pernah mendengar suara ini disuatu tempat. Namun Chanyeol tak dapat mengingat dengan jelas.

Sehun mengalihkan mode _loudspeaker_ ke mode biasa dan ia menempatkan ponselnya pada sisi kanan telinganya. Meneruskan obrolan tanpa ingin membaginya dengan sang ayah. Chanyeol menatap putranya dengan tatapan teduh. Putranya, Park Sehun telah dewasa. Sudah merasakan bagaimana indahnya jatuh cinta dan menjalin sebuah hubungan percintaan. Chanyeol tak pernah melarang Sehun untuk berpacaran asalkan dirinya tidak mengabaikan pendidikannya.

 _Xiao Lu, putramu, putra kita_ _Park_ _Sehun telah dewasa_ batin Chanyeol tersenyum lembut masih tak mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sehun yang tengah mengobrol dengan kekasihnya yang bernama Wu Baekhyun di telpon. _Jika kau disini, maka kau pasti akan menjadi orang pertama yang berseru gembira dan menggerecokinya tentang gadis bermarga Wu itu._

"Oppa akan menjemputmu nanti, sampai bertemu," Sehun berbisik pada ponselnya bermaksud agar tidak didengar oleh Chanyeol yang pura-pura tidak peduli. _"..._ _saranghae_ _."_

" _Nado saranghae_ ," sahut Chanyeol dengan senyuman menggoda.

"Nah! Sudah percayakan kalau aku berpacaran dengan seorang perempuan," ucap Sehun.

"Jadi namanya Wu Baekhyun dan ia lebih muda darimu," angguk Chanyeol. " Sudah berapa lama kau berpacaran dengannya?"

"Sejak dibangku SMU."

"Sudah selama itu dan appa baru tahu?" Chanyeol menaikkan alis sambil bersedekap sementara Sehun menggosok tengkuknya nyengir kecil.

"Aku hanya belum siap memberitahukan appa, saat itu aku ditahun terakhir sekolah menengah dan Baekhyun berada ditahun pertamanya," jawab Sehun.

"Park Sehun kau sudah menjalin hubungan backstreet selama itu dibelakang appa?"

"Aishh appa membuatku terlihat seperti lelaki yang ketahuan selingkuh saja," sungut Sehun. "Lagipula appa sekarang sudah mengetahuinya."

"Appa kira tidak ada yang kau sembunyikan dari appa."

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya, hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukan appa."

"Arraseo, jadi sekarang dia sudah kuliah?"

"Ya, tahun ini dia resmi menjadi mahasiswi di Cheongchun."

"Berarti usianya sekitaran 17 atau 18 tahunan?"

"Ya, 17 tahun dan dia mahasiswi fakultas seni musik, apa appa pernah mendengar tentang penulis bernama Wu Yifan?" Chanyeol menggali ingatannya tentang nama itu namun ia tak mengingat pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. "Sudah kutebak appa tak tahu, ia salah satu penulis terkenal yang karyanya sudah diterjemahkan kedalam beberapa bahasa, Inggris, Korea, China dan Jepang. Dan ia adalah ayah dari Baekhyun," mendengar penjelasan Sehun itu membuatnya menganggukkan kepala. Ternyata anaknya ini tidak sembarangan memilih. Bukan berarti Chanyeol pemilih. Ia sama sekali tidak memberikan batasan atas pilihan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu belajar dengan benar agar kau tidak dianggap tak pantas untuk putri penulis terkenal seperti Wu Yifan-ssi ini, jangan membuat appa malu okay!"

"Memangnya kapan aku membuat appa malu, sih," jawab Sehun.

"Belum dan semoga tidak," jawab Chanyeol lugas. "Baiklah, terima kasih untuk sarapannya putra appa yang tampan."

"Ohh appa _keumanhae_ , rasanya aneh mendengar appa mengucapkannya," Chanyeol sukses tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Baiklah, appa berangkat dulu," ucap Chanyeol dan Sehun mengangguk.

Chanyeol meraih jasnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh tegap dengan tinggi 185 sentimeter miliknya. Diam-diam Sehun menatap kagum figur sang ayah. Park Chanyeol tergolong masih muda untuk memiliki anak seusia Sehun. Sehun tak pernah bertanya tentang masa lalu kedua orang tuanya mengingat ibunya telah tiada jadi ia tak ingin mengungkit kenangan yang sekiranya dapat membuat ayahnya sedih. Pikir Sehun karena itulah sampai saat ini ayahnya masih betah menyendiri.

"Hati-hati dijalan appa."

"Ya, kau juga, ohh dan sepertinya appa akan menginap diapartemen karena sedang sangat sibuk sekali."

"Itulah yang menjadi alasan appa pulang terlambat dan juga bangun terlambat pagi ini?"

"Yepp, maafkan appa," Sehun mengedikkan bahu ringan tampak tidak masalah.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi appa."

"Appa tahu itu, tapi selama kau belum menikah kau masih dalam pengawasan appa," Chanyeol membuat gerakan dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya terarah pada matanya lalu pada Sehun, sebuah gesture yang menegaskan ucapannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, bukankah appa harus kekantor."

"Annyeong Park junior!".

"Annyeong Park senior!".

Begitulah keseharian yang selalu dilewati oleh Sehun dan ayahnya Park Chanyeol. Keduanya akan bergantian menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Tergantung dengan siapa yang akan bangun lebih dulu. Sehun tidak terlalu mahir memasak seperti Chanyeol. Namun ia bisa membuat makanan sederhana seperti omlet dan sandwich. Maka hanya itulah yang dapat disiapkannya untuk sarapan mereka dan Chanyeol juga tidak akan protes.

Keduanya belajar untuk mandiri, saling berbagi dan melengkapi meskipun tanpa kehadiran sosok wanita yang berperan sebagai seorang istri dan ibu. Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang ia panggil appa ketika ia terjatuh dalam percobaannya berjalan untuk pertama kalinya. Ia adalah orang yang menggendong, menggantikan popok, meninabobokkan Sehun dengan suara beratnya yang sangat khas. Sehun tak mengenal sosok ibu. Namun ia mengenal sosok ayah yang begitu tangguh dan tegar dalam membesarkannya dengan begitu tekun dan sabar. Ia adalah sosok Park Chanyeol, ayah yang belum pernah mengecewakannya. Karena bagi sang ayah, kebahagiaan Sehun adalah prioritas hidupnya.

"Dimana mama menemukan lelaki seperti appa,?" tanya Sehun pada sosok difoto yang tergantung di ruang keluarga. "Aku sangat beruntung bukan, mama?"

Foto itu bergeming dengan senyuman yang lengkungannya tak pernah berubah. Senyuman favorit Sehun sebelum ia mengenal sosok gadis yang kini telah menjadi dunianya, Wu Baekhyun. Sambil tersenyum kecil mengingat betapa lucunya tingkah gadisnya Sehun bangkit membereskan piring bekas sarapannya dan sang ayah lalu menaruhnya di bak cuci untuk dicuci dan kembali menyalakan musik pada mp3 player ponselnya untuk mengusir keheningan yang begitu terasa didalam rumahnya.

o)(o

Motor sport berwarna putih memasuki kawasan Universitas Cheongchun yang mana berhasil menarik perhatian mahasiswa lain yang tadinya tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Meskipun sang pemilik motor tak sendiri, karena dibelakangnya sosok mungil berkemeja putih tampak memeluk pinggang sipengemudi dengan erat, hal itu tak sedikitpun membuat mata-mata mereka menyerah akan rasa ingin tahu.

Ckitttt

Sang pengendara menghentikan motornya tepat pada garis batas parkir lalu menarik lepas helm putih yang melindungi surai brown miliknya. Park Sehun adalah sosok dibalik helm yang menjadi alasan bagi para gadis menghentikan kegiatan mereka hanya demi melihat sipemilik motor sport putih itu. Meskipun mereka sebenarnya sudah patah hati sejak mengetahui bahwa simungil berkemeja putih dengan rok span berwarna peach yang hanya mampu menutupi separuh pahanya itu adalah kekasih Sehun. Wu Baekhyun yang dikenal sebagai mahasiswi tahun pertama fakultas seni musik.

"Cck..aku menyesal tidak menerima tawaran appa untuk dibelikan mobil," decak Sehun seraya membantu kekasih mungilnya turun dari motor sportnya itu. Sementara si mungil berkuncir itu nyengir lucu sambil melepaskan jaket Sehun yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Hari ini ada pertemuan Ahn sonsaeng, beliau selalu melarang mahasiswa perempuan menggunakan celana," jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah lucu meminta pengertian Sehun. "Memangnya ini jaman Jeoson apa."

" _Gwechanha_ , mungkin aku yang harus _prepare_ menggunakan kendaraan yang membuatmu merasa lebih aman dan nyaman."

"Eyy oppa," Baekhyun meraih lengan Sehun untuk dipeluk. "Aku tidak masalah kok naik motor, sangat menyenangkan merasakan angin menerpa rambutku dan aku bisa memeluk oppa hihi."

"Hm-hm gadis nakal," Sehun meletakkan helmnya diatas motor begitu pula dengan helm yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Lalu menggandeng sang kekasih untuk masuk kegedung kampus.

"Oppa, yang tadi itu benar appanya oppa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Iya _chagiya, wae_?"

"Suaranya sangat menyenangkan untuk didengar ditelpon."

"Eyy, jadi maksudmu suara oppa tidak?" tanya Sehun.

"Hihi bukan begitu," geleng Baekhyun. "Oppa dan ahjussi memiliki tipe suara yang berbeda, suara ahjussi sedikit lebih berat dan sangat lelaki."

"Kelelakian seseorang tidak dinilai dari suaranya chagiya," Sehun berujar. "Tapi memang harus kuakui appa memiliki suara yang keren. Menurut cerita haelmoni dulu appa tergabung dalam band sekolah saat ia masih sekolah menengah di Beijing."

"Benarkah, whoa alat musik apa yang dimainkan ahjussi?" Baekhyun jadi penasaran.

"Appa bisa memainkan semua alat musik."

" _Jinja_?" single eyelid Baekhyun meregang dikarenakan diameter bola matanya membesar mendengar ucapan sang kekasih tentang kemampuan dari 'ahjussi' yang tak lain adalah ayah dari Sehun sendiri.

"Yepp, gitar, piano, drum, appa bisa memainkannya."

"Lalu kenapa oppa tidak bisa memainkan satupun dari alat musik itu?" gemas dengan pertanyaan bernada penasaran Baekhyun membuat Sehun menarik lembut hidung mancung simungil.

"Ngg.. oppa hidungkuuu~" Sehun menanggapinya dengan mengusuk lembut ujung hidung Baekhyun yang memerah.

"Oppa tidak terlalu tertarik dengan alat musik, oppa lebih suka menari."

"Aku juga suka saat melihat oppa menari," jawab Baekhyun. "Saat oppa menari, oppa tampak begitu keren."

"Tentu saja, dan itu yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh appa."

"Ahjussi tidak bisa menari?"

"Tidak, appa sangat kaku seperti robot," Sehun menirukan gerakan robot yang membuat Baekhyun terkekeh. Keduanya memutuskan untuk duduk dikursi taman yang tidak jauh lokasinya dari gedung fakultas seni musik dan gedung fakultas manajemen bisnis dimana Sehun mengambil jurusan.

"Oppa, jika aku menanyakan tentang kehidupan oppa dan ahjussi apa oppa akan marah?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun menggeleng dan meraih jemari Baekhyun untuk digenggam.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Sehun. "Kau berhak mengetahui apapun itu tentang diriku."

"Bagaimana rasanya hanya tinggal berdua dengan ahjussi?"

Sehun menarik nafas pelan dengan bibir tipisnya membentuk senyuman kecil. Ia bawa kepalanya untuk sedikit mendongak memandang langit yang biru dengan awan putih menggumpal sebagai hiasan yang begitu indah.

"Sangat menyenangkan," jawab Sehun. "Appa dapat menjadi apapun untukku, seorang ayah yang mencari nafkah untuk kepentingan keluarga. Seorang ibu yang memasak, melakukan laundry serta menyiapkan kebutuhan sekolahku. Juga menjadi teman dan saudara lelaki yang bisa diajak bercerita dan berdebat."

"Bagaimana ahjussi itu?"

"Appaku?"

"Hmm."

"Wajahnya?"

"Ya, apakah ia mirip dengan oppa?" tanya Baekhyun. "Oppa tidak pernah memajang foto oppa dan ahjussi. Aku bahkan tak menemukan foto ahjussi di galeri foto oppa."

"Tentu saja karena galeri fotoku penuh dengan fotomu chagiya," Baekhyun nyengir malu mendengar penuturan Sehun. "Appa tidak terlalu senang berfoto jadi kami jarang berfoto, itulah kenapa aku tidak pernah mengunggah fotoku dan appa ke media sosial."

"Apa oppa mirip dengan ahjussi?"

"Aku lebih mirip mamaku," jawab Sehun. "Mungkin tinggi badan yang diturunkan oleh appa kepadaku."

"Berapa tinggi badan ahjussi?"

"Sekitar 185 dan aku 183."

"Whoaa oppa dan ahjussi sangat tinggi, aku hanya seperti smurfie," Baekhyun menjebikkan bibir menyadari kenyataan bahwa tinggi badannya hanya 164 cm. Meskipun untuk ukuran perempuan bisa dikatakan tidak terlalu pendek namun tetap saja jika disandingkan dengan Sehun dan ayahnya ia adalah yang terpendek.

"Smurfie kesayanganku," goda Sehun. Baekhyun yang memalu mencubit gemas pinggang Sehun yang dicubit meringis main-main.

"Oppa dan ahjussi pasti begitu dekat ya."

"Hmm, meskipun mama telah tiada namun karena appa aku tak pernah merasakan kekurangan baik itu dari segi materi ataupun kasih sayang," Sehun kembali menerawang mengingat masa-masa kecilnya dulu.

 **California, 2004**

 _Si 7 tahun Park Sehun menuruni tangga kediaman keluarga Bruce –sahabat Chanyeol di California- dengan riang saat mendengar suara mobil ayahnya yang telah tiba untuk menjemputnya. Karena Sehun masih dibawah usia untuk ditinggal sendirian maka ada kalanya setelah menjemput Sehun disekolah ia akan menitipkan Sehun dikediaman sahabatnya tersebut. Dan saat pulang kerja ia akan menjemput putranya itu._

 _"Ayo pamit pada paman dan bibi."_

 _"Hunnie pulang dulu ya paman, bibi," ucapnya sopan._

 _Sepanjang jalan ia akan bercerita apa saja yang dilakukannya hari ini selama disekolah, pelajaran apa yang disukainya, siapa guru favoritnya, apa menu makanan di kantin sekolah dan siapa teman sebangkunya._

 _"Appa, Hunnie ada tugas prakarya dan harus dikumpulkan besok," ucap Sehun. "Tadi bibi Jane membantu Hunnie mengerjakannya tapi belum selesai."_

 _"Nanti appa akan bantu Hunni mengerjakannya."_

 _"Yeayy!"_

 _Namun yang terjadi sepuluh menit kemudian adalah Sehun tertidur didalam mobil karena kelelahan. Chanyeol dengan hati-hati mengangkat tubuh putranya kedalam gendongan dan membawanya masuk kedalam apartemen mereka._

 _Setelah memastikan Sehun tertidur lelap dan nyaman didalam kamarnya, Chanyeol meraih tas Sehun dan mengeluarkan tugas prakarya yang tersimpan didalam tas ransel berwarna biru itu. Tugas prakarya membuat bangau dari kertas origami. Maka tanpa mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu Chanyeol mulai melipat kertas origami untuk dibentuk menjadi bangau dan dimasukkan kedalam sebuah toples kaca._

 _Sepanjang malam Chanyeol mengerjakan keterampilan tangan tersebut menghiraukan kantuk dan rasa kebas pada tangannya karena melipat origami. Begitu seluruh bangau telah jadi ia memasukkannya kedalam toples kaca lalu menggunting beberapa kertas sisa dengan bentuk bulan, bintang, matahari dan menempelkannya dengan lem pada toples kaca yang bening._

 _"Selesai," desah Chanyeol lega dan ketika ia melirik arloji ditangannya, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam. Maka Chanyeol membereskan sisa dari kertas origami dan memasukkan prakarya yang telah jadi kedalam tas sang anak._

 _Keesokan paginya Sehun hampir menangis karena ia melupakan tugas prakarya miliknya dan justru tertidur. Namun sang ayah memintanya membuka ranselnya dan Sehun memandang toples penuh berisi bangau dengan bola mata membesar takjub._

 _"Terima kasih appa," Sehun memeluk leher Chanyeol yang membungkuk._

 _"Apapun untuk Hunnie."_

"Appa menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya untukku dengan mengesampingkan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri," ujar Sehun. "Ia masih begitu muda ketika memilikiku tetapi ia dapat menjadi seorang lelaki muda yang bertanggung jawab dan begitu telaten mengurusku. Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya dimana mama bertemu dengan appa. Aku dan mama benar-benar beruntung."

"Aku jadi penasaran ingin bertemu dengan ahjussi."

"Nanti, oppa akan mengajakmu untuk bertemu dengan appa," ujar Sehun. "Saat ini appa sedang sangat sibuk jadi sulit menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu."

" _Gwechanha_ , nanti saja kalau ahjussi memiliki waktu luang."

"Kau ini benar-benar unik, kebanyakan gadis akan gugup bahkan menghindari bertemu dengan keluarga pacarnya."

"Aku gugup juga kok," jawab Baekhyun. "Hanya saja rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa gugupku hihi."

" _Geureh,_ nanti saat appa ada waktu luang aku akan mengajakmu kerumah, hmm?" Baekhyun mengangguk dua kali dengan kuncirannya bergoyang-goyang lucu seperti bocah. "Aihh manisnya uri Baekhyunie."

"Memangnya kapan aku tidak manis hmm," Baekhyun bersedekap sambil menaikkan dagu memasang gaya sombong yang dibuat-buat.

"Tidak pernah, itulah yang membuatku khawatir jika pacar manisku ini bekerja _part time_ di restoran milik pamannya."

"Eyy oppa tidak perlu khawatir," Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun. "Hatiku hanya milik oppa," setelah berkata begitu ia menarik jaket yang sedari tadi disampingkan Sehun pada pahanya lalu menutup wajahnya menggunakan jaket itu karena malu.

Sehun rasa ia tidak akan pernah bosan bersama Baekhyun, karena gadisnya ini selalu penuh kejutan dan juga sangat menggemaskan. Lihat sendiri tingkah manis, lucu dan malu-malunya itu. Semacam memakan permen dengan tiga rasa sekaligus yang akan membuatmu terkejut setiap kali lidahmu mencecap rasanya.

"Sepertinya oppa tidak bisa mengantarkanmu ke restoran, karena kelas oppa sampai sore."

" _Gwechanha_ , aku bisa naik bus kesana."

"Apa Hera tidak bisa mengantarkanmu?"

"Ia memiliki janji kencan sepulang kuliah jadi aku tidak bisa menumpang padanya," jawab Baekhyun. "Jangan khawatir, ini kan bukan pertama kalinya aku naik bus oppa. Nanti setelah sampai di restoran aku akan mengabari oppa."

" _Geureh_ , jangan lupa kabari oppa, kirim pesan saat kau sudah sampai di restoran."

"Yes oppa!" ia memasang pose hormat.

o)(o

Chanyeol baru saja mengecek kembali proposal kerja yang akan dikirimkannya pada salah satu klien, setelah yakin tak ada kesalahan dan kekeliruan didalam proposal tersebut iapun menekan tombol 'send' untuk mengirimkan email. Meregangkan sedikit otot punggungnya Chanyeol bersandar pada punggung sofa. Menanti waktu untuk bertemu investor dari Jepang sore ini. Chanyeol memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana untuk mengeluarkan sebuah _pocket watch_ beraksen vintage dengan ukiran phoenix pada bagian penutupnya. Ia membuka penutup jam saku tersebut, memperlihatkan deretan angka romawi dan jarum jam yang tak lagi bergerak.

 **Beijing, 1996**

 _Chanyeol menatap sebuah kotak mungil terbungkus kertas kado berwarna merah yang disodorkan Baixian padanya begitu keduanya sampai didepan kediaman Baixian._

 _"Apa ini?"_

 _"Tentu saja kado," jawab Baixian._

 _"Tapi tadi…"_

 _"Ini kado dariku yang tadi kan dari kami berempat," jawab Baixian._

 _Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Chanyeol yang ke 16. Ia mendapatkan sebuah kejutan kecil-kecilan dari Baixian, Xiao Lu, Jay dan Qian. Tak hanya itu mereka juga memberikan sebuah kado berupa sepatu sport yang sangat Chanyeol impikan. Chanyeol begitu terharu mendapatkannya karena Qian mengatakan bahwa mereka mengumpulkan uang mereka berempat untuk membelikan kado tersebut._

 _"Terima kasih," Chanyeol menunduk memandang kotak mungil itu dengan senyuman sumringah yang tak dapat ia sembunyikan._

 _"Bukanya dirumah saja, semoga Chanyeol menyukainya."_

 _"Aku akan menyukai apapun yang kau berikan, Baixian," Baixian menyampirkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga dengan senyuman malu-malu._

 _"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku Chanyeol, hati-hati dijalan," Chanyeol mengangguk._

 _Menunggu sampai Baixian masuk kedalam rumahnya Chanyeol tak berhenti tersenyum sama sekali. Ia menaiki sepeda motornya dan mengendarainya dengan senyuman lebar di sepanjang jalan pulang kerumahnya yang memang searah dengan komplek perumahan yang ditempati oleh para staff kedutaan._

 _Begitu sampai dirumah Chanyeol melempar tasnya keatas kasur, memandangi kotak mungil yang berada digenggamannya dengan detakan tak menentu pada jantungnya. Dilanda rasa penasaran ia menarik pelan pita keemasan yang mengikat kotak mungil itu lalu membuka bagian penutup kotak mungil tersebut yang mana memperlihatkan sebuah bandul berukiran phoenix. Ya, tadinya Chanyeol mengira itu mungkin sebuah bandul dari liontin. Ia menarik keluar bandul tersebut dan mendapati rantai sepanjang 20 sentimeter menjadi pengait dari bandul tersebut._

 _Klikk_

 _"Ohh!" mata bunda Chanyeol mengerjap. Itu bukanlah sebuah liontin melainkan jam saku. Jarum jam serta angka-angka yang berbentuk romawi dibalur dengan tinta emas cantik. Chanyeol menebak jam saku ini pastilah tidak murah._

 _Chanyeol memeriksa bagian bawah dari jam tersebut dan mendapati bahwa jam saku ini terdiri dari tiga bagian. Maka ia menarik keatas pada bagian jam yang berdetak mendapati ada ruang kecil untuk menyimpan foto. Dan disana telah terpajang dengan manis fotonya dan Baixian. Debaran didada Chanyeol semakin menjadi. Ia bangkit dan menerobos pintu kamarnya sendiri untuk turun kelantai satu, menarik gagang telpon dan memutar nomor rumah Baixian._

 _"Wei," jawab suara diseberang, suara yang sangat dikenalinya._

 _"Aku menyukainya," Chanyeol menjawab langsung. Diseberang sana Baixian tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Baixian, terima kasih."_

 _"Hmm, aku senang kau menyukainya."_

 _"Kau pasti menyisihkan banyak uang jajanmu untuk ini," suara kekehan merdu terdengar diseberang._

 _"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, kita tidak boleh perhitungan dan memperhitungkan kembali apa yang telah kita berikan untuk seseorang yang… berarti didalam kehidupan kita," sesuatu yang hangat menjalari hati Chanyeol mendengarnya ucapan Baixian._

 _"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau memberikanku jam saku?"_

 _"Apa kau tahu ada 3 hal didalam hidup yang tidak dapat kembali?"_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Perkataan, karena setelah kau mengatakannya kau takkan bisa menariknya kembali," ujar Baekhyun pelan. "Momen setelah kau melewatkannya dan waktu setelah ia berlalu. Aku ingin kau selalu memanfaatkan waktu yang kau miliki sebaik-baiknya."_

Setiap kali ia menatap jam saku ini maka kenangan hari itu akan menyeruak begitu saja didalam ingatannya. Perasaan hangat dan mendebarkan yang tak pernah ia rasakan lagi. Seakan telah pergi bersama dengan sosok yang menjadi akar terciptanya perasaan itu. Dan Chanyeol telah gagal melakukan apa yang diinginkan Baixian, untuk memanfaatkan waktu yang ia miliki. Ia telah menyia-nyiakannya, dulu.

Tok tok!

Bola mata Chanyeol bergulir menatap pintu ruangannya yang diketuk sambil memasukkan jam saku kedalam saku celananya.

"Masuk."

"Permisi sajangnim," asistennya, seorang wanita bernama Choi Sooyoung berujar setelah mendorong terbuka pintu ruangan Chanyeol. "Sudah saatnya berangkat untuk bertemu Takuya-san." Chanyeol memberikan anggukan pada asistennya tersebut.

Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari ruangannya diikuti oleh asistennya yang dengan sigap merendengi langkah Chanyeol hingga memasuki lift. Arlojinya menunjukkan sudah hampir memasuki pukul tiga sore. Ia memiliki temu janji dengan salah satu calon investor untuk perusahaannya disebuah restoran. Karena pesawat yang membawa investor dari Jepang itu tiba pukul dua siang maka mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu di restoran yang letaknya tidak jauh dari hotel tempat sang investor menginap.

Lift terbuka dan beberapa karyawan yang melihat sosok tertinggi Settledom Inc itupun segera membungkukkan badan sebagai suatu penghormatan. Chanyeol sebenarnya membawa mobil sendiri, namun biasanya untuk urusan kantor begini ia akan menggunakan mobil kantor dengan diantar pula oleh supir.

"La Vince Restaurant di Hongdae, Namjoon-ssi," asisten Chanyeol yang duduk pada kursi disebelah supir memberitahukan.

o)(o

Baekhyun melangkah turun dari dalam bus begitu kendaraan yang ditumpanginya berhenti. Jam tangan bermerk Guess yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan pukul tiga kurang dua puluh menit. Restoran tempat Baekhyun bekerja paruh waktu adalah restoran milik pamannya Lee Donghae, salah seorang sepupu dari ibunya. Baekhyun berasal dari keluarga yang mampu, bekerja paruh waktu begini hanya untuk mengisi waktu luangnya dan juga menambah uang jajan. Bukannya ia tidak mendapatkan uang jajan yang cukup. Tapi Baekhyun sangat suka membeli barang dengan uangnya sendiri. Ia belajar itu dari ibunya, Jung Seoyeon yang seorang penggila fashion sejak masih muda.

Ibunya kini dikenal dengan nama Jessica Wu dan ia telah meluncurkan sebuah brand fashion miliknya beberapa tahun lalu. Sang ibu bercerita bahwa dirinya tak pernah menyusahkan kedua orang tuanya saat dulu ia masih muda. Kegilaannya akan fashion membuat dirinya memutuskan untuk bekerja paruh waktu sebagai penyanyi di cafe disaat jam kuliahnya selesai. Dari sanalah ia mendapatkan uang lebih untuk membeli pakaian, sepatu, tas yang ia inginkan. Dan uang yang dikirimkan oleh kakek dan nenek Baekhyun dipergunakan untuk kuliah dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Baekhyun menyampirkan anak rambut yang mengganggu karena tertiup angin pada sisi kanan wajahnya. Disaat yang bersamaan bola mata beningnya menangkap sosok mungil berbulu abu-abu lembut yang terdampar ditengah jalan. Sosok mungil itu adalah seekor kucing yang mengeong seakan meminta bantuan pada orang yang berseliweran dikanan dan kiri jalan agar menyelamatkan dirinya dari lalu lintas jalanan yang ramai dan dapat mengancam keselamatannya.

Tungkai Baekhyun bergerak secara naluriah melihat alarm tanda bahaya ketika kucing mungil itu mencoba untuk bergerak namun sebuah mobil melintas didepannya membuat ia mundur beberapa langkah dengan kepala mungil berbulunya kembali menengok kekanan dan kekiri.

"Ya! Tetap disana!" Baekhyun berseru seakan simungil berbulu abu-abu dapat mendengar dan mengerti bahasa manusia.

Tap

Tap

Baekhyun berhenti karena sebuah mobil berhenti mendadak ketika ia baru saja menuruni undakan antara trotoar dan aspal. Baekhyun membungkukkan badan meminta maaf pada sipengemudi mobil lalu ia kembali melangkahkan tungkainya, sedikit berlari menuju simungil berbulu abu-abu.

Baekhyun berjongkok dan dengan kedua tangannya ia meraih simungil yang mengeong padanya seakan mengucapkan terima kasih. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mengelus bulu lembut si abu-abu dengan mata amber nan lucu.

" _Kyeopta_ ," namun senyuman Baekhyun menghilang hanya dalam dua detik ketika ia mendengar suara raungan motor dari arah kiri. Ia menoleh dan seketika menegang dengan mata terbeliak. Baekhyun ingin bangkit dan berlari untuk menyelamatkan dirinya tetapi kakinya terasa begitu lemas hingga tak sanggup bangkit. Baekhyun memeluk erat kucing dipelukannya untuk memberi perlindungan. Setidaknya jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya, kucing mungil ini tidak akan kenapa-napa.

Tiitttt

Grep

Kejadiannya begitu cepat ketika Baekhyun merasakan desingan angin dan tubuhnya terangkat begitu saja. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengar erat, bersiap jika dirinya akan merasakan kokohnya tembok atau bahkan aspal yang kasar jika ia terpelanting.

Brakkk!

Kelopak mata Baekhyun semakin memejam erat mendengar suara tabrakan benda padat itu hingga tanpa sadar ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada cerukan yang menguarkan aroma maskulin musk yang menenangkan. Dalam sekejap jalanan di Hongdae menjadi begitu ramai. Karena baru saja terjadi tabrakan.

"Hhh.. hh..h.." itu bukan engahan suara Baekhyun. Engahan suara itu lebih berat dari suara Baekhyun. Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk membuka kelopak matanya yang terpejam erat. Disaat itulah ia menangkap pemandangan motor yang menabrak tiang jalanan dan kini tengah menjadi sumber keramaian orang yang berkumpul dengan ponsel ditangan, merekam bahkan memotret. Ada pula yang telah mencoba menelpon ambulans.

" _Gwechanha_?" suara berat itu bertanya dengan kepala menunduk untuk melihat wajah dari gadis yang barusan diselamatkannya. Dengan gerakan pelan Baekhyun menoleh dan mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap penolongnya.

Pernahkah kau merasakan seolah waktu berhenti, dimana keadaan disekitarmu tak bergerak dan telingamu kehilangan kemampuannya untuk mendengar? Park Chanyeol merasakannya saat ini, detik dimana retina matanya bertatapan dengan bola mata bening nan sayu milik seseorang yang kini ia gendong di trotoar jalan. Bola mata bening dengan bulu mata lentik yang selalu mampu membuat kinerja jantung Chanyeol melebihi batas normal. Ya, seseorang yang baru saja menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari tabrakan adalah Park Chanyeol.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Suatu ketidakmungkinan yang membuat Chanyeol hampir meragukan kemampuan indera penglihatannya. Namun segalanya terasa begitu nyata. Bagaimana tidak jika Chanyeol dapat merasakan bobot dari tubuh yang digendongnya dengan kedua lengan kokohnya. Dan tatapan itu… tatapan lucu menggemaskan menyerupai puppy yang menjadi ciri khas gadis yang dikenalnya 19 tahun lalu. Gadis yang mengisi lembar kisah cinta pada masa remajanya.

 _Baixian_

Seakan kedua tatapan mereka memiliki daya magnet yang saling tarik-menarik dan enggan untuk dilepas ketika sudah saling terhubung. Karena perasaan tak karuan itu bukan hanya milik Chanyeol seorang, tetapi juga…. dirasakan oleh Baekhyun.

 **To be continued**

 **Thanks to :**

 **jhnxsnt Bun ye na nggtwlndr PeterChan lanarava6223 redeyeglass exoindridwiyanti12 Byunaf riskaagustinaputri nabilasahda fvirliani rilla1127 ParkJitta neniFanadicky Gianty581 azzuradeva yoyokin pcyyeoja kumaberry utarigunawan14 elisabethlaurenti12399 RahmaIndirawati fks24 rahayuanisa756 arishimaByun chankybaek indi1004 Deedamonia Incandescene7 sunflower6002 Lee seohyun galaxyhyung chika love baby baekhyun ChiakiBee TKsit pandaabee BAEKBAEK04 erry-shi Maksute925 2095 babybaek AwesomeCB TrinCloudSparkyu Ervyanaca Fahira880 Chanbaekhunlove uriwormi NLPCY taolinna6824 BabyKaihunnie biggirldiary byunbaekhee614 cici fu Kareninna babybaek61 laxytao weiweichan deboramichailin leeminoznurhayati lee ooh on** Fairoza byunie AthayaTalithaohh ahh umh ooh ahh yeahName Alindah **junghyemii** maxiemaxie Guest lalice **chanbaekus** guest guest parkobyunxolily kim ace Kanata **Hanwei Choi** kaila chanbaek lovers yurin **popcorn** fwxing Byeoliesa KimMoon cb GuestLQ **Thunderlight21** nalaB 1992 **bbhyun06** Name chanbaek **parkbyunCBKHKHnHS** zyxlynadek ipar sehun kookiesue bakkie **shellapcys18** bbhyun92 ChanBMine Hyunra byunbaekhill Guest xoloveaeri **LavinaChoi21** parkDobiie **Real Paochan** wawasehuniiie94 **exobbabe Jung Minji Lucky8894 Byunae18 BabyByunie** Guest Taeoh **NaomiRB DesiiDesmin** restuuexcbyn **Chaca Maniezt761** Nia Chanhyuniie **acc94 Galaxy Aquarius**

 **Kepo :**

Well, gimana chapter 1 nya hehee

Beberapa pertanyaan dan tebak-tebakan reader telah terjawab ^^ terima kasih untuk reader yang telah mereview, memfavoritkan, memfollow Yuanfen ^^ supportnya memberikan saya semangat selama mengerjakan ff ini, maaf jika ada nama yang terlewat diatas. Dan selalu, thanks untuk Dee Stacia ibu kandungnya Yuanfen karena telah nge'Beta'in chapter 1 ini ^^

Prolognya adalah cerita Park Chanyeol, Bian Baixian dan Xiao Lu dimasa lalu bersama dua sahabat mereka Victoria Song dan Jay Chou. Para tokoh lainnya akan muncul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita. FF ini akan terfokus pada pair ChanBaek – HunBaek. Untuk itu bagi kedua Shipper saya memberikan peringatan sejak dini /plakkk ini dapat menjadi ChanBaek dapat pula menjadi HunBaek. Dan untuk couple lain, setelah membaca chapter 1 ini maka reader tentunya mengetahui bahwa ada crack couple lainnya yang saya masukkan menjadi tokoh. Saya harap reader dapat bersikap bijaksana dengan tidak memberikan review negative akan pemilihan tokoh yang saya buat. Saya sudah pernah mendapatkan review tidak menyenangkan dan menurut saya sangat tidak bijaksana untuk di berikan jika reader memang tidak menyukai pair yang saya pilih. Maka cukup lewati atau close tab dari pada bersusah-susah untuk memberikan review yang sekiranya tidak mengenakkan. Saya sangat berterima kasih atas segala masukan dan komentar yang tentunya jika readerpun menggunakan bahasa yang sopan ^^

Well, saya tidak akan memberikan hint apapun lewat kolom 'Kepo' saya hihi tapi saya ingin reader menikmati ceritanya dan menebak-nebak bagaimana kiranya nanti ff yang baru bermula ini akan berakhir. Saya selalu takut dan khawatir untuk berekspektasi yang berlebihan, harapan saya cerita ini dapat diterima dan tidak membuat reader yang menunggu kelanjutannya kecewa ^^ dannnn malam ini saya update bareng oppa'nya Yuanfen hihi **Baekbychuu** jangan lupa untuk mampir dan sapa **POD** Oppa yahh hihi dan takk lupa bersama rombongan author kesayangan para reader lainnya, **Railash61, Exorado, Byun Min Hwa, Baekhyeol, Sigmame, Flameshine, JongTakgu88, Oh Yuri dan Cactus93** , cek list story mereka yahh ^^

Last but not least, see u in next chapter ^^ and don't forget to leave ur review ^^

 **RedApplee**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Beijing, 1997**_

 _Tiga minggu setelah kepergian Baixian, kabar pernikahan Chanyeol dan Xiao Lu pun diberitahukan kepada sanak saudara dari kedua belah pihak. Chanyeol dan Xiao Lu sepakat untuk tidak menggelar pesta besar-besaran. Hanya pemberkatan di gereja serta acara berkumpul keluarga besar dan kerabat dikediaman keluarga Xiao._

 _"Ini," Jay menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar merah muda yang dirangkai bersama baby's breath pada Xiao Lu._

 _"Xie xie Jay."_

 _"Kau akan pergi bersama Chanyeol?"_

 _"Ya, sebentar lagi juga ia tiba."_

 _"Tetap perhatikan kondisimu, bagaimanapun kau tengah hamil muda," Jay mengingatkan._

 _"Ya Jay gege," jawab Xiao Lu memanggil Jay dengan panggilan manja 'kakak' karena diantara mereka Jay yang lahirnya paling awal meskipun mereka lahir ditahun yang sama._

 _"Xiao Lu," ibu Xiao Lu muncul dan ia tersenyum pada Jay yang sengaja datang kerumah Xiao Lu untuk membantu mendekorasi rumah karena pesta keluarga nantinya akan diadakan dikediaman Xiao._

 _"Ya mama."_

 _"Chanyeol sudah menjemputmu," Xiao Lu mengangguk._

 _"Aku pergi dulu Jay," Jay mengangguk._

 _Siang tadi Xiao Lu mengirimkan pesan kepada Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk mengunjungi makam Baixian. Chanyeol tidak mungkin menolak karena kenyataannya dirinya hampir setiap hari mengunjungi makan Baixian untuk sekedar mengganti bunga yang telah layu dengan yang baru._

 _"Hai Baixian," ucap Xiao Lu seraya berjongkok disamping makam Baixian setelah menaruh buket bunga yang dibawanya didekat pusara Baixian diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang turut berjongkok disisi yang lain. "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"_

 _"Aku baik," itu suara Chanyeol yang menjawab, Xiao Lu tersenyum mendengar jawaban Chanyeol._

 _"Hari ini Chanyeol datang kemari bersamaku, tidak sendiri seperti biasanya," Xiao Lu melirik Chanyeol yang hanya tersenyum simpul. "Apa Chanyeol sudah memberitahukan sebuah berita padamu?"_

 _"Ya, dia telah memberitahukannya," jawab Chanyeol lagi._

 _Kesunyian menyergap untuk beberapa detik, dimana Xiao Lu merasakan bola matanya mengembun dan kantong matanya mulai terasa membengkak oleh air mata._

 _"Apa Chanyeol bercerita bahwa ia mendapatkan tamparan dari ayahnya?" tanya Xiao Lu dengan suara lirih dan tercekat. Chanyeol tersenyum kecut mengingat kejadian dimana sang ayah menamparnya setelah mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol ingin menikahi Xiao Lu karena Xiao Lu telah berbadan dua. "Ia ditampar untuk perbuatan yang tidak pernah dilakukannya."_

 _"Xiao Lu…" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala namun Xiao Lu balas menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _"Kenapa, kenapa kau dan Chanyeol harus berakhir seperti ini?" tanya Xiao Lu. "Kenapa kau harus pergi dan Chanyeol yang mengambil alih tanggung jawab atas kehamilanku?"_

 _"Karena begitulah takdir bekerja pada garis kehidupan kita Xiao Lu," jawab Chanyeol dalam gumaman._

 _"Aku sudah mengatakan pada Chanyeol agar ia memikirkan kembali keputusannya ini sebelum upacara pernikahan dilangsungkan besok."_

 _"Aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku."_

 _"Baixian jika kau disini saat ini, apakah kau akan membiarkan Chanyeol menikahiku?" pertanyaan Xiao Lu menohok hati Chanyeol. Jika Baixian masih hidup akankah ada pernikahan diantara Chanyeol dan Xiao Lu. "Tidak, benarkan?"_

 _Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya mendengar jawaban Xiao Lu, karena apa yang diucapkan oleh Xiao Lu adalah kebenaran. Andai saja Baixian tidak pergi ke surga maka ada kemungkinan saat ini statusnya dan Baixian bukan lagi hanya sahabat melainkan juga sepasang kekasih. Mereka akan mencari jalan keluar bersama untuk permasalahan Xiao Lu tanpa mengorbankan siapapun. Tetapi semua itu hanyalah tinggal kata 'andai'._

 _"Kau tahu dengan sangat bahwa aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Chanyeol begitupun Chanyeol terhadapku, aku selalu yakin bahwa ada sesuatu diantara kalian berdua," ujar Xiao Lu. "Sesuatu yang terpendam dan tak sempat terucapkan karena waktu yang tak dapat diperpanjang demi mewujudkan momen dimana dirimu dan Chanyeol saling menyatakan perasaan kalian."_

 _"Xiao Lu…"_

 _"Baixian menyukaimu," sahut Xiao Lu_ _ketika kedua bola mata mereka bersirobok. Xiao Lu tersenyum lembut pada Chanyeol. "Ia mungkin tidak mengatakannya namun aku telah mengenal Baixian sejak kecil Chanyeol, aku dapat membaca gerak-geriknya setiap kali kau berada disekitar kami. Ia hanya… kalian hanya terlambat untuk… mengungkapkannya."_

 _"Begitukah?" tatapan Chanyeol beralih pada langit biru lazuardi, bibirnya perlahan mengulas senyum ketika mengingat bahwa langit biru dan pemandangan senja adalah favorit Baixian._

 _"Maafkan aku Baixian," ucap Luhan. "Aku akan menikah dengan Chanyeol."_

 _"Baixian akan mengerti," Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya kearah Xiao Lu dan Xiao Lu menyambutnya, balas menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. "Ia tahu alasan dibalik apa yang kita lakukan saat ini. Ketika kita ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kita sayangi, yang harus kita lakukan adalah… melanjutkan hidup dan berbahagia hingga tiba saatnya kita harus pergi dan beristirahat selamanya dipangkuan Tuhan, seperti Baixian."_

 _"Mmh…" angguk Xiao Lu. "Baixian beristirahatlah dengan tenang, karena keponakanmu akan memiliki ayah jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi, aku menyayangimu, selalu."_

 _ **Aku akan menjadi ayah dari keponakanmu, kau tidak marah padaku kan Baixian?**_

 _Desau angin menyapa dengan lembut permukaan kulit pipi Chanyeol seolah seseorang baru saja menyentuhnya disana dengan belaian yang halus. Chanyeol menoleh kesamping dan hanya mendapati beberapa dedaunan kering yang bergerak tertiup angin. Chanyeol membawa tatapannya kembali keatas langit dan tersenyum._

 _ **Xie xie, saranghae**_

 **o)(o**

 **RedApplee**

present

 **YUANFEN**

o)(o

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Xiao Lu - Victoria Song - Jay Chou - Wu Yifan - Jessica Jung - Lee Junki -**

 **Nam Joohyuk - Ji Soo - Jackson Wang**

o)(o

 **Genre : Drama, Romance with a little bit Family**

 **Length : Multi-Chapter**

 **Warning : Genderswitch and Typos**

 **o)(o**

 **\- Deja Vu -**

Baekhyun meyakini dengan sangat bahwa ini adalah kali pertama dirinya bertemu dengan lelaki yang tengah menahan bobot tubuhnya dalam sebuah gendongan _bridal style_ dipinggir trotoar jalan raya. Bagai sebuah _scene_ dalam drama, saat ini dirinya dan lelaki yang memiliki mata bulat cemerlang itu saling bertatapan, dimana dalam binar cemerlang milik silelaki penolongnya ini ia dapati sebuah keterkejutan akan sesuatu yang tidak dapat ia mengerti maksudnya.

"Miaww~"

"Sajangnim," dua suara dari makhluk hidup yang berbeda itu sukses membuyarkan acara tatap-menatap diantara Baekhyun dan silelaki penyelamat yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol. Keduanya tersentak dalam keterkejutan. Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa sejak tadi dirinya masih memeluk kucing berbulu abu-abu yang diselamatkannya itu didalam dekapan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya terkalung dileher bagian belakang Chanyeol.

Perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dan masih sempat membantu menahan lengan yang bertubuh lebih mungil ketika dirasanya pertahanan tungkai Baekhyun masih agak lemah pasca kejadian hampir tertabrak motor beberapa menit yang lalu.

"... sajangnim tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang asisten.

Beberapa menit yang lalu asisten bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut berpotongan bob itu dibuat terkejut dengan aksi sang direktur yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil dan berlari ketengah jalan. Dimana seorang gadis tengah berjongkok memeluk dirinya – yang ternyata memeluk seekor kucing – sementara sebuah motor melaju dari arah berlawanan. Choi Sooyoung sang asisten menahan nafasnya saat dengan sigap dan secepat kilat layaknya sebuah film action, sang direktur berlari dan mengangkat tubuh gadis tak dikenalnya itu kedalam sebuah gendongan dan berlari kepinggir jalan untuk diselamatkan.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," perhatian Chanyeol masih tak teralih pada Baekhyun yang kini tengah mengelusi bulu abu-abu sikucing yang dengan senang hati mendongakkan lehernya untuk turut dielusi oleh Baekhyun. Sadar dirinya diperhatikan Baekhyun mengangkat pandangannya dan seketika membungkukkan badan.

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan saya... saya..."

"Lain kali lebih berhati-hatilah, menyelamatkan makhluk hidup lain bukan berarti harus mengorbankan dirimu sendiri," jawab Chanyeol dengan nada tegas. Chanyeol masih ingin berbicara, bertanya siapa nama gadis yang memiliki wajah seperti cetakan biru Baixian sahabatnya itu, namun tampaknya situasi tidak tepat karena disaat yang sama muncul dua bocah berseragam SMP yang bertingkah heboh menyerbu gadis – yang mirip Baixian - dihadapannya kini.

"BEBE NOONA!" seru dua bocah berseragam itu heboh menghampiri Baekhyun. Kejadian dimana Baekhyun nyaris ditabrak motor tadi disaksikan oleh banyak orang termasuk dua bocah yang sejak pulang sekolah telah nongkrong di tempat kerja Baekhyun yang tak lain adalah milik kedua orang tua mereka.

"Jaemin, Jeno."

"Noona, apa noona baik-baik saja, apa ada yang terluka?"

"Apa noona merasakan sakit atau pusing, katakan noona?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkat protektif dan super perhatian dua sepupu tampan nan menggemaskan, si kembar fraternal Lee Jaemin dan Lee Jeno.

"Noona tidak apa-apa, untung saja ahjussi ini menolong noona."

 _Huhh! Ahjussi?_ _Memangnya aku terlihat setua itu_ batin Chanyeol.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih atas pertolongan anda ahjussi, saya akan mengingat ucapan anda." Pertanyaan 'siapa namamu' sudah berada diujung lidahnya namun tertelan kembali ketika suara sang asisten kembali menginterupsi.

"Sajangnim, kita memiliki pertemuan dengan klien," ia mengingatkan.

"Ya, tentu, ayo," tanpa basa-basi dan mengatakan selamat tinggal Chanyeol berlalu begitu saja memasuki Cafe & Resto La Vince tempat dimana Baekhyun parttime.

"Oh! Ahjussi itu memiliki janji bertemu klien di La Vince?" tanyanya dalam gumaman.

"Noona, ini kucing siapa?" tanya Jaemin.

"Oh, ini kucing yang noona selamatkan," jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman. "Tidakkah dia begitu lucu?"

"Lucu bagaimana jika demi menyelamatkanya noona malah membahayakan diri noona sendiri," Jeno sok menasehati.

"Ya! Apa kau baru saja memarahi noona!" Jaemin tampak tidak senang dengan ucapan saudara kembarnya. "Beraninya kau memarahi calon pacarku!"

"Ya! Calon pacar kepalamu!" sahut Jeno tidak mau kalah.

"Mana mau Bebe noona denganmu, noona lebih senang denganku, ya kan noona?" Jeno menggelayuti lengan Baekhyun seraya mengusuk-usuk pipinya pada bahu sang kakak sepupu yang selalu menjadi bahan rebutan diantara dirinya dan Jaemin.

"Hei bocah menjauhlah dari Baekkie!" sosok lain muncul. Ia berseragam waiters dengan kemeja berwarna putih, celana kain hitam serta apron berwarna merah dan tak lupa sebuah name tage bertuliskan 'Ji Soo' tersemat didadanya.

"Ishh! Pengganggu nomor satu!" sungut Jaemin ikut-ikutan menggelayuti Baekhyun.

"Setidaknya beri noona kalian ruang untuk bernafas, ia baru saja hampir tertabrak," Ji Soo berujar seraya meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang bebas untuk terlepas dari dua bocah yang selalu menempeli Baekhyun layaknya parasit.

"Ya! Jangan sentuh calon pacarku!" seru Jaemin.

"Ji Soo hyung akan kuadukan pada appa karena berani menyentuh calon istriku!" Jeno tak kalah berseru.

"Calon istri apanya, sana belajar saja yang benar. Dasar bocah SMP!" ejek Ji Soo simusuh besar duo Lee.

Meski tak dapat menggelayuti Baekhyun karena Ji Soo yang berjalan bersisian dengan Baekhyun namun duo Lee tetap mengekori Baekhyun seperti anak bebek mengikuti induknya masuk kedalam La Vince.

"Masuklah ke locker dan beristirahatlah sebentar, kau pasti masih terguncang," Ji Soo berujar lengkap dengan senyuman manis khasnya ketika sedang tebar pesona. Baekhyun mengangguk, harus diakuinya bahwa senyuman Ji Soo memang manis namun ia lebih menyukai senyuman tampan kekasihnya Sehun.

"Gomawo oppa."

"Aihh noona, aku juga mau dipanggil oppa," rengek Jeno.

" _Nado_ ," sahut Jaemin.

"Ya! Kau tidak malu pada seragam yang kau pakai, bocah-bocah ini!" Ji soo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan tingkah dua bocah anak pemilik tempatnya bekerja itu. "Sana duduk manis saja dan biarkan Baekkie beristirahat sejenak."

"Dasar monster bau mulut!" mata Ji Soo membola mendengar ejekan Jaemin dan seketika ia menutup mulutnya. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan seraya berbalik memasuki locker meninggalkan tiga lelaki yang jika bertemu tidak pernah bisa tenang barang sebentar.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dikursi panjang tepat didepan locker miliknya sambil memangku sibulu abu-abu. Tatapannya tampak menerawang kedepan memutar balik kilasan kejadian ketika ia hampir ditabrak tadi. Untuk alasan yang tidak ia mengerti ia merasakan bulu romanya agak meremang, bukan karena hal mistis atau semacamnya. Ia hanya merasa agak aneh dengan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Semacam tidak asing namun asing, entahlah Baekhyun pun bingung untuk menjabarkannya.

 _Lain kali lebih berhati-hatilah, menyelamatkan makhluk hidup lain bukan berarti harus mengorbankan dirimu sendiri_

Ucapan Chanyeol yang sarat akan ketegasan namun terselip kekhawatiran didalamnya tanpa sadar membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia menunduk sambil mengelus kepala si bulu abu-abu yang mengeong rendah sambil mendongak menatapnya.

"Suaranya seperti tidak asing," gumam Baekhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana ia pernah mendengar suara serupa milik lelaki yang hanya diketahuinya dipanggil dengan sebutan 'sajangnim' pastilah ia seorang direktur disebuah perusahaan.

Cklekk!

Baekhyun menoleh kearah pintu locker ketika ia mendengar suara gagang yang diputar untuk membuka pengunci dan suara 'kriett' pelan terdengar ketika pintu mengayun terbuka. Seorang lelaki pemilik senyuman kalem muncul disana, berseragam sama dengan yang dipakai Ji Soo. Hanya nama pada name tag nya saja yang berbeda.

"Joohyuk oppa," sapa Baekhyun. Lelaki bernama lengkap Nam Joohyuk itu masuk dengan membawa segelas air putih untuk Baekhyun.

"Kata ibuku jika seseorang baru saja mengalami hal buruk yang membuat keadaan psikisnya agak terguncang maka berilah air putih untuk menenangkannya," Baekhyun menerima air putih pemberian Joohyuk dengan tangan kanannya sementara Joohyuk mengusuk poni Baekhyun. Ia menghela nafas pelan dan kembali tersenyum. "Kau membuat semua orang menahan nafas saat motor tadi nyaris menabrakmu, semua orang di cafe menyaksikannya karena terlihat jelas dari etalase kaca," Baekhyun mengerutkan hidung lucu memasang tampang meringis.

" _Mianhae oppa_ ," ucapnya. "Apa manajer Lee juga melihatnya?"

"Ia diruangannya saat kejadian itu tapi..."

"... cukup bagiku untuk mendengar krasak-krusuk diluaran sana yang membawa-bawa namamu ikut serta," sambung suara lain memotong ucapan Joohyuk. Keduanya menoleh kearah pintu masuk. Disana telah berdiri sosok berkemeja navy dengan kancing paling teratas dibuka dan lengan dilipat sampai siku. Sosok manajer yang baru saja mereka singgung.

Tidak ingin berada dalam situasi canggung Joohyuk memutuskan untuk undur diri meninggalkan Baekhyun dan manajer Lee yang perlahan memasuki locker sementara Joohyuk menutup pintunya dari luar dengan meninggalkan sedikit celah tidak tertutup. Hal itu dilakukannya untuk menghindari kecurigaan diantara para karyawan tentang manajer dan Baekhyun.

"Jadi, kehebohan apa yang melibatkan dirimu didalamnya Wu Baekhyun?" sang manajer bertanya dengan nada formal. Baekhyun menunduk merasa tidak enak hati.

"Aku... aku.. hampir ditabrak motor karena menyelematkan kucing ini, manajer Lee," sosok yang memiliki tatapan tajam itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, tak lagi heran dengan simungil ini.

"Hhh.. jadi mau kau apakan sibuntalan kelabu ini?" tanyanya menghilangkan sikap formal dengan duduk disamping Baekhyun dan menjawil telinga sikucing. Sikucing balas menatapnya dengan tatapan sengit seakan manajer Lee mengganggu _quality time_ nya bersama Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang kerumah untuk dirawat, tidakkah dia lucu manajer?"

" _Russian Blue_ bukanlah kucing liar yang bebas berkeliaran dijalanan Baekhyun, ia pasti memiliki majikan yang saat ini tengah kehilangan dirinya."

"Tapi dia terlihat tidak seperti kucing yang khawatir tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan majikannya," jawab Baekhyun polos.

"Seperti kau mengerti bagaimana memahami bahasa atau gerak-gerik kucing saja hm?" gemas ia mengusuk poni Baekhyun dan tersenyum. "Berhentilah membuat orang khawatir, kau tidak tahu penggemarmu diluar sana begitu heboh."

"Cck penggemar apa sih oppa," Nahh! Keluar sudah panggilan akrab yang biasa digunakan jika keduanya hanya berdua saja. Lee Junki adalah nama lengkap dari si manajer yang masih memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengan Lee Hyemi, istri dari paman Baekhyun yakni Lee Donghae. Bukan kerabat dekat memang tetapi kerabat jauh.

Bicara soal penggemar yang dimaksud Junki tak lain adalah sikembar Jaemin-Jeno, Ji Soo serta Joohyuk yang tak pernah absen untuk menyambangi counter kasir dimana Baekhyun bertugas hanya untuk menyapa si imut nan cantik yang bertugas menerima pembayaran pelanggan itu.

"Siapa lagi kalau buka sikembar Lee, Ji Soo dan Joohyuk."

"Aigoo! Mereka bukan penggemarku," kekeh Baekhyun. "Mereka adalah keluarga La Vince yang begitu perhatian dan menyayangiku."

"Sangat pandai berbicara semenjak memiliki pacar," goda Junki.

"Tentu saja, dengan begitu aku bisa sombong pada oppa," Baekhyun memeletkan lidah. "Aku 17 tahun dan memiliki pacar sedang oppa 27 tahun masih single ha ha ha!" Baekhyun menjeda tawanya jelas sekali meledek sang manajer.

"Wu Baekhyun, apa kau baru saja meledek manajermu?"

"Tidak kok, hanya bicara kenyataan yang terjadi dilapangan pak manajer," sahut mulut pintar Baekhyun membuat Junki semakin gemas saja. Jemarinya kembali memberantaki poni Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat duduk.

"Beristirahatlah sejenak, jika sudah merasa lebih baik kau bisa keluar untuk bertugas ditempatmu, mengerti?"

"Mengerti oppa, _gomawooo~_ " jawab Baekhyun diiringi agyeo, jurus ampuh yang takkan bisa ditolak oleh siapapun termasuk manajer muda itu.

o)(o

 _ **Seoul, 1997**_

 _Setelah menikah Xiao Lu dibawa serta oleh Chanyeol untuk pindah ke Seoul karena Chanyeol akan meneruskan kuliah bisnisnya di Korea. Kedua orang tua Chanyeol juga dimutasi kembali ke negeri ginseng tersebut._

 _Kehidupan awal Xiao Lu dan Chanyeol berada ditengah-tengah keluarga Park terasa agak kaku dengan kepala keluarga Park yang tampaknya masih belum dapat menerima putranya yang sangat dibanggakan ternyata berbuat hal yang menurutnya membuat malu nama keluarga. Namun seiring dengan kehamilan Xiao Lu yang semakin membesar kerasnya hati sang ayah mertuapun perlahan mencair. Ia tak jarang pula turut memperhatikan keadaan Xiao Lu semasa gadis berusia 18 tahun itu mengandung._

 _Chanyeol tengah mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya dikamar, duduk manis didepan komputer bersama dengan tumpukan buku materi perkuliahannya. Xiao Lu yang sudah memasuki usia kandungan 5 bulan itu menaruh sebuah mug berisi coklat hangat untuk Chanyeol yang diletakkannya disisi yang masih kosong didekat meja._

 _"Untuk calon pebisnis sukses dimasa depan," ucap Luhan disambut senyum simpul Chanyeol._

 _"Xie xie," ucap Chanyeol. "Kau belum mau tidur, ini sudah jam 9 malam."_

 _"Aku ini calon ibu yang tidak perlu diingatkan tentang jam malam Chanyeol," sungut Xiao Lu._

 _"Bukan begitu, tidur terlalu malam tidak baik untuk ibu hamil."_

 _"Aku belum mengantuk."_

 _"Kalau begitu berbaring saja dikasur siapa tahu rasa kantuk akan datang dengan cepat."_

 _"Apa kau merasa terganggu karena aku belum tidur?" tanya Xiao Lu tanpa ada maksud tersinggung, ia hanya tidak ingin Chanyeol merasa tidak nyaman._

 _"Aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu dan bayimu," jawab Chanyeol. " Selama ini kita juga tidur satu kamar dan aku tidak merasa terganggu dengan itu," Xiao Lu mengangguk lalu menuruti Chanyeol dengan membaringkan tubuhnya yang telah bertambah bobot begitu banyak setelah mengandung keatas kasur yang empuk dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut yang lembut._

 _Chanyeol dan Xiao Lu boleh saja telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami dan istri namun keduanya sepakat untuk tidak melakukan hubungan suami dan istri karena rasanya begitu canggung. Mereka berdua benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan lebih dari teman. Jadi rasanya begitu aneh jika membayangkan mereka akan melakukan hubungan suami istri. Jadi meskipun keduanya berada disatu kamar dan tidur diatas kasur yang sama namun keduanya tak pernah saling menyentuh lebih dari sebuah pelukan antara sahabat. Song Qian sempat menyeletuk mengatakan 'cinta bisa datang seiring berjalannya waktu' namun Chanyeol dan Xiao Lu tak yakin dengan itu. Xiao Lu tahu Chanyeol masih belum dapat melupakan Baixian dan Chanyeol juga tahu bahwa Xiao Lu tak sepenuhnya melupakan Li yi sheng, si dokter magang yang adalah ayah dari janin yang dikandung Xiao Lu._

 _"Chanyeol, apa kau keberatan jika aku mengajakmu mengobrol sementara kau mengerjakan tugas kuliahmu?"_

 _"Tidak Lu, bicaralah," jawab Chanyeol setelah menyeruput coklat hangat. Posisi Chanyeol yang tepat berada disamping kanan kasur dan hanya memiliki jarak semeter saja dari tempat berbaring Xiao Lu itu memudahkan dirinya untuk menoleh memberikan atensi._

 _"Song Qian tadi mengirimkan pesan katanya ia mengunjungi makam Baixian bersama Jay."_

 _"Sudah lama sekali ya, aku senang mereka masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi Baixian."_

 _"Aku rindu Beijing, rindu Baixian dan segala ocehannya."_

 _"Hmm, aku juga," jawab Chanyeol seraya menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi._

 _"Kau tahu Song Qian itu selalu memiliki pemikiran yang unik dan tidak biasa,_ _sangat berbeda denganku dan Baixian yang cenderung polos."_

 _"Baixian memang polos tapi kau tidak."_

 _"Iya maksudku Baixian," Xiao Lu melempar bantal kearah Chanyeol yang ditangkap dengan sigap dibubuhi dengan tawa dari sijangkung._

 _"Lalu, ada apa dengan pemikiran tidak biasa Song Qian ini?"_

 _"Ia mengatakan tentang reinkarnasi."_

 _"Ahh seperti dilahirkan kembali begitu?" angguk Chanyeol menanggapi ucapan Xiao Lu._

 _"Ya, semacam itu," jawab Xiao Lu. "Song Qian bilang kakek dan neneknya mengalami hal itu."_

 _"Huhh, benarkah?" Chanyeol menoleh sambil memangku bantal yang tadi lemparkan Xiao Lu padanya._

 _"Ya, menurut cerita kakek Song Qian, ia dipertemukan kembali dengan nenek Song Qian setelah 15 tahun berlalu dan saat itu usianya 30 tahun sementara nenek Song Qian 15 tahun," cerita Xiao Lu._

 _"Wow perbedaan usianya cukup jauh."_

 _"Ya, tapi apa kau mendapatkan point dari cerita ini?"_

 _"Kau bermaksud mengatakan mungkin saja dimasa depan akan ada reinkarnasi Baixian?"_

 _"Siapa yang tahu," Xiao Lu mengedikkan bahunya pelan. "Kau sudah pernah dengar pepatah 'banyak jalan menuju Roma' bukan?"_

 _"Lalu, apa hubungannya itu dengan reinkarnasi Xiao Lu?" Chanyeol rasa pepatah itu tidak memiliki keterkaitan sama sekali dengan reinkarnasi._

 _"Jika ke Roma saja ada begitu banyak jalan maka kenapa tidak dengan mu dan Baixian," sahut Xiao Lu jengah melihat betapa lambatnya otak Chanyeol mencerna maksud ucapannya. "Jika kau dan Baixian berjodoh maka akan selalu ada jalan untuk kembali mempertemukan dirimu dan dia."_

 _"Aku percaya bahwa kematian adalah pemutus benang takdir yang tak dapat diingkari Lu," jawab Chanyeol dengan tatapan teduh yang menyimpan kesedihan didalamnya. "Kita hanya harus menerima kenyataan, kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan menghadap kebalakang karena pasti kau akan tersandung, jatuh dan merasa sakit. Kau perlu menatap kedepan, kearah dimana tujuan dan masa depanmu berada."_

 _"Apa kau sedang berusaha untuk melupakan Baixian, Chanyeol?" lirih Xiao Lu._

 _"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya, Baixian adalah bagian paling spesial didalam hidupku," jawab Chanyeol. "Tapi aku cukup sadar diri dan menerima kenyataan bahwa sosok yang begitu spesial itu tak lagi ada. Kehidupan tidak berhenti disaat salah seorang dari kita pergi, kehidupan akan terus berlanjut karena masih ada yang tinggal."_

o)(o

Katakanlah Chanyeol tidak professional karena sejak meeting dengan rekan bisninya dimulai pikirannya tidak berada ditempat yang seharusnya. Sang asisten telah memulai pembicaraan awal mewakili Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol yang mengambil alih untuk menjelaskan tentang kerja sama yang akan mereka lakukan dimasa depan jika mereka mencapai kata sepakat dalam pertemuan ini.

Begitu pembicaraan selesai hidangan utama yang telah dipesankan oleh asisten Chanyeol untuk disantap bersamapun tiba. Suasana menjadi lebih ringan dan santai. Pembicaraan tak lagi melulu tentang pekerjaan. Rekan bisnis Settledom Inc kali ini adalah keturunan Jepang yang memiliki istri berdarah Korea dan sangat tertarik dengan budaya negeri ginseng tersebut. Hal itu pulalah yang menjadi dorongan baginya untuk melakukan kerja sama dengan Chanyeol yang dikenal sebagai salah satu pengusaha sukses di Korea.

"Saya sangat tertarik dengan kerja sama yang anda tawarkan, istri saya juga pasti akan sangat senang."

"Ini akan membuat anda dan istri anda lebih sering berkunjung ke Korea, bukan begitu?" tebak Chanyeol.

"Ya, anda benar Chanyeol-ssi."

Pertemuan itu berakhir dua puluh menit kemudian dan Chanyeol keluar bersama rekan bisnisnya itu sambil sesekali bercengkrama. Keduanya bertukar salam dan sang rekan bisnis meninggalkan restoran lebih dulu sementara Chanyeol memeriksa ponselnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling lantai satu. Yang Chanyeol ketahui tentang La Vince adalah tempat ini terdiri dari dua lantai dimana lantai pertama adalah café yang suasananya lebih santai dengan iringan _live_ musik. Sementara dilantai dua adalah restoran _outdoor_ pada balkon serta _indoor_ yang berada diruangan tertutup agar lebih privasi. Maka tak heran jika tempat ini selalu menjadi pilihan untuk pertemuan penting para pebisnis.

"Selamat datang di La Vince," suara itu membuat Chanyeol mematri pandangannya pada arah counter kasir. Sosok yang begitu mirip dengan Baixian itu berada disana, tengah melayani para pelanggan yang sedang memesan. _Ia bekerja disini_ batin Chanyeol.

"Sajangnim," Lagi, dan lagi sang asisten datang menginterupsi acara memandangi gadis yang begitu mirip dengan Baixian itu.

"Kau sudah mengurus semuanya?" tanya Chanyeol dan sang asisten yang baru saja menyelesaikan transaksi pembayaran mengangguk. Sebelum benar-benar pergi Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk melirik kearah counter kasir untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum melangkah keluar dari La Vince.

"Silahkan, ditunggu 10 menit," ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman ramah yang menjadi andalannya ketika berhadapan dengan pelanggan. Setelah menyerahkan kembalian uang dan struk pembayaran pada pelanggan terakhir Baekhyun sempat melirik kearas etalase kaca dimana Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri sebuah mobil bersama sang asisten dan seorang lelaki yang diduganya adalah supir membukakan pintu untuk penyelamatnya itu.

"Ia sudah pergi," gumam Baekhyun. "Harusnya aku bisa berterima kasih dengan cara yang lebih baik lagi," sesal Baekhyun.

o)(o

"Hatchiii!"

Chanyeol tak menghitung sudah berapa kali dirinya bersin sejak 15 menit yang lalu menjejakkan kakinya diruangannya. Ia sangat yakin ruangannya tidak berdebu karena setiap hari pastilah dibersihkan oleh _office boy_ atau _office girl_ di kantornya. Dan ia juga tidak alergi debu. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya dikursi dengan kepala mendongak agar cairan dihidungnya tidak meleleh keluar. Akibat yang terjadi jika kau bersih berulang kali adalah hidungmu akan menjadi gatal dan cairan yang disebut ingus juga akan turut meleleh.

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk," hanya dalam sekejap suara bass Chanyeol menjadi agak parau disebabkan bersin yang menderanya.

"Permisi sajangnim," salah seorang _office boy_ memasuki ruangan membawakan secangkir teh hangat yang diminta oleh Chanyeol. "Apa anda baik-baik saja sajangnim?"

"Ya, aku hanya bersin sedikit."

"Ahh apa karena debu, tapi saya membersihkan ruangan anda setiap pagi."

"Tidak kurasa bukan karena debu, aku juga tidak memiliki alergi debu," sahut Chanyeol.

"Apa mungkin alergi bulu hewan sajangnim?" Chanyeol memang bukan tipe bos yang sombong atau bersikap terlalu dingin pada bawahannya. Maka tak heran jika _office boy_ pun tidak sungkan untuk bertanya dan berbicara padanya namun tentunya tetap menjaga kesopanan.

"Bulu hewan?" gumam Chanyeol. Dan seketika dirinya teringat kejadian hari ini, saat ia menyelamatkan gadis tak dikenalnya dari sebuah tabrakan motor. Chanyeol sampai lupa jika gadis itu menggendong seekor kucing. Maka dengan sigap dirinya meraih jas yang ia sampirkan pada gantungan disamping meja kerjanya. Chanyeol meneliti bagian depan jasnya dan ia menemukannya. Beberapa helai bulu abu-abu milik si kucing. "Kau benar," angguk Chanyeol.

"Apa anda membutuhkan sesuatu sajangnim, obat alergi atau apa?"

"Aku memilikinya terima kasih Kwanghee," ucap Chanyeol menyebut nama karyawannya itu.

"Baiklah sajangnim saya undur diri," Chanyeol mengangguk, menepuk-nepuk bagian jasnya yang tertempel bulu kucing agar bulu itu menghilang dari sana. Setelahnya ia mendudukkan diri kembali dikursi, menyeruput pelan teh hangat lalu ia bergerak memeriksa laci meja kerjanya. Chanyeol selalu menyimpan bebrapa obat-obatan yang dibutuhkannya didalam sebuah kotak P3K mini didalam lacinya. Dan untunglah obat alerginya masih tersisa disana. Maka Chanyeol meminumnya sebelum bersinnya semakin parah.

"Hhh… kucing… kucing ya?" Chanyeol kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa dengan wajah menengadah pada atap-atap langit ruangannya.

 _ **Beijing, 1992**_

 _Pindah dari satu tempat ketempat lain karena mutasi pekerjaan sang ayah bukanlah hal baru yang dialami oleh Chanyeol. Maka tak heran jika dirinya mudah beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya dan tak khawatir untuk berangkat kesekolah sendiri dihari ketiganya mulai bersekolah di Beijing._

 _Chanyeol mengantri bersama orang-orang yang tampak berpakaian kantoran, juga yang memakai seragam sekolah berbeda dengannya. Namun mata bulatnya menangkap ada sosok mungil yang menunggu didekat pinggir halte - sementara dirinya duduk dikursi - memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. Penasaran Chanyeol pun bangkit untuk menyapa sipemilik seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya itu. Namun disaat yang bersamaan gadis berkepang dua itu justru berlari ketengah jalan dimana kendaraan banyak berlalu lalang. Seruan beberapa orang terdengar ketika melihat kenekatan gadis mungil itu._

 _Chanyeol tak tahu bagaimana kakinya digerakkan dengan begitu cepat ketika ia mendengar suara mesin motor meraung begitu kencang menuju kearah gadis mungil itu. Sementara sigadis berkepang berdiri ditengah jalan dalam keadaan mematung._

 _"LARI!"_

 _"JANGAN HANYA DIAM SAJA!"_

 _"MINGGIR DARI SANA!"_

 _Tungkai kaki Chanyeol dibawa berlari begitu cepat menghampiri gadis itu, ia menyambar tubuh gadis itu dalam sebuah dekapan sebelum berlari dan tersungkur hingga berguling disisi lain trotoar jalan. Adegannya persis seperti drama yang sering ditonton oleh ibunya dirumah._

 _"Akhh…" Chanyeol meringis pelan ketika ia merasakan punggungnya nyeri terbentur aspal._

 _"K.. kau.. tidak apa-apa?" cicitan itu terdengar ketakutan sekaligus khawatir. Simungil itu bergerak menjauhkan diri dari bagian atas tubuh Chanyeol karena dekapan Chanyeol ketika menyelamatkannya membuat dirinya terjatuh dengan menimpa Chanyeol._

 _"Y.. ya.." jawab Chanyeol. Ia merasakan tangan mungil meraih lengannya dan membantunya untuk duduk dipinggir trotoar._

 _"Ya ampun, apa kau baik-baik saja nak?" tanya seorang bibi menghampiri mereka diikuti beberapa orang lain yang melihat kejadian barusan dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri._

 _"Kau ini sudah tahu itu berbahaya kenapa malah memilih menyelamatkan kucing tanpa memikirkan nyawamu sendiri!" omel bibi lainnya. "Astaga kau membuatku jantungan!"_

 _Mereka tak mengenal bibi yang tengah mengomel itu namun mereka tahu maksudnya baik. Ia khawatir jika seandainya sigadis berkepang tertabrak motor yang melaju dengan begitu kencang tadi._

 _"Untung saja temanmu ini tepat waktu menyelematkanmu."_

 _"Ma..maafkan aku," sigadis berkepang menundukkan kepala dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Merasa bersalah akan perbuatannya._

 _"Jangan menangis," Chanyeol memberanikan diri mengelus bagian depan rambut digadis berkepang membuat gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan bola mata mungil yang tengah berkaca-kaca, itu mengingatkan Chanyeol pada puppy peliharaan tetangganya saat di Korea._

 _"Karena aku… k..kau terluka," ia menunjuk lengan Chanyeol yang berdarah karena terbentur aspal._

 _"Ini hanya luka kecil kok," jawab si 13 tahun Park Chanyeol. Keduanya pun bangkit bersama dibantu oleh bibi yang tadi mengomel._

 _"Nah obati luka temanmu ya, dan ucapkan terima kasih."_

 _"Ya bibi," ucap Baixian pada bibi bertubuh gemuk yang lalu kembali ke toko miliknya. Baixian memiringkan tas ranselnya untuk membuka kantong bagian depan dan tersenyum ketika menemukan apa yang dicarinya. "Ini, aku masih punya plester luka."_

 _"Terima kasih," Chanyeol baru saja akan menerimanya namun sigadis berkepang menggeleng._

 _"Aku akan memakaikannya untukmu, sebentar ya," Baekhyun membuka pembungkus plester luka tersebut, menunduk sedikit untuk membersihkan luka dilengan Chanyeol dan meniupnya lembut. Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum melihat perlakukan simungil, ahh dia merasa seperti pemeran pria disebuah drama saat ini. "Nah sudah, maaf sudah membuatmu terluka karena menolongku dan terima kasih banyak…."_

 _"Aku Park Chanyeol," Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. Gadis mungil itu menatap Chanyeol dengan binar jenaka sebelum menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol._

 _"Aku Bian Baixian, sekali lagi terima kasih Chanyeol."_

Helaan nafas meluncur keluar dari mulut Chanyeol entah untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Pertemuannya hari ini dengan gadis yang begitu mirip dengan Baixian secara tidak langsung membangkitkan kenangan dimasa lalunya. Gadis itu semacam sebuah diary yang telah Chanyeol letakkan ditempat tersembunyi namun ia justru menemukannya tanpa disengaja dan hal itu membawa Chanyeol pada tiap lembarannya yang penuh kenangan dengan sosok Baixian.

Saat ini Chanyeol tengah mengalami hal dimana seseorang merasakan suatu kesamaan dengan sesuatu yang dialami di masa lampau. Dimana ia merasa telah melalui hal yang sama namun diwaktu yang berbeda.

"…semacam.. déjà vu."

o)(o

Suara spatula beradu dengan _frying pan_ terdengar didapur keluarga Park dimana Park muda tengah sibuk memasak untuk memberi makan perutnya yang sudah kelaparan. Sejak kecil Sehun sudah terbiasa makan masakan rumah meskipun hanya masakan simpel seperti omlete atau sandwich. Chanyeol mengajarkannya untuk hidup sehat dan tidak terlalu sering mengkonsumsi makanan cepat saji, itulah kenapa dirinya lebih memilih memasak sendiri makan malamnya ketimbang memesan _delivery service._

" _Russian Blue_?" tanya Sehun disela-sela menggoreng omlete keju. Sekedar informasi saat ini ia sedang bertelepon dengan Baekhyun menggunakan headset pada telinganya agar mempermudah dirinya yang tengah memasak.

" _Ya, penghuni baru dikeluarga Wu_ ," kekeh Baekhyun diseberang.

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku saat ke pet shop ketika kau membelinya chagiya?" diseberang Baekhyun tampak ragu untuk bercerita.

" _Eung… sebenarnya aku tidak membelinya oppa_."

"Lalu, appamu membelikannya untukmu?"

" _Tidak juga_."

"Lalu _uri chagiya_?" tanya Sehun sabar sembari menuangkan omlete kedalam mangkok dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Ia masih memiliki menu lain yang sedang ia tunggu kematangannya yakni nasi goreng kimchi di kompor sebelah.

" _Aku menemukannya dijalan oppa_."

" _Russian Blue_ bukan kucing liar yang bisa sembarangan kau temukan, dimana kau menemukannya hmm?" persis seperti ucapan manajer Lee.

" _Di… jalan raya_."

"Huhh dijalan raya bagaimana?" diseberang Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya memangku sikucing, berdebat dengan hatinya haruskah ia menceritakan apda Sehun. Ia tidak ingin membuat Sehun khawatir.

" _Eung… aku… ya aku menemukannya dijalan saat akan menyeberang menuju ke La Vince._ "

"Begitu saja?" Sehun hanya merasa Baekhyun sedang menutupi sesuatu darinya.

" _Ya, begitulah oppa_."

"Kau yakin?"

" _Oppa… aihh baiklah, aku menemukannya ditengah jalan dan ia hampir ditabrak jika saja aku tidak segera menolongnya_."

"Bagaimana denganmu, tidak terjadi sesuatu saat kau menyelematkan kucing itu bukan?" tuntut Sehun setelah mematikan kompor.

"Eung… ng…"

"Baekkie, chagi…"

" _Aku.. hampir… ditabrak motor_ ," cicit Baekhyun.

Sehun menahan nafasnya mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, ia meletakkan kembali spatula yang akan digunakannya untuk menyendokkan nasi goreng dan berkacak pinggang dengan kepala menengadah keatas menarik nafas demi menjernihkan pikirannya. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan akan hal buruk yang dapat terjadi pada Baekhyun muncul dikepalanya.

"Baekkie, sebelum melindungi seseorang, ataupun sesuatu ada baiknya kau memastikan keselamatan dirimu sendiri," ujar Sehun lembut.

" _Iya, maafkan aku oppa, aku terlalu ceroboh,_ " ucap Baekhyun pelan. " _Beruntung seorang ahjussi menyelamatkanku._ "

" _Oh God bless him_ ," desah Sehun. "Kau mengenalnya?"

" _Tidak, aku tidak sempat menanyakan nama ahjussi itu tapi aku sudah mengucapkan terima kasih karena bagaimanapun ia telah menyelamatkan nyawaku_ ," jawab Baekhyun. _"Mungkin jika aku dipertemukan kembali dengannya aku akan berterima kasih dengan cara yang lebih baik karena jujur saja tadi aku masih agak shock sehingga sulit berfikir dan ia juga terlihat agak buru-buru untuk sebuah pertemuan atau semacamnya_."

"Jika dipertemukan kembali dengan ahjussi itu aku juga akan mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan gadisku yang ceroboh tetapi berjiwa penyayang ini," andai Baekhyun ada disampingnya saat ini sudah pasti Sehun akan memeluknya dan mencubiti pipi dan hidung mancung Baekhyun karena gemas.

" _Oppa takut kehilanganku ya hihi,_ " canda Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada satupun orang didunia ini yang tidak merasa takut kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintainya, Baekkie chagiya," ucapan lembut Sehun berakibat tidak baik pada kinerja jantung Baekhyun dan juga pada kulit pipinya yang perlahan memerah.

" _Aihh oppa membuat pipiku memerah,_ " sungut Baekhyun manja disahut tawa Sehun.

"Sini kucium biar semakin memerah," tawar Sehun menggoda.

"Appa pulang," Sehun menoleh kearah pintu masuk dapur dan mendapati ayahnya tengah berkutat dengan dasi dikerah kemejanya.

" _Apa itu appa, oppa_?"

"Ya, appa sudah pulang."

" _Baiklah, kalau begitu kita sudahi dulu bicaranya nanti appanya oppa terabaikan_."

"Eyy, ya sudah nanti oppa akan menelponmu lagi ya."

" _Baiklah oppa, selamat makan untuk yang baru selesai masak hihi_."

"Untuk yang sedang sibuk dengan anggota baru keluarga Wu juga jangan lupa makan malam," Sehun balas mengingatkan.

Senyuman tak menghilang dari bibir Sehun meskipun acara menelponnya dengan Baekhyun telah berakhir. Ia melirik sang ayah yang tengah mencomot omlete buatannya dengan garpu.

"Appa tampak kusut," ucap Sehun seraya mengambil piring untuk diisi dengan nasi goreng.

"Ya, persiapan untuk proyek baru serta acara _family gathering_ di Jeju sangat menyita waktu."

"Appa belum makan malam juga?"

"Begitulah, apa kau memasak banyak?"

"Lumayan, kita makan bersama saja disatu piring seperti biasanya."

"Baiklah," jawab Chanyeol. Setelah menaruh nasi goreng dipiring Sehun bergerak membuatkan teh untuk sang ayah lalu menaruhnya diatas meja. " _Gomawo adeul-ah_."

"Jadi acara _gathering_ kali ini di Jeju?"

"Ya, kau berminat untuk menemani appa?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun mengedikkan bahu sambil mulai menyendokkan nasi goreng dan makan dari piring yang sama dengan ayahnya. "Appa mengerti jika kau memilih untuk tidak ikut, okay."

"Aku belum mengatakan apapun appa."

"Bagaimanapun kau memiliki kekasih yang membutuhkan perhatian daripada menemani duda kesepian macam appa," Chanyeol berujar sambil mengedikkan bahu lalu terkekeh sendiri karena kata-katanya, Sehun ikut menimpali tawa sang ayah.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengajak Baekhyun juga, apa boleh?" Chanyeol tampak memikirkannya sambil mengunyah nasi goreng kimchi.

"Ajaklah, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau mengikuti acara _family gathering_ dan hampir semua staf Settledom membawa serta keluarga mereka."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakan padanya nanti," jawab Sehun. "Ah ya, bagaimana jika sebelum ke Jeju aku mengajak Baekhyun kerumah untuk diperkenalkan pada appa, agar nantinya tidak canggung."

"Kapan?"

"Kapan appa memiliki waktu luang?"

"Hmm… Sabtu bagaimana, sehari sebelum ke Jeju?"

"Baiklah tidak masalah," angguk Sehun setuju. Akhirnya saat ini datang, ia akan memperkenalkan gadisnya secara resmi pada sang ayah. Melihat rasa antusias Sehun atas persetujuannya membuat Chanyeol juga tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

o)(o

Baekhyun mendongakkan sedikit lehernya ketika ia mendapati sebuah mobil tak asing terparkir didepan La Vince. Dan seperti tebakannya, dari dalam mobil tersebut muncul seorang wanita berusia sekitar 40 tahunan.

"Oh, Nyonya Lee datang," itu suara Ji Soo yang baru saja menaruh nampan diatas meja counter.

"Selamat datang di La Vince, nyonya Lee," ucap para karyawan penuh hormat disambut senyuman ramah dari Lee Hyemi istri dari pemilik La Vince.

"Selamat datang di La Vince silahkan memesan," Baekhyun turut menyapa seolah dirinya tengah berhadapan dengan pelanggan mereka.

"Eyy kau ini," Lee Hyemi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi tingkah Baekhyun, ia mengedarkan pandangan dan tampak puas karena La Vince tidak pernah sepi pengunjung.

"Imo datang sendiri saja, tumben sekali si kembar tidak ikut." Meskipun terkadang Jaemin dan Jeno selalu menggerecokinya ketika sedang bekerja namun kedua adik sepupunya itu sangat menghibur Baekhyun jika ia sedang kelelahan dengan antrian pelanggan.

"Sikembar hari ini les bahasa Mandarin, Baekkie-ya," jawab bibinya itu.

"Oh iya benar aku lupa imo," jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa manajer Lee ada ditempatnya?"

"Ya, manajer Lee baru saja kembali dari membeli beberapa keperluan didapur bersama koki, "

"Baiklah, kalau begitu imo menemui manajer Lee dulu," Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tak lema setelah bibinya berbelok lorong kanan menuju ke ruangan manajer La Vince, Baekhyun melihat mobil tak asing lainnya memasuki area parkiran La Vince. Dari dalam Hyundai berwarna biru metalik itu keluar sosok gadis berpakaian casual yang Baekhyun kenali sebagai sahabatnya, Ji Hera.

"Oh! Hera!" Ji Soo berhenti sebentar dalam perjalanannya menuju counter kasir ketika melihat gadis yang dikenalinya sebagai sahabat Baekhyun itu.

"Annyeong Ji Soo oppa," sapa Hera ramah.

"Mau bertemu Baekhyun?"

"Iya," angguknya. Bersama dengan Ji Soo, Hera menghampiri Baekhyun di counter kasir sementara Ji Soo menaruh pesanan diatas nampan untuk diantarkan kemeja pelanggan yang memesan.

"Aku datang."

"Aku melihatmu datang, dan tumben kau kemari," Hera menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku mengirimkan pesan bahwa aku akan datang kemari Baekkie-ya, kau tidak mengecek ponselmu ya?" Baekhyun merogoh saku rok kerja yang dikenakannya untuk mengambil ponsel dan benar saja, ada sekitar tiga pesan dari Hera.

"Tadi pelanggan begitu ramai saat makan siang jadi aku tidak sempat mengecek ponsel dan lagi aku memasang mode silent."

"Sudah kuduga, jadi kau sibuk sekali tidak?"

"Jam istrahatku sebentar lagi, kenapa, kau mau curhat?"

"Aku sengaja datang kemari demi curhat denganmu hihi," tawa Hera pelan.

o)(o

"Gomawo Joohyuk oppa," ucap Baekhyun pada rekan kerjanya yang mengantarkan pesanannya dan Hera, keduanya kini berada dimeja paling sudut untuk mengobrol.

"Sudah tugasku nona-nona cantik, _have a nice day_ ," Baekhyun dan Hera mendesah kagum mendengar ucapan manis Joohyuk. Ia adalah salah satu waiters favorit para kaum hawa. Lihat saja bagaimana manisnya cara ia menyapa dan berucap. Hera sudah sejak lama mengidolakan Joohyuk yang juga mahasiswa parttime seperti Baekhyun. Baekhyun, Ji Soo dan Joohyuk adalah karyawan parttime yang membantu La Vince menarik para kawula muda untuk memenuhi café dilantai satu La Vince.

"Ahh andai saja teman kencanku semanis Joohyuk oppa."

"Ji Hera dan kebiasaannya mengeluhkan segala hal, banyak-banyaklah bersyukur nona Ji," ceramah Baekhyun.

"Ccck, jangan sombong hanya karena kau memacari sunbae yang dicintai seantero Cheongchun," sungut Hera.

"Aku patut begitu untuk seorang Park Sehun," Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya setelah menyuapkan potongan red velvet kemulut mungilnya.

"Menyebalkan," gerutu Hera.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau curhatkan _uri chingu_?"

"Aku ingin berhenti mengencani Jungkook."

"Huhh kenapa, menurutku dia manis dan suaranya juga bagus, Hera-ya kau memacari vokalis dari band kampus yang popular."

"Justru karena itu, dia terlalu popular dan itu menyebalkan, tidakkah kau merasakan itu dengan Sehun sunbae?"

"Tidak juga," geleng Baekhyun.

"Aku benci ketika para gadis mengelu-elukan nama Jungkook dan mereka menjelek-jelekkanku dibelakang punggungku," omel Hera sambil menusuk-nusuk pancake yang dipesannya dengan garpu saking kesalnya. "Seperti mereka lebih baik dariku saja, benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Itu resiko mengencani lelaki popular Hera-ya, jadi kau benar-benar ingin mengakhiri kencanmu dengan Jungkook?"

"Hmm.. mumpung kami belum memiliki perasaan yang terlalu dalam, ia juga terlihat tidak terlalu peduli jika aku mengomel tentang fansnya dan lagi… huhh…"

"Dan lagi apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Jungkook adalah seorang trainee agency yang sedang dipersiapkan untuk debut dengan konsep boyband, maka mengakhiri kencan kami adalah pilihan tepat."

"Kupikir juga begitu," angguk Baekhyun. "Memacari idol itu sulit," ia kembali menikmati red velvet miliknya sebelum teringat sesuatu.

"HERA-YA!"

"YA! Kau mengagetkan aku!" Baekhyun meringis merasa bersalah telah mengejutkan sahabatnya itu.

" _Mianhae_ hehe," cengirnya. "Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?" tanya Hera mengerucutkan bibirnya masih kesal karena Baekhyun membuatnya nyaris terkena serangan jantung.

"Aku akan bertemu dengan orang tua Sehun oppa," mata Hera membesar mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Yang benar?"

"Hm-hm," angguk kepala berkuncir kuda itu. "Tapiiiiii… bagaimana ini aku sudah gugup dari sekarang padahal bertemunya besok."

"Hihi wajar saja jika kau gugup karena ini pengalaman pertamamu dengan pacar pertamamu pula," Hera menepuk punggung tangan Baekhyun yang meremas tangannya. "Butuh saran dariku?"

"Tentu saja, kau kan pakarnya," Hera berdecak mendengarnya, Baekhyun pasti akan mengatakan dirinya pakarnya berpacaran. Padahal ia baru berkencan tiga kali dan Baekhyun sudah menjulukinya pakar berpacaran.

"Aku hanya pernah bertemu dengan keluarga pacarku sekali, apa kau ingat Taehyung?"

"Ahh Taehyung teman SMU kita itu?"

"Ya, Taehyung yang itu," angguk Hera. "Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menjadi dirimu sendiri Baekkie, kau sudah terlahir dengan keramahan yang mampu membuat setiap orang seketika menyukaimu maka gunakan itu dengan baik."

"Kau kan tahu aku selalu canggung dengan orang baru."

"Sehun sunbae pasti membantumu untuk mengakrabkan diri," Hera kembali menepuk punggung tangan Baekhyun. "Yang terpenting percaya diri dan _be yourself, don't be fake okay_?"

" _Yes mam_!"

"Cckk bocah Wu ini!" Hera dengan sekenanya menoyor jidat Baekhyun menggunakan sendok gula. Yang ditoyor meringis kecil dalam kekehannya.

" _Gomawo_ Hera-ya hihi."

o)(o

Jessica bersedekap sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir melihat bagaimana putri tunggalnya menghamburkan hampir seluruh isi lemarinya diatas kasur demi mencari pakaian yang tepat untuk digunakan dalam acara makan malam bersama 'calon mertua' alias ayahnya Sehun.

 _"Sweety_ , mommy tidak akan membantumu untuk mengemas kembali pakaian ini ke dalam lemari okay?" Baekhyun menjebikkan bibirnya menatap sang ibu.

"Kalau begitu bantu Baekkie memilih pakaian, mom."

"Padahal sudah 17 tahun dan punya pacar tetapi memilih pakaian untuk bertemu calon mertua saja bingung, apa kau selalu begini jika ingin berkencan dengan Sehun hmm?" Jessica mendekat kearah kasur Baekhyun untuk meraih salah satu _flower print dress_ yang sangat manis. "Coba kenakan ini."

"Mom itu dress musim panas."

"Musim panas berakhir sampai akhir bulan ini _sweety_ jadi tidak masalah kau mengenakannya, dan ini sangat manis saat kau pakai dipesta kebun bibimu Hyemi," Jessica menyodorkan dress tersebut pada Baekhyun.

" _Jeongmal_?"

"Iya, percaya pada Mommy," Baekhyunpun menerima dress tersebut dan segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian.

"Wahh ada apa ini, apa monster baru saja menyerang lemari _uri gongju-nim_?" sang kepala keluarga Wu muncul diambang pintu kamar putrinya. Jessica menoleh sebentar sambil menata kembali pakaian sang anak kedalam lemari.

"Aku kan sudah bercerita tentang Baekhyun yang akan bertemu dengan ayah Sehun, _honey_."

"Ah ya," angguk lelaki berkaca mata persegi itu, kaca mata baca yang selalu dipakainya ketika ia sedang bekerja. Penulis sepertinya bekerja dimana saja, dirumah, dicafe, bahkan ditaman kota. Hanya perlu membawa laptopnya kemanapun ia pergi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun begitu ia keluar dari kamar mandi. "Oh daddy disini."

"Daddy ingin melihat persiapan putri daddy yang katanya akan bertemu calon mertuanya hari ini."

"Aihh mommy penggosip," Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju sang ayah dan memeluknya mencoba untuk menutupi pipinya yang memerah malu. Jessica dan Kris terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah putri mereka.

"Mana coba sini daddy lihat," Kris menyimpan tangannya pada kedua lengan Baekhyun untuk melihat penampilan putrinya itu. "Hmm… daddy tidak ingat kapan putri daddy ini terlihat jelek," Baekhyun mengeryitkan hidungnya lucu untuk menahan senyuman.

"Apa mommy bilang, dress itu cocok untukmu _sweety_."

"Mommy yang terbaik."

"Kau sudah memikirkan akan membawa buah tangan apa Baekkie _sweety_?" tanya Kris.

"Hmm… aku masih bingung, sebaiknya apa, saat daddy berkunjung untuk bertemu keluarga mommy apa yang daddy bawa sebagai buah tangan?" tanya Baekhyun membuat sang ayah menaikkan alisnya tampak berfikir untuk mengingat apa gerangan buah tangan yang dibawanya.

"Jangan tanyakan pada daddymu, dia agak pelupa belakangan ini _sweety_ ," ejek Jessica.

"Aku ingat _honey_ ," Kris membela diri.

"Apa?" serentak Baekhyun dan Jessica.

"Aku membawakan _Tanghulu_ ," jika Jessica tersenyum, Baekhyun justru mengeryitkan dahinya karena bingung.

"Apa itu _Tanghulu,_ dad?"

"Itu manisan buah, mendiang kakekmu dulu sangat menyukai manisan itu."

"Haruskah Baekkie membawakan sesuatu yang disukai oleh ayah Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu apa yang disukai oleh ayahnya Sehun?" Jessica balik bertanya.

"Hmm... mmhh.. tidak," jawabnya.

"Kenapa tidak bertanya pada Sehun," usul Kris.

"Baekkie malu daddy," Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tangan ayahnya seperti anak berusia 7 tahun yang meminta perhatian orang tuanya.

"Bukankah Sehun dan ayahnya pernah tinggal di California sebelumnya?" Jessica ingat ia sempat mengobrol singkat dengan Sehun ketika pacar putrinya itu berkunjung kebutiknya bersama dengan Baekhyun.

"Ya, Sehun dan ayahnya pernah tinggal di California, kenapa mom?"

"Bawakan wine saja, bagaimana?"

"Apa itu... tidak masalah?" tanya Baekhyun. "Membawakan alkohol?"

"Jika ia pernah tinggal di California maka ia tidak akan keberatan," sahut Kris pula. "Karena disana membawakan minuman pada jamuan makan malam atau pada pesta _barbeque_ sudah hal yang biasa, bukan ide yang buruk."

"Dan bawakan juga teh ginseng merah kebetulan mommy baru membelinya untuk stok dirumah kita, bagaimana?"

"Nahh! Kau tahu kenapa daddy memilih mommy mu menjadi istri, karena dia selalu punya solusi untuk segala masalah," Kris mengedipkan mata pada Jessica yang mengeryitkan hidungnya dengan senyuman dan gelengan kepala. Sekarang kalian tahu darimana Baekhyun menuruni eskpresi mengerutkan hidung itu.

"Ahhh daddy manisnya," Baekhyun memeluk pinggang ayahnya.

"Sudah selesai," Jessica menepuk kedua telapak tangannya seakan membersihkan debu setelah berhasil merapikan kembali pakaian dilemari Baekhyun.

" _Mommy is the best_ ," Baekhyun melompat kecil kearah Jessica, memeluknya dan mengecup pipi sang ibu yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya.

"Butuh bantuan dengan _make up_?"

"Tidak mom, aku bisa melakukannya kalau hanya untuk _dinner_ begini."

"Baiklah, mommy akan menyiapkan wine serta teh ginseng merah yang akan kau bawa nanti," Baekhyun mengangguk dan Jessica meninggalkan Kris bersama Baekhyun karena ia tahu ayah dan anak itu butuh mengobrol.

Jessica bukannya tidak menyadari ada kekhawatiran didalam hati sang suami sejak ia mengetahui putrinya memiliki kekasih. Seperti Jessica yang sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, Kris sebagai seorang ayahpun demikian. Bahkan menrut Jessica, Kris cenderung protektif pada sang anak. Ia kerap kali dilanda rasa khawatir yang berlebihan jikalau Baekhyun tidak bersama orang yang tepat. Dan disanalah peran Jessica sebagai istri dibutuhkan. Dengan kepandaiannya memberikan pandangan pada Kris, sang suamipun akhirnya dapat mulai menyadari bahwa Baekhyun suatu saat juga akan seperti Jessica. Menikah dan dibawa pergi oleh suaminya. Kris hanya memiliki sedikit trauma dengan kehidupan rumah tangga mendiang ibunya yang telah bercerai dengan sang suami. Ia tak ingin hal seperti itu terjadi pada biduk rumah tangganya, juga pada putrinya kelak.

"Daddy tidak perlu khawatir," Kris menoleh kearah Baekhyun karena sejak tadi pandangannya terarah pada pintu yang baru saja Jessica tutup sebagian saat ia keluar. Baekhyun menggenggam kedua telapak tangan ayahnya yang ukurannya lebih besar dari telapak tangannya sendiri dan tersenyum lembut pada sang ayah. "Suatu saat jika Baekkie menikah, dengan siapapun itu, Baekkie berjanji akan hidup bahagia dan tidak akan membuat daddy khawatir. Dan yang paling penting, Baekkie tidak akan pernah mengabaikan daddy dan mommy," Kris menarik putrinya itu kedalam dekapannya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya lembut.

"Rasanya baru kemarin daddy mengantarkanmu ke taman kanak-kanak tapi sebentar lagi kau malah akan bertemu dengan calon mertuamu," Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Aku masih gadis kecil daddy kok."

"Tentu, selalu, kau akan selalu menjadi gadis kecil daddy."

o)(o

Malam ini Sehun sengaja datang menjemput Baekhyun dengan menggunakan mobil Chanyeol ayahnya karena ia ingin memastikan Baekhyun merasa aman dan nyaman. Maka begitu mobilnya telah terparkir sempurna didepan kediaman keluarga Wu, ia keluar dari mobil dan sudah disambut oleh Baekhyun yang dirangkul sang ayah bersama dengan ibunya yang selalu terlihat modis bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bersantai dirumah.

"Selamat malam ahjussi, _aunt_ ," jangan heran kenapa Sehun memanggil Jessica dengan sebutan 'aunt' karena menurut Jessica panggilan 'ahjumma' tidak cocok untuknya.

"Selamat malam Sehun," sahut Jessica dan Kris nyaris bersamaan.

"Ahh panggilan _aunt_ selalu terasa janggal ditelingaku, mungkin kau harus secepatnya memanggilku mommy seperti Baekhyun," goda Jessica sambil melirik sang anak yang memberi peringatan pada ibunya itu dengan membesarkan bola matanya. Sementara Sehun tersenyum sopan menanggapi ucapan jessica

"Aku ingin mengajak Baekhyun makan malam dirumahku bersama dengan ayahku, kuharap ahjussi dan _aunt_ tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja tidak Sehun, titip putri kesayangan kami ini dan pastikan ia tidak berbuat hal bodoh karena terlalu gugup yang nantinya membuat dirinya malu sendiri."

"Mommyyyy," rengek Baekhyun. Jessica, Kris dan Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat tegang _sweety_ , rileks dan yakin segalanya akan baik-baik saja," Jessica membingkai wajah putrinya itu lalu mengecup kedua pipinya dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Baekhyun. "Ucapkan mantra ini, ayah Sehun akan menyukaiku, ayah Sehun akan menyukaiku, itu sebagai motivasi," Jessica tertawa kecil begitu pula dengan Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih mom, akan kulakukan," jawab Baekhyun lalu beralih pada Kris. "Dad."

"Jangan menyetir terlalu cepat karena ini malam hari dan sampaikan salamku pada ayahmu, mungkin lain waktu kita bisa keluar untuk makan malam bersama," mendengar itu Sehun dan Baekhyun bertukar lirikan. Lalu Sehun mengangguk dengan senyuman terpatri dibibirnya. Ucapan Kris semacam lampu hijau bahwa ayah kekasihnya ini tidak keberatan jika kedua keluarga mereka bisa menjadi dekat dimasa depan.

"Tentu ahjussi akan kusampaikan, kalau begitu aku dan Baekhyun pamit."

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan."

" _Take care kids_ ," Jessica melambai ketika mobil berlalu didepan mereka.

"Apa yang kau bisikkan pada Baekkie _honey_?"

"Sebuah mantra untuk memotivasi putri kecil kita," jawabnya. "Ayo masuk, kita juga harus makan malam."

o)(o

Baekhyun memilin jemari dipangkuannya sambil menyibukkan diri dengan pemandangan diluar kaca mobil. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat gadisnya yang tampak gugup dan gelisah itu. Maka ketika _traffic light_ berganti menjadi merah, ia membawa tangannya untuk menggenggam jemari Baekhyun membuat gadisnya menoleh.

"Gugup hmm?"

"Sangat," cicit Baekhyun.

"Ayahku akan menyukaimu, percayalah."

"Itu juga yang dikatakan Hera dan mommy."

"Nah! Jadi apa yang kau risaukan chagiya."

"Ini pengalaman pertamaku oppa."

"Ini juga pengalaman pertamaku mengajak pacar kerumah untuk diperkenalkan dengan appa."

"Lelaki kan tidak seperti perempuan yang mudah merasa gugup dan khawatir," Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kau hanya perlu percaya diri, jadilah dirimu sendiri, jadilah dirimu yang biasanya dan yang terpenting," Sehun mengelus pipi Baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut. "Jadilah Baekhyun yang membuatku jatuh cinta." Baekhyun balas menggenggam tangan Sehun dipipinya dengan senyuman dibarengi anggukan kecil.

Rasa percaya diri itupun muncul dengan sendirinya setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun. Baekhyun memang tidak boleh terlalu berbesar kepala karena dirinya telah terbiasa dikelilingi oleh orang yang dengan mudah menyukainya karena sikap ramahnya. Adakalanya situasi dan kondisi justru tak seperti yang kita harapkan dan Baekhyun hanya berharap itu tidak terjadi. Ini perngalaman pertamanya dan ia ingin memberikan kesan baik tentang dirinya pada ayah Sehun.

"Omong-omong appa memasakkan makanan favoritmu."

"Hmm.. bulgogi?" tanya Baekhyun dijawab anggukan oleh Sehun.

o)(o

Chanyeol baru saja selesai bersiap-siap ketika dirinya mendengar suara mesin mobil memasuki halaman rumahnya. Itu pastilah Sehun pikirnya. Maka setelah memastikan jam tangan telah terpasang dengan sempurna pada pergelangan tangan serta kemeja juga celananya telah membalut tubuhnya dengan apik dan rapi iapun memutuskan untuk keluar menyambut tamu yang tak lain adalah kekasih putranya.

"Aku pulang," suara Sehun terdengar setelah ia membuka pintu dan menggandeng Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Selamat da... tang," terdapat jeda dalam ucapan sambutan Chanyeol karena keterkejutannya akan sosok yang tengah digandeng putranya masuk kedalam kediaman mereka. Tak beda dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyunpun sama terkejutnya.

"Ahjussi?" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia telah berhadapan dalam jarak dekat dengan sang ayah. Ia menatap ayahnya dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya Sehun.

o)(o

Beberapa hari yang lalu setelah pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis yang memiliki wajah begitu mirip dengan Baixian, Chanyeol berfikir jika seandainya ia memanglah reinkarnasi Baixian maka apakah ia dikirimkan Tuhan untuk Chanyeol? Akankah kehadiran sosok yang tak ia ketahui namanya itu akan menjadi pengganti sosok Baixian yang telah tiada. Akankah kisah cinta kakek dan nenek Song Qian terulang pada Chanyeol?

Kenyataan menampar telak Chanyeol ketika malam ini sosok bernama Wu Baekhyun yang ia ketahui adalah nama dari kekasih putranya Park Sehun adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang ia selamatkan beberapa hari lalu. Gadis yang – sebut saja – adalah reinkarnasi Baixian. Kini Chanyeol menyadari, jangan berharap terlalu banyak pada sesuatu hal yang belum pasti. Pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun telah menumbuhkan semacam harapan cinta dimasa lalunya akan bersemi dimasa depan, lewat Baekhyun. Namun sayangnya, harapan harus dikubur bahkan sebelum itu coba dibangun.

"Aku Wu Baekhyun, senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan ahjussi," ucap Baekhyun sopan. Ketika bola mata mungilnya menangkap wujud Chanyeol beberapa detik yang lalu ia merasakan hentakan aneh didadanya semacam sebuah keterkejutan. Takdir macam apa ini? Ia dipertemukan kembali dengan lelaki yang menyelamatkan hidupnya dan ternyata ia adalah ayah dari kekasihnya sendiri.

"Aku Park Chanyeol ayah Sehun," Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak terlihat kaku meskipun sebenarnya ia merasakan ada rasa kebas dihatinya setelah mengetahui jati diri kekasih sang putra.

"Ayahmu adalah ahjussi yang menyelamatkanku saat akan tertabrak motor beberapa hari lalu oppa," Baekhyun menjelaskan pada Sehun. Orbs Sehun membola mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ayahnya adalah penyelamat Baekhyun.

"Appa menyelamatkan Baekhyun?"

"Kebetulan appa berada disana," jawab Chanyeol. Sehun melepas dengan lembut gandengannya pada tangan Baekhyun lalu memeluk sang ayah dengan satu tanganya.

"Terima kasih appa," Chanyeol menepuk punggung Sehun.

"Kenapa kau jadi bersikap begini hm, apa karena disini ada pacarmu?" ledek Chanyeol mencoba mencairkan suasana, meskipun sebenarnya lebih kepada mencoba menyamankan perasaannya sendiri.

"Sehun oppa berjanji jika ia bertemu dengan orang yang telah menyelamatkanku maka ia akan mengucapkan terima kasih," ujar Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya takdir telah mengaitkan benang merah diantara Baekhyun, aku dan appa," ucap Sehun. Ia tidak mengetahui ada rahasia yang bekerja dibalik ucapannya sendiri.

o)(o

Menu makan malam yang dihidangkan sangat beragam, persis seperti sedang makan disebuah restoran dengan menu _full set Korean Dishes_. Baekhyun menaruh ujung sumpit dibibirnya, kebiasaannya jika ia sedang bingung akan sesuatu. Biasanya ia akan menaruh telunjuk dibibirnya. Diam-diam Chanyeol memperhatikan itu dan ia tersenyum begitu tipis memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun yang terlihat lucu.

"Ahjussi menyiapkan ini semua?"

"Sehun turut membantu."

"Hanya memotong dan membersihkan, selebihnya dilakukan oleh appa," sahut Sehun. "Kau harus memakan semuanya chagiya karena masakan appa sangat lezat." Rasanya ada sesuatu yang membuat telinga Chanyeol berdenging ketika mendengar Sehun memanggil Baekhyun dengan panggilan 'chagiya' begitu. Seperti ada sebuah speaker yang tiba-tiba berdengung tepat dilubang telingamu.

"Tentu, selamat makan," ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak dapat menghentikan matanya untuk melirik pada Baekhyun yang tengah menikmati masakannya dan Sehun yang juga menyodorkan beberapa makanan pada Baekhyun.

"Cobalah kimchi mentimunnya," Chanyeol menyodorkan mangkuk berisi kimchi mentimun kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun nyengir kecil merasa tidak enak hati.

"Aku… tidak makan mentimun ahjussi, _jeosonghaeyo_ ," mendengar jawaban Baekhyun membuat tatapan Chanyeol membeku selama sepersekian detik.

 _Ibuku membuatku kimbap, kau mau mencobanya Baixian?_

 _Tentu, tapi... apa ini... mentimun?_

 _Ya, itu ada campuran mentimun, wortel dan bayam, sehat dan juga enak_

 _Chanyeol aku tidak bisa memakan mentimun_

 _Kenapa?_

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol dan seakan iapun turut mendengar gema suara bocahnya bertanya pada Baixian.

 _Aku tidak suka aromanya_

"Aku tidak suka aroma mentimun," Chanyeol menahan dirinya dengan menggenggam sumpit agak erat pada tangan kanannya. Demi Tuhan, takdir macam apa ini?

"Ah, sepertinya aku lupa memberitahu appa soal itu. Tapi aku rasa tidak apa-apa, appa bisa mengerti, bukan begitu appa?" tanya Sehun dan ia mendapatkan anggukan agak kaku dari Chanyeol. Serta senyuman yang dipaksakan meskipun itu terlewat oleh atensi Sehun yang lebih fokus pada Baekhyun.

"Aku lega," ucap Baekhyun beberapa menit kemudian memecahkan kesenyapan yang hanya berisi dentingan suara alat makan. "Karena tidak ada larangan berbicara saat sedang makan."

"Tidak ada larangan seperti itu disini, adakalanya saat makan aku dan appa membicarakan apa saja kegiatanku hari ini selama dikampus dan hal lainnya," Sehun yang menjawab.

"Aku juga begitu dengan mom dan dad," balas Baekhyun. "Ah ya, ahjussi tidak merasa keberatan dengan buah tangan yang kubawa bukan?" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya khawatir. Chanyeol melirik keberadaan botol wine diseberang meja makan dan menggeleng dengan senyuman kecil.

"Tidak."

"Wine mengingatkanku pada bibi Grace, bukan begitu appa?"

"Ya, ia selalu membawanya jika kita melakukan pesta _barbeque_ ," angguk Chanyeol.

"Siapa bibi Grace?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Istri dari sahabat appa di California."

"Ahh begitu, itu usulan ibuku karena menurutnya di California itu biasa dibawa jika mengadakan _dinner_ atau _barbeque_ dan aku juga membawakan teh ginseng merah."

"Itu bagus untuk kesehatan, terima kasih untuk buah tangannya Baekhyun," jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman yang membentuk bingkai eyesmile pada kedua matanya. Jantung Chanyeol seolah ingin lepas dari cangkangnya. Senyuman itu telah 20 tahun lamanya tidak dilihatnya. Dan setelah kurun waktu puluhan tahun itu kini ia dihadapkan pada seseorang yang memiliki senyuman yang sama, kekasih putranya.

"Ehemm.. apa Sehun sudah bercerita tentang acara _family gathering_ di Jeju?"

" _Family gathering?_ " Baekhyun tampak bingung dan meminta kejelasan pada Sehun.

"Perusahaan appa mengadakan acara _family gathering_ di Jeju setiap tahun dan pada kesempatan itu, setiap karyawan diperolehkan membawa anggota keluarganya ikut serta. Aku ingin menemani appa dan aku juga berencana mengajakmu, apa kau mau?"

"Aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya," jawab Baekhyun. "Tapi bagaimana dengan izin dari mom dan dad."

"Tenang saja, itulah tugasnya seorang pacar," Sehun menepuk dadanya.

Dahulu sekali, Chanyeol pernah memimpikan hal seperti ini terjadi padanya. Ia akan mengajak Baixian untuk makan malam dirumah bersama dengan keluarganya. Memperkenalkan Baixian bukan lagi sebagai sahabatnya melainkan sebagai seorang kekasih. Namun hal itu tak pernah terwujud dan kini didepan matanya sosok yang begitu mirip dengan Baixian justru ditakdirkan untuk terlahir kembali, berada ditengah-tengah keluarganya sebagai kekasih Sehun.

 _Xiao Lu, takdir itu datang padaku_

 _Baixian telah kembali namun ia tidak ditakdirkan untukku... atau... ia memang tidak pernah ditakdirkan untukku ?..._

To be Continued

Thanks To :

 **Fvirliani614 chanhungf azurradeva byunbaek92 Galaxy Aquarius TrinColudSparkyu Ah-Chanbaek97 NaomiRB inibaek deboramivhailin Railash61 chanbyun0606 Jung Minji babybaek Dyah284 nikesuliha elisabethlaurenti12399 exobbabe BAEKBAEK04 lee ooh on Kareninna bbhyun06 byuncaca acc94 neniFanadicky ChiakiBee byun Baekhee silkyes chankybaek ariniencedw fks24 Song Soo Hwa RahmaIndirawati chanbaekus chanbaekhunlove Fairoza husnia adiba galaxyhyung leeminoznurhayati Tksit Byunaf** Ohh Ahh uhm oh ah yeh **BabyByunie** hyyunie **utarigunawan14 Lee seohyun** parkobyunxo **Incandescence7 DesiiDesmin** Guest kaila Guest LQ tai kuda ChanBaekTyUlala Guest **VOUSTALGRAM** cb Real ParkHana **Oxyeols** yousee **LavinaCho21 weiweichan** Adndpwh syifa mu **Tjabecute** ChanBMine **NLPCY** yurinBaek04bbhyun92Niia Chanhyuniieeelfvilkyu **ByunJaehyunee nnukeybum princebaechan bbhyunee7 indi1004** iiiiiguest kim ace Nur Safitri Shinres Exo-l Guest yoorin **tripleone** lovely haruno **Yuliani446 byuncaca Luhanssi Baekpie461 byunbaekcha04**

 **KEPO :**

Well, tadinya Yuanfen udah janjian dari kapam hari mau update bareng sama POD Oppa punyanya Author **Baekbychuu** tapi sayangnya POD oppa musti di cancel updatenya karena ada masalah dengan kompinya yang mana memuat data penting sekaligus semua FF Ella oppa. So, mungkin ntar update chapter depan kompinya udah okay dan ndak ada masalah sama filenya, POD oppaaa bogocippooo!

So, karena saya sudah bilang diawal bahwa saya tidak akan kepo tentang ff ini gimana ntarnya, Sehun sama Baek piye? Nyanyeol sama Baek piye ? Perbedaan usia? Bla bla bla hihi. Seriously saya ingin reader menebak dan penasaran meskipun mungkin nantinya tebakan reader ada yang benar atau ada yang salah hehe... saya sangaaaat suka membaca review reader yang sangat beragam, mbikin saya excited untuk teteup ngelanjut nulis chapter berikutnya dan berikutnya. BTW gomawo sooo muchh untuk reader yang tetap setia mengikuti Yuanfen dan berbaik hati untuk meninggalkan review, aku harap tidak ada yang terlewat yahhh namanya dari list diatas, soalnya FFN belakangan error jadi ada review bertambah tapi ndak muncul nama akunya di kotak review.

And, malam ini saya juga update untuk **Affair Couple the Series** untuk para **HunBaek-Ship** bisa main-main kelapak itu ^^ juga Repost FF di **Breakfast Couple the Series** , salah satu ff yang diikutsertakan dalam FF Games CIC. Laluuu.. jangan lupa untuk cek list story dari **Parkayoung, AeriChannie, KangSeull, Byun Min Hwa, Exorado, Oh Lana (wattpad Ohlana94), Kacangpolongman, Cactus93, JongTakGu88** serta **Hyurien92** karena kita update jamaaahhhh!

Okayy,, see u in next chapter and don't forget to leave ur review yahh ^^

 **RedApplee**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Seoul, 1997_**

 _Xiao Lu sebelumnya tak pernah berpikir bahwa dirinya akan datang dan menetap di Seoul. Mesk_ _i_ _pun ia banyak mendengar cerita tentang negeri ginseng itu dari Chanyeol selaku sahabat yang bertanah kelahiran Korea Selatan. Maka tak salah jika dirinya penasaran dan sangat senang ketika Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan sore di sungai Han yang sering ia dengar dari cerita sang ibu mertua._

 _"Kau lelah?" tanya Chanyeol begitu keduanya menemukan kursi untuk duduk sembari memandang keindahan pemandangan sungai Han disore hari._

 _"Tidak juga, eommonim bilang banyak bergerak terutama jalan-jalan begini akan mempermudah proses persalinanku nanti."_

 _"Ahh jadi karena itu kau sering berkeliling komplek bersama eomma disore hari?"_

 _"Hm-hm," angguk Xiao Lu. "Ramai sekali disini, ada banyak anak muda yang sedang pacaran, lihat itu," Xiao Lu mengangguk_ _k_ _an dagunya kearah salah satu pasangan muda-mudi yang tengah bergandengan tangan sambil senyum-senyum malu._

 _"Anak muda, diucapkan oleh seorang perempuan yang bahkan baru berusia 18 tahun," ledek Chanyeol membuat Xiao Lu gemas untuk mencubit lengan sahabat yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu._

 _"Ckk kehamilan membuatku merasa tua 10 tahun," jawab Xiao Lu. "Tapi aku sangat menikmatinya, ahh ya Chanyeol, apa selain Baixian kau tidak pernah menyukai gadis lain?"_

 _"Hmm…" Chanyeol duduk bersedekap sambil berfikir dan hanya butuh tiga detik untuk menggeleng pasti._

 _"Jadi Baixian cinta pertamamu?"_

 _"Mungkin bisa dikatakan demikian."_

 _"Whoaa daebak!" takjub Xiao Lu. Semakin kesini bahasa Korea Xiao Lu sudah semakin lancar meskipun terkadang ia masih menggunakan bahasa ibunya jika berbicara dengan Chanyeol dan ibu mertuanya yang memang_ _fasih_ _berbicara dalam bahasa China. "Baixian juga tidak pernah berpacaran_ _,_ _bahkan terlihat tertarik pada lelaki saja tidak pernah. Yang dia bicarakan hanya seputar kau dan Jay, tapi kau yang paling sering."_

 _"Benarkah?" senyuman tipis terbit disudut bibir Chanyeol._

 _"Hmm.. apa kau pernah berandai-andai jika seandainya kau dan Baixian berpacaran?"_

 _"Tentu saja, aku ini kan hanya manusia berjenis kelamin lelaki biasa seperti kebanyakan," Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya._

 _"Apa saja yang ada dalam andai-andaimu itu, apa kau membuat bucket listnya?" tanya Xiao Lu bersemangat._

 _"Setiap kali aku melihat Jay mengencani salah satu gadis disekolah, mengajaknya berkencan, makan bersama dikantin sekolah, atau memperkenalkannya pada orang tua, itu selalu membangkitkan daya khayalku tentang Baixian," ujar Chanyeol_ _mengenang_ _. "Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri, suatu saat aku akan mengajak Baixian kerumah untuk diperkenalkan sebagai kekasihku pada appa dan eomma. Makan malam bersama, bersepeda bersama, Baixian akan membawakan bekal untukku lalu kami akan makan dirooftop sekolah, berpayung bersama dikala hujan. Ada bany_ _a_ _k hal yang sangat ingin kulakukan bersamanya tapi itu tak dapat terwujudkan dan hanya tinggal sebuah andai," Xiao Lu memeluk lengan Chanyeol. Si lelaki menoleh dan tersenyum sendu pada sahabatnya itu._

 _"Mulai saat ini setiap kali kita mengingat dan membicarakan Baixian maka ingatlah saat paling bahagia ketika kita bersamanya," ujar Xiao Lu._

 _"Ya, tentu karena dia selalu hadir dengan senyuman dan tawanya yang khas."_

 _"Hm-hm si-tawa-persegi-Bian-Baixian," kekeh Xiao Lu pelan. "Ahh matahari senja."_

 _"Kesukaannya."_

 _Xiao Lu menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang tersenyum menatap matahari terbenam. Apa yang tidak Chanyeol ketahui tentang Baixian dan apapula yang tidak Baixian ketahui tentang Chanyeol. Telinganya seakan masih dapat mendengar setiap ocehan Baixian tentang Chanyeol._

 ** _"Cake pisang saja, Chanyeol lebih suka cake pisang daripada cake labu."_**

 ** _"Mama ajari Baixian masak ya, biar Baixian pandai memasak seperti Chanyeol."_**

 ** _"Aku mau belajar bermain gitar, kira-kira siapa yang bisa mengajari ya."_**

 ** _"Kau ini sahabat macam apa sih Xiao Lu, Chanyeol kan pandai memainkan gitar."_**

 ** _"Astaga kau benar Xian."_**

 _Baixian selalu tahu apapun itu tentang Chanyeol, bahkan hal kecil_ _sekalipun_ _._ _Sama seperti Xiao Lu yang mengenal Baixian dari hal yang tampak hingga yang tidak terlihat_ _._ _Namun harus Xiao Lu akui bahwa jika itu berkaitan tentang perasaan,_ _Baixian_ _tak pernah menceritakan secara gamblang_ _tetapi_ _sebagai sahabat Xiao Lu_ _dapat_ _menebak. Dalam hati Xiao Lu berkata seandainya saja dulu ia membantu mendorong Baixian dan Chanyeol untuk saling jujur tanpa membiarkan keduanya membuang banyak waktu menyimpan perasaan mereka._ _Xiao Lu mendesah pelan, kata andai selalu menjadi kata penghubung diantara Chanyeol dan Baixian. Dan Xiao Lu pikir, sudah terlalu terlambat untuk merubah kata andai itu, iyakah?_

o)(o

 **RedApplee**

present

 **YUANFEN**

o)(o

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Xiao Lu - Victoria Song - Jay Chou - Wu Yifan - Jessica Jung**

 **Support Cast :**

 **Choi Sooyoung Cho Kyuhyun Shim Changmin**

o)(o

 **Genre : Drama, Romance with a little bit Family**

 **Length : Multi-Chapter**

 **Warning : Genderswitch and Typos**

 **o)(o**

 **-** **BitterSweet** **-**

Didalam hidup Baekhyun, hanya ada dua orang lelaki yang mampu mengalihkan dunianya. Ayahnya sudah pasti menempati urutan pertama, lalu Sehun berada di urutan kedua. Baekhyun pikir ia sudah merasa puas dengan menempatkan kedua lelaki itu didalam hidupnya sampai hari dimana ia dipertemukan dengan sosok malaikat dalam wujud seorang Park Chanyeol. Ayah dari kekasihnya, bisa dikatakan akan menjadi calon ayah mertuanya nanti. Seperti yang sempat Sehun lontarkan tentang adanya benang merah yang mengait diantara dirinya, Sehun dan sang ayah. Baekhyun pun berfikiran sama. Mungkin kehadiran Chanyeol sebagai penyelamatnya kala itu sebagai awal dari hubungan keluarga yang akan terjalin diantara mereka kelak.

"Kucing abu-abu yang waktu itu, apa kau melepasnya?" tanya Chanyeol setelah menaruh sumpit disamping piringnya begitu ia telah memasukkan potongan terakhir daging kedalam rongga mulutnya dan mengunyahnya pelan.

"Tidak ahjussi, aku membawanya pulang untuk dirawat dirumah," jawab Baekhyun tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan mengingat perihal kucing yang diselamatkannya.

"Kau tidak ingin melaporkannya ke kantor polisi atau semacamnya, siapa tahu saja pemiliknya sedang mencarinya?" Baekhyun menunduk dengan tatapan sedih. Chanyeol harus menahan diri untuk tidak memanjangkan tangannya demi mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun yang menggembung lucu. Namun ternyata Sehun berbaik hati menjadi perwakilan Chanyeol untuk melakukan itu. Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya ketika ia melihat interaksi dua sejoli itu. Sehun tampak mencubit lembut pipi Baekhyun lalu mengusuk puncak kepalanya dengan kekehan kecil sambil berujar 'ahh kyeopta'.

"Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada si bulu abu-abu itu appa."

"Ayahku juga mengatakan hal yang sama dengan ahjussi," ucap Baekhyun pelan. "Ia tidak melarangku untuk menambah anggota keluarga dirumah kami tapi menurutnya akan lebih baik jika aku melaporkan terlebih dahulu agar jika pemilik kucing tersebut mencari maka ia bisa datang kerumah untuk mengambilnya."

"Ayahmu dan appaku sama-sama orang tua chagiya jadi mereka memiliki pola pikir yang sama."

"Itu akan lebih bijaksana," Chanyeol menimpali. "Kau mungkin telah menyelamatkan kucing tersebut dan sangat menyukainya. Namun diluar sana bisa jadi ada orang yang sangat menyayangi kucing tersebut dan mencari-cari keberadaan hewan peliharaannya itu. Bayangkan jika kau berada diposisinya," wahh! Chanyeol seolah-olah tengah menjadi ayah dari sepasang putra dan putri. Miris sekali jika ia ditakdirkan menjadi ayah Baekhyun pula. Ayah dari gadis berwajah mirip dengan Baixian, cinta pertamanya. Kau kemungkinan akan menyandang status ayahnya Chanyeol batinnya mengingatkan, ayah mertua tepatnya.

"Ahjussi benar, kalau begitu aku akan melaporkannya nanti."

" _Good girl_ ," Chanyeol tersenyum tepat disaat Baekhyun menatap kearahnya dan disambut senyuman manis berbuah _eyesmile_.

Chanyeol tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan ada denyutan aneh yang mengganjal dan terasa asing didadanya. Mungkin berbelas-belas tahun yang lalu, setiap kali ia melihat senyuman Baixian. Chanyeol pikir hatinya tak akan pernah bisa merasakan degupan ngilu yang menyenangkan seperti ini. Namun setelah sekian lama seolah ia mati rasa, kini debaran itu muncul kembali memperlihatkan eksistensinya. Untuk wujud yang serupa namun bukan sosok yang sama.

"Omong-omong masakan ahjussi sangat lezat, terima kasih untuk makan malam yang sangat lezat dan menyenangkan ini ahjussi," ucap Baekhyun.

"Sudah kubilang bukan kalau appa itu jago masak."

"Oppa harus banyak belajar dari ahjussi," ujar Baekhyun.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena lelaki yang pandai memasak itu seksi," Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu menjawab sambil melirik Chanyeol sungkan lewat sudut matanya. Yang dilirik hanya menyunggingkan senyuman disudut bibirnya. Semacam ada rasa bangga yang terselip dihatinya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau yang belajar masak chagiya, wanita yang pandai memasak itu jauuuuhhh terlihat lebih seksi dan cantik," Sehun mengedipkan matanya.

"Begitukah?" tanya Baekhyun. "Apa ahjussi berfikiran begitu juga?" ditanya mendadak begitu oleh Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol jadi agak kikuk juga menjawabnya. Ia menegakkan punggungnya tampak memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Mendiang ibu Sehun tidak terlalu pandai dengan urusan dapur, namun saat dibangku sekolah dulu ia menjadi salah satu primadona sekolah karena ia seorang kapten pemandu sorak," Chanyeol malah bercerita tentang Xiao Lu. "Kecantikan dan keseksian seorang perempuan tidak dinilai dari pandainya ia bersolek atau mahirnya ia memasak. Tapi pada _attitude_ nya."

"Lalu menurut appa Baekhyun bagaimana?" tembak Sehun. Ia ingin mengetahui penilaian ayahnya tentang sang kekasih. Baekhyun yang menjadi objek pertanyaan menjadi gugup menunggu Chanyeol menjawab. Sementara yang ditanya tampak bingung sesaat, kenapa pula Sehun harus menanyakan hal itu didepan Baekhyun.

"Jika appa mengatakan bahwa _attitude_ Baekhyun buruk apa kau akan memutuskannya dan lantas meninggalkannya?" Sehun terkejut dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol, begitupun dengan Baekhyun.

"A..apa?" senyuman simpul Chanyeol tunjukkan untuk sang anak tunggal.

"Apapun penilaian orang lain tentang pilihanmu, kau harus yakin bahwa pilihanmu tidaklah salah Sehun-ah," jelas Chanyeol. "Jika kau sendiri bahkan tidak percaya pada pilihanmu bagaimana kau akan menjalaninya."

"Tapi bukankah kita membutuhkan saran dari orang terdekat kita ahjussi?" tanya Baekhyun pula.

"Tentu kita membutuhkannya tetapi siapa yang akan menentukan pada akhirnya?" tanya Chanyeol seakan ia menanyakan 1+1 = 2 pada anak sekolah dasar. Sehun dan Baekhyun saling pandang mengerti maksud dan arah dari ucapan Chanyeol. "Setiap orang tua akan menaruh kepercayaan pada pilihan anaknya karena nanti pada akhirnya bukan ia yang akan menjalaninya tetapi anak-anaknya," Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti begitupun dengan Sehun.

"Ahjussi sangat keren," cetus Baekhyun memuji dengan polos. Sehun mengangguki tanda setuju bahwa sikap ayahnya barusan sangatlah bijaksana dan seperti yang Baekhyun katakan 'keren'. Lain Sehun lain pula Baekhyun, ia justru melihat sosok ayahnya pada diri Chanyeol. Sosok yang ia selalu jadikan patokan untuk memilih kekasih. Baekhyun ingat ia selalu mengatakan _' pokoknya Baekkie mau punya pacar seperti daddy. Daddy yang sangat mencintai mommy dan juga Baekkie. Daddy yang selalu mendukung dan mempercayai Baekkie'_ dan saat ini ia justru melihatnya pada sosok ayah sang kekasih. Tetapi perlahan Baekhyun menatap kearah Sehun yang balas menatapnya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman. Sehun adalah anak dari lelaki yang baru saja ia puji keren itu. Maka tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Sehunpun memiliki sikap yang sama dengan sang ayah, bukahkah begitu?

o)(o

Acara makan malam bersama berakhir tepat pada pukul sembilan malam dan Sehun bersiap untuk mengantarkan kekasihnya itu pulang kerumah. Ia juga harus menjalankan misi meminta izin pada sang calon mertua untuk mengajak Baekhyun ke Jeju besok dalam rangka _family gathering_ perusahaan ayahnya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk jamuan makan malamnya ahjussi, ahjussi jjang!" Baekhyun membungkuk sopan didepan Chanyeol.

"Itu bukan hal besar, sampaikan salamku pada kedua orang tuamu Baekhyun."

"Tentu ahjussi, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, sampai bertemu kembali besok ahjussi," Baekhyun melambai sopan sebelum memasuki mobil yang akan mengantarkannya kembali kerumah bersama Sehun.

"Aku mengantar Baekhyun dulu, appa."

"Hmm, pelan-pelan saja menyetirnya Sehun-ah ini sudah malam."

" _Yes sir_!" Sehun membuat gesture hormat pada sang ayah yang disahuti dengan tepukan lembut dibahu.

"Hati-hati dijalan," ucap Chanyeol memandangi sampai mobil tersebut menghilang dari pandangan. Dan disaat itulah ia merasakan kekosongan dihatinya kembali menyeruak, namun beban dibahunya perlahan terangkat. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Sepanjang acara makan malam tadi ia berusaha dengan sangat menekan perasaan aneh dihatinya terhadap Baekhyun. Demi tuhan itu bukan Baixian namun debaran halus itu tak dapat berhenti meskipun ia merapalkan kalimat 'she's not Baixian, she's not Baixian' didalam kepalanya untuk mensugesti hatinya agar tidak terlalu bersemangat. Ini baru siksaan selama beberapa jam selama acara makan malam bersama. Lantas bagaimana saat mereka di Jeju nanti. Dan Chanyeol diliputi rasa sesal telah menyetujui untuk mengajak kekasih anaknya itu turut serta. Jika saja ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang yang sama dengan sosok yang begitu mirip dengan Baixian maka ia akan memikirkan seribu alasan untuk menyelamatkan hatinya dari rasa tidak nyaman melihat interaksi dua sejoli yang satu diantaranya adalah putranya sendiri. Jahatkah dirinya jika berharap orang tua Baekhyun tidak mengizinkan putrinya pergi ke Jeju? PARK CHANYEOL! Kau ini bukan anak remaja yang tak seharusnya mudah galau dan egois memikirkan kepentinganmu sendiri. Helaan nafas berat mengiringi langkah Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumah.

o)(o

Kepala keluarga Wu adalah sosok yang membukakan pintu saat Baekhyun membunyikan bel rumahnya begitu ia dan Sehun sampai dikediaman Wu. Sehun membungkukkan badan sopan pada Kris yang dibalas anggukan oleh ayah dari kekasihnya itu.

"Kupikir daddy sudah beristirahat," Baekhyun bergelendot manja dilengan ayahnya.

"Bagaimana daddy dapat beristirahat dengan tenang jika putri kesayangan daddy belum pulang dari acara makan malam bersama calon mertuanya hmm," Baekhyun menyerukkan wajahnya ke dada sang ayah karena merasa malu mendengar kata 'calon mertua' begitupun dengan Sehun yang tersenyum salah tingkah saking senangnya.

"Daddy jangan mulai deh, aku kan jadi maluuuu," ringis Baekhyun dalam rengekan.

"Jadi bagaimana makan malamnya, menyenangkan?"

"Hm-hm ayah Sehun oppa menyiapkan banyak masakan dan semuanya lezat."

"Begitukah, mungkin kita harus memikirkan tentang barbeque bersama lain kali," Mata Baekhyun membola dengan binar lucu.

"Itu ide yang bagus daddy," Kris tersenyum seraya mengusap lengan putrinya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjamu Baekhyun dengan baik dan mengantarkannya kembali dengan selamat Sehun."

"Sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku ahjussi," jawab Sehun. "Dan, ahjussi aku ingin meminta izin untuk mengajak Baekhyun berlibur ke Jeju besok. Jika ahjussi berkenan memberikan izin tentunya."

"Jeju, apa kalian akan menginap, dalam rangka apa?" tanya Kris memburu karena Jessica tidak menyinggung tentang ini sebelumnya.

"Perusahaan ayahku mengadakan _family gathering_ di Jeju selama dua hari, jadi aku berencana mengajak Baekhyun ikut serta dalam acara itu jika ahjussi mengizinkan."

"Apa ini sudah direncanakan sebelumnya?"

"Aku juga baru mengetahuinya tadi daddy," Baekhyun mengerecutkan bibirnya memasang wajah agyeo demi membujuk sang ayah. "Bolehkah daddy? Kebetulan aku Senin tidak ada kelas. Ya ya ya?"

"Kalian tidak akan menginap dikamar yang sama bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak ahjussi," Sehun menjawab cepat.

"Ayahmu tidak berkeberatan jika Baekhyun turut serta?"

"Tidak sama sekali, ini acara keluarga dimana setiap karyawan dapat membawa anggota keluarganya ikut serta," Kris sebenarnya ragu mengingat Baekhyun bukan pergi dengan Ji Hera sahabatnya atau dengan Jessica ibunya, atau dengan Lee Hyemi bibinya tetapi dengan kekasih dan keluarga kekasihnya.

"Kau ingin pergi?" Kris bertanya pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk lucu. Kris mana bisa tahan menghadapi wajah memelas dan bujukan penuh agyeo sang anak. "Bisakah kupercayakan putriku padamu Sehun?"

"Tentu ahjussi, saya akan menjaga Baekhyun," jawab Sehun dengan anggukan pasti.

"Aku memberikan kepercayaanku padamu maka kuharap kau tidak menyalahgunakannya dan mengecewakanku, bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah seorang perempuan," jawab Kris. "Kalian sudah dewasa dan aku rasa kalian mengerti apa maksudku bukan?"

"Aihh daddyyy," Baekhyun merengek malu. Kris malah tertawa kecil seraya memeluk putrinya.

"Lihat betapa manjanya dia, itu yang membuatku selalu ragu untuk melepasnya pergi tanpa pengawasanku ataupun ibunya, Sehun."

"Saya mengerti ahjussi, saya berjanji tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun menjauh dari pengawasan saya ahjussi," Sehun berujar.

"Aku percaya padamu, kalau begitu pergilah besok dan nikmati liburanmu sweety," Baekhyun melompat kecil untuk mengecup pipi Kris.

" _Thank you daddy, you're the best,_ " melihat interaksi Baekhyun dan ayahnya membuat Sehun semakin termotivasi untuk menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya sepenuhnya agar ia hanya bisa bermanja pada Sehun seorang.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu dan saya akan datang kembali besok pagi untuk menjemput Baekhyun."

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan Sehun."

"Ya ahjussi, selamat malam."

"Hati-hati dijalan oppa," Baekhyun melambai. Sebenarnya ia ingin memeluk Sehun namun malu karena ayahnya berada diantara mereka.

"Kau tidak memeluk Sehun sebagai salam perpisahan?" tanya Kris menggoda seakan dapat membaca isi kepala Baekhyun.

"Aihh daddyyyyy!"

o)(o

Pukul setengah tujuh pagi, Baekhyun menuruni tangga dengan menenteng tas tangan berukuran sedang yang berisi pakaian dan barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya selama acara _family gathering_ di Jeju, ia mendapati ayahnya telah bersiap dengan celana training dan kaos tanpa lengan serta sepatu Nike membalut kakinya.

"Morning dad."

"Morning sweety," Kris melirik tas tangan Baekhyun dan mengambil alih tas tangan yang agak berat itu.

"Daddy mau lari pagi?"

"Ya, sayang sekali putri kesayangan daddy tidak bisa menemani."

"Next time okay, dimana mommy?"

"Mommy sedang menyiapkan sarapan, sebaiknya kau segera keruang makan untuk sarapan sebelum Sehun datang menjemput."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit sekarang pada daddy," Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Kris.

"Sampai bertemu hari Senin sore dad."

"Yes sweety, nikmati waktumu dan tetap jaga diri okay," Kris mengingatkan seraya mencolek ujung hidung mancung Baekhyun.

"Ay ay captain," sahut Baekhyun. Setelah mendaratkan kecupan pada puncak kepala Baekhyun, Kris menenteng tas Baekhyun lalu menaruhnya didekat ruang tamu dan melanjutkan rencananya untuk lari pagi. Suatu rutinitas yang selalu dilakukannya dipagi hari sebelum memulai aktivitas lainnya.

o)(o

Ketika Baekhyun memasuki dapur aroma waffle yang gurih dan manis menggugah selera membuat lidahnya berdecap dan perutnya memanggil minta segera diisi. Jessica melirik putri tunggalnya saat ia berbalik menaruh potongan pertama waffle yang telah matang.

"Hmm.. banana waffle?"

"Yepp, makanlah mommy tahu kau akan berangkat pagi jadi mommy sengaja menyiapkan sarapan lebih pagi dari biasanya."

" _I love you mom_ ," sebuah kecupan mendarat dipipi Jessica sebelum Baekhyun meraih piring berisi waffle yang sudah disiram saus strawberry buatan ibunya yang lezatnya bukan main.

"Sehun yang akan menjemputmu kemari?"

"Ya, Sehun oppa dan ahjussi."

"Ahh ayah Sehun juga turut serta?"

"Iya, akan lebih fleksibel jika menggunakan satu kendaraan," jawab Baekhyun. "Ahh ya mom, apa sebaiknya aku membawakan waffle juga untuk Sehun oppa dan ahjussi, waffle buatan mommy kan yang paliiiiiing enak seantero Korea," Baekhyun memuji yang mana membuat Jessica geleng-geleng kepala.

"Baiklah, mommy akan membuatkan untuk Sehunie oppamu dan juga calon mertuamu," goda Jessica.

"Aihh mommy sama saja seperti daddy suka menggodaku," Baekhyun merajuk lucu sambil mulai memotong waffle dan menyuapkan kedalam mulutnya. Ia memejamkan mata begitu rasa manis sedikit asam dari saus strawberry buatan sang ibu menyapa indera perasanya. "Mom, mungkin sebaiknya mommy memasarkan saus strawberry ini juga pasti akan laku keras," Jessica tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan sang anak.

Jessica menatap putrinya yang tengah menikmati waffle buatannya dengan khidmat seakan itu adalah makanan paling lezat didunia. Hal itu adalah pemandangan favorit setiap ibu didunia, melihat buah hatinya menikmati masakan buatannya meskipun hanya sebuah masakan sederhana semacam waffle yang terbuat dari campuran tepung, telur, susu dan ditambah banana mashed lalu dimasukkan kepemanggang lalu setelah matang disirami saus strawberry, favorit putrinya.

"Mom, nanti jika Baekkie memiliki waktu luang dan mommy sedang tidak sibuk dibutik ajari Baekkie memasak ya," Baekhyun berujar.

"Hm-hm yang ingin belajar memasak, Baekkie mau memasak untuk Sehunie oppa ya?" Jessica mengusuk puncak kepala anaknya setelah membalik pemanggang waffle. Yang digoda mesem-mesem manja pada sang ibu.

"Pokoknya Baekkie harus bisa memasak mom, masa Baekkie kalah dari ayahnya Sehun oppa."

"Ada apa dengan ayahnya Sehun?" tanya Jessica.

"Ayah Sehun oppa sangat pandai memasak, semalam seluruh hidangan jamuan makan malam adalah hasil tangan terampil seorang CEO Settledom," Jessica mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Sebenarnya yang ingin Baekkie beri _impress_ itu Sehun oppa atau ayahnya Sehun hmm?"

"Ehh..!" Baekhyun terdiam dalam kegiatannya mengunyah waffle dengan pipi menggembung. "Ayahnya Sehun oppa," Jessica menoleh dengan dahi mengerut.

"Ahh mommy mengerti," lalu ia menarik kesimpulan. "Baekkie perlu mencuri hati calon ayah mertua Baekkie hmm, omong-omong apa ayah Sehun setampan Sehun hmm, hmm?" Jessica menaik turunkan alisnya kembali menggoda.

"Aihh eomma jangan seperti tante-tante penggoda lelaki yang lebih muda begitu," Jessica berkacak pinggang mendengar selorohan sang anak.

"Baekkie bilang eomma penggoda lelaki yang lebih muda, aihh mommy penyuka lelaki yang lebih tua seperti daddymu tahu," Jessica bersedekap setelah mengibaskan rambut panjangnya. Dasar ibu dan anak sama saja. "Mommy hanya penasaran saja, apa Sehun mendapatkan wajah setampan itu dari ayahnya atau dari sang ibu."

"Baekkie sempat melihat foto keluarga Sehun oppa dan ibunya sangat cantik, mirip dengan Sehun oppa."

"Kalau begitu berarti Sehun menuruni wajah ibunya, apa ayahnya tidak tampan?" tanya Jessica sambil menata waffle didalam kotak bekal untuk dibawa Baekhyun.

"Ihh mommy, ayah Sehun oppa sangat tampan, _neomu neomu meoshittaaa_!" Baekhyun teringat akan sesuatu. "Ahh ya, aku belum menceritakan pada mommy bukan kalau ayah Sehun oppa adalah lelaki yang sama dengan lelaki yang menyelematkanku dan Grey – nama kucing berbulu abu-abu - saat insiden hampir tertabrak motor waktu itu," bola mata Jessica membesar mendengarnya. Baekhyun ikut-ikut membesarkan mata sipitnya. Seakan ia dapat membaca dengan baik apa maksud ekspresi takjub sang ibu.

" _Really, oh my God!_ Kalian ditakdirkan bersama _sweety_ ," Jessica menaruh tangan didadanya menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi agak berlebihan ala pemeran drama.

"Maksud mommy aku dan ahjussi?" Jessica memutar bola matanya.

"Tentu saja Baekkie dan Sehun, yang menyelamatkanmu ayah Sehun bukan?"

Pik

Pik

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata dua kali lalu nyengir garing karena ia salah mengira maksud ibunya. Kenapa pula ia harus mengira bahwa yang dimaksudkan ibunya adalah ayah Sehun bukan Sehun.

"Hehe.. iya mom."

"Maksud mommy adalah Baekkie, Sehun dan ayah Sehun semacam telah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dan bersama, _oh my God_ kenapa mommy jadi merinding membayangkannya," Jessica memperlihatkan bulu roma pada lengannya yang menegak.

"Sehun oppa juga mengatakan hal yang sama dan Baekkie juga berfikir demikian."

"Mungkin Baekkie memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga Park," Jessica mencolek hidung mancung sang anak persis seperti yang Kris lakukan. Baekhyun menepuk pipinya yang memerah malu mendengar ucapan sang ibu. Demi apa ia baru 17 tahun tetapi rasanya seperti ia akan dinikahkan besok. Bagaimana tidak, jika ayah bahkan ibunya selalu memanggil Chanyeol ahjussi itu calon mertuanya.

Titt

Titt

Anak dan ibu itu serentak menoleh kearah pintu masuk ruang makan begitu mendengar suara klakson mobil. Jessica menggerakkan kepalanya agar Baekhyun segera bergegas karena jemputannya sudah tiba. Baekhyun mengangguk, meneguk segelas susu strawberry hingga tandas setengah lalu menerima kotak bekal pemberian ibunya. Bersama dengan sang ibu ia menuju kepintu depan untuk menyambut Sehun dan ayahnya yang datang menjemput Baekhyun.

o)(o

 ** _Beijing, 1996_**

 _Chanyeol memarkirkan sepeda motornya didepan pagar rumah dinas yang ditempati oleh keluarga Bian, memiliki tubuh yang semampai membuat Chanyeol tak pernah kesulitan untuk mencapai bel pada bagian tembok pagar dan memencetnya untuk mengumumkan kepada pemilik rumah bahwa mereka kedatangan tamu._

 _Ting_

 _Tong_

 _Seorang wanita berusia sekitar 30 tahunan muncul dari balik pintu yang perlahan terbuka bersama dengan anak gadisnya yang menjadi tujuan Chanyeol datang berkunjung disore hari ini. Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya sambil merapikan sedikit kemeja yang ia kenakan agar tidak terlihat berantakan didepan –calon mertua – ibu Baixian._

 _"Ni hao ayi," sapa Chanyeol ramah dan sopan._

 _"Hao Chanyeol," jawab ibu Baixian tak kalah ramah. Senyuman yang diberikannya untuk Chanyeol benar-benar mirip dengan senyuman Baixian. Baixian benar-benar cetakan biru ibunya._

 _"Aku izin menjemput Baixian, ayi."_

 _"Ya, jangan pulang terlalu malam ya Chanyeol."_

 _"Ya ayi," angguk Chanyeol._

 _Setelah berpamitan dengan ibunya, Baekhyun segera naik keatas motor Chanyeol dan duduk berboncengan dengan sahabatnya itu._

 _"Xian, jangan lupa untuk memegang pinggang Chanyeol," ibunya mengingatkan namun dengan lirikan menggoda putri semata wayangnya._

 _"Mama," lirih Baixian malu. Chanyeol mengusap tengkuk belakangnya dengan senyuman salah tingkah pula._

 _"Agar kau tidak jauh dari motor nanti."_

 _"Chanyeol kan tidak ngebut, mama," sahut Baixian._

 _"Baiklah, baiklah, berangkatlah," Baixian melambai pada ibunya yang membuat gesture agar Baixian memeluk pinggang Chanyeol. Baixian membesarkan bola matanya yang malah ditanggapi kekehan kecil sang ibu._

 _"Ayi senang menggodamu ya," suara bass Chanyeol terdengar bersaing dengan raung suara mesin motor Chanyeol yang sudah mulai berjalan. "Apa ayi selalu begitu jika ada lelaki yang menjemputmu,?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran._

 _"Tidak kok, kan cuma Chanyeol saja yang selalu menjemputku," jawab Baixian. Pipinya bersemu merah dan ia bersyukur saat ini adalah punggung Chanyeol yang menghadap kewajahnya yang memerah menyerupai kepiting rebus. Chanyeol sendiri tak dapat untuk menahan senyumnya yang terkembang._

o)(o

Chanyeol meremas setir mobilnya pelan saat pintu kediaman keluarga Wu perlahan terbuka dan sepasang ibu dan anak muncul disana. Tolong berikan penjelasan kenapa Chanyeol harus merasa berdebar padahal bukan dirinya yang sedang mengunjungi kediaman sang kekasih untuk menjemputnya.

Tok tok! Sehun mengetuk kaca jendela mobil, sebuah isyarat agar Chanyeol keluar dari dalam mobil. Chanyeol menarik nafas pelan dan mengeluarkannya lewat mulut mencoba menenangkan dirinya. _Jantung tidak tahu diri_ batin Chanyeol ini rumah kekasih anaknya lantas kenapa justru ia yang deg degan seakan dirinya yang akan bertemu dengan calon mertuanya.

Berbalut kemeja berwarna biru navi dengan celana kain slim fit berwarna abu-abu membalut kaki jenjangnya, Chanyeol keluar dari dalam mobil. Memutari bagian depan mobilnya untuk menghampiri dua orang perempuan berbeda usia yang berdiri didepan pintu rumah bermaksud menyambutnya.

"Nyonya Wu," sapa Chanyeol dengan senyuman dan bungkukan kecil pada Jessica yang balas tersenyum ramah pula padanya. "Aku Park Chanyeol, ayah Sehun," Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut Jessica dengan senang hati.

"Wu Seoyeon tetapi anda bisa memanggilku Jessica saja, Chanyeol-ssi dan senang dapat bertemu dengan anda."

"Begitupun denganku, dan kuharap anda tidak keberatan kalau Baekhyun ikut bersama denganku dan Sehun ke Jeju dalam acara _family gathering_."

"Tentu saja tidak, mana bisa kami menolak keinginan putri manja ini," Jessica merangkul Baekhyun sambil mencubit pipi putrinya gemas.

"Mommy," ringis Baekhyun merasa malu diperlakukan seperti bocah didepan ayah Sehun. Ia kan ingin terlihat dewasa dan pantas dimata Chanyeol. Ehh? Maksudnya pantas untuk Sehun dimata Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengoreksi pemikirannya.

"Titip putriku yang manja ini ya Chanyeol-ssi, maaf kalau nanti dia sedikit menyusahkan," goda Jessica.

"Tenang saja _aunt,_ aku akan menjaga Baekhyun."

"Kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu Jessica-ssi," Jessica mengangguk. Ia memeluk Baekhyun sebelum putrinya itu benar-benar berangkat.

" _Have fun sweety_."

" _Yes mommy_ , sampai bertemu Senin sore," Baekhyun baru saja akan meraih tasnya namun sesuatu bersentuhan dengan jemarinya membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol meraih tas tangannya untuk dibawakan.

"Biar ahjussi masukkan kedalam mobil," ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman simpul.

Baekhyun mengerjap dua kali begitupun dengan Jessica, dibuat terpana akan tindakan sederhana yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Namun anehnya itu justru membuat Baekhyun teringat pada apa yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya tadi pagi sebelum ia pergi lari pagi.

"Ayo Baekkie," Sehun mengulurkan tangan mengajaknya masuk kedalam mobil. Baekhyun bertatapan dengan ibunya untuk terakhir kali sebelum ia menerima uluran tangan Sehun. Sehun membukakan pintu bagian belakang untuk Baekhyun. Memasang _seatbelt_ Baekhyun mendapati tas tangannya telah berada di jok kursi kosong tepat disebelahnya. Dan saat Baekhyun mendongak, tatapannya bertemu dengan retina bulat Chanyeol lewat _blind spot mirror_. Untuk tiga detik tatapan mereka saling terkunci seolah tak ingin berpaling.

Blam

Suara pintu mobil yang ditutup menyentak keduanya membuat tautan mata itu terputus, Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling mobil yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak memiliki hal menarik sedikitpun. Sementara Chanyeol memutar kunci dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil. Dan perlahan kepala keluarga Park itu mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari halaman rumah Baekhyun meninggalkan Jessica yang masih melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman.

o)(o

Membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 45 menit lamanya menuju ke bandara karena mereka akan menggunakan pesawat untuk terbang ke Jeju. Sehun mengutak-atik MP3 untuk memilih lagu sementara Baekhyun duduk manis tanpa mengeluarkan suara dikursi belakang. Tak menyadari bahwa sudah dua kali _traffic light_ yang dilewati, Chanyeol selalu menyempatkan melirik kearahnya lewat _blind spot mirror_.

"Chagiya kau membawa bekal?" Sehun bertanya ketika ia menoleh kebelakang untuk mengecek keadaan Baekhyun dan melihat sebuah kotak makan dipangkuan kekasihnya itu.

"Oh, ini waffle buatan mommy," jawab Baekhyun. "Dengan saus strawberry yang sangat lezat favoritku dan tadinya… aku ingin oppa juga ahjussi mencobanya."

"Tentu saja oppa mau, ayo suapi oppa," Sehun memiringkan badannya. Baekhyun mengerutkan hidung melirik Sehun lalu berganti ke Chanyeol. Bermaksud mengatakan 'ada ayahmu disini oppa, masa kau minta disuapi' dan Sehun justru pura-pura tak mengerti maksud kode-kodean Baekhyun itu.

Menyerah dengan sikap pura-pura tak mengerti Sehun akhirnya Baekhyun membuka kotak makan dan menusuk waffle yang telah dipotong-potong ibunya itu dengan garpu plastic yang juga telah disiapkan. Ia mencelupkan potongan waffle tersebut ke saus strawberry lalu menyodorkan pada Sehun yang telah membuka mulutnya bersiap menerima suapan Baekhyun.

"Aaaammhh.. hmm…" Sehun mengunyah waffle yang masih terasa hangat itu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ini enak chagiya."

"Enakkan, sausnya yang membuat waffle ini terasa begitu istimewa."

"Appa harus mencobanya, saus strawberrynya manis namun semakin dikunyah akan timbul rasa asam menjadikannya perpaduan manis dan asam disaat yang bersamaan."

"Ahjussi mau mencobanya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Coba saja appa mumpung sedang lampu merah," ucap Sehun.

"Baiklah," Chanyeol menolehkan sedikit kepalanya kebelakang sementara Baekhyun memajukan sedikit badannya untuk menyuapi Chanyeol. Setelah menusuk potongan waffle menggunakan garpu ia kembali mencelupkan potongan waffle tersebut kedalam saus strawberry lalu menyorongkan potongan waffle tersebut kemulut Chanyeol.

"Eh..." ketika Chanyeol melahap dalam satu kali suapan, sudut bibirnya terkena saus strawberry. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu dengan spontan mengusapnya dengan jempol tepat disaat yang bersamaan Chanyeol juga menjilat bagian sudut bibirnya menggunakan lidah.

Deg

Baekhyun terkejut begitupun dengan Chanyeol, keduanya bertukar tatapan sementara Sehun disibukkan dengan kegiatan mencari siaran radio yang bagus karena bosan dengan list lagu MP3 milik ayahnya.

Titt

Titt

Suara klakson mobil dibelakang mereka mengejutkan kedua anak manusia berbeda usia itu. Chanyeol memalingkan muka kedepan untuk kembali fokus menyetir sementara Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang hingga menabrak punggung jok mobil agak keras yang mana membuat ia meringis kecil.

"Bagaimana appa, enakkan?" Sehun yang tidak mengetahui bahwa kejadian tak terduga baru saja terjadi bertanya dengan wajah _innocent._

"Hmm.. saus strawberrynya enak, terima kasih untuk wafflenya Baekhyun," Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun lewat _blind spot mirror_. Yang dilirik mengangguk agak kaku dan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Ketika tembang berjudul Rain milik Taeyeon mengalun lewat salah satu siaran radio yang berhasil Sehun temukan terdengar, Baekhyun tengah memandangi jempol tangan kananya. Rasa basah yang sempat terasa pada jempolnya telah menghilang namun bekasnya secara tak kasat mata mampu membuat tengkuk Baekhyun merinding. _Apa ini_ batin Baekhyun _kenapa... rasanya aneh begini_. Bukan, bukan rasa basah itu yang terasa aneh. Tetapi dengan sesuatu dihatinya yang agak aneh. Bagaimana Baekhyun menjelaskannya. Karena tadi, tiba-tiba saja jantungnya seakan disentak ketika ujung lidah Chanyeol menyentuh jempolnya.

" _Isanghae_ ," lirih Baekhyun.

o)(o

Seluruh rombongan Settledom Inc telah berada didalam pesawat yang akan membawa mereka terbang menuju ke Jeju. Perjalanan akan memakan waktu satu jam lamanya, maka hal itu dipergunakan oleh para penumpang untuk saling berbincang atau tidur sebelum memulai segala aktivitas yang bisa dikatakan cukup melelahkan di Jeju.

"Kau mengantuk?" suara Sehun begitu pelan dan lembut, sangat berbeda dengan Sehun yang biasa Chanyeol kenal. Bukan berarti anaknya itu suka berbicara kasar dan keras padanya. Hanya saja ketika ia berbicara dengan Baekhyun, selalu ada nada manis didalamnya yang membuat Chanyeol harus terbiasa dengan sisi lain anaknya itu. Dan juga harus membiasakan hatinya yang ketar-ketir melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana kedekatan dua sejoli yang dimabuk cinta ini.

"Hmm.. semalam aku tidur agak malam karena mengobrol dengan Grey," jawab Baekhyun dengan suara yang dipelankan karena khawatir mengganggu penumpang lainnya. Sekedar informasi Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Chanyeol saat ini duduk dalam satu barisan kursi. Baekhyun berada diujung dekat jendela, Sehun ditengah dan Chanyeol diujung kanan. Daripada telinganya panas mendengar suara-suara manja diantara anaknya dan gadis yang begitu mirip dengan Baixian ini maka Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memasang headphone dan menonton film lewat layar ipadnya.

Suara yang terdengar lewat headphone memang mampu meredam obrolan manis antara Sehun dan Baekhyun namun tentu tak dapat menutupi skinship yang mereka lakukan. Ketika sudut mata Chanyeol tanpa sengaja melirik kesamping kirinya ia melihat tangan Baekhyun dan Sehun bertaut erat. Matanya memperhatikan bagaimana jempol Sehun mengelus-elus lembut punggung tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menegakkan punggungnya pada kursi lalu menoleh sedikit kesamping kiri seolah ia menantang dirinya sendiri untuk melihat bagaimana posisi Sehun dan Baekhyun saat ini. Baekhyun tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun sementara tangan kiri Sehun melingkar pada bahu Baekhyun. Alangkah manisnya pasangan muda ini andai saja Chanyeol sedang tidak terbelit perasaan tersiksa dan dilema dikarenakan wajah Baekhyun yang begitu mirip dengan Baixian. Ia seakan melihat cinta pertamanya kini tengah direbut oleh lelaki lain dan ia hanya bisa menjadi penonton drama bahagia mereka dengan miris.

"Hhhh.." helaan nafas berat Chanyeol membuat Sehun menoleh kesamping untuk melihat keadaan ayahnya. Karena memakai headphone Chanyeol tak sadar kalau helaan nafasnya terlalu keras.

"Appa," Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada jemari Baekhyun lalu menyentuh punggung tangan sang ayah.

"Eh, Sehun, ada apa?" Chanyeol yang tersadar tangannya disentuh menoleh sambil melepaskan headphone.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, appa baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, appa baik, kenapa?"

"Ahjussi barusan menghela nafas agak keras, apa kursinya kurang nyaman dan punggung ahjussi pegal?" tanya Baekhyun polos. _Memangnya dia terlihat memiliki riwayat sakit punggung apa_ batin Chanyeol.

"Tidak, appa baik-baik saja," geleng Chanyeol mencoba untuk menyematkan senyuman dibibirnya.

"Appa istirahat saja, tidurlah jika appa lelah," Sehun menyarankan karena ia tahu Chanyeol belakangan ini sangat sibuk dengan beberapa proyek sehingga ia membutuhkan waktu istirahat lebih. Tetapi agenda tahunan _family gathering_ ini tentu tak dapat di hindari olehnya.

"Apa ahjussi mau memakai _neck pillow_ milikku?" Baekhyun menawarkan bantal leher dengan corak strawberry yang terkesan kekanakan pada Chanyeol. "Ini sangat nyaman sekali."

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun, terima kasih," geleng Chanyeol.

Sikap Baekhyun barusan serta merta membuat Chanyeol kembali teringat pada sosok Baixian. Ia selalu ringan tangan dalam membantu orang lain. Tak segan untuk menawarkan sesuatu untuk membuat orang lain merasa lebih nyaman.

 ** _Beijing, 1996_**

 _Saat itu mereka mengadakan acara menonton film horor bersama dirumah Baixian sekalian menemani siempunya rumah yang sedang ditinggal kedua orang tuanya. Saat itu ayah Baixian dinas keluar kota dan ibunya menemani. Awalnya hanya Xiao Lu dan Song Qian yang menemani Baixian namun mereka memberikan ide untuk menonton film horor bersama di hari_ _S_ _abtu malam. Maka jadilah kelima muda-mudi itu berakhir menginap dirumah Baixian. Anak perempuan tidur dikamar Baixian sementara anak lelaki tidur diruang keluarga tempat dimana mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk menonton bersama._

 _"Kenapa, Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur dikarpet ya?" tanya Baixia_ _n_ _heran karena tidak seperti Jay yang sudah gegulingan dikarpet, Chanyeol masih berdiri sambil menatap selimut dan bantal yang tadi diberikan Song Qian padanya._

 _"Bu.. bukan begitu Baixian, hanya saja..." bagaimana ia harus mengatakannya pikir Chanyeol tidakkan ini akan terkesan kekanak-kanakan._

 _"Hanya saja apa?" Baixian jadi penasaran._

 _"Selimutnya... terlalu feminin."_

 _"Eh.. hehe kalau begitu kita tukaran saja, aku akan memakai selimut bunga sakura ini dan Chanyeol memakai selimutku tapi... ini sudah dua kali kupakai karena baru dua hari lalu diganti mama," Baixian menawarkan._

 _"Apa kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Chanyeol._

 _"Tentu tidak," Chanyeolpun tidak keberatan, karena dengan begitu ia dapat tidur menggunakan selimut yang memiliki aroma tubuh Baixian. Astaga! Apa dia terlihat seperti seorang maniak?_

o)(o

Sesampainya di Jeju ada dua bus besar yang telah menanti kedatangan rombongan Settledom Inc untuk diantarkan menuju resort yang telah dibooking oleh perusahaan mereka untuk para karyawan selama masa _family gathering_ dua hari satu malam itu.

Perjalanan menuju resort sangat menyenangkan karena mereka dapat menikmati pemandangan Jeju yang sangat indah lewat jendela kaca bus.

Meski melalui perjalanan yang tidak sebentar namun Baekhyun tak dapat berhenti tersenyum bahkan setelah dirinya diantarkan oleh Sehun dan Chanyeol menuju kekamarnya yang berada tepat disebelah kamar ayah dan anak itu.

"Masih ada waktu untuk beristirahat karena games akan dimulai pukul setengah sebelas," Chanyeol berujar.

"Ya ahjussi, ahjussi dan Sehun oppa juga."

Sehun menjatuhkan tas ranselnya didekat kaki tempat tidur sementara tubuhnya ia hempaskan keatas kasur berukuran king size yang muat untuk menampung dirinya dan sang ayah. Berbeda dengan Sehun, Chanyeol justru tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya setelah ia menaruh ranselnya diatas meja dekat cermin. Chanyeol menyibak gorden dan membuka jendela balkon karena kebetulan kamarnya memiliki akses untuk melihat langsung pemandangan indah pantai. Sambil mendengar suara debur ombak saling berkejaran Chanyeol menaruh ponsel ditelinganya. Barusan saat ia memeriksa ponselnya ia mendapati ada pesan dari Song Qian.

 **From : Song Qian**

Park Chanyeoooolll!

Aku akan pindah ke Korea bersama keluargaku hehehe

" _Wei_ ," suara diseberang menjawab. Suara dengan _tone_ tinggi saat tertawa yang sudah lama tak didengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau akan pindah ke Korea?"

 _"Ya begitulah, kau sedang tidak di Korea ya?"_

"Hm, perusahaan sedang mengadakan _family gathering_ di Jeju, apa kau butuh bantuan untuk kepindahanmu Qian?"

 _"Suamiku sudah mengurus semuanya Chanyeol, lagipula CEO sepertimu akan sangat sulit untuk dimintai bantuan mencarikan rumah yang bagus dan nyaman untuk aku dan keluargaku tinggali."_

"Aku tidak menawarkan diriku, aku akan menawarkan Sehun," jawab Chanyeol.

"Huhh memangnya aku barang ditawari begitu?" Sehun nyeletuk karena tanpa sengaja ia mendengarkan obrolan ayahnya ditelpon saat ia menyusul kelaur balkon.

 _"Apa itu Sehun, ya ampun aku sangat merindukan keponakanku yang sangat tampan itu."_

"Bibimu Song Qian," Chanyeol menyalakan mode _loudspeaker._

"Ayi, apa kabar?" tanya Sehun menyapa.

 _"Ayi baik, Sehun ayi akan menetap di Korea."_

"Benarkah, apa siberuang Kang juga ikut?" tanya Sehun.

 _"Tentu saja, adik sepupumu itu mana bisa ditinggal di Beijing Sehun,"_ sahut Song Qian.

"Aku merindukan sitomboy itu," kekeh Sehun.

 _"Eyy kau akan terkejut ketika bertemu dengannya, ia tidak tomboy lagi sekarang,"_ Song Qian balas terkekeh dan keduanya terlibat obrolan dimana Chanyeol menjadi pendengar yang baik sambil memegangi ponsel diantara mereka.

"Benarkah ayi?"

 _"Hm, dia bahkan sudah punya dua mantan pacar."_

"Aigoo apa memiliki kekasih mampu merubah sikap tomboynya, kalau begitu itu berita baik."

 _"Jatuh cinta itu dapat merubah seseorang Sehun, lalu bagaimana denganmu?"_

"Oh aku sudah memiliki kekasih ayi dan saat ini keberadaannya hanya dibatasi oleh tembok kamar saja denganku."

 _"Apa, maksudmu dia ikut ke Jeju, apa itu berarti ayahmu sudah mengenalnya?"_

"Ya, aku sudah mengenalnya, baru semalam tepatnya," jawab Chanyeol. "Qian..."

 _"Hm?"_ Chanyeol memberika jeda pada ucapannya yang mana membuat Qian diseberang sana menanti sementara Sehun juga memberikan tatapan menunggu padanya.

 _"Kau harus bertemu dengannya."_

"Appa menyukainya ayi, aku dapat melihatnya dari mata appa," ucap Sehun. Chanyeol ingin mengatakan pada Sehun untuk jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Karena ada makna lain dibalik kata-katanya yang saat ini mungkin tak dapat dimengerti oleh Sehun.

 _"Wahh kalau begitu hanya tinggal menunggumu menyelesaikan kuliah, memiliki pekerjaan lalu menikahinya."_

"Begitulah, ahhh aku jadi sangat bersemangat."

 _"Ck..ckk dasar anak muda, bicara tentang menikah saja semangat,"_ goda Song Qian. _"Baiklah, ayi harus menyiapkan beberapa hal lainnya untuk kepindahan ke Korea jadi kita bicara lagi nanti ya, Sehun, Chanyeol."_

"Ya ayi."

"Kabari aku jika kau sudah sampai di Korea nanti Qian."

 _"Tentu, sampai jumpa di Korea."_

Sehun berdiri didekat pagar pembatas dengan tangannya menggengam pagar yang terbuat dari kayu dan kepalanya mendongak menikmati semilir lembut angin pantai yang menggoda helaian rambutnya untuk bergoyang.

"Menurut appa, apa Qian ayi akan menyukai Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun.

Setelah Xiao Lu tiada, Song Qian adalah sosok wanita yang dikenal Sehun memiliki kedekatan dengan ayahnya. Kedekatan dalam artian persahabatan. Karena ia sendiri mengetahui bahwa Song Qian memiliki seorang kekasih yang kini telah menjadi suaminya. Song Qian menyayangi Sehun sama besarnya seperti ia menyayangi anak perempuan semata wayangnya Seulgi. Bagi Qian, Sehun dan Seulgi sudah semacam kakak beradik yang kalau bertemu pasti senang bertengkar mulut namun akan baik dengan sendirinya dan akrab kembali. Untuk itulah menurut Sehun pendapat Qian juga terasa penting untuk didengar.

"Ia akan menyukainya," jawab Chanyeol meyakinkan.

"Benarkah appa?"

"Hmm.." angguk Chanyeol. _Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menyukai sosok yang begitu mirip dengan sahabatnya_ Chanyeol membatin.

o)(o

Pukul setengah 11 semua rombongan Settledom telah berkumpul dipantai berpasir putih yang telah dipersiapkan oleh pihak penyelenggara sebagai lokasi berlangsungnya sesi games. Choi Sooyoung asisten Chanyeol telah mengkordinasikan keseluruhan acara pada pihak hotel yang memiliki EO untuk event semacam ini. Pemandu acara games mereka seorang lelaki bernama Kim Jongdae yang tampak sangat supel dan luwes dalam menjelaskan jenis dan peraturan games yang akan mereka mainkan.

"Sebelum kita memulai games saya minta pada para peserta untuk membentuk dua barisan dan mengambil bola didalam kotak," saat ini Jongdae berdiri ditengah lingkaran para peserta yang tampak penasaran dengan apa sebenarnya isi kotak tersebut. Namun mengikuti arahan Jongdae, mereka membentuk dua barisan didepan dua kotak tersebut. "Nah, jadi didalam kotak ini ada bola berwarna merah dan biru. Kita akan menentukan peserta dengan cara mengambil bola yang terdapat didalam kotak. Jumlahnya telah disesuaikan dengan jumlah para peserta games," akhirnya para peserta mengangguk mengerti lalu satu persatu mulai memasukkan tangan kedalam kotak untuk mengambil bola dan bereseru heboh ketika mereka mendapatkan warna bola yang sama dengan anggota keluarga mereka.

"Biru," Sehun menunjukkan bolanya pada Baekhyun setelah ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam kotak dan menaruhnya dikeranjang yang telah disediakan.

"Kuharap aku mendapat biru juga oppa," cengir Baekhyun.

"Appa dapat warna apa?" tanya Sehun pada ayahnya yang mengantri disisi kanan bersama beberapa rekan kerja dikantornya. Chanyeol melakukan shoot kekeranjang berisi bola menunjukkan warna bola yang didapatinya.

"Merah," jawabnya.

Sehun berdiri disamping kotak dimana Baekhyun baru saja memasukkan tangannya, meraba-raba bagian dalam kotak ia dapat merasakan tekstur bola-bola plastik yang menyentuh telapak tangannya minta diambil.

Grepp

Ia mengambil salah satunya dengan harap-harap cemas, begitupun dengan Sehun yang menungguinya untuk mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam kotak.

Srett!

"Merah," mata Baekhyun mengerjap memandangi bola bundar terbuat dari plastik ditangannya itu. Warna yang berbeda dengan milik Sehun. Sehun merosotkan bahunya dengan eskpresi dibuat sedih menerima kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun justru mendapatkan bola berwarna merah bukan biru. "Kita tidak satu tim oppa."

" _Gwechanha,_ kalau begitu kita harus berjuang untuk tim kita masing-masing," ujar Sehun. "Lagi pula oppa tidak khawatir karena appa berada di tim merah jadi ada yang akan menjagamu."

"Ahjussi di tim merah?" Sehun mengiyakan lalu menganggukkan dagunya kearah sosok tinggi yang baru saja menerima kaos berwarna merah dari panitia sebagai seragam tim mereka.

"Ayo kesana dan minta seragam," ajak Sehun.

o)(o

Para peserta menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu pada enam buah tiang limbo yang telah dipersiapkan oleh panitia dipantai. Dan Jongdae berdiri diantara tiang limbo dengan microphone ditangannya untuk menjelaskan tentang games mereka yang pertama.

"Nah! Games kita yang pertama adalah estafet limbo couple."

"Estafet limbo couple?"

"Bukankah limbo dimainkan oleh satu orang?" mereka saling bertanya-tanya.

"Jadi, setiap tim harus mengirim tiga pasang perwakilannya untuk memainkan games ini," Jongdae melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Permainannya sangat mudah, karena ini games untuk pasangan maka nanti peserta akan menggendong pasangannya. Lalu sambil berjongkok melewati limbo dengan ketinggian 90 cm ini."

"Hahh bagaimana bisa?"

"Astaga sambil menggendong?"

"Itu tidak mudah," gumam Baekhyun yang sedari tadi telah berdiri disebelah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang bersedekap menoleh dan tampak terkejut menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun disebelahnya dengan kaos berwarna merah.

"Baek..hyun kau di tim merah?" yang disebutkan namanya menoleh dengan agak mendongak karena tinggi badan lawan bicaranya dan mengangguk disertai senyuman.

"Iya ahjussi, aku tidak satu tim dengan Sehun oppa," ringisnya.

"... peserta yang digendong akan membawa tongkat estafet, jika berhasil melewati limbo maka pasangan pertama harus menyerahkan tongkat estafet pada tim mereka yang telah menunggu di tiang kedua dilanjutkan sampai peserta terakhir. Dan nanti peserta terakhir harus membawa tongkat sambil menggendong pasangannya menuju garis finish," jelas Jongdae panjang lebar.

"Astaga ini tidak mudah," keluh Baekhyun membayangkan seseorang menggendongnya. Omong-omong Baekhyun tadi sempat ngemil coklat yang dibawanya ditas sebelum turun kepantai. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa timbangannya bertambah dan ia khawatir akan hal tersebut.

"Sajangnim, anda akan mengikuti games ini?" tanya wakil direktur yang satu tim bersama Chanyeol.

"Ya tentu saja, ini akan sangat menyenangkan," jawab Chanyeol pada lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu. "Kalau begitu mari berkumpul dan kita tentukan siapa yang akan mewakili tim kita untuk estafet limbo couple ini," Chanyeol memberikan arahan karena tadi ia ditunjuk sebagai ketua tim.

"Kau gadis yang waktu itu bukan?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Choi Sooyoung yang baru menyadarai keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku.. aku Wu Baekhyun," Sooyoung mengangguk mengerti dan memberikan senyuman ramah.

"Apa keadaanmu baik-baik saja pasca insiden waktu itu?"

"Ya, aku baik terima kasih."

" _Ahh chakkaman,_ apa kau datang bersama sajangnim dan putranya?"

"Ya."

" _Ommaya,_ jadi kau pacar Sehun-ssi?" Baekhyun menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuknya karena merasa malu.

"I..iya."

"Ohh pantas saja sajangnim waktu itu tampak khawatir," padahal Sooyoung tidak tahu kalau saat insiden Baekhyun dan Chanyeol belum saling mengenal.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya, Changmin-ssi lalu Kyuhyun-ssi akan bermain estafet limbo couple," Sooyoung menarik Baekhyun untuk mendekat kearah kerumunan dimana Chanyeol tengah menunjuk siapa perwakilan tim mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan pasangan?"

"Aku akan bersama istriku tentu saja," Changmin sang wakil direktur memeluk sang istri.

"Begitupun aku," Kyuhyun sang kepala bagian produksi mengangguk setuju seraya melingkari pinggang ramping tunangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan sajangnim?" tanya Sooyoung.

"Sooyoung-ssi saja," dorong Changmin. Wakil direktur ini kerap kali menggoda Sooyoung untuk mencoba mendekati CEO Settledom padahal Sooyoung sudah memiliki kekasih yang saat ini bekerja di Jepang.

"Aku agak berat," canda Sooyoung. "Bagaimana kalau kau saja Baekhyun," Sooyoung bertanya pada Baekhyun yang hanya memperhatikan dalam diam.

" _Ye_?" bola mata mungil serupa puppy itu mengerjap terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sooyoung.

"Postur tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi seperti Sooyoung-ssi pasti ia lebih ringan," angguk Kyuhyun. Diam-diam Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang tampak menggaruk pipinya.

"Kau mau, atau kau ingin melihat jalannya perlombaan saja dan mengikuti games lainnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Eung... apa tidak apa-apa jika aku berpasangan dengan ahjussi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hmm.. _gwechanha_ , aku justru khawatir kau yang akan canggung."

"Ahh tentu saja karena Baekhyun-ssi pacar Sehun-ssi," celetuk Sooyoung yang ditanggapi dengan raut terkejut Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah, wahh jadi ini pacar Sehun, Sehun memang tak sembarangan pilih," ujar Kyuhyun. Yang dipuji jadi semakin salah tingkah.

"Kyuhyun-ssi kau membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman," Sooyoung menegur dengan senyuman.

"Ti..tidak kok, tidak apa-apa," geleng Baekhyun. "Aku, aku akan mengikuti games dengan ahjussi, aku hanya... hanya mengkhawatirkan sesuatu."

"Apa?" serentak Chanyeol, Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Sooyoung. Baekhyun meringis lucu sambil menyilangkan kakinya membuat pose malu-malu kucing yang lucu.

"Berat badanku," cicitnya.

"Aigoo kau pasti seringan bulu, badanmu saja mungil begitu," kekeh Changmin dalam canda. Baekhyun mengerecutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Chanyeol harus pandai-pandai menahan diri.

"Apa aku begitu mungil ahjussi?" tanya Baekhyun kembali mendongak persis seperti bocah.

"Hmm.. sangat mungil," angguk Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya seraya berfikir bagaimana caranya meninggikan badan agar ia tidak dikira smurf saat berdiri diantara Chanyeol dan Sehun. Chanyeol justru ingin membawa telunjuknya untuk menusuk pipi menggembung Baekhyun. _Ahh kenapa jelmaan Baixian ini sangat menggemaskan_ pikirnya.

o)(o

Seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang turut serta dalam estafet limbo couple, Sehun juga turut ambil bagian dalam games tersebut. Ia berpasangan dengan seorang remaja yang lebih muda setahun dari Baekhyun bernama Lami.

"Oppaaa!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangan kearah Sehun yang hanya berjarak dua meter darinya ditiang limbo terakhir sama seperti dengannya dan Chanyeol. Sehun balas melambai pula.

"Oppa tidak akan mengalah," seloroh Sehun sambil membusungkan dada.

" _Geureh,_ aku dan ahjussi juga tidak akan mengalah!" Baekhyun dengan spontan melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan Chanyeol berbuah keterkejutan dari si lelaki jangkung berusia 37 tahun itu.

"Ah ya, tentu saja," angguk Chanyeol mencoba untuk rileks. Sehun sama sekali tidak memiliki firasat atau pemikiran buruk melihat Baekhyun yang melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan sang ayah. Pikirnya itu justru terlihat manis, karena ia membayangkan Baekhyun sebagai istrinya yang tak lain adalah menantu sang ayah. Tidakkah melihat keakraban diantara calon mertua dan menantu itu menghangatkan hatinya.

"Okay kepada para peserta yang sudah berada diposisi, aku akan membunyikan peluit tanda dimulainya pertandingan!" Jongdae mengangkat peluit ditangannya keudara. "Tim yang pertama kali meraih bendera digaris finish ialah pemenangnya, satu, dua, tiga!"

Prittttt!

Tim merah dan tim biru yang tidak menjadi peserta berseru memberikan semangat pada anggota tim mereka yang saat ini tengah berjuang untuk melewati limbo sambil menggendong pasangan mereka dalam _bridal style_.

"Ommaya, ahjussi bagaimana ini," Baekhyun menggigit jempolnya melihat Changmin bersusah payah melewati limbo dalam posisi berjongkok sambil menggendong istrinya.

"Tenang saja, Changmin-ssi pasti bisa melewati limbo tanpa membuatnya terjatuh," jawab Chanyeol yakin pada rekan wakil direkturnya itu.

"Aishhh !" Sehun tampak tidak sabar menunggu peserta pertama yang masih berusaha untuk melewati limbo.

"Huwaaaa andwaee!" tim biru berseru dengan desahan kecewa ketika tongkat limbo yang berperan sebagai pembatas tersundul kepala peserta dan terjatuh. Jongdae membunyikan peluitnya sebagai peringatan. Pasangan pertama dari tim biru harus mengulang dari awal sementara tim merah sudah melewati limbo dengan aman.

"Yeayyy!" Baekhyun meloncat kecil melihat Changmin saat ini sedang berusaha untuk berdiri sambil menggendong istrinya lalu berjalan dua meter kearah Kyuhyun dan tunangannya yang telah menunggu.

"Apa ahjussi bilang," Baekhyun nyengir dengan anggukan senang kearah Chanyeol.

"Kyuhyun ahjussi fighting!" seru Baekhyun menyemangati.

"Chagiya, jangan lupa semangati oppa!" Sehun mengeraskan suaranya kearah Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau, oppakan tidak satu tim denganku, wekk!" Baekhyun melet. Bukannya kesal Sehun justru gemas. Ia berlari kecil kearah Baekhyun dan mengangkat tubuh mungil itu kedalam gendongan lalu memutarnya. Membuat perhatian tim pendukung teralihkan. Sorakan menggoda terdengar melihat tingkah dua sejoli itu. Mempertahankan senyuman dibibirnya meskipun rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya Chanyeol berusaha menjadi penonton diantara sejoli itu.

"Oppa maluuu~" rengek Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan Sehun ketika kekasihnya itu menurunkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Siapa suruh membuatku gemas," Sehun menarik hidung mancung Baekhyun lalu berlari kecil kembali ke timnya. Baekhyun mengusuk ujung hidungnya yang memerah.

 _Tidakkah mereka terlihat begitu manis Xiao Lu?_ Batin Chanyeol _ya mereka terlihat manis bersama. Tapi kenapa rasanya hatiku kebas ketika melihat kebersamaan mereka_.

"Ahjussi, ahjussi, Kyuhyun ahjussi menuju kemari!" Baekhyun memukul-mukul pelan lengan Chanyeol yang termangu untuk beberapa saat. Benar saja, Kyuhyun dan tunangannya tengah berjalan kearah mereka.

Grepp!

Baekhyun menerima _batton_ dari tunangan Kyuhyun dan tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk meraih Baekhyun kedalam gendongan.

"W..whoaa!" Baekhyun buru-buru melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Chanyeol. Posisi ini mengingatkan dirinya pada kejadian saat Chanyeol menyelamatkannya. Bahkan aroma maskulin yang menyeruak masuk kedalam hidung Baekhyun masih sama. Chanyeol berjongkok untuk mulai melewati limbo dengan ketinggian 90 cm itu. Tubuh jangkung Chanyeol tidak memberi keuntungan didalam game seperti ini apalagi dalam jarak yang cukup pendek.

Sementara Chanyeol tengah terfokus pada usahanya untuk melewati limbo tanpa harus membuat tongkat limbonya terjatuh, Baekhyun justru dibuat terpana akan ketampanan wajah Chanyeol yang dilihatnya dari jarak begitu dekat. Ketika Chanyeol menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan sedikit menunduk, hidung Baekhyun tersundul pipi yang agak berkeringat milik Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun mengerjap terkejut. Namun tampaknya Chanyeol terlalu fokus pada usaha melewati limbo hingga ia tak memperhatikan bagaimana semburat kemerahan muncul dengan tidak tahu malunya menghiasi pipi Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya seraya menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Jarak mereka begitu dekat hingga Baekhyun dapat merasakan aroma mint dari nafas Chanyeol. "Rebahkan kepalamu."

"Huhh?"

"Rebahkan kepalamu dibahu ahjussi," saat mengatakan itu Chanyeol berusaha untuk tetap berkonsentrasi menahan bobot tubuh Baekhyun didalam gendongannya. "Ahjussi perlu sedikit membungkuk," Baekhyun mengangguk namun tatapan matanya tak teralih pada bola mata bulat Chanyeol. Hingga ia tersadar bahwa seharusnya ia segera merebahkan kepalanya dibahu Chanyeol.

Srett!

Ia melakukannya, merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar Chanyeol yang terasa begitu nyaman. Seakan dirinya tengah bersandar pada bahu ayahnya. Ketika Baekhyun menaikkan sedikit kepalanya hidungnya kali ini menyundul ceruk leher Chanyeol. Aroma Chanyeol begitu memanjakan indera penciuman Baekhyun. Ia bahkan dapat melihat bagaimana jakun pria berusia 37 tahun itu bergerak pelan.

Dan Baekhyun tidak tahu alasan dari adam apple yang melakukan pergerakan turun naik dikarenakan sentuhan hidungnya pada leher sipemilik jakun. _Fokus Chanyeol, fo_ _k_ _us_ ia membatin mengingatkan dirinya agar tetap berkonsentrasi. Sementara pada tim sebelah Sehun juga tengah berusaha untuk melewati limbo bersama dengan partnernya. Pegangan Chanyeol agak licin pada paha Baekhyun karena ia sedikit berkeringat dan Baekhyun yang mengenakan celana pendek sepaha.

"Maaf ya," ucap Chanyeol meminta izin untuk memeluk erat Baekhyun agar tidak terjatuh yang mana membuat telapak tangannya yang menahan paha Baekhyunpun mengerat.

"Y..ya ahjussi," _kenapa kau harus gugup Baekhyun_ simungil juga turut membatin.

Kepala Chanyeol telah melewati tongkat limbo dan kakinya menapak dua langkah kedepan lalu perlahan berdiri. Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada leher Chanyeol ketika merasakan tubuhnya terangkat. Itu tandanya Chanyeol berhasil melewati limbo. Chanyeol sempat melirik kearah Sehun yang juga sudah berhasil melewati limbo namun belum bangkit dari posisi berjongkok. Maka tanpa membuang waktu Chanyeol melangkah lebar-lebar nyaris berlari kecil menuju ke garis finis. Dibelakangnya Sehun sudah bangkit dan berusaha untuk mengejar. Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang memberikan lambaian pada Sehun disertai tawa kecilnya. Bukannya merasa terejek Sehun justru merasa terhibur. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini melihat posisi Baekhyun yang memeluk leher ayahnya dengan begitu erat membuat perasaan aneh muncul. Astaga padahal ia telah meyakinkan dirinya tidak merasa cemburu karena Baekhyun dan ayahnya adalah sepasang calon menantu dan calon mertua bukan?

"Yeayyy!" Baekhyun bersorak gembira begitu ia dan Chanyeol sampai digaris finish lebih dulu. Bukannya meminta diturunkan Baekhyun justru memeluk erat Chanyeol melampiaskan rasa bahagianya. Chanyeol terpaku dalam keadaan menggendong Baekhyun, membelakangi Sehun yang merasakan sesuatu didalam hatinya seakan berontak tidak senang melihat Baekhyn memeluk ayahnya didalam gendongan seperti itu. Kenapa bayangan tentang calon menantu dan mertua itu justru berubah menjadi pasangan pengantin dimana sang lelaki menggendong pengantin wanitanya.

"Pemenangnya adalah tim merah!" Jongdae mengumumkan seraya meniup peluit.

Suara peluit menyadarkan Baekhyun akan apa yang tengah dilakukannya, disaat yang bersamaan retina matanya bertemu tatap dengan onyx Sehun yang baru saja menurunkan pasangan timnya dari gendongan. Sehun tersenyum kecil mencoba menutupi perasaan aneh yang muncul secara tiba-tiba direlung hatinya. Sementara Baekhyun seakan tersadar dari euphoria menyenangkan yang terasa asing sesaat ketika ia berada didalam rengkuhan ayah kekasihnya.

Chanyeol yang saat ini membelakangi Sehun sang anak tak dapat melihat bahwa kini anaknya sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Namun feelingnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menurunkan Baekhyun. Maka dengan lembut ia menurunkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari gendongannya. Untuk beberapa detik awal dimana tatapan mereka bersinggungan, ada kecanggungan yang menguar diantara sepasang anak manusia berbeda usia itu.

Pukk! Sehun menepuk punggung ayahnya pelan membuat yang ditepuk membalikkan badannya mendapati Sehun telah menarik Baekhyun kesisinya dan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

" _Chukkae_ tim merah," ucap Sehun.

"Yeahh!" Chanyeol mencoba menanggapinya dengan ringan dan santai. "Usia menunjukkan kematangan dan pengalaman maka tak perlu heran jika appa menang darimu, _adeul-ah_ ," perasaan aneh yang dirasakan Sehun coba ia singkirkan ketika merasakan usakan pelan pada belakang kepalanya oleh Chanyeol. Seharusnya Sehun melarang Chanyeol melakukan itu karena ia bukanlah bocah berusia 7 tahun lagi untuk diperlakukan demikian. Tetapi entah kenapa sentuhan itu justru menghantarkan ketenangan yang perlahan merasuk kedalam relung hati Sehun. _Ia ayahmu Oh Sehun, apa yang perlu kau khawatirkan_ suara batinnya.

o)(o

Acara games dilanjutkan setelah jam makan siang dan berakhir pada pukul empat sore dimana para peserta gathering dipersilahkan untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk membersihkan diri lalu menikmati waktu sore mereka dan nantinya berkumpul di sebuah ballroom yang telah dipersiapkan untuk makan malam bersama.

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya yang hanya berbalut handuk untuk melindungi tubuhnya yang baru saja selesai mandi. Ia bercermin lebih dekat untuk melihat ada bintik-bintik kemerahan pada kulit wajahnya dikarenakan sinar matahari. Itu biasa terjadi jika kulitnya terlalu lama terpapar sinar matahari apalagi jika sedang berada dipantai seperti sekarang. Dan selama games tadi ia sama sekali tidak menggunakan topi untuk melindungi wajahnya dari panas maka jadilah bintik kemerahan muncul. Namun Baekhyun tak ambil pusing karena keesokan harinya juga bintiknya akan menghilang.

Ia meraih _body lotion_ diatas meja untuk membaluri tubuhnya dengan pelembab agar tidak kering. Baekhyun mengangkat satu kakinya bertumpu pada kursi dan membiarkan handuk bagian bawahnya tersibak sedikit keatas karena ia tengah mengoles _lotion_ kebagian paha. Disaat itulah bekas kemerahan tampak oleh matanya. Dahi Baekhyun mengerut mengingat-ingat bekas merah apa ini dan suara bass Chanyeol terngiang ditelinganya.

 _Maaf ya_

Chanyeol begitu sopan dengan mengucapkan maaf sebagai izin untuk memeluk Baekhyun erat agar ia tidak terjatuh saat game estafet limbo couple tadi. Jemari Baekhyun menyentuh bekas merah itu, memandanginya dengan seksama untuk alasan yang tak ia mengerti. Lalu perlahan kedua lengannya memeluk dirinya sendiri. Seakan tengah merasakan bekas pelukan yang ditinggalkan oleh Chanyeol padanya. Baekhyun mendongak dan bayangan yang terpantul lewat cermin balas menatapnya. Disaat itulah ia tersadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Isanghae_ ," untuk kedua kalinya ia menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama setiap kali pikirannya melambung jauh berkaitan dengan Park Chanyeol, ayah dari Park Sehun kekasihnya.

o)(o

Berkat games yang menyenangkan namun juga melelahkan, Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk memejamkan matanya lebih cepat semalam setelah acara makan malam bersama selesai dan para peserta gathering dipersilahkan kembali ke kamar masing-masing atau menikmati _quality time_ bersama dengan keluarga.

Bangun pagi badan Baekhyun terasa remuk redam, untuk memulihkannya ia memilih untuk berendam dengan air hangat yang memang sangat ampuh membantu mengembalikan kebugaran tubuhnya. Ketika ia telah menyelesaikan ritual berendam jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Ia masih memiliki waktu untuk sekedar berleha-leha sebelum turun untuk menikmati sarapan pagi bersama lalu mengikuti tur keliling Jeju hingga sore hari nanti kembali ke Seoul.

Ponselnya berbunyi tanda panggilan masuk dengan nada dering yang ia kenali karena Baekhyun telah mensetting nada dering yang berbeda untuk ayahnya, ibunya dan Sehun.

" _Morning oppa_ ," sapa Baekhyun ceria.

" _Morning sunshine_ , ceria sekali."

"Karena kita berada di Jeju aku tak memiliki alasan untuk bermuram durja," jawab Baekhyun apa adanya. Suara kekehan Sehun terdengar diseberang.

"Ingin keluar bersama?"

"Kemana?"

"Menikmati pagi di tepi pantai mungkin, bagaimana?"

"Tentu," jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"Oppa jemput didepan pintu kamarmu ya."

"Baiklah, 5 menit ya aku baru saja selesai mandi hihi."

"Baiklah chagiya, 5 menit lagi pangeranmu akan berdiri didepan pintu kamarmu."

"Oppa sebenarnya pangeran apa penjaga pintu kamar seorang putri sih?" ledek Baekhyun.

"Kau ini ya, memang selalu pandai bermain kata," gemas Sehun.

"Hihi.. Tik tok tik tok waktu 5 menitku sudah terbuang beberapa detik, sampai bertemu didepan pintu oppa," Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan, melempar ponsel diatas kasur berseprai putih dan segera membongkar tasnya untuk mengeluarkan celana pendek jeans berwarna putih dengan atasan kaos berlengan panjang berwarna putih gading.

o)(o

Sehun melirik kearah ayahnya yang masih bergelung didalam selimut, tampaknya sang ayah begitu lelah hingga belum terbangun padahal sudah hampir jam 7 pagi. Maka Sehun meraih jam digital diatas nakas dan menyetelnya pada jam setengah delapan pagi. Ia tak ingin ayahnya bangun terlambat tentunya. Setelah mengecek kembali penampilannya didepan cermin Sehunpun melangkah keluar dari kamar yang dihuni olehnya dan ayahnya untuk menjemput Baekhyun.

Tok

Tok

Sehun mengetuk pintu dua kali dan tak perlu menunggu lama suara Baekhyun menjawab dari dalam disertai langkah-langkah kaki mendekati pintu.

Cklekk

Pintiu kamar terbuka dan Baekhyun muncul dari dalamnya, ia menyapa Sehun dengan senyuman selamat pagi yang begitu manis. Sehun meraih jemari Baekhyun untuk digenggam dan keduanya menyusuri lorong resort bersama menuju ke pantai untuk menikmati suasana pagi hari di pantai Jung Mun.

"Kau tidak merasa lelah karena games kemarin?" tanya Sehun, keduanya sudah melepas sandal dan menentengnya sambil melangkah pelan menyusuri bibir pantai. Membiarkan air laut menjilati kaki telanjang mereka.

"Tentu saja lelah, tetapi rasa lelah itu tak sebesar semangatku untuk berkeliling Jeju hari ini," jawab Baekhyun. "Ini sangat menyenangkan, terima kasih telah mengajakku oppa."

" _Anything for you_ ," jawab Sehun. "Oppa senang kau menikmati acara ini."

"Para peserta gathering sangat bersahabat bahkan Sooyoung eonni yang kupikir jutek ternyata sangat ramah."

"Ya, dia asisten yang telah bekerja dengan appa sejak pertama kali appa menjadi CEO Settledom."

"Benarkah, wahh apa ahjussi dan Sooyoung eonni berteman dekat?"

"Hubungan profesional."

"Oppa, apa ahjussi tidak memiliki seorang teman dekat wanita?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja penasaran. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati ekspresi penasaran Baekhyun.

"Appa memilikinya, seorang wanita yang saat ini tinggal di Beijing tetapi sebentar lagi akan pindah ke Korea namanya Song Qian."

"Song Qian?"

"Ya, dia sahabat appa dan mama sejak masih sekolah dulu dan hanya dia yang kuketahui dekat dengan appa."

"Ahh begitu," angguk Baekhyun mengerti.

"Baekkie," cetus Sehun kali ini Baekhyun yang menoleh kearahnya dan menunggu ia melanjutkan ucapannya yang menjeda. "Kemarin... saat kau dan appa bermain games bersama.. apa.. tak terasa canggung bagimu?" Sehun sedang mencoba memilih kata-kata yang tepat agar ia tak terlihat seperti seorang pacar yang cemburu buta pada ayahnya sendiri.

"Aku merasa canggung diawal tetapi setelah berbaur dengan ahjussi juga beberapa rekan kantor ahjussi membuatku merasa nyaman," jawab Baekhyun. "Aku seperti sedang bersama appaku," jawab Baekhyun. Diam-diam Sehun merasa lega mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Berarti rasa nyaman yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun saat bersama ayahnya tak lebih karena ia merasa seperti bersama ayahnya sendiri. Tentu saja karena Chanyeol adalah seorang ayah tentu saja aura kebapakannya dapat pula dirasakan Baekhyun pikir Sehun.

"Aku senang dan lega mendengarnya."

"Oppa khawatir aku akan merasang canggung pada ahjussi ya?"

"Hmm... begitulah," angguknya meski tak sepenuhnya benar. "Bagaimana rasanya digendong appa?" pertanyaannya itu membuat Baekhyun entah kenapa menjadi salah tingkah namun ia mencoba untuk menutupinya. Sayangnya sudah tertangkap oleh onyx Sehun.

"Ng.."

"Ayo katakan pada oppa," Sehun mencolek dagu Baekhyun.

"Ng.. aneh, entahlah karena appaku sudah lama tak menggendongku seperti itu."

"Appamu sering menggendongmu begitu?"

"Ya, karena aku sering tertidur saat belajar diruang keluarga atau saat aku menonton televisi disiang hari," jawab Baekhyun.

Keduanya tak menyadari bahwa tanpa sadar saat ini mereka tengah menutupi hal yang sesungguhnya mereka rasakan agar tak membuat pasangan mereka merasa tidak nyaman. Baekhyun sendiri, pada kenyataannya ia merasakan hal yang berbeda saat berada dipelukan Chanyeol dan ia masih tak dapat mengartikan rasa apa itu sebenarnya.

"Kau mau oppa gendong?" tawar Sehun.

"Oppa mau menggendongku, benarkah?" sahut Baekhyun pula.

"Hm, kan oppa sudah bilang tadi chagiya _anything for you_ ," ia menunduk untuk mengecup batang hidung Baekhyun yang mengerut dan Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, dengan senang hatiiii, oppa berbalik."

"Eh, kau tidak mau digendong seperti dalam games?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

" _Just piggyback_ ," jawab Baekhyun. Baekhyun memegang sandalnya dan Sehun lalu perlahan naik keatas punggung Sehun yang sedikit membungkuk.

Hupp!

"Aigooo kenapa putri kecil Tuan Wu ini ringan sekali hmm, pantas saja appa tak merasa kesulitan menggendongmu di games semalam," oceh Sehun.

"Aihh aku tak seringan ituuuu," Baekhyun mengelak mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada leher Sehun.

"Chagiya jangan terlalu kencang, kau bisa mencekikku," Sehun mengingatkan. Dan Baekhyun yang tersadar buru-buru melonggarkan rengkuhannya pada leher Sehun.

"Maaf oppa."

" _Gwechanha sarangiya_ ," jawab Sehun manis yang malah berbuah tawa jenaka Baekhyun. "Hei kenapa kau tertawa hmm?"

"Oppa pikir oppa Jo Insung huhh?" sadar apa yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun, Sehunpun turut tertawa padahal ia mengucapkannya dengan spontan.

"Ahh.. pagi yang indah dengan aroma air laut yang semerbak."

"Hm-hm oppa seperti daddy saja kalau sedang menulis," ujar Baekhyun. "Jangan sok puitis oppa, apa jangan-jangan oppa mengutip dari novel daddy ya?"

"Hahaha tidak chagiya, itu berasal dari hatiku untukmu."

"Aihh oppa kenapa mulutmu itu pandai sekali berkata manis hmm?" gemas Baekhyun mengusuk kepalanya pada kepala Sehun karena gemas.

"Mungkin dulu appaku juga seperti itu pada mama," pikir Sehun.

Sehun melangkah ringan dan pelan disepanjang bibir pantai dan sesekali memainkan kaki telanjangnya menggoda ombak kecil yang mencoba menciumi jari-jemari telanjangnya sementara Baekhyun cekikikan karena tubuhnya bergoyang kesana-kemari dipunggung Sehun saat sang kekasih bergerak.

"Aku suka suara tawamu."

"Hm.."

"Aku juga suka saat kau bernyanyi."

"Hm-hm oppa."

" _Saranghae,_ " Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kesamping tepat didekat wajah Baekhyun yang menyandar pada pundak sebelah kirinya. Bibir Sehun menyentuh hidung Baekhyun dan mengecupnya lembut. Baekhyun tersenyum mengangkat sedikit wajahnya. Disaat itulah Sehun memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Sang kekasih terkejut diawal namun hanya butuh dua detik untuk memejamkan mata dan bibirnya balas mengecup lembut bibir bawah Sehun.

o)(o

Tepat jam setengah delapan pagi jam digital diatas nakas berbunyi dan berhasil membangunkan CEO Settledom yang terlelap dialam mimpinya. Chanyeol mengusak pelan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya dan memandang langit-langit kamar yang asing. Ah ya, aku sedang berada di Jeju batinnya. Menoleh kebagian kanan kasurnya, ia mendapati tempat yang semalam diisi Sehun sudah kosong. Karena ini belum waktunya sarapan pagi maka Chanyeol pikir mungkin Sehun tengah jalan-jalan pagi menikmati keindahan pantai Jeju. Dan ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari atas kasur dan mandi karena harus turun untuk sarapan bersama para peserta gathering. Apa kata mereka nanti jika CEO saja bangunnya terlambat.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk mandi dan berpakaian karena Chanyeol bukan lelaki yang terlalu ribet dengan ritual mandi dan berpakaian. Ia memilih kemeja berwarna hitam dengan bawahan celana jeans agar terkesan santai. Ketika bercermin sambil melipat lengan kemeja sebatas siku ia mendapati dirinya masih pantas memakai celana jeans. Jujur saja meskipun ia belum memasuki kepala empat adakalanya ia merasa _awkward_ ketika memakai jeans. Semacam merasa tidak pantas apalagi ketika ia melihat Sehun yang juga berpakaian casual. Rasanya semacam ia tidak ingat usia. Tapi jika dilihat sekali lagi ia tidak terlihat berlebihan sama sekali. Celana jeans masih pantas untuknya.

Chanyeol pikir menikmati suasana pagi sambil berkeliling resort dan pantai tak ada salahnya, siapa tahu ia bertemu dengan putranya. Maka meraih ponsel dan dompet, Chanyeol pun keluar dari dalam kamarnya untuk berkeliling resort melihat-lihat sambil menikmati suasana pagi yang masih begitu tenang.

Begitu ia keluar dari lift dilantai satu ponselnya berdering dan ternyata panggilan telpon dari Jay. Tumben sekali sahabatnya itu menelpon sepagi ini. Maka Chanyeolpun menggeser tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan.

"Jay?"

"Hai bro!" sapa Jay dengan nada bicaranya yang menyerupai anak muda di Amerika sana. Tak heran karena setelah mereka tamat SMU, Jay melanjutkan kuliahnya ke Kanada lalu mengambil magister di Amerika dan kini ia bekerja sebagai editor di National Geographic Magazine.

"Hai juga dude," sahut Chanyeol, Jay memiliki nomor ponsel internasional maka ia tidak perlu mengganti nomornya ketika ia tengah berada diluar negeri. Dan Chanyeol telah menyimpan nomor Jay diponselnya.

"Aku di Korea dan..."

"Aku sedang di Jeju."

" _I know_ , Song Qian telah memberitahukanku."

"Berapa lama kau di Korea Jay?"

"Hmm kemungkinan sampai lusa, aku hanya mampir untuk mengurus beberapa hal lalu terbang ke Jepang."

"Singkat sekali."

" _Dude_ ini justru masa singgah kunjunganku yang paling lama," kekeh Jay diseberang. "Jadi kapan kau kembali dari Jeju?"

"Acara gathering akan ber... akh...hir..." ucapan Chanyeol terpotong-potong karena saat ini tatapannya tengah terpancang pada dua pasang anak manusia yang tengah saling bergendongan dipinggir pantai. Si lelaki menggendong siperempuan dipunggungnya lalu tampak menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, senyuman tertaut dan selanjutnya kedua belah bibir yang saling bertaut.

Chanyeol tak mengerti kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu didalam dadanya yang merasa tak terima dengan pemandangan yang kini terpampang didepan matanya. Sehun dan Baekhyun berciuman didepan matanya. Ada kilat tidak senang dimata Chanyeol dan dadanya terasa sesak serta panas seakan ada api yang perlahan menyala menggelorakan amarah. Telapak tangan Chanyeol mencengkram ponselnya mengabaikan Jay yang memanggil namanya diseberang.

"Aku akan kembali beberapa jam lagi," hanya itu kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya sebelum mengakhiri panggilan dan membalikkan badan meninggalkan jalan setapak menuju pantai.

o)(o

Chanyeol pikir kemunculan Baekhyun didalam kehidupannya benar-benar membuat kinerja otak dan hatinya tak sejalan. Bagaimana bisa otaknya meminta dirinya untuk berfikir rasional dan tetap tenang tetapi hatinya justru berkoar-koar memicu amarah yang muncul secara mengejutkan karena melihat langsung adegan manis nan romantis yang menusuk hati Chanyeol tepat didepan matanya.

Chanyeol meraih coat dan memasang ransel pada punggungnya lalu berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari dalam kamarnya sebelum semua orang keluar dari dalam kamar mereka karena sebentar lagi waktunya untuk sarapan pagi bersama. Chanyeol meminta jasa layanan antar dari pihak resort yang dengan sigap menyiapkan mobil untuk mengantarkan Chanyeol ketempat tujuannya.

 _"Selamat pagi sajangnim,"_ suara Sooyoung menjawab panggilan Chanyeol yang telah duduk didalam mobil resort yang akan membawanya pergi.

"Aku akan kembali ke Seoul pagi ini."

 _"Ye, kenapa tiba-tiba sekali sajangnim?"_ nada terkejut jelas terdengar dari suara Sooyoung.

"Aku memiliki keperluan mendadak, tolong sampaikan ini pada Changmin-ssi dan minta ia untuk mewakiliku."

 _"Baiklah sajangnim tapi apa Sehun-ssi dan..."_

"Tidak, mereka masih berada di Jeju," sebelum Sooyoung sempat menyebut nama Baekhyun, Chanyeol telah memotongnya terlebih dahulu. "Aku dapat mempercayaimu untuk mengurusi semuanya hingga selesai bukan asisten Choi?"

 _"Ye sajangnim."_

"Baiklah, terima kasih," Chanyeol memutuskan panggilan dan menonaktifkan ponselnya setelah terlebih dahulu mengirim pesan pada Sehun.

 **To** **: Sehunie**

Appa pulang

Jay ahjussi di Seoul

Hanya singkat dan terkesan agak kaku namun cukup menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia pulang lebih dulu ke Seoul. Meskipun bukan itu penyebab yang sebenarnya. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan. Chanyeol pernah mengharapkan jika saja sesuatu tentang 'reinkarnasi' itu benar adanya maka Tuhan akan melahirkan kembali sosok Baixian. Namun ia tak menyangka ketika itu benar-benar terjadi sosok itu justru terlahir menjadi kekasih dari putranya. Bagi Chanyeol ini sama sekali tak memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk memulai sesuatu yang tak sempat dimulainya dahulu. Ini justru menegaskan bahwa bahkan dimasa depannya, sosok Baixian ataupun Baekhyun tak ditakdirkan untuknya. Ia hanya hadir untuk menjadi pelengkap bukan pendamping, karena berdampingan tak berarti terlengkapi. Tetapi lengkap ialah saling berdampingan satu sama lainnya. Beginikah gambaran kehidupan yang akan dijalaninya dimasa depan, dengan Baekhyun sebagai menantu.

 ** _Beijing, 1997_**

 _Chanyeol duduk samping kanan Baixian sementara Xiao Lu duduk disamping kiri Baixian sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu mungil gadis yang berada diantara mereka itu. Sementara Jay berada disebelah kanan Chanyeol dan Song Qian disebelah kiri Xiao Lu. Memandangi senja yang perlahan tenggelam di ufuk timur bersama._

 _"Setelah begini, apa kau masih mengharapkan Li_ _y_ _isaeng (dokter Li), Xiao Lu?" tanya Baixian seraya mengemut strawberry didalam kotak bekal yang dipangkunya. Ia sengaja membawa bekal strawberry didalam tasnya saat Chanyeol menjemputnya dirumah._

 _"Aku sudah putus harapan padanya," lirih Xiao Lu._

 _"Lupakan saja dia," sela Jay. "Jika beruntung dimasa depan akan ada pria yang lebih baik dan bertanggung jawab untukmu Xiao Lu."_

 _"Ya, semoga saja."_

 _"Kadang kupikir apa yang Xiao Lu alami saat ini semacam memakan strawberry."_

 _"Huhh, kenapa begitu?" tanya Song Qian._

 _"Karena kau dapat mengecap rasa asam dan manis disaat yang bersamaan, ada rasa bahagia karena saat ini sebuah kehidupan tengah tumbuh diperut Xiao Lu namun ada kesedihan karena Xiao Lu tak dapat memberitahukan Li_ _y_ _isaeng tentang hal itu," jelas Baekhyun._

 _"Bittersweet," celetuk Chanyeol. Baixian menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum lalu memberi anggukan setuju._

 _"Hmm bittersweet."_

Ada kebahagiaan tersendiri ketika mengetahui bahwa telah hadir sosok lain yang begitu mirip dengan seseorang dimasa lalunya. Cinta pertamanya, seseorang yang sampai saat ini masih sangat sulit untuk Chanyeol lupakan. Namun disisi lain kenyataan bahwa sosok itu adalah seseorang yang begitu dicintai oleh anaknya membuat Chanyeol harus menelan pil pahit. Baik dimasa lalu dan dimasa kini takdir masih enggan memberinya kesempatan, atau sebenarnya... kesempatan itu memang tak pernah ada untuknya?

 _At some point, you have to realize that some people can stay in your_ _h_ _eart_

 _But not in your_ _l_ _ife_

 **To be** **c** **ontinued**

Thanks To :

 **Elisabethlaurenti12399 .. Jung Minjii .. BAEKBAEK04 .. NaomiRB .. deboramichailin .. RahmaIndirawati ... Siska Eka Putri .. Byun ye na .. fvirliani614 .. byunchaca .. dyahayu .. chankybaek .. Fairoza husnia adiba .. lee ooh on .. bbkhyn .. .. acc94 .. Railash61 .. kwiyoming .. nerinachanbee .. tannurfr .. inspirit7starlight .. Song Soo Hwa .. 2095 .. BabyByunie .. noufbaybe91 .. TKst .. exobbabe .. babybaek .. weiweichan .. myungie .. VOULSTAGRAM .. azzuradeva .. galaxhyhyung .. chiakibee .. BabyKaihunnie .. Galaxy Aquarius .. meesoo .. Yeolisbaek .. saneebs .. Gradita's Story .. Byunaf .. Tjabaecute .. leeminozburhayati .. inibaek .. bebeJail .. Oh Senshine .. Kiki2231 .. neniFanadicky ..** adndpwh .. bbhyun92 .. **chika love baby baekhyun .. indi1004 ..** fwxing .. Baek04 .. **Incandescence7 ..** lily .. byeoliesa .. Chanbaek .. parkobyunxo .. Nur Safitri Shiners Exo-l .. thata chalistha .. **saranghexo ..** lyd88 .. ChanBMine .. **bbhyun06**.. yousee .. iiiii .. ooh ahh umh oh ah yeh .. **socloverqua ..** .. syifa mu .. ByunJaehyunee .. chanbaek lovers .. **Byun Min Hwa**.. **Park Eun Yeong ..** lovely haruno .. princebaechan .. wabhun94 .. **popcorn07 .. jumarohfauziyah .. bbhyun92 .. phyv .. Merta703 ..** Guest .. **byunchaca .. realchanman1127**

 **Kepo :**

Nahh! Jadi saya ingin sedikit menjelaskan tentang estafet limbo couple. Pada dasarnya games tersebut saya ambil dari RunningMan Eps 137 hehe. Ada dua tiang yang menyangga sebuah tongkat dengan ketinggian yang bisa ditentukan. Games limbo biasa, yakni peserta melewati limbo (tongkat) dengan posisi seperti sedang kayang tanpa menjatuhkan tongkat tersebut. Nah pada games diatas, estafet limbo couple. Peserta diharuskan menggendong pasangannya dan melewati limbo (tongkat) dengan berjongkok, dan tidak boleh menjatuhkan pasangannya. Dan itu dilakukan secara estafet, bisa dimengerti ndak ya? hehe kalau ndak ngerti silahkan tonton RunningMan eps 137 /plakk

Hmm... ada yang ngerasa Chanyeol lebay dan labil ndak? Hahaha saya sengaja membuat sikap Chanyeol untuk beberapa saat semacam out of characternya dia. Chan Ahjussi sedang mengalami pergolakan batin, kaya berasa di kembali ke masa remajanya, Baekhyun is Baixian dan Sehun is Rival. Ia hanya belum benar-benar siap menerima kenyataan bahwa kembalinya Baixian dalam wujud Baekhyun justru dalam takdir yang seperti sekarang. Sekian dan terima kasih xD

Untuk para pembaca yang masih menunggu Yuanfen saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak ^^ saya membaca semua review yang masuk dan saya minta maaf belum dapat membalas satu persatu. Untuk itu saya hanya dapat menuliskan nama-nama para reader yang telah bersedia mereview di 'thanks to'. Review para pembaca sangat menghibur serta menyemangati saya, terima kasih ya ^^ dan untuk update rutin, saya tidak bisa berjanji untuk dapat update seperti saat saya menulis sikembar dulu (Innocent Bee & Friends) karena belakangan saya agak sibuk dengan RL dan juga mungkin kedepanya saya akan menyesuaikan jadwal update bareng Oppa POD ^^ so! Saya harap pembaca dapat bersabar menunggu kelanjutan kisah Chanyeol ahjussi, Baekhyun dan Sehun oppa yahh ^^

Bedewehh jangan lupa untuk cek **ChanbaekID** yahhh karena sedang ada games tebak Author Fanfic yang diselenggarakan setiap akhir bulan ^^ juga jangan lupa mampir ke wattpadnya **Oh Lana** , cek list storynya **Park Ayoung, Summerlight92, Mashedpootato** , dan **Byun Min Hwa** karena saya update bareng dengan para author keceh ini ^^

 **See u in next chapter and don't forget to leave ur review ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jaesan High School, 2013**_

 _Sehun merogoh saku celananya ketika merasakan getaran notifikasi pada ponselnya. Sambil melangkah turun dari lantai dua gedung sekolahnya ia membuka aplikasi Me2Day dimana notifikasi tersebut berasal. Sebuah akun dengan nama Irene Bae baru saja me-mention-nya dalam caption sebuah postingan foto. Senyuman kecil terbentuk pada sudut bibir Sehun dan ia memberikan like pada postingan tersebut._

 _Irene Bae adalah seorang sunbae yang sudah enam bulan ini dipacari oleh Sehun. Ia baru saja meninggalkan kelas pacarnya itu kurang lebih tiga menit dan foto mereka berpose imut nan manis yang diambil menggunakan ponsel Irene sudah terposting di akun media sosial. Sehun tidak keberatan dengan hal itu karena menurutnya sebuah hubungan tidak perlu disembunyikan bukan._

 _Sedang asik mengetik dilaman komentar pada postingan sang pacar tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk bahunya pelan dari belakang._

 _Pukk!_

 _"Eh, oh kau Taehyung-ah, ada apa?"_

 _"Ketua mencarimu Sehun-ah."_

 _"Arra," jawab Sehun dengan dengusan kecil. Setelah yakin komentarnya telah terposting Sehun mengikuti langkah Taehyung menuju keruang klub bahasa Jepang._

 _Sehun dan dua rekannya adalah perwakilan klub bahasa Jepang yang ditunjuk untuk mengikuti kompetisi debat bahasa Jepang._

 _"Kau tahu, ketua tak berhenti mengomel seperti gadis PMS karena kau tak membalas pesannya untuk segera keruang klub."_

 _"Cck dia perlu sedikit rileks untuk menghadapi kompetisi ini Taehyung-ah."_

 _"Kau yang terlalu santai bung," Taehyung meninju bahu Sehun main-main dengan sebuah cengiran menggoda. "Semenjak berpacaran dengan Irene sunbae kau sering bolos pertemuan klub dan kemarin kau juga tidak datang untuk berlatih."_

 _"Ya! Jangan salahkan Irene sunbae," Sehun tidak terima. "Si ketua yang pemarah itu perlu memiliki pacar juga supaya ia bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya memiliki seseorang yang perlu diperhatikan."_

 _"Arra, arra, orang yang sedang kasmaran memang begitu, segalanya terasa benar," ejek Taehyung._

 _"Sialan kau!" sahut Sehun balas meninju lengan Taehyung rekannya di tim debat selain dengan siketua yang pemarah._

 _"Omong-omong timeline Me2Day mu ramai sekali ya," Taehyung mehrong menggoda Sehun. Sehun menggosok tengkuknya mendengar godaan temannya itu._

 _Pacarnya memang sangat senang memposting foto di akun media sosialnya. Bukannya Sehun tidak suka berfoto atau memposting lelaki dan perempuan tentu saja berbeda. Irene pacarnya gemar sekali berfoto disetiap memiliki kesempatan lalu mempostingnya di akun Me2Day-nya. Dan dalam sekejap postingan salah satu sunbae yang disebut sebagai primadona Jaesan itu menjadi topik perbincangan seantero sekolah dan memanen begitu banyak like dari para followernya di akun Me2Day._

 _"Cck.. yeahh wajar saja jika kau memacari primadona sekolah," Sehun berdehem seraya menaikkan kerah seragamnya berlagak sombong._

 _Plakk!_

 _Taehyung menggeplak lengan temannya yang bertingkah sok itu sambil terkekeh. Yang digeplak bukannya marah tetapi balas terkekeh._

 _"Kudengar Irene sunbae sudah lama menyukaimu ya?"_

 _"Cckk aku tidak membicarakan masalah pribadi Taehyung-ah, kau ini seperti wartawan gosip saja," decak Sehun._

 _"Aku hanya penasaran bung, harus kuakui kalau aku iri karena pacar pertamamu primadona sekolah," diameter bola mata Sehun membesar. Tahu darimana Taehyung kalau Irene sunbae itu pacar pertamanya._

 _"Ya! Kau…"_

 _"Ketua memberitahukanku hahaha!" Taehyung terbahak. Terkutuklah ketua tim debat mereka yang menyebalkan itu._

 _"Ya, apa kalian menggosipkanku jika aku bolos klub?" sengit Sehun._

 _"Yeahh begitulah, berhubung kau dan Irene sunbae sedang hangat-hangatnya."_

 _"Sialan!" umpat Sehun. "Teman apa yang menggosipkan temannya sendiri."_

 _"Eyy begitu saja ngambek," Taehyung menyenggol lengan Sehun dengan lengannya yang mendapat putaran bola mata malas dari remaja bermarga Park itu._

 _Begitu kedua remaja berusia 17 tahun telah sampai didepan pintu ruang klub bahasa Jepang, Taehyung mendahului Sehun memegang knop pintu dan memutarnya._

 _Cklekk_

 _Ruangan klub tampak lengang karena memang ini masih jam istirahat. Daripada menghabiskannya diruang klub akan lebih baik dihabiskan dikantin untuk mengisi perut. Tapi tampaknya tidak sama dengan simurid lelaki yang tengah berkutat dengan kamus bahasa Jepang tebal diatas meja dan tangan kanan memegang sumpit yang mengapit kimbab._

 _"Park Sehun yang sudah tidak single datang ketua," ledek Taehyung yang mana berbuah tendangan pelan pada bokongnya oleh Sehun._

o)(o

 **RedApplee**

present

 **YUANFEN**

o)(o

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Xiao Lu - Victoria Song - Jay Chou - Wu Yifan - Jessica Jung**

 **Nam Joohyuk Jisoo NCT Jeno NCT Jaemin**

o)(o

 **Genre : Drama, Romance with a little bit Family**

 **Length : Multi-Chapter**

 **Warning : Genderswitch and Typos**

 **o)(o**

 **\- Similar but not the Same -**

Sehun baru saja akan menghubungi ayahnya setelah mengetahui dari Sooyoung bahwa sang ayah kembali lebih dulu ke Seoul. Belum sempat ia menelpon, pesan sang ayah terbaca olehnya, bahwa pamannya yang bernama Jay Chou berada di Seoul. Seingatnya pamannya itu saat ini bekerja sebagai editor di _National Geography magazine_.

"Jay _shushu_ sedang berada di Korea," Sehun mengkonfirmasi pada Baekhyun yang menanti dirinya memberikan penjelasan. Bukan hanya Sehun yang terkejut mendengar kepergian ayahnya yang mendadak. Baekhyun juga tak kalah terkejut.

" _Shushu_ , paman oppa?"

"Ya, sahabat appa," jawab Sehun. "Tidak apa-apa, kita akan tetap berada di Jeju dan sore nanti kembali ke Seoul bersama yang lainnya."

"Benarkah, oppa tidak mencoba menghubungi ahjussi?"

"Appa mengirimkan pesan, handphoneku di silent dan aku baru menyadari appa mengirimkan pesan ini," Sehun menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Baekhyun yang memajukan wajahnya untuk membaca pesan dari ayah Sehun.

"Begitu saja?"

"Hmm, appa mungkin sudah berada dipesawat menuju ke Seoul sekarang," jawab Sehun menanggapi. "Nanti agak siangan akan kutelpon."

"Baiklah," jawab Baekhyun.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa aneh tak melihat ahjussi tinggi yang memiliki telinga serupa peri itu disekitarnya. Apa mungkin karena ia telah terbiasa berada didekat Chanyeol? Mereka berada di tim yang sama dan bermain game bersama kemarin maka tak salah jika Baekhyun mulai merasa dekat dan akrab.

"Ayo sarapan," ajak Sehun.

Bersama para peserta _gathering_ lainnya, Baekhyun dan Sehun menikmati sarapan pagi mereka sambil sesekali saling menyapa dan mengobrol. Baekhyun dan Sehun mengambil tempat disudut dekat jendela sehingga membuat mereka mendapatkan akses untuk memandang langsung kepantai.

Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya lucu seperti bocah sambil memotong _pancake_ yang dibaluri madu dan potongan strawberry. Sementara Sehun membidik kamera ponselnya untuk mengambil gambar Baekhyun. Hasil foto candid-nya sangat bagus meskipun hanya menggunakan handphone dan Sehun dengan segera mempostingnya di akun instagramnya.

Sejak remaja Sehun memang aktif dimedia sosial, sebelumnya ia menggunakan Me2Day yang telah lama tak ia gubris setelah ia mengenal instagram diawal perkuliahannya. Semenjak dirinya dan Baekhyun mulai terbuka dengan hubungan mereka, Sehun sangat sering memposting foto kebersamaan mereka di akun media sosialnya. Ia juga sering memposting foto Baekhyun dengan segala ekspresi lucu dan imutnya. Sehun rasa ia telah terjangkit _Baekhyunisme_ karena tak pernah sekalipun dirinya bosan memandangi foto-foto Baekhyun yang memenuhi folder dengan nama Baby di ponselnya.

"Makan sarapanmu Mr Paparazzi," tegur Baekhyun lalu menyodorkan potongan _pancake-_ nya kemulut Sehun.

"Aahm.." Sehun membuka mulutnya menerima suapan dari Baekhyun. "Suapi oppa ya, oppa sedang malas makan sendiri hehe."

"Aihh manjanya."

"Kapan lagi oppa bisa bermanja denganmu chagiya, mumpung kita masih berada di Jeju," Baekhyun memberikan senyuman dan anggukan seraya kembali menyuapi Sehun.

Sementara Sehun berkutat dengan ponselnya, jempolnya berhenti di ikon Me2Day pada ponselnya ketika ia tengah menggeser-geser layar mengecek fitur pada ponselnya. Sehun tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia membuka akun Me2Day hanya untuk sekedar mengecek postingan teman-teman SMU-nya. Sejak ia dan mantan kekasihnya Irene putus lalu sahabatnya pindah ke Jepang Sehun mulai jarang mengecek akun Me2Day-nya karena ia yakin _timeline-_ nya hanya akan berisi hal-hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa _move on_.

Namun jempol Sehun memencet ikon Me2Day dan ia telah masuk kehalaman _timeline_ yang berisi postingan-postingan teman-temannya. Ia melihat nama Kim Taehyung di postingan 1 menit yang lalu. Ia meng- _scroll_ kebawah dan menemukan postingan temannya baik berupa status atapun foto.

"Oppa sedang melihat foto apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan garpu yang menusuk potongan pancake kemulut Sehun. Sehun menerima suapan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab.

"Oppa sedang membuka akun Me2Day."

"Ahh Me2Day ya, akun ku sudah _deactive_ karena aku lebih suka menggunakan facebook dulu dan sekarang menggunakan instagram," jawab Baekhyun. "Apa ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan disana?"

"Hmm ya, melihat teman lama oppa."

"Apa Taehyung sunbae ada?"

"Hm-hm, kembaranmu," kekeh Sehun.

"Eiii memangnya aku semirip itu dengan Taehyung sunbae?"

"Tentu saja kau lebih cantik chagiya," hibur Sehun sementara Bakehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ahh ya, apa dia memposting foto?" tanya Baekhyun. Tepat saat itu jempol Sehun berhenti pada sebuah foto yang 10 menit lalu diposting oleh seseorang yang tak asing. Foto dengan latar belakang gunung Fuji. Sehun semacam tercenung sesaat sebelum ia mengklik foto tersebut dan memperbesarnya untuk mendapati senyuman ceria dan pose V sign ditunjukkan kekamera. Lama tak bertemu, tak bertatap muka dan saling bertukar kabar tanpa sadar memunculkan perasaan asing disudut hati Sehun. Semacam ada perasaan rindu yang lama terpendam dan muncul kepermukaan dikarenakan sosok yang dirindukan terpandang oleh netranya meskipun hanya lewat sebuah foto.

"…oppa, Sehunie oppa?" Sehun mengerjap dua kali lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun dengan cengiran garing.

"Eh..ya chagiya," Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya memasang pose seorang istri yang tengah curiga pada suaminya.

"Cck.. jadi oppa melihat fotonya ya, hm..hmm.. pantas saja sampai blank begitu," Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya. Sehun menaruh ponselnya setelah lebih dulu keluar dari akun Me2Day lalu meraih jemari Baekhyun diatas meja untuk digenggam.

"Ia hanya bagian dari masa lalu chagiya."

"Tapi sunbae itu tetap mantan pacar oppa, _mantan pacar pertama_ ," Baekhyun menekan ucapannya pada tiga kata terakhir menunjukkan kecemburuannya. Sehun diam-diam tersenyum dan mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun dengan jempolnya lembut.

"Ya, dia mantan pacar pertama oppa, pacar pertama bukan berarti cinta pertama chagiya," Sehun menunjukkan sebuah senyuman misterius. Yang mana senyuman itu membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan hidung malu seakan ia mengetahui maksud Sehun. Selalu ada hal tersembunyi dibalik gesture dan ucapan, bukan begitu?

o)(o

 **Crown Park Hotel, Seoul**

Lelaki dengan tinggi badan 173 cm, memiliki berewok tipis pada dagu dan rahangnya itu tampak tengah serius memeriksa artikel yang semalam dikirimkan oleh asistennya via email ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan pada pintu kamar hotelnya.

Melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh pagi ia bangkit dari kursinya sembari berpikir siapa gerangan yang mengunjunginya di jam segini.

Cklekk

Dan wajah berantakan Park Chanyeol menyapa pandangannya ketika ia membuka pintu kamar hotel. Ia memperhatikan penampilan sahabatnya yang masih berbalut coat dan memakai ransel, maka ia menebak bahwa sang sahabat langsung menuju kemari begitu pesawatnya mendarat di Seoul.

"Wow, apa kau begitu merindukanku bung?" tanyanya dengan cengiran yang malah disambut dengusan Chanyeol. Menahan tawanya, lelaki yang mengenakan kaos santai serta celana jeans selutut itu mempersilahkan sahabatnya itu masuk. Ya, sudah bisa ditebak siapa lelaki yang saat ini menginap di kamar hotel dengan nomor 889 ini, Jay Chou.

Chanyeol melepas ranselnya dan melemparnya ringan disofa sebelum bergabung untuk duduk disana sementara Jay lebih dulu menghampiri kulkas mini yang tersedia dikamar hotelnya untuk mengambil softdrink.

Cesshh

"Ashhh! Ya!" sentak Chanyeol begitu merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Ulah iseng Jay yang menempelkan kaleng softdrink pada pipi Chanyeol.

"Whoaa _calm dude,_ kupikir dinginnya softdrink ini dapat mengendurkan rahangmu yang terlalu tegang itu," Chanyeol mengambil softdrink yang disodorkan Jay dan membukanya tanpa menunggu Jay kembali duduk disofa tepat didepan laptopnya yang terbuka. "Kau terlihat buruk, bukannya kau seharusnya berada di Jeju untuk _family gathering_?"

"Hmm…"

"Aku masih ada waktu sampai lusa, apa kau terlalu merindukanku huhh?" lagi candaan yang sama dan dengusan yang sama harus diterima Jay.

"Moodku sedang buruk Jay."

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu di Jeju?" Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab. Ia telah sepenuhnya menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa seraya berpikir haruskah ia bercerita tentang Baekhyun pada Jay. Apa tanggapan Jay jika mendengar bahwa Chanyeol baru saja pergi dari Jeju setelah melihat anaknya Sehun mencium kekasihnya. Itu akan terdengar menggelikan bukan. Tidak juga, jika Jay tahu bahwa gadis itu… semacam jelmaan Baixian.

"Kau pasti akan menertawakanku jika aku menceritakannya."

"Well, aku butuh cerita lucu karena pekerjaanku agak monoton," Jay mengangguk kearah laptop dimana artikel yang baru setengah diceknya terpampang disana.

"Menurutmu apa aku pantas marah melihat Sehun mencium kekasihnya?" Jay yang tengah bersandar sambil menyeruput softdrink-nya menaikkan alis.

"Kau butuh kekasih," sahutnya ringan dan kalem. "Atau kau belum siap Sehun memiliki kekasih, karena bagaimanapun kau yang merawat Sehun sejak ia masih bayi. Kau mungkin tengah mengalami _father-complex_ pada Sehun," Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Ini bukan tentang Sehun."

"Lalu apa? Masa alasannya karena kekasih anakmu?" Jay menyahut. Tidak mendapatkan balasan dari Chanyeol. Namun mata bulat Chanyeol menatap Jay seakan memberikan jawaban 'memang itu alasannya'. " _Holy shit_ Park!"

"Jay ucapanmu tolong."

"Park, kau sedang mengalami frustasi seksual atau apa?"

"Aku apa, ya! Aku tidak sedang mengalami frustasi seksual atau semacamnya!" jawab Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Lantas, kau menyukai kekasih anakmu Park!"

" _Maybe_."

"Park Chanyeol kau serius?"

" _I'm not sure,_ entahlah."

"Jelaskan aku detailnya!" Jay kali ini bersedekap. Ia memang jarang bertukar pesan dengan Chanyeol karena mereka tinggal dibenua yang berbeda. Namun ia telah mengenal sahabatnya ini sejak mereka masih remaja. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengurut pelipisnya merasa agak pusing bagaimana ia harus menceritakannya pada Jay. Haruskah ia mengatakan 'Baixian telah kembali dalam wujud kekasih anakku, bagaimana menurutmu'. Jay menunggu penjelasan dari Chanyeol yang tampak lelah dengan permasalahan yang tengah dihadapinya kini.

"Park?" panggil Jay. "Aku yakin kau datang kemari bukan tanpa alasan, bukan hanya karena kau cemburu pada Sehun yang mencium kekasihnya. Kau pasti memiliki alasan dibalik semua itu."

"Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang reinkarnasi?"

"Apa kaitannya ini dengan reinkarnasi?"

"Kau pernah," angguk Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan hal itu, tentang setiap manusia yang memiliki 7 kembaran didunia saja aku tidak percaya," jawab Jay. Jay sangat bertolak belakang dengan Song Qian. Dia sangat realistis sementara Song Qian bisa dikatakan mempercayai hal semacam itu.

"Apa kau ingat dulu Song Qian pernah bercerita tentang kakek dan neneknya…"

"…neneknya adalah reinkarnasi mantan kekasih kakek Song Qian, aku ingat cerita itu," angguk Jay. "Tapi itu tidak lantas membuatku percaya, dan omong-omong apa hubungannya ini dengan alasan dari rasa cemburumu pada Sehun yang mencium kekasihnya?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan lalu menariknya perlahan mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan menceritakan tentang munculnya sosok Baixian dalam diri Baekhyun, kekasih Sehun.

"Jika kukatakan padamu bahwa kekasih Sehun adalah... semacam reinkarnasi Baixian…." Chanyeol tampak memperhatikan setiap ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Jay. "… apa kau percaya?"

…

…

…

Hening untuk beberapa detik sebelum gerakan tangan Jay meraih kaleng softdrink memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Jay tampak menggaruk pelipisnya menggunakan telunjuk dan Chanyeol mengenal gesture itu.

"Kau tidak percaya, _thanks_ ," sahut Chanyeol ikut menenggak softdrinknya.

"Park, yang benar saja kau.. astaga Baixian telah lama meninggal."

" _I know,_ aku berada disana menyaksikan Baixian dimakamkan, Jay."

"Begitupun denganku dan kau masih bisa mengatakan bahwa Baixian telah bereinkarnasi menjadi kekasih Sehun?"

"Huhh… lupakan!"

"Park, hei dengarkan aku okay, ini tidak benar, mungkin ia hanya kebetulan mirip, tidak mungkin 100% ia adalah cetakan biru Baixian."

 _Tapi itulah kenyataannya_ batin Chanyeol

"Ya, lupakan saja."

" _Fine,_ mungkin ia mengingatkanmu pada Baixian, anggap saja aku menerima bahwa reinkarnasi itu ada tapi itu tidak lantas membenarkan tindakanmu kini," ujar Jay. "Kau meninggalkan acara perusahaanmu karena cemburu pada Sehun dan kekasihnya. Tidakkah itu terdengar kekanakan untuk lelaki seusiamu, seusia kita."

"Hahh kau boleh tertawa karena aku benar-benar konyol bukan?" Chanyeol menyadarinya kini, tindakannya dengan pulang lebih dulu ke Seoul hanya karena melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun berciuman sangatlah kekanakan. Dia lelaki dewasa, seorang duda berusia 37 tahun yang memiliki anak lelaki berusia 19 tahun. Kelakukannya sangatlah tidak pantas.

" _Well_ , aku tidak akan menertawaimu sobat, tapi mengasihani," Jay berkata apa adanya.

"Mungkin lebih baik kau menertawaiku daripada mengasihaniku Jay."

"Dia sudah tidak ada Park, cinta pertamamu telah lama pergi dan yang pergi tak akan pernah kembali baik dalam wujud apapun, aku selalu percaya itu," jawab Jay.

 _Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun_ batin Chanyeol

"Tenangkanlah dirimu dulu atau kita bisa ke club nanti malam," tawar Jay sambil mengedikkan alisnya.

"Kurasa tidak."

"Masih Park Chanyeol yang sama," Jay mengedikkan bahunya berbuah kerutan didahi Chanyeol.

Sudah dikatakan jika Jay mengenal Chanyeol sejak mereka masih sama-sama remaja. Disaat para remaja seperti Jay ingin mencoba merokok juga alkohol. Chanyeol justru tidak tertarik dengan nikotin dan alkohol. Bukan berarti ia tidak minum, Chanyeol hanya tidak seperti anak lelaki kebanyakan pada usianya. Dan kini, ia masih Park Chanyeol yang sama dengan lelaki yang 20 tahun lalu menyimpan rasa pada mendiang sahabat mereka Baixian. Jay tidak habis pikir bagaimana kau masih bisa menyimpan perasaan pada sosok yang tak lagi ada didunia. Pikir Jay, 20 tahun belum cukup untuk membantu Chanyeol _move on_ dari Baixian.

o)(o

 **Teddy Bear Museum, Jeju**

Ketika melihat betapa _excited-_ nya Baekhyun saat rombongan _family gathering_ sampai didepan museum teddy bear dan dipersilahkan untuk berkeliling melihat-lihat. Ia tidak berhenti meminta Sehun untuk mengambilkan gambarnya bersama dengan beruang yang bahkan lebih besar dan tingginya melebihi tubuhnya sendiri.

" _Jinja kyeoptaaa~_ " gemas Baekhyun sambil menahan jari-jemarinya untuk tidak mengusuk serta memeluk beruang-beruang yang begitu menggemaskan itu.

"Kau mau beruang seperti itu?"

"Hm-hm sayang sekali ini tidak dijual," Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Nanti oppa belikan beruang lain yang lebih imut," Sehun merangkul Baekhyun mendekat padanya.

"Janji yaaa~" Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Sehun.

"Iya," angguk Sehun.

Keduanya melanjutkan berkeliling dan bertemu dengan beberapa peserta _family gathering_. Baekhyun yang ramah dan _friendly_ dengan mudah berbaur dan mengobrol dengan beberapa remaja seusianya yang tak lain adalah anak dari beberapa karyawan Settledom. Sementara Sehun duduk disalah satu kursi yang disediakan sambil berkutat dengan ponselnya, memposting foto-fotonya bersama Baekhyun.

Sehun membuka akun Me2Day-nya dan iseng memposting foto Baekhyun yang berdiri disamping beruang bertema Marilyn Monroe. Sehun menuliskan sebuah caption lucu dibawah foto tersebut yakni **' My BaekMonroe hihi 3'**

Hanya berselang dua menit dari ia memposting foto tersebut di akun Me2Day-nya, notifikasi like dan komen bermunculan.

 **Taehyung_Kim** Ya Park Sehun, setelah menghilang lama kau malah memposting foto simungil ini. Kalian masih berpacaran?

 **Mino_Win** Kirimkan salam rindu untuk simungil Wu ya :P

"Sialan," umpat Sehun namun sambil menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum.

 **Bobby** Ommaya, kapan kalian putus? Aku sangat ingen mengencani simungil ini hahaha

"Putus katanya huhh!" dan sebuah komentar dari akun yang tak asing membuat Sehun mengerjap sekali. Khawatir jika ia salah baca.

 **Irene_Bae** Gwiyeowo ^^ orienmanieyo, Sehun-ah

 **Kuma Kasshoku** Kawaiiii~

Sehun merasa asing dengan nama akun ini, sepertinya ia tidak pernah mendengar nama akun ini sebelumnya. Ahh! Mungkin ada yang mengganti nama akun mereka pikirnya melewatkan komen tersebut untuk membaca komentar lainnya yang mulai bermunculan. Dan benar saja, ada nama-nama akun lainnya yang tak Sehun kenali.

 **Jong_Kim** Wahh pacarmu?

"Cckk tentu saja pacarku, masa ibuku!" sungut Sehun mengomentari komentar pada kolom postingan Me2Day miliknya.

 **Yeli_Yeli** Baekkie eonni, neomu yeoppo, Sehun sunbae sampaikan salam ku untuk Baekkie eonni

 **Amber_Liu** Yo bro, what's up!

Onyx Sehun teralihkan pada _direct message_ ketika ia melihat ada sekitar 10 notifikasi disana. Penasaran, Sehunpun membuka _direct message_ dan menemukan beberapa nama akun yang mengirimkan pesan secara personal padanya.

 **Irene_Bae, 2 menit ago**

"Irene noona?"

Belum sempat Sehun membuka isi pesan _direct message_ tersebut ada _direct message_ lainnya yang masuk.

"Oppa, ayo kita keatas," Sehun mendongak dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Menerima uluran tangan kekasihnya itu seraya memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku jaket. Ia bisa membaca pesan _direct message_ itu nanti.

o)(o

Perjalanan udara dari Jeju menuju Seoul tidak memakan waktu yang lama namun karena sebelum kembali ke Seoul para rombongan _family gathering_ berkeliling Jeju, maka tak heran jika gurat kelelahan tergambar dengan jelas pada wajah mereka. Setelah berpamitan satu sama lainnya dan menuju ke area parkiran untuk mengambil kendaraan, Sehun dan Baekhyun segera meluncur kekediaman keluarga Wu. Tentu saja Sehun akan mengantarkan Baekhyun lebih dulu kerumahnya. Mengembalikan kekasihnya itu kepada orang tuanya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja tidak kekurangan satu hal apapun.

"Sepertinya mom dan dad sedang tidak berada dirumah," Baekhyun melongok dari jendela mobil kearah bagasi mobil rumahnya. Mobil yang biasa dipakai oleh sang ayah tak berada disana.

"Kalau begitu sampaikan salamku pada paman dan aunt."

"Tentu, terima kasih untuk akhir pekan yang menyenangkan di Jeju oppa," Sehun menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Aku senang kau menyukai liburan akhir pekan kita meskipun bisa dikatakan kita beramai-ramai," kekeh Sehun.

"Kalau kita liburan berdua aku tidak yakin daddy akan mengizinkan," cengir Baekhyun. Sehun memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup kening Baeknyun lembut.

"Terima kasih sudah bersedia ikut menemaniku dan appa."

"Hm-hm," angguk Baekhyun. "Sampaikan juga salamku untuk ahjussi."

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu, oppa pulangnya hati-hati ya."

"Ya chagiya, sampai bertemu lusa dikampus," ujar Sehun karena ia hafal jadwal kuliah Baekhyun. Ia tidak memiliki mata kuliah dihari Selasa.

"Ya, bye oppa," Baekhyun melambaikan tangan begitu mobil Sehun berbelok dan perlahan keluar dari halaman rumahnya. Dan iapun masuk kedalam rumah untuk segera beristirahat karena jujur saja tubuhnya terasa lelah. Mungkin ia akan membujuk sang mommy untuk memijatnya sebelum tidur.

o)(o

Saat mobil yang Sehun kendarai telah terparkir dengan apik didepan halaman rumahnya, ia dapat melihat bahwa lampu rumah sudah menyala karena kebetulan ia tiba dirumah sudah senja. Dan biasanya lampu rumah akan dinyalakan saat menjelang senja jika memang ia dan ayahnya berada dirumah. Maka tebakan Sehun, ayahnya tidak keluar bersama sahabatnya atau menginap di apartemennya yang letaknya tak jauh dari Settledom.

"Aku pulang," ucap Sehun seraya mendorong pintu masuk rumahnya, dan ia mendapati ada sepatu yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya berada dirak sepatu. "Apa ada tamu?" gumamnya.

"Oh kau sudah pulang jagoan?" sapa suara ramah itu membuat Sehun seketika mendongak dan mendapati sosok sahabat ayahnya, paman Jay menyambutnya.

"Jay _shushu_!" Jay membuka kedua lenganya untuk menyambut Sehun kedalam pelukan.

" _Oh God_ kau sudah sangat dewasa dan bertambah tinggi jagoan," Jay menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun.

" _Shushu please, I'm not a kid anymore,_ " jawab Sehun. Jay selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan jagoan. Sehun kecil mungkin tidak akan keberatan tetapi kini ia sudah dewas, masa masih dipanggil jagoan seperti bocah.

" _Fine_ , bagaimana dengan ksatria, bukankah ksatria terdengar lebih gagah?" canda Jay.

"Itu sama buruknya _shushu_ ," Jay terkekeh lalu bersama Sehun, keduanya memasuki kediaman keluarga Park dan Sehun dapat mencium aroma lezat dari arah dapur. "Appa memasak?"

"Ya, _shushu_ pikir ada baiknya makan malam bersama denganmu dan appamu."

"Ide bagus," jawab Sehun seraya menjatuhkan ranselnya sembarangan diatas sofa ruang keluarga lalu menyusul Jay keruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur. Disana tampak memunggunginya dan Jay, sosok tinggi Park Chanyeol yang berbalut celemek tengah mengaduk sesuatu yang aromanya terasa seperti _doenjang jigae_.

" _Wasseo_?"

" _Ne, na wasseyeo_." Jawab Sehun. "Kenapa ponsel appa tidak bisa dihubungi?"

"Sepertinya appa lupa mengaktifkannya."

"Appamu tidak ingin diganggu Sehun-ah, _shushu_ dan appamu kan sedang temu kangen," Jay dan Sehun melakukan tos sementara Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Jay akan menjadi dua kali lipat lebih menyebalkan jika ia sudah bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Kau membuat kita terlihat seperti pasangan gay, Jay!"

"Apa yang salah dengan itu, dikantorku ada beberapa orang yang memiliki hubungan sesama jenis dan kami cukup terbuka untuk hal itu."

"Benarkah _shushu_ , whoaa Amerika benar-benar sangat open dengan LGBT ya, aku cukup terkejut ketika LGBT dilegalkan disana."

"Yeahh tetap menuai kontroversi," sahut Jay. "Kau tahu itu berhubungan dengan prinsip, namun setiap manusia memiliki hak asasi dan kebebasan memilih."

"Aku setuju dengan itu," angguk Sehun.

"Kau selalu setuju dengan apapun yang Jay katakan."

"Karena _shushu_ lebih berpikiran terbuka appa."

"Jadi menurutmu appa berpikiran sempit?"

"Kurasa begitu," celetuk Jay. "Kita bisa lihat dari tindakanmu hari ini," Chanyeol mendelik pada Jay si 'ember bocor' yang seketika bersiul seraya mengalihkan tatapan dan langkah kakinya menuju ke kulkas.

"Dengan pergi meninggalkan acara gathering?" timpal Sehun pula yang sepertinya tak mempan untuk dibelokkan. "Peserta gathering cukup terkejut mengetahui appa kembali lebih dulu ke Seoul, mereka pikir ada hubungannya dengan Settledom. Tapi Sooyoung agassi meyakinkan bahwa tak ada sesuatu yang serius, appa hanya memiliki urusan pribadi yang tak bisa diabaikan."

"Yap, menemuiku, bukan begitu _babe_?" lagi, Jay menggoda Chanyeol yang mana berbuah lemparan serbet. Sehun dan Jay tertawa melihat reaksi Chanyeol.

"Katakan sekali lagi dan gantian pisau ini yang akan melayang kearahmu Jay."

"Ohh _babe_ , tanpa pisau itupun kau telah menyakiti hatiku selama ini," Sehun tak kuasa menahan tawanya melihat akting Jay yang berlebihan dan reaksi sang ayah yang kali ini sudah bersiap mengambil gagang pisau.

" _Shushu_ kupikir kau harus mencoba kencan dengan lelaki," celetuk Sehun.

"Kita sepemikiran nak," Chanyeol mengajak Sehun melakukan tos.

"Sialan kalian, meskipun aku tidak menentang LGBT bukan berarti aku biseksual, aku masih menyukai wanita," jawab Jay merasa kesal karena kali ini anak-ayah Park malah balik menyerangnya. Namun hal itu pulalah yang membuat Jay merasa lega karena tak tampak kecanggungan pada sikap Chanyeol. Sehun tidak mengetahui alasan sebenarnya Chanyeol pulang mendadak ke Seoul. Jika Chanyeol bersikap aneh tentu Sehun akan bertanya-tanya. Tapi untunglah Chanyeol dapat bersikap dengan wajar.

"Kau mengantarkan Baekhyun sampai rumah?"

"Tentu saja appa."

"Apa kau berpamitan dengan orang tuanya?"

"Tidak, sepertinya mereka sedang tidak berada dirumah."

Lihat, mereka bahkan membicarakan gadis yang menjadi alasan kenapa Chanyeol bersikap tidak pada tempatnya tadi pagi. Seakan gadis itu tak pernah menjadi akar dari sikap tidak wajar Chanyeol.

"Sehun-ah, appamu bilang kau sudah memiliki kekasih," Jay membuka obrolan tentang kekasih keponakannya itu.

"Ya begitulah _shushu_?"

"Apa dia cantik?"

"Hm-hm, dia cantik, lucu, dan imut, sangat menggemaskan."

"Ohhh kau benar-benar tipe remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta," kekeh Jay menggoda.

"Aku sudah lama berpacaran dengannya, aku dan dia _backstreet_ karena ia tidak diperbolehkan pacaran saat dibangku SMU."

"Jadi dia kini seangkatan denganmu?"

"Tidak, dia hoobaeku saat di SMU dulu _shushu_ ," jawab Sehun sambil menarik kursi untuk didudukinya begitupun dengan Jay yang duduk berseberangan dengan Sehun.

"Ahh, jadi dia setahun lebih muda darimu?" diam-diam Chanyeol nampak mengantisipasi reaksi Jay jika ia mengetahui berapa usia Baekhyun.

"Tidak, dia lebih muda 2 tahun dariku _shushu_."

"Dua, dua tahun ?" Jay mencoba untuk tidak terlihat terkejut. "Berarti, dia dan _shushu_ berbeda _ **20 tahun**_ ya, " Jay memberikan tekanan dan sedikit meninggikan intonasi suaranya ketika menyebut '20 tahun' seakan menyindir sekaligus menyadarkan Chanyeol akan gap usia diantara dirinya dan kekasih Sehun.

"Yeahh, bukankah dengan begitu ia pantas menjadi menantu appa dan keponakan menantu _shushu_?" tanya Sehun polos. Jay mengangguk dengan senyuman.

"Tentu saja, dia sangat cocok menjadi _**menantu**_ keluarga Park," kembali. Jay menekan pada kata menantu ketika ia berbicara. Chanyeol mendengus pelan lalu mematikan kompor. " _Shushu_ penasaran bagaimana wajahnya, apa kau memiliki fotonya?"

"Tentu saja _shushu_ ," Sehun merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Jay sangat bersemangat untuk melihat langsung bagaimana wajah dari gadis yang disebut Chanyeol sebagai reinkarnasi Baixian itu. "Oh! Batreku habis."

Namun sepertinya Jay belum beruntung karena ponsel Sehun mati dan harus di-charger terlebih dahulu.

 _"Never mind, maybe next time."_

"Yeahh, _next time_ ," sahut Chanyeol sambil menaruh panci berukuran sedang berisi _doenjang jigae_ yang mengepulkan asap dan aroma lezat buatannya. Jay nyengir tak berdosa ketika Chanyeol memberikan lirikan tajam padanya. Beraninya sahabatnya sendiri mencoba untuk membuatnya semakin terpuruk.

o)(o

Niatnya Baekhyun, ia ingin menghabiskan hari kosong jam kampus dengan tidur hingga siang sebelum berangkat ke café untuk parttime. Namun niat hanya tinggal niat ketika sahabat bawelnya muncul didepan pintu kamarnya dengan cengiran polos.

"Aku capek," keluh Baekhyun kembali menaiki kasur dan menarik selimut, membiarkan Hera berbuat sesukanya karena ini bukan pertama kalinya Hera berkunjung ke rumahnya dan memasuki kamarnya.

"Aishh anak gadis tidak boleh bangun siang, nanti bukan hanya rezekimu yang dipatok ayam tetapi kekasihmu juga akan dibawa lari kalkun," Hera terkekeh sendiri dengan ucapannya. Baekhyun mendengus dengan tawa kecil.

"Kekasihku tidak akan direbut oleh kalkun karena kalkunnya justru akan dimakan oleh Sehun oppa," sahut Baekhyun masih dengan suaranya yang agak parau. Bagaimanapun Hera muncul disaat ia masih asik berkelana di _dreamland_.

Hupp!

"Arghh Heraaaa!" jerit Baekhyun yang dalam seketika suara melengkingnya telah kembali. Hera malah tertawa tak merasa bersalah telah menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas punggung Baekhyun. Menimpa tubuh mungil sahabatnya itu, bermaksud untuk mengganggunya supaya segera bangun.

"Aku tidak ada kelas hari ini makanya aku kemari," ujar Hera.

"Ya! Menyingkir kau berat, _dwaeji eomma_!"

"Sialan kau!" sebelum menjauhkan diri dari punggung Baekhyun, gadis berambut panjang itu sempat menjitak kecil kepala Baekhyun karena mengatainya 'dwaeji eomma'. Ia hanya berpipi chubby bukan berbadan buntal seperti babi.

"Argh punggungku rasanya mau patah, kalau bukan _dwaeji eomma_ lantas apa, kau perlu diet Hera-ya."

"Aku tidak gemuk," Hera mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ahh lupakan pembahasan mengenai itu, bagaimana akhir pekanmu?"

"Menyenangkan," jawab Baekhyun berbalik untuk memandang Hera yang telah mengambil tempat dibagian kosong kasurnya.

"Sehun oppa membanjiri timeline media sosialnya dengan fotomu, aahhh betapa manisnya Sehun oppa."

"Kau iri yaaaa~" ledek Baekhyun.

"Ishhh ya, ya, aku iri, andai saja Jongkook sepertinya, ahh ya omong-omong aku sudah putus dengannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, yang membuatku terkejut adalah dia tidak mau putus denganku," jawab Hera.

" _Jinja, wae_?"

"Dia bilang dia menyayangiku," Hera berdecak malas. "Lalu kemana dia selama ini ketika penggemarya membullyku dibelakang punggungnya. Lagipula aku tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan calon idol. Nanti sebelum ia debut juga kami akan putus, bukankah selalu begitu percintaan para idol?"

"Yang kudengar begitu," angguk Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, bukankah kalian pergi bersama dengan ayah Sehun sunbae, kenapa tidak ada fotomu bersama kekasih dan calon mertuamu hmm, hmm" goda Hera.

"Ohh ada, aku memilikinya," jawab Baekhyun segera meraih ponselnya dinakas samping tempat tidur. Sambil berbaring ia mengecek gallery ponselnya bersama Hera yang mendekatkan kepalanya untuk melihat bagaimana rupa ayah kekasih Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kau bau liur," ejek Hera. Baekhyun mendelik lalu menyikut lengan Hera yang terbahak.

"Siapa suruh kau datang disaat aku belum bangun dari tidur cantikku."

"Wu Baekhyun bau liur hahahaha," ejek Hera.

"Ishh ejek lagi dan aku tidak akan memperlihatkanmu foto ayah Sehun oppa yang tampan."

"Benarkah, ayah Sehun sunbae tampan?" Baekhyun keceplosan memuji ayah kekasihnya.

"Ya, kau pikir darimana wajah tampan Sehun oppa berasal kalau bukan dari ayah dan ibunya, pabbo," sahut Baekhyun. "Nah, ini dia," Baekhyun menunjukkan sebuah foto yang diambil ketika mereka sedang istirahat makan siang. Foto itu diambil oleh Baekhyun yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol duduk dikursi sebelah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh kearah kamera dengan senyuman kecil. Jika dilihat dari depan, maka pipi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat seperti menempel.

"Whoaa! Ahjussi ini tampan sekali," puji Hera sambil menarik lebih dekat tangan Baekhyun yang memegang ponsel agar ia dapat melihat dengan jelas. "Sehun sunbae sedang butuh seorang ibu tidak, aku mau mengajukan diri," Baekhyun menoleh sengit lalu menoyor kepala Hera. Entah kenapa ia tidak suka dengan ide itu.

"Aku tidak mau memiliki mertua bawel sepertimu."

"Aishh kalau aku jadi mertuamu maka kau akan punya teman shopping dan bergosip," tawar Hera.

" _Shireooo!_ " tolak Baekhyun tidak terima.

" _Eyy waeee,_ " Hera meniru nada berbicara Baekhyun. "Tapi aku serius."

"Apa, tentang kau ingin menjadi ibu Sehun oppa?" Baekhyun membolakan matanya membuat Hera tak kuasa menahan tawa seraya mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun.

"Hihi itu juga boleh," goda Hera semakin membuat Baekhyun kesal. "Aniya, maksudku aku serius kalau ayah Sehun sunbae tampan dan kenapa pula sampai kini ia masih betah menduda?" Pertanyaan yang sama juga sempat terlintas dipikiran Baekhyun mendengar cerita Sehun bahwa ia hanya hidup dengan ayahnya semenjak ibunya meninggal. Chanyeol memiliki wajah yang tampan dan ia memiliki jabatan tinggi sebagai direktur utama Settledom. Tidak sulit baginya memilih pasangan untuk dijadikan pendamping hidup.

"Mungkin… cintanya begitu besar untuk mendiang istrinya," jawab Baekhyun.

"Whoaa aku semakin kagum pada ahjussi tampan ini jika memang itu alasannya," jawab Hera.

"Tidakkah itu terdengar seperti sebuah drama atau cerita fiksi?"

"Pabbo, drama dan fiksi itu selalu memiliki dasar dari realita," lagi, Hera menjitak kecil kepala Baekhyun. "Omong-omong setelah kupandang-pandang kenapa difoto ini justru kau dan ahjussi tampan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih."

"Huhh, masa?" Baekhyun memperhatikan kembali foto dilayar ponsel.

"Lihatlah, posisi ini membuat pipimu dan ahjussi tampan seakan menempel," tunjuk Hera dengan telunjuknya. Baekhyun tercenung dua detik sebelum tanpa sadar mengangguk mengiyakan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Hera benar.

"Ah..inikan karena posisinya, pipi ku dan ahjussi sama sekali tidak bersentuhan."

"Tapi kelihatan begitu," ujar Hera. "Ahh kenapa kau begitu beruntung, memiliki kekasih dan calon mertua yang tampan."

" _Mwolla,_ mungkin aku adalah penyelamat dunia dimasa lalu," kekeh Baekhyun.

Tok tok tok !

Sedang mencoba menghindari cubitan Hera pada pipinya karena ucapannya yang terlalu percaya diri, terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Ya?" Baekhyun dan Hera bangkit duduk diatas kasur ketika pintu didorong terbuka.

"Hai princess maaf daddy menganggu, hanya mengingatkan kalau kau berjanji akan mengantarkan daddy ke bandara hari ini."

"Astaga aku hampir melupakannya," Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya.

"Ahjussi akan pergi?"

"Ya, ahjussi akan mengadakan sedikit riset untuk novel ahjussi yang sedang dalam penulisan," jawab Kris.

"Wahhh _jinja meoshitta_ , aku adalah fans semua tulisan ahjussi," ucap Hera.

"Dad, tolong beri tanda tangan dipipinya dia bilang itu adalah impiannya," Hera membelalak kearah Baekhyun yang buru-buru berlari menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia baru saja membuka rahasia Hera. Kris hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah dua gadis remaja itu.

"Dad tunggu dibawah ya."

"Ya dad!" jawab Baekhyun dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Jika mau kau bisa turun kebawah Hera-ya, ibu Baekhyun akan senang jika kau mau mencoba resep baru cupcakenya."

" _Aunt_ membuat cupcake, aku akan turun ahjussi," Kris mengangguk lalu menutup pintu kamar putrinya meninggalkan sahabat sang anak.

"Ya! Wu Baekhyun kau sukses mempermalukanku didepan idolakuuuu!" ujar Hera dibalas tawa Baekhyun dari dalam kamar mandi.

o)(o

Baekhyun memeluk Kris erat sebelum membiarkan sang ayah melangkah menuju ke bagian _boarding pass_. Kris akan pergi selama 3 hari ke Milan untuk melakukan beberapa riset lokasi demi totalitas dalam penulisan novelnya.

"Hari ini daddy yang berangkat dan besok mommy akan menyusul," Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya manja.

"Ibumu ada janji temu dengan beberapa designer di Milan, profesinya menuntut demikian _sweety."_

 _"I know, I'll miss you dad."_

 _"I'll miss you and your mommy already,"_ Kris mengecup kening putrinya.

 _"Have a safe flight dad,"_ Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya perlahan yang mana entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada saat dirinya dan Chanyeol berpelukan. Rasanya begitu nyaman hingga… membuat Baekhyun enggan melepasnya. _Mungkin karena Chanyeol ahjussi seorang ayah, jadi rasanya… sama seperti memeluk daddy_ batinnya.

"Daddy berangkat," Baekhyun mengangguk dan melambai kecil kearah sang ayah yang memasuki antrian _boarding pass_.

Baekhyun berbalik untuk segera pulang namun disaat yang bersamaan matanya justru tertuju pada sosok yang tak asing. Sosok itu bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitam disisir rapi, mengenakan kemeja kerja berwarna hitam dengan dasi merah marun bergaris emas yang serasi dengan jam tangan rolex dipergelangan tangannya. Berjalan ringan menuju ke pintu kedatangan disisi lain tempat Baekhyun berdiri kini.

"Chanyeol ahjussi?" gumam Baekhyun.

Ia membawa kaki berbalut _flat shoes_ miliknya menuju kearah Chanyeol namun baru lima langkah _, flat shoes_ berwarna peach itu berhenti. Dalam jarak kurang lebih 4 meter ia melihat Chanyeol tengah memeluk seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu. Keduanya tampak begitu akrab, terlihat dari bagaimana wanita berpenampilan modis itu tertawa dan tersenyum serta tampak tak canggung melakukan _skinship._

 _"Nuguya?"_

Tak hanya wanita itu, dari belakang sang wanita muncul seorang remaja yang tampaknya lebih muda dari Baekhyun yang tanpa segan memeluk lengan Chanyeol dan bergelendot manja seakan Chanyeol adalah ayahnya. Entah bagaimana Baekhyun merasa ada gemuruh ketidaksukaan akan apa yang dilakukan oleh wanita dewasa dan gadis remaja itu. Kenapa keduanya bisa dengan leluasa melakukan _skinship_ dan bermanja pada Chanyeol. Niatnya untuk menyapa Chanyeol ia batalkan dan ia lebih memilih untuk berbalik dan melangkah menjauh.

o)(o

Baekhyun tersenyum ramah seraya memberikan struk pembayaran pemesanan pada pengunjung yang baru saja memesan. Meskipun moodnya agak buruk namun ia tetap harus professional saat bekerja. Baekhyun tak mengerti kenapa ia harus _badmood_ melihat Chanyeol dengan wanita dan remaja yang tidak dikenalinya itu terlihat begitu akrab. Mereka tampak seperti sebuah keluarga bahagia. Chanyeol sebagai suami, wanita itu sebagai istri dan remaja perempuan sebagai anak, adik Sehun.

"Tidak mungkin," geleng Baekhyun. "Sehun oppa bilang ahjussi tidak sedang dekat dengan wanita manapun."

"BEBE NOONAAA!" teriakan heboh itu mengejutkan Baekhyun yang sedang dalam mode bermonolog. Baekhyun memegang dadanya karena terkejut. Sementara sikembar Lee, Jeno dan Jaemin justru nyengir tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Aigooo kalian mengagetkan noona."

"Hari ini les bahasa Jepangku dan Jaemin ditiadakan jadi kami mampir, noona rindu pada Jeno tidak?"

"Noona lebih merindukanku," sahut Jaemin tidak mau kalah.

"Noona merindukan kalian berdua," Baekhyun memajukan tubuhnya untuk mengelus puncak kepala sikembar Lee yang meloncat gembira seperti seekor puppy yang kepalanya dielus sang majikan. "Kalian datang bersama supir, sudah mengabari eomma?"

"Eomma tidak akan khawatir," sahut Jeno.

"Tentu, eomma pasti tahu kami kesini," timpal Jaemin pula.

"Jadi, adik-adik noona tersayang mau pesan apa?"

"Aihh noona lebih sayang aku atau si sok imut ini?" Jeno menunjuk saudara kembarnya.

"Ya! Aku tidak sok imut, aku memang imut, bukan begitu noona," Jaemin membuat pose imut bunga matahari didepan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk seraya mencubit gemas pipi Jaemin.

"Noona sayang Jeno dan Jaemin."

"Ck..ck..kupikir suara berisik siapa ternyata duo rusuh ini yang muncul," Jisoo geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hyung mulut bau, bisa tidak sehari saja jangan mengganggu," jawab Jeno.

"Ya! Mulutku tidak bau!" Jisoo tidak terima.

"Sudah-sudah, Jeno dan Jaemin mau pesan apa?"

"Yang manis seperti noona ada?" tanya Jeno merayu membuat Jisoo memasang ekspresi ingin muntah. Bocah ini pikirnya bisa-bisanya merayu sepupunya sendiri.

"Eyy kau jangan menggombal," Jaemin menoyor kepala kembarannya. "Aku mau eskrim ya noona, nanti aku makannya sambil melihat noona biar makin manis hihi."

"Ya! Kau juga menggombal!"

"Aku tidak!"

"Kau iya!"

"Ya! Ya!" Jisoo menarik kerah belakang seragam sekolah sikembar Lee membuat keduanya bergerak-gerak mencoba melepaskan diri. "Kalian mengganggu pelanggan, mau kuadukan pada nyonya Lee dan tuan Lee?" sikembar mengkerut dengan ancaman Jisoo.

"Dasar pengadu."

"Hyung mulut bebek," Jisoo benar-benar harus bersabar dengan kedua bocah Lee ini.

"Ikut dengan Jisoo oppa ya, nanti noona pesankan es krim kesukaan Jeno dan Jaemin," pujuk Baekhyun. Kedua bocah Lee itu mengangguk patuh. "Anak pintar."

Baekhyun turun dari kursi kasir untuk menuju kedapur demi memesankan es krim kesukaan sikembar Lee.

"Xiu _jie jie, banana berry dan choco mint ice cream_ untuk sikembar Lee ya."

"Okay," jawab wanita berpakaian chef dari dalam _kitchen_ menyahut Baekhyun yang berbicara dari jendela kecil penghubung antara _kitchen_ dan kasir.

Baekhyun berbalik dan terkejut bukan main karena sang manajer entah sejak kapan munculnya sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"Ommaya, manajer-nim," Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan justru terlihat lucu oleh sang manajer, Lee Junki.

"Aku mengagetkanmu ya?"

"Tidak, hanya mengejutkanku," sungut Baekhyun menggunakan kata yang bersinonim untuk menyindir sang manajer.

"Ada apa denganmu hmm?"

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja kok manajer Lee."

"Kau terlihat banyak pikiran dan beberapa kali kulihat tengah bermonolog, apa kau kini memiliki semacam teman yang berasal dari dunia lain?"

"Manajer-nimmmm," Baekhyun nyaris merengek.

"Kau sedang memiliki masalah, bertengkar dengan pacar?"

"Tidak kok, aku dan pacarku baik-baik saja, bahkan semakin mesra," Baekhyun memeletkan lidah bermaksud mengejek Junki.

"Kau mengejekku ya."

"Tidakkk!" Junki yang gemas menggelitik pinggang Baekhyun.

"Manajer-nim, hentikan itu!" ucap Baekhyun dengan kikikan lucu.

"Ehem ehem!" suara deheman itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan Junki menghentikan gelitikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Sajangnim," Junki membungkuk sopan pada Donghae begitupun Baekhyun.

"Bergurau dijam kerja hmm..hukuman apa yang harus kuberikan untuk manajer dan kasir ini ?" tanya Donghae.

" _Jeosonghaeyo_ _sajangnim,_ " Donghae tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk bahu Junki.

"Kembali bekerja sana," Donghae mengangguk kearah Baekhyun keponakannya. Baekhyun balas mengangguk dan undur diri.

Puk

Puk

"Sulit ya menahan diri," Donghae tersenyum penuh arti dan yang disenyumi balas tersenyum salah tingkah. Junki dikenal sebagai manajer yang tegas dan berwibawa, ia jarang memperlihatkan sisi humornya didepan karyawan lain. Namun ia tampak tak segan menunjukkannya didepan Baekhyun. Donghae dapat menangkap senyuman salah tingkah itu dan hanya dapat memaklumi. "Aku titip La Vince ya adik ipar."

"Ye hyung," jawab Junki yang notabene adalah adik sepupu dari istri Donghae, Lee Hyemi.

Sekembalinya kekursi kasir Baekhyun sudah mendapati seorang pengunjung yang tengah melihat-lihat etalase menu. Baekhyun menyapanya ramah dan meminta maaf telah menunggu karena tadi ia meninggalkan stand kasir.

"Terima kasih," ucap merasakan getaran pada bagian saku celananya. Melihat tidak ada pengunjung maka Baekhyun merogoh keluar ponselnya. Ada sebuah pesan dari Sehun.

 **From : My Boy**

Hi chagiya, kau sibuk?

Baekhyun melirik kearah pintu masuk sebelum mengetikkan balasan untuk Sehun, memastikan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan munculnya pengunjung.

 **To : My Boy**

Tidak juga oppa, belum ada pengunjung

Waeee~

 **From : My Boy**

Shift kerjamu sampai jam 8 malam bukan?

Keberatan mampir kerumahku?

"Mampir?" gumam Baekhyun sebelum ia mengetikkan balasan.

 **To : My Boy**

Tidak biasanya mengajakku mampir

Mau mengajak makan malam ya hihi

 **From : My Boy**

Oppa mau mengenalkanmu pada Jay shushu dan Song Qian ayi

Mau?

"Paman dan bibi Sehun oppa, hmm,"

 **To : My Boy**

Duhh aku kan jadi maluu oppa hihi

Geureh, jemput aku di cafe yahhh

 **From : My Boy**

Tentu chagiya, sampai bertemu jam delapan :3

 **To : My Boy**

Yaaa~

:3

o)(o

Sehun pikir tak ada salahnya mengajak Baekhyun bergabung dalam acara barbeque dirumahnya untuk menyambut kedatangan Jay _shushu_ dan Song Qian _ayi_ yang juga akan menetap di Seoul. Ini akan menjadi kali ketiga Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya karena sebelum-sebelumnya Sehun yang lebih sering bertandang kekediaman keluarga Wu. Maka dari itu ia pikir tak perlu meminta izin Chanyeol untuk mengajak Baekhyun.

Jam delapan tepat Sehun telah menunggu Baekhyun didepan parkiran La Vince, ia melambai kearah Baekhyun yang keluar dari dalam cafe bersama dengan seorang lelaki yang dikenalinya bernama Joohyuk. Salah satu pelayan flower boy yang sempat membuat Sehun ketar-ketir kalau saja Baekhyun terpikat olehnya.

"Joohyuk-ssi."

"Sehun-ssi, menjemput pacar?"

"Yeahh masa menjemputmu," canda Sehun dibalas kekehan Joohyuk.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, sampai bertemu besok adik manis, Sehun-ssi."

Semenjak Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa Joohyuk memiliki seorang kekasih dikampusnya, Sehun mulai tak merasa cemburu lagi dan tak juga keberatan jika Joohyuk memanggil Baekhyun adik manis. Itu tandanya bagi Joohyuk, Baekhyun hanyalah seorang adik. Tak lama setelah Joohyuk berlalu, Junki muncul dari dalam cafe. La Vince sebenarnya tidak tutup pada jam 8 malam, hanya saja shift untuk Baekhyun, Joohyuk dan Jisoo yang notabenenya adalah mahasiswa hanya sampai jam 8 malam saja.

"Manajer-nim," sapa Baekhyun. Sehun memberikan bungkukan sopan pada manajer La Vince yang dibalas dengan senyuman simpul yang bahkan tak sampai menaikkan pipi sang manajer. Semacam senyuman terpaksa. "Sudah akan pulang manajer-nim?"

"Tidak, ada beberapa hal yang harus kulakukan nanti aku kembali lagi."

"Ahh begitu."

"Aku duluan," Junki berlalu menuju kemobilnya membiarkan Sehun dan Baekhyun menatap kepergiannya yang diam-diam menghela nafas ketika telah berada didalam mobil.

"Kau tahu chagi," Sehun meraih bahu sempit Baekhyun kedalam rengkuhannya. "Aku selalu berpikir bahwa manajermu itu agak... aneh.. semacam tidak menyukaiku."

"Cck jangan berburuk sangka oppa, manajer Lee memang seperti itu," jawab Baekhyun. "Ia memang terlihat tidak ramah tetapi sebenarnya ia baik."

"Hanya padamu."

"Tidak kok, pada yang lainya juga."

"Aku tak yakin."

"Ishh oppa, kita jadi kerumahmu tidak ini?" Baekhyun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja, appa dan Jay _shushu_ telah menyiapkan banyak daging untuk barbeque."

"Barbeque waaahhh," Baekhyun menelan ludahnya membayangkan daging-daging yang terpanggang lezat. Apalagi jika bumbunya diracik oleh ayah Sehun, ia sudah jatuh hati dengan olahan tangan ayah kekasihnya itu.

"Eyy lihat bagaimana mata ini berbinar hanya karena mendengar kata daging hmm," gemas Sehun menarik lembut hidung mancung Baekhyun. _"Kajja!"_

 _"Kajja, go,go,go!"_ riang Baekhyun.

Sehun tak dapat mengelak bahwa ia memang memacari gadis remaja manja yang keimutan dan tingkah lucunya mampu menyaingi tingkah bocah sikembar Lee sepupu Baekhyun. Namun ia tak pernah mengeluh karena justru disanalah daya tarik Baekhyun baginya.

o)(o

Taman belakang kediaman Park meskipun tak begitu luas namun dapat memuat sebuah bench berukuran 2x2 meter yang diatasnya telah ditata dengan rapi oleh Chanyeol beragam jenis makanan yang siap dipanggang dan juga siap disantap langsung. Dibantu oleh Jay, ia telah menyiapkan sebuah kompor gas mini untuk memasak _budae jigae_. Daging mentah dan yang telah dibumbui juga sudah disiapkan. Sayuran hijau yang siap disantap bersama daging tak tertinggal. Pokoknya semuanya telah disiapkan oleh Chanyeol demi menjamu Jay juga Song Qian.

"Dimana Sehun?"

"Dia bilang keluar sebentar tadi sore, mungkin ada keperluan sebentar lagi juga pulang."

"Song Qian datang jam berapa?" tanya Jay sambil sibuk dengan pemanggang listrik milik Chanyeol.

"Sebentar lagi, kurasa menunggu suaminya mengantarkannya."

"Bukankah kau sudah menawari untuk menjemput?"

"Ya, bagaimanapun dia itu istri orang Jay, mana bisa kita membawanya begitu saja tanpa seizin suaminya."

"Okay, okay," angguk Jay mengerti.

"Aku pulang!" sapaan Sehun terdengar sampai ke taman belakang.

"Ah, itu Sehun sudah pulang." Jay menanggapi sambil masih berkutat dengan pemanggang listrik.

"Appa, lihat siapa yang ku ajak."

Suara Sehun membuat Jay dan Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing menoleh.

Untuk sepersekian detik Chanyeol terkejut ketika melihat sosok mungil yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Sehun. Namun tak butuh waktu lama untuk Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sebagai bentuk keramahan menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun sementara Jay, matanya yang sipit tertancap pada sosok mungil yang berjalan mendekat itu. Rambutnya tidak brunnet seperti seseorang yang pernah dikenal oleh Jay dimasa lalu, tetapi coklat kemerahan atau banyak disebut dengan _copper colour_. Beri tanda silang pada bagian rambut tapi Jay harus memberikan ceklis pada wajah, kecil dan mungilnya proporsi tubuh serta...

" _A.. annyeong hasimnika._.." sapa Baekhyun.

suaranya, bahkan suara mereka sama.

"Hai Baekhyun." Chanyeol membalas sapaan Baekhyun. Matanya melirik kearah Jay yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ha..hai," Jay mengangkat telapak tangannya semacam membuat gesture melambai namun terlihat agak kikuk. Sehun yang tak begitu mengerti kenapa pamannya sampai sebegitunya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Baekhyun, ini Jay _shushu_ dan _shushu_ ini Baekhyun, kekasihku," Sehun memperkenalkan mereka secara resmi.

 _Jika kukatakan padamu bahwa kekasih Sehun adalah reinkarnasi Baixian… apa kau percaya_

Dan seketika suara bass Chanyeol kala mereka membicarakan tentang Baekhyun dan Baixin di hotelnya terngiang ditelingan Jay. _Ha ha ha well Chanyeol mungkin kau yang akan menertawakanku kali ini_ batin Jay.

"Hai Bai...maksudku Baek.. hyun," Baekhyun membungkukkan badan sopan lalu memberikan senyuman manis yang membuat Jay seketika seolah tertarik kemasa lalu dimana ia sangat menyukai senyuman manis sahabat mungilnya Bian Baixian. Ia selalu bilang, ' _aku seakan melihat titisan dewi matahari ketika kau tersenyum Xian_ '. Dan kini ia melihatnya, seorang reinkarnasi dari dewi matahari Baixian yakni Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol ahjussi, apa kabar?"

"Baik, aku harap kau mau menunggu sebentar lagi untuk memulai barbeque karena ada tamu yang belum datang," ucap Chanyeol. Wahh! Chanyeol dapat bersikap begitu tenang seakan tak pernah terjadi pergolakan batin pada dirinya sebelumnya. Jay pantas salut dengan Chanyeol karena dapat mengendalikan perasaannya meskipun beberapa hari lalu ia sempat dilanda kelabilan layaknya remaja yang incarannya direbut orang lain.

o)(o

Baekhyun berdiri canggung disamping bench sementara para lelaki sudah mulai sibuk dengan pemanggang. Sehun dan Jay sudah mulai memanggang daging sementara Chanyeol baru saja muncul dengan membawa sebuah semangka yang akan ia potong.

"Kenapa hanya berdiri, duduklah," suruh Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk dan duduk di pinggir bench mengikuti Chanyeol. Keduanya duduk berhadapan hanya dibatas dengan sebuah telenan dan juga semangka yang akan dipotong.

"Ap.. apa ada yang bisa kubantu ahjussi?" entah kenapa Baekhyun jadi agak kikuk setelah tadi siang melihat Chanyeol berpelukan dengan seorang wanita dibandara. Haruskah ia berkata, 'ahjussi aku melihat ahjussi dibandara tadi siang sedang memeluk seorang wanita' tidakkah itu terdengar aneh.

"Kau kan tamu," jawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman simpul.

"Tapi aku kan ingin membantu."

"Baiklah, kau bisa menata semangka yang akan ahjussi potong ini diatas piring."

" _Ne_ ," jawab Baekhyun dengan anggukan lucu.

Diam-diam Jay dan Sehun memperhatikan interaksi keduanya. Jika Jay berpikir bahwa Chanyeol tampak sedang berinteraksi dengan Baixian maka Sehun lain pula.

"Tidakkah mereka terlihat manis _shushu_?"

"Hm.. y..ya.."

"Seperti menantu dan mertua," Jay mau tidak mau mengangguk karena itulah kenyataannya bukan. Baekhyun bukanlah Baixian. Baixian boleh jadi cinta pertama Chanyeol tetapi Baekhyun adalah kekasih Sehun. Wahh takdir benar-benar tengah menguji sahabatnya itu.

"Sepertinya piringnya kurang besar paman."

"Ahh kau benar, kalau begitu.."

"Biar aku yang ambil kedalam," Baekhyun menawarkan.

"Baiklah, piringnya didapur dekat lemari kabinet nomor dua dari samping kanan," Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

Mungkin seharusnya Baekhyun tidak mengajukan dirinya untuk mengambil piring karena nyatanya lemari kabinet itu letaknya agak tinggi, dan ia harus berjinjit jika ingin menggapai piring berbentuk elips yang sama dengan yang dibawa Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Astaga, lenganku pegal," Baekhyun melihat kekanan dan kekiri, matanya menemukan sebuah kursi tinggi yang dapat membantunya untuk menggapai bagian lemari teratas itu. Maka ia menggeser kursi agar posisinya pas sebagai penopang tubuh mungilnya.

Hup

Baekhyun tidak naik sepenuhnya keatas kursi, ia hanya berdiri dengan kedua lututnya sebagai topangan karena jika ia berdiri maka kepalanya bisa kepentok atap dapur.

"Eh.." Baekhyun berpegangan pada ujung lemari kabinet ketika ia merasakan lututnya agak bergetar. Bertumpu pada lutut bukan pilihan yang bagus dan Baekhyun bermaksud untuk menegakkan satu kakinya membentuk siku-siku yang malah membuat kursi tinggi itu semakin bergoyang. Bagai pohon yang batangnya diguncang-guncang. "E..eh..."

Grepp

Sebuah sentuhan pada kedua pinggangnya membuat Baekhyun menunduk dan ia mendapati Chanyeol telah berdiri disamping kanan kursi dengan kedua tangannya menahan pinggang Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa jatuh jika posisimu begitu," ujar Chanyeol dan tanpa peringatan apa-apa ia mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan menurunkannya hingga kedua kaki Baekhyun menjejak lantai. Baekhyun begitu takjub seakan tubuhnya seringan bulu. Chanyeol menggeser kursi dan tangannya dengan mudah meraih piring dilemari teratas. Lalu ia menundukkan sedikit pandanganya untuk membiarkan bola mata bundarnya menatap balik retina jernih Baekhyun.

Ketika tatapan keduanya bertemu ada sesuatu yang menahan untuk tak membiarkan tatapan itu dipalingkan. Seolah ada daya magnet yang saling tarik-menarik dan memaksa untuk tetap saling terhubung.

"Aku dataaaang!" suara khas yang sangat dikenal oleh Chanyeol itu membuat kutub magnet diantara kedua makhluk berbeda usia itu terlepas dan mereka menoleh kearah pintu masuk dapur.

Prakkk!

Ada dua pasang mata berbeda ukuran yang seketika membola ketika mereka saling bersinggungan. Yang lebih besar, diameternya semakin bertambah seolah bola mata itu dapat lepas kapan saja. Sedangkan yang lebih kecil menatap tak percaya pada sosok tak asing itu. Sosok wanita yang dilihatnya dibandara.

"Sayang ada apa?" suami Song Qian bertanya karena ia mendengar suara benda jatuh.

"Song Qian ke..napa?" dan itu Jay yang seketika sadar apa yang membuat Song Qian terpaku didepan pintu dapur hingga menjatuhkan kotak cake yang dibawanya. Yeahh! Jangan pikirkan bagaimana nasib dan bentuk cake itu sekarang karena keadaan Song Qian lebih penting saat ini.

"B..Bai..."

"Ohh kau sudah melihatnya!" Jay segera memotong seraya mendekat Song Qian dan menepuk ringan bahu sahabatnya agar tersadar dari keterpakuan.

"J.. J.." baiklah Song Qian yang cerewet berubah menjadi gagu.

"Dia Baekhyun, kekasih Sehun dan Baekhyun ini Song Qian bibi Sehun," Jay mewakili Chanyeol memperkenalkan mereka. "Dan ini Kang Jongwon suami dari Song Qian."

 _Song Qian?_

 _Baekhyun?_

 _Bibi Sehun oppa?_

 _Kekasih Sehun?_

 **To be Continued**

 **Kepo :**

Yang menunggu kisah ahjussi sama Baekhyun mana nih suaranyaaaaa?

Well, maaf saya tidak menyertakan kolom 'thanks to' seperti biasanya karena kebetulan saya sedang mengerjakan beberapa hal dan tidak sempat mengecek reviewer, mianheyooo...

Hari ini Yuanfen Cuma update sendiri T-T ndak bareng oppa ndak juga bareng author FFN lainnya hikss tapi semoga reader tetap terhibur ya ^^

Dan maaf jika typo bertebaran serta ada kata-kata yang hilang. Ndak ngerti ada apa dengan FFn karena ff yang lalu banyak banget kata yang hilang padahal setelah ku cek kembali filenya, kata-katanya ada. Fuhhh

See u in next chapter. Don't forget to leave ur review ^^

Annyeong

 **RedApplee**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hubei, 1996**_

 _Arus transportasi yang melonjak di saat peak season bukanlah hal baru bagi para penduduk China. Karena disekitaran akhir September dan awal Oktober adalah merupakan liburan nasional. Hal itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa arus transportasi menjadi begitu padat._ _Namun tampaknya hal itu tak menyurutkan niat Baixian dan Song Qian untuk tetap berkunjung ke kampung halaman Song Qian di Hubei._

" _Makan yang banyak, jangan sungkan," ujar wanita berusia 65 tahun yang baru saja menaruh sepiring besar mapo tofu yang menguarkan aroma lezat._

" _Xie xie nainai," ucap Baixian sopan pada nenek dari Song Qian itu. Wanita_ _yang berusia_ _setengah abad lebih itu tersenyum lembut pada Ba_ _ixian_ _seraya mengambil tempat duduk disamping sang suami._

" _Yeye pikir Song Qian akan datang beramai-ramai karena ia bilang ia akan berkunjung ke Hubei bersama dengan teman-temannya."_

" _Tadinya memang begitu yeye, tetapi Chanyeol harus pulang ke Korea karena ada sanak saudaranya yang menikah sedang Jay mengikuti klub pecinta alamnya mendaki gunung," jelas Song Qian. Kakek dan nenek Song Qian mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan sang cucu meskipun keduanya tak mengetahui bagaimana rupa Chanyeol dan Jay yang disebut oleh sang cucu._

" _Xiao Lu juga terserang flu jadi ia tidak bisa bepergian jauh karena khawatir nanti sakitnya semakin parah," Baixian menambahkan._

" _Tidak apa-apa, bisa melihat Song Qian dan Baixian datang berkunjung saja yeye_ _dan nainai_ _sudah senang," sang nenek yang menjawab._

 _Minggu lalu sebelum hari libur panjang mereka tiba, Song Qian telah menawarkan Baixian dan Xiao Lu untuk mengunjungi kampung halaman kakek dan neneknya di Hubei. Hal itu karena sang nenek kerap kali menelpon dan mengatakan ia merindukan Song Qian. Karena kedua orang tuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka maka Song Qian memutuskan untuk mengajak kedua sahabat perempuannya karena sahabat lelakinya sudah memiliki rencana sendiri. Namun sayang menjelang hari keberangkatan Xiao Lu mengalami flu dan tidak bisa ikut._

" _Song Qian sering bercerita tentang sahabat-sahabatnya, Baixan, Xiao_ _L_ _u, Chanyeol juga Jay dan itu membuat nainai penasaran," Ba_ _ixian_ _tersenyum sopan sembari membantu mencuci piring didapur bersama nenek Song Qian sementara Song Qian memotong kue bulan buatan neneknya menjadi tiga bagian agar lebih mudah untuk dimakan._

" _Baixian juga penasaran ingin bertemu dengan nainai," jawab Baixian._

" _Benarkah?" tanya wanita yang dibeberapa bagian rambutnya telah memutih itu._

" _Qian bercerita tentang nainai dan yeye," sang nenek tampak berfikir sesaat sebelum mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil._

" _Ahh tentang itu," sahutnya._

" _Iya nainai, Baixian penasaran dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh Qian tentang kisah nainai dan yeye," Song Qian menambahkan._

" _Bahkan sampai sekarangpun nainai masih sulit mempercayai bahwa itu benar-benar terjadi pada nainai dan yeye," jawab sang nenek. Sementara Ba_ _ixian_ _mengelap tangannya setelah menata piring terakhir di lemari piring. "Takdir itu sangat ajaib, ingin nainai perlihatkan bukti dari keajaiban itu?" Baixian menganggukan kepalanya bersemangat diiringi tawa Song Qian melihat keantusiasan Baixian._

 _Sang kakek mengeryitkan dahinya yang telah mengerut karena usia yang tak lagi muda ketika melihat istrinya muncul dari dalam kamar membawa serta sebuah album foto berukuran sedang yang sangat dikenalinya. Sementara Baixian dan Song Qian telah duduk manis diatas karpet menunggu._

" _Kenapa duduk dibawah, duduklah dikursi," Song Qian dan Baixian menggeleng._

" _Lebih nyaman begini karena kami akan melihat foto yeye," jawab Song Qian._

" _Ahh jadi kau ingin memamerkan kisah cinta yeye dan nainai pada sahabatmu hmm," tebak sang kakek._

" _Tentu saja, kisah yang membuatku percaya tentang adanya keajaiban akan reinkarna_ _s_ _i," jawab Song Qian menggebu. "Tak peduli masa dan usia, jika nai_ _nai_ _dan yeye ditakdirkan bersama maka tak akan ada seorangpun yang akan bisa menghalanginya."_

" _Hm.. kau benar," angguk sang kakek. "Cucuku ini sudah semakin dewasa hmm," Song Qian tersenyum bangga mendengar ucapan sang kakek._

 _Ba_ _ixian_ _menerima sodoran album dari nenek Song Qian yang menunjukkan foto-foto masa lalu sang kakek. Foto hitam putih yang sudah usang namun masih dapat menjadi sebuah sarana untuk mengenang masa lalu._

" _Astaga, apa ini nainai?" sang kakek memajukan tubuhnya untuk melihat begitupun dengan sang nenek._

" _Itu Li Meifen."_

" _Oh_ _T_ _uhan bagaimana aku tidak menyadari," Baixian berujar tidak percaya. Terlupa bahwa kakek dan nenek Song Qian memiliki perbedaan usia 15 tahun._

" _Nenekku bernama Huang Xiurong, Xian," Song Qian mengingatkan._

" _Saat itu usia yeye 18 tahun dan_ _nainai baru saja berusia 3 tahun," kekeh sang kakek. "Tinggal dan lahir di Kanton tanpa pernah mengetahui bahwa dirinya akan tumbuh dewasa menjadi sosok yang begitu mirip dengan mendiang Meifen."_

" _Bolehkah Baixian bertanya, yeye?"_

" _Ya, tentu saja anak manis," jawab sang kakek._

" _Saat yeye bertemu dengan nainai apa yeye masih memiliki rasa yang tersimpan untuk seseorang dimasa lalu itu?" pertanyaan Baixian begitu dalam untuk ditanyakan oleh seorang anak seusianya. Meskipun sebenarnya wajar saja ia bertanya demikian karena diusia Ba_ _ixian_ _segala hal menjadi begitu menarik dan ingin diketahui lebih mendalam._

" _Itu telah berlalu 15 tahun lamanya," ujar sang kakek menjawab. "Tentu saja yeye sudah belajar untuk menerima kepergian Meifen dan mengencani beberapa gadis pada masa itu," Song Qian bersiul sementara sang nenek tertawa kecil._

" _... yeye tak merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti saat menyukai Meifen ketika kali pertama bertemu dengan nainai, itu lebih kepada perasaan terkejut dan ketidakpercayaan."_

" _Bisa dimaklumi karena siapa yang dapat menerimanya begitu saja, melihat seseorang yang telah lama pergi kini berdiri dihadapan kita dalam keadaan sehat," Song Qian menimpali._

" _Nainai begitu penasaran dengan yeye dan ia selalu menunggu yeye di terminal bus setiap sore sepulang les agar bisa naik bus yang sama," sang kakek menggoda yang mana berakibat munculnya tawa merdu dari bibir yang mulai mengeriput milik pasangan hidupnya itu._

" _Rasanya memang aneh, karena saat itu nainai berusia 15 tahun sedangkan yeye berusia 30 tahun tetapi nainai merasa begitu tertarik dan penasaran pada yeye," jawab nenek menimpali cerita kakek. "Nainai kerap kali dimarahi karena pulang terlalu malam jika yeye harus lembur di kantornya sehingga nainai harus menunggu begitu lama di halte bus."_

" _Nainai begitu agresif dan juga cengeng."_

" _Aku tidak cengeng, saat itu usiaku 15 tahun dan mendapatkan penolakan oleh lelaki yang menjadi cinta pertamaku maka menangis bukanlah hal yang dilarang, itu lumrah," nenek membela diri._

" _Song Qian juga menangis saat cinta pertamanya Zhoumi gege ternyata telah memiliki kekasih," celetuk Baixian._

" _Baixian!" Song Qian memekik sambil menutup mulut Baixian yang kelepasan sementara kakek dan nenek tertawa melihatnya._

" _Kalian sedang berada pada usia dimana hormon remaja tengah berkembang, menyukai lawan jenis bukanlah hal yang salah justru itu normal," ucap nenek._

" _Lalu, bagaimana pada akhirnya nainai dan yeye bisa bersama?" tanya Baixian._

" _Alurnya begitu klise persis seperti cerita di novel romansa," jawab kakek. "Nainai kecewa, setelah menangis mendengar penolakan yeye ia tak lagi menunggu yeye di halte. Nainai semacam menghilang begitu saja dan... yeye merindukanya."_

" _Ahhh manisnya," kompak Baixian dan Song Qian sambil memangku dagu mereka dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat diatas meja._

" _Begitulah keajaiban takdir, sekeras apapun yeye menolak perasaannya pada nainai pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan sadar bahwa kemunculan nainai dimasa depannya bukanlah tanpa sebab."_

" _Selalu ada alasan kenapa seseorang hadir didalam hidup kita, mungkin untuk tinggal dan menetap atau hanya sekedar singgah dan pergi."_

" _... dan untuk kembali lagi," sambung nenek. Pasangan yang telah melewati hampir setengah abad menjalin biduk rumah tangga bersama itu bertukar tatapan dan tersenyum seraya mengaitkan jemari tangan mereka yang tak lagi semulus dan sekekar ketika masih muda. Namun mereka telah melalui masa muda bersama hingga kini menuapun tak ingin terpisahkan._

 _Baixian dan Song Qian turut mengulaskan sebuah senyuman menatap pemandangan manis dihadapan mereka. Seraya berharap didalam hati kelak kisah mereka, bagaimanapun lika-likunya berjalan, akhir bahagialah yang menjadi impian._

o)(o

 **RedApplee**

present

 **YUANFEN**

o)(o

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Xiao Lu - Victoria Song - Jay Chou - Wu Yifan - Jessica Jung**

 **Z. Hera – Kang Jongwon – Kang Seulgi**

o)(o

 **Genre : Drama, Romance** **and** **Family**

 **Length : Multi-Chapter**

 **Warning :Genderswitch and Typos**

 **o)(o**

— **Peculiar Feeling** **—**

Jay membalikkan badan Song Qian menjadi membelakangi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ketika ia mendapati mata Song Qian yang beberapa saat lalu membola terkejut telah memerah dan ada setumpuk liquid bening yang akan siap tumpah.

"Jongwon-ssi mungkin kau bisa mengajak Qian ke taman belakang untuk menyapa Sehun," suami Qian mengangguk mengerti akan situasi. Maka ia meraih bahu istrinya dan merangkulnya lembut mengajaknya menjauh dari dapur.

Sementara itu Jay nyengir kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seolah kejadian barusan tak pernah terjadi. Ia membungkuk mengambil kotak kue yang dijatuhkan Song Qian.

"Aku akan membawa ini dan memastikan cakenya masih bisa kita santap meskipun baru saja terjatuh," Jay mengedikkan bahu sebelum berjalan menjauh meninggalkan dapur menyusul Song Qian dan suaminya.

"Aku melihatnya dibandara hari ini," ujar Baekhyun pelan lalu mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol yang juga menunduk untuk balas menatapnya.

"Bandara?"

"Ya, aku melihat ahjussi, bibi yang tadi serta seorang anak perempuan dibandara tadi siang saat mengantarkan daddy," kini Chanyeol mengerti akan situasi yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun dan ia mengangguk kecil.

"Ia baru saja tiba dari Beijing untuk menetap di Seoul bersama dengan suami dan anaknya."

"Kupikir bibi itu..." Baekhyun terdiam, ia ragu untuk meneruskan ucapannya dan itu terang saja membuat Chanyeol penasaran pula.

"Kau pikir ap..."

"Chagi...!" suara Sehun menginterupsi membuat ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika suara sang anak lebih dulu terdengar menyusul sipemilik suara yang memasuki dapur sambil membawa kotak kue cake yang sama dengan yang baru saja dibawa Jay beberapa saat lalu.

"Ada apa dengan cakenya?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan sebelum Sehun memulai dan bertanya apa yang tengah dilakukannya berduaan dengan Baekhyun di dapur.

"Krimnya agak berantakan, Jay _shushu_ bilang cakenya sempat terjatuh jadi kuputuskan untuk ditaruh di freezer dulu," jawab Sehun.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan bibimu?"

" _Shushu_ bilang _ayi_ sedang dikamar mandi ditemani Jongwoon _shushu,_ kenapa mereka harus kekamar mandi berdua," Sehun mengedikkan bahunya.

Chanyeol menyodorkan piring ditangannya pada Baekhyun lalu memberikan anggukan agar Baekhyun menerimanya.

"Biar appa lihat bibimu dulu," setelah berkata demikian ia berlalu meninggalkan Sehun dan Baekhyun berdua didapur.

"Kau sudah bertemu _ayi_ , bagaimana, dia ceriwis sekali bukan?" Baekhyun mengerjap sekali lalu mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku tidak sempat menyapanya dengan benar karena sepertinya ia terkejut melihatku."

"Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat ada wanita dikediaman kami," jawab Sehun sambil membuka kulkas dan memasukkan kotak kue cake kedalamnya. "Song Qian _ayi_ adalah orang yang ramah juga penyayang, kau pasti akan menyukainya dan iapun demikian padamu," sebersit senyuman simpul terbentuk dibibir Baekhyun. Semacam ada yang mengganjal dihatinya untuk dapat tersenyum lebih lebar lagi dan Baekhyun tak dapat menemukan apakah alasan itu.

o)(o

Suami Song Qian keluar dari dalam kamar tamu yang ditempati oleh Jay selama ia menginap dikediaman Park tepat saat Chanyeol baru saja akan berbelok kelorong menuju kamar mandi. Maka Chanyeol segera menghampiri suami sahabatnya itu.

"Dimana Song Qian, Jongwon-ssi?"

"Ia didalam," jawab pria yang memakai kemeja bercorak kotak-kotak berwarna coklat muda itu. "Dia tampak begitu shock."

"Bisa kupahami."

"Gadis itu… sangat mirip dengannya," Chanyeol tak merasa heran jika suami sahabatnya itu tentu saja mengetahui sosok dua sahabat mereka yang telah tiada, Baixian dan Xiao Lu. Song Qian masih menyimpan album foto lama mereka saat berada dibangku sekolah menengah. Kalau tidak salah saat Chanyeol mengunjungi rumah mereka ketika ia dinas ke Beijing, Song Qian juga memasang foto mereka saat melakukan perjalanan ke Great Wall dirumah mereka.

"Hmm… begitulah," hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan oleh Chanyeol pada suami Song Qian. Pria dihadapannya itu menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol seraya mengangguk pelan kearah pintu kamar tamu dimana istrinya berada.

"Kurasa kalian butuh bicara."

"Ya, maaf Jongwon-ssi."

"Kenapa harus minta maaf," ia tersenyum maklum. "Sudah lama juga tidak melihat istriku seperti itu, terakhir kali saat putri kami mendapatkan menstruasi pertamanya," kekeh Jongwon mengingat dan Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia juga mengingat momen itu, Song Qian dengan hebohnya menelpon Chanyeol dan mengatakan bahwa putrinya telah beranjak dewasa.

"Omong-omong dimana Seulgi?"

"Ia kelelahan dan tertidur sejak siang jadi aku dan Qian memutuskan untuk membiarkannya beristirahat."

" _Gwechanha_ , Seulgi bisa datang kemari kapanpun yang ia mau," angguk Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu aku masuk menemui Song Qian dulu, Jongwon-ssi."

"Ya," keduanya bertukar anggukan. Dan Chanyeol merasa lega karena suami Song Qian memberikan dirinya izin untuk menenangkan Song Qian. Meskipun sudah lama mengenal Jongwon setelah dirinya menikah dengan Song Qian, namun tetap saja rasa segan akan selalu muncul, bagaimanapun Song Qian adalah wanita bersuami.

Cklekk

Wanita berambut sebahu itu duduk dipinggir ranjang berseprai lilac dengan tatapan menerawang kedepan. Chanyeol menerka saat ini sahabatnya itu sedang melamun. Ia menutup pelan pintu kamar yang ditempati Jay dan berjalan menghampiri Song Qian. Merasakan tambahan beban disampingnya Song Qian menoleh untuk mendapati sosok Chanyeol yang tersenyum kecil padanya lalu melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Song Qian.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Song Qian menggeleng pelan dan tanpa dikomandokan setitik air mata jatuh disudut matanya. Song Qian buru-buru menghelanya.

"Kacau..aku begitu terkejut," jawab Song Qian dengan suara pelan.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagimu bukan?"

"Tetapi situasinya berbeda Chanyeol," jawab Song Qian. "Aku mengenalnya, dia sahabatku, aku pernah berada dimasa yang sama dengannya sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan kita. Dan beberapa saat lalu..ak.. aku melihatnya dihadapanku, seakan… dirinya tak tumbuh dewasa dan menua seperti kita," Song Qian susah payah berbicara karena ia beberapa kali tercekat setiap mengulang kembali kilas pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun didalam kepalanya.

"Kupikir kau adalah satu-satunya yang tidak akan begitu terkejut karena ini bukan pengalaman pertamamu bertemu… katakanlah seseorang yang bereinkarnasi."

"Sudah kukatakan ini berbeda," Song Qian menepuk paha Chanyeol. "Saat mendiang kakekku bertemu dengan reinkarnasi nenekku, aku belum lahir kedunia Chanyeol. Aku hanya melihat foto-foto lama yang menunjukkan betapa miripnya mereka dan mendengar bagaimana kisah mereka. Aku tidak berada disana, ketika yeye bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dengan nainai dan mungkin nyaris mengalami serangan jantung karena melihat betapa miripnya mereka. Dan kini aku mengalami, aku merasakan apa yang yeye rasakan saat itu."

"Aku mempercayaimu kini," Song Qian menoleh untuk mendapati bibir Chanyeol sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman. "Aku dan Jay tepatnya, hal yang seperti itu terjadi di dunia ini dan kita mengalaminya."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Song Qian akhirnya, selain merasa terkejut dengan kemunculan sosok yang begitu mirip dengan sahabat mereka. Ia juga mengkhawatirkan bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun juga sosok bernama Baekhyun ini begitu mirip dengan Baixian, sahabat mereka yang merupakan cinta pertama Chanyeol.

" _I'm fine_ ," Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya meyakinkan dengan sebuah senyuman yang lebih ditunjukkan untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. " _Well,_ tentu saja aku terkejut ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya tapi…"

"Aku bertanya tentang perasaanmu bukan keadaanmu," potong Song Qian. Chanyeol menepuk bahu Song Qian lembut tak melunturkan senyuman simpulnya untuk memantapkan jawaban yang akan diberikannya pada Song Qian.

"Perasaanku tidak karuan," Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan jujur. Song Qian itu meskipun dirinya cerewet dan sukar berhenti mengoceh ini itu serta menggerecoki Chanyeol dan Jay. Namun ia selalu menjadi tempat berkeluh kesah kedua sahabat lelakinya itu. Mungkin karena ibu beranak satu ini jauh lebih supel dan terbuka. "Aku melakukan beberapa hal bodoh dan kekanakan tapi yeahh..aku sadar itu tidak benar, dia bukan Baixian kita, dia… Baekhyunnya putraku," Song Qian menghela nafas pelan dan menatap sendu pada sahabatnya itu.

Song Qian adalah orang yang selalu mendorong Chanyeol agar mencari wanita untuk dicintai dan mendampinginya. Song Qian pikir, dirinya telah mengambil peran pengganti sebagai orang tua Chanyeol yang telah tiada sehingga sangat tahu bagaimana kehidupan sahabatnya itu. Sibuk mengurusi kehidupan pribadi anaknya dan menjadi duda yang ditinggal wafat sang istri lalu memilih untuk membesarkan putranya tanpa pendamping. Sehun mungkin bukan darah daging Chanyeol, namun Song Qian sangat mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol menyayangi Sehun.

Sahabatnya itu mengorbankan masa mudanya untuk mengemban tugas sebagai seorang suami dari sahabat perempuannya yang mengandung janin lelaki lain. Tak cukup sampai disitu ia juga yang merawat dan membesarkan Sehun kecil ketika Xiao Lu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya setelah melahirkan. Masa muda Chanyeol dilaluinya tanpa merasakan bagaimana indahnya berpesta pora di klub atau sekedar melakukan _one night stand_ dengan wanita yang dikenalinya dalam sebuah pesta. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu luangnya dirumah dan memperhatikan tumbuh kembang Sehun.

Dan kini, ketika bayi mungil yang dirawatnya dengan sepenuh hati dan penuh kasih itu bertumbuh dewasa. Chanyeol justru dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa kekasih dari bayi mungilnya yang telah beranjak menjadi lelaki dewasa itu sangatlah mirip dengan seseorang dimasa lalunya. Ia bukan hanya sekedar seseorang yang numpang lewat layaknya cameo. Ia adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi Chanyeol. Sosok yang menjadi tokoh utama dari kisah cinta terpendam Chanyeol saat ia masihlah remaja.

"… _I'm fine, not really actually..but yeahh.. I'm fine,_ " itu bukan jawaban, menurut Song Qoian itu lebih tepat disebut sebagai racauan.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja Chanyeol."

"Aku baik-baik saja Qian, aku telah melewati banyak hal didalam hidupku dan ini.. _it's nothing_ ," dia berkata ini bukanlah apa-apa tetapi tatapan matanya diliputi oleh keraguan yang terlihat jelas oleh Song Qian.

"Kau tahu, kadang aku berfikir apa yang telah kau lakukan dimasa lalu Chanyeol," ucap Song Qian.

"Aku juga berfikir demikian."

"… kenapa kau terlihat begitu menyedihkan," Song Qian mendenguskan tawa kecil, mencoba untuk melunturkan kesenduan yang menyergap mereka.

"Aku tahu itu," aku Chanyeol dalam anggukan. "Mungkin dulu aku seorang pengkhianat kerajaan atau komandan yang berselingkuh dengan permaisuri maka…"

Pukk! Song Qian menepuk lengan Chanyeol dengan tawa kecil dibibir namun matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Sebenarnya ia bersungguh-sungguh ketika mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Namun dirinya serta Chanyeol juga menyadari bahwa mereka tak boleh terlarut dalam perasaan mereka sendiri.

"Kau semakin melantur."

"Yeahh..bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, _better_?" Song Qian menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan lalu mengangguk. "Biasakanlah dirimu, mungkin dimasa depan kau akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun lebih sering."

"Aku tahu dan Chanyeol…"

"Hmm?"

"Haruskah kita menyinggung tentang kemiripan Baixian dan… Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menggeleng tanpa keraguan.

"Tidak perlu, masa lalu biarkanlah tetap berada ditempat yang seharusnya," Song Qian pun mengangguk mengerti. "Ayo keluar, mereka pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa _ayi_ cerewet ini malah berdua-duaan dengan duda tampan macam diriku sementara diluar sana suaminya menunggu."

"Hei! Suamiku lebih tampan dari dirimu," Song Qian menggeplak lengan Chanyeol mendengar ucapan penuh nada narsis dari sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan tawa sebelum menggiring Song Qian menuju ke taman belakang rumah dimana pesta BBQ tengah berlangsung.

o)(o

Ketika Chanyeol dan Song Qian muncul dibingkai pintu menuju teras belakang rumah yang juga menjadi akses menuju taman, perhatian seketika teralih pada keduanya. Song Qian menghampiri suaminya dan menerima pelukan pada pinggangnya yang mana membuat wanita itu balas memeluk dan bergelendot manja didada sang suami.

" _Oh please stop doing PDA!"_ Jay berkoar malas sambil membalikkan daging diatas panggangan listrik. Sehun dihadapannya terkekeh pelan.

"Cck dasar tukar iri, makanya sana menikah!" sahut Song Qian yang sifat aslinya muncul seketika jika dipancing sedikit saja. Bola matanya bergulir hingga jatuh pada sosok Baekhyun yang menatapnya diam-diam. Song Qian tersenyum dan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada sang suami lalu berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk dipinggir _bench_. " _Yeojachingu-nya Sehunie annyeong_ ," Song Qian menyapa ramah.

" _A.. annyeong_.. bibi."

"Kau bisa memanggilku _ayi_ juga seperti Sehunie, maaf ya tadi _ayi_ bersikap terlalu berlebihan," ia tertawa kecil.

"Kapan sih kau tidak berlebihan nyonya Kang?" suami Song Qian dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mendengar sahutan Jay.

"Cckk.. dasar pria lajang kesepian ini," Song Qian gemas sendiri pada Jay. Baekhyun memandang Song Qian dan Jay bergantian lalu tersenyum kecil. Menguapkan rasa canggung yang sempat ia rasakan. "Dia memang selalu menyebalkan, kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya ya Baekhyun nanti tertular sifat menyebalkannya."

"Hei, hei, jangan menyebar rumor tidak benar begitu pada Baekhyun, kau mau menjatuhkan imejku didepan gadis muda yang cantik ini."

"Ehem maaf, gadis muda nan cantik ini kekasihku paman yang masih single," Sehun menyahut lalu bertukar tawa dengan Song Qian yang merasa menang. Jay menyipitkan matanya merasa terkhianati oleh Sehun.

"Sudah, sudah, lanjutkan memanggangnya Baekhyun pasti sudah lapar," timpal Chanyeol menengahi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok ahjussi," jawab Baekhyun dengan cengiran kecil dibalas senyuman oleh Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol ahjussi," goda Song Qian. "Wahh kenapa terasa menyenangkan ketika Baekhyun mengucapkannya, ya," Jay yang menerima dengan cepat radar untuk mengerjai Chanyeol dari Song Qian segera menangkapnya dengan baik.

"Ya, entah kenapa terdengar lebih manis tetapi kecut seperti sedang memakan strawberry."

"Tepat sekali, manis tetapi kecut karena secara tidak langsung menunjukkan perbedaan diantara keduanya," kekeh Song Qian sambil bertukar high five. Sehun bukannya membantu Chanyeol ia malah ikutan terkekeh.

"Ya! Kau seharusnya membela appa."

"Baiklah, baiklah, justru perbedaan itulah yang terlihat manis _ayi, shushu_ ," jawab Sehun setelah meredakan tawanya. "Karena itu menunjukkan bahwa Baekhyun pantas menjadi menantu dari ahjussi ini," Song Qian mengulum bibir menahan tawa begitupun Jay. Antara ingin tertawa tetapi juga merasa miris. Chanyeol sendiri menepuk bahu Sehun dengan anggukan. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun itu tidak tepat karena begitulah keadaannya.

o)(o

Makanan telah terhidang diatas bench yang dikelilingi oleh 4 orang berusia kepala tiga dan dua orang berusia belasan tahun. Song Qian menyendokkan nasi kedalam sebuah piring untuk sang suami yang mana hal itu menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Hal itu mengingatkannya pada apa yang selalu dilakukan oleh mommynya pada sang daddy.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri chagiya?" tanya Sehun pelan.

"Eung..tidak, aku hanya memperhatikan _ayi_ dan suaminya," jawab Baekhyun.

"Kenapa, kau ingin seperti _ayi_ juga?" tangkap Song Qian yang kebetulan duduk disebelah Sehun yang berada disebelah kanan Baekhyun.

" _Ne_.. a.. bukan begitu," gelagap Baekhyun dan pipinya berubah menjadi memerah.

"Kalau begitu belajarlah dari sekarang, sendokkan nasi dan lauk untuk Sehunie," timpal Jongwon turut menggoda pasangan muda itu. Baekhyun menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuknya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ta..tapi bukankah akan lebih sopan jika melakukannya untuk yang lebih tua terlebih dahulu," ujar Baekhyun.

"Hmm, yang lebih tua?" Jay bertanya.

"Iya, untuk ahjussi," Baekhyun memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol yang kebetulan duduk disebelah kirinya. Sipenyimak obrolan seketika balas menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum padanya.

"Itu benar," angguk Sehun pula. "Jika kita makan bersama orang yang lebih tua maka kita harus mendahulukan orang yang lebih tua, kau benar chagiya," Baekhyun mengangguk, mulai mengisi piring ditangannya dengan nasi.

"Ahjussi mau makan apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Tanpa menyadari bahwa apa yang tengah dilakukannya menjadi pusat perhatian Song Qian, Jongwon dan Jay. Chanyeol sendiri saat ini tengah merasakan sebuah euforia kecil dihatinya. Euforia kecil itu dapat membuncah jika saja dirinya tidak pandai menahan diri.

"Eung…"

"Rasanya grogi bukan appa," ledek Sehun melihat air wajah ayahnya yang gugup. "Ini pertama kalinya appa dilayani begitu oleh perempuan apalagi perempuan itu adalah calon menantunya."

"Ya! Berhenti membuat appa terlihat begitu kikuk," Chanyeol menyahut mencoba menggapai bahu Sehun dan menggeplaknya namun Sehun memundurkan punggungnya menjauh. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka harus menjadi korban tubrukan dengan dada bidang Chanyeol yang maju kedepan ketika akan menggeplak Sehun.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menarik nafas menghirup aroma lembut nan maskulin bercampur aroma asap karena Chanyeol sempat membantu Sehun dan Jay memanggang daging. Aroma maskulin yang mengingatkan Baekhyun pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol.

"E..ehh" tak disadarinya tubuhnya agak terdorong kebelakang karena Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya yang besar untuk menggapai Sehun persis seperti dua bocah yang tengah berkelahi dimeja makan.

"Chanyeol kau menindih Baekhyun," Song Qian nyaris memekik melihat tubuh mungil Baekhyun berada diantara Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"O..ohh.. maaf Baekhyun," Baekhyun mengerjap perlahan sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sedang mengingat bagaimana bidangnya dada Chanyeol ketika menaungi dirinya beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa Sehun telah memeluk pinggangnya untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh tadi.

" _N.. ne gwechana ahjussi_ ," Sehun sama sekali tak merasakan keanehan atau kecanggungan seperti yang tengah dirasakan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia justru terkekeh melihat ayahnya yang tiba-tiba _out of character._ "Eung.. _budae jigae_ , apa ahjussi mau _budae jigae_?"

"Oh..ya.. tentu."

"Yuhuu..ehem appa makanannya diambilkan oleh menantu, ehemm.. ehemm.." goda Sehun. Chanyeol membesarkan diameter matanya bermaksud untuk membuat Sehun jera menggodanya. Tetapi yang dipelototi malah tertawa puas diikuti oleh Song Qian, Jay dan Jongwoon. Baekhyun sendiri ikut tersenyum dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Tetapi entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa ia memalu bukan hanya karena godaan tentang mertua dan menantu ini. Semacam ada perasaan lain yang membuatnya merasa… _blushing_. Tetapi iapun tak mengerti apa itu.

o)(o

Pukul 10 malam acara BBQ berakhir, Chanyeol mengantarkan Song Qian dan suaminya karena mereka akan pulang lebih awal.

"Baekhyun," panggil Song Qian ketika Baekhyun melintasi ruang keluarga dimana Chanyeol, Song Qian dan suaminya baru saja akan melangkah menuju pintu depan.

" _Ayi_ ," sahut Baekhyun yang tengah memegang tumpukan piring kotor ditangannya. Song Qian melangkah mendekat lalu membawa telapak tangannya untuk mengusuk pelan puncak kepala Baekhyun.

" _Ayi_ senang bisa bertemu denganmu," ucapnya lembut membuat senyuman Baekhyun terkembang disertai dengan anggukan kecil.

"Aku juga senang bertemu dengan _ayi_."

"Mungkin lain waktu kita bisa keluar bersama dengan anak _ayi_ , ia lebih muda darimu dan Sehun."

"Tentu saja _ayi_."

"Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Hmm, hati-hati dijalan _ayi_ , Jongwon _shushu_ ," meskipun suami Song Qian berdarah Korea, Baekhyun lebih senang memanggilnya shushu. Ini semacam, ia tidak ingin memanggil ahjussi selain pada Chanyeol.

"Letakkan saja piringnya didapur Baekhyun, ahjussi akan mencucinya nanti."

" _Ne, ahjussi_ ," jawab Baekhyun. Song Qian tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum berbalik dan melambai kecil pada Baekhyun. Baekhyunpun meneruskan langkahnya menuju ke dapur rumah keluarga Park.

Baekhyun menaruh piring yang dibawanya didekat bak cuci seraya berfikir apakah dia akan membiarkan dua pria penghuni kediaman Park ini ditambah dengan Jay membereskan kekacauan setelah pesta BBQ. Mengangguk sekali setelah memutuskan untuk mengambil alih tugas mencuci piring, Baekhyun menggulung lengan sweaternya untuk mulai mencuci piring. Sebagian piring telah dibawa oleh Sehun tadi maka ia akan mulai dengan piring-piring yang ada dibak cuci sembari menunggu piring lainnya.

Cupp!

Baekhyun tersentak kecil ketika merasakan sebuah kecupan tiba-tiba dipipi kirinya dan saat menoleh ia mendapati Sehun nyengir dengan tangannya membawa tumpukan piring kotor lainnya.

"Aigoo, calon istri yang baik, sini oppa cium lagi," Baekhyun mengerutkan hidungnya karena malu namun tidak menghindar ketika untuk kedua kalinya Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya untuk mengecup pipinya. "Apa tidak masalah kau membantu mencuci piring?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku kadang-kadang melakukannya di café kok oppa," jawab Baekhyun seraya mengenakan sarung tangan karet.

"Baiklah, oppa akan memabntu shushu membersihkan taman belakang, oppa tinggal dulu ya."

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun. Mengalihkan atensinya pada piring-piring dan gelas yang minta dijamah untuk segera dibersihkan. "Hmm.. hmm…" Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya yang memegang sponge berbusa untuk membersihkan sisa makanan dan minyak pada piring sambil bersenandung kecil.

" _dda ddara ddara…dda ddara ddara… dareun gongganaui dareun siganijiman nae sarangi majeulgeoya.._ "

 _It's a different place, a different time but my love is right_

"… _barame seuchineun neoui hyanggirodo nan neoingeol also isseo…"_

 _Even by your scent that passes with the wind, I know it's you_

Baekhyun berbalik secara tiba-tiba ketika ia mendengar suara tapak kaki pelan dibelakangnya. Dan satu meter dari ambang pintu masuk ia menemukan Chanyeol berdiri disana dengan kedua tangan berada disaku celananya. Menatap tepat dimata Baekhyun yang sama sekali takdapat teralihkan entah kenapa. Seulas senyum yang dibentuk oleh sudut bibir apel Chanyeol membuat bibir Baekhyun bergerak pelan mencoba untuk balas tersenyum.

"Bukankah ahjussi sudah bilang tinggalkan saja piringnya didapur, ahjussi yang akan mencucinya."

" _Gwechanha_ , aku tidak keberatan..melakukannya ahjussi," Chanyeol berjalan mendekat mengikis jarak diantara mereka hingga tubuh menjulangnya berdiri tepat dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti sangat menyukai lagu itu ya."

" _N..ne_?"

" _Dda..ddara..ddara..dda..ddara..ddara.._ ahjussi sering mendengar lagu itu disenandungkan oleh Sehun. Ia bilang lagu itu lagu favoritmu. Dan barusan kau menyanyikannya juga," Baekhyun menunduk malu ketahuan bersenandung oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku suka dramanya, begitupun soundtrack yang mengisi drama tersebut," akunya malu-malu.

"Jadi itu pula alasan Sehun sering menonton drama itu," Baekhyun tersenyum meringis sangat lucu. Chanyeol menahan jari-jemarinya yang ingin bergerak mengusuk puncak kepala Baekhyun karena gemas.

" _Mian_ …"

"Kenapa minta maaf, itu bukan hal yang buruk kok," jawab Chanyeol. "Baiklah, kau mau melanjutkan mencuci piring?"

" _N.. ne ahjussi_ ," jawab Baekhyun.

"Dimana Sehun?"

"Membantu Jay _shushu_ membereskan taman belakang."

"Ahh begitu," Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mencuci piringnya membuat Chanyeol bingung sendiri menentukan pilihan. Haruskan dirinya membantu Baekhyun mengelap piring lalu menatanya dilemari. Jika tidak maka Baekhyun akan melakukannya sendiri. Tetapi jika ia melakukannya maka ia akan berada lebih lama disamping Baekhyun. Berdua saja dengan Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak terlalu baik bagi kesehatan hatinya yang agak labil ini.

Namun pada akhirnya ia memutuskan tinggal dan membantu Baekhyun, meraih kain lap untuk mengelap piring basah yang telah dicuci oleh Baekhyun.

"Eh, ahjussi tidak apa-apa biar aku saja yang mengerjakannya."

"Tidak apa-apa, biar cepat selesai Baekhyun."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Baekhyun kembali menyabuni piring sambil sesekali melirik ayah dari kekasihnya yang tampak begitu telaten mengelapi piring basah.

"Kau tidak menyanyi lagi?"

"Eh..eung…"

"Kau suka bernyanyi?"

"Eung..ya, aku kuliah dijurusan seni musik juga bergabung di choir club kampus."

"Tidak salah, karena suaramu memang sangat enak didengar."

"Benarkah ahjussi?" entah kenapa Baekhyun jadi merasa excited mendengar pujian Chanyeol.

"Ya, bukan pertama kalinya mendengar seseorang memuji suaramu bukan?" Baekhyun menggeleng malu-malu. Memang bukan pertama kalinya tetapi rasanya menyenangkan ketika Chanyeol yang memujinya. Kenapa? Mungkin karena ia ayahnya Sehun oppa batinnya. Secara tidak langsung calon mertuanya kini tengah memujinya.

"Sehun oppa bilang ahjussi pandai memainkan alat musik."

"Ya, saat masih muda dulu."

"Ahjussi belum terlalu berumur kok," sela Baekhyun tampak tidak setuju. Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Begitukah, ahjussi dan dirimu memiliki perbedaan usia 20 tahun Baekhyun."

"Tetapi untuk ukuran seorang lelaki berusia 37 tahun dan telah memiliki seorang anak lelaki seusia Sehun oppa, ahjussi termasuk muda," jawab Baekhyun lugas. "Daddy saja lebih tua dari ahjussi."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm.. daddy berusia 46 tahun dan aku berusia 17 tahun saat ini."

"Ahjussi menikah disaat usia ahjussi masih sangat muda," Chanyeol malah jadi nyaman bercerita dan mengobrol dengan Baekhyun.

"Itu terdengar menyenangkan," Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Apa, menikah muda?"

"Hm-hm," angguk Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak akan mengatakan demikian jika berada diposisi itu Baekhyun, tidak mudah untuk menikah diusia muda," Baekhyun menoleh untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Tetapi ahjussi dan mendiang ibu Sehunie oppa memilih jalan itu," _Karena hanya itu pilihan yang ada_ batin Chanyeol. "Ahjussi pastilah telah siap untuk menjalani kehidupan sebagai pasangan muda dengan mendiang ibu Sehun oppa."

"Ya, bertanggung jawab atas pilihan."

" _Jinja meoshitta_ ," puji Baekhyun. "Entah kenapa… setiap kali melihat ahjussi aku teringat pada daddy, mungkin karena ahjussi dan daddy sama-sama berperan sebagai seorang ayah didalam sebuah keluarga. Hal itu membuatku…" Baekhyun terdiam sesaat.

"Membuatmu…?"

"… berharap.. Sehunie oppa akan bisa seperti ahjussi, karena ia adalah anak ahjussi," jawaban Baekhyun begitu polos namun pesan didalamnya membuat Chanyeol tercenung.B aekhyun menginginkan Sehun seperti dirinya, karena Sehun adalah anaknya. Semacam dapat ditarik kesimpulan bahwa _role model_ Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol juga daddynya dan ia berharap dapat memiliki pasangan seperti daddynya… dan dirinya, Park Chanyeol.

"Pernah mendengar bahwa orang baik akan mendapatkan pasangan yang baik pula?"

"Eung..mommy pernah mengatakan itu padaku."

"Kau adalah gadis yang baik maka ahjussi yakin pasanganmu kelak juga adalah seseorang yang baik, sebagai promosi anak ahjussi adalah lelaki yang baik, tampan juga pintar," Baekhyun terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

"Aku yakin Sehunie oppa lelaki yang baik karena ahjussi adalah lelaki yang baik juga. Benar kan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan segala kepolosannya.

"Hmm.. tentu saja," angguk Chanyeol yang pada akhirnya memberanikan diri mengangkat telapak tangannya untuk mengusuk puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Bukan pertama kalinya ia merasakan lawan jenis mengusuk puncak kepalanya, daddynya, pamannya, Sehun, Jisoo, Joohyuk bahkan manajer Lee pernah mengusuk puncak kepalanya. Tetapi kenapa ketika telapak tangan Chanyeol menyentuh puncak kepalanya dan bergerak lembut mengusuknya menimbulkan sensasi aneh diperutnya. Ada rasa geli yang membelit membuat simungil Baekhyun mengulum bibir untuk tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar.

o)(o

Semenjak kunjungan pertama Baekhyun ke kediaman keluarga Park untuk makan malam bersama, dilanjutkan dengan acara BBQ bersama beberapa hari lalu. Membuat intensitas kedatangan simungil itu bertambah. Terkadang jika ia tidak memiliki jam kuliah dan juga sedang off parttime maka Sehun akan dengan senang hati mengajak kekasihnya untuk mampir kerumah. Hanya sekedar menonton film atau mengerjakan tugas kuliah mereka bersama.

Chanyeollah yang harus pandai-pandai mengatur suasana hatinya ketika pulang kerumah dan mendapati sepasang sejoli itu tengah duduk duduk disofa sambil menonton atau mendengar suara tawa Baekhyun dan Sehun dari dalam kamar Sehun dilantai dua.

Jam delapan tepat Chanyeol telah selesai menyiapkan makan malam untuk dua anak remaja yang saat ini tengah berduaan entah itu benar-benar mengerjakan tugas atau sedang ber _-lovey dovey_ didalam kamar yang terletak dilantai dua itu. Sepanjang jalan menuju ke lantai dua Chanyeol tak berhenti menghela nafas pelan. Berdiri didepan kamar Sehun, ia tercenung sesaat tampak ragu. Biasanya ia tidak akan merasa bingung seperti ini. Berfikir haruskah dirinya mengetuk atau langsung membuka pintu. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalan tangannya untuk mengetuk tepat ketika terdengar suara pekikan yang menyerupai desahan dari dalam kamar putranya.

"Ahh..oppaaa~!"

"Mian..mian.. apa sakit?"

"Nghh… _you're too rough_ oppa," keluh suara Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam dalam keadaan tangannya mematung diudara mendengar suara dari dalam. Ia menelan kering dengan degupan jantung yang tiba-tiba memacu terlalu keras.

"... oppa berat…"

"Kkkk…" Chanyeol tak mendengar lanjutan dari kikikan Sehun karena ia memilih untuk memalingkan muka dan membawa langkahnya menjauh dari kamar putranya. Chanyeol melangkah menuruni tangga dengan sedikit terengah menuju kedapur. Berhenti didepan bak cuci lalu menyalakan keran air dan mencuci mukanya. Nafasnya terengah dengan kedua tangan memegang erat pinggiran bak cuci. Mencoba melampiaskan rasa sakit yang muncul secara tiba-tiba mengegerogoti hatinya.

o)(o

Sehun bangkit dari atas tubuh Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja ditimpa olehnya ketika ia mencoba menarik tangan kekasihnya itu. Beberapa saat yang lalu keduanya terlibat perang bantal, untuk menghindari pukulan bantal kekasihnya Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun yang justru mengelak hingga membuat dirinya sendiri terjatuh kelantai. Beruntung Sehun masih sempat melindungi bagian belakang kepala kekasihnya itu agar tidak membentur lantai kamarnya.

"Bokongku sakit," ringis Baekhyun dalam rengekan.

"Itu karena membentur lantai chagiya," jawab Sehun. "Untung bukan kepalamu."

"Cckk.. masih ada untungnya ya, huhh," Baekhyun mencubit gemas lengan Sehun.

"Siapa tadi yang memulai perang bantal hmm, iseng sekali sihh," Sehun mengepit hidung Baekhyun dengan jemarinya karena gemas.

"Aku akan mengadu pada ahjussi," Baekhyun bangkit dari atas lantai diikuti Sehun.

"Eyy..malah mau mengadu."

"Biar saja, tapi omong-omong apa ahjussi sudah selesai memasak untuk makan malam, aku jadi merasa bersalah tidak membantu."

" _Gwechanha_ nanti kalau sudah jadi menantu keluarga Park kau bisa menjadi _cooking squad_ dengan appa," jawab Sehun sambil tertawa. "Oppa akan kebawah untuk mengecek, kau mau ikut?"

"Hmm," angguk Baekhyun.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati ruang makan, Chanyeol menarik tissue dari kotak untuk mengelap wajahnya. Lalu berbalik menyambut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Appa sudah selesai memasak makan malam?"

"Ya, duduklah," jawab Chanyeol. Ia melirik tampilan Baekhyun terutama rambutnya yang agak berantakan karena perang bantal yang sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh Chanyeol. "Ada apa dengan rambutmu Baekhyun?"

"Hmm.. rambutku?" Sehun menoleh dan baru sadar juga kalau rambut Baekhyun berantakan. Ia terkekeh kecil lalu menggerakkan tangannya untuk merapikan rambut sang kekasih.

"Ishh ini karena ulah oppa," sungut Baekhyun.

" _Oppa waeee~"_ goda Sehun semakin membuat Chanyeol berfikir yang aneh-aneh akan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak diketahuinya.

"Ahjussi, oppa menyebalkan."

"Menyebalkan bagaimana jika kau yang memulainya duluan hmm, kau sangat bersemangat tadi," sahut Sehun semakin menambahkan asumsi yang tidak-tidak didalam otak Chanyeol.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo makan sebelum makanannya dingin," Chanyeol menengahi sebelum pembicaraan yang menurutnya terlalu privasi itu semakin berlanjut.

o)(o

Chanyeol tengah mengecek beberapa proposal kerja diruang kerjanya ketika ia mendengar suara pintu berderit. Itu adalah pintu ruang kerjanya yang didorong pelan oleh Sehun. Sang putra nyengir kecil sebelum memasuki ruang kerja sang ayah.

"Appa sibuk?"

"Hanya mengecek proposal kerja, kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin mengobrol saja," jawab Sehun.

"Appa pikir kau akan mampir dirumah Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun sedang merajuk jadi dia tidak ingin aku mampir," mengingat kekasihnya yang masih merajuk karena perang bantal tadi membuat Sehun tak kuasa menahan kekehan kecilnya.

"Kau senang sekali menggodanya."

"Dia terlihat begitu menggemaskan saat sedang merajuk dan marah appa."

"Hm-hm," angguk Chanyeol sambil lalu. Ia kembali memeriksa proposal membiarkan Sehun membaringkan tubuh semampainya diatas sofa panjang sambil menarik keluar ponselnya dari dalam saku celana dan mulai berkutat dengan benda pipih berlayar datar itu.

 _Hunie…_

Sehun mengerjapkan dua kali ketika membaca sebuah direct message yang dikirim lewat aplikasi instagram miliknya. Kebetulan dirinya baru akan mengecek instagram untuk membaca beberapa komentar yang ditinggalkan oleh teman-temannya pada foto Baekhyun yang ia posting.

 **Sunbae…**

 _Sunbae? Jadi sekarang kita sunbae dan hoobae? Hmm.. begitu ya_

 **Eyy..memangnya sunbae ingin kupanggil apa?"**

 _Dulu kau selalu memanggilku dengan begitu manis kkkk_

 **Sunbae belum move on ya? Hihi**

 _Jangan berbesar kepala Hunie~_

 **Panggilan itu tak lagi terasa manis untukku sunbae**

Sehun berbohong ketika mengetikkan kalimat tersebut karena nyatanya ada letupan-letupan kecil sejak pertama kali ia membaca kalimat 'Hunie' pada _direct message_ nya.

 _Benarkah? Kalau begitu biar aku membuktikannya h_ _ehe_

 **Bagaimana caranya?**

 _Ayo bertemu!_

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya begitu membaca balasan _direct message_ tersebut dan hal itu mengundang mata Chanyeol untuk meliriknya.

"Ada apa?"

"Huh..tidak ada appa," geleng Sehun lalu ia kembali mengetikkan balasan.

Disaat Sehun tengah dilanda kegalauan dengan _type-delete_ pada _keyboard_ ponselnya, Chanyeol juga tengah dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu tentang hubungan putranya itu dengan Baekhyun. Haruskah ia bertanya pada Sehun?

 **Bertemu?**

Hanya kata itu yang akhirnya diketikkan oleh Sehun sebagai balasan pesan chat mereka.

 _Ya, bagaimana?_

 **Mudah sekali berbicara seakan Jepang dan Korea itu semacam Myeondong dan Gangnam**

 _Kau masih saja lucu seperti dulu Hunie_

 _Kau menghindariku ya? Apa karena kau memiliki kekasih?_

 **Begitulah** **sunbae**

 _Apa salahnya bertemu hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol, kita bukan bertemu untuk kembali mengulang kisah lama kok hehe_

 **Sunbae, kau aneh**

 _Cckk karena kau terus memanggilku sunbae, rasanya aneh_

 **Sunbae kau serius belum move on**

 _Kau sungguh menyebalkan Hunie_

 **Menyebalkan begini sunbae pernah menyukaiku!**

 _Ya, PERNAH! ^^_

Sehun mendengus dengan tawa kecil, haruskah ia menekankan kata 'pernah' seakan turut menekankan pada Sehun bahwa itu adalah masa lalu.

"Sehun-ah," panggilan dari suara berat itu membuat Sehun mendongak untuk memberikan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol yang perlahan melepaskan kaca mata bacanya.

"Ya appa."

"Sudah berapa lama kau berpacaran dengan Baekhyun?"

"Huhh..eung.. sekitar 3 tahun, kenapa appa?" Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Tidak, hanya penasaran akan sesuatu."

"Sesuatu apa, appa?" dan Sehun menaruh ponselnya karena merasa lebih tertarik dengan obrolannya dengan sang ayah.

"Sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian," dan Chanyeol menanyakannya. Pertanyaan yang sejak dari berputar-putar dikepalanya.

"Sejauh mana, maksud appa….?" Sehun tampak mereka-reka kemana arah dan maksud pertanyaan sang ayah. Hingga seakan sebuah bohlam dinyalakan untuk memberikannya penerangan. Dan itu justru membuat telapak tangannya mendarat ditengkuk. Sikap salah tingkah Sehun semakin membuat Chanyeol berfikir memang telah terjadi sesuatu dikamar putranya tadi dan kemungkinan hubungan percintaan anaknya dan Baekhyun telah jauh. Dan hal itu semakin membuat sumbat didadanya seakan tertekan makin sesak. Sangat tidak wajar untuk orang yang mengatakan pada sahabat perempuannya bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja dengan hubungan putranya dan gadis yang begitu mirip dengan cinta pertamanya.

"Jika menurutmu itu terlalu privasi kita hentikan saja disini, okay?"

"Tidak appa," geleng Sehun salah tingkah. "Bukan masalah untuk menanyakannya padaku karena appa adalah orang tuaku. Aku hanya merasa yeahh… _oh God!_ Agak malu mengatakannya," Sehun terkekeh. Chanyeol balas terkekeh hambar.

"Itulah kenapa appa berkata jika itu terlalu privasi maka tidak perlu diceritakan."

"Jika berciuman itu sangat privasi, _well_ bahkan remaja sekolah menengah pertama saja sudah berpacaran dan berciuman appa," Sehun akhirnya membeberkan.

"Yeahh berciuman semacam lumrah dilakukan masa kini," Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu.

Lumrah dilakukan? Baiklah kau bahkan tidak pernah berciuman Park! Chanyeol merutuk suara yang tengah berbicara didalam kepalanya. Mengingatkan bahwa hampir 37 tahun masa eksistensinya ia tidak pernah berciuman _, pathetic_.

"Appa penasaran akan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu hmm?" Sehun mengedik-ngedikkan alisnya turun naik. Chanyeol berdehem menegakkan tubuhnya mencoba untuk tidak terlihat kentara bahwa dirinya memang penasaran akan hal itu.

"Appa hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk masa depanmu dan Baekhyun, Sehun-ah," jawab Chanyeol mencoba memberikan pengertian. "Bagaimapun kalian masih sangat muda, bahkan Baekhyun baru berusia 17 tahun. Appa pernah merasakan bagaimana menikah diusia muda dan itu tidaklah mudah."

"Well, aku ingin Baekhyun menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku," ucap Sehun langsung, menimbulkan keterkejutan diwajah sang ayah. "… nanti tentunya jika kami sudah siap untuk berkomitmen lebih dari sekedar berpacaran appa. Jika appa mengkhawatirkan tentang seberapa jauh interaksi diantara kami maka dengan jujur kukatakan _skinship_ diantara aku dan Baekhyun hanya sampai pada tahap berciuman."

"Be..narkah?"

"Ya appa," angguk Sehun meyakinkan. "Memangnya aku terlihat begitu _pervert_ apa?"

"Bukan begitu Sehun-ah hanya saja appa… yeahh khawatir," ia tidak mungkin mengakui kalau dirinya mendengar suara-suara aneh dikamar Sehun tadi.

"Terima kasih untuk mengkhawatirkanku appa, tapi appa harus percaya bahwa aku tidak akan menyentuh Baekhyun lebih dari itu sampai kami di legalkan," jawab Sehun meyakinkan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," angguk Chanyeol merasakan limpahan kelegaan pada relung hatinya. Entah untuk alasan Baekhyun yang tidak pernah tersentuh begitu jauh atau Sehun putranya yang tidak pernah menyentuh anak gadis orang begitu jauh. "Ah ya, omong-omong kenapa Baekhyun merajuk padamu?" tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan topik ke pembicaraan yang lebih ringan.

"Karena ia terjatuh dari kasur saat kami berperang bantal."

"Huhh berperang bantal?" mata Chanyeol membesar tidak percaya. Pasangan ini bermain perang bantal seperti bocah.

"Ya, dia yang memulai, aku tidak ingin balas memukulinya dengan bantal jadi kutarik tangannya tetapi ia malah bergerak melepaskannya hingga membuat dia jatuh kelantai dan aku tidak sengaja menindihnya," kepala Chanyeol rasanya seperti baru saja dipukul mendengar penjelasan Sehun.

" _Ahh..oppaaa~!"_

" _Mian..mian.. apa sakit?"_

" _Nghh… you're too rough oppa,"_

" _... oppa berat…"_

Reka ulang suara Baekhyun dan Sehun seketika terngiang diingatan Chanyeol. Ia menjatuhkan punggungnya pada kursi, merasa begitu bodoh telah salah paham akan sesuatu yang hanya diasumsikannya.

"Bocah," Chanyeol geleng kepala namun sebuah tawa kecil penuh kelegaan yang melimpah tergambar dengan jelas pada gurat wajahnya. Sementara Sehun ikut tertawa pula dengan sang ayah. Kembali membaringkan badannya diatas sofa dan meraih ponselnya. Kali ini ada sebuah pesan chat dari grup Line kelasnya saat masih SMU. Taehyung yang mengundangnya untuk bergabung di grup tersebut.

 **Kim_Jong** Ya! Kalian sudah mengecek Me2Day hari ini?

 **Taehyung_Kim** Wae, apa ada yang aneh? Atau ada yang menarik?

 **Kim_Jong** Irene noona memposting foto hahahah sialan mantan pacar Sehun semakin cantik saja

 **Sehun_Par** Aku tidak memacari sembarangan gadis bung! Kkkk

Sehun tertawa sendiri membaca balasan chatnya, sebentar lagi teman kelasnya itu pastilah akan mengomel karena ia mulai membanggakan diri.

 **Kim_Jong** Kau hanya mantan bung!

 **Taehyung_Kim** jangan mulai guys, omong-omong aku baru tahu kalau Irene noona melanjutkan kuliah di Jepang, kupikir ia kuliah di Osaka

Seketika Sehun meremat rambutnya, bagaimana rekan sesama tim debat bahasa Jepangnya ini begitu ngawur membalas chat. Memangnya Osaka itu di benua Amerika.

 **Sung-Jae** Tolong siapapun pukulkan benda keras semacam batu atau palu kekepala Kim Taehyung

 **Taehyung_Kim** Naega waeeeee?

 **Sehun_Park** T!

 **Kim_Jong** HAHAHAHAHAHHA

 **Sung-Jae** LOLOLOLOLOL

Sehun pikir tak ada ruginya ia bergabung di grup ini karena jika ia sedang bosan atau stress, obrolan di grup yang begitu random membuatnya terhibur. Khususnya Taehyung yang belakangan ini menjadi begitu lambat berfikir. Mungkin ia terlalu stress berada di jurusan matematika alih-alih mendalami sastra Jepang seperti impiannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia diharapkan menjadi penerus ayahnya yang seorang dosen pengajar mata kuliah matematika.

Iseng, Sehun membuka akun ME2Day-nya dan mengecak timeline. Dan ia melihat sebuah foto perempuan berambut violet dan tengah tersenyum manis dengan pose V sign kearah kamera terpampang disana. Keisengannya berlanjut dengan mengklik tanda 'like' pada foto tersebut dan meninggalkan komentar.

 **Park Sehun** Peace! ^^V

Ia bahkan menambahkan emoticon dua jari sebagai penegas dari komentar yang diberikannya pada foto tersebut. Dan tak lama sebuah balasan datang dari sipemilik akun.

 **Irene_Bae** Hunnieeeeee!

Sehun tersenyum kecil membaca komentar tersebut sebelum atensinya teralih dengan suara notifikasi dari grup yang mengganggu.

"Kau tampak asyik sendiri Sehun-ah," tegur Chanyeol yang memperhatikan tingkah putranya itu.

"Hehe obrolan di grup yang berisi teman-teman SMU ku dulu appa," Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti dan melanjutkan kembali apa yang tengah dilakukannya sebelumnya.

 **Kim_Jong** HUNNIEEEEEE!

 **Sung-Jae** HUNNIEEEEEE!

 **Mir_09** HUN HUN HUNIEEEEE

 **Jung-Kook** HUNIEEEE BOGOSIEPPOOO!

 **Jim_In** HUNIEE-YAAAAA

 **Taehyung_Kim** Ya Park Sehun jawab mereka!

Sehun sukses terbahak ketika membaca isi chat dari Taehyung yang lagi-lagi tidak nyambung dan berakibat menjadi bahan bullyan. Astaga sepertinya memang ada yang salah dengan otak temannya itu. _Baru begitu saja di grup sudah heboh, ada-ada saja_ pikir Sehun.

"Tidur sana jangan tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila Sehun-ah," suruh Chanyeol tanpa memandang putranya.

"Baiklah, appa juga jangan tidur terlalu malam."

"Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkan appa."

"Soalnya jika appa bangun kesiangan nanti aku yang harus menyiapkan sarapan," kekeh Sehun sambil berlari meninggalkan ruang kerja Chanyeol dengan tawa berhambur. Bukannya marah Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tawa kecil. Chanyeol menatap pintu yang terbuka sedikit, tempat dimasa Sehun baru saja keluar. Ia harap hubungannya dan Sehun akan seperti ini selamanya karena ia sangat nyaman dapat begitu akrab tak hanya sebagai seorang ayah dan anak tetapi juga seperti teman dengan Sehun kendati pada kenyataannya Sehun bukan darah dagingnya.

 _Appa menyayangimu Sehun-ah_

o)(o

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari basement gedung Settledom karena jam kantor telah berakhir sejak pukul lima sore. Tetapi karena ia memiliki beberapa berkas yang harus diperiksa maka ia tinggal satu jam lebih lama. Ketika traffic light berubah menjadi warna merah, Chanyeol menghentikan laju mobilnya menunggu bersama dengan mobil-mobil lainnya sesuai dengan rambu lalu lintas. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk melihat siluet gedung tinggi yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari Settledom. Gedung apartemen pribadi miliknya. Sambil mengetuk-ngetuk setir pelan dengan jarinya, Chanyeol terpikir sebuah gagasan untuk menginap diapartemennya. Ia khawatir kalau Baekhyun akan berkunjung hari ini karena ini adalah hari off parttimenya.

Lihat, Chanyeol bahkan sampai hafal jadwal parttime Baekhyun di La Vince Cafe and Restaurant. Bagaimana tidak jika Baekhyun hampir selalu berkunjung dihari yang sama setiap minggu. Baru saja ia akan membelokkan setir untuk menuju ke apartemennya ketika traffic light telah berubah menjadi warna hijau, ponselnya berbunyi. Chanyeol memasang earphone pada telinganya agar memudahkan ia menjawab telpon sambil menyetir.

" _Yeoboseyo."_

"Ahjussiiiiiii!"

o)(o

Baekhyun berencana untuk membuat _doenjang jigae_ sebagai menu makan malam dikediaman Park malam hari ini. Untuk itulah ia telah meminta Hera menemaninya ke supermarket membeli bahan-bahan karena Sehun memiliki kuliah disore hari.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau sudah menjadi resmi menantu keluarga Park," sindir Hera sambil mendudukkan dirinya didalam mobil diikuti oleh Baekhyun. Keduanya baru saja selesai berbelanja.

"Memangnya salah jika aku memasak dirumah Sehun oppa?"

"Kau bahkan tidak memasak dirumahmu, Baekhyun."

"Mommy sudah memasak dirumah," jawab Baekhyun enteng. "Lagipula aku kan ingin membalas kebaikan Chanyeol ahjussi yang selalu berbaik hati memasakkan makanan lezat setiap kali aku berkunjung kerumah mereka."

"Kau ingin menarik perhatian calon mertua ya," goda Hera setelah menyalakan mesin mobil. "Hati-hati nanti malah jatuh cinta pada ahjussi tampan calon mertuamu."

"Cckk kau ini bicara apa sih Hera-ya," decak Baekhyun.

"Yeahh siapa yang akan tahu Baekkie," Hera semakin menjadi-jadi. "Jika bukan kau yang jatuh cinta mungkin saja ahjussi tampan yang akan jatuh cinta. Apalagi ia duda yang sudah lama tidak mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari seorang perempuan."

"Ya! Ji Heraaa!" Hera meringis mengasihani telinganya karena Baekhyun baru saja memekik tepat ditelinganya. "Ha! Rasakan itu!"

"Dasar kejam, kau lebih cocok disebut calon menantu kejam ahh tidak bagaimana dengan calon ibu tiri kejam, AKK WU BAEKHYUN SAKIITT!" Candaan Hera berbuah cubitan pada lengannya. Sekedar informasi Baekhyun hanya mencubit kecil namun sakitnya luar biasa.

"Rasakan itu, siapa suruh bicara melantur," gerutu Baekhyun. "Segala calon ibu tiri, ckk menyebalkan," Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela mobil.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia merasa keberatan dibercandai seperti itu oleh Hera. Semacam ada hal aneh yang mengusik hatinya. Ada ketakutan terselubung yang tak dapat Baekhyun mengerti. Ia mendesah pelan merasakan gejolak aneh yang kerap kali muncul jika itu berhubungan dengan Park Chanyeol, ayah Sehun kekasihnya.

"Hei Baekkie, aku hanya bercanda," panggil Hera yang sejak tadi diam-diam melirik sahabatnya itu.

"Menyetir saja jangan menggangguku," ketus Baekhyun. Hera jadi merasa bersalah karena pikirnya ia bercanda terlalu berlebihan.

Jarak dari supermarket menuju kediaman keluarga Park hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 20 menitan. Maka begitu mobil Hera sampai didepan kediaman keluarga Park ia melihat keluar jendela dan mendapati ada mobil terparkir disana.

"Sepertinya ahjussi sudah pulang."

"Sehun sunbae sepertinya belum," Hera tak melihat motor sport pacar sahabatnya itu.

"Hmm ia mengirimkan pesan tadi sebelum keluar dari kampus, kurasa ia sudah dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang."

"Baiklah, kau baik-baik saja berdua dengan ahjussi tampan?"

"Hera-ya jangan mulai."

"Aku hanya bertanya," jawab Hera membela diri.

"Tentu aku akan baik-baik saja memangnya apa yang akan terjadi sih, ahjussi bukan monster ataupun psikopat yang akan mencelakaiku."

" _Arraseo,_ " Hera akhirnya mengangguk. Membantu Baekhyun mengeluarkan belanjaan dari dalam bagasi mobil dan mengantarkannya hingga didepan pintu rumah keluarga Park. "Aku pulang dulu."

"Hmm, gomawo Hera-ya."

"Iya."

Baekhyun menaruh kantung belanja dilantai agar memudahkan dirinya untuk mengetuk pintu namun yang terpandang olehnya adalah pintu rumah sudah terbuka secelah. Yang mana artinya pintu tersebut tidak terkunci sejak terakhir kali penghuni rumah memasukinya. Maka Baekhyun meraih kembali kantung belanjaannya dan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Permisi," ucapnya pelan sambil melihat-lihat keadaan rumah yang tampak sepi. "Ahjussi?"

Tak ada sahutan dari dalam maka Baekhyun memutuskan untuk masuk menuju ruang keluarga karena ia mendengar suara televisi menyala. Namun nihil, tak ada orang di ruang keluarga dan televisi dibiarkan menyala tanpa ditonton.

" _Benarkah?"_ Baekhyun mendengar suara berat Chanyeol dari arah dapur, tampaknya ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

" _Iya, semoga saja sekolah baruku menyenangkan."_

"Ahjussi berbicara dengan siapa?" gumam Baekhyun sambil membawa langkahnya menuju kedapur dan ia mendapati dua sosok berbeda tinggi badan serta berbeda jenis kelamin tengah berdiri memunggunginya. Jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat membuat kernyitan muncul didahi Baekhyun. Dan kernyitan itu semakin mengencang ketika lengan yang berjenis kelamin perempuan menelusup masuk kesela-sela lengan silelaki dan menyenderkan kepalanya disana.

"Aku sangat merindukan ahjussi."

"Ahjussi?" bisik Baekhyun. Kenyataan bahwa ada orang lain, dan itu adalah seorang perempuan memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan ahjussi sepertinya membuat rasa tidak suka dihati Baekhyun muncul.

"Ahjussi juga merindukanmu."

" _NE?_ " kedua anak manusia yang tengah memunggungi Baekhyun itu sontak terkejut mendengar suara melengking yang berasal dari belakang punggung mereka. Chanyeol dan sosok yang terasa tidaklah asing itu menoleh kebelakang.

"Baekhyun?"

" _Nuguya?"_

"Kau sendirian saja?" tanya Chanyeol yang telah sepenuhnya menghadap Baekhyun yang mana membuat rangkulan lengan gadis disampingnya terlepas. "Ahh.. kau berbelanja?"

"N..ne.. aku.. aku berencana memasak untuk.. ahjussi dan Sehun oppa."

"Begitu, kebetulan ahjussi juga akan memasak," jawab Chanyeol.

"Masak bersama saja kalau begitu," timpal gadis asing itu bersemangat.

"Kau tidak akan memasak, keberadaanmu di dapur sangat berbahaya."

"Ahjusssiiii~" rengeknya membuat Baekhyun menjadi kesal. Ia tidak senang mendengar rengekan gadis itu apalagi ia merengek sambil memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'ahjussi' membuat telinga Baekhyun panas saja.

"Oh iya, Baekhyun perkenalkan ini Seulgi anak dari Song Qian bibi Sehun yang waktu itu," bibir Baekhyun seketika membentuk huruf 'O' mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol dan terjawablah sudah kenapa ia merasa familiar dengan wajah gadis ini. Ia gadis yang sama dengan gadis remaja di bandara waktu itu. "Seulgi perkenalkan dirimu pada kekasih oppamu."

" _Ahh jeongmalyeo, annyeong haseo Kang Seulgi imnida_ ," ia membungkuk sopan dengan sebuah senyuman manis. "Mama sudah bercerita tentang kekasih Sehun oppa yang katanya begitu imut dan cantik, ternyata itu bukan bualan. _Eonni jinja gwiyeowokeurigo yeoppoda_ ," puji Seulgi.

Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah telah merasa kesal dan berfikiran buruk tentang gadis remaja nan manis ini. Seulgi menghampirinya dan membantunya membawakan kantung belanjaan.

"Usiamu berapa Seulgi?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan bahan-bahan dari dalam kantung."

"Aku 14 tahun eonni."

"Ahh kalau begitu kau masih kelas 2 SMP?"

"Iya eonni," angguk Seulgi.

Seulgi sama sekali tidak memiliki kesalahan dengan bertingkah lucu dan manja didepan sosok yang dianggapnya paman bahkan seperti ayah kandungnya sendiri. Baekhyun rasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya karena ialah yang merasa sebal setiap kali melihat interaksi diantara Seulgi dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sibuk mengaduk _doenjang jigae_ sementara Seulgi berdiri didepan meja counter dapur memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang memotong buah untuk dibuat salad sebagai pencuci mulut.

Seulgi kerap kali memakani buah yang sudah dipotong dan Chanyeol juga sesekali menepis tangan keponakannya dengan pukulan main-main lalu keduanya tertawa bersama. Baekhyun seperti obat nyamuk berada diantara mereka. Rasanya panas tak hanya berasal dari kompor yang menyala dimana _doenjang jigae_ perlahan mendidih. Tetapi juga hati dan kepala Baekhyun terasa mendidih melihat interaksi mereka. Baekhyun rasa memang ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

Ia mencoba untuk tidak melirik namun matanya tetap saja ingin mengetahui apa yang tengah dilakukan Chanyeol dan Seulgi. Hingga ketika Seulgi menyuapkan potongan strawberry kedalam mulut Chanyeol, Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menghentak sendok sayurnya.

Trakk

"Akhhh!" sangat tidak menguntungkan karena hal itu berakibat dengan punggung tangan Baekhyun terciprat kuah _doenjang jigae_ yang mendidih. Namun itu berhasil menarik atensi Chanyeol dan Seulgi.

"Astaga Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menaruh pisau buahnya dan menghampiri Baekhyun untuk melihat apa yang telah terjadi pada kekasih anaknya itu. Ia melihat punggung tangan Baekhyun agak memerah. Maka Chanyeol mematikan kompor dan segera meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke bak cuci untuk dibasuh dengan air dingin. "Seulgi-ya, pergi keruang keluarga dan lihat dilemari kaca ada kotak obat, bawa kemari ya."

"Ya ahjussi," jawab Seulgi.

Chanyeol menatap punggung tangan berkulit putih Baekhyun yang perlahan memerah, ia mengelusnya lembut dengan jempolnya bermaksud untuk meredakan sensasi panas dan perih yang biasanya timbul jika tersiram air panas. Tetapi itu justru menimbulkan sensasi lainnya pada kedua belah pihak. Dimana darah berdesir begitu cepat hingga mencapai tengkuk yang perlahan meremang dan denyutan jantung yang menjadi agak lebih cepat dari keadaan normal.

"Apa terasa perih.. ditanganmu?" tanya Chanyeol untuk mengalihkan sensasi aneh yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Mm..mm.." angguk Baekhyun sedikit menunduk.

"Kenapa bisa terciprat kuah yang sedang mendidih, hm?"

"Ak.. aku tak sengaja ahjussi," cicit Baekhyun.

" _Gwechanha_ , ini hanya perlu diolesi salep pereda rasa perih semoga saja tidak berbekas, katakan pada ahjussi jika seandainya meninggalkan bekas hm?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat pandangannya dan disaat itu Chanyeol tengah menatapnya balik dalam tatapan lembut.

"Y.. ya ahjussi."

Tap

Tap

"Appa...Baek..."

 **To be Continued**

 **Thanks To**

 **KimSora94, myrceu, ExoL123, fvirliani614, myungie, deboramichailin, myliveyou, bbhyun06, BAEKBAEK04, babybaek, Fairoza husnia adiba, tennesia davis berliana, Tksit, elisabethlaurentin12399, Song Soo Hwa, chanbaekeri's, bbhyn92, lee ooh on, ChanBaekGAY, utarigunawan14, Railsah61, exobbabe, chika love baby baekhyun, kiki2231, bbhyun91, Putri6461, bebekJail, whey.K, Lee seohyun, , jumarohfauziyah, acc94, Deedaimonia, ChiakiBee, NaomiRB, ChanBaekLuv, bbkhyn, indi1004, Yeolisbaek,** ChanBMine, yousee, megan88kim,,parkobyunxo, byeoliesa,Baek04, **Incandescence7,** parkobyunxo,gully gully, **shellapcys18, indivpcy, saneebs, saranghaexo, VampireDPS,** byunbaekhill, **Tjabaecute,** asoy, **Tiarahun,** lovely haruno, **Galaxy Aquarius,** LQ, Byeolisa, Yeollielove

 **Kepo :**

Untuk para reader yang masih setia menunggu kisah percintaan ahjussi Nyanyeol dan dek Baekkie saya ucapkan terima kasih ^^

Saya agak penasaran sebenarnya hehe adakalanya saat saya menuliskan 'Thanks to' secara tidak langsung saya jadi menyadari 'Oh review untuk chapter ini sekian' dan saat saya lihat review serta view chapter2 sebelumnya itu bisa dikatakan jauh sekali jika dibandingin dengan yang sekarang, bisa dikatakan sekarang menurun. Maka saya jadi berfikir, apa FF ini menjadi tidak menarik atau bagaimana, I don't know. Tapi saya disini berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik untuk cerita yang telah saya share pada reader ^^ jadi jika ingin mengomentari tentang sider atau semacamnya saya semacam... apa yahh.. lelah juga sih hahaha! Saya selalu berusaha menganggap sider semacam secret admirer supaya tetap bisa berfikir positif meskipun saya juga Cuma manusia biasa yang kadang pasti ngedumel. Cuma yahhh, whateverlah, sekarepmu waelahh wkksss! Well itu sekilas curahat hati aing...

Untuk alur cerita saya tidak akan nananinu pokoke tunggu lanjutannya di chapter depan ajahh yahh biar greget huhuyyyy

Daaannn special merayakan ulang tahun Park Chanyeol yang jatuh pada tanggal 27 November (di Korea sudah tanggal 27) saya dan para author favorit reader update jamaah.. jeng jeng jeng jangan lupa untuk cek POD Oppa punyanya **Baekbychuu** juga kembarannya Cicatrice yakni Raven punyanya **Pupuputri Collab with Sayaka Dini** dan sederet author lainnya yakni **Hyuriens92, JongTakGu88 ft Flameshine, Summerlight, SilvieVienoy96, Myka Reien, Prince Pink ft Oh Lana, Oh Lana (Watpad) Baekhyeol, Chanbaexo, Loliposehun, Cactus93, Honeymellow, Ichativa, Mashedpootato, ParkAyoung, Sayaka Dini, Railash61, Uput0461, ChiakiBee, Brida Wu dan Mtrdm**

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **See u in next chapter and don't forget to leave ur review ^^************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **RedApplee**************************************


	7. Chapter 7

Jam diarloji menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam ketika kelas Sehun berakhir dan ia segera mengirimkan pesan pada Baekhyun untuk mengabarkan kelasnya baru saja berakhir dan ia akan segera pulang. Baekhyun sudah memberitahukan Sehun sebelumnya bahwa ia akan mampir kerumah dan memasakkan makanan untuk makan malam. Terang saja hal tersebut membuat Sehun senang bukan main. Ini terlihat seperti mereka adalah pasangan pengantin baru. Membayangkan menikahi Baekhyun dan mendapati gadisnya itu menyambutnya di rumah dengan senyuman, pelukan hangat dan makanan yang lezat membuat Sehun tak dapat menahan senyuman yang perlahan melengkung dibibir tipisnya.

Sambil melangkah menuju ke parkiran dimana motornya berada Sehun mengecek beberapa pesan chat grup yang masuk selama dirinya menjalani kelas hari ini. Sehun memang tidak terlalu sering ikut dalam obrolan namun bukan berarti ia tidak mengikuti obrolan di chat grup teman SMU-nya itu.

 **Kim_Jong** Irene sunbae memposting foto lagi guys

 **Taehyung_Kim** Kau ini stalker atau apa Jong

 **Sung-Jae** Kali ini aku setuju denganmu Tae, hargailah bekasnya Irene sunbae yang diam-diam membaca chat meskipun tidak ikut mengomentari

 **Kim_Jong** BEKAS LOLOLOL

 **Taehyung_Kim** Bekas? Kenapa harus menghargai barang bekas?

 **Sung-Jae** Maksudku mantan pacar TAEHYUNG!

 **Taehyung_Kim** Hahh? Mantan pacarku? Ya! Member grup ini lelaki semua Sungjae-ya bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan bahwa mantan pacarku ada di grup ini

 **Sehun_Park** Thanks Taehyung, kau penyelamatku hahahahah

Sehun terkekeh pelan dan berniat keluar dari obrolan begitu ia telah sampai diparkiran dan berdiri tepat disamping motor sportnya. Namun sebuah foto yang dikirimkan oleh salah satu temannya membuat niatnya terhenti. Jimin mengirimkan sebuah foto yang didalamnya terdapat beberapa orang yang dikenalnya.

 **Jim_In** Bogum sunbaenim baru saja memposting foto tersebut diakun instagramnya. Kudengar ia berpacaran dengan Irene sunbae hohoho

 **Sehun_Park** Kenapa kalian beralih profesi menjadi wartawan gosip huhh?

 **Kim_Jong** Wae? Wae? Hahahaha

 **Taehyung_Kim** Ohh apa itu Soojung sunbae? Yang dirangkul oleh Jongin sunbaenim?

 **Sung-Jae** Ya, itu dia, kudengar mereka juga berpacaran begitupun dengan Taemin sunbae dan Naeun sunbae

 **Taehyung_Kim** Aku tidak melihat akunnya di tag pada foto itu saat aku melihatnya di TL instagramnya

 **Kim_Jong** ABAIKAN KIM TAEHYUNG

 **Taehyung_Kim** YA! JANGAN ABAIKAN AKU

Sehun mengabaikan isi chat grup dan keluar dari aplikasi chat tersebut untuk mencari sebuah ID LINE yang beberapa hari lalu menambah daftar temannya di aplikasi chat tersebut.

 **Ehemm!**

Sehun bermaksud ingin memulai obrolan tetapi ia sendiri bingung bagaimana memulainya. Maka hanya kata itu yang berhasil diketiknya.

 _Waee Hunie-yaaaa kkkkk_

 **Eyy berhenti memanggilku begitu sunbae**

 _Wae? Itu kawaiii! Kkkkk_

 **Tidak baik untuk seseorang yang telah memiliki kekasih memanggil kekasih orang lain dengan panggilan manis begitu**

 _Tidak masalah selama kekasih masing-masing tidak mengetahuinya HAHAHAHA_

Sehun mendengus namun sudut bibirnya naik membentuk senyuman kecil. Ia memilih tidak membalas pesan chat tersebut dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana sebelum duduk diatas motornya lalu memakai helm dan bersiap meninggalkan lapangan parkir kampus untuk segera menuju kerumah dimana sang kekasih telah menanti.

o)(o

 **RedApplee**

present

 **YUANFEN**

o)(o

 **Park Chanyeol x ByunBaekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Xiao Lu - Victoria Song - Jay Chou - Wu Yifan - Jessica Jung**

 **Kang Seulgi** **– Jenie Kim**

o)(o

 **Genre : Drama, Romance** **and** **Family**

 **Length : Multi-Chapter**

 **Warning :Genderswitch and Typos**

 **o)(o**

 **\- What's wrong with Me? -**

o)(o

Seulgi tengah membongkar isi lemari kaca mencoba menemukan dimana keberadaan kotak P3K yang dimaksudkan Chanyeol namun ia tak menemukan dimana kotak tersebut.

Cklekk

Suara pintu rumah yang terbuka mengusik Seulgi yang masih berkutat dengan lemari kaca. Karena tidak ada sapaan masuk, ia memutuskan untuk berlari kecil menuju pintu depan dan melihat siapa yang datang.

"Oppa!" Seulgi berseru lega begitu mendapati Sehun yang berada disana.

"Seulgi-ya, aigoo kemari adik kecil oppa," Sehun meraih tubuh Seulgi untuk dipeluk mengingat sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan gadis remaja yang sudah dianggapnya seperti saudara perempuan kandungnya sendiri itu.

"Oppa, kita tunda dulu peluk kangennya karena ada yang lebih penting."

"Hm, apa yang lebih penting?"

"Tangan Baekhyun eonni barusan terkena cipratan kuah panas _dwenjang jigae_ ," seketika onyx Sehun membola dan tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut ia membawa tungkainya untuk masuk kedalam rumah disusul oleh Seulgi yang harus berlari kecil karena langkah kaki Sehun yang lebar.

Mendengar bahwa kekasihnya baru saja mengalami insiden tidak diinginkan membuat Sehun diliputi rasa khawatir. Baekhyun memang jarang berkutat didapur tetapi bukan berarti kekasih mungilnya itu tidak bisa memasak atau tidak terbiasa dengan peralatan didapur. Baekhyun terkadang membantu ibunya jika sang ibu memintanya. Dan mendengar dari Seulgi bahwa kekasihnya baru saja terciptar kuah panas _dwenjang jigae_ , membuat Sehun tak dapat berfikir dengan jernih.

Tap

Tap

Langkah lebar Sehun terhenti didepan pintu dapur ketika ia mendapati pemandangan dimana kekasihnya Baekhyun tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan lelaki yang sangat dikenalinya, sang ayah. Tak hanya sampai disitu, onyxnya bergerak cepat menelisik keadaan dimana tangan ayahnya tengah menggenggam telapak tangan Baekhyun dan mengusap punggung tangan berkulit putih itu.

"Appa.. Baek.." Sehun mendapati tolehan terkejut dari kedua orang yang sangat disayanginya itu. Ada perasaan aneh yang sama persis seperti perasaan ketika ia melihat Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun saat permainan games di Jeju beberapa waktu lewat.

"Ahjussi aku tidak bisa menemukan dimana kotak P3K-nya," Seulgi berseru dari ruang keluarga.

Dengan lembut Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada telapak tangan Baekhyun lalu tersenyum kecil sebelum melangkah mendekati Sehun yang seakan mematung didepan bingkai pintu dapur.

"Ada sedikit insiden kecil, sana tenangkan Baekhyun sementara appa mencari keberadaan kotak P3K," ucapan sang ayah menyadarkan Sehun seketika. Ia merutuki dirinya yang masih sempat tercenung dengan pikiran melayang entah kemana hanya karena interaksi diantara kekasihnya dan sang ayah. Ayahnya sudah pasti mencoba untuk menenangkan Baekhyun yang baru saja mengalami musibah terciprat kuah panas.

"Ya appa," Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun dengan anggukan dan membawa langkahnya keluar dari dapur untuk membantu Seulgi mencari kotak P3K.

"Oppa…." lirih Baekhyun.

"Hei, mana coba sini oppa lihat," Sehun meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya untuk duduk dikursi dekat meja makan. "Apa terasa perih?"

"Hu-um," angguk Baekhyun. Sehun mengelus bekas kemerahan pada punggung tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat betapa lembutnya Sehun memperlakukan dirinya. Namun entah kenapa terasa berbeda. Hatinya tak merasakan getaran aneh seperti yang beberapa waktu lalu dirasakannya ketika Chanyeol yang melakukannya. Apa mungkin karena dirinya mengenali sentuhan Sehun sementara sentuhan Chanyeol adalah sentuhan asing namun… terasa begitu nyaman dan menyenangkan. Seseorang, siapapun tolong sadarkan gadis muda ini.

"Apa ini akan berbekas?" tanya Sehun masih mengelus lembut bekas kemerahan tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu," geleng Baekhyun.

"Jika berbekas kita akan mengobatinya ke dokter, hmm?" Sehun mendongak untuk menatap Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara seakan menggema didalam kepalanya. Suara bass lembut yang berucap _'…_ _katakan pada ahjussi jika seandainya meninggalkan bekas hm_ _.."_

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati, oppa tidak ingin kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri hanya untuk membuat orang lain senang," Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia tahu Sehun merujuk pada niatnya memasakkan makan malam untuk Sehun dan ayahnya. Sehun mengecup lembut bekas kemerahan dipunggung tangan Baekhyun. Ada perasaan hangat yang perlahan menjalar menyentuh hati Baekhyun seakan menyadarkan dirinya bahwa lelaki inilah, lelaki pertama yang mampu menyentuh relung hatinya dengan kehangatan dan kelembutan yang dimilikinya. Dan lelaki ini adalah kekasihnya, Park Sehun. Baekhyun memiringkan sedikit kepalanya seraya tersenyum lalu membawa tangannya yang satunya untuk mengelus pipi Sehun.

"Gomawo oppa."

Sehun mengusuk pipinya pada telapak tangan Baekhyun yang mengelus lembut pipinya, meninggalkan sebuah jejak kecupan lembut disana. Baekhyun menunduk untuk menyatukan kening mereka dan Sehun memajukan wajahnya semakin menipiskan jarak hingga ujung hidung mereka bertemu. Sehun menggesek ujung hidung mereka pelan dan menjatuhkan kecupan kupu-kupu pada bibir Baekhyun.

o)(o

Chanyeol berdiri disana, diambang bingkai pintu ruang makan dan dapur menyaksikan interaksi intim nan manis sepasang kekasih yang tak lain adalah putranya dan Baekhyun. Rasa sakit dan tidak terima itu kembali muncul. Persis seperti yang dirasakannya ketika melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun berciuman di Jeju. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menjernihkan pikiran tidak pantas yang bercokol dikepala hingga memaksa hatinya merasakan panas membara.

Chanyeol berbalik dan tersentak kaget ketika disaat yang bersamaan Seulgi yang baru saja selesai menerima telepon dari sang ibu telah berada dibelakangnya.

"Ini," Chanyeol menyerahkan kotak P3K ditangannya pada Seulgi. "Berikan pada Sehun oppa untuk mengobati tangan Baekhyun eonni."

"Ahjussi mau kemana?" tanya Seulgi seraya menerima kotak P3K dari Chanyeol.

"Ahjussi kekamar sebentar," Seulgi mengangguk patuh sama sekali tak melihat kejanggalan apapun pada lelaki yang dipanggilnya 'ahjussi' itu.

Sesampainya didalam kamar Chanyeol berkacak pinggang dengan kepala agak mendongak dan mulut terbuka untuk menghirup oksigen dengan begitu rakus. Chanyeol membutuhkan asupan lebih banyak udara untuk membantunya bernafas dengan benar dan berfikir dengan jernih.

Ia tidak bisa terus menerus merasa tertekan akan perasaan lama yang terpendam untuk Baixian dan kini secara mengejutkan muncul kembali kepermukaan karena kehadiran sosok yang begitu mirip dengan Baixian. Bagaimana bisa hanya karena kemiripan wajah mereka mampu membuat Chanyeol terbuai seolah dirinya benar-benar menemukan kembali Baixian.

Brukk

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya diujung ranjang dengan kedua telapak tangan menutup wajahnya, merasa malu entah pada siapa akan perasaan tak pantas yang dimilikinya ini. Bayangan bagaimana Sehun mengucapkan kata cinta pada Baekhyun terbayang dikepalanya. Dan bagaimana Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman persetujuan yang menegaskan bahwa keduanya memiliki perasaan yang sama kuat dan besarnya membuat Chanyeol begitu tertohok. Seakan palu besar baru saja dipukulkan dikepala dan jantungnya. Dan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol yang nyaris terlena untuk kembali sadar. Ia telah berjanji untuk menerima Baekhyun sebagai Wu Baekhyun bukan Bian Baixian. Katakanlah sosok mungil itu adalah reinkarnasi Baixian. Namun itu tidak berarti Baixian sahabatnya bereinkarnasi dimasa kini untuk dipersatukan dengan Chanyeol, iya bukan?

Chanyeol pikir ia benar-benar membutuhkan waktu dan ruang untuk dirinya sendiri saat ini. Menenangkan pikiran dan merenungkan segala hal yang kini tengah dialaminya. Langkah apa yang harus diambilnya untuk menyelamatkan hatinya sendiri yang selalu diliputi nostalgia berlebihan setiap kali berada dalam jarak dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari dalam kamarnya melintasi ruang keluarga menuju ke ruang kerjanya. Ia dapat mendengar suara-suara dari arah ruang makan yang lebih banyak didominasi oleh suara keponakannya Seulgi bertanya ini dan itu. Chanyeol meraih tas ranselnya untuk memasukkan laptop dan beberapa berkas penting yang memang sengaja dibawanya pulang kerumah untuk dibaca kembali. Setelah merasa yakin semua berkas dan keperluannya telah berada didalam tas ransel berwarna navy itu Chanyeolpun menjinjing ransel tersebut keluar dari dalam ruang kerjanya dan menaruhnya diatas sofa.

"Ahjussi," suara itu membuat gerakan Chanyeol sejenak terhenti sebelum ia menolehkan kepala dan mendapati Baekhyun yang baru saja muncul dari dapur. Ia melirik punggung tangan Baekhyun yang terolesi salep. "… ahjussi akan pergi?" Baekhyun tak sengaja melihat ketika Chanyeol keluar dari ruang kerjanya dengan membawa ransel yang baru saja ditaruhnya disofa ruang keluarga.

"Ya, nanti setelah makan malam bersama tentunya," jawab Chanyeol. "Bagaimana tanganmu?"

"Euh ini… sudah lebih baik," Chanyeol mengangguk lega.

"Jika semakin parah katakan pada ah… Sehun untuk mengantarmu memeriksanya ke dokter ya," Chanyeol ingin sekali mengulang ucapannya agar Baekhyun mengatakan padanya jika terjadi sesuatu yang berkelanjutan pada punggung tangannya. Namun ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan segala hal yang dapat menambah intensitas pertemuan dan interaksi diantara mereka.

"Y…ya," angguk Baekhyun. Entah kenapa ia merasa kecewa mendengar Chanyeol tak menawarkan dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi tempat Baekhyun mengadu jika seandainya bekas merah ditangannya karena terciprat kuah panas tidak menghilang.

"Kalau begitu ayo keruang makan sembari menunggu _dwenjang jigae_ -nya dipanaskan kembali," ajak Chanyeol dan mendahului Baekhyun melangkah menuju ke ruang makan.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang tengah melanda hatinya kini. Untuk sesaat ketika dirinya bersama dengan Sehun, ia begitu yakin bahwa hanya Sehunlah lelaki yang mampu membuatnya merasakan debaran aneh seperti saat pertama kali dirinya jatuh cinta. Namun ketika tatapannya beradu dengan bola mata jelaga Chanyeol, ia merasa ada pengingkaran dari hatinya. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan sebelum menyusul Chanyeol menuju ruang makan.

o)(o

Makan malam dikediaman Park menjadi lebih ramai tidak hanya karena kehadiran Baekhyun namun juga keberadaan Seulgi yang tak lepas melontarkan pujian akan masakan Chanyeol. Bahkan ia mengklaim bahwa masakan Chanyeol lebih lezat dari masakan ibunya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu apa aku boleh makan malam disini lagi besok, ahjussi?" tanya Seulgi dengan cengiran lucu. Diam-diam Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol menunggu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh duda berusia 37 tahun itu.

"Kau harus mengunjungi apartemen ahjussi jika ingin menikmati menu makan malam yang lezat buatan ahjussi," jawab Chanyeol.

"Apartemen?" celetuk Baekhyun.

"Appa akan menginap diapartemen?" timpal Sehun pula.

Mendengar ayahnya akan menginap diapartemen bukanlah hal yang aneh bagi Sehun karena sang ayah biasa melakukannya jika memiliki banyak pekerjaan dikantor yang membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu dan ruang untuk lebih focus. Sehun tidak pernah mengeluhkan hal itu karena Chanyeol mulai sering menginap di apartemen saat Sehun sudah bisa ditinggal sendiri dan bisa mengurusi dirinya sendiri.

"Ya begitulah."

"Proyek baru Settledom?"

"Ya," angguk Chanyeol. "Untuk itu cepatlah selesaikan kuliahmu dan bantu appa diperusahaan, dengan begitu lelaki tua ini bisa sedikit beristirahat dan meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar bersantai," Chanyeol terkekeh pelan disahuti oleh Sehun.

"Tentu saja appa, aku akan menyelesaikan kuliahku bukan hanya karena ingin membantu appa diperusahaan."

"Lalu untuk apa?" celetuk Seulgi.

"Tentu saja untuk meminang eonnimu ini," Baekhyun tersentak kecil ketika merasakan rematan lembut pada punggung tangannya yang tidak terluka. Saat ia menoleh kearah Sehun ia mendapati Sehun tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Ahhh manisnyaaaa~" Seulgi berseru heboh seperti seorang fangirling melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun saling bertukar senyuman dengan malu-malu.

Mengabaikan ada satu orang diruangan tersebut yang tengah bersusah payah menahan lengkungan bibirnya tetap terlihat sempurna melihat adegan manis bak drama itu didepan matanya.

"Tentu saja, sebagai seorang Park kau tidak boleh terlihat buruk dihadapan tuan Wu jika kau ingin meminang Baekhyun kelak."

"Aku seorang Park maka dimasa depan kelak aku akan menjadi seperti appa, appa adalah role modelku," jawab Sehun sungguh-sungguh menunjukkan rasa kebanggaan atas dirinya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak boleh menjadi seperti appa Sehun-ah," ekspresi terkejut tak hanya tergambar pada wajah Sehun tetapi juga pada raut wajah Baekhyun dan Seulgi ketika mendengar penuturan Chanyeol barusan.

 _Kau tidak boleh menjadi seperti appa Sehun-ah_ batin Chanyeol _jalan hidup appa tak seindah drama dan kisah novel romansa. Appa ingin kau mendapatkan yang terbaik_ _kisah terbaik didalam hidupmu._

"… kau harus melampaui appa," senyuman terkembang dibibir Chanyeol membuat desahan lega dan anggukan dari sang anak.

"Tentu appa."

Apa yang salah dengan jantungnya, kenapa organ penting yang menjadi pusat kehidupan itu berdetak menggila hanya karena melihat senyuman dari ayah sang kekasih. Ya, jantung Baekhyunlah yang berjumpalitan seakan tengah bermain lompat tali didalam sana.

"Aihhh nanti jika aku sudah dewasa aku akan memacari lelaki yang seperti ahjussiiii," selorohan Seulgi membuat mata Baekhyun memicing kearah gadis remaja bermata kucing yang mendapatkan hadiah sebuah elusan lembut dikepalanya oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menekuk ujung bibirnya tidak senang merasa Seulgi telah merebut perhatian Chanyeol sejak ia muncul.

"Ah ya, sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari spesial," Sehun melirik Baekhyun yang tampak tidak mendengarkannya. Kekasih mungilnya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menyumpit kentang dimangkok nasinya tanpa berselera. "Chagiya…"

"Eung..ehh?" Baekhyun mendongak merasa dirinya dipanggil dan mengedarkan pandangan pada Sehun berganti pada Chanyeol dan Seulgi. "… maaf oppa, aku…" Sehun tertawa kecil seraya mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti lelah hmm?" Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. "Jangan berbohong, oppa tahu."

"Eyy..aku dan ahjussi tidak mengontrak disini," sindir Seulgi dalam nada menggoda.

"Terima kasih untuk meluangkan waktumu hari ini chagiya," ucap Sehun.

"Itu..bukan hal besar oppa, aku senang melakukannya untuk oppa dan.. ahjussi," Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang juga tengah memusatkan perhatian pada dirinya dan Sehun.

"Oppa punya sesuatu untukmu, sebuah hadiah untuk seseorang yang spesial dihari yang spesial."

"Hari spesial?" gumam Baekhyun begitu melihat Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah keluar dari ruang makan.

"Eonni…" panggil Seulgi.

"Ya?"

"Hari spesial apa memangnya?" Baekhyun tampak mengerutkan kening mencoba mengingat. Pikirannya sedang tidak berada pada tempatnya saat ini. Hal itu membuat konsentrasinya berkurang hingga memikirkan hari spesial apakah kiranya hari ini saja membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama.

"Kau tidak mengingat apapun?" suara bass Chanyeol yang bertanya justru semakin membuat Baekhyun semakin sulit berkonsentrasi. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala tidak yakin apakah ia melupakan momen spesial mereka.

Sehun muncul dengan kedua tangannya berada dibelakang punggung dan ia berdiri disamping Baekhyun yang perlahan memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap kearah kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan bingung dan agak malu mengingat diruang makan kini tidak hanya ada dirinya dan Sehun. Tetapi juga ada Chanyeol dan Seulgi.

Sehun menunjukkan sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dibelakang punggungnya kehadapan Baekhyun yang mengerjap bingung ketika mendapati sebuah kotak kado mungil berwarna merah muda disodorkan dihadapannya.

"Ap.. apa ini oppa?"

"Ahjussi, apa Sehun oppa akan melamar Baekhyun eonni?" tanya Seulgi dalam bisikan.

"Kita lihat saja hmm," Chanyeol kembali tersenyum meskipun rasanya kurva bibirnya begitu kelu untuk terus menerus melengkungkan senyuman sementara hatinya terasa kebas.

"Happy third anniversary love," ucap Sehun membuat bibir mungil Baekhyun seketika membentuk huruf 'O'.

"O..oh.. op..pa.." Baekhyun merasa buruk karena dirinya melupakan hari jadi mereka yang ketiga yang jatuh pada hari ini. Demi apa, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hari bersejarah resminya hubungan mereka. Hari dimana kakak kelasnya yang tampan dan menjadi kebanggaan sekolah menyatakan perasaannya setelah memenangkan kontes debat bahasa Jepang.

 _ **Jaesan High Schoo**_ _ **l**_ _ **, 2014**_

 _Gemuruh tepuk tangan memenuhi aula gedung pendidikan yang menjadi lokasi dari kompetisi debat bahasa Jepang antar sekolah menengah atas_ _,_ _menyambut pemenang pertama yang berasal dari Jaesan High School. Ketiga perwakilan Jaesan naik keatas podium disambut tepuk tangan dan seruan penuh kebanggan dari_ _rombongan supporter_ _yang dibawa oleh setiap sekolah guna memberikan dukungan pada para peserta kompetisi._

" _Juara pertama, Jaesan High School yang diwakili oleh Kim Kibum, Park Sehun dan Kim Taehyung," ketua tim juri naik keatas panggung untuk menyerahkan piala yang menjadi trophy bagi kemenangan tim Jaesan. Sebagai ketua Tim, Kim Kibum_ _-_ _lah yang pertama menerima piala tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia mengajak kedua anggota tim tetap debat bahasa Jepang untuk mengangkat piala itu bersama._

" _Jaesan_ _m_ _anseeeee!" seru Kibum dan Taehyung sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum namun turut mengangkat piala yang menjadi hasil dari jerih payahnya meluangkan waktu disela-sela kesibukannya belajar untuk ujian masuk universitas._

 _Ini adalah semester awal ditahun ketiganya maka tak heran jika Sehun beserta kedua rekannya sudah mulai disibukkan dengan persiapan ujian masuk universitas. Setelah ini ketiga siswa kebanggaan Jaesan ini tidak akan diikutsertakan dalam kegiatan apapun agar lebih fokus belajar._

 _Ketika ketiga orang tim debat ini menuruni tangga mereka langsung disambut oleh para_ _rombongan_ _sup_ _p_ _orter yang berbondong-bondong memberikan selamat dan mencari kesempatan untuk sekedar bertukar salaman terutama dengan Sehun._

 _Namun untuk Sehun sendiri ada yang lebih penting, ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri, celingak-celinguk mencari sosok mungil yang seharusnya menjadi bagian dari tim su_ _p_ _porter mengingat tim su_ _p_ _porter adalah para pengurus organisasi kesiswaan sekolah._

" _Sunbae, selamat ya," salah seora_ _n_ _g gadis berkepang menyodorkan telapak tanganya bermaksud untuk menyalami Sehun._

" _Ya, terima kasih," Sehun menyambut uluran tangan itu sekilas lalu menunduk sebagai sopan santun sambil kembali mencari-cari keberadaan simungil adik kelasnya itu._

" _Mencari seseorang kawan?" Sehun memutar matanya ketika mendapati Kibum sudah meng_ _g_ _elayutkan lengan pada bahunya. "Aku melihatnya sudah keluar dari aula gedung ini bersama_ _temannya."_

" _Kau yakin?" Kibum mengangguk._

" _Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa aku tak mengenali simungil yang menjadi incaranmu itu huhh," Kibum menaik turunkan alisnya bermaksud menggoda Sehun. Tak ingin lebih banyak membuang waktu dengan meladeni Kibum, Sehun langsung melangkah menjauhi kerumunan para sup_ _po_ _rter untuk keluar dari aula._

 _Sehun berlari kecil begitu ia sudah berhasil keluar dari kerumunan menuju kepintu depan aula. Dan ia melihatnya, gadis yang dicarinya sejak tadi tengah menuruni_ _tangga_ _bersama dengan seorang temannya. Sehun menebak keduanya memilih untuk menuju bus yang sudah disiapkan sekolah mereka lebih dulu dari pada turut berkerumun didalam aula sana. Sehun membawa kakinya untuk berlari kecil mengejar gadis mungil yang kuncirnya bergoyang lucu setiap kali tungkainya menuruni_ _tangga_ _._

" _Baekhyun! Wu Baekhyun!" panggil Sehun membuat langkah kedua gadis yang hanya memiliki jarak sekitar 7 tangga darinya terhenti dan bersamaan menoleh kebelakang._

" _Sehun sunbae," gumam Baekhyun._

" _Ommaya, Sehun sunbae memanggilmu Baekhyun," ujar Lisa, teman sebangku Baekhyun yang juga menjadi salah satu dari pengurus organisasi kesiswaan bersamanya. Mendengar ucapan Lisa membuat pipi Baekhyun perlahan merona malu._

 _Bukanlah rahasia lagi kalau senior mereka yang bernama Park Sehun memiliki ketertarikan pada junior mungil yang baru saja menduduki tahun pertamanya di Jaesan_ _itu_ _. Sehun menjalankan aksi pendekatan terhadap Baekhyun secara terang-terangan yang mana membuat lelaki lain yang ingin mendekati gadis itu tampak berfikir dua kali jika harus berhadapan dengan Sehun. Bukan karena Sehun itu ahli beladiri atau apa, tetapi siapa pula yang tidak mengetahui popularitas Sehun sebagai salah satu murid paling tampan disekolah sekaligus murid yang selalu menjadi langganan juara sekolah bersaing dengan seniornya terdahulu. Ditambah la_ _g_ _i riwayat percintaan Sehun yang merupakan mantan kekasih dari primadona Jaesan angkatan tahun 2013 yakni_ _Irene Bae._

" _Hai, kau tampak buru-buru," sapa Sehun begitu dirinya sudah berjarak satu tangga diatas Baekhyun._

" _Mmh.. Baekhyun-ah sepertinya aku akan kembali keatas, aku menitipkan ponselku pada Chaeyoung tadi," Lisa jelas hanya beralasan untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun berduaan saja dengan Sehun._

" _Ta.. tapi Lisa.."_

" _Mari sunbae," Lisa membungkuk sopan sebelum berlari kecil kembali menaiki tangga menuju aula gedung pendidikan._

 _Sehun menuruni dua tangga hingga kini ia berada satu tangga dibawah Baekhyun yang mana membuat tingginya dengan simungil bermarga Wu itu menjadi setara. Ia tersenyum sementara Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman pula namun tampak sekali ia begitu gugup._

" _Kau menghindariku ya?" tanya Sehun memulai._

" _Bu.. bukan begitu sunbae.. ak..."_

" _Apa yang kukatakan tentang memanggilku dengan 'oppa'," sela Sehun. Baekhyun menunduk seraya mengangguk kecil._

" _Ya.. oppa.." Sehun membawa telapak tangannya untuk mengusuk poni Baekhyun karena gemas dengan tindak tanduk simungil ini._

" _Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat pada oppa?"_

" _Eung..ya.. selamat atas kemenangan oppa," ucap Baekhyun._

" _Apa kau tahu sekarang tanggal berapa?"_

" _Tanggal...kenapa.. tiba-tiba oppa menanyakan tanggal?"_

" _Karena..." Sehun mempersempit jarak diantara dirinya dengan Baekhyun dengan menggeser tubuhnya untuk berdiri tepat diposisi yang sama meskipun dengan jenjang tangga yang berbeda. "... dimasa depan aku ingin mengingat tanggal dihari ini sebagai tanggal spesial."_

" _Tanggal spesial, ahh maksud oppa karena oppa memenangkan kompetisi debat?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun menggeleng pelan dengan kekehan kecil melihat kepolosan Baekhyun yang tak menangkap maksudnya. Telunjuk dan jempolnya meraih telunjuk Baekhyun untuk digenggam yang mana berhasil menimbulkan gelenyar menggelitik karena ini adalah skinship pertama mereka._

" _Bagaimana dengan tanggal hari jadi, anniversary?"_

" _Ne?" diameter bola mata Baekhyun yang sipit membesar mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Sehun. Tanggal hari jadi, anniversary katanya batin Baekhyun mengulang ucapan Sehun. Kini gelenyar menggelitik itu merambat hing_ _g_ _a menimbulkan berkas-berkas semu merah pada kedua belah pipi gembil Baekhyun yang menggemaskan._

 _Sehun tak perlu menyatakan lebih gamblang lagi karena Baekhyun telah menangkap dengan baik maksud dari ucapan Sehun. Duhh! Siapa pula yang tidak jatuh cinta jika kau dihadapkan pada sosok Park Sehun. Ia tak hanya memiliki wajah tampan tetapi juga pintar dan selalu berperilaku gentle setiap kali ia melakukan pendekatan pada Baekhyun. Hanya saja... ada yang membuat Baekhyun ragu._

" _Eung..." Sehun menangkap sirat keraguan pada bola mata serupa puppy nan lucu itu. Ia menggoyang jalinan telunjuk mereka seraya bertanya lembut._

" _Kau tidak menyukai oppa?"_

" _Ne? Bukan, bukan begitu," jawabnya cepat._

" _Jadi kau menyukai oppa?" Sehun menyunggingkan senyuman jenaka. Baekhyun sudah kepalang malu dan semburat merah dipipinya semakin memperparah tampilan wajahnya saat ini._

" _Siapa sih... yang tidak menyukai oppa," cicit Baekhyun._

" _Eii.. oppa tidak butuh siapa-siapa yang lain, yang oppa butuhkan hanya Baekhyunie mengatakan bahwa Baekhyunie juga menyukai oppa," tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengeratkan geng_ _g_ _aman diantara sela jari telunjuk mereka mendengarkan penuturan Sehun yang begitu terus terang itu._

" _Aku.. suka...kok.." cicitan malu-malu Baekhyun terdengar oleh telinga Sehun._

" _Benarkah?" Sehun menunduk untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun dengan lebih dekat karena gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan semburat merah yang telah mencapai telinga._

" _Eung.. ng," angguk simungil. Sehun memajukan sedikit badannya untuk membawa bibirnya singgah pada telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik pelan nan lembut disana._

" _I love you, Baekhyunie," Baekhyun tak dapat mengelakkan senyuman yang perlahan terbentuk dibibir mungilnya mendengar ungkapan cinta dari sang pujaan hati yang telah mendekatinya selama kurang lebih 3 bulan ini. "Jadi... setahun kedepan_ _dan selanjutnya_ _, ditanggal yang sama berjanjilah kita akan merayakan anniversary bersama, hmm?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk mengangguk dan balas menatap onyx Sehun, kekasihnya. Hal yang dikhawatirkannya dengan segera sirna begitu melihat pancaran kebahagiaan dari mata Sehun seakan momen inilah yang telah dinanti kakak kelasnya itu selama ini. Well, tentang keraguannya... sebenarnya ia belum diperbolehkan berpacaran selagi mengenyam pendidikan dibangku sekolah menengah. Setidaknya ia harus berkuliah jika ingin berpacaran begitulah pesan sang daddy. Namun sayangnya, cinta datang justru sebelum ia lulus SMU, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menolaknya._

o)(o

 _Anniversary yang ketiga tahun ya?_

"Whoaaa chukkaee oppa, eonni," seru Seulgi.

"Aku… maaf oppa aku…" Sehun menggelengkan kepala tidak mempermasalahkan Baekhyun yang melupakan tanggal hari jadi mereka.

" _Gwechanha_ , kau ingat perayaan anniversary pertama kita dan aku tidak mengingatnya?" tanya Sehun. Padahal ia yang telah mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa mereka harus merayakan anniversary pertama mereka bersama. Namun saat itu Sehun justru berangkat dengan Chanyeol ke Beijing untuk menikmati liburan disana dan bertemu dengan keluarga Kang yang saat itu menetap disana. "Jika aku lupa maka ada dirimu yang akan mengingatkanku begitupula sebaliknya chagiya. Begitulah seharusnya pasangan."

"Hm..hmm," angguk Baekhyun.

Sehun membuka penutup kotak kado mungil yang didalamnya berisi hadiah untuk Baekhyun. Didalamnya ada sebuah bandul mungil berbentuk hati yang sangat indah. Sehun menarik bandul itu dari dalam kotak kado hingga membuat sebuah untaian rantai kalung emas putih menjuntai keluar dari dalamnya.

"Sehun oppa romantis sekali ya ahjussi," bisik Seulgi. Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengusuk puncak kepala Seulgi.

Saat ini dirinya dan Seulgi tengah menjadi penonton bagi kisah cinta Sehun dan Baekhyun. Jika Seulgi dengan susah payah menahan teriakan gemasnya ketika melihat Sehun mendekat untuk memasangkan kalung pada leher Baekhyun maka Chnayeol justru tengah susah payah untuk menahan gejolak aneh yang selalu muncul jika itu melibatkan Baekhyun didalamnya.

Rantai kalung emas putih itu tidak terlalu tebal dengan bandul mungil berbentuk hati yang tampak begitu apik setelah terpasang dileher Baekhyun yang jenjang.

"Aigooo aku jadi bingung harus memilih lelaki seperti Chanyeol ahjussi atau Sehun oppa nanti dimasa depan," celetuk Seulgi membuat suasana yang tadinya romantis seketika ramai dengan tawa. Baekhyun bahkan melupakan rasa kesalnya akibat interaksi Seulgi dan Chanyeol yang terlalu akrab. Ia menunduk untuk melihat kalung pemberian Sehun, dan ia menyukainya, sangat.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Hmm, sangat oppa, terima kasih."

" _Anything for you."_

"Happy anniversary," Baekhyun dan Sehun menoleh pada sosok bersuara bass yang baru saja mengucapkan selamat pada perayaan kecil-kecilan hari jadi mereka. "Terima kasih untuk membagi momen bahagia kalian pada appa dan Seulgi."

"Appa adalah sosok yang sangat penting didalam hidupku maka aku akan membagi kebahagiaanku pada appa tanpa appa perlu memintanya."

 _Berbagi kebahagiaan?_

Park Sehun, pikirkan lagi kata-kata yang mungkin dimasa depan akan kau tarik kembali ketika melihat bagaimana tangan takdir bekerja pada kisahmu dan Baekhyun.

o)(o

Sebuah BMW X3 berwarna putih berhenti didepan hunian mewah yang terletak di daerah Hongdae, dan kaki bersepatu kets merah yang tak lain milik Seulgi keluar dari dalamnya dengan hentakan kecil pada lantai marmer.

"Ahjussi tidak mampir?" tanya Seulgi pada Chanyeol yang mengantarkannya pulang.

"Mungkin lain kali Seulgi-ya, sampaikan salam ahjussi pada ayah dan ibumu."

"Baiklah, gomawo ahjussi," Chanyeol mengangguk lalu perlahan menaikkan kaca jendela mobilnya sebelum membawa mobilnya keluar dari halaman rumah keluarga Kang itu.

Seulgi membunyikan bel rumahnya dan menunggu sekitar beberapa detik sebelum asisten rumah tangganya membukakan pintu.

"Selamat datang agassi."

"Apa appa dan eomma ada dirumah ahjumma?" tanya Seulgi seraya melepaskan sepatu ketsnya dan menaruhnya di lemari dekat pintu masuk.

"Ya agassi, nyonya dan tuan baru saja selesai makan malam apa agassi sudah makan malam?"

"Ya, aku sudah makan malam dirumah Chanyeol ahjussi."

Seulgi dan sang asisten rumah tangga yang menyambutnya melangkah memasuki rumah, melewati ruang keluarga yang dipasangi wallpaper dengan motif bunga sakura. Seulgi melirik sebuah rak pajang minimalis yang memajang berbagai foto dengan bingkai vintage. Tak heran karena ibunya sangat menyukai pernak-pernik berbau vintage.

Tap

Tap

Langkah Seulgi terhenti saat dirinya menyadari sesuatu, maka ia menoleh kembali kearah rak pajang tersebut dan mata kucingnya seketika membola ketika terpancang pada sebuah bingkai foto berukuran 5R yang memajang foto lama ibunya dan para sahabatnya saat masih dibangku sekolah menengah dulu.

"Tidak mungkin…" gumam Seulgi seraya berjalan mendekat untuk memandang foto tersebut dari jarak yang lebih dekat demi memastikan bahwa matanya tidak salah melihat. Didalam foto tersebut ada seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang tersenyum kearah kamera dengan begitu manis. Ia berdiri ditengah diapit oleh Song Qian ibunya sendiri dan Xiao Lu yang tak lain adalah ibu Sehun.

"Oh kau sudah pulang Seulgi-ya!" Seulgi berjengit terkejut dan seketika merasakan tengkuknya meremang dan jantungnya terpacu sangat cepat.

"Eommaaa~ mengagetkanku saja," Seulgi berjongkok memegang dadanya karena terkejut bukan main. Song Qiang mengeryitkan dahinya bingung karena setahunya putrinya itu bukan tipe orang yang mudah terkejut.

"Tidak biasanya kau mudah terkejut, kau sedang melamun?" Seulgi menggeleng sambil kembali berdiri dengan berpegangan pada pinggiran rak pajang. Kakinya terasa lemas karena terkejut ditambah lagi sebelum terkejut tadi ia sempat dibuat terpana akan kemiripan dari sahabat sang ibu yang diketahuinya bernama Baixian dengan kekasih dari Sehun oppanya.

"Aku hanya sedang.. berfikir," gumam Seulgi masih dapat didengar oleh Song Qian.

"Memikirkan apa hmm?" tanya Song Qian.

"Eomma…." Seulgi menggigit bibirnya sambil menimbang akankah dirinya menanyakan tentang kemiripan diantara sahabat sang ibu dengan kekasih Sehun. Karena bagaimanapun ibunya telah bertemu dengan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Hmm.. kenapa?" Song Qian semakin mengerutkan dahi melihat sikap Seulgi yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ng.. aku… bertemu dengan kekasih Sehun oppa tadi," Song Qian tampak mencerna ucapan Seulgi barusan. Dan tanpa dikomando mata almondnya bergulir menuju ke pigura yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat Seulgi berdiri. Tebaknya Seulgi telah melihat foto Baixian dan menyadari kemiripan diantara Baixian dan Baekhyun.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Seulgi tampak bingung dengan reaksi sang ibu. "Eomma… Baekhyun eonni.. ia.. ia sangat mirip dengan gadis difoto ini," Seulgi menunjuk sosok Baixian didalam pigura foto.

"Kau.. menyadarinya?"

"Saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya tadi aku sudah merasa…familiar dengan wajahnya tetapi aku tak bisa mengingat dimana aku pernah melihatnya," Seulgi mengalihkan tatapannya kembali pada pigura foto. "Dan kini aku tahu dimana aku pernah melihatnya, difoto ini, ia… ia begitu mirip dengan sahabat eomma yang telah tiada."

Song Qian tersenyum kecil dengan anggukan membenarkan perkataan Seulgi bahwa Baekhyun dan Baixian memiliki wajah yang mirip. Song Qian tak menyangka bahwa Seulgi akan menyadari kemiripan diantara mereka. Karena meskipun Song Qian sering bercerita tentang persahabatan yang dijalinnya dengan Baixian, Xiao Lu, Chanyeol dan Jay. Hanya Jay dan Chanyeol yang kerap kali memiliki interaksi dengan Seulgi. Dan ia sering melihat foto Xiao Lu dipajang di ruang keluarga kediaman Park. Seulgi tak pernah melihat bukti lain bahwa Baixian pernah menjadi bagian dari kehidupan Song Qian selain dari foto yang dipajang di rak pajang ini.

"Ya, mereka memang begitu mirip," jawab Song Qian.

"Aneh tapi sangat ajaib," ucap Seulgi. "Bagaimana bisa wajah mereka begitu mirip sementara mereka lahir dari orang tua yang berbeda dan ditahun yang berbeda pula."

"Mungkin itulah yang dinamakan reinkarnasi, Seulgi-ya," celetuk Song Qian.

"Reinkarnasi?"

"Hmm.. ingat eomma pernah bercerita tentang mendiang yeye dan nainai?"

"Ya, eomma pernah menceritakan itu padaku," Seulgi mengangguk. "Tetapi… saat itu nenek buyut terlahir kembali untuk dipersatukan dengan kakek buyut, eomma. Lantas… jika sahabat eomma terlahir kembali….?" Seulgi melirik sang ibu.

"Eomma tidak tahu sayang," jawab Song Qian apa adanya.

"Pasti ada alasan kenapa ia terlahir kembali dalam wujud Baekhyun eonni, bukan begitu eomma?" Seulgi jadi merasa penasaran sendiri.

"Setiap manusia yang terlahir kedunia memiliki tujuan yang telah diatur oleh Tuhan."

"Jadi.. Chanyeol ahjussi dan Jay shushu sudah mengetahui hal ini bukan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tetapi bagaimana bisa mereka bersikap biasa saja eomma," Song Qian tertawa kecil lalu menghampiri anak gadisnya itu untuk mengusuk puncak kepalanya gemas.

"Memangnya apa yang harus kedua pamanmu itu lakukan hmm?"

"Setidaknya mereka pasti terkejut bukan?"

"Tentu saja mereka terkejut, begitupun eomma."

"Lalu..?"

"Apanya yang lalu?"

"Lalu apa eomma juga ahjussi tidak mengatakannya pada Baekhyun eonni ataupun Sehun oppa?"

"Untuk apa?" Seulgi sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab namun ia kembali menutupnya karena sejujurnya iapun bingung harus menjawab apa.

Baixian memang pernah menjadi bagian dari jalinan persahabatan ibunya dimasa muda. Pada saat itu Seulgi belum lahir, begitupun dengan Sehun. Seharusnya memang apapun yang terjadi pada masa itu tidak menjadi hal penting yang harus dibagi. Jikalaupun ada itu hanya sekedar cerita tentang persahabatan mereka yang begitu menyenangkan pada masa itu.

"Baixian adalah bagian dari kenangan yang akan selalu melekat dihati eomma, Jay shushu juga Chanyeol ahjussi begitupula dengan ibu Sehun, Xiao Lu," ujar Song Qian sambil memeluk putrinya itu. "Eomma, dan kedua pamanmu sudah sepakat untuk tidak mengangkat topik tentang Baixian dan Baekhyun karena kami juga tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman dengan itu saat tahu dirinya memiliki kemiripan dengan seseorang yang telah tiada."

"Hmm…"

"Jadi berjanjilah untuk tidak membicarakan tentang ini pada Baekhyun ataupun Sehun, hmm?"

"Ya eomma," angguk Seulgi.

Song Qian pikir keputusan Chanyeol malam itu untuk tidak mengungkit apapun tentang kemiripan Baixian dan Baekhyun memang tepat. Semakin kesini Song Qian pikir mereka harus belajar menerima Baekhyun sebagai dirinya seutuhnya bukan sebagai sosok yang begitu mirip dengan Baixian.

o)(o

Niatnya Chanyeol ia akan menghabiskan malamnya dengan memeriksa kembali beberapa proposal kerja sama yang ditawarkan beberapa perusahaan pada Settledom. Namun ia justru berakhir dengan melakukan webcam dengan Jay yang sudah kembali ke Amerika dan tengah menikmati jam makan siang dengan menyantap burger.

"Aku diapartemen," sahut Chanyeol sambil membalik lembar proposal yang tengah dibacanya.

"Sedang banyak proyek di Settledom?"

"Hmm begitulah."

"Ataukah tengah melarikan diri?"

"Melarikan diri apa maksudmu?"

"Aku melihat postingan foto di akun instagram Sehun barusan," sahut Jay ringan. "Sebuah potret keluarga Park dimasa depan."

"Hmm.." angguk Chanyeol.

" _Man_ , aku bekerja di dunia jurnalistik, bergelut dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan tulis menulis namun sebagai informasi aku tidak menyukai novel khususnya novel romansa," ujar Jay. "Terlalu banyak hal berlebihan didalamnya yang menyangkut tentang cinta dan perasaan. Aku tipe lelaki yang mudah move on maka aku sangat tidak yakin bahwa seseorang bisa mencintai dengan begitu dalam hanya pada satu wanita saja."

"Itulah kenapa sampai kini kau belum menikah."

" _Maybe_ ," angguk Jay membenarkan. "Komitmen terlalu rumit untukku, perasaan seseorang bisa berubah bahkan hanya dalam satu detik. Kau tahu asistenku bahkan bisa melupakan perkataanku hanya dalam waktu 1 menit setelah aku memberitahukannya. Dan aku cukup, oh tidak, sangat, sangat tidak dapat mempercayai kenyataan bahwa hingga kini kau masih belum bisa move on dari Baixian."

"Hhh.. mungkin seseorang bisa menulis kisahku dan Baixian," kekeh Chanyeol menertawakan nasibnya sendiri.

"Jangan tertawa begitu kau terlihat menyedihkan!" Jay mendengus. "Serius Park, kau bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun jika kau menginginkannya."

"Aku tidak menginginkan wanita manapun."

" _No_ , kau menginginkan satu diantara banyaknya peremuan didunia ini tetapi sayangnya perempuan itu adalah kekasih anakmu," tembak Jay. Chanyeol menyerah untuk terus melanjutkan membaca proposal kerja. Ia menaruh paper tersebut diatas meja lalu menyenderkan keseluruhan punggungnya pada kursi kerjanya mencoba untuk mencari kenyamanan demi meringankan sedikit rasa lelah yang mendera fisik juga hatinya.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan itu Jay, maksudku kita sama-sama tahu bahwa perasaan itu muncul karena Baekhyun begitu mirip dengan Baixian."

"Kau hanya sedang terjebak dalam nostalgia, _man_ ," jawab Jay.

"Kupikir juga demikian."

"Kau harus menekankan pada dirimu sendiri, terutama pada pikiran dan hatimu bahwa gadis berusia 17 tahun itu adalah Baekhyun bukan Baixian," nasihat Jay. "Kau tidak bisa hidup dalam sebuah nostalgia yang akan menyakitimu secara mental dan batin. Jika kau tidak bersikeras untuk move on maka kau akan terjebak di tahun 1997 sementara saat ini sudah tahun 2016."

"Itulah yang sedang coba kulakukan, aku membutuhkan waktu dan ruang bagi diriku sendiri," jawab Chanyeol. "Apartemen ini adalah tempat dimana Baekhyun tidak akan pernah datang karena ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk kemari. Sementara rumahku menjadi tempat yang terlarang untuk beberapa waktu ini mengingat Sehun sering mengajaknya kesana."

"Kau harus menghadapinya Park."

"Ketika aku mencoba menghadapinya, hatiku selalu saja goyah maka aku memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak hingga aku siap untuk menghadapinya tanpa harus merasakan getaran aneh yang selalu membuatku seakan didorong kembali ke tahun 1997," ujar Chanyeol kembali diiringi kekehan miris.

"Mulailah membuka diri dengan memperbanyak teman Park, kau memiliki banyak rekan bisnis namun aku tak mendengar kau keluar bersama beberapa teman hanya untuk sekedar minum di bar atau datang kepesta dan berkenalan dengan beberapa wanita," ujar Jay.

"Jay aku 37…"

" _So_! Kau pikir aku ini 18 tahun?" seloroh Jay seraya membuang bungkus burger yang isinya telah berpindah kedalam lambungnya. "Untuk membangun sebuah pertemanan sama sekali tidak memiliki batasan usia _man_ , kau perlu pengalih perhatian untuk dapat menghilangkan Baekhyun dari dalam pikiranmu. Sebelum hatimu sendiri turut andil dalam pergolakan batin yang tengah kau alami. Mungkin saat ini kau hanya terjebak dalam kenangan masa lalu namun tidak akan ada yang tahu bagaimana hati manusia. Saat ini mungkin kau memandangnya sebagai sosok yang begitu mirip dengan Baixian sehingga hatimu bergetar karenanya. Bagaimana jika suatu saat, bukan hanya otakmu yang dapat menerima Baekhyun sebagai Wu Baekhyun. Tetapi juga dengan hatimu."

" _She's not Baixian_ , hatiku mungkin menjadi labil karena kemiripan wajah mereka namun ia tetaplah bukan Baixian, Jay," ujar Chanyeol. "Aku jatuh cinta pada Bian Baixian bukan Wu Baekhyun."

"Kuharap perasaan itu tidak berubah," angguk Jay. "Kalaupun berubah aku berharap itu tidak akan menyakiti siapapun tetapi menjadi jalan menuju kebahagiaan."

Chanyeol pikir ia adalah pria dewasa yang dapat membedakan mana perasaan cinta yang sejati dan mana perasaan semu. Getaran yang ia rasakan setiap kali dirinya berada didekat Baekhyun ditanggapnya sebagai perasaan semu karena kemiripan wajah gadis remaja itu dengan sosok yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Maka jika ia berusaha lebih keras lagi maka perasaan semu itu akan perlahan luntur menjadi perasaan yang lebih wajar. Baekhyun adalah kekasih putranya maka perasaan yang harus dimilikinya terhadap Baekhyun adalah perasaan ayah kepada putrinya, bukankah begitu?

o)(o

Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuh mungilnya kekanan dan kekiri melakukan sedikit peregangan agar tulang pinggangnya yang terasa begitu nyeri dan agak kaku bisa sedikit rileks. Sudah satu jam lamanya ia menghabiskan waktu di La Vince untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Kebetulan tugas kuliah kali ini dikerjakan perkelompok dan teman sekelompoknya adalah mahasiswi bernama Jenie Kim yang baru setahun belakangan menetap kembali di Korea karena sebelumnya ia dan keluarganya tinggal di New Zealand.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan bagianku Baekhyun-ah," ucap Jenie ketika ia melihat Baekhyun tengah meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

"Kalau begitu kirimkan ke emailku nanti biar ku cek kembali Jenie-ya," gadis berkuncir tinggi itu mengangguk setuju.

Dengan cekatan ia berkutat kembali dengan laptopnya sementara Baekhyun meraih ponsel diatas meja dan mendapati beberapa pesan dan juga chat. Ia membalas pesan dari Sehun dan juga Hera sebelum membuka aplikasi instagram dan menemukan akun instagram Jenie memposting sebuah foto yang tampak menarik perhatiannya. Difoto tersebut Jenie menggandeng seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap dan tinggi, harus Baekhyun akui bahwa lelaki itu memiliki paras yang tampan. Mereka mengenakan pakaian formal dimana silelaki memakai setelan suit berwarna hitam sementara Jenie berbalut _longdress_ berwarna abu-abu. Penampilannya begitu elegan tak tampak seperti gadis berusia 18 tahun pada umumnya.

"Jenie-ya apa ini oppamu?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan foto Jenie di instagram. Jenie tertawa renyah dengan gelengan kecil.

"Kenapa kau berfikir itu oppaku, apa kami terlihat mirip?"

"Tidak sih, tetapi kau terlihat begitu akrab dan nyaman menggandengnya begitu."

"Memangnya seorang perempuan hanya boleh bergandengan begitu dengan oppanya?"

"Tidak juga, kau bisa melakukannya dengan kekasihmu," Jenie mengangguk setuju lalu tertawa kecil lagi yang mana membuat kerutan kecil muncul didahi Baekhyun. " Jenie-ya, apa dia kekasihmu?" sebelum menjawab Jenie kembali tertawa kecil.

"Apa ia terlihat begitu tua hingga tidak pantas disebut kekasihku?"

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku," sahut Jenie.

"Bukan tua hanya saja… terlalu dewasa, jadi itu benar kekasihmu?"

"Iya, dia kekasihku dan… tidak salah jika kau berfikir wajah dan penampilannya begitu dewasa karena ia berusia 39 tahun Bakehyun-ah."

"Hahh yang benar?" tanpa sadar suara Baekhyun agak meninggi membuat Jisoo yang melintas disamping meja mereka dan tengah membawa nampan berisi dua gelas milkshake nyaris terpeleset karena terkejut.

"Hm-hm," Jenie mengangguk kalem.

"W..wow!" kali ini Jenie terkikik geli melihat raut terkejut yang tergambar jelas diwajah Baekhyun.

"Kau lucu sekali Baekhyun-ah, apa itu benar-benar membuatmu terkejut?"

"Ya," gantian Baekhyun yang mengangguk.

"Namanya Choi Seunghyun dan ia adalah adik kelas dari oppa sulungku saat dibangku SMU dulu," Jenie menceritakan tanpa diminta. "Aku sudah memberitahukan usianya bukan, ia adalah seorang direktur di perusahaan yang bergerak dibindang konstruksi dan hal lainnya yang akan membuatmu terkejut adalah ia seorang duda."

" _What the… really_?" Jenie tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat kepingan bundar sipit Baekhyun membola sesuai dengan dugaannya. "Jen.. _oh my God._. kau benar-benar mengejutkanku."

"Apa aku dan kekasihku terlihat tidak cocok?" Jenie bertanya.

"Honestly, you look good together," aku Baekhyun setelah memandang kembali foto Jenie dan kekasihnya yang berbeda usia 21 tahun itu.

" _Age just a number,_ Baekhyun," timpal Jenie kalem. "Pada awalnya orang tuaku agak keberatan melihat dari status Seunghyun oppa yang duda. Tetapi setelah mengetahui bahwa Seunghyun oppa berpisah dengan istrinya dikarenakan istrinya meninggal dan mereka juga belum memiliki anak maka perlahan kedua orang tuaku mulai berbesar hati untuk menerima."

"Kau benar-benar tidak seperti yang terlihat ya," Jenie terkekeh.

" _Well, don't judge a book from the cover, okay_ ," Jenie mengedikkan bahu. "Ahh ya, omong-omong aku melihat postingan Sehun sunbae. Kau terlihat akrab dengan Chanyeol ahjussi," alis Baekhyun menukik sebelah mendengar Jenie mengucapkan 'Chanyeol ahjussi' itu berarti Jenie mengetahui nama ayah dari kekasihnya.

"Kau mengenal Chanyeol ahjussi?"

"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya ketika menemani Seunghyun oppa dalam sebuah pesta kekerabatan," jawab Jenie. "Perusahaan Seunghyun oppa dan perusahaan Chanyeol ahjussi bekerja sama untuk beberapa proyek."

"Lucu sekali ketika kau memanggil kekasihmu yang lebih tua dua tahun dari ayahnya Sehun oppa dengan sebutan oppa sedang kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan ahjussi," dengus Baekhyun geli.

"Ya! Jika seandainya kau berpacaran dengan Chanyeol ahjussi apa kau akan memanggilnya dengan ahjussi pula?" tanya Jenie. Baekhyun terdiam sesaat sebelum menggaruk pipinya salah tingkah dengan telunjuk. Terang saja tidak, ia pastilah akan memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'oppa' pula atau panggilan sayang lainnya.

"Chanyeol op..pa.." gumam Baekhyun tanpa sadar. "Op..pa.. Chan..yeol oppa?"

"Ya! Kau kenapa?" sentak Jenie merasa Baekhyun komat-kamit menggumam tidak jelas. Yang disentak terkejut dengan kerjapan mata sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepala.

Baekhyun mengalihkan atensi pada layar laptopnya yang tengah menampilkan laman email miliknya. Ia melihat sebuah email dengan nama Jenie muncul disana. Meskipun jemarinya sibuk berkutat menggerakkan kursor, nyatanya pikiran Baekhyun tak berada ditempatnya kini. Didalam kepalanya, suara bergumam 'Chanyeol oppa, Chanyeol oppa' menggema bagai mantra yang membuat kedua sudut bibirnya naik membentuk senyuman. _Aneh_ batinnya _kenapa terasa menyenangkan ketika menyebut Chanyeol ahjussi dengan oppa._

"Baekhyun," panggil Jenie mengusik pikiran Baekhyun yang tak fokus untuk mengalihkan atensinya pada sipemanggil. "Boleh aku bertanya tentang Chanyeol ahjussi?"

"Ya, memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan tentang ahjussi?"

"Apa Chanyeol ahjussi memiliki kekasih?" kerutan muncul dikening Baekhyun mendengar pertanyaan Jenie.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Jenie mengedikkan bahu ringan.

"Seunghyun oppa memiliki adik perempuan dan ia memiliki ketertarikan dengan Chanyeol ahjussi tapi tampaknya agak sulit untuk bisa sekedar keluar makan siang atau minum kopi berdua saja dengan ayah Sehun sunbae itu," jelas Jenie.

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah tidak suka. Ia tidak senang mendengar bahwa diluar sana ada seorang wanita yang menaruh rasa ketertarikan pada Chanyeol. Lalu kenapa memangnya, Chanyeolkan lelaki single batinnya seolah melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Baekhyun memasang ekspresi malas seraya menjawab pertanyaan Jenie.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya apa adanya.

"Apa mungkin dia dekat dengan asistennya, kalau tidak salah namanya Sooyoung-ssi?"

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Baekhyun lagi. "Jenie-ya tidak baik menggunakan orang lain untuk mengeruk informasi yang dapat menguntungkan calon kakak iparmu," sengit Baekhyun.

"Ishh aku kan hanya bertanya lagipula tidak masalah bukan jika mereka memiliki hubungan, adik Seunghyun oppa tidak masalah jika Chanyeol ahjussi seorang duda."

"Tapi Chanyeol ahjussi tidak seperti kekasihmu Jenie-ya, dia memiliki seorang anak."

" _Arra_ , segala sesuatu pasti ada jalannya lagipula kulihat Sehun sunbae sangat dekat dengan ayahnya dan kupikir ia tidak akan mempermasalahkan jika seandainya ayahnya ingin menikah kembali karena bagaimanapun ayahnya harus melanjutkan hidup, bukan?" ucapan Jenie semakin membuat sesuatu didalam dada Baekhyun meronta tidak senang dan ia tak mengerti kenapa rasa kesal itu muncul hanya karena topic tentang wanita yang memiliki ketertarikan pada ayah dari kekasihnya.

"Entahlah," sahutnya sambil lalu mencoba kembali menyibukkan diri.

"Suatu saat nanti Sehun sunbae akan menikah dan meninggalkan Chanyeol ahjussi, maka harus ada seseorang yang akan mendampinginya untuk melalui hari tua bersama," Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya semakin tidak senang. Kenapa Jenie jadi begitu menyebalkan.

"Jika aku kelak menjadi menantu keluarga Park maka aku juga yang akan mengurusi Chanyeol ahjussi," jawab Baekhyun. Jenie menggelengkan kepalanya tidak sependapat dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, sepertinya tidak suka sekali jika aku ingin mendekatkan adik Seunghyun oppa dengan ayahnya Sehun sunbae?" tidak ada nada sarkastik atau semacamnya, Jenie murni bertanya karena ia bingung dengan sikap teman sefakultasnya itu.

Dan pertanyaan Jenie barusan sukses membuat Baekhyun mengatupkan mulutnya yang sudah bersiap akan menjawab.

Apa?

Kenapa?

Tidak ada yang salah bagi pria single parent macam ayah kekasihnya itu untuk memulai sebuah hubungan percintaan. Apa yang Jenie katakan benar. Setiap manusia itu diciptakan berpasang-pasangan. Jika ayah Sehun dipisahkan oleh kematian dengan istrinya maka memang sampai disitulah garis jodoh keduanya. Dan bagi pihak yang ditinggal sudah sewajarnya untuk melanjutkan kehidupan baik dengan tetap menyendiri ataupun memilih untuk mencari pengganti karena sejatinya manusia adalah makhluk sosial yang hidup saling berdampingan.

"Maaf, moodku agak buruk," kilah Baekhyun karena sesungguhnya dirinya tak memiliki jawaban pasti atas pertanyaan Jenie.

Perasaannya benar-benar tidak menentu belakangan ini hanya karena lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol, ayah dari kekasihnya. Ada yang aneh setiap kali mereka terlibat dalam sebuah interaksi dan skinship. Semacam ada letupan-letupan kecil serta gelitikan kupu-kupu, rasanya agak tidak nyaman tetapi entah kenapa menyenangkan.

Tetapi

Ia tak seharusnya merasakan gejala semacam itu bukan? Itu seperti gejala seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tidakkah itu aneh? Bagaimana bisa ia merasa seperti… ia tengah jatuh cinta sementara dirinya mencintai kekasihnya Sehun. Seseorang tak diperkenankan untuk jatuh cinta dengan dua orang berbeda, iya kan?

Astaga!

Ini tidak mungkinkan, mana mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada ayah kekasihnya sendiri?

Pukk!

Baekhyun menjatuhkan dahinya pelan diatas kursor laptop dengan helaan nafas pelan yang keluar dari bibir mungil berbalut lipgloss merah muda miliknya.

 _What's wrong with me?..._

o)(o

Baekhyun tengah mengemasi laptopnya karena sesi mengerjakan tugas bersama dengan Jenie telah selesai dan teman sekelompoknya itu bahkan sudah pamit untuk beranjak lebih dulu. Baekhyun melirik jam dinding berbentuk biji kopi yang tergantung dibelakang counter kasir. Jarum panjang menunjuk ke angka dua belas sementara jarum panjangnya berhenti diangka 5. Langit diluar etalase kaca tampak mulai redup karena hanya berselang satu jam maka senja akan tiba.

"Hai nona manis!" pelayan paling tampan di La Vince yang tak lain adalah Nam Joohyuk itu menghampiri Baekhyun dengan nampan kosong ditangannya.

"Oppa," sahut Baekhyun.

"Kemana temanmu?"

"Sudah pulang oppa."

"Kau tidak pulang juga?"

"Oppa mengusirku ya?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, berakting manja seolah ia baru saja tersakiti oleh ucapan lelaki yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakak lelakinya itu.

"Eyy mana mungkin oppa mengusir gadis manis sepertimu hmm," Joohyuk mengusuk poni depan Baekhyun. "Sehun tidak menjemputmu?"

"Tidak, Sehun oppa sedang agak sibuk dengan beberapa tugas kuliahnya juga."

"Begitu, maaf ya oppa tidak bisa menemanimu karena ini belum waktunya break," Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dengan senyuman.

"Tidak apa-apa oppa, apa Lee sajangnim ada diruangannya?"

"Sudah pergi sebelum kau datang kemari."

"Lalu manajer Lee?"

"Kalau manajer Lee kan selalu standby," jawab Joohyuk.

"Ahh ya aku lupa."

"Kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya Joohyuk. "Dari pada hanya diam dan termenung lebih baik ada makanan atau cemilan yang bisa membuat perhatianmu teralihkan. Tidak baik terlalu sering melamun."

"Aku tidak melamun kok oppa, hanya lelah dengan tugas kuliahku," tidak sepenuhnya berbohong namun tak pula sepenuhnya jujur. Karena sesungguhnya saat ini pikiran Baekhyun agak sedikit keruh dikarenakan perasaan aneh yang selalu muncul jika ia berada di dekat Chanyeol ahjussi.

"Oppa pesankan strawberry milkshake bagaimana?" tawar Joohyuk. "Oppa yang traktir," cengiran Baekhyun muncul dengan begitu sumringah.

"Kalau begitu tambahkan strawberry shortcake juga ya oppa hihihi."

"Dasar tidak bisa diiming-imingi yang gratisan sedikit saja," Joohyuk mencubit pipi Baekhyun. "Geureh, akan oppa pesankan untukmu."

"Yippie! Gomawo Joohyuk oppa yang paling tampan sejagat Seoul," Joohyuk yang dipuji hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan kekehan kecil dan berlalu meninggalkan meja Baekhyun.

Untuk menghilangkan kegelisahan hatinya serta menumpuknya pikiran dikepala yang akan berujung dengan dirinya melamun seperti tadi maka Baekhyun memilih untuk berkutat dengan ponselnya. Ia mengirim pesan chat kepada Hera.

Ya!

-_- Apa?

Hihi kau sedang appa dwaeji eomma?

...

Isshh begitu saja ngambek, dwaeji eomma, dwaeji eommaaaa~

YA! WU BAEKHYUN!

Hihihi aku kan hanya bercanda Hera-ya, apa kau sibuk?

Ya, aku sedang sibuk kencan buta, menganggu saja

Wahh kau kencan buta? Astaga apa kau sebegitu putus asanya mencari kekasih Hera-ya?

JANGAN GANGGU AKU, SANA HUBUNGI SAJA PACARMU!

Baekhyun menjebikkan bibir membaca balasan dari Hera yang diketik dalam huruf kapital. Hera sedang sibuk kencan buta, lantas siapa yang bisa diajaknya berkirim chat. Meskipun ragu karena khawatir akan mengangguk namun akhirnya Baekhyun mengirimkan pesan pada Sehun.

To : My Boy

Oppaa~

Dan balasannya datang setelah berselang sekitar 2 menit kemudian ketika milkshake dan strawberry shortcake traktiran Joohyuk tiba dimejanya diantar oleh salah satu rekan parttime Baekhyun.

"Gomawo Hayoung-ah," setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada gadis bernama lengkap Oh Hayoung itu, Baekhyun segera memeriksa balasan pesan dari Sheun.

From : My Boy

Ya chagiya, oppa bogosieppo?

Hihi

To : My Boy

Eung,,

Oppa sibuk?

From : My Boy

Hanya sedang mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan

Karena ini tugas individual maka oppa tidak bisa mengandalkan siapapun kecuali diri oppa sendiri hehe

Kau masih di La Vince?

To : My Boy

Uri oppa jjang!

Aku baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas, Jenie sudah pulang duluan dan kini aku sendiri

Tapi Joohyuk oppa barusan mentraktirku milkshake dan cake hihi

From : My Boy

Eyy tidak baik menerima traktiran dari lelaki lain

Terlebih dia juga memiliki kekasih hihi

Kau mau oppa jemput? Tapi mungkin oppa baru akan selesai jam 6 nanti, otte?

Baekhyun tampak memikirkan tawaran Sehun untuk menjemputnya di La Vince. Sebenarnya Baekhyun yang bukan tipe gadis manja tidak masalah jika Sehun tidak menjadikan mengantar-jemputnya sebuah prioritas selama ia sendiri bisa melakukannya sendiri. Meskipun ibunya seorang designer dan ayahnya penulis terkenal namun Baekhyun tak pernah gengsi untuk naik kereta atau bus sebagai transportasi yang akan mengantarkannya ketempat tujuannya. Ia mengetuk dagu dengan ujung telunjuknya masih berfikir. Baekhyun tak ingin menganggu waktu Sehun karena seperti dirinya, Sehun juga memiliki tugas kuliah yang tidaklah sedikit.

Baekhyun belum membalas pesan Sehun dan memilih menyeruput milkshake strawberrynya sambil mengedarkan pandangan dan tepat disaat itu retinanya jatuh pada sosok yang baru saja menuruni tangga. Baekhyun mengenali wanita itu sebagai salah satu orang kepercayaan dari ayah kekasihnya.

"Sooyoung-ssi," otak Baekhyun berfikir dengan cepat. Jika Sooyoung-ssi berada di La Vince maka tidak menutup kemungkinan Chanyeol ahjussi juga berada disini begitu pikirnya. Maka ia bangkit seraya mengangkat tangan untuk dilambaikan kearah Sooyoung yang tengah berada dicounter pemesanan.

"... Sooyoung-ssi!" panggil Baekhyun membuat wanita berambut bob pendek itu menoleh kesisi lain dari tempat Baekhyun karena merasa namanya dipanggil. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sooyoung. " Sooyoung-ssi," panggil Baekhyun sekali lagi seraya berjalan menghampiri si wanita bertubuh semampai.

"Eh, Baekhyun?"

"Ya, aku Baekhyun," jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman ramah. "Sooyoung-ssi kemari juga?"

"Ya, ada pertemuan bisnis dengan klien dari Singapore," jawab Sooyoung.

Pertemuan bisnis? Ha!

"Bersama Chanyeol ahjussi?" tanya Baekhyun. Sooyoung mengangguk dengan kekehan kecil mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun yang menurutnya begitu retoris. Ia bekerja untuk Chanyeol maka sudah bisa dipastikan jika ada pertemuan bisnis maka Chanyeol yang akan turun tangan. Dan ia hanya mendampingi serta membuat notulen hasil pertemuan tersebut.

"Ya, sajangnim masih berada... ahh itu beliau," Sooyoung mengangguk kearah belakang punggung Baekhyun. Dimana sosok berbalut suit formal berwarna abu-abu tua dipadukan dengan dasi berwarna merah marun tengah menuruni tangga dari restoran dilantai dua bersama dengan seseorang yang Baekhyun duga sebagai rekan bisnis dari Singapore tersebut.

Baekhyun tak dapat mengalihkan tatapan matanya untuk mengagumi sosok bertubuh tegap itu. Baekhyun itu agak lemah dengan lelaki yang memakai suit resmi begitu. Karena para lelaki yang memakai style demikian terlihat begitu maskulin serta gagah.

"Saya akan segera menyiapkan kontrak kerja samanya Mr Tan."

"Baiklah, anda bisa menghubungi saya jika semuanya sudah selesai Mr Park," keduanya berjabat tangan lalu lelaki yang juga memakai pakaian formal itu melangkah keluar dari La Vince lebih dulu.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari keberadaan Sooyoung. Dan sosok mungil yang berdiri didepan asistennya membuat bola mata bulatnya berhenti pada titik dimana gadis mungil itu berada. Chanyeol seakan tak mempercayai penglihatannya.

Astaga! Kenapa kau harus terkejut, Baekhyun kan bekerja parttime di La Vince

Seketika Chanyeol menyesal telah memilih La Vince untuk pertemuan bisnisnya hari ini. Mungkin lain kali ia akan memilih tempat lain agar menghindari kejadian seperti ini.

"Baekhyun?" ia membuka suara lebih dulu meskipun rasanya lidahnya agak kelu menyebut nama Baekhyun. Baekhyun maju beberapa langkah untuk mengikis jarak diantara mereka hingga bentangan satu meter kini menjadi jarak terdekat diantara kedua anak manusia berbeda usia itu.

"Ahjussi, kebetulan sekali ya."

"Ahjussi bahkan tidak ingat bahwa kau bekerja parttime disini," ucapan Chanyeol yang bernada ringan itu seakan menyentil Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak mengingat tentangnya bahkan hal kecil semacam ia parttime di La Vince.

"Begitu ya," kedua jemari Baekhyun saling meremas karena entah kenapa ia bingung harus memulai obrolan dengan topik apa. Sedang Chanyeol diam-diam memperhatikan punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan tanganmu?" tanyanya pula.

"Ehh! Sudah sembuh dan tidak berbekas, lihat ini ahjussi," Baekhyun menyodorkan pungung tangannya agar bisa dilihat oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk tegas melihat tak terdapat bekas mencolok karena insiden beberapa hari lalu itu. Sementara Baekhyun merasa kecewa menerima tanggapan Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak sesuai ekspektasinya. Ia bahkan tak menyentuh tangan Baekhyun untuk memeriksa lebih teliti.

Apa kau baru saja mengatakan tentang 'menyentuh tangan' ?

"Aku.."

"Ahjussi!" keduanya berucap secara serentak yang entah kenapa justru membuat Baekhyun menunduk malu memilin ujung swaternya. "Bicaralah lebih dulu."

"Ak.. maksudku, apa ahjussi sudah akan pulang?"

"Ya, lebih tepatnya kembali kekantor untuk mengurus beberapa hal," jawab Chanyeol sangat terdengar tidak seperti Chanyeol yang Baekhyun kenal belakangan ini. Tak ada senyuman hangat yang biasanya terulas dibibir serta perlakuan manis yang selalu berhasil membuat jantung Baekhyun jumpalitan.

Kau mengharapkan apa sebenarnya, Wu Baekhyun?

"Sajangnim saya sudah mengurus pembayaran," Sooyoung menyela tanpa tahu bahwa Baekhyun masih ingin berbicara lebih lama dengan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Baekhyun ahjussi pam..."

"Ahjussi bolehkah aku menumpang?" cetus Baekhyun menyela ucapan Chanyeol dan berhasil membuat lelaki dihadapannya seakan kembali dijatuhkan bongkahan batu besar dihatinya. Ia sedang dalam masa menetralkan perasaan tak menentunya terhadap Baekhyun tetapi sumber yang menyebabkan hatinya itu tak karuan justru tak dapat diajak bekerja sama.

Bagaimana ia bisa diajak bekerja sama, ia kan tidak tahu masa lalumu dan Baixian.

"Ahjussi akan kembali ke kantor untuk..."

"Tidak apa-apa aku akan menunggu dikantor ahjussi," jawab Baekhyun cepat khawatir Chanyeol akan menolaknya karena itu seakan terlihat begitu jelas. "Tidak apa-apa kan Sooyoung-ssi jika aku menunggu dikantor ahjussi?"

"Kurasa..."

"Tidak bisa," jawab Chanyeol tegas dengan tatapan datar yang tak dikenali oleh Baekhyun. Tatapan ini tak pernah Baekhyun lihat sebelumnya. Sarat akan ketegasan dan mencerminkan penolakan yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dengan begitu jelas. "Mintalah Sehun menjemputmu."

"Aku... Sehun oppa..." Baekhyun tergugu bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia bahkan lupa bahwa Sehun menawarkan diri untuk menjemputnya di La Vince. "... tidak perlu.. aku.. aku akan naik bus saja."

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun dan cara berbicaranya yang agak berantakan seketika menimbulkan rasa bersalah karena telah menolak gadis remaja ini.

Tidak!

Lagi, Baekhyun berhasil membawanya terperosok jatuh kedalam kubangan ingatan masa lalunya akan tingkah Baixian. Namun kali ini entah kenapa hari dimana ia tak bisa datang untuk menjemput Baixian justru terlintas dikepalanya. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan.

Tidak! Takdir yang sama tidak akan terulang untuk kedua kalinya, iya kan?

"Sajangnim..."

"Gwechanha, aku... tadi Sehun oppa sempat mengirimkan pesan dan sepertinya tugasnya selesai lebih cepat jadi kemungkinan ia.. bisa menjemputku," jawab Baekhyun.

Ada rasa nyeri yang berdenyut dijantungnya menerima penolakan dan sikap Chanyeol yang tidak biasa. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun tak mampu mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Ia pasti akan meluangkan waktunya untuk menjemputmu, Sehunkan... kekasihmu Baekhyun."

Deg

Plakk!

Ada jantung yang berdetak terlalu kencang seakan menjadi alarm pengingat dan ada tangan tak kasat mata yang seolah menampar Baekhyun ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

Sehunkan... kekasihmu Baekhyun

Sehunkan... kekasihmu Baekhyun

Sehunkan... kekasihmu Baekhyun

"...kalau begitu ahjussi duluan, jangan lupa untuk menghubungi Sehun," Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan Chanyeol menguatkan dirinya untuk berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari La Vince sebelum ia berubah pikiran dan menarik Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu mengantarkan gadis mungil itu kerumahnya. Tapi wajah sendu Baekhyun seakan terekam jelas didalam kepalanya membuat Chanyeol menoleh kembali kedalam ketika dirinya sudah membuka pintu mobilnya. Baekhyun masih dengan menunduk berbalik arah menuju kemejanya. Menghela nafas pelan, Chanyeol menguatkan tekatnya untuk menjalankan rencana menjaga jarak dengan Baekhyun.

She's not Baixian, She is Baekhyun

o)(o

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun tidak meminta Sehun untuk menjemputnya, ia pulang dengan bus dan memberikan alasan bahwa ia tidak ingin mengganggu Sehun yang sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Padahal perasaannya sedang kalut untuk alasan yang masih abu-abu.

Brukk!

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disofa ruang keluarga dengan tubuh lemas dan hati masih tak tenang. Ia memeluk bantal sofa dan berbaring disana.

"Baekkie, kau kenapa sayang?" sang ibu yang kebetulan baru saja keluar dari kamar segera menghampiri putri semata wayangnya yang tampak tidak baik-baik saja.

"Mommyyyy~" rengek Baekhyun begitu melihat kemunculan ibunya. Jessica pun mengambil tempat duduk didekat kepala Baekhyun dan membaringkan kepala anaknya itu dipahanya sambil mengelus rambutnya lembut penuh kasih sayang.

"Ada apa denganmu hmm?" tanya Jessica. "Bertengkar dengan Sehun?" Baekhyun tak memandang ibunya namun ia cukup terkejut dengan tebakan sang ibu.

"Kenapa mommy berfikir begitu?"

"Wajahmu terlihat seperti orang patah hati sih," goda Jessica.

Ya, aku sedang patah hati mom namun bukan dengan kekasihku, astagaaaa!

"Kenapa hmm?" Jessica kembali bertanya setelah mendengar helaan nafas berat Baekhyun.

"Mom, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan diriku, terlebih... perasaanku."

"Ada apa dengan perasaanmu hmm?"

"Aku..." Baekhyun berhenti sesaat karena merasa ragu untuk bercerita. Tetapi ia butuh seseorang untuk membagi kekalutan hatinya. Ia belum siap menceritakannya pada Hera. Maka tempat lain yang bisa menjadi tempatnya bercerita adalah sang ibu. "... mom berjanjilah mom tidak akan marah atau bahkan menjudge aku buruk," Baekhyun seketika bangkit dari acara berbaring dipangkuan ibunya dan duduk bersimpuh diatas sofa.

"Sepertinya ini serius," tanggap Jessica. "Mommy perlu mendengarkan permasalahanya terlebih dahulu sebelum menentukan sikap sayang."

"Huhh... serius mom mungkin setelah ini mom akan kecewa padaku."

"Well, mommy tidak tahu maka katakan apa itu," Baekhyun menghela nafas dengan bibir terbuka secelah. Mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bercerita. "... Baekhyun?"

"Mom sepertinya ada... yang salah dengan hatiku."

"Hatimu?" tanya Jessica. "Katakan dengan jelas Baekkie," Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas

Aku mungkin jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol ahjussi...

"... urgh mom..bagaimana ini, ada yang salah denganku!"

"Astaga Baekkie bagaimana mommy tahu apa yang salah denganmu jika kau tidak memberitahukannya," gemas Jessica.

"Mom.."

"Ya?" Jessica berusaha sabar menunggu Baekhyun membeberkan apa yang dimaksudkan dengan ada yang salah dengan diri anknya itu.

"Aku... akujatuhcintapadaseseorang," Baekhyun mengatakannya tanpa jeda dan dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Huh?"

To be Continued

 **Kepo :**  
Yang kangen sama dede Yuan mana suaranyaaaa! Wkssss  
Jadi, ini kecepatankah utk Baekhyun menyadari dia suka ahjussi? Diluar prolog ini sudah chapter 5 jadi saya pikir harus ada perkembangan meskipun hanya sebesar biji jagung /plakkk  
Saya sih pengennya perlahan tapi pasti, yg namanya perasaan memang bisa berubah tapi tetep butuh proses tohh..  
Last, Chanbaek ato Hunbaek nih?  
Ato Hunrene? Ato BaekxJoohyuk wkssss baekxJisoo? BaekxJeno? BaekxJaemin ? BaekxJunki?  
Yihiiii! Dipilih dipilih dipilih, silahkan dipilih tapi teteup saya dan ibu kandung dede Yuanfen (re:Dee Stacia) yang menentukan hihi  
So! See u in next chapter n dont forget to leave ur review. Update malam ini bareng sama : **Pupuputri, Lolipopsehun, Brida Wu, Railash61, Homonymous, Ohlan94 (di wattpad), Parkayoung, Exorado, juga Purflowerian.** Cek story mereka juga yaaa  
Happy long weekend guys

RedApplee


	8. Chapter 8

_**Wu's House, 2013**_

 _Jessica sedang berada diruang kerjanya yang bersebelahan dengan ruang kerja sang suami ketika putri semata wayangnya mengintip dicelah pintu kerja yang terbuka._

" _Kenapa_ _mengintip-intip_ _hm?" tanya Jessica. Baekhyun nyengir lalu mengendap_ _-_ _endap memasuki ruang kerja ibunya tersebut sambil melirik ruang sebelah, dimana ayahnya tengah berkutat dengan laptop. Baekhyun tebak ayahnya tengah mengerjakan naskah novelnya saat ini. "Apa yang salah dengan putri kecil mommy hm, kenapa mengendap_ _-_ _endap seperti itu?"_

" _Baekkie tidak mau mengganggu daddy, mom."_

 _Ruang kerja Kris dan Jessica adalah dua buah ruangan yang temboknya telah diganti menjadi lemari setinggi langit-langit sebagai pembatas. Lemari tersebut kebanyakan berisi buku-buku koleksi Kris dan koleksi pernak-pernik semacam guci, pigura, miniatur milik Jessica. Karena tidak ada tembok padat yang membatasi maka suara apapun pastilah dapat terdengar hingga keruangan sang ayah. Dan Baekhyun tak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi ayahnya._

" _Baiklah, sini duduk," Baek_ _hyun_ _mengambil tempat disamping sang ibu dan melirik hamparan kertas berisi sketsa desain pakaian yang dibuat oleh ibunya._

" _Whoaa yeoppoda," ia meraih salah satu sketsa buatan tangan sang ibu yang selalu berhasil membuatnya terpana._

" _Baekkie menyukainya?"_

" _Hu-um mommy," jawabnya disertai anggukan._

" _Kalau begitu mommy akan menjahitkannya untukmu."_

" _Benarkah mom?"_

" _Tentu, khusus untuk anak gadis mommy," Baekhyun merengsek masuk kedalam pelukan sang ibu dan memberikan kecupan sebagai tanda terima kasih. Jessica memang tidak pernah bosan untuk memanjakan Baekhyun. Salah satunya dengan menjahit sendiri salah satu hasil desainnya untuk sang anak. Sebagai seorang designer tentunya Jessica punya tim yang akan menjahitkan hasil rancangannya namun untuk Baek_ _hyun_ _sang anak ia sendiri yang akan menjahitnya. Maka bisa dibilang hampir isi lemari Baekhyun merupakan hasil rancangan dan jahitan Jessica. "Omong-omong hari ini cepat sekali pulang sekolahnya, bukankah biasanya Baekkie masih memiliki kelas vokal?"_

" _Kelas vokal di liburkan karena sebagian_ _anggota_ _nya adalah pengurus organisasi kesiswaan yang menjadi sup_ _p_ _orter untuk kompetisi debat bahasa Jepang, mom."_

" _Ahh begitu," angguk Jessica._

" _Mom..my.." cicit Baekhyun membuat Jessica menarik satu alisnya dan menilik gerak-gerik sang buah hati yang tampak tidak biasa._

" _Hmm, kenapa?" Baekhyun nyengir kering sambil menggaruk pipinya karena tiba-tiba merasa ragu untuk bercerita. Ia melirik kearah ruang sebelah dimana connection door-nya_ _hanya berupa gantungan pintu yang menyerupai tirai terbuat dari mutiara dan kerang. Dan sebagai informasi itu buatan tangan ibunya. "Ada apa Baekkie, kau membuat mommy penasaran," Baekhyun meringis._

" _Ng..." lagi, Baekhyun melirik kearah Kris yang tengah berkonsentrasi dengan ketikannya sambil sesekali membenarkan bagian tengah gagang kaca matanya. "Ada yang... ingin Baekkie ceritakan," Baekhyun berbisik._

" _Kenapa Baekkie berbisik, apa ini rahasia?" Jessica ikutan berbisik._

" _Hu-um," angguk Baekhyun._

" _Tentang apa?"_

" _Tapi mommy janji tidak marah dan... rahasiakan ini dari daddy, promise?" Baekhyun mengacungkan kelingki_ _ng_ _nya. Jessica mengg_ _angguk_ _kan kepalanya pelan._

" _Promise," Jessica mengaitkan kelingkingnya dan Baekhyun menantikan anaknya itu mengungkapkan rahasia kecilnya._

" _Ada s_ _eorang sunbae, dia sangat tampan, dan juga pintar," Baekhyun memulai. "_ _Dan d_ _ia... "_

" _Dia...?"_

" _Ng... janji tidak akan mengatakannya pada daddy ya?" rengek Baekhyun pelan._

" _Iya Baekkie, memangnya kapan mommy membocorkan rahasia kecil Baekkie pada daddy hmm?" tanya Jessica gemas. "Ingat pertama kali Baekkie mendapatkan menstruasi dan daddy baru tahu setelah 3 bulan berjalan?"_

" _Aihh... itu.." ia meringis. "Baekkie kan malu mom."_

" _Cck.. jadi ada apa dengan sunbae tampan dan pintar ini hmm, apa dia menyukai Baekkie?" Baekhyun kembali menggaruk pipinya dengan senyuman salah tingkah dilengkapi semu merah muda pada pipinya. Diameter bola mata Jessica membesar menanggapi ekspresi sang anak yang tidak biasa. "Jadi itu benar?"_

" _Eung... sebenarnya... dia.."_

" _Apa dia menyukai Baekkie?" ulang Jessica dan Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu. "Lalu... dia menyatakan perasaan_ _nya_ _, maksud mommy mengajakmu berpacaran?"_

" _Eung... iya mom..my," Jessica menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Ekspresi yang bisa dikatakan agak hiperbola. Namun Jessica pantas menanggapinya seperti itu mengingat anaknya itu baru akan genap berusia 15 tahun pada bulan Mei. Namun seorang sunbae telah menyatakan perasaan pada gadis kecilnya itu._

" _Lalu... Baekkie?"_

" _Duh mom, Baekkie tidak bisa menolaknya," Baekhyun menahan seruan excited didalam suaranya. "Ini adalah sunbae yang menjadi idola Jaesan,_ _d_ _ia itu sudah_ _seperti seorang sunbae yang memiliki berjuta fans_ _."_

" _Eii jangan berlebihan, murid Jaesan saja tidak sampai sejuta," Jessica menjawil ujung hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Jadi.. Baekkie menerimanya?"_

" _Hu-um karena itu... " untuk kesekian kalinya ia melirik Kris_ _._ _"Tolong rahasiakan dari daddy ya mom, mommy kan tahu kalau daddy.."_

" _Mommy mengerti," angguk Jessica dengan ringan membuat Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk menahan bibir mungilnya membentuk huruf 'O'. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan persetujuan dengan begitu mudahnya dari sang ibu. "Tapi Baekkie harus berjanji bahwa hubungan Baekkie dan sunbae tampan nan pintar ini... siapa namanya?"_

" _Ng.. Park... Sehun," jawab Baekhyun malu-malu semakin membuat Jessica gemas._

" _Nah Park Sehun, tidak akan menganggu prestasi belajar Baekkie, mengerti?"_

" _Yes mom, Baekkie mengerti," jawab Baekhyun memberikan gesture hormat pada sang ibu._

" _Ya ampun, sini mommy peluk," Jessica menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. "Anak mommy sudah punya pacar, apa dia sangat tampan?"_

" _Hu-um saaaaangat tampan."_

" _Lebih tampan pacarmu apa daddy mu hmm?" Jessica menaik turunkan alisnya._

" _Hihi.. daddy masih berada diurutan pertama lelaki paling tampan bagi Baekkie."_

" _Jadi daddy belum tergantikan?"_

" _Belum" geleng Baekhyun._

" _Meski dengan si tampan dan pintar Park Sehun?"_

" _Sehun oppa dan daddy kan berbeda mom, jadi ketampanan keduanya juga dalam skala yang berbeda," jawab Baekhyun._

" _Aiguuu~ Sehun oppa," goda Jessica_ _merespon_ _apa yang baru saja diucapkan Baekhyun. Dan godaan itu sukses membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah nyaris menyamai buah strawberry kesukaannya._

" _Mommyyy~"_

o)(o

 **RedApplee**

present

 **YUANFEN**

o)(o

 **Park Chanyeol x ByunBaekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Xiao Lu - Victoria Song - Jay Chou - Wu Yifan - Jessica Jung**

 **Lee Junki**

o)(o

 **Genre : Drama, Romance** **and** **Family**

 **Length : Multi-Chapter**

 **Warning :Genderswitch and Typos**

 **o)(o**

 **\- Red Thread -**

o)(o

Dejavu

Itulah yang tengah dirasakan oleh Jessica saat ini, ketika Baekhyun tengah mengungkapkan rahasianya pada Jessica. 3 tahun silam ia pernah mengalami hal serupa ketika Baekhyun pertama kali menceritakan tentang seorang senior di sekolahnya yang tampan dan pintar bernama Park Sehun. Dan 3 tahun berselang kejadian serupa terulang. Dan itu tidak pernah diprediksi oleh Jessica sebelumnya, kenapa?

Karena Baekhyun memiliki Sehun

Namun ternyata dalam jangka waktu tiga tahun segala hal bisa saja terjadi bahkan hal yang dikira tidak mungkin terjadi. Jessica dapat tanggap dan mengerti dengan ucapan Baekhyun meskipun ia mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan nafas dan tanda jeda.

" _Aku... akujatuhcintapadaseseorang,"_

Jessica hanya khawatir jikalau pendengarannya keliru dan yang Baekhyun katakan itu tidaklah seperti apa yang ditangkap oleh telinganya.

"Huh?"

"Baekkie tidak bisa mengulangnya mom, karena itu..."

"Pengakuan dosa?" tembak Jessica.

 _Apakah menyukai seseorang itu adalah sebuah dosa?_

"Menyukai seseorang bukanlah sebuah dosa," Baekhyun tersentak.

 _Wow! Mommy bisa membaca pikiranku_ batin Baekhyun nyaris melonjak setelah mendengar ucapan Jessica,

"... hanya saja perasaan itu tidak pada tempat dan kondisi yang tepat," ujar Jessica. "Terakhir kali yang mommy ketahui Baekkie masihlah putri mommy yang berusia 17 tahun, seorang mahasiswa fakultas seni di universitas Cheongchun dan memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Park Sehun. Dan poin terakhir adalah letak dari kondisi yang mommy katakan tidak tepat."

"Hhh... sudah kuduga mommy akan berpendapat seperti itu."

"Well, bagaimana jika kita telaah dulu lebih dalam apakah Baekkie benar menyukainya seperti perasaan yang Baekkie miliki terhadap Sehun," ucap Jessica mengarahkan sang anak. Pikirnya Baekhyun hanya sedang bimbang dengan perasaannya.

"Bagaimana caranya mom?"

"Apa yang Baekkie sukai darinya?" tanya Jessica. Baekhyun terdiam sebentar untuk memikirkan jawaban apa yang tepat untuk menjabarkan apa yang disukainya dari sosok Chanyeol, ayah kekasihnya.

"Baekkie rasa karena... berada didekatnya terasa begitu nyaman seperti saat Baekkie bersama daddy," jawab Baekhyun.

Ini jawaban yang tidak disangka oleh Jessica, karena jawaban yang kerap kali diberikan untuk pertanyaan diatas lebih sering tertuju pada fisik. Remaja seumuran Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati memberikan jawaban seperti ' karena dia sangat tampan, ia juga pintar' atau ' karena ia vokalis di band kampus dan tergabung di tim basket' persis seperti apa yang Baekhyun deskripsikan tentang sosok Sehun 3 tahun yang lalu.

Sunbae tampan dan pintar

Anaknya baru memasuki usia 17 tahun tetapi pola pikir Baekhyun bisa dikatakan jauh lebih dewasa dari yang Jessica kira.

"Karena ia mengingatkanmu pada sosok daddy?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Mommy tebak ia lebih dewasa darimu, dan usianya lebih tua dari Sehun?"

 _That's right_

"Ya mom."

"Wow!" angguk Jessica.

 _Jadi lelaki ini lebih tua dari Sehun, hmm_

"Baekkie selalu menjadikan daddy sebagai standar lelaki idaman, pada saat kau menerima Sehun untuk menjadi kekasih apakah standar itu yang kau terapkan?"

Baekhyun terdiam karena jawabannya adalah TIDAK

"Ti..dak."

"Tidak," angguk Jessica. "Lalu kini ada seorang lelaki yang memiliki standar lelaki idamanmu lantas kau dengan mudah berpaling?"

"Baekkie tidak.. tahu mom," Jessica mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut. "Baekkie tidak pernah bermaksud untuk berpaling."

"Itu bisa jadi hanya sebuah perasaan kagum karena kau menemukan sosok lain seperti daddy," ujar Jessica. "Kau merasa nyaman karena ia seperti daddymu bukan berarti kau jatuh cinta padanya."

"Meskipun ia memenuhi kriteriaku mom?"

"Kriteria itu hanyalah sebuah formalitas karena pada akhirnya hati dan perasaanmu yang akan menuntun apakah dia lelaki yang kau inginkan atau tidak."

 _Itu benar_

"Sekarang, apa kau merasa berdebar jika berada didekatnya?"

 _Nah! Itu dia mommy, Baekkie sering kali dibuat berdebar oleh Chanyeol ahjussi_

"Y.. ya"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya mom."

Jessica terdiam sesaat untuk kembali menarik kesimpulan akan apa yang kini tengah dialami oleh putrinya itu.

 _Adakalanya kau berdebar jika berhadapan dengan sosok yang kau kagumi bukan?_

"Apa aku masih bisa dikatakan kagum padanya jika berada didekatnya kadang membuatku berdebar mom?" tanya Baekyun. "Rasanya persis seperti saat dulu Sehun oppa mendekatiku, persis seperti itu."

Jessica menatap putrinya dengan tatapan menilai, haruskah ia turut campur lebih jauh mengenai hal ini. Bagaimanapun ini adalah urusan pribadi anaknya. Ini berkaitan dengan perasaan dan bukan Jessica yang menjalaninya melainkan Baekhyun.

"Perasaanmu pada Sehun bagaimana?"

"Masih.. sama," jawab Baekhyun.

 _Ya, masih sama bukan, kurasa tidak ada yang berubah tentang perasaanku pada Sehun oppa_

"Perasaanmu mungkin belum berubah tetapi telah terbagi," Jessica memperjelas yang mana berhasil membuat Baekhyun terhenyak. Ibunya benar, perasaannya telah terbagi pada orang lain selain Sehun. Dan itu tidaklah benar. "Baekkie, jika perasaanmu masih tetap sama terhadap Sehun maka tidak akan ada 'lelaki ini' dihatimu. Kau mungkin bisa mencintai seseorang disaat yang bersamaan, namun keduanya belum tentu memiliki kedudukan yang sama dihatimu."

"..." Baekhyun kembali merebahkan kepalanya pada paha Jessica, mencari tempat sandaran yang nyaman dan menenangkan untuk memikirkan kembali apa yang kini tengah melanda hatinya.

 _Apakah aku jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol ahjussi?_

 _Mungkin mommy benar, ini hanya semacam perasaan kagum karena sosok ahjussi membuatku seolah menemukan sosok daddy_

 _Tapi... tolong jelaskan tentang debaran ini?_

Baekhyun menaruh telapak tangannya didada untuk merasakan degup jantungnya setiap kali ia mengingat Chanyeol. Otaknya seakan menstimulasi jantung agar berdetak melebihi batas normal bahkan hanya dengan menyebut namanya.

 _Chanyeol..ahjussi_

Deg

 _Chanyeol... ahjussi..._

Deg..Deg

 _Park Chanyeol..._

Deg..Deg..Deg

 _Jika ini bukan jatuh cinta, lantas apa?..._

"Kalau boleh mommy tahu, siapa dia?"

Deg

Jessica mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut sembari menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun tentang identitas dari lelaki yang telah berhasil mencuri hati Baekhyun dari Sehun.

"Seseorang.. mom.." Baekhyun belum siap untuk mengungkapkan siapa gerangan sosok yang telah membuat hatinya gundah gulana seperti ini. Cukuplah Jessica mengetahui keburukannya dengan tak mampu menjaga hatinya hanya untuk Sehun. "... seseorang."

Jessica tidak berucap apapun lagi namun ia tetap mengusap kepala Baekhyun, tidak ingin mengurangi rasa nyaman bagi putrinya. Saat ini yang Baekhyun butuhkan ialah dukungan darinya. Ia tidak ingin menghakimi Baekhyun akan perasaannya yang sedang labil. Jessica juga pernah merasa menjadi seorang remaja yang terombang-ambing akan gelora asmara. Disaat seperti ini yang dibutuhkan adalah dukungan serta tempat berbagi. Ia tidak akan mengatakan bahwa apa yang tengah berlaku pada Baekhyun itu benar, karena sesungguhnya itu tidaklah benar terlebih di saat Baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih. Namun hidup selalu menawarkan sebuah pilihan dan Jessica hanya dapat mengawasi serta memberikan nasihat karena pada akhirnya si pembuat keputusan ialah Baekhyun sendiri. Baekhyun adalah pihak yang akan menjalani apapun keputusan yang kelak diambil olehnya.

Bukan Jessica

Bukan pula Kris sang ayah

o)(o

Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali telunjuk Chanyeol menekan tombol _backspace_ pada _keyboar_ _d_ laptopnya karena kesalahan pengetikan yang ia lakukan.

Takk!

Ia menekan tombol _enter_ menggunakan jari tengah dengan keras, tak peduli jika seandainya _keyboard_ laptopnya bisa saja rusak. Karena saat ini otaknya sedang tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Sepanjang perjalanan dari La Vince menuju ke kantor pikirannya tidak tenang. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk mendoktrin pikirannya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, namun ia tetap merasa gelisah.

Rasa takut akan kejadian yang pernah menimpa Baixian dulu membuat Chanyeol dibayangi akan keputusannya menolak permintaan Baekhyun untuk menumpang pada mobilnya. Hal itulah yang sejak tadi menjadi buah pikirannya.

 _Apakah Baekhyun baik-baik saja?_

 _Apakah Sehun yang menjemputnya?_

 _Apakah ia sampai dirumah dengan selamat?_

" _Damn it_!" umpat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia merasa segelisah ini hingga mulutnya mengeluarkan umpatan. Ia bangkit dari kursi, berkacak pinggang lalu mondar-mandi didepan meja kerjanya dengan kepala agak mendongak.

Tok! Tok!

Tap

Gerakan Chanyeol terhenti dan ia menoleh kearah pintu ruangannya yang diketuk dari luar. Chanyeol melirik jam dinding yang terpajang didinding kantornya yang dicat broken white. Jarum pendek menunjukkan angka 6 sedang jarum panjang berhenti di angka 3, itu tandanya sudah melewati batas jam pulang kantor. Tapi ia ingat tadi sempat meminta Sooyoung untuk menyiapkan notulen meeting yang baru saja mereka lakukan di La Vince.

"Masuk."

Cklekk! Sosok Sooyoung muncul begitu pintu terbuka.

"Sajangnim, notulen meetingnya sudah selesai," Sooyoung menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna biru pada Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih Sooyoung-ssi."

"Apa masih ada yang harus saya kerjakan sajangnim?"

"Tidak, cukup untuk hari ini."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi sajangnim," Chanyeol memberi anggukan dan membiarkan Sooyoung keluar dari ruangannya sementara ia mendudukkan diri disofa yang berada diruang kerjanya yang berukuran cukup luas itu.

Chanyeol merogoh ponsel disaku celananya tampak menimbang akan sesuatu. Jika kalian berfikir bahwa Chanyeol akan menelpon atau mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun maka kalian salah. Bagaimana ia bisa menelpon atau mengirim pesan jika nomor ponsel Baekhyun saja ia tidak memilikinya.

 **To : My Son**

 **Apa kau dirumah?**

Chanyeol mengirimkan pesan kepada Sehun, menanyakan apakah anaknya itu kini berada dirumah atau sedang diluar. Dan jawaban Sehun datang tak lama berselang.

 **From : My Son**

 **Aku di kampus mengerjakan tugas** **, appa**

 **Waeyo?**

 _Dikampus?_

 _Sehun masih dikampus mengerjakan tugas?_

 _Lalu Baekhyun?_

 **To : My Son**

 **Mengerjakan tugas atau kencan bersama kekasihmu?**

Well, Chanyeol berharap Sehun mengatakan 'tidak appa' namun jika demikian itu bisa diasumsikan ia tidak menjemput Baekhyun, atau belum?

 **From : My Son**

 **Hahaha! Tidak**

 **Baekhyun tadi mengerjakan tugas di La Vince**

 **Aku bermaksud menjemputnya tetapi ia bilang tidak ingin menggangguku**

"APA?" sentak Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengeluarkan nada tinggi setelah membaca pesan dari Sehun.

 _Baekhyun pulang sendiri?_

Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa dan melangkah cepat menuju meja kerjanya untuk menyambar kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak disana lalu berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

 _She is Baekhyun_

Dan gerakan tangannya terhenti sebelum sempat menyentuh gagang pintu ketika bisikan itu seolah menyadarkan dirinya.

 _She's not Baixian_

Tangan Chanyeol yang tertahan diudara perlahan mengepal seolah menggambarkan bagaimana keras dirinya mencoba untuk kembali pada realita. Ia hampir saja lepas kendali hanya karena membaca pesan singkat balasan dari Sehun bahwa ia tidak mengantar Baekhyun pulang.

Dengan langkah gontai Chanyeol melangkah kembali kearah sofa dan menjatuhkan tubuh tingginya disana dalam keadaan lemas seakan kehilangan tenaganya.

 _Ini tidak benar_

Ponsel Chanyeol kembali bergetar tanda masuknya sebuah pesan dan itu dari Sehun, padahal pesannya yang tadi belum dibalas oleh Chanyeol.

 **From : My Son**

Apa appa pulang kerumah?

Mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun telah pulang sendiri kerumahnya maka kecil kemungkinan Sehun akan membawa Baekhyun kerumah mereka. Chanyeolpun mengetikkan balasan untuk Sehun.

 **To : My Son**

Ya, appa pulang

Chanyeol sedang dalam proses menjauhi Baekhyun, bukan menjauhi anaknya. Maka jika Baekhyun tidak berada dirumahnya, ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak pulang.

o)(o

Baekhyun memangku dagunya menggunakan telapak tangan dengan kedua bola matanya tertuju pada satu objek, yakni layar ponselnya. Keberadaan Hera yang tengah mengoceh ini itu sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Baekhyun. Hera menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi merasa terabaikan karena ia sudah bercerita dari A sampai dengan Z tentang dosennya yang menyebalkan namun Baekhyun ternyata tengah termenung seraya memandang layar ponselnya.

Hera memajukan badannya untuk melihat kiranya apa yang tengah dilihat Baekhyun hingga membuat pikiran sahabatnya tersebut tidak berada ditempatnya berada kini.

"Cck..cck.." setelah melihat apa gerangan yang mengalihkan pikiran serta perhatian sahabatnya tersebut, Hera berdecak dibarengi gelengan kepala.

Ctakkk

"Eh!" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya setelah mendengar suara jari Hera yang dijentikkan tepat didepan wajahnya. Seolah barusan ia sedang dihipnotis dan kini telah kembali tersadar.

"Apa menariknya memandang foto Jenie dan kekasihnya Baek?"

"Huh?"

"Sejak tadi kau memandangi foto Jenie dan kekasihnya."

"Kau tahu itu kekasih Jenie?"

"Aigoo~ bagaimana aku tidak tahu jika setiap memposting foto dengan lelaki itu maka Jenie akan menyertakan emoticon hati serta hastag 'myboyfie' atau 'lovelyboyfie' yahh semacam itulah."

"Aku..jarang memperhatikan caption di sebuah postingan," aku Baekhyun polos.

"Aku tak heran, entah kenapa," Hera mengedikkan bahunya. "Lalu kenapa kau memperhatikan foto Jenie dan kekasihnya, kau belum menjawabku."

"Bukan karena apa-apa, hanya... mereka terlihat serasi."

"Hm, meskipun perbedaan usia mereka cukup mencolok," sahut Hera. "Itu seperti jika kau disandingkan dengan ahjussi tampan, ayah Sehun sunbae," Hera terkekeh kecil mulai menggoda Baekhyun.

Diam-diam itulah yang tengah dipikirkan Baekhyun, kemungkinan jika dirinya benar-benar memiliki perasaan pada Chanyeol. Apakah dirinya akan tampak serasi jika berdiri berdampingan dengan Chanyeol? Seperti Jenie dan kekasihnya.

"Hhh…" helaan nafas berat yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun bukanlah pertama kalinya Hera dengar untuk hari ini. Yang terekam olehnya ada sekitar 6 kali, bisa jadi yang tidak terekam oleh ingatannya lebih dari itu.

"Kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja?"

"Kau seharusnya bertanya, apa kau baik-baik saja," Baekhyun mengoreksi.

"Toh memiliki maksud yang sama," jawab Hera. "Jadi?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

"Cckk kau mau mengelak dari interogasi ya?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Memangnya aku ini seorang pelaku kejahatan yang harus menerima interogasi?"

"Jadi kenapa?" Hera bukan tipe yang mudah menyerah untuk mengulik lebih dalam jika dirinya sudah merasa penasaran.

"Bukan hal yang terlalu penting," jawab Baekhyun.

"Kalau tidak penting seharusnya tidak akan mengganggu pikiranmu, Baek."

 _Tepat sekali_

Tapi bagaimana bisa Baekhyun bercerita pada Hera yang sering menggodanya tentang Chanyeol ahjussi

"Aku hanya berfikir tentang sesuatu setelah membaca novel diruang kerja daddy," Well, jangan heran jika bakat mengarang cerita Kris turun kepada sang anak.

"Novel apa?"

"Hmm.. aku lupa judulnya," Baekhyun tampak berfikir, mengingat-ingat sebuah judul novel yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ia baca.

"Memangnya novel tersebut bercerita tentang apa?"

"Tentang seorang… lelaki.." Baekhyun pikir akan terlalu terbaca oleh Hera yang sudah mengenalnya sejak lama jika dirinya mengatakan 'perempuan' maka ia memilih jalur aman. "… yang jatuh cinta pada gadis lain, sementara dirinya telah memiliki kekasih."

"Ahh..dia sedang bermain hati?"

"Y..yeahh kurang lebih begitu," angguk Baekhyun. "Bagaimana menurutmu permasalahan hati..yang seperti itu Hera ya?"

Kini gantian Hera yang memangku dagunya menggunakan telapak tangan kirinya seraya berfikir jawaban apa yang dapat ia berikan atas pertanyaan Baekhyun tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk bahwa pertanyaan tersebut merupakan kamuflase dari apa yang tengah dialami oleh sahabatnya kini.

"Apa lelaki tersebut benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis ini?"

"Huhh?"

"Apa lelaki tersebut yakin bahwa dia memang jatuh cinta pada di gadis," terang Hera. "Kau tahu, terkadang manusia sering salah menafsirkan perasaannya sendiri. Mungkin ini hanya sebuah fiksi tetapi fiksi selalu berangkat dari sebuah realita yang terjadi disekeliling kita. Seseorang bisa saja keliru terhadap perasaannya sendiri pada sosok yang dipikirnya telah membuatnya jatuh cinta."

"Begitu ya," angguk Baekhyun. Ucapan Hera persis seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya semalam.

"Kau sudah membaca ceritanya sampai habis?"

"Ng.. belum," geleng Baekhyun.

 _Well, ceritanya belum tentu akan bermula Hera-ya_

"Kemungkinan pertama adalah dia hanya merasa kagum pada gadis tersebut, mungkin gadis tersebut memiliki apa yang tidak dimiliki oleh kekasihnya," ujar Hera. "Pasangan itu tidaklah selalu memiliki kesamaan, namun hal tersebut yang membuat pasangan saling melengkapi. Tetapi bagaimana jika kau dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Hal seperti ini dapat memicu kekeliruan dalam menangkap maksud dari hati kita sendiri."

"Lalu kemungkinan kedua?"

"Lelaki tersebut memang jatuh cinta pada si gadis," jawab Hera.

"Alasannya?"

"Ada banyak hal yang dapat melatarbelakangi seseorang jatuh cinta, Baekkie."

"Bukankah perasaan kagum juga dapat menjadi penyebab?" kejar Baekhyun.

"Hmm… bisa jadi."

"Lantas bagaimana kau menjelaskan kemungkinan pertama tadi?"

"Kagum dan suka itu menurutku memiliki sedikit kesamaan, jika kau mengagumi seseorang maka dapat ditarik kesimpulan kau memiliki rasa suka terhadapnya," jawab Hera. "Sedang kagum dan cinta itu memiliki perbedaan. Kau belum tentu mencintai sosok yang kau kagumi bukan. Kau mengagumi suara Yonghwa sunbaenim di klub choir tetapi itu tidak berarti kau jatuh cinta padanya bukan. Kagum bukan berarti jatuh cinta tetapi kagum dapat menjadi pemicu seseorang jatuh cinta. Jadi kesimpulannya, si tokoh lelaki ini hanya perlu memastikan kembali apakah hatinya yang telah jatuh cinta pada gadis ini atau hanya indera penglihatannya yang telah mengaburkan sistem kerja perasaannya."

"Begitu… ya."

"Baek, seseorang tidak bisa mencintai dua orang yang berbeda diwaktu yang bersamaan."

 _Tapi!_

Baekhyun nyaris membalas ucapan Hera dengan mengatakan apa yang semalam Jessica katakan padanya tentang ia bisa saja jatuh cinta dengan dua lelaki disaat bersamaan tetapi keduanya belum tentu memiliki kedudukan yang sama dihatinya. Tapi jika ia mengatakan demikian Hera mungkin saja mencurigainya.

"Lantas… bagaimana jika si tokoh lelaki memang jatuh cinta pada sigadis ini?"

"Saranku ia memilih yang kedua."

"Apa?" Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. "Mak..maksudku kenapa ia harus memilih yang kedua?"

"Jika ia yakin jatuh cinta pada sigadis tersebut maka seharusnya ia memilih sigadis bukan kekasihnya."

"Tapi..kenapa?"

"Karena, like what Johnny Depp said 'If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one. Because…" Hera menjeda sesaat, tidak tahu saja jika Baekhyun ketar-ketir menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya. ".. if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second. Simple dan masuk akal," Hera menyelesaikan.

 _If you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second…_

 _If you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second…_

 _Tapi aku… mencintai Sehun…_

 _ **Masihkah?**_

 **Ya**

 _ **Lalu perasaan apa yang k**_ _ **au**_ _ **miliki untuk Chanyeol ahjussi?**_

Bukannya mendapatkan jawaban atas kegundahan hatinya, Baekhyun justru bertambah gundah gulana berkat ucapan Hera. Well, ini tidak akan menjadi begitu rumit jika seandainya _the second one isn't her boyfriend's father_. Ada begitu banyak lelaki didunia ini, kenapa perasaan tersebut justru hadir untuk seorang Park Chanyeol ayah dari Park Sehun, kekasihnya.

o)(o

 _Pinku pinku!_

Sehun mendelik tidak percaya akan sebuah chat yang masuk disaat dirinya tengah fokus dengan materi perkuliahan yang diberikan oleh dosen didepan kelas. Sehun duduk dibangku nomor empat dari depan tepat disudut, jika ia berkutat dengan ponselnya tidak akan terlalu terlihat oleh sang dosen.

 _ **?**_

Dan Sehun hanya membalas chat tersebut dengan tanda tanya (?) apa maksudnya mengirim chat seperti itu. Bukannya Sehun tidak mengetahui apa maksudanya 'pinku pinku' itu. Ia mengingat dengan baik kalau itu adalah nama boneka yang diberikan oleh seseorang yang baru saja mengirimkan pesan tersebut padanya. Dan getaran ponselnya menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Dan kali ini onyx Sehun yang dibuat membola.

Deg

"Pinku…pinku…" gumam Sehun.

Seseorang diseberang sana mengirimkan sebuah foto boneka Rillakuma berwarna merah muda yang tidak asing lagi untuk Sehun. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia tak melihat boneka tersebut. Ia mengembalikan boneka tersebut pada sipemberi sebelum ia mengantarkan sipemberi pergi untuk meraih impiannya.

 _ **Sunbae masih menyimpannya?**_

 _Kau terkejut bukan?_

 _Ngaku!_

 _Apa kau tahu kalau boneka ini limited edition? Harganya mahal dan aku membelinya dengan menabung uang jajanku. Mana mungkin aku membuangnya setelah kau mengembalikannya padaku. Cck Hunnie tega sekali pada Pinku Pinku_

Sehun nyaris terbawa suasana jika saja tidak mendengar alasan kenapa sipengirim sekaligus sipemberi boneka yang mereka beri nama Pinku Pinku itu masih menyimpan boneka tersebut.

 _ **Yeahh, mungkin**_ _ **sunbae**_ _ **bisa memberikannya pada kekasih**_ _ **sunbae**_

 _Aku tidak akan memberikannya karena ini tidak kubeli untuknya_

 _Hunnie_

 _ **Hmm**_

 _Apa kau berdebar ketika melihat foto Pinku Pinku?_

Bagaimana Sehun menjelaskan sosoknya didalam kehidupan Sehun dimasa lalu? Selalu ada masa dimana Sehun tidak perlu mengatakan namun ia dapat mengerti dan menangkap maksud Sehun meski hanya dengan tatapan ataupun bahasa tubuhnya.

 _ **Menurut sunbae?**_

 _Kau pasti berdebar ^^_

Sehun memijit pelipisnya setelah membaca balasan dari seseorang diseberang sana. Apa maksud dan tujuan dari pertanyaan tersebut sebenarnya.

 _ **Well, aku tidak ingin memberikan harapan untuk seseorang yang belum bisa move on**_

Sudut bibir Sehun tertarik keatas merasa berhasil membuat seseorang diseberang sana merasa kesal. Siapa yang memulai permainan mengenang masa lalu, dia bukan.

 _Ayo bertemu dan kita buktikan siapa yang sebenarnya belum move on :p_

 _ **Menantangku ya?**_

 _ **Jangan hanya berkata, jika sunbae muncul dihadapanku saat ini juga hatiku tidak akan bergetar**_

 _Yang benar xD_

 _ **Aku bukan seekor Myrmeleontidae yang berjalan mundur untuk menggali masa lalu yang telah kukubur**_

Setelah mengirim balasan tersebut Sehun menaruh ponsenya diatas meja dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada dosen yang tengah berbicara didepan kelas.

1 menit

3 menit

5 menit

Sehun melirik layar ponselnya yang bergeming tak terlihat ada pendar berwarna hijau yang menandakan adanya pesan atau chat masuk. Memang sedari tadi tidak ada pesan atau chat yang masuk karena ponselnya ia setting dalam mode getar.

 _Aku perkataanku terlalu…_

 _Ahh tentu saja tidak, itulah kenyataannya bukan?_

Maka Sehun berusaha mengabaikan perasaan bersalah akan pesan chat terakhir yang dikirimnya sebagai balasan tersebut. Dan ia mulai membalik lembar buku materi perkuliahan ke halaman yang selanjutnya saat sang dosen melanjutkan penjelasan seraya meminta para mahasiswa untuk membuka halaman berikutnya.

Tapi mata Sehun tak dapat untuk berhenti melirik kearah ponselnya yang masih bergeming. Sehun rasa ia sudah tidak waras ketika dimenit ke 10 dia meraih ponselnya.

 _ **Sunbae, kau marah?**_

Setelah mengetik seperti itu dan mengirimnya, Sehun menaruh kembali ponselnya diatas meja. Mengembalikan atensi pada dosen namun sesekali melirik kearah ponselnya. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu melakukan itu karena jika seseorang diseberang sana membalas chat darinya makan ponsel tersebut akan bergetar.

3 menit

5 menit

7 menit

Drrrttt

Dughh

"Akhh!" Sehun meringis pelan dengan kerutan dihidung menahan rasa nyeri pada tempurung lututnya yang baru saja terantuk laci meja. Beberapa teman kuliahnya tampak melirik Sehun karena mendengar sedikit kegaduhan diruang kelas yang sepi dan hanya terdengar suara dosen mereka.

"Sehun-ssi?" Sehun mendongak menatap dosennya yang berada didepan kelas. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ye, ye sonsaengnim," jawab Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan begitu dosennya kembali menghadap papan tulis dan mulai meneruskan kembali penjelasannya. Sehun meraih ponsel yang telah berhasil membuat dirinya terkejut, lututnya terantuk laci meja hingga menjadi perhatian beberapa teman dikelasnya dan terakhir ditegur oleh dosennya.

 _Marah kenapa?_

Marah kenapa katanya? Tentu saja karena balasan chat ku sebelumnya

Ccckk lamban

 _ **Tentu saja karena balasan chat ku tadi**_

 _Aku baru selesai mandi Hunnie, baru saja mau mengecek balasan chat darimu tapi kau sudah mengirim chat kembali_

WHAT? MANDI KATANYA?

Sehun merasa begitu bodoh, ketika dirinya disini merasa begitu bersalah. Seseorang diseberang sana bahkan baru akan membaca isi pesan chatnya karena 17 menit yang lalu ia sedang mandi.

 _Hunnie mengkhawatirkan perasaanku ya?_

APA-APAAN?

 _ **Jangan terlalu percaya diri sunbae, nanti kepalamu membesar seperti balon udara**_

 _Hahaha aigoo kyeopta, uri Hunnie jinja kyeopta_

Well, Sehun seharusnya marah dan bertambah kesal setelah membaca balasan dari seseorang diseberang sana. Namun jantungnya memang pengkhianat begitupula dengan telinganya yang perlahan memerah.

 _Anata ga inakute sabishidesu ^^_

Deg

Deg

Bahasa Jepang adalah bahasa ketiga yang Sehun pelajari saat dirinya masih dibangku sekolah dulu. Tinggal di California pada saat dirinya masih kecil membuat ia belajar bahasa Inggris dengan begitu cepat. Dan saat sang ayah memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea, ia pun memperdalam bahasa Koreanya karena telah lama tak tinggal di negeri kelahirannya tersebut. Dan dibangku SMU ia tertarik untuk mempelajari bahasa Jepang yang mana menuntunnya untuk bergabung di klub bahasa Jepang serta menjadi perwakilan sekolah dalam kompetisi debat. Maka sangat tidak mungkin jika Sehun tidak mengerti apa maksud dari chat yang diketik dalam bahasa Jepang tersebut.

 _ **Ominogashinaku**_

Send

Dan rasa sesal muncul semudah dirinya memencet tombol send untuk mengirimkan balasan chat tersebut.

Dan kenapa ia harus merasa menyesal?

 _:p_

Sehun nyaris menendang kaki meja begitu mendapat balasan chat yang sedetik lalu membuatnya berdebar dan menimbulkan rasa bersalah ketika ia menjawabnya dengan balasan seperti itu. Lihat saja balasan dari sipengirim yang hanya berupa emoticon mengejek. Menyebalkan sekali bukan, maka Sehun memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatan berkirim chat dengan 'masa lalu' nya tersebut.

o)(o

Sehun memasuki ruang makan sambil mengetikkan pesan balasan pada sang ayah kalau ia tidak masalah jika Chanyeol tidak pulang kerumah malam ini karena dengan begitu ia bisa berduaan dengan Baekhyun.

 **From : Appa**

 **Pastikan kau tidak keluar dari jalur, son**

Sehun terkekeh pelan membaca pesan balasan tersebut lalu mendudukkan dirinya dikursi makan dengan kamera ponselnya terarah pada punggung Baekhyun yang mengenakan apron yang biasa digunakan oleh Chanyeol ketika memasak. Lalu mengirimkan foto tersebut pada Chanyeol pesan chat.

 _ **Calon menantu appa hihi**_

Diseberang sana Chanyeol baru saja meraih jasnya untuk segera pulang karena pekerjaannya mengecek serta menandatangani beberapa dokumen penting telah selesai. Ponselnya yang bergetar membuat ia merogoh kembali benda berlayar datar tersebut dari saku celananya dan tertegun ketika mendapati sebuah foto punggung seseorang yang familiar dikirimkan oleh Sehun lengkap dengan sebuah pesan yang menjatuhkan Chanyeol ketitik terbawah ' calon menantu appa'

 _Ya, sampaikan salam appa pada calon menantu_

 _Maaf tidak bisa bergabung untuk makan malam denganmu dan calon menantu_

 _ **Gwechana appa**_

 _ **Dengan begitu aku bisa suap-suapan dengan Baekkie hihi**_

Helaan nafas berat menguar dari bibir apel Chanyeol dan dengan berat ia mengetikkan balasan untuk Sehun.

 _Enjoy ur time, son_

 _ **Thanks appa,**_

 _ **You're the best!**_

Chanyeol tersenyum membaca kalimat 'you're the best' tersebut. Bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar kalimat tersebut diucapkan dan ditujukan kepadanya. Baik itu dari sang ayah yang merasa telah berhasil mendidik Chanyeol hingga mampu memimpin Settledom. Juga dari para staff yang memuji kepemimpinan Chanyeol. Namun ketika Sehun yang mengucapkannya, kalimat itu memiliki makna yang begitu dalam. Karena Sehun adalah anaknya, jika anaknya merasa ia adalah yang terbaik maka bagi Chanyeol ia telah berhasil memberikan yang terbaik untuk Sehun.

Dan mengingat perasaan miliknya yang muncul terhadap Baekhyun belakangan ini membuat rasa bersalah pada sang anak timbul kepermukaan. Jika Sehun mengetahui perasaan tidak wajar tersebut, masihkah ia mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah yang terbaik?

Dan dikediaman Park, Sehun menaruh ponselnya diatas meja sambil memusatkan perhatian pada Baekhyun yang tengah mengaduk kuah _kimchi jigae_. Hari ini Baekhyun kembali mampir dan berinisiatif membuatkan makan malam untuk Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sedang menantang dirinya sendiri untuk mencoba lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol dan mencari tahu tentang kebenaran perasaan yang berkecamuk didadanya saat ini. Baekhyun berharap dengan begitu ia dapat meyakinkan bahwa perasaan itu benar adanya sebuah perasaan kagum.

"Appa tidak pulang malam ini," ucap Sehun.

Trang!

Baekhyun terkejut, hingga membuat gagang spatula menyenggol pinggiran panci karena informasi yang baru saja disampaikan Sehun. Chanyeol tidak akan pulang kekediaman ini malam ini.

 _Lalu bagaimana dengannya?_

 _Dia datang kemari untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol_

 _Bertemu dengan Chanyeol?_

Glekk!

"Chagiya, ada apa?" Sehun bangkit menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Ti..tidak, tadi tersenggol pinggiran panci oppa."

"Tapi tanganmu tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa," geleng Baekhyun. Mendadak semangatnya memudar begitu saja setelah mengetahui bahwa kepala keluarga Park tersebut tidak akan pulang malam ini.

 _Lalu kenapa? Kau masih bisa bertemu dengannya lain waktu bukan?_

 _Disini, dihadapanmu, ada Sehun kekasihmu Baekhyun_

Suara dikepalanya seolah menjadi alarm pengingat bahwa tak sepantasnya Baekhyun merasa sebegitu kecewanya dengan ketidakhadiran Chanyeol. Karena ada Sehun yang juga masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya, pemilik sebagian hatinya.

Sebagian hatimu?

Grepp

Baekhyun memeluk Sehun dan menyandarkan pipinya pada dada Sehun, dimana jantung kekasihnya itu berada. Sehun mengerjap sebentar agak terkejut karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya. Namun ia segera membalas pelukan tersebut dan mengelus kepala serta punggung Baekhyun lembut.

"Ada apa hmm?" Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan kepala.

Sehun telah mengenal Baekhyun selama 3 tahun lamanya. Baekhyun adalah kekasih keduanya namun dengan gadis mungil inilah ia menjalin hubungan begitu lama. Maka dimata Sehun tidak ada satupun hal didiri Baekhyun yang luput dari perhatiannya. Ia perhatikan tingkah laku Baekhyun agak berbeda belakangan ini. Ia seperti memiliki beban pikiran namun belum dapat membaginya. Sehun ingin bertanya namun ia tahu Baekhyun akan menceritakannya jika ia sudah siap. Karena begitulah Baekhyun yang dikenalnya.

Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sehun mencoba untuk memancing degupan yang pernah hadir setiap kali Sehun dan dirinya berpelukan. Detakan itu masih ada, namun begitu lemah dan Baekhyun khawatir jika itu bisa menghilang. Seperti seseorang yang sedang dalam masa koma, jika garis pada kardiograf menghilang maka itu menjadi sebuah pertanda bahwa sipemilik jantung telah pergi.

Ada kegelisahan dan keresahan dalam pelukan mereka dan Sehun dapat merasakan itu. Namun ia tak memiliki petunjuk apapun kenapa kekasihnya seperti itu. Ia berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya karena seperti yang telah dikatakan, Baekhyun akan mengatakannya jika ia telah siap.

"Saranghae," ucap Sehun lembut.

"Hmmm…." Dengung Baekhyun. "… nado.."

o)(o

 _Old friends_

 _Old times_

 _And old wine_

Itu adalah deretan hal yang disukai oleh Chanyeol, dan ia tidak menampik ketika Jay mengatakan ia berwajah tampan namun begitu kuno. Itulah kenapa hingga kini ia sulit move on dari Baixian. Bagaimana ia bisa move on jika benda peninggalan Baixian saja masih ia simpan dengan baik. Jam saku yang berisi fotonya dan Baixian didalamnya. Sambil menyesap wine, Chanyeol memandang foto hitam putih dimana ia tersenyum begitu lepas dan gadis disebelahnya terlihat begitu cantik dengan senyuman bulan sabit favoritnya.

 _ **Beijing, 1996**_

 _Song Qian bersedekap dengan dagu ditegakkan dihadapan Chanyeol dan Jay sementara Baixian terkekeh pelan melihat pose yang dilakukan oleh Song Qian._

" _Aku sudah bertemu dengan yeye dan nainai," ujar Baekhyun. "Bahkan aku melihat sendiri foto masa remaja yeye bersama dengan kekasihnya yang telah tiada tersebut."_

" _Aku tetap tidak mempercayai hal seperti itu," keukeuh Jay mempertahankan pemikirannya bahwa reinkarnasi itu tidak ada._

" _Kau ini keras kepala sekali sih!" Song Qian menuding Jay dengan telunjuknya._

" _Sudahlah Song Qian," timpal Chanyeol. "Kau tidak boleh memaksa seseorang untuk mempercayai hal yang tidak dapat ia percayai."_

" _Tapi aku tidak berbohong."_

" _Aku tidak mengatakan kau berbohong," sahut Jay._

" _Jay hanya mengatakan kalau ia tidak mempercayai hal seperti reinkarnasi, Song Qian," sambung Xiao Lu pula. "Omong-omong aku merasa menyesal tidak bisa ikut ke Hubei karena jatuh sakit."_

" _Lain waktu kau harus ikut serta Xiao Lu," Xiao Lu mengangguk._

" _Apa yeye dan nainai banyak bercerita ?" tanya Xiao Lu._

" _Ya, nainai menceritakan beberapa hal termasuk cerita yang sudah jarang diceritakan dizaman sekarang," jawab Song Qian._

" _Aku tertarik dengan salah satu ceri_ _ta_ _nainai."_

" _Cerita yang mana?" tanya Song Qian pada Baixian. Sementara itu para lelaki mendengarkan sambil menikmati kue kering buatan ibu Song Qian._

" _Tentang keajaiban diantara dua orang anak manusia yang ditakdrikan untuk menjadi belahan jiwa," jawab Baixian. Dan diam-diam sudut matanya melirik Chanyeol yang gerakan mengunyahnya terhenti begitu mendengar jawaban Baixian. "… itu disebut benang takdir dimana dua anak manusia terhubung akan sebuah benang merah sebagai sepasang kekasih, terlepas dari waktu, tempat ataupun keadaan. Benang merah tersebut mungkin dapat meregang dan kusut namun ia tidak akan terputus. Karena benang merah itu adalah takdir yang mengikat dua anak manusia ini. Tidakkah menurut kalian ini mirip dengan konsep tentang belahan jiwa, soulmate?"_

 _Hening sesaat setelah penuturan Baixian mengenai benang merah yang berkaitan dengan belahan jiwa. Tampaknya para remaja itu tengah memikirkan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh sahabat mereka tersebut. Maklum saja, Baixian ini adalah penikmat kisah roma_ _n_ _klasik. Tak jarang dirinya mampir ke perpustakaan kota untuk meminjam buku karya Shakespeare untuk dibaca sebagai dongeng sebelum tidur._

 _Dalam keheningan yang senyap dua pasang kepingan bunda_ _r_ _bertemu untuk beberapa detik sebelum salah satunya mengerjap pelan lalu bibir sipemilik mata mengulas senyum kecil dengan wajah ditundukkan. Dan semu kemerahan menjalar dipipinya. Sementara kepingan bundar yang lebih besar perlahan mengecil menimbulkan kerutan diujung matanya karena tertarik oleh sebentuk senyuman disudut bibirnya._

Chanyeol menaruh gelas yang masih menyisakan setengah dari wine yang telah diminumnya lalu kembali memusatkan perhatian pada jam saku pemberian Baixian.

"Apa maksud dari senyumanmu waktu itu Baixian?"

…

"Apakah itu caramu menunjukkan bahwa… kau memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku?"

…

"Dan aku begitu bodoh, pengecut, mengatasnamankan persahabatan untuk tetap menahan diri dan membiarkan kau menunggu hingga membuatmu tak pernah mendengarnya… aku jatuh cinta padamu..sejak lama… maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Chanyeol pikir ia pastilah sudah kehilangan kewarasannya atau mungkin alkohol membuat isi kepalanya menjadi agak berantakan.

Bukan, bukan wine tetapi Baekhyun, Wu Baekhyun yang telah membuat isi kepalanya berantakan

Sudah sejak lama Chanyeol tak membiarkan dirinya terlarut dalam kenangan tentang Baixian. Ia hanya mengingat cinta pertamanya ketika memandang jam saku, dan ia telah berjanji untuk selalu tersenyum ketika menatap foto mereka berdua. Tidak boleh ada perasaan menyesal dan kesedihan yang ia perlihatkan pada Baixian. Namun semenjak Baekhyun muncul semuanya menjadi tidak sinkron. Ia tidak berada pada jalur yag seharusnya ia lewati. Ia nyaris melenceng dan membahayakan diri serta keluarganya.

 _itu disebut benang takdir dimana dua anak manusia terhubung akan sebuah benang merah sebagai sepasang kekasih, terlepas dari waktu, tempat ataupun keadaan. Benang merah tersebut mungkin dapat meregang dan kusut namun ia tidak akan terputus. Karena benang merah itu adalah takdir yang mengikat dua anak manusia ini_

"Aku ingin benang merah tersebut mengikat kita Baixian," lirih Chanyeol seraya mengelus wajah Baixian pada foto hitam putih di jam saku. "Mengikat Park Chanyeol dan Bian Baixian… bukan takdir seperti ini yang kuinginkan."

" _Mungkin itu juga cocok dengan konsep reinkarnasi," celetuk Song Qian. Jay memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Song Qian yang sepertinya telah menjadi maniak akan hal-hal berbau reinkarnasi._

" _Lagi, reinkarnasi, yang benar saja," dengus Jay. "Dimana letak kesamaan konsepnya dengan ret thread atau soulmate ini?"_

" _Benang merah tersebut mungkin dapat meregang dan kusut namun ia tidak akan terputus karena benang merah tersebut adalah takdir yang mengikat dua anak manusia ini," Song Qian mengulang ucapan Baixian degan fasih seakan ia telah menghafalnya. "Meregang dan kusut dapat diartikan dengan perpisahan baik itu dipisahkan oleh kematian ataupun tidak."_

" _Dan jika kematian yang memisahkan maka ia akan mengalami reinkarnasi?" jengah Jay._

" _Tentu saja, lihat saja yeye dan nainai," sahut Song Qian tidak mau mengalah._

" _Astaga, aku sudah sangat cukup dengan hal tentang reinkarnasi ini, Qian."_

" _Sudahlah," Baixian menengahi. "Tidak peduli bagaimana konsep tentang belahan jiwa ini terjadi pada sepasang anak manusia, tapi aku percaya tentang benang takdir yang mengikat pada pasangan. Karena jika mereka tidak terikat benang merah takdir maka mereka tidak akan bersatu."_

" _Aku setuju dengan itu," sahut Xiao Lu lalu melakukan toss dengan Baixian._

" _Kurasa aku juga setuju dengan itu," angguk Chanyeol._

o)(o

Baekhyun termenung didepan counter kasir yang kebetulan sedang sepi membuat Jisoo yang baru saja menaruh nampan diatas counter mengeryitkan dahinya bingung. Belakangan ini ia sering menemukan Baekhyun tengah termenung dan tatapannya tidak focus.

"Baekhyun-ah," panggil Jisoo membuat kedua bahu Baekhyun tersentak pelan karena suara Jisoo yang mengejutkannya.

"Oh! Ya oppa?"

"Apa kau sedang sakit?"

"Ti..tidak kok oppa, kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat tidak dalam kondisi yang baik beberapa hari ini Baekhyun-ah," Baekhyun nyengir garing tidak menyangka bahwa perubahan sikapnya menjadi perhatian Jisoo. "Jika kau sedang tidak sakit, apa kau sedang memiliki masalah?"

"Tidak juga," geleng Baekhyun. "Entahlah… apa ini bisa dikatakan masalah."

"Oppa tidak akan memintamu untuk bercerita tetapi oppa harap hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu dapat terselesaikan," ucap Jisoo. "Oppa rindu melihatmu tersenyum," Jisoo mengusuk poni Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang menular pada Baekhyun.

"Ya oppa."

"Nahh kalau tersenyum begitu kan cantik," puji Jisoo.

"Ehem ehem!"

Deheman itu membuat Jisoo menarik kembali jemarinya yang mengusuk poni Baekhyun dan membungkuk sopan pada manajer Lee yang muncul entah darimana.

"Pesanan meja nomor 8," dan sipenyelamat Joohyuk datang menaruh pesanan diatas nampan Jisoo untuk segera diantarkan pada pelanggan untuk menghindari kecanggungan.

Lee Junki menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang punggung sambil berjalan memasuki counter kasir dan berdiri disamping Baekhyun yang duduk dikursi tinggi.

"Seperti Jisoo, aku juga penasaran ada apa denganmu hm?" Junki bersuara.

" _Gwechanha_ manajer Lee," jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau memang tidak melakukan kesalahan dalam merekap billing pembayaran ataupun menangani pembayaran pelanggan namun ekspresimu yang tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya itu cukup membuat orang bertanya-tanya Baekhyun."

"Hhh…" Baekhyun pastilah sudah beratus kali menghela nafas dalam kurun waktu kurang dari seminggu ini. Namun hanya dengan menghela nafaslah ia dapat mengurangi perasaan aneh yang tengah menggerogotinya kini. "… ada sedikit masalah pribadi namun saya akan berusaha untuk tetap professional manajer Lee, maaf jika belakangan ini sikap saya agak mengganggu."

Puk

Puk

Junki menepuk lembut punggung Baekhyun dan tersenyum kecil pada salah satu karyawan magang yang telah lama menarik perhatiannya ini. Namun ia cukup tahu diri dimana posisinya. Baekhyun adalah keponakan dari suami sepupunya. Selain itu Baekhyun juga memiliki seorang kekasih.

"Masalah percintaan hmm, dasar anak muda."

"Ya, aku tahu manajer Lee sudah tua," gumam Baekhyun namun masih tertangkap oleh telinga Junki. Ia menoleh secepat kilat dengan tatapan dibuat menghujam pada simungil penjaga kasir La Vince ini. Namun simungil malah nyengir dilengkapi dengan sebuah senyuman yang justru membuat Junki harus dapat menahan diri untuk mengusuk rambutnya. Tidak seperti Jisoo, Junki tak dapat sesuka hatinya melakukan skinship dengan Baekhyun .Karena hal itu dapat menimbulkan opini diantara para pekerja di La Vince. Apalagi dirinya dan Baekhyun masih memiliki hubungan keluarga meskipun cukup jauh.

"Sudah bisa meledek hmm, berarti perasaanmu sudah membaik?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

 _Belum_ batinnya _tidak semudah itu_ batin Baekhyun berusaha untuk mempertahankan senyuman dibibirnya.

"Ya manajer Lee, gomawo untuk perhatiannya."

"Ckk jangan besar kepala, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu nona kasir," setelah berkata begitu Junki berbalik untuk kembali keruangannya. Dan begitu ia telah memasuki lorong menuju ruangannya ia tersenyum tanpa seorangpun melihatnya termasuk Baekhyun.

o)(o

 **La Vince Cafe & Restaurant**

Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya yang memegang ponsel pada telinga bagian kanan setelah panggilan telpon diseberang sana berakhir.

" _Sehun oppa bilang red velvet dan matcha latte milkshake di cafe itu sangat enak, jadi ahjussi mau kan mampir kesana sebelum pulang?" suara Seulgi masih terngiang ditelinganya._

Sekitar 5 menit yang lalu Chanyeol tengah dalam perjalanan pulang sebelum Seulgi menelpon dan memintanya untuk mampir ke La Vince membelikan red velvet dan matcha latte milkshake. Saat ini Seulgi tengah berada dirumahnya bersama dengan Sehun.

Sudah susah payah Chanyeol berusaha menghindar untuk menjadikan tempat ini pilihan disetiap kali ada janji meeting dengan klien. Tapi hari ini dirinya sendiri yang datang kemari –dengan terpaksa– karena permintaan Seulgi.

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya lalu berjalan dengan langkah berat menuju pintu masuk La Vince. Begitu ia telah sampai dipintu masuk seorang pelayan menyambutnya dengan sapaan hangat dan ramah yang sudah tidak asing. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia mengunjungi La Vince.

" _Eoso Wa..se..o_.." Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika ia melihat siapa gerangan pelanggan yang datang dan saat ini tengah berdiri dihadapannya dalam balutan kemeja kerja yang dilipat sebatas siku berwarna lilac dipadu dasi berwarna ungu tua dan celana bahan berwana abu-abu. "A..ahjussi?"

"Hai Baekhyun," sapa Chanyeol dengan nada formal terkesan mereka tidak dekat. Jelas saja itu menimbulkan kecanggungan diantara keduanya. "Aku ingin memesan untuk take away."

"O..oh.. baiklah, apa yang ingin ahjussi pesan?" Baekhyun menjadi gelagapan sendiri setelah mendengar suara berat Chanyeol bicara lebih panjang. Rasanya sudah begitu lama ia tidak mendengar suara Chanyeol. Terhitung sudah 3 kali kunjungannya ke kediaman keluarga Park dan Chanyeol tidak berada disana.

Sehun mengatakan kalau ayahnya menginap di apartemen pribadinya yang berada tidak jauh dari gedung kantor Setteledom. Hal itu biasa dilakukan jika ayahnya memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang mengharuskan dirinya pergi lebih pagi dan pulang agak malam. Karena jarak apartemen lebih dekat maka akan lebih efisien. Namun itu membuat intensitas pertemuan Baekhyun dengan ayah kekasihnya ini menipis.

"Aku pesan red velvet untuk dua orang dan banana cake, 2 ice americano, dan 1 matcha latte milkskahe," ujar Chanyeol lancar sambil memandang display menu seakan itu lebih menarik dari sosok dihadapannya kini. Chanyeol tak mendengar suara mesin penghitung yang mana membuat ia pada akhirnya menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Baekhyun!" panggilnya.

Deg

"Baekhyun, hei," Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya didepan wajah Baekhyun.

Deg

 _Ini tidak benar_ batin Baekhyun bahkan _hanya mendengar ia menyebut namaku dapat membuatku berdebar seperti ini._

"Hahh!" Baekhyun terkesiap ketika Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya hingga jarak pandangan mereka hanya terpaut beberapa sentimeter.

"Apa kau menyimak perkataanku barusan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Glekk!

 _Sejak kapan Chanyeol ahjussi setampan ini?_

Baekhyun memalingkan tatapanya ketika Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya menjauh dan bersedekap memperlihatkan bisepnya yang terbentuk dan itu berhasil mencuri perhatian Baekhyun. Ia tidak pernah memperhatikan Chanyeol secara teliti sebelumnya. Dan kini setelah ia melakukannya. Ia dibuat terpesona sendiri akan tampilan fisik lelaki berusia 37 tahun tersebut. Pikirnya kini ia tahu dari mana wajah tampan dan tubuh tinggi proporsional Sehun berasal.

"Ng... ka..kalau tidak keberatan bisakah ahjussi mengulangi pesanan ahjussi?" cicit Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol takut-takut. Chanyeol memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi yang sama sekali tidak membuat Baekhyun ketakutan justru membuat ia ingin berteriak bahwa itu terlihat seksi.

"Maaf, apa ada masalah?" Junki selalu muncul secara mengejutkan. Dan kali ini Baekhyun yang dibuat terkejut hingga nyaris terjungkal dari kursi tinggi kasir yang ia duduki. "Aigoo! Baekhyun, gwechanha?" dengan sigap Junki menahan pinggang dan lengan Baekhyun agar si nona kasir tidak terjatuh.

"Ah.. ya manajer Lee, saya tidak apa-apa," jawab Baekhyun.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Chanyeol dengan susah payah menahan degupan jantungnya karena telah menantang dirinya sendiri untuk menatap Baekhyun dari jarak yang begitu dekat. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat gadis mungil ini hingga rasanya ketika ia memandangnya begitu dekat, ada perasaan membuncah yang nyaris terlepas dari bendungannya.

Chanyeol rindu

Namun ia tidak ingin mengakui bahwa itu aalah perasaan rindu. Karena jika ia mengakuinya maka hatinya akan kembali melemah.

Dan lihat kini apa yang sedang disaksikan oleh mata kepalanya, seorang lelaki yang Baekhyun panggil dengan sebutan 'Manajer Lee' menyentuh Baekhyun.

Ya, dia menyentuh dengan tujuan untuk menolong Baekhyun

Tetapi itu tetap saja menimbulkan perasaan tidak suka didalam diri Chanyeol. Sudut matanya menajam, terpancang pada dimana tangan lelaki bermarga Lee tersebut berada. Yakni tepat dipinggang dan lengan Baekhyun.

"Saya sedang tidak konsen, bisa ahjussi... maksudku tuan..."

"Dua red velvet, satu banana cake, 2 ice americano dan 1 matcha latte milkshake, kau mendapatkan pesananku nona Wu?" Junki melirik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Anda.. mengenal Baekhyun?"

Pertanyaan Junki tidak salah karena ketika ia melirik Baekhyun, ia baru sadar kalau Baekhyun tidak mengenakan name tagnya. Kebiasan buruk Baekhyun. Lantas dari mana lelaki tersebut mengetahui Marga Baekhyun. Kalaupun Baekhyun mengenakan nametage, yang tertera di nametage hanya 'Baekkie'.

"Dimana name tag mu Baekhyun?"

"Oh! Saya... di loker manajer Lee," Junki memberikan tatapan peringatan dengan gelengan kecil lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Ya, saya mengenal Baekhyun," jawab Chanyeol datar. "Baekhyun adalah..."

"Matcha latte milkshake bukan.. ahjussi?" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol sebelum ia sempat mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah ayah dari Sehun, kekasih Baekhyun.

 _Tapi kenapa?_

"Ya," angguk Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengucapkan nominal yang harus dibayar oleh Chanyeol dan meminta Chanyeol untuk menunggu selama kurang lebih 5 menit selagi pesanannya disiapkan. Chanyeol duduk disebuah kursi tunggu yang disediakan oleh pihak cafe khusus bagi para pengunjung yang melakukan pembelian take away.

"Ahjussi," panggil Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol spontan berdiri dari kursi untuk berdiri berhadapan dengan gadis yang memiliki perbedaan tinggi cukup jauh dengannya itu. Ia melihat sebuah kotak karton dengan logo La Vince dalam pegangan Baekhyun. Dan ia yakin itu adalah pesanannya.

"Kau bisa memanggil nama ahjussi dan..."

"Apa kabar... ahjussi?" kembali, Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol tanpa berfikir dua kali bahwa tidaklah sopan memotong ucapan orang yang lebih tua.

Chanyeol membalas tatapan Baekhyun yang menyiratkan rasa ingin tahu dan sesuatu yang sulit ia mengerti. Semacam ada rasa lega yang tergambar disana.

"Baik," jawab Chanyeol pendek.

"Ahjussi sibuk sekali belakangan ini."

"Begitulah," angguknya.

 _Singkat sekali_ batin Baekhyun.

"Apa ahjussi buru-buru?"

"Seulgi menunggu ahjussi dirumah."

" _Ne?_ " tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan menyebut nama Seulgi. Demi apa, Seulgi itu anak Song Qian, seorang remaja yang Chanyeol sebut keponakan. Namun mendengar nama gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu seketika membuat gengamannya pada kotak karton berisi pesanan Chanyeol mengerat.

"Kebetulan jam kerjaku sudah..."

"Tidak bisakah kau berikan pesanannya pada ahjussi?" gantian Chanyeol yang memotong kini.

" _Ne?_ "

"Seulgi menunggu ahjussi dirumah," ia mengulang kalimat yang sama. Kalimat yang berhasil memicu rasa kesal didada Baekhyun.

" _N..ne_ ," Baekhyun menyorongkan kotak karton tersebut pada Chanyeol dan segera diraihnya dengan agak cepat hingga terkesan seperti merampas. Baekhyun tersentak dengan tangan kaku diudara, begitupun dengan Chanyeol. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa gerakannya yang spontan tersebut memberikan efek yang seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Baekhyun," hanya itu yang Chanyeol katakan dan berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

 _Ada apa ini?_

 _Kenapa seperti ini?_

 _Seperti ada yang menusuk disini?_ Baekhyun tanpa sadar meraba dimana letak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Terasa menyakitkan berkat sikap Chanyeol yang acuh tak acuh padanya. Baekhyun berbalik dan berlari keluar cafe untuk mengejar Chanyeol.

"Ahjussi!" panggil Baekhyun membuat gerakan Chanyeol yang sudah menggapai handle pintu mobil terhenti. "Apa... aku telah berbuat salah pada ahjussi?"

...

"... sikap ahjussi agak berbeda padaku belakangan ini," sambung Baekhyun. "Apa ahjussi tidak kembali kerumah karena aku berada disana?"

 _Ya, karena kau berada disana_

"... jika aku memiliki kesalahan dan.. dan ahjussi tidak dapat memakluminya tolong.. tolong katakan padaku agar aku bisa memperbaiki diri," Baekhyun meremat apron yang terpasang dipinggangnya menunggu respon dari Chanyeol. Namun lelaki itu hanya bergeming dan masih memunggunginya.

"Ahjussi...?"

"Tidak ada yang salah dan berbuat salah," akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suara. "Beginilah ahjussi, kau hanya belum mengenal ahjussi lebih jauh."

 _Bagaimana aku bisa mengenal ahjussi jika ahjussi seperti tengah menjauhiku_

"Tapi ahjussi sangat berbeda dengan sosok yang kukenal saat makan malam pertama dirumah," ujar Baekhyun. "Ahjussi... menjadi lebih dingin dan.. acuh padaku."

"Sudah ahjussi katakan, begitulah ahjussi," Baekhyun tak bisa menerima jawaban dari Chanyeol begitu saja. Ia sudah sedekat ini untuk membalas ucapan Chanyeol namun suara handle pintu yang dibuka membuat ucapannya terhenti diujung lidah. " _Annyeong_."

Blamm

Suara pintu mobil yang ditutup agak keras terdengar seperti sebuah pengusiran bagi Baekhyun dan itu menyakitinya hingga membuat pelupuk matanya digenangi oleh cairan bening tanpa ia sadari. Chanyeol telah menyalakan mesin mobilnya, namun dari dalam mobilnya yang menggunakan kaca film yang gelap, Baekhyun tidak mengetahui jika Chanyeol saat ini tengah menatapnya.

 _Pergilah, kenapa kau masih berada disana._

Dan Baekhyun berbalik membelakangi mobil Chanyeol lalu melangkah cepat memasuki cafe meskipun tungkainya terasa begitu lemas.

Bugh!

Tiinnn

Chanyeol memukul setir yang mana tanpa sengaja membuat dirinya menekan klakson yang mengejutkan salah satu karyawan La Vince yang tengah membersihkan etalase kaca depan cafe.

Junki menyaksikan semuanya sedari awal dengan kepala dipenuhi berbagai macam pertanyaan yang hanya bisa ia dapati jawabannya dari Baekhyun.

 _Siapa lelaki yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan ahjussi tersebut?_

 _Ada hubungan apa diantara Baekhyun dan lelaki tersebut?_

 _Kenapa Baekhyun tampak begitu terluka ketika ia berlari masuk menuju ruang ganti karyawan?_

Pertanyaan tersebut berseliweran dikepalanya namun pikirnya jika ia bertanya langsung pada Baekhyun, ia khawatir Baekhyun akan berpikir ia terlalu mencampuri urusan pribadinya. Namun jika ia hanya diam saja, hatinya telah dirundung rasa penasaran.

"Lelaki itu..." itu Jisoo yang baru saja menaruh nampan diatas meja counter kasir sementara dibangku kasir telah duduk seorang gadis yang menggantikan shift kerja Baekhyun.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Oh manajer Lee," Jisoo memberi anggukan. "Kalau tidak salah ingat ia adalah salah satu pelanggan yang sering berkunjung di restoran lantai dua untuk sebuah meeting. Ia biasanya datang bersama seorang wanita semampai berambut pendek."

"Jadi salah satu pelanggan La Vince?"

"Ahh satu lagi!" Jisoo mengingat petunjuk paling penting menurutnya.

"Apa?"

"Jika saya tidak salah mengingat lagi, ia adalah lelaki yang menyelamatkan Baekhyun saat akan tertabrak motor waktu itu."

Junki bersedekap tampak memikirkan petunjuk siapa gerangan sosok lelaki yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan Baekhyun saling mengenal tersebut. _Apakah mereka menjadi dekat sejak kejadian tersebut?_ Pikir Junki.

"Mungkin Baekhyun dan lelaki tersebut menjadi dekat karena kejadian waktu itu," Jisoo menyuarakan isi kepala Junki.

o)(o

Katakan sekali lagi jika perasaan ini hanyalah sebuah kekaguman karena sosok Park Chanyeol selalu membuatnya merasa begitu nyaman, senyaman saat dirinya bersama sang ayah.

Benarkah ini hanya sebuah kekaguman meskipun apa yang Baekhyun inginkan pada sosok lelaki masa depannya nyatanya dimiliki oleh ayah dari kekasihnya.

Kekagumankah itu ketika hatinya serasa ditusuk hingga begitu nyeri ketika dirinya harus menerima perlakukan dingin dan lontaran ucapan bernada datar dari Chanyeol.

Jika itu bukan jatuh cinta dan hanya sebuah kekaguman, lantas untuk apa rasa sakit yang dirasakannya?

Untuk apa debaran menggila yang selalu muncul setiap kali ia menatap, mendengar suara dan merasakan kehadiran sosok itu?

Tolong siapapun jelaskan, apakah itu deskripsi dari sebuah kekaguman?

Tidak

Baekhyun tak butuh bertanya lagi untuk meyakinkan perasaan macam apa yang saat ini tengah melanda dirinya. Ia boleh saja 17 namun bukan berarti pola pikirnya setara dengan usianya. Ia telah melampaui remaja pada usianya untuk jenjang pendidikan. Maka jangan heran jika dirinya kini dapat berfikir dengan cepat otaknya serta merasakan dengan hatinya, lalu menarik kesimpulan bahwa apa yang dirasakan olehnya bukanlah perasaan semu berkedok sebuah kekaguman.

Katakan ini salah, sebut ini tidak benar namun kenyataan yang terjadi telah memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang bercokol dikepalanya. Menganggu tidur nyenyaknya dan menyita segala perhatiannya.

She's fallin love with him

 _I'm fallin love with Chanyeol ahjussi_

 **To be Continued**

 **Kepo :**

Update malam taun baru bareng **#ChanBaekID** dengan fanfic games Desember, **Pupuputri** yg update Raven collab with **Sayaka Dini, Brida Wu, Redapplee, Oh Yuri, Purflowerian, AeriChannie, Baebkbychuu, JongTakGu88, PrincePink, Mashedpootato ft Baekagain, dan Blood Type-B** , chek story mereka juga ya ^^

dan

Happy birthday untuk RedApplee, wish you all the best kakak


	9. Chapter 9

Kerlipan berwarna biru pada ponselnya membuat Sehun meraih benda pipih itu dari atas kasur sambil masih menghanduki rambut yang basah karena baru saja selesai mandi. Sehun harap itu sebuah pesan dari Baekhyun namun ternyata itu datang dari Taehyung. Ia mengirimkan sebuah _screen capture_ dari pesan yang dikirimkan oleh senior mereka saat dibangku SMU bernama Park Bogum.

 **Reuni?**

 _Yeah bung, kau ikutkan?_

 **Apa semua anggota akan hadir?**

 _Tentu saja bung, haruskah kuabsen semua nama anggota klub kita?_

 _Ketua Park Bogum_

 _Wakil Ketua Kim Jongin_

 _Sekretaris Bae Irene_

 _Bendahara Kim Kibum_

 _Hehehe kau ingin tahu apakah Irene sunbae ikut hadir apa tidak ya?_

 **Akan kukabari jika aku memutuskan untuk pergi**

 _Ya! Kau ini!_

 _Pokoknya kau harus datang_

 **Kenapa aku harus?**

 _Karena jika tidak anggota klub tidak lengkap hahaha_

 _Sehun-ah kaukan sudah move on lama sekali dari Irene sunbae, kenapa masih ingin menghindar sih?_

 **Jangan sok tahu Taehyung, siapa yang menghindari Irene noona**

"Tch memangnya aku sepengecut itu," gerutu Sehun.

 _Kalau begitu buktikan dengan tidak absen pada acara kumpul klub,_

 _Lagipula kapan lagi kita bisa berkumpul bersama, kau tahu sendiri klub bahasa Jepang itu sudah seperti keluarga_

Sehun tidak menampik hal itu. Dibandingkan dengan klub lain disekolahnya dulu, klub Bahasa Jepang bisa dikatakan merupakan klub yang paling solid. Meski berada dibawah naungan sekolah namun ketua klub mereka selalu memiliki ide untuk merencanakan sebuah kegiatan yang membuat klub mereka tak hanya dikenal sebagai klub sekolah biasa.

 _Bagaimana jika kau mengajak Baekhyun ikut dalam acara kumpul nanti?.._

Sehun menggelengkan kepala melihat kerasnya tekad Taehyung untuk mengajaknya ikut dalam acara kumpul klub tersebut.

 _Kurasa tidak masalah karena Bogum sunbae pasti bersama Irene sunbae hehe_

 _Opss sorry mantannya Irene sunbae hahahah_

Sehun heran dengan Taehyung, ia selalu telat mikir jika berada pada obrolan grup mereka tetapi kenapa sekarang dia tampak begitu senang mengerjai Sehun dengan membawa-bawa masa lalu diantara Sehun dan Irene.

 **Nanti kukabari, kau ini cerewet sekali seperti ahjumma di pasar**

 _SIALAN KAU_

Sehun tak membalas dan memilih untuk melemparkan handuk kepalanya dengan gerakan _three point_ kearah keranjang kotor lalu membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

 _Ayo bertemu dan kita buktikan siapa yang sebenarnya belum move on :p_

"Haruskah?"

 _Kenapa tidak?_

 _Kau sudah move on sejak lama bukan?_

"Tentu saja aku sudah move on?"

 _Kalau begitu temui saja dia_

" _Geureh_ ," angguk Sehun.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 2 menit untuk memutuskan apakah dirinya akan menghadiri acara kumpul klub tersebut.

 **Okay,**

 **See u next week, Taehyung-ah**

o)(o

 **RedApplee**

present

 **YUANFEN**

o)(o

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Xiao Lu - Victoria Song - Jay Chou - Wu Yifan - Jessica Jung**

 **Nam Joohyuk**

o)(o

 **Genre : Drama, Romance and Family**

 **Length : Multi-Chapter**

 **Warning : Genderswitch and Typos**

 **o)(o**

 **\- Don't Push Me Away -**

o)(o

Baekhyun mengelus bulu kucing berwarna abu-abu yang berada dipangkuannya. Kucing manis yang menjadi perantara pertemuannya dan Chanyeol. Sejak pulang dari parttime satu jam yang lalu, yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun hanya duduk di ayunan yang berada dibalkon kamarnya.

Udara malam sesungguhnya mengusik kulit rentan Baekhyun dan membuat bulu romanya berdiri dibalik sweater wol lembut yang dirajut sang ibu sebagai hadiah natal tahun lalu. Dalam keadaan normal maka Baekhyun akan memilih segera masuk kedalam kamar dan bergelung didalam selimut. Tetapi berhubung saat ini pikiran, hati serta gerak tubuhnya sedang tidak sinkron maka yang dilakukan Baekhyun adalah tetap duduk disana meskipun angin malam membuat jemari kakinya yang berbalut kaos kaki menggulung.

 _Miaw_

Baekhyun menunduk untuk tersenyum sendu menatap sibulu abu-abu nan manis yang kini mengusuk kepalanya pada sweater Baekhyun. Ia pastilah merasa nyaman karena sweater Baekhyun menghangatkannya.

"Apa kau ingat seorang ahjussi tampan yang pernah menolong kita Mr Grey?" tanya Baekhyun pelan pada sikucing seolah kucing yang secara sepihak ia beri nama Mr Grey itu bisa mengerti dan menanggapi pertanyaannya.

 _Miaw_

"Kau mengingatnya?" baiklah sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar agak stress karena permasalahan hati yang menimpanya belakangan ini. "Jika bukan karena ahjussi itu maka saat ini mungkin aku tidak bisa memangku dan mengelusmu seperti ini."

 _Miaw_

"Dia sangat baik bukan?"

 _Ng…miaw.._

"Dia baik, tampan, seorang ayah yang bertanggungjawab dan seorang CEO yang bijaksana, Mr Grey…" ia mengangkat sibulu abu-abu untuk berdiri sementara ia meletakkan kedua tangannya pada kaki depan sikucing untuk menahan. "… apa karena itu aku… jatuh cinta padanya?"

 _Miaw_

Baekhyun terkekeh sendu ketika lidah basah sikucing menjilat dagunya dan ia mengembalikan sikucing kepangkuannya dan dengan segera kucing tersebut menggelung nyaman.

"Aku tahu ini tidak benar," Baekhyun berujar sambil menyenderkan badannya pada punggung ayunan yang berbentuk melengkung dan terbuat dari rotan itu sambil membawa kedua bola matanya untuk menatap langit malam yang tak berbintang. "Tidak benar untuk mencintai ayah dari kekasihku sendiri, tetapi bagaimana bisa aku menyalahkan jika perasaan ini benar adanya untuk Chanyeol ahjussi?"

Baekhyun menunduk dan mendapati sikucing sudah mendengkur lembut dengan sangat nyaman. Baekhyun mengelus bulu lembut sikucing dan memasang wajah pura-pura jengkel.

"Ya! Memangnya aku sedang mendongeng, kenapa tidur," gerutunya main-main. "Hei Mr Grey, aku harus berterimakasih atau memarahimu hmm..?"

Sikucing manis ini sudah menjadi salah satu penghuni kediaman Wu, karena setelah Baekhyun melaporkan kehilangan namun tak ada yang mencari keberadaan sibulu abu-abu. Maka ia memutuskan untuk merawat sibulu abu-abu.

"... karena menyelamatkanmu waktu itu, aku dan ahjussi dipertemukan," ujar Baekhyun lirih. "Tadinya kupikir ini mungkin semacam garis takdir karena ahjussi ternyata adalah ayah dari Sehun oppa. Tapi.. garis takdir diantara kami menjadi tidak benar ketika aku... jatuh cinta pada ahjussi."

"Mr Grey..." tidak ada balasan 'miaw' dari si bulu abu-abu. "... aku ini.. gadis yang serakah ya?"

 _Aku tidak pernah meminta perasaan ini muncul dihatiku, disaat aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan pada seseorang yang tidak seharusnya untuk kusukai dalam konteks romantis... Chanyeol ahjussi terlarang untuku, tetapi aku tak bisa menampik rasa yang muncul untuknya... lalu aku harus bagaimana?_

 _Melupakannya?..._

 _Atau mengungkapkannya?.._

"Huhh... _eottokhae?"_

o)(o

Keesokan harinya ketika jam kerjanya telah berakhir Baekhyun menghampiri sebuah meja yang berada disudut ruangan. Meja nomor 14 yang ditempati oleh seorang lelaki tampan berkemeja Burberry yang sedang sibuk mengetik pada laptopnya.

"Sibuk sekali," ucap Baekhyun mewakili sebuah kalimat sapaan pada sosok lelaki yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya itu, Oh Sehun. Sehun mampir ke La Vince untuk menjemput Baekhyun dan berencana untuk mengajaknya makan malam bersama. Sembari menunggu jam kerja parttime Baekhyun berakhir ia menghabiskan waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang tidak ada habisnya. Sehun diangkat menjadi asisten dosen, maka jangan heran jika tugasnya kini menjadi dua kali lipat.

"Hanya mengerjakan tugas sembari menunggu kekasihku selesai bekerja," jawab Sehun setelah menyimpan hasil ketikannya dan mematikan laptopnya.

"Jika oppa memiliki banyak tugas kenapa masih memaksakan diri untuk menjemputku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja karena aku rindu padamu, chagiya," Sehun meraih jemari Baekhyun diatas meja dan menggenggamnya.

 _Lihatlah Baekhyun_ batinnya _ada seorang lelaki yang telah kau pacari selama 3 tahun, menahan rasa rindu padamu sementara kau justru memikirkan lelaki lain_

Nappeun yeoja

"Aku juga merindukan oppa."

Baekhyun tidak berbohong ketika ia mengatakan bahwa iapun merindukan Sehun. Bagaimanapun Sehun adalah sosok yang selama ini selalu berada didalam ruang hati dan pikirannya sebelum keberadaannya agak tergeser oleh ayahnya sendiri, Park Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita dinner dengan menu bulgogi kesukaanmu?"

"Tapi aku lelah sekali untuk memasak oppa."

"Eyy chagiya, siapa yang akan menyuruhmu memasak hmm," Sehun menjawil dagu Baekhyun yang berada dihadapannya, hanya terpisahkan oleh meja berbentuk persegi yang tidak terlalu lebar. "Kita akan makan ditempat favoritmu."

"Direstoran Nam ahjussi?"

"Iya, bagaimana kau mau?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

Baru ia sadari bahwa selama beberapa hari ini pola makannya tidak teratur, secara tidak sengaja ia membiarkan dirinya kelaparan karena kehilangan nafsu makan. Beban dipikirannya membuat ia harus kehilangan minat untuk menyentuh makanan yang sangat lezat buatan tangan sang ibu. Bahkan saat Joohyuk menawarkan traktiran strawberry shortcake saja Baekhyun menolaknya.

Tetapi ketika Sehun menawarkan untuk makan malam dengan menu bulgogi kesukaannya, rasa lapar itu dengan segera muncul kepermukaan. Mungkin karena lambungnya tak lagi bisa mentolerir rasa lapar dan juga karena Sehun paling mengerti bagaimana membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih baik.

o)(o

Sehun memperhatikan kekasih mungilnya yang tengah menikmati bulgogi dengan sebuah senyuman terpatri dibibir. Merasa lega ia dapat membuat semu kemerahan dipipi Baekhyun kembali muncul hanya karena dihadapkan pada makanan favoritnya tersebut.

Sebagai seorang kekasih, sosok yang paling dekat dengan Baekhyun setelah kedua orang tua Baekhyun sendiri. Membuat Sehun telah memahami Baekhyun tanpa harus gadis itu mengungkapkan padanya. Baekhyun tengah memiliki sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. Bisa jadi masalah perkuliahan atau mungkin masalah pribadi yang belum siap kekasihnya itu ceritakan pada Sehun.

Sehun bukan tipe pemaksa yang ingin kekasihnya menceritakan segala sesuatu kepadanya. Baginya setiap orang memiliki ruang pribadi begitupun dengan dirinya dan Baekhyun. Mereka saling memahami dan tak pernah mencoba untuk mengusik jika sewaktu-waktu salah satu diantara mereka memilih untuk tidak membicarakan sesuatu yang bersifat terlalu privasi. Bukan karena tidak adanya sebuah kepercayaan tetapi selalu ada hal yang hanya nyaman untuk kita simpan sendiri, tidak untuk dibagi.

"Oppa senang melihatmu makan dengan lahap."

"Pola makanku berantakan belakangan ini, oppa."

"Oppa menyadarinya, lihat saja mochi kesukaan oppa sudah lenyap begitu saja," Sehun membawa jemarinya untuk mencubit lembut pipi gembil Baekhyun.

"Aihh aku tidak sekurus itu, mungkin hanya turun sekilo."

"Chagiya sekilo itu jika diibaratkan daging sapi maka kau sudah bisa memasak sepanci sup daging atau memasak semangkok besar bulgogi," ujar Sehun mengumpamakan. "Perhatikan dirimu sendiri jika seandainya oppa lalai, oppa tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu hanya karena pola makanmu berantakan, mengerti anak manis?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan perasaan yang dilimpahi kehangatan. Demi apa kekasihnya ini adalah kekasih idaman semua wanita. Ia tampan, pintar, berasal dari keluarga yang lebih dari berkecukupan serta ia selalu bersikal gentle pada Baekhyun. Apa yang kurang dari seorang Park Sehun hingga membuat separuh hatinya tergoda untuk jatuh pada Chanyeol ahjussi.

Chanyeol ahjussi?

Baekhyun jadi teringat akan sesuatu, haruskah ia bertanya pada Sehun tentang ayahnya. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun masih merasa bahwa hubungannya dan Chanyeol tidak baik-baik saja. Ada kerenggangan yang tercipta diantara keduanya belakangan ini. Dan Baekhyun tak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol bersikap berbeda padanya.

 _Ahjussi tidak mungkin mengetahui bahwa aku memiliki perasaan padanya bukan?_

 _Tidak mungkin, aku tidak menunjukkan gelagat yang mencurigakan kok_

 _Lantas kenapa ia seakan-akan tengah menjauhiku_

"Chagiya?" Sehun menepuk lembut punggung tangan Baekhyun ketika ia menyadari bahwa kekasihnya itu melamun.

"Eh, ya oppa?"

"Kenapa melamun, ayo habiskan makananmu," Baekhyun meringis kecil sebelum mengangguk untuk melanjutkan acara makannya. Ia tampak menimbang-nimbang sesaat, haruskah dirinya bertanya pada Sehun. Setidaknya ia mendapatkan petunjuk tentang keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Apa ahjussi tidak pulang kerumah oppa?"

"Ya, appa menginap diapartemen."

"Itulah alasannya kenapa oppa mengajakku makan malam bersama hmm?"

"Itu alasan kedua setelah alasan bahwa aku merindukanmu," jawab Sehun disertai kekehan kecil.

"Apa ahjussi sering meninggalkan oppa untuk menginap diapartemen begitu?"

"Yahh terkadang jika appa begitu sibuk," jawab Sehun. "Belakangan appa baru mendapatkan sebuah proyek baru dan kurasa wajar jika appa begitu sibuk."

"Apartemen tersebut... apakah letaknya berdekatan dengan perusahaan, oppa?" Sehun tidak menunjukkan gelagat mencurigai pertanyaan Baekhyun sama sekali. Ia memberikan anggukan sebagai awal jawaban untuk pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Ya, tidak jauh dari Settledom," sahutnya sambil menyumpit _japchae_.

 _Dimana tepatnya oppa?_

 _Haruskah aku menanyakan nama apartemennya?_

 _Tidakkah Sehun oppa akan mencurigainya?_

"... karena lokasinya yang tidak jauh dari Settledom maka itu akan lebih efisien untuk appa, dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan karena aku tahu appa memiliki tanggung jawab besar terhadap Settledom," ujar Sehun. "Itulah yang membuatku berfikir untuk menyelesaikan kuliah dengan cepat, agar bisa membantu appa di perusahaan. Setidaknya jika nanti appa semakin berumur maka ia dapat menikmati masa tuanya tanpa harus duduk diperusahaan melainkan menikmati hasil dari jerih payahnya."

"Ya, oppa benar," angguk Baekhyun.

Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun melakukan ini pada sepasang ayah-anak bermarga Park yang telah masuk kedalam kehidupannya dan mengisi ruang dihatinya. Sehun dan ayahnya Chanyeol memiliki hubungan yang kuat dan saling menyayangi. Lantas tegakah Baekhyun untuk merusak hubungan ayah-anak itu karena sebentuk perasaan yang dimilikinya pada Chanyeol?

 _Aku tidak akan merusak hubungan mereka_ batinnya _aku hanya ingin memperjelas hal yang masih abu-abu dimataku tentang ahjussi._

 _Setidaknya aku butuh mengetahui alasan ahjussi menjaga jarak denganku tanpa harus membuat dirinya mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku_

Bisakah?

"Baekhyunie, menurutmu apakah aku bertindak lancang jika ingin mencarikan calon pendamping baru untuk appa?"

"Uhukk!" Baekhyun sukses tersedak ketika ia baru saja akan meminum air putih dikarenakan ucapan Sehun barusan.

Andai saja perasaannya ini berada pada batas normal maka Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati menyetujui niat baik Sehun tersebut. Tetapi berhubung ia telah menapaki keluar batas itu maka ada perasaan tidak rela ketika mengetahui bahwa Sehun berfikir untuk mencarikan pendamping bagi ayahnya.

"Ya ampun, _gwechana_?"

"Ya.. uhukk.. aku hanya tersedak.. terkejut." Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Segitu terkejutnya?"

"Y.. ya.. tidak menyangka saja oppa memiliki niat untuk mencari pengganti mendiang ibu oppa," Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Bukan mencarikan pengganti melainkan pendamping," Sehun mengoreksi. "Pengganti dan pendamping itu memiliki makna yang berbeda Baekhyunie. Bagi aku dan appa tidak ada satu wanitapun yang dapat menggantikan sosok eomma didalam hati kami. Tetapi bukan berarti hati ini tidak bisa menerima sosok lain untuk mengisi kekosongan yang ditinggalkan oleh mendiang eomma. Pendamping appa nanti akan memiliki tempat sendiri dihati oppa dan appa. Ia selamanya tidak akan bisa menempati tempat eomma karena itu telah dipatenkan untuk eomma selamanya. Ia menempati tempat lain dan layak, untuk mendampingi appa karena eomma tak dapat melakukanya."

 _Ia selamanya tidak akan bisa menempati tempat eomma karena itu telah dipatenkan untuk eomma selamanya_

Entah bagaimana kata-kata itu memberikan efek yang tidak biasa pada Baekhyun, semacam ia merasa tidak diterima. Tetapi sesungguhnya ia tak pantas merasa demikian karena statusnya adalah kekasih Sehun bukan calon pendamping Chanyeol.

"Yang telah pergi bukan berarti ia meninggalkan kita seutuhnya, raganya bisa jadi tak memijak bumi namun memori tentangnya tetap tersimpan rapi disini, chagiya," Sehun memegang dadanya dengan senyuman lembut ketika pikirannya terbayang pada wajah cantik sang ibu yang tidak pernah dikenalinya secara langsung. Hanya lewat sebuah foto. Namun itu tak dapat menghalangi rasa sayang yang dimilikinya pada sosok yang telah melahirkannya kedunia tersebut.

Dan pada akhirnya lidah Baekhyun dibuat kelu oleh untaian kalimat bijak dari bibir Sehun hingga membuatnya melupakan keinginan untuk bertanya tentang nama apartemen Chanyeol.

o)(o

Settledom adalah sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang properti dan konstruksi, berlokasi di Daechi-dong dikawasan Gangnam. Gedung Settledom yang menjulang terletak bersebelahan dengan Glass Tower yang merupakan gedung perkantoran kelas atas paling didambakan di Seoul.

Dilantai 20, Chanyeol berdiri dengan kemeja navy blue memeluk tubuh tegapnya dengan begitu pas. Tangannya memegang segelas lemon water yang menjadi teman menikmati pemandangan langit kota Seoul disore hari. Dari tempatnya berdiri kini ia dapat melihat tulisan besar 'Blanch Hill' dari jarak beberapa kilo meter dari gedung perusahaannya. Itu adalah gedung apartemen dimana Chanyeol tinggal beberapa waktu ini.

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu dimana Settledom biasanya hanya beroperasi sampai jam 12 siang dan setelahnya setiap karyawan diperkenankan untuk pulang menikmati akhir pekan menyenangkan bersama keluarga ataupun kerabat mereka.

Chanyeol telah berada diruang kerjanya sejak pukul 8 pagi hingga kini jarum jam berhenti diangka 5. Menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan file yang masih bisa menunggu hingga hari Senin. Namun hanya itulah cara yang ia temukan untuk membuat pikirannya sibuk. Hingga hati dan pikirannya tidak saling berkomplot untuk membawa masuk Baekhyun kedalam otaknya.

Namun sepertinya ia telah gagal karena begitu file terakhir ia tanda tangani dan menutupnya lalu ditaruh bergabung dengan tumpukan file lainnya, sosok mungil itu dengan mudahnya menyeruak masuk kedalam ruang pikiran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak pulang kerumah

Chanyeol tidak mengunjungi La Vince

Chanyeol bekerja seperti super workaholic

Ia menghindari semua tempat yang memiliki kemungkinan besar untuk mempertemukan dirinya dan Baekhyun. Namun ternyata itu semua masih kalah dengan bayangan Baekhyun yang seolah menghantuinya. Bagaimana tatapan mata yang sendu itu menatapnya terakhir kali didepan La Vince entah kenapa membuat Chanyeol merinding hingga kehatinya.

Chanyeol tidak boleh menjadi lemah hanya karena tatapan itu karena ia telah melangkah sejauh ini untuk melupakan perasaan tidak wajarnya pada Baekhyun. Maka jika ia berhenti dan berbalik pada Baekhyun maka apa yang telah diusahakannya akan menjaid begitu sia-sia.

Menaruh gelas kaca berisi lemon yang isinya telah habis diteguk, lelaki berperawakan tinggi itu meraih jas dan ponselnya. Ia memutuskan sudah saatnya untuk pulang. Meskipun dalam perjalanannya ia masih ragu apakah ia akan pulang kerumah atau pulang keapartemen.

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membawa mobilnya melaju menuju ke gedung apartemennya yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari Settledom. Mobil Chanyeol berhenti ketika traffic light berubah dari hijau ke merah tepat didepan gedung tinggi berlantai 30 yang dikenali dengan 'Dandelion Apertement' salah satu dari sederet apartemen mewah di daerah Gangnam.

Ketika merah berubah ke kuning lalu menjadi hijau, Chanyeol menginjak gas untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke gedung terujung dari 4 deret gedung apartemen mewah di Gangnam. Sementara dari arah berlawan sosok mungil Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan gedung apartemen yang baru saja dilewati oleh mobil Chanyeol.

"Dandelion apartement," gumam Baekhyun.

o)(o

Tujuan Baekhyun telah ditentukan, yakni menemukan keberadaan apartemen Chanyeol dan mengajaknya berbicara. Baekhyun masih berkeras ada yang perlu mereka luruskan. Mungkin ia telah berbuat salah namun Chanyeol enggan untuk memberitahukannya dan lebih memilih untuk menjaga jarak dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol

Itu benar

Namun itu bukanlah alasan kenapa ia melangkah sejauh ini.

Baginya ini murni untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang merenggang, tentang perasaannya akan ia urus belakangan.

Begitulah pemikiran Baekhyun

"Permisi," ucap Baekhyun ketika ia telah sampai didepan meja resepsionis.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ng.. bisakah saya bertanya tentang penghuni apartemen ini?"

"Maaf?" wanita dihadapan Baekhyun tampak sangsi mendengar pertanyaan Baeekhyun.

"Saya sedang mencari paman saya tetapi saya tidak tahu pasti dilantai berapa ia tinggal."

 _Well, aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah ia tinggal di gedung apartemen ini atau tidak_

Wanita dihadapan Baekhyun memicingkan ujung mata dengan tatapan menyelidik. Innernya saat ini sedang menebak-nebak siapa gerangan Baekhyun ini sebenarnya. Kalau dilihat dari tubuh mungil serta wajah imutnya, ia berfikir bahwa kemungkinan Baekhyun adalah remaja. Dan kebanyakan remaja akan melakukan hal seperti ini bukan. Mendatangi gedung apartemen dimana idolanya tinggal.

 _Heol! Apa remaja ini fans Lee Taemin-ssi_ batin si resepsionis masih dengan tatapan menyelidik _astaga dasar anak remaja zaman sekarang. Apa tidak ada hal yang lebih berguna untuk dilakukan selain menstalking idolanya._

Dan sebuah kesalahpahaman terbentuk didalam pikiran sang resepsionis terhadap Baekhyun.

"Maaf tapi saya tidak bisa memberikan informasi tentang penghuni apartemen ini kepada orang luar."

"Ne?" Baekhyun mendesah kecewa. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa pamanku yang bernama…."

"Maaf agasshi itu adalah peraturan yang sudah ditetapkan, selamat sore."

Kalimat pengusiran halus yang diberikan oleh sang resespsionis mau tidak mau membuat Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia bahkan belum menyelesaikan ucapannya namun sudah dipotong oleh siresepsionis.

 _Bagaimana jika Chanyeol ahjussi tinggal diapartemen ini?_

 _Haruskah aku menyelinap masuk untuk mencari keberadaan Chanyeol ahjussi?_

 _Bukan ide yang buruk bukan?_

Dan itulah yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun, berpura-pura menanyakan dimana letak rest room namun akhirnya ia justru menyelinap memasuki lift dan memilih lantai secara acak.

Namun tampaknya akal bulus Baekhyun tercium oleh si resepsionis bermata tajam karena ia segera meminta pihak keamanan untuk mengejar Baekhyun begitu ia melihat tubuh mungil itu memasuki lift bukannya berbelok kearah rest room.

"Dia menuju lantai 4," wanita itu memandang pada layar yang menampilkan lantai mana yang dipilih oleh Baekhyun. "Tapi… Lee Taemin-ssi tinggal di lantai 8."

"Apakah gadis itu sasaeng fans?" tanya lelaki disebelahnya.

"Ya, ia berpura-pura ingin menanyakan apartemen pamannya padahal sudah pasti ia ingin mengatahui apakah benar idolanya tinggal diapartemen ini, Shindong-ah."

"Ia fans Lee Taemin-ssi?" wanita itu mengangguk sesuai praduganya. "Tapi Lee Taemin-ssi tinggal di lantai 8, bukankah yang tinggal dilantai 4 adalah Taecyeon-ssi?"

" _Mwo_?" mata wanita itu membola. "Ini lebih parah, ada banyak karya seni berharga di apartemen Taecyeon-ssi, bagaimana jika ia mencoba untuk memasuki apartemen tersebut?"

Cling

Pintu lift terbuka dan tanpa banyak bicara resepsionis dan pihak keamanan itu segera memasukinya dan menekan angka 4 seperti apa yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Sementara itu Baekhyun tengah mencoba peruntungannya dengan membunyikan bel salah satu pintu apartemen dan menggigit jarinya sambil berharap bahwa dewi fortuna berada disisinya. Siapa tahu saja hidupnya seperti didrama yang tanpa sengaja ia memilih pintu yang benar dan dipertemukan dengan sosok yang dicarinya.

Ting tong

Ting tong

"Ya, sebentar!"

"Suara wanita," gumam Baekhyun. Bukannya menunggu hingga pintunya dibuka ia justru melesat pergi dan memilih pintu apartemen lainnya.

Cklekkk

"Ya, eh?" sipemilik apartemen tampak terkejut karena tak tampak seseorang didepan pintu apartemennya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan dan mendapati punggung Baekhyun yang berada di pintu apartemen lainnya. "Siapa yang iseng membunyikan bel apartemenku, ckk."

Ting tong

Ting tong

"Ya, ya sebentarrr!"

"Wanita lagi, ckk," menghentakkan kaki kesal dengan decakan tidak puas Baekhyunpun kembali meninggalkan pintu apartemen didepannya beralih ke pintu apartemen lainnya.

Cklekk

"Ya, huhh?" wanita berambut pirang itu tampak bingung mendapati tak ada siapapun didepan pintu apartemennya. "Aigoo! Siapa yang iseng, mengganggu saja."

" _Jebal,_ semoga saja ini apartemen ahjussi," ia menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya seakan tengah berdoa sebelum membawa telunjuknya untuk memencet tombol bel.

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ada suara langkah kaki dari dalam pintu apartemen, tidak seperti dua sebelumnya yang ini membuat Baekhyun deg-degan karena ia tak mendengar suara apapun selain langkah kaki.

Tap

Tap

"Siapa?"

Deg

Deg

Suara bass itu membuat Baekhyun harus menahan dadanya untuk tidak berdetak kencang karena kemungkinan pencariannya berhasil kini sudah didepan mata.

"Ini… aku…" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya semoga saja seseorang didalam sana tidak pergi begitu saja setelah mendengar suaranya.

"Cck.. kau ini…" suara bass itu berdecak sebelum Baekhyun mendengar suara pengunci pintu dibuka.

Cklekk

"YA BERHENTI DISANA KAU BOCAH!" Baekhyun tersentak mendengar seruan tersebut dan matanya membola ketika melihat si resepsionis bermata tajam berjalan cepat kearahnya bersama seorang petugas keamanan.

"Fei.. eh.. siap…"

"Ok.. Taecyeon-ssi?"

"DASAR SASAENG FANS NAKAL!"

" _Mwo_?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, melangkah mundur sebelum berbalik dan membawa tungkainya untuk berlari menjauhi dua orang yang telah sangka padanya.

"Huh..huh.. Taecyeon-ssi, maafkan atas ketidaknyamanan yang disebabkan oleh gadis itu," ucap si resepsionis sementara ia membiarkan pihak keamanan berbadan tambun itu mengejar Baekhyun yang dipikirnya sasaeng fans.

"Suaranya mirip dengan temanku, kupikir tadi temanku yang datang."

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya Taecyeon-ssi."

o)(o

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah tapak sepatu flats shoes Baekhyun menggema disepanjang ia menuruni tangga darurat diikuti oleh pihak keamanan yang masih mencoba untuk mengejarnya padahal sudah sesak nafas dan ngos-ngosan bukan main.

Blammm!

Baekhyun melangkah cepat begitu ia telah sampai dilantai satu, kakinya ia bawa berjalan keluar dari gedung apartemen tersebut. Ia tidak bisa meneruskan pencarian karena sudah terlanjur ketahuan dengan resepsionis dan pihak keamanan apartemen tersebut.

"Huh.. huhh.." tenggorokan Baekhyun kering dan kakinya terasa pegal karena ia baru saja turun dari lantai 4 dengan berlari menuruni tangga darurat. Belum lagi nafasnya masih terasa sesak dan ia terbatuk ketika berusa menetralkan nafasnya.

"Bagaimana bisa… huhh.. suara mereka… begitu sama… huhh.."

Jika ini dalam keadaan tidak mendesak maka sudah pasti Baekhyun akan memanfaatkan pertemuan tidak sengajanya dengan idol-aktor terkenal macam Ok Taecyeon dengan meminta berfoto bersama dan membubuhkan tanda tangan pada buku agendanya. Tetapi ada yang lebih penting dari sekedar mendapatkan tanda tangan artis.

Ia harus menemukan apartemen Chanyeol sebelum senja berubah menjadi malam hari

o)(o

Ini hari Sabtu namun Sehun sama sekali belum mendapatkan pesan atau panggilan telepon dari Baekhyun sang kekasih. Seingatnya Baekhyun tak memiliki shift di La Vince hari ini. Lantas kenapa hingga saat ini ia tidak mengabari Sehun. Sehun tentunya telah mencoba mengirimkan pesan dan menelpon Baekhyun namun tak satupun pesan dan panggilannya digubris oleh kekasih mungilnya tersebut.

Getaran notifikasi mengejutkan Sehun dan ia dengan segera meraih ponsel yang sempat ia taruh diatas meja diruang keluarga selagi dirinya menonton acara musik.

 _Hi hoobae ^^_

Bukan sebuah pesan chat dari Baekhyun yang datang melainkan dari seseorang yang sangat tidak diduga. Karena ada jeda cukup lama dari terakhir kali mereka berkirim pesan chat.

 **Ya sunbae?**

 _Kaku sekali :p_

 _Kau sibuk?_

 _Saturday nite?_

 **Kenapa sunbae?**

 _Jawab pertanyaanku, bukan balik bertanya Hunnie_

 **Aku sedang melewati malam mingguku dirumah, kenapa sunbae?**

 _Wah kupikir kau sedang kencan dengan kekasih mungilmu itu_

 **Sunbae sendiri kenapa mengirim chat pada kekasih orang lain dimalam minggu begini, sana kirim pesan chat kepacarmu sunbae**

 _Ia sedang sibuk saat ini dengan laptopnya_

 **Dan sunbae mencari pelarian padaku?**

 **Wah, kenapa aku terkejut ya**

 _Sinis sekali :p_

 _Omong-omong kau akan ke reuni minggu depan?_

 **Wae, sunbae rindu padaku?**

 _Bisa dibilang begitu hehe_

"Cckk dia mulai lagi," decak Sehun.

Hal seperti inilah yang dulu membuat Sehun remaja terbawa perasaan dan akhirnya jatuh cinta pada sosok diseberang sana. Apa yang tengah direncanakan olehnya sebenarnya. Apa ia sedang mencoba untuk membuat Sehun jatuh cinta lagi padanya?

Tetapi dia memiliki kekasih Sehun!

 **Tidak baik merindukan kekasih orang lain**

 _Tidak baik bukan berarti tidak boleh :p_

 _Apa salahnya merasa rindu, kau ini kaku sekali_

 **Terserahmu saja sunbae**

 _Kau datang kan?_

 **Mungkin**

 _Kau pasti datang_

 **Jangan terlalu yakin begitu**

 _Kau kan ingin bertemu denganku hehehe_

 **Sunbae, dari mana datangnya rasa percaya diri itu**

 _Seperti kau baru mengenalku saja Hunnie hihi_

 _Kalau begitu sampai bertemu minggu depan_

 **Yeahh semoga**

Sehun tak ingin membuat sosok diseberang sana merasa menang dengan mengatakan bahwa ia akan datang minggu depan. Belum bertemu saja ia sudah dibikin jungkir balik begini. Bagaimana jika nantinya mereka dipertemukan. Sehun tidak ingin berfikiran aneh, ia hanya… bagaimana menjelaskannya. Sejujurnya ia masih bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia merasa berdebar jika memikirkan akan bertemu lagi dengan sosok itu.

"Baekhyunie.. Baekhyunie…" Sehun memejamkan mata seraya menjatuhkan kepalanya disandaran sofa. Mencoba mensugesti dirinya sendiri dengan menyebut nama Baekhyun, kekasihnya.

 _Dia bukan apa-apa_

 _Dia bukan siapa-siapa_

 _Hanya sosok yang berasal dari masa lalu_

 _Masa lalu sudah sepantasnya diletakkan pada ruang memori bukan pada pikiran dan hatinya yang sudah ditempati oleh Baekhyun_

"Ya, hanya Baekhyun."

o)(o

Baekhyun memegang dinding yang merupakan pagar tinggi dari apartemen kelima yang disinggahi olehnya setelah berhasil kabur dari apartemen sebelumnya dan berakhir dengan kegagalan. Ia tak berhasil menemukan keberadaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun pikir ini adalah keputusan yang salah. Mungkin ada baiknya ia bertanya pada Sehun apa nama apartemen ayahnya sehingga ia tidak perlu berbuat onar dengan mendatangi satu persatu gedung apartemen yang berada didaerah ini.

Baekhyun memutar pergelangan kakinya untuk merilekskan otot yang tegang karena sudah dibawa berlari ratusan anak tangga. Bersandar pada dinding pagar, Baekhyun merogoh tas selempangnya untuk mencari keberadaan ponselnya. Namun ia tak menemukan keberadaan ponselnya didalam tas.

"Tidak mungkin," gumamnya merogoh isi tas selempas berwarna peach tersebut dan benda pipih itu tetap tak ditemukan keberadaannya. "Aku pasti meninggalkannya karena terburu-buru."

No phone

Ia buta arah

Bagaimana caranya menemukan Chanyeol jika ia tidak memiliki petunjuk tambahan selain lokasi apartemen Chanyeol.

"Blanch Hill," gumam Baekhyun mendongak pada tulisan berkilau yang terpajang diatas gedung tinggi tersebut. "Baiklah Baekhyun, semangat!"

Ia menelan ludah, menghela nafas lewat mulut ketika kakinya telah menginjak lobi apartemen mewah tersebut. Meremas jemarinya gugup, Baekhyun melangkah mendekati meja resepsionis dimana seorang wanita bertubuh langsing dengan rambut bob tengah mengobrol dengan resepsionis.

"Permisi aku…" dan resepsionis juga wanita berambut bob itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Eh… Sooyoung-ssi?"

o)(o

Lift berhenti dilantai 14 dan ketika pintu besi itu terbuka, sosok mungil Baekhyun melangkah keluar dengan langkah kaku. Ia gugup tetapi juga senang karena pencariannya berakhir.

Ya, terima kasih Sooyoung-ssi

Jemari Baekhyun meremas bagian ujung kemeja yang dikenakannya dengan sebuah senyuman tertahan dibibir. Bolehkah ia merasa senang karena akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyian Chanyeol.

Senang

Gugup

Berdebar

"1414..1414..1414," Baekhyun menggumamkan angka itu disepanjang ia melangkah dikoridor yang lengang dengan lantai berlapis karpet mahal.

" _Ternyata benar ini kau Baekhyun-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya asisten Chanyeol itu pada gadis mungil yang dikenalnya sebagai kekasih dari putra CEO Settledom tersebut._

" _Ak.. aku sedang…apakah benar ahjussi tinggal disini Sooyoung-ssi?" tanya Baekhyun ketika otaknya membawa pada satu kesimpulan bahwa Sooyung bisa membantunya untuk menemukan keberadaan apartemen Chanyeol._

" _Sajangnim?" tanya Sooyoung. "Ia tidak tinggal disini."_

" _Ne?"_

" _Ia tinggal dikediamannya bersama putranya tentu saja, Baekhyun-ssi."_

 _Baekhyun menarik kesimpulan kalau Sooyoung kemungkinan tidak mengetahui bahwa bosnya sudah jarang pulang kerumahnya belakangan ini._

"… _tapi beliau memang memiliki satu unit apartemen disini."_

 _OH MY GOD_

 _THANKS GOD_

" _Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun memburu. "Sooyoung-ssi apa kau tahu dilantai berapa ahjussi tinggal?"_

" _Ne?"_

" _Ah.. aku.. ada sedikit keperluan dengan ahjussi."_

" _Tetapi bukankah sajangnim dirumahnya?" tanya Sooyoung bingung._

" _Ahjussi sedang tidak dirumah, ia saat ini berada diapartemennya dan aku tidak mengetahui dengan pasti lantai berapa apartemen ahjussi."_

 _Sooyoung tampak tidak mencurigai apapun meskipun ia berfikir agak aneh juga menemukan kekasih dari putra bos nya ini mencari bosnya sampai ke apartemennya._

" _Seingatku apartemen sajangnim berada dilantai 14 dan nomor apartemennya 1414."_

" _Ahh begitu, baiklah terima kasih Sooyoung-ssi."_

" _Kau akan menemui sajangnim?"_

" _Ya, tentu saja."_

" _Seorang diri?" Sooyoung baru sadar jika Baekhyun benar-benar sendiri._

" _Hmm.. sekali lagi terima kasih Sooyoung-ssi."_

 _Sooyoung mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil, ia baru saja akan memikirkan tentang apa tepatnya yang membawa Baekhyun kemari tanpa Sehun namun suara ponselnya membuyarkan segalanya._

" _Ya chagiya, kau sudah sampai?" sahutnya. "Baiklah aku akan keluar sekarang."_

Tap

Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis saking senangnya karena ia kini berada didepan pintu yang tepat. Pintu apartemen inilah yang sedari tadi dicari keberadaannya oleh Baekhyun. Tak peduli rasa pegal dan lelah yang ia rasakan diseluruh tubuhnya karena harus menuruni ratusan tangga dan kejar-kejaran dengan pihak keamanan apartemen sebelumnya karena kini semuanya terbayar.

Jemari mungilnya bergerak menyentuh ukiran emas 1414 seolah ia telah menemukan harta karun yang berharga dihadapannya kini. Baekhyun bahkan gemetar ketika ia membawa jemarinya untuk menyentuh bel apartemen.

Ting tong

"Astaga, tenanglah sedikit jantung," ia menekan dadanya yang berdebar begitu keras.

Tak terdengar jawaban dari dalam apartemen, bahkan suara langkah kakipun tak tertangkap oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa ia pulang kerumah?" gumam Baekhyun gelisah. Tak ingin pesimis ia kembali memencet tombol bel untuk kedua kalinya.

Ting tong

Dan selanjutnya yang didengar olehnya adalah langkah kaki tanpa ada sahutan dan itu membuat Baekhyun kembali berdebar. Harap-harap cemas apakah Chanyeol akan bertanya lewat intercom seperti yang dialaminya beberapa waktu lalu.

Cklekk

Dan jawabannya adalah tidak

Suara ayunan pintu yang didorong terbuka semakin membuat detakan jantung Baekhyun menggila, menunggu waktu dimana pada akhirnya kedua bola matanya menangkap sosok berkaos putih polos dengan celana training berwarna abu-abu dan rambut setengah basah.

Oh My God

Who is he?

Chanyeol ahjussi?

o)(o

Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan acara berendam untuk menenangkan pikiran dan tengah menghanduki rambutnya yang masih setengah basah ketika terdengar suara bel. Ia tak memiliki prasangka apapun, mungkin saja Song Qian atau Seulgi bahkan Sehun yang datang berkunjung keapartemennya karena hanya mereka yang mengetahui keberadaan apartemennya.

Ia melangkah ringan setelah menyampirkan handuk kepala pada bahunya dan mengibas sedikit rambutnya agar tidak terlalu berantakan. Tanpa memencet tombol intercom untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang datang berkunjung, Chanyeol memutar pegangan pintu untuk membuka.

Cklekk

Ia menarik pintu apartemennya kedalam untuk melihat siapakah gerangan tamunya disenja menjelang malam ini.

OH TIDAK

Chanyeol terdiam dengan tatapan lurus terarah pada bola mata jernih Baekhyun yang juga balas menatapnya.

Wu Baekhyun?

Apa yang dia lakukan disini?

Bagaimana ia bisa sampai disii?

 _Ini tidak mungkin nyata bukan?_ batin Chanyeol mengerjap dua kali untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak berdelusi. Barangkali dikerjapan ketiga sosok dihadapannya ini akan menghilang.

Tidak

Ia tidak menghilang

"Ahjussi…"

Dan Chanyeol tidak berdelusi ketika suara lembut itu terlantun dari bibir mungil Baekhyun.

o)(o

Sehun agaknya sudah menyerah untuk menelpon Baekhyun karena tak satupun panggilannya diangkat oleh kekasihnya.

"Apa dia tidur?" tanya Sehun entah pada siapa. "Tapi kenapa ia tidak mengabariku apapun hari ini?"

Sehun sebenarnya agak khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun belakangan ini. Jika Baekhyun ingin maka ia dapat berbagi dengan Sehun untuk meringankan perasaannya. Namun kekasihnya masih betah bungkam tak mengatakan apapun pada Sehun. Maka ia hanya bisa menunggu dan berharap apapun yang tengah dihadapi oleh Baekhyun akan segera terselesaikan.

Merasa rindu dengan kekasih mungilnya itu membuat jemari Sehun tergerak untuk mengecek galeri foto pada ponselnya dan tersenyum ketika memandangi foto Baekhyun yang memenuhi galeri fotonya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk memposting salah satu foto mereka berdua di akun SNS miliknya untuk menunjukkan rasa rindunya.

Sebuah foto yang diambil ketika mereka berada di Jeju, dimana Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun sementara Sehun merangkul tubuh mungil itu begitu dekat dan erat kedalam rengkuhannya.

' **I miss you'**

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendapati begitu banyak notifikasi like dan komen dari para followersnya untuk foto yang baru saja ia posting.

 **Kuma kasshoku** kawaiii ^-^

 **Yeli_Yeli** Aihhh cute couple

 **Irene_Bae** hmm hmm pamer :p

 **Jong_Kim** wahh sunbae **Irene_Bae** cemburu ya? hahahaha

 **Irene_Bae** -_- **Jong_Kim**

 **Marble_Pink** Ahh aku envy sekaliiiiiiiii **Park Sehun Baekkie Wu**

 **Xwz_Kim** Why soooo cuteeee **Baekkie Wu Park Sehun**

Sehun hanya bisa mengulum senyum membaca komen yang berdatangan dilaman postingannya barusan. Ia tampak menikmati bagaimana mereka memberikan komentar atas foto tersebut.

 **Bogum-Park** Kau harus mengajaknya di reuni klub nanti **Park Sehun** ;D

Melihat Park Bogum yang tak lain ketua klub dan juga seseorang yang diasumsikan sebagai kekasih mantan kekasihnya membuat jemari Sehun tergerak untuk membalas komentar tersebut.

 **Park Sehun** aku khawatir nanti sunbae **Bogum-Park** akan jatuh cinta pada kekasihku dan berpaling dari **Irene_Bae**

Dan setelahnya Sehun terkekeh pelan menunggu reaksi dari komentarnya barusan, dan yang ditunggu datang lebih cepat dari perkiraannya.

 **Irene_Bae** Apa-apaan -_-

 **Bogum-Park** Kenapa tidak kita buktikan saja **Park Sehun** minggu depan, jangan lupa ajak simungil ini okay hahahaha

Sehun ingin menyahuti komentar tersebut sebelum sebuah pesan chat line masuk dan ketika melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan tersebut, Sehunpun tersenyum.

 _Wah kau pandai mengkonfrontasi ya Hunnie_

 **Hahahaha**

 _Jahil sekali_

 _Bikin gemas saja_

 _Karena aku gemas, kuwakiliki dengan memeluk pinku pinku :p_

"Well, well, kau ingin main-main denganku ya sunbae," Sehun geleng-geleng kepala.

 **Jangan bermain denganku sunbae, nanti kau tidak bisa berhenti**

 _Bukan aku_

 _Tetapi kita, aku dan kau tidak akan bisa berhenti_

 **Keumanhae**

Sehun menghela nafas pelan menaruh ponsel diatas meja kembali, mencoba mengabaikan kerlip pertanda notifikasi yang berpendar. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Sehun harus berhenti sebelum ia tidak bisa menghentikannya. Karena seperti yang dikatakan oleh sosok diseberang, mereka tidak mudah dihentikan jika sudah memulai.

o)(o

Tatapan terkejut yang ditangkap oleh Baekhyun pada kedua bola mata bundar Chanyeol perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah tatapan datar dan dingin. Dimana ia bisa melihat sudut mata itu perlahan menyempit membalas pertautan mata mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara bass itu terdengar tidak ramah dan tanpa intonasi yang bersahabat. Baekhyun seperti tengah berhadapan dengan sosok yang tidak dikenalinya. Kemana Park Chanyeol yang ramah dan hangat itu.

"Ak.. aku… "

Lidah Baekhyun terasa kaku untuk digerakkan dan ia masih meremas ujung kemejanya yang sudah kusut. Mencari pegangan untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dirinya masih bisa berdiri dan berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Ia memiliki sebuah tujuan datang kemari untuk itu seharusnya ia tidak hanya berdiri gagu dihadapan Chanyeol seperti ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini?" belum lagi dijawab pertanyaannya yang awal, lelaki berusia matang itu kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Ak.. mencari.. aku mencari ahjussi," alis kanan Chanyeol menukik naik mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Dan untuk keperluan apa kau mencariku?" Baekhyun menelan ludah kering mendengar tanya didalam suara bass Chanyeol.

 _Siapa lelaki ini?_

 _Kenapa ahjussi seperti ini?_

"Ahjussi… pembicaraan kita waktu itu…"

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol memotong. "Apa kau datang kemari hanya untuk membahas tentang hal yang sama?"

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya padamu waktu itu."

"Tapi itu.. itu terasa tidak masuk akal bagiku ahjussi," jawab Baekhyun memberanikan diri. "Bahkan saat inipun terasa tidak masuk akal. Ahjussi mengatakan bahwa aku tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun pada ahjussi. Tetapi sikap ahjussi menunjukkan bahwa aku memang memilikinya."

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala huh?"

"Aku tidak keras kepala tapi aku hanya… hanya merasa ini tidak benar," geleng Baekhyun. "Ahjussi menjauhiku itulah kebenarannya."

"Kebenarannya?"

"Ya, ahjussi menjaga jarak denganku dan aku tidak mengerti untuk dasar apa ahjussi melakukan itu?"

 _Dia menyadarinya… bagaimana bisa?_

Namun Chanyeol menutupi keterkejutan akan kepekaan Baekhyun dengan sebuah seringai meremehkan yang membuat Baekhyun bergidik.

 _Serius, ini bukan lelaki yang sama dengan lelaki yang telah menyelamatkannya_

"Bocah sepertimu tahu apa tentang bagaimana orang dewasa bersikap, huh?"

"Ap.. apa…?" Baekhyun nyaris tak mempercayai pendengarannya. "Bo.. bocah.. aku.. aku bocah?"

"Lantas apa?" Chanyeol bersedekap dihadapan Baekhyun dengan tatapan datar yang begitu menyebalkan. "Kau 17 dan pantaskah aku menyebutmu _lady,_ Baekhyun?"

"Aku memang bukan _lady_ tapi aku juga bukan lagi bocah, ahjussi," kepalan tangan Baekhyun begitu erat hingga ia dapat merasakan kukunya menekan perih kulit tangannya.

"Mari kita hentikan pembicaraan tidak bermanfaat ini disini Baekhyun," Chanyeol memutuskan sepihak ketika ia sudah tidak tahan lagi menatap mata Baekhyun yang memerah.

"Ahjussi.. kau…"

"Kau mungkin mengenalku hanya dari apa yang Sehun ceritakan tentang bagaimana itu sosok ayahnya Park Chanyeol," Chanyeol berujar. "Namun kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana sosok bernama Park Chanyeol itu sesungguhnya. Saat ini dihadapanmu, tengah berbicara denganmu adalah sosok yang kau pikir kau kenali hanya dari beberapa pertemuan dan interaksi. Setiap orang memiliki dua sisi Baekhyun, bocah sepertimu belum sampai pada tahap dimana kau bisa mengerti bagaimana karakter orang dewasa itu sesungguhnya."

Sebelum ia lemah akan tatapan merah berkristal pada bola mata bening Baekhyun, Chanyeol memilih mengambil satu langkah mundur memegang kenop pintu.

"Jika kau ingin dianggap sebagai bocah yang mengerti perilaku orang dewasa maka..." Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya, gamang akan tatapan sendu Baekhyun. Ia sadar ia telah melukai hati gadis 17 tahun ini. Namun ini akan lebih baik karena setelahnya Baekhyun tidak akan mencoba untuk mendekatkan diri dengannya bukan? Chanyeol yang dikenalnya lewat cerita Sehun nyatanya bukanlah Chanyeol yang sama. Kedepannya mereka hanya perlu menjalin sebuah hubungan yang bersifat formalitas belaka. Baekhyun sebagai kekasih Sehun dan Chanyeol sebagai ayah dari kekasih Baekhyun.

Cukup seperti itu

"... pergilah.."

Setelah kalimat pengusiran itu terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol suara pintu yang ditutup dengan cukup keras tepat didepan muka Baekhyun menjadi akhir dari pembicaraan mereka.

Blam

Tess

Bukan 'pulanglah' melainkan 'pergilah'

Sebuah kalimat pengusiran yang begitu menyakitkan untuk segala upaya yang telah Baekhyun lakukan demi berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

Tess

Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali disini?

Telapak tangan Baekhyun perlahan menyentuh dadanya, dimana detakan yang beberapa saat lalu begitu menggila akan euforia kini terasa begitu nyeri menyakitkan. Seakan setiap detakannya bukanlah membantu Baekhyun untuk tetap hidup melainkan menuju pada sekarat.

Chanyeol tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri setelah ia menutup pintu apartemennya sebagai bentuk penolakan atas kehadiran Baekhyun. Ia berada disana, berdiri dengan bahu lemas dan tatapan sendu pada dinding pintu yang menjadi pembatas diantara dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Pulanglah...

Pulanglah kepelukan Sehun... Baekhyunie

o)(o

Baekhyun tak tahu bagaimana caranya ia bisa melangkah menjauh meninggalkan pintu apartemen Chanyeol hingga akhirnya ia telah berada didepan pintu masuk gedung. Langkahnya begitu pelan karena saat ini bukan hanya tubuhnya yang merasa lelah tetapi juga hatinya.

Jika ia mencoba untuk berjalan dengan langkah yang lebih cepat maka Baekhyun yakin ia akan jatuh terjerembab begitu menyedihkan. Maka ia memilih melangkah pelan, tertatih seperti balita yang baru saja mencoba untuk belajar berjalan.

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol memberikan dampak begitu mengerikan terhadap perasaan Baeekhyun. Rasa sakit ini melebihi rasa sakit ketika hubungannya dan Sehun memburuk dan berakhir dengan Sehun mendiaminya. Namun pada akhirnya Sehun adalah orang pertama yang akan datang padanya, memeluknya dan mengucapkan kata maaf.

Dia bukan Sehun

Dia adalah ayah Sehun, Park Chanyeol

Benarkah dia Chanyeol ahjussi?

Apakah aku benar-benar seorang bocah yang tak dapat mengerti bagaimana tingkah polah orang dewasa?

Baekhyun berhenti didekat pilar, menyangga tangannya pada pilar tinggi itu mencari pegangan agar ia tak terjatuh. Disaat itulah sebuah mobil yang sangat dikenalinya keluar dari pintu basement dan melewati Baekhyun begitu saja.

"Ah..ahjussi... ahjussi!" entah mendapatkan kekuatan darimana, tungkai lemas itu bergerak cepat mengejar mobil yang dikenalinya sebagai mobil Chanyeol.

 _Tidak, kumohon berhentilah sebentar ahjussi_

"Ahjussiiii! Ahjussii!"

Baekhyun bukanlah manusia super seperti tokoh Avengers yang dapat berlari secepat kilat untuk menyusul sebuah mesin yang telah diprogram mengikuti perintah dari pengendaranya.

Brukkk

Dan ia berakhir dengan berjongkok ditengah jalan dengan kedua telapak tangan menyentuh aspal untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh. Mobil itu tetap melaju menjauh meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah mencoba mengais udara memenuhi paru-parunya yang terasa sesak. Bukan hanya karena sesak bahwa seharian ini yang dilakukannya adalah berlari demi satu tujuan yang nyatanya mustahil untuk digapainya.

"Ahjussi... hiks..."

Chanyeol melihatnya, ia menyadari, namun ia dengan sengaja menolak untuk menganggap bahwa ia mendapati keberadaan Baekhyun disana, begitupun saat tubuh mungil itu mengejar mobilnya dan berteriak memanggilnya. Berharap bahwa ia akan menghentikan laju mobilnya.

Ckiiiiiiittttttt

Tiiiinnnnn

Klakson panjang diberikan oleh mobil yang berada dibelakang Chanyeol ketika ia mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak. Tak menghiraukan sumpah serapah yang mungkin diucapkan oleh pengemudi mobil dibelakangnya, Chanyeol meremas setir dengan rahang mengeras hingga urat dipelipisnya menonjol seolah ia tengah menahan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya.

Ya, rasa sakit itu menyerang hatinya

She's not Baixian

She's not Baixian

Ya, dia bukan Baixian, Baixianmu telah tiada Park Chanyeol

Dengan sugesti yang ia tanamkan pada pikirannya ia menginjak gas dan membawa mobilnya melaju dalam kecepatan yang tidak biasa, mencoba menghilangkan rasa bersalah yang ada dihatinya terhadap Baekhyun.

o)(o

Putrinya sedang tidak baik-baik saja dan Jessica menyadari itu dengan sangat. Ia adalah orang yang telah mengandung dan melahirkan Baekhyun. Ia membesarkannya dan memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun tumbuh. Tak ada yang luput dari penglihatannya, maka jangan heran jika dirinya dapat membaca Baekhyun dalam sekali lihat.

"Kau tidak sedang dietkan Baekkie?" tanya Jessica ketika untuk kesekian kalinya ia melihat Baekhyun tak menghabiskan makanannya. Yifan mengangkat pandangannya untuk menatap putri semata wayangnya. Ayah satu anak ini juga menyadari bahwa sikap putrinya agak berubah belakangan ini menjadi seorang pemurung dan tidak banyak bicara.

Yifan sudah bertanya pada Jessica jika sekiranya putri mereka itu menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada sang ibu. Namun jawaban Jessica membuat Yifan menjadi khawatir pada putri mereka. Jessica juga tidak mengetahui dengan pasti apa penyebab dari perubahan sikap Baekhyun.

"Sweety kau baik?" tanya Yifan. Baekhyun menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian dan tersenyum kecil.

"Sedang tidak baik," jawabnya apa adanya. "Tapi perlahan pasti akan membaik, dad, mom."

"Ada apa hm?" tanya Yifan.

"Masalah pribadi?" timpal Jessica. "Mommy dan daddy tahu bahwa kau perlahan mulai beranjak dewasa meskipun realitanya kau masih berada pada garis usia remaja. Kau dapat menyelesaikan masalahmu tetapi tampaknya kali ini masalahmu lebih berat dari biasanya, apa mommy benar?"

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan kekasihmu?" tanya Yifan.

"Tidak dad, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sehun oppa," Baekhyun memberikan tatapan penuh makna pada Jessica. Ia berharap ibunya mengerti apa maksud tatapannya.

Dan ya, Jessica mengerti arti dari tatapan Baekhyun.

Ini bukan tentang Sehun

Mungkin berkaitan pula dengan Sehun tetapi titik permasalahannya bukan pada kekasih putrinya itu.

"Kau tidak sedang mencoba untuk melindungi Sehun, bukan?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

 _Aku tengah mencoba melindungi diriku sendiri dari rasa sakit dan malu yang lebih dari ini, dad_ batinnya.

"Baekkie sweety," Jessica meraih jemari Baekhyun untuk digenggam lembut sebagai bentuk dukungan dan penguatan. "Tidak ada masalah yang tidak memiliki penyelesaian."

"Ya mom."

"Jika kau merasa baik dengan tidak membicarakannya maka mommy dan daddy akan membiarkan ini lewat begitu saja," Yifan tampak tidak setuju namun Jessica memberikan gelengan agar suaminya itu tidak menyanggah. "Tetapi jika kau butuh untuk bercerita maka kau tahu kepada siapa kau harus datang bukan?" Baekhyun tersenyum dengan anggukan lalu mendekat pada Jessica untuk memeluknya.

" _Thank you mom, thank you so much_ ," ucapnya lirih.

"Kau tahu mommy dan daddy sangat mencintaimu bukan?"

"Ya mom, aku juga mencintai mommy dan daddy."

" _So, don't hurt yourself too much, okay_?"

" _Ya, ya mom, I'm so sorry."_

"Kau tidak sendirian sweety."

" _I love you mom,"_ Baekhyun sebisa mungkin menahan air matanya untuk tidak menetes karena saat ini ia berada pada posisi dimana ayahnya bisa saja mengetahui permasalahan yang tengah dihadapinya. Cukuplah ibunya saja yang mengetahui keburukannya. Baekhyun tak siap jika ayahnyapun mengetahuinya.

Karena meskipun kejadian menyakitkan diapartemen Chanyeol telah berlalu selama 4 hari lamanya namun rasa sakit itu masih membekas dan sulit untuk dihilangkan. Andai saja didunia ini ada penghilang rasa sakit dihati mungkin Baekhyun akan membelinya, berapapun harga yang di banderol untuk sebuah obat penghilang rasa sakit pada perasaan yang terluka.

Namun sayangnya tidak ada obat yang seperti itu dan Baekhyun hanya bisa bersabar membiarkan waktu untuk menyembuhkanya.

o)(o

Perubahan sikap Baekhyun memberikan dampak pada Sehun yang terlihat uring-uringan karena memikirkan sikap kekasihnya yang belakangan ini menjadi begitu pendiam. Baekhyun tidak mengabaikannya namun ia lebih banyak membiarkan Sehun yang berbicara ini dan itu sementara ia memberi tanggapan dengan senyuman dan anggukan.

Itu sangat mengganggu Sehun hingga rasanya ia nyaris sampai pada batas dimana ia ingin bertanya pada Baekhyun, masalah apa yang tengah dihadapi kekasihnya hingga ia berubah menjadi pendiam seperti itu.

"Huhh... "

Bukannya Chanyeol tidak memiliki kesibukan ataupun kerjaan lain hingga ia bisa menghitung sudah berapa kali Sehun menghela nafas pagi ini. Itu terlihat begitu kentara hingga membuat siapapun dapat mendengar dan menyadari helaan nafas berat Sehun. Dan Chanyeol merasa ada yang mengganggu pikiran putranya.

" _Something wrong, son?"_ Chanyeol membuka suara untuk bertanya setelah menyeruput kopinya. Sehun lebih dulu mengedikkan bahu sebelum menjawab.

"Akupun tidak mengerti appa," dahi Chanyeol mengerut mendengar jawaban dari Sehun.

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Ini bukan tentangku."

"Lantas?"

"Baekhyun."

Ketika nama itu disebut perasaan aneh muncul begitu saja dihati Chanyeol membuat dirinya entah kenapa menjadi waspada untuk mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Sehun.

"... kurasa ia sedang memiliki masalah namun ia enggan untuk berbagi padaku."

"Appa pikir kalian baik-baik saja, ia masih sering berkunjung kemari?"

"Hubungan kami baik, kurasa masalahnya sama sekali tidak memiliki keterkaitan dengan hubungan kami appa," jawab Sehun. "Dan tidak, ini mungkin sudah seminggu sejak terakhir kali ia datang kemari. Terakhir saat appa mengatakan bahwa appa akan menginap diapartemen, malam dimana ia mampir untuk memasakkan makan malam."

Seminggu

Dan ini sudah 4 hari berselang setelah pertemuannya dan Baekhyun diapartemennya waktu itu. Baekhyun tidak mendatanginya kembali. Dan iapun tidak datang kerumah ini seperti yang belakangan sering dilakukan olehnya.

"Kurasa ia kehilangan berat badannya karena masalah yang tengah dihadapinya ini," celetukan Sehun membuat Chanyeol seolah disiram oleh air dingin tepat diwajahnya. "Mungkin bukan hanya karena ia tidak makan dengan benar tetapi juga beban dipikiran akan lebih berpengaruh pada fisik seseorang, bukan begitu appa?"

"Hmm.. ?" Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan Sehun dengan seksama karena kini pikiranya melayang pada sosok Baekhyun.

"Aigoo jangan appa juga," keluh Sehun. "Cukuplah kekasihku yang menjadi linglung setiap kali aku mengajaknya bicara, appa juga jangan ikut-ikutan," Chanyeol tersenyum kecil yang tidak mencapai sudut matanya.

"Appa hanya memikirkan pekerjaan kantor yang menunggu Sehun-ah."

"Appa pasti begitu sibuk hingga menghabiskan banyak waktu di apartemen dan baru pulang semalam."

"Maafkan appa."

"Eyy maaf untuk apa," kekeh Sehun pelan. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi appa, tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Appa tahu kau bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri dengan sangat baik tetapi appa juga sadar bahwa peran orang tua juga diperlukan meskipun kau sudah dewasa."

"Aku paham maksud appa," angguk Sehun. "Aku tidak menuntut apapun pada appa karena kurasa kita sudah saling mengerti satu sama lainnya, bagiku appa adalah ayah yang terbaik dan aku berharap aku bukanlah anak yang mengecewakan untuk appa banggakan didepan kolega appa," kekehnya.

"Kau adalah kebanggaan appa Sehun-ah," jawab Chanyeol. Dan Sehun memberikan senyuman puas merasa bahwa dirinya telah menjadi anak yang baik untuk ayahnya. "Habiskan sarapanmu."

"Yes sir!"

Chanyeol boleh saja tersenyum namun nyatanya hatinya saat ini gelisah memikirkan Baekhyun. Apakah ia telah menyakiti Baekhyun begitu dalam?

Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti Baekhyun seperti itu... ia hanya ingin membuat jarak agar tidak ada keakraban yang dapat menimbulkan perasaan aneh dan tidak pantas untuk Baekhyun.

Lantas haruskah ia memperbaiki kekacauan yang telah ia ciptakan ini?

o)(o

Chanyeol melakukannya

Berusaha untuk memperbaiki keadaan yang menjadi tidak stabil akan perbuatannya

Dan disinilah ia berada saat ini

Didalam mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari La Vince

Baekhyun telah mengirimkan pesan balasan pada Sehun mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak masalah pulang dengan bus, karena semenjak kekasihnya itu diangkat menjadi asisten dosen, tugasnya semakin banyak saja termasuk dengan membantu dosen memeriksa tugas mahasiswa.

 _Aku terjebak dengan Profesor Jang, chagiya_

 _Maaf tidak bisa menjemputmu_

Dan Baekhyun telah mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk meyakinkan kekasihnya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja pulang sendiri dengan kendaraan umum. Karena sejujurnya itulah yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Lebih banyak waktu untuk menyendiri.

 _Gwechana oppa_

 _Fighting ^^_

Pukk

Baekhyun menoleh keasamping keitka merasa bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang dan ia tersenyum kecil mendapatkan usapan lembut pada kepalanya. Itu dilakukan oleh Joohyuk yang menambahkan bonus sebuah senyuman tampan untuk Baekhyun.

"Sehun tidak menjemputmu?"

"Begitulah oppa."

"Mau pulang bersama oppa?"

"Eyy bukankah oppa harus menjemput Seohyun eonni?"

"Motor oppa muat kok untuk diboncengi bertiga," candanya dan Baekhyun terkekeh sumbang. Ia tidak bisa tertawa dengan lepas lagi untuk alasan yang sulit dijelaskan. Keceriaannya seakan direnggut begitu saja dan sulit untuk membawanya kembali dalam waktu dekat.

"Jangan membual oppa, sudah sana jemput Seohyun eonni sebelum ia merajuk karena harus menunggu terlalu lama."

"Baiklah, perhatikan jalanmu saat menuju ke halte bus jangan melamun, _aratchi_?"

" _Arasseo_ oppa," angguk Baekhyun patuh.

"Oppa merindukan adik oppa yang ceria, jangan bermuram durja terus, hmm?" Baekhyun merasa ia menjadi orang yang begitu jahat. Karena ada banyak orang disekitarnya yang dapat merasakan perubahan suasana hatinya dan itu berdampak bagi mereka.

"Ya oppa, sudah sana," Baekhyun mendorong punggung Joohyuk untuk segera pergi dan ia melambai kecil seraya berjalan kearah halte bus.

o)(o

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dibangku halte bus yang kebetulan sedang kosong. Tak tampak ada orang lain selain dirinya disana. Dan bagi Baekhyun itu lebih baik karena ia butuh sendiri saat ini. Sendiri akan membantunya untuk merenung tanpa harus mendapatkan teguran dan protesan bahwa ia telah menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk merenung dan melamun.

Pathetic

Sebuah mobil berhenti didepan halte bus tepat didepan Baekhyun yang merasa tidak asing dengan mobil tersebut. Namun ia menolak untuk percaya bahwa mobil itu adalah mobil yang sama. Mobil yang melaju menjauh meninggalkannya yang tersungkur sendiri. Sebuah pantofel hitam menjejak tanah tak lama setelah suara pintu mobil terbuka tertangkap oleh indera Baekhyun. Matanya terpusat penuh pada ban mobil seakan itu adalah pemandangan yang lebih menarik dari sepatu pantofel mengkilat yang perlahan melangkah mendekatinya.

Tap

Dan berhenti dengan jarak tiga jengkal dari flatshoes baby blue yang terpasang manis dikaki Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun."

Bahu Baekhyun menegang ketika suara bass itu mencapai telinganya. Ia tak dapat mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Ini adalah suara yang dikenalinya, lembut, tenang dan... tak pernah gagal membuat detakan tak wajar itu muncul.

"Apa ahjussi datang kemari hanya untuk membahas tentang hal yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu?"

De javu

Kali ini terbalik justru Baekhyun yang menanyakan pertanyaan itu dengan nada dingin bahkan enggan untuk menatapnya.

"Mari kita luruskan permasalahan ini Baekhyun."

"Permasalahan apa ahjussi, bukankah bagi ahjussi aku hanya seorang bocah yang tidak mengerti cara berfikir dan bersikap orang dewasa?"

Plakk

Chanyeol telah menyakiti Baekhyun dengan setiap ucapan yang telah terlontar dari mulutnya diwaktu lalu dan itu membekas dihati Baekhyun. Dan ucapan Baekhyun barusan seolah tamparan tak kasat mata yang telah menyadarkannya.

"Jangan bersikap seperti ini Baekhyun, bangunlah dan kita bicarakan ini baik-baik."

"Bocah ini tidak mau mendengarkan ahjussi, ettokhaji?" masih tidak memandang Chanyeol, Baekhyun membalas ucapan Chanyeol tanpa peduli akan batas kesopanan.

Chanyeol pikir ini bukanlah saat yang tepat karena tampaknya Baekhyun masih merasa kesal dan sakit hati padanya. Maka mungkin ia akan melakukannya lain waktu, meskipun bisa dibilang saat ini ia telah menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan datang pada Baekhyun untuk mengajaknya berbicara setelah ia lebih dulu telah menolak dan mendorong Baekhyun menjauh.

" _Geureh,_ " dan Chanyeol berbalik.

Hanya seperti itu?

Ahjussi kau benar-benar!

Kedua tangan Baekhyun mengepal erat disamping kanan dan kiri tubuhnya, matanya teralih untuk mengikuti tiap langkah tapak sepatu Chanyeol yang menjauh menghampiri mobilnya.

"Hanya seperti itu?" suara bergetar Baekhyun membuat langkah Chanyeol terhenti. "Begitu saja?"

Chanyeol masih bergeming

"Ahjussi bahkan tidak berusaha untuk memujukku?"

Baiklah, masa bodoh dengan kekanakan atau ia akan dikatai bocah untuk keempat kalinya oleh Chanyeol

"Apa ahjussi tahu apa yang kulakukan demi menemukan apartemen ahjussi?" ujar Baekhyun. "Aku mendatangi setiap gedung apartemen di Gangnam, memeriksa hampir setiap lantai, membuat masalah dengan resepsonis dan pihak keamanan gedung, berlari menuruni ratusan tangga untuk menghindari kejaran mereka. Dan apa yang kudapatkan setelah aku menemukan ahjussi dipintu apartemen nomor 1414?"

Chanyeol diam dan mendengarkan

"Penolakan, pengusiran, perkataan yang menyakitkan hingga rasanya bukan hanya tubuhku yang merasa sakit tetapi juga hatiku," Baekhyun mengungkapkan segalanya. "Ahjussi benar, aku hanya bocah berusia 17 tahun tetapi apa aku pantas menerima kata-kata menyakitkan ahjussi?

Tidak Baekhyun

"Aku yang datang pada ahjussi untuk meluruskan hal yang tidak kumengerti namun aku pulalah yang mendapatkan perlakukan buruk dan pengusiran, lalu sekarang ahjussi datang padaku dengan mudahnya mengajakku untuk berbicara seakan kejadian yang lalu itu tidak pernah terjadi," suara Baekhyun benar-benar telah bergetar ketika ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

Maafkan aku Baekhyun

"Adilkah itu untukku?"

Tidak, tidak Baekhyun

"Tidak bisakah ahjussi setidaknya menunjukkan niat ahjussi dengan cara yang lebih keras agar itu sepadan dengan apa yang telah ahjussi lakukan padaku?"

Sret

Chanyeol berbalik, melangkah kearah Baekhyun dan meraih pergelangan tangannya untuk digenggam dan membawa Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Ahjuss..."

"Masuklah," itu bukan nada memerintah, lebih kepada permintaan agar Baekhyun menurutinya. Dan Baekhyun tak dapat menolaknya meskiupun ia berusaha untuk terlihat jual mahal didepan Chanyeol.

Inikah Chanyeol ahjussi yang kukenal?

Baekhyun bergeming didepan pintu mobil yang telah dibukakan oleh Chanyeol untuknya. Bola mata keduanya bertemu dalam sebuah tatapan sendu yang seakan mencoba menyampaikan perasaan yang bergejolak didalam hati mereka saat ini.

Ia telah kembali

Ahjussi yang kukenal telah kembali

"Kita perlu berbicara, jadi sekarang masuklah kedalam mobil, okay?"

Jantungnya tak kuasa untuk tidak berjumpalitan begitupun dengan kristal yang perlahan menumpuk dipelupuk mata.

Dan Chanyeol dengan susah payah menahan dirinya untuk tidak melingkarkan kedua lengannya untuk merengkuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Memberikan rasa aman dan nyaman serta mengutarakan permintaan maafnya karena telah menyakiti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak membiarkan air matanya lolos dan ia masuk kedalam mobil. Namun ketika pintu mobil ditutup dari luar oleh Chanyeol, cairan bening itu lolos disudut mata Baekhyun dan ia segera menghapusnya ketika mendengar pintu disebelahnya ditarik terbuka oleh Chanyeol.

Dalam diam Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya menjauh dari halte bus, dan Baekhyun tidak bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi.

o)(o

Chanyeol memelankan laju mobilnya ketika mereka memasuki kawasan sungai Han. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya dan mematikan mesinnya sehingga membuat keadaan didalam mobil yang dihuni olehnya dan Baekhyun menjadi senyap.

Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara, tak ada pula yang membuat inisiatif untuk beranjak keluar dari dalam kendaraan beroda empat tersebut. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama tengah menunggu untuk salah satu dari mereka lebih dulu memulai. Namun keheningan tersebut telah berjalan selama 5 menit lamanya dan mereka masih betah tak bersuara.

Mungkin ada baiknya jika mereka keluar untuk menghirup udara segar seraya melihat pemandangan malam di sungai Han. Namun seolah bokong mereka telah direkatkan begitu kuat dan bibir keduanya telah terkunci. Kedua anak manusia ini seperti tengah melakukan perlombaan saling diam, yang duluan bersuara maka ia kalah.

Dan Chanyeol sepertinya memilih untuk menjadi pihak yang mengalah untuk membuka suara lebih dulu. Karena memang disini ia berada pada posisi yang bersalah dan pihak yang mengajak Baekhyun untuk berbicara.

"Pikiran ahjussi sedang kacau," Chanyeol memulai. "Sehingga ahjussi mengacaukan keadaan."

"Sesuatu... yang buruk terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara pelan, melirik Chanyeol takut-takut dalam keremangan yang menaungi mereka didalam mobil.

"Entahlah bisa dikatakan buruk atau tidak."

"Apa itu.. ada hubungannya denganku?"

 _Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya tanpa berusaha untuk menyakitimu Baekhyun_ batin Chanyeol _karena kenyataannya kemunculan dirimu adalah awal dari kekacauan hati dan pikiranku._

"Tidak persis seperti itu..."

"Kuanggap itu 'ya' ahjussi," potong Baekhyun. Tatapannya nanar ketika bersirobok dengan bola mata Chanyeol.

"Dengar..." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dengan kedua telapak tangan menutup telinganya.

"Tidak, tidak, jangan katakan apapun ahjussi."

Baekhyun ingin mengetahuinya namun ia juga tidak ingin mengetahuinya, karena Chanyeol mengatakan secara tersirat bahwa Baekhyun adalah penyebab dari kekacauan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Baekhyun kita perlu meluruskan permasalahan ini."

"Kumohon... " lirih Baekhyun. "Simpan saja alasan dari kekacauan yang telah tanpa sadar kuperbuat ahjussi... aku memang ingin mengetahuinya tetapi... aku tidak sanggup untuk mendengarkannya."

"Tidak seperti itu Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tentu tidak akan mengungkapkan secara gamblang mengapa Baekhyun dapat menjadi pusat dari kekacauan hati dan pikiran Chanyeol. Tapi setidaknya ia ingin memberikan pengertian pada Baekhyun serta meminta maaf atas ucapan buruknya hari lalu.

"Ahjussi..." Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dalam keremangan. Meskipun ia tidak dapat memandang wajah itu secara jelas namun hatinya dapat merasakan bahwa rasa itu masih ada. Dan kini semakin bertambah. Diambang rasa sakit dan bahagia karena ia dapat berada sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol.

"Ya...?"

"Apapun alasannya.. tolong jangan beritahukan padaku," ucap Baekhyun memohon. "Aku akan melupakan perkataan ahjussi tempo hari, hanya... jangan katakan alasannya, karena aku tidak siap mendengarnya."

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan membalas tatapan memohon Baekhyun. Ia memiliki daya yang kuat untuk menarik Chanyeol agar memeluknya untuk menenangkannya. Namun Chanyeol memiliki ketahanan yang kuat pula untuk menahan dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan ahjussi Baekhyun, perkataan ahjussi tidak dapat dibenarkan dan itu menyakiti hatimu."

"Aku akan melupakannya."

"Dan ahjussi akan tetap mengutarakan permintaan maaf untuk itu."

"Tapi bisakah... aku meminta satu hal pada ahjussi?" Baekhyun meremas jemarinya menunggu respon dari Chanyeol.

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan menjauhiku ahjussi... bisakah?"

Bagaimana Chanyeol harus menjawab 'ya' pada Baekhyun jika perbuatan dan perkataan buruknya pada Baekhyun dimaksudkan agar Baekhyun menjauh darinya. Namun kini Baekhyun justru meminta ia untuk tidak menjauh. Hatinya akan sulit untuk menghilangkan perasaan tidak pantas yang ia miliki terhadap Baekhyun.

She's not Baixian

Ya, ia bukan Baixian

Kalau begitu hadapi dia dengan pemikiran bahwa dia bukanlah Baixian, lawan ketakutan dan ketidakberdayaan yang muncul karena perasaan yang datang dari masa lalu itu.

Jangan menjauh

Mendekatlah untuk melawan perasaan itu hingga ia lelah berusaha untuk menggempur tembok kokoh yang coba kau bangun untuk menghalangi perasaan tidak wajar itu semakin tumbuh dan berkembang.

Ya, lawan perasaan itu Park Chanyeol.

Bisakah ia melakukannya?

"Ahjussi, apa permintaanku... terlalu berlebihan?"

Baiklah, mari lakukan itu

Chanyeol mengangkat telapak tangannya untuk ditepukkan lembut pada puncak kepala Baekhyun. Persis seperti yang sering dilakukannya pada Sehun.

Ya, begitulah seharusnya yang dilakukannya

Tepuk dan usap kepalanya bukan memeluknya

"Baiklah," jawaban dari suara bass yang selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun berdebar itu seketika membuat kurva pada kedua sudut bibir Baekhyun mengembang membentuk sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang begitu lebar dan lepas seakan seluruh beban yang mengganjal hati dan pikiran Baekhyun telah terangkat sepenuhnya hanya dengan satu kata.

Baiklah

"Be.. benarkah?"

"Hmm.. asal kau menerima maaf ahjussi," Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dengan air mata yang tanpa sadar lolos disudut matanya. Dan Chanyeol menyesali akan luruhnya kristal bening itu.

"Aku... aku baik-baik saja ahjussi," Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dan kembali menunjukkan senyuman pada Chanyeol. "Ini.. karena aku merasa begitu lega.. dan..."

Bahagia

"...lega... sangat lega."

"Ya, begitupun ahjussi," jawab Chanyeol. "Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih telah berbesar hati untuk memberikan maaf pada ahjussi."

 _Apapun itu ahjussi, apapun_

"Perasaanku.. menjadi lebih baik, terima kasih ahjussi."

"Tidak, terima kasih Baekhyun."

 _Perasaanku juga... sedikit membaik_

"Apa kau... sudah makan?" tanya Chanyeol. Tak ia pungkiri bahwa perkataan Sehun tentang Baekhyun banyak kehilangan berat badannya itu benar adanya. Pipi Baekhyun menjadi lebih tirus dari terakhir kali merek bertemu.

"Tadinya aku tidak merasa lapar sama sekali, padahal aku belum makan apapun sejak sarapan dirumah tadi pagi."

 _Ia hanya sarapan, melewatkan makan siang dan makan malam_ batin Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu kita makan, lambungmu perlu diisi Baekhyun," ucap Chanyeol sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Baekhyun tidak ingin terlalu percaya diri tetapi ia menangkap nada khawatir dalam suara Chanyeol. Dan itu membuat ia diam-diam tersenyum malu. "Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Ahjussi... akan menemaniku makan, bukan?"

"Ya, ahjussi akan memastikan kau makan tiga mangkok nasi supaya pipi gembilmu kembali, kau tidak lagi seimut bayi karena kehilangan banyak lemak, Baekhyun."

Apa Chanyeol baru saja memujinya?

Apa yang baru saja kukatakan?

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku ingin makan bulgogi di tempat favoritku," Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar nada riang tersemat dalam suara Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, tunjukkan jalannya nona Wu."

Dan ketika senyuman mereka saling bersambut Baekhyun tahu bahwa keadaan perlahan mulai membaik dan ia tidak bisa lebih senang dari ini.

o)(o

Ini pertama kalinya untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar bersama dan Sehun tidak berada diantara mereka. Tetapi entah bagaimana itu tidak menimbulkan kecanggungan. Justru memberikan mereka waktu untuk kembali memperbaiki hubungan yang sempat memburuk.

Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun bisa memesan apapun yang ingin ia makan dan Chanyeol yang akan mentraktirnya. Dan Baekhyupun menerima itu dengan senang hati. Ia memesan seporsi besar bulgogi kesukaannya dilengkapi dengan menu lain yang juga disediakan disana.

"Kau sangat menyukai bulgogi?" tanya Chanyeol yang sejak tadi lebih fokus memperhatikan Baekhyun daripada menikmati makanannya sendiri.

"Hmm, sangat suka," angguk Baekhyun. "Aku suka makan daging, kalau ahjussi apa makanan yang ahjussi sukai?"

"Ahjussi tidak pilih-pilih kalau soal makanan selama itu bukan makanan pedas."

"Ahjussi tidak makan makanan pedas?"

"Makanan yang terlalu pedas," ia menambahkan. "Toleransi untuk makanan pedas yang ahjussi punya cukup rendah," ia terkekeh sendiri dengan ucapannya dan kekehan itu tanpa sadar membuat Baekhyun ikut tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu suka makanan pedas," sahut Baekhyun.

"Dan tidak suka mentimun, hm?"

"Ahjussi mengingatnya?"

"Tentu, itu semacam _warning_ jika ahjussi akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk makan malam bersama."

"Aku dan mommy sama-sama tidak menyukai mentimun dan untungnya daddy juga tidak masalah dengan itu, daddy hampir mirip seperti ahjussi," ujar Baekhyun. "Tidak pemilih makanan."

Tolong ingatkan bahwa seminggu lalu kedua anak manusia berbeda gender serta berbeda usia ini sempat mengalami permasalahan hingga membuat keduanya sulit untuk tersenyum dan makan dengan benar. Namun lihatlah kini mereka bertukar cerita dan menyambung tawa seolah tak pernah terjadi sesuatu sebelumnya.

"Aiguuu aku kenyang sekali," Baekhyun mengelus perutnya yang agak membuncit karena ia benar-benar menghabiskan tiga mangkok nasi. Dan Chanyeol adalah pihak yang mendorongnya untuk menambah mangkok kedua setelah mangkok pertama habis hingga berlanjut ke mangkok ketiga.

"Kau terlihat lebih fresh setelah menghabiskan tiga mangkok nasi, Baekhyun."

"Ahjussi mengejekku," rengek Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Perempuan yang baik dalam makan itu tidak buruk, itu pertanda ia menyayangi dirinya."

"Bagaimana jika aku menjadi gendut jika terlalu banyak makan?"

"Kau tidak akan menjadi gendut hanya karena makan tiga mangkok malam ini, itu pengganti makan siang yang kau lewatkan."

"Ishh itu sama sekali bukan jawaban yang kumaksud," gerutu Baekhyun.

"Ayo ahjussi akan mengantarmu pulang," ajak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

Baekhyun akan menandai hari ini sebagai hari keberuntungannya karena ia tak hanya berbaikan dengan Chanyeol tetapi ia juga menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol dan mengenal Chanyeol lebih jauh. Sosok yang waktu itu berkata buruk padanya bukanlah Park Chanyeol, inilah sosok Park Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

o)(o

Chanyeol menoleh kearah samping kanannya setelah menghentikan mobilnya didepan gerbang rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun telah jatuh tertidur dalam perjalanan pulang menuju kerumahnya dan Chanyeol tak tega untuk membangunkannya. Ia melepas _seatbelt_ dan memiringkan badannya untuk menurunkan kursi Baekhyun agar ia lebih nyaman.

Chanyeol tidak akan membangunkan Baekhyun, ia akan menunggu gadis mungil itu terbangun dengan sendirinya dari lelap tidurnya. Dan selama itu ia akan membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam kepolosan paras Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur, persis seperti bayi.

Chanyeol dapat melakukan ini tanpa merasa bosan, hanya duduk disana dan tak mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat kepala Baekhyun bergerak pelan dan dahinya mengerut seakan ada yang mengganggu pikirannya ketika ia sedang terlelap.

"Ng...jussi...ahjussi..."

Ahjussi?

Apakah itu aku?

"... ka..jima..."

Deg

Ada hentakan lembut namun terasa begitu menyesakkan hati Chanyeol ketika lirihan itu terdengar oleh telinganya.

"...kajima..."

Meskipun ragu namun jemari Chanyeol terangkat untuk membenahi poni Baekhyun yang jatuh menjuntai menutupi kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Dan ia memberanikan diri untuk mengelus seringan bulu kulit pipi Baekhyun yang lembut.

"Ahjussi disini Baekhyun."

To be Continued

KEPO :

Ada yang galau setelah baca chapter ini?

Saya harap chapter ini dapat mengaduk emosi serta perasaan reader /plakk btw entah reader menyadari atau tidak tetapi saya hampir selalu menerapkan plot yang slow but sure pada FF saya.

Mungkin itu akan membuat reader gemess karena kok lama banget yaaaa! Karena segala sesuatu itu butuh proses maka saya harap reader menikmati alur cerita yang saya buat ^^

Meskipun fiksi setidaknya saya berusaha untuk membuatnya agar terlihat masuk akal bagi reader sendiri. Saya selalu memiliki pemikiran bahwa fiksi itu berangkat dari realita juga kok, so! Yeahh saya harap reader tetap terhibur dengan FF saya ^^

Nah, jadi ini Chanbaek atau Hunbaek?

Hihi

Untuk reader yang selalu menyempatkan memberikan review serta mengingatkan saya untuk update Yuanfen, terima kasih sudah menjadi alarm bagi saya hehe

Saat ini saya sedang mengerjakan 3 FF dan itu berseri, maka dari itu saya minta kesabaran dan pengertian reader karena sayapun memiliki kehidupan pribadi yang harus saya dahulukan ^^ saya akan tetap melanjutkan FF ini hingga selesai ^^

See u and don't forget to leave ur review guys

 **RedApplee**


	10. Chapter 10

Suara ponsel yang berdering mengalihkan atensi Chanyeol dari wajah mungil Baekhyun yang tertidur. Bahu Baekhyun sempat tersentak kecil ketika merasakan getaran pada tangannya yang menggenggam ponsel dan alhasil membuatnya terjaga.

Mengerjapkan matanya pelan lalu menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang tersenyum padanya dengan anggukan mengisyaratkan agar Baekhyun mengangkat panggilan pada ponselnya. Baekhyun yang sadar bahwa dirinya terjaga karena bunyi dan getaran ponselnya segera mengecek siapa yang menelpon dan itu adalah ibunya.

"Mommy…" gumamnya.

"Jawablah," suruh Chanyeol.

"Ya ahjussi," jawab Baekhyun patuh. "Hallo, mom."

"…"

"Baekkie sedang… eh…" Baekhyun mengintip keluar lewat kaca mobil yang tertutup dan baru sadar bahwa mereka berada hanya beberapa meter dari gerbang rumahnya. "… sudah didepan rumah mom."

"…"

"Tidak..bukan dengan Sehun oppa.." Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang tengah berpura-pura menyibukkan diri pula dengan ponselnya padahal telinganya terpasang untuk mendengarkan pembicaran Baekhyun dan ibunya. Menguping tanpa terlihat sedang menguping. "… iya ini sudah akan masuk kedalam rumah mom, bye."

Setelah memutus sambungan Baekhyun menaruh kedua tangannya diatas pangkuan lalu melirik kearah Chanyeol dan ternyata disaat bersamaan Chanyeolpun menoleh padanya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu membiarkan tangannya untuk bergerak membenarkan letak poni Baekhyun yang agak berantakan.

Reflek

Tetapi entah kenapa ia tak berusaha untuk menghentikannya. Pikirnya bukanlah melanggar hukum jika hanya membenarkan tatanan poni seseorang bukan. Sementara Baekhyun nyaris tak mempercayai apa yang tengah dialaminya. Ahjussi yang dikenalnya telah kembali. Inilah Chanyeol ahjussi yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Masuklah kedalam."

"Huum," angguk Baekhyun. "Maaf karena aku tidur sepanjang jalan dan membiarkan ahjussi menyetir seorang diri."

" _Gwechanha,_ kau pasti lelah, kerja paruh waktu lalu masih harus keluar..bersamaku," Baekhyun menggeleng.

Ia sulit tidur belakangan ini karena terus-menerus memikirkan sikap Chanyeol padanya. Maka setelah hubungan mereka membaik rasanya hatinya begitu lega, beban dipundaknya seakan terangkat dan rasa kantuk itu datang begitu saja. Karena hal yang meresahkan hatinya telah teratasi.

"Aku senang kok keluar dengan ahjussi, mungkin lain kali kita bisa keluar lagi," jawabnya polos. Chanyeol terkejut akan ucapan Baekhyun namun ia mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, kita bisa mengajak Sehun ikut serta."

Untuk alasan yang masih abu-abu Baekhyun tak menyukai ide itu namun ia memberi anggukan dengan senyuman simpul.

"Sana masuklah."

"Ahjussi mengusirku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mengerutkan bibirnya dan Chanyeol dengan cepat membuat gerak membantah dengan kedua tangannya yang dikibaskan. Terlihat lucu hingga membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Bukan begitu Baekhyun."

"Hihi aku bercanda, aku tahu ahjussi tidak akan mengusirku..untuk kedua kali."

"Kejadian itu pasti sangat menyakitkan untukmu," mengingat itu membuat rasa menyesal Chanyeol muncul kembali. Dan Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah karena mengungkitnya. Ia dengan spontan menyentuh pergelangan tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengungkitnya, maafkan aku ahjussi," Chanyeol diam-diam melirik jemari lentik Baekhyun yang berada dipergelangan tangannya lalu kembali menggulirkan bola mata untuk menatap Baekhyun.

"Biasanya kenangan buruk itu akan selalu teringat karena meninggalkan kesan yang tidak baik."

"Untuk itu, mulai sekarang mari buat kenangan yang indah bersama agar kenangan buruk itu terhapus secara perlahan."

Terdengar seperti sebuah ajakan untuk hidup bersama, saling berdampingan dan menciptakan kisah serta kenangan bahagia bersama dipendengaran Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun sipengucap terlihat begitu tulus dan polos ketika mengatakannya dan Chanyeol tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menolak.

"Ya, ahjussi, kau dan Sehun," Chanyeol mengangguk.

Rasanya kaku bagi kepala Baekhyun untuk mengangguk tetapi ia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya.

"Terima kasih untuk traktiran makan malamnya ahjussi."

"Itu bukan apa-apa."

"Besok aku akan membalasnya."

"Hmm?"

"Karena besok aku off maka aku akan mampir ke rumah ahjussi untuk memasak, bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun. "Ahjussi tidak boleh menolak dan tidak boleh kabur ke apartemen lagi."

 _Kenapa bertanya jika ada nada memaksa disana batin Chanyeol geli sendiri._

"Baiklah."

"Yeayy, kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok," ucap Baekhyun. "Aku menya… "

"…." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun seolah menunggu ucapan simungil yang terhenti.

"… selamat malam, dahh ahjussi," dengan kikuk Baekhyun segera keluar dari dalam mobil Chanyeol. Yang benar saja, ia hampir mengatakan 'aku menyayangimu' persis seperti yang sering ia ucapkan jika ia akan mengakhiri panggilan telepon dengan Sehun ataupun ketika akan berpisah dengan Sehun.

"Sampai bertemu Baekhyun…" ucap Chanyeol dalam bisikan seraya memandangi punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh dan hilang ditelan gerbang rumah keluarga Wu. "Selamat malam."

o)(o

 **RedApplee**

present

 **YUANFEN**

o)(o

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

Other Cast :

 **Xiao Lu – Victoria Song – Jay Chou – Kris Wu – Jessica Jung**

o)(o

 **Genre : Drama, Romance with a little bit Family**

 **Length : Multi-Chapter**

 **Warning : Genderswitch and Typoss**

o)(o

.

 **-** **Same Feeling** **-**

Ketika Sehun menuruni tangga dan mencium bau bacon yang digoreng dengan olive oil dan brown sugar hingga menguarkan aroma caramel yang manis dan lezat, ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol telah bangun lebih dulu darinya. Maka ia bersiul ringan melangkah kearah dapur karena tidak harus menyiapkan sarapan.

"Pagi appa," sapanya.

"Pagi Sehunie," sahut Chanyeol menoleh sebentar lalu kembali memusatkan perhatian pada bacon goreng saus caramel buatanya.

"Senang melihat appa dirumah."

"Senang karena kau tidak perlu memasak dan menyiapkan makananmu sendiri?" Sehun nyengir tanpa dosa sebagai jawaban.

"Ah ya appa, Baekhyun mengirimkan pesan padaku kalau ia akan mampir kerumah untuk memasak, _gwechanha_?"

Chanyeol sudah mengetahuinya, maka ia memberikan anggukan sebagai persetujuan.

"Tentu saja."

"Appa akan berada dirumah?"

"Kau maunya appa dirumah apa tidak?"

"Yeahh maunya sih cuma berduaan dengan Baekhyun," jawab Sehun lalu ia tertawa dan Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala. "Sudah lama sekali tidak makan bersama appa, jadi pastikan appa tidak sibuk untuk pulang kerumah, ne?"

" _Arraseo_ ," angguk Chanyeol.

Ya, _arraseo_ karena ia telah berjanji pada Baekhyun untuk tidak menghindari gadis itu lagi.

"Oh ya appa, Sabtu ini aku akan reuni bersama dengan teman-teman klub bahasa Jepangku saat di sekolah menengah dulu."

" _It sounds fun_ ," sahut Chanyeol seraya menyodorkan piring berisi telur mata sapi, bacon dan roti bakar untuk Sehun diatas meja. "Mereka sedang berada di Korea? Bukankah kau bilang beberapa dari teman klub bahasa Jepangmu kini menuntut ilmu di luar negeri?"

"Ya, hanya Taehyung dan Kibum sunbae serta aku yang kuliah di Seoul," jawab Sehun dengan anggukan sambil menikmati sarapan paginya.

"Berarti Jongin dan Minho juga pulang ke Korea?" tanya Chanyeol karena ia mengenal dua orang senior Sehun semasa SMU itu. Jongin dan Minho sering berkunjung kerumah ketika musim kompetisi untuk membantu Sehun berlatih.

"Ya," angguk Sehun.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu mereka berdua, kau masih sering berkomunikasi dengan mereka?"

"Tidak juga, aku bahkan tidak bergabung di grup chat."

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya tidak ingin saja," Chanyeol menatap putranya sekilas mencoba untuk mencari tahu sendiri alasan kenapa putranya tersebut memilih untuk bergabung di group chat.

"Ahh!" dan ia teringat akan seseorang. "Karena Irene?"

"Appa terlalu cepat menduga," jawab Sehun menutupi sesuatu.

"Lalu jika bukan karena mantan kekasihmu lantas karena siapa, masa karena ketua klub atau karena Jongin dan Minho."

"Hanya tidak nyaman saja kok."

"Appa anggap jawabannya karena Irene."

"Appaaaa~" melas Sehun.

"Mengaku saja." Chanyeol menuding Sehun dengan garpunya. "Lagipula itu hal wajar, jadi jangan terlalu merasa buruk."

"Wajar bagaimana?"

"Bagaimanapun kalian mantan kekasih dan jika setelah putus saling canggung dan tidak nyaman maka itu hal wajar."

Sehun mengedikkan bahu enggan mengiyakan perkataan Chanyeol dan memilih melanjutkan menikmati sarapannya.

"Omong-omong sepertinya mood Baekhyun sudah membaik, appa," gerakan Chanyeol mengaduk gula pada kopinya terhenti sebentar mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia berdehem pelan sebelum memberi tanggapan.

"Begitukah?"

"Ya, ia bahkan mengirimkan sebuah selca setelah mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan mampir dan memasak tadi, ini," Sehun menunjukkan sebuah foto selca Bekhyun yang berada diatas kasur bersama dengan seekor kucing berbulu abu-abu.

"Kucing itu…?"

"Hmm?" Sehun melihat kembali foto selca yang Baekhyun kirimkan dan mengangguk mengerti. "Ahh ini Mr Grey, kucing yang waktu itu diselamatkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyelamatkan kucing itu dan appa menyelamatkan Baekhyun, ingat?"

"Ya."

 _Appa tidak akan melupakannya_

"Baekhyun memutuskan untuk merawatnya karena setelah dilaporkan tidak ada seorang pemilikpun yang datang untuk mencari keberadaanya."

"Kucingnya lucu."

 _Begitupun Baekhyun_

"Baekhyunku lebih lucu appa," Sehun tidak mau kalah.

 _Ya nak, Baekhyunmu lebih lucu_

"Ya, ya, appa tahu," angguk Chanyeol. "Habiskan sarapanmu dan segeralah kekampus, tuan asisten dosen."

"Arghh jangan ingatkan aku status baru menyebalkan itu appa."

"Kenapa? Itu akan melatihmu karena nanti setelah lulus kuliah kau akan mengabdi diperusahaan kita, kau akan berada dibawah bimbingan appa sampai appa yakin bahwa kau sudah layak untuk menempati posisi appa untuk memimpin Settledom," ujar Chanyeol.

" _Arraseo appa_ ," angguk Sehun. "Aku akan belajar dengan giat dan menjadi kebanggaan appa juga mendiang haraboji."

" _That's my boy_ ," Chanyeol mengangkat telapak tangannya untuk beradu toss dengan Sehun.

o)(o

Sehun tampak gusar melirik kearah dosen yang duduk didepannya dan juga pada jam dinding yang jarumnya terus berdetak menunjukkan perputaran waktu.

" _Oppa akan menemanimu berbelanja."_

" _Baiklah oppa, kelasku selesai jam empat sore ya."_

Ponsel Sehun bergetar tanda ada sebuah pesan masuk dan ketika Sehun memeriksanya, itu adalah sebuah pesan dari Baekhyun.

 **From : My Girl**

Oppa, apa masih lama?

Sehun menghela nafas pelan sebelum mengetikkan balasan dan tatapannya memelas ketika bersinggungan dengan tumpukan tugas yang harus ia periksa. Sebagai asisten dosen, membantu pekerjaan dosennya dengan memeriksa tugas bukanlah hal baru. Namun kali ini dosennya memanfaatkan statusnya sebagai asisten dosen untuk membantu memeriksa tugas fakultas lain yang kebetulan memiliki mata kuliah yang sama dengan mereka.

 **To** **: My Girl**

Sepertinya oppa masih agak lama

Apa kau masih ingin menunggu?

 **From : My Girl**

Bagaimana jika aku berbelanja sendiri dan kita bertemu dirumah oppa saja

Tidak masalah sebenarnya karena Sehun bisa mengatakan pada Baekhyun dimana ia biasanya meletakkan kunci rumah agar Baekhyun bisa membuka pintu rumahnya nanti. Tetapi membayangkan Baekhyun berbelanja banyak dan menaiki kendaraan umum membuat Sehun tidak tenang. Dan ia tengah memutar otak untuk mencari siapa yang dapat membantunya untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun.

 **To** **: My Girl**

Apa Hera tidak bersamamu?

 **From : My Girl**

Tidak oppa.

Ia ada janji kencan dengan pacar barunya

Waeyo?

 **To** **: My Girl**

Oppa tidak tenang membiarkan kau belanja sendiri Baekkie

 **From : My Girl**

Ya ampun, aku bahkan bukan bocah lagi oppa hihi

Gwechanha, aku bisa kok.

Sehun kembali berfikir siapa yang sekiranya dapat ia mintai tolong untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun. Dan satu sosok muncul dikepalanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Appa," Belum sempat Sehun melaksanakan keinginannya untuk menghubungi Chanyeol, pesan dari Baekhyun masuk kembali.

 **From : My Girl**

Aku berangkat sendiri saja ya oppa

Tenang saja, aku akan berbelanja di supermarket yang dekat dari rumah oppa

 **To** **: My Girl**

Hanado supermarket?

 **From : My Girl**

Ya, kalau tidak salah itu namanya

Oppa tidak perlu khawatir

Sampai bertemu dirumah oppa :*

Setelah membalas pesan Baekhyun, Sehun mengetikkan pesan untuk sang ayah yang dapat dipastikan sedang berada dikantor saat ini.

 **To** **: Appa**

Appa,

Anakmu butuh bantuan hehe

o)(o

Baekhyun mendorong troli berukuran sedang yang sudah terisi dengan kimchi serta beberapa bahan makanan yang telah diambilnya sebelum ia menuju ke tempat bahan-bahan mentah. Dan Baekhyun melihat ada kepiting yang tampak masih segar. Dan ia berfikir bukanlah ide buruk untuk memasak _kkotgetang_ sebagai makan malam. Hari ini agak mendung seperti akan turun hujan. Sangat mendukung untuk menikmati makanan hangat dan berkuah. Maka Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengambil dua pack kepiting dan memasukkannya kedalam troli.

"Disini kau rupanya," Baekhyun tersentak ketika mendengar suara berat yang sangat khas tersebut. Ia berbalik secepat kilat dan menemukan sosok Chanyeol yang hanya memakai kemeja berwarna abu-abu tua dengan dasi berwarna putih bergaris dan celana yang sepadan dengan warna kemeja yang melekat ditubuh tegap tersebut.

"Ahjussi?"

"Ahjussi berkeliling supermarket ini mencarimu."

"Ahjussi kemari?"

"Ya," angguk Chanyeol. "Sehun meminta ahjussi untuk menjemputmu, ia terlalu khawatir untuk membiarkan kau pergi berbelanja ke supermarket sendirian, Baekhyun."

"Aigoo aku kan bukan anak-anak yang perlu dikhawatirkan sampai seperti ini," jawab Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Tanpa berucap apa-apa Chanyeol beralih memegang ujung troli untuk mengambil alih.

"Kau berbelanja banyak."

"Huum, kan aku sudah janji akan memasak untuk ahjussi dan juga Sehun oppa."

"Kau membeli kepiting, berencana membuat _kkotgetang_?"

"Ding dong deng, jawaban ahjussi benar," kekehnya pelan.

"Kau bisa memasaknya?"

"Well, tentu saja aku butuh bantuan YouTube ahjussi," Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dengan senyuman.

"Ahjussi bisa memasaknya."

"Benarkah?" takjub Baekhyun.

"Ya, kau tidak percaya?"

"Bukannya tidak percaya tetapi terkejut," aku Baekhyun. "Bahkan aku yang perempuan tidak mengetahui bagaimana cara memasak _kkotgetang_ tetapi ahjussi mengetahuinya. Kalau begitu kita masak bersama saja ahjussi, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah," angguk Chanyeol. "Masih ada yang ingin kau beli?"

"Hmm.." Baekhyun melihat dan mengecek kembali isi trolinya dan menggeleng.

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Eyy jika kau ingin memasak _kkotgetang_ kau membutuhkan _anchovy_ dan _zuchini_ , Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak suka _zuchini_ ahjussi, itu terlihat seperti mentimun," geleng Baekhyun tidak setuju dengan jemari meraih lengan Chanyeol dan meremas lengan itu pelan sebagai pencegahan agar Chanyeol tidak memasukkan _zuchini_ didalam troli.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita cari _anchovy_ saja," Chanyeol menuruti.

"Yeayy, ahjussi yang terbaik."

Baekhyun tak melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Chanyeol hingga membuat mereka berjalan dengan Baekhyun berpegang pada lengan Chanyeol. Lelaki berusia kepala tiga itu sesungguhnya merasa canggung. Namun semenjak ia dan Baekhyun berbaikan, rasanya menolak itu menjadi lebih sulit dari yang sebelumnya pernah ia lakukan.

Chanyeol merasakan ketukan-ketukan lembut ujung kuku Baekhyun pada lengannya karena jemari gadis itu tak bisa diam. Ia bahkan bersenandung kecil tampaknya masih belum sadar kalau kini ia terlihat seperti tengah bergandengan dengan Chanyeol yang mendorong troli belanjaan.

" _Anchovy_ , _anchovy_ , dimana kau _anchovy_..." tanyanya dalam senandung sembari mengedarkan pandangan. "Oh itu disana dia," ketika ia menunjuk sebuah stand _anchovy_ disaat itulah ia menyadari bahwa sedari tangannya bergeleondot dengan tidak tahu dirinya pada lengan Chanyeol. "Eh.. ahjussi.. aku..." Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol antara malu dan takut-takut.

" _Gwechanha,_ " Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Aku.. merasa seperti sedang bersama daddy, maaf ahjussi," Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

 _Seperti sedang bersama daddy ya?_

 _Ya, karena mungkin usiaku tak terpaut begitu jauh dengan ayah Baekhyun_

"Tidak apa-apa, ini akan tampak seperti ahjussi tengah berbelanja dengan anak perempuan ahjussi, bukankah begitu?"

Puk!

Wahh Baekhyun semakin ringan tangan dengan menepuk lembut lengan Chanyeol.

"Ahjussi tidak setua itu kok."

"Tetapi kenyataannya ahjussi lebih tua darimu."

"Aku sudah 17 tahun, ahjussi."

"Ahjussi 37 tahun," jawab Chanyeol tenang namun keduanya terlihat seperti sedang melakukan permainan siapa yang lebih hebat. "Kita memiliki perbedaan usia 20 tahun Baekhyun, maka tidak salah jika ahjussi mengatakan bahwa kita akan terlihat seperti ayah dan anak peremuannya."

"Aku masih tidak setuju dengan itu," tolak Baekhyun sambil berjalan dengan menghentakkan kaki kearah stand _anchovy_ membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengulas senyum dibibirnya menanggapi tingkah lucu gadis bermarga Wu tersebut.

Baekhyun menaruh satu pack _ancho_ _v_ _y_ kedalam troli lalu berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol dengan hanya berbatas troli belanja mereka dan kedua tangan ia taruh dipinggang. Dan dagu ia naikkan sedikit. Pose berkacak pinggang yang menggemaskan ditambah dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut ketika ia berbicara. Persis seperti anak kecil yang tengah merajuk.

"Menurutku aku dan ahjussi justru terlihat seperti oppa-dongsaeng."

"Wajahmu terlalu imut untuk disebut sebagai adikku."

"Jika aku adik bungsu dari 6 bersaudara dimana ahjussi adalah kakak sulung maka itu masuk akal."

"Eyy kenapa kita jadi membahas itu hm?"

"Habis ahjussi mengatakan aku terlihat seperti anak perempuan ahjussi."

"Kau terlihat tidak bisa menerima itu, kenapa hm?"

 _Karena aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti anak perempuan ketika berdampingan dengan ahjussi batin Baekhyun_ _._

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka," ia memalingkan muka dengan dagu diangkat dan tangan disedapkan kali ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah anak manis."

"Tuh lihat, ahjussi memperlakukanku seperti anak perempuanmu saja," bagaimana bisa Chanyeol memperlakukan Baekhyun tidak seperti anak kecil jika saat ini ia tengah merajuk dan menghentakkan kedua kakinya.

"Lantas haruskah ahjussi memperlakukanmu seperti anak lelaki?"

"Ishh ahjussiiiii!" Chanyeol tak dapat menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi tidak terima dan rengekan lucu Baekhyun. Sementara itu Baekhyun yang merajuk justru diam-diam tersenyum ketika mendengar tawa dari suara bass yang khas itu.

"Baiklah Baekhyun."

"Nahh begitu lebih baik," angguk Baekhyun.

"Ayo lanjutkan berbelanja, periksa kembali apa yang kurang," Baekhyun mengangguk.

Baekhyun pikir acara berbelanjanya akan terasa membosankan karena dia akan mendorong troli seorang diri dan berkeliling supermarket tanpa ada yang menemani.

Haruskah Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih atas rasa khawatir yang berlebihan milik Sehun hingga ia meminta ayahnya untuk menjemput Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya _soy sauce_ dirumah sudah habis," gumam Chanyeol.

" _Soy sauce?"_

"Ya."

"Aku tidak mengambil bumbu dapur karena kupikir ahjussi masih memilikinya dirumah," jawab Baekhyun.

"Mungkin ada baiknya sekalian berbelanja isi kulkas, kebetulan isi kulkas sudah tinggal sedikit," ujar Chanyeol. "Sehun agak sibuk belakangan ini dan sering pulang agak malam, dia pasti lelah untuk mampir ke supermarket membeli bahan makanan."

"Dan ahjussi juga sedang tidak berada dirumah," timpal ahjussi. "Bukankah ahjussi dan Sehun oppa selalu saling mengingatkan, jika ahjussi tidak bisa melakukannya maka Sehun oppa yang akan melakukan begitupun sebaliknya."

"Ya, kau benar."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sekalian belanja untuk mengisi bahan makanan dilemari es," ujar Baekhyun bersemangat. "Bahan makanan apa saja yang biasanya ahjussi simpan didalam lemari es, bahan makanan mentah?"

"Ya, ayam, daging," Chanyeol menyahuti celotehan Baekhyun.

"Udang dan cumi bagaimana?"

"Terkadang saja, soalnya itu agak amis dan membutuhkan waktu untuk membersihkannya."

"Bukankah bisa meminta ahjussi atau ahjumma penjual yang membersihkannya?"

"Ya memang, tapi agak tidak tahan lama."

"Ahh begitu, _abalone_ bagaimana, itu enak dan sehat," Baekhyun berceloteh sudah seperti pakar gizi pada Chanyeol. "Mommy sering mengolak makanan dari _abalone_."

" _Abalone_ boleh," angguk Chanyeol setuju.

"Lalu bumbu dapur bagaimana?" Baekhyun masih berceloteh ketika mereka memasuki rak berisi bumbu dapur. " _Soy sauce_ , apa minyak wijen masih ada dirumah?"

"Ahjussi rasa tinggal sedikit."

" _Geureh_ , _soy sauce_ dan minyak wijen," angguk Baekhyun seraya memasukkan botol minyak wijen dan _soy sauce_. Chanyeol menunduk untuk melihat merek dari _soy sauce_ dan minyak wijen yang biasa ia pakai dirumah dan sebentuk senyuman terulas dibibir. Karena sering mengunjungi rumah mereka bahkan menghabiskan waktu untuk memasak didapur, Baekhyun hafal produk mana yang digunakan oleh Chanyeol.

" _Gochujang_ dan bubuk cabe masih ada?" tanya Baekhyun memimpin didepan dengan tangannya memegang bagian ujung troli yang didorong Chanyeol.

" _Gochujang_ sepertinya tinggal sedikit, tapi bubuk cabe masih banyak."

"Baiklah," Baekhyun membungkuk untuk mengambil _gochujang_ dari rak dan memasukkan kedalam keranjang.

"Kau sering berbelanja sebelumnya Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menoleh untuk mengangguk pada Chanyeol.

"Terkadang aku menemani manajer Lee untuk berbelanja ketika waktuku luang dan shiftku off."

"Manajer La Vince?"

"Iya manajer La Vince."

"Sepertinya.. kalian akrab."

"Karena manajer Lee masih memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengan mommy."

"Ahh begitu," angguk Chanyeol.

Mereka berhenti didepan rak berisi cemilan kentang dan Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu cemilan yang sering ia lihat distoples rumah Chanyeol. Setelah melihat anggukan dari Chanyeol ia memasukkan cemilan tersebut kedalam troli.

"Padahal rasa strawberry enak."

"Rasa pisang juga enak."

"Strawberry lebih enak tahuuu~" keduanya berhenti didepan rak susu dan Baekhyun berargumen tentang susu rasa strawberry yang lebih enak rasanya dari susu pisang.

"Baiklah, masukkan saja keduanya."

"Eh, tapi kan..."

"Itu milikmu," Chanyeol tersenyum mengusak puncak kepala Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun buru-buru memalingkan muka berpura-pura mengambil kotak susuk lainnya untuk dimasukan kedalam troli. Menghindari Chanyeol melihat betapa merahnya pipinya saat ini.

Karena membelakangi Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak menyadari bahwa ada seorang wanita yang saat ini tengah dihampiri Chanyeol dan ia membantunya untuk mengambil cemilan udang manis yang letaknya terlalu tinggi.

"Gamsahamnida," wanita itu mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tersipu malu. Dan disaat itulah Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dengan kotak susu didalam pelukannya. Dan ia tampak jengkel ketika melihat tangan wanita itu menahan lengan Chanyeol untuk mengajaknya berbicara.

"Kalau boleh tahu.."

Tap

Tap

"Ehem.." dehem Baekhyun membuat perhatian dua orang itu teralih padanya dan melihat Baekhyun yang tampak kesulitan dengan kotak susu berukuran besar didalam pelukannya, Chanyeolpun dengan sigap mengambil itu dari Baekhyun.

"Sini kemarikan, kenapa membawanya sendiri begitu."

"Ccck... habis ada yang sedang sibuk dengan orang lain," wanita yang disinggung menunduk tidak enak hati.

"Ahh maaf, aku tadi.. ia membantuku mengambil cemilan yang letaknya lebih tinggi."

"Begitu," angguk Baekhyun namun masih tetap memasang wajah jutek persis seperti seorang istri yang menangkap basah wanita yang tengah menggoda suaminya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau... ah maksudku.. kalian terlihat seperti pasangan muda yang bahagia," ucapnya agak terbata dengan ucapannya sendiri. Dan dihadapan wnaita asing itu, Chanyeol serta Baekhyun dibikin terpelongo.

"Pas.. angan muda?" gumam Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, terima kasih atas bantuannya tuan," Chanyeol mengangguk setelah ia kembali tersadar dari keadaan terkejut disebut pasangan muda dengan Baekhyun.

"Ng.. ng... kurasa aku ingin mengambil strawberry juga, ah dimana letak stand strawberry," Baekhyun yang salah tingkah berbicara cepat dan melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan alasan mencari buah strawberry.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?

Ia masih berdiri dengan tangan memegang ujung pendorong troli dan menatap punggung Baekhyun yang berada dalam jarak beberapa meter didepannya.

 _Mungkin ini akan menyakiti hatiku_

 _Tetapi entah kenapa bersikap normal seperti ini membuatku merasa lebih nyaman ketimbang harus menjauhinya_

"Ahjussi!" suara Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol. Gadis itu melambai memintanya untuk mendekat dari ujung lorong rak. " _Ppaliwa_!"

"Ya," sahut Chanyeol.

o)(o

Sesampainya dikediaman Park, Chanyeol membawa semua belanjaan masuk kedalam rumah dan hanya menyisakan kantong berisi es krim yang sempat dimasukkan Baekhyun kedalam troli sebelum mereka sampai di meja kasir.

Dari jarak kurang lebih satu meter Baekhyun memandangi punggung tegap Chanyeol lalu turun pada kedua lengannya yang kokoh dan tampak tak kesulitan membawa dua buah kantong besar berisi belanjaan mereka. Baekhyun diam-diam memuji didalam hati bahwa Chanyeol terlihat sangat _husband material_. Dan teringat dengan ucapan wanita disupermarket membuat semburat merah kembali menghiasi pipi Baekhyun.

 _Tapi kenapa itu terasa benar_

 _Aku dan ahjussi terlihat seperti pasangan muda yang baru menikah_

 _Berbelanja bersama_

 _Dan sekarang kami akan memasak bersama_

Ctak!

Baekhyun tersentak ketika mendengar jentikan jari didepan hidungnya dan pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa malah melamun, sana masukkan es krimmu kedalam lemari es sebelum mencair nona Wu."

"Eh.. i..iya ahjussi," Chanyeol merendengi langkah Baekhyun menuju dapur dan membuka laci dimana ia biasa menyimpan apron. Baekhyun melirik untuk melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan ayah dari kekasihnya itu. "Wah ahjussi memiliki banyak apron?"

"Tidak terlalu banyak hanya tiga saja," jawab Chanyeol. "Karena sering memasak maka penting memiliki ini. Nah pakai ini agar pakaianmu tidak kotor."

" _Gomawo ahjussi_."

Baekhyun memakai apronnya dan melihat tali apron Chanyeol belum dikaitkan kebelakang karena Chanyeol tampak sedang memeriksa ponselnya. Maka Baekhyun tergerak untuk menalikannya. Ia meraih kedua tali yang berada dibagian samping kiri dan kanan dan melingkarkan tangannya kesekeliling pinggang Chanyeol untuk mengikat tali itu kebelakang.

Eh

Chanyeol terkesiap

Baekhyun terdiam dalam gerakannya menalikan apron

Ia baru sadar bahwa posisinya saat ini berada didepan Chanyeol, maka seharusnya ia berpindah ke belakang punggung Chanyeol agar lebih mudah untuk menalikan apron. Tidak dengan posisi dimana ia terlihat seperti tengah memeluk Chanyeol.

Bukannya mundur menjauh dan melepaskan pegangannya pada tali apron yang belum terpasang dengan sempurna, Baekhyun justru mendongak. Disaat yang bersamaan Chanyeol menunduk. Dan bertemulah kepingan bundar bening milik kedua anak manusia tersebut.

Deg

Deg

Deg

 _Palingkan pandanganmu Park_

 _Aku tak ingin berpaling ahjussi_

 _Hentikan ini Park_

 _Aku tak bisa berhenti menatapmu ahjussi_

 _Park Chanyeol!_

 _Bagaimana ini ahjussi?_

Ketika mata Chanyeol mengerjap pelan, tangannya meraih dengan lembut tali apron yang masih dipegang oleh Baekhyun pada bagian pinggang belakangnya dan mengambil alih untuk menalikannya sendiri.

Baekhyun tidak ingin melepaskannya

Ia tidak ingin kehilangan momen ini

Namun senyuman dan ucapan Chanyeol menyadarkannya akan posisi dan statusnya dimata lelaki itu.

"Terima kasih calon menantu, biar ahjussi yang menalikannya."

Semacam ada yang menyentil ulu hatinya mendengar kata 'calon menantu' keluar dari mulut Chanyeol dan itu ditujukan kepadanya. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk dengan senyuman simpul. Chanyeol tidak tahu ini hanya permainan cahaya lampu atau ia memang melihat kilat kekecewaan pada bola mata Baekhyun.

"Ng.. jadi.. kita akan mulai dengan apa dulu ahjussi?" Baekhyun bertanya berusaha untuk mengusir kecanggungan.

"Ah ya, ahjussi akan membersihkan kepiting dan _abalone_ ," Chanyeol menjawab. "Bagaimana jika kau memotong sayuran?"

"Baiklah," angguk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyibukkan diri dengan mencuci kepiting di bak cuci sementara Baekhyun berada dibalik punggungnya. Sengaja memilih sisi lain meja agar dapat memandangi Chanyeol, meskipun yang ia dapati hanya punggungnya.

 _Apakah aku akan selamanya seperti ini ahjussi?_

 _Memiliki perasaan terpendam padamu_

 _Memandang punggungmu agar kau tak mengetahui bahwa aku memiliki rasa yang tak biasa padamu_

Setelah mencuci bersih kepiting dan _abalone_ , chanyeol mencuci ayam karena selain _kkotgetang_ ia juga berencana memasak _samgyetang_ untuk makan malam mereka.

"Aku akan mencuci beras untuk _samgyetang_ ya ahjussi."

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun beralih dengan mengambil sebuah wadah dari plastik dan mengisi beras secukupnya lalu menghampiri Chanyeol untuk berbagi bak cuci. Baekhyun menyenggol Chanyeol dengan sengaja lalu nyengir. "Aku juga mau mencuci jadi ahjussi harus berbagi denganku," Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan bergeser sedikit memberikan ruang untuk Baekhyun.

"Baiklah nona Wu," jawabnya. "Oh ya, nanti air cucian beras yang kedua dipisahkan ya, karena itu akan digunakan untuk membuat kuah _kkotgetang_."

"Ay ay ahjussi!" Baekhyun memutar keran untuk mengisi air pada wadah berisi beras. Ketika ia menyentuh air pada beras yang terendam ia memekik pelan. "Ommaya!"

"Kenapa Baekhyun?"

"I..ni.. airnya dingin hehe," cengir Baekhyun malu sendiri karena memekik hanya karena air yang dingin. Tapi ia memang tidak tahan dengan dingin. Udara ataupun air yang dingin adalah kelemahan Baekhyun. Biasanya airnya tidak sedingin ini.

"Dingin, tapi ini bahkan belum winter."

"Tapi sudah memasuki musim semi ahjussi," jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa dingin sekali?" tanya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun hanya berani menyentuh air dengan ujung-ujung kukunya.

"Iya, coba kemarikan tangan ahjussi," tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Chanyeol, ia telah meraih telapak tangan Chanyeol untuk dibasahi dengan air keran. Padahal Baekhyun tidak perlu melakukannya karena sejak tadi Chanyeol telah merasakan suhu air. Ia mencuci kepiting, _abalone_ dan sekarang tengah mencuci ayam.

"Ini.. hangat.. untuk ahjussi," ucap Chanyeol pelan namun matanya terfokus pada tangannya dan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memegangi telapak tangannya agar tersiram air keran dan merasa dinginnya. Namun yang Chanyeol rasakan justru berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan rasanya sangat hangat hingga sampai kerelung hatinya. Dan disaat yang bersamaan pula ia dapat melihat betapa kontrasnya ukuran telapak tangan mereka.

"Apa tidak dingin ahjussi?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Ti..dak.."

"Ahjussi memiliki ketahanan yang baik dalam menghadapi suhu dingin," ujar Baekhyun.

"Y.. ya.. begitulah," dan saat Chanyeol menarik telapak tangannya lembut disaat itulah Baekhyun tersadar apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Ia memegang tangan Chanyeol

Ini adalah kali kedua dirinya melakukan kontak fisik tanpa ia sadari

Dan rasanya begitu terlambat ketika ia baru merasakan berdebar disaat kulit tangan mereka tak lagi saling bersentuhan namun rasanya kehangatan tangan Chanyeol masih dapat terasa ditanganya.

"Kalau begitu biarkan ahjussi yang mencuci berasnya dan kau menyiapkan bahan yang lain, bagaimana?"

Chanyeol berusaha untuk terlihat tidak terganggu dengan kontak fisik yang telah terjadi dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam ini. Ia menunjukkan ekspresi yang biasa saja dan itu justru membuat sudut hati Baekhun merasa terluka.

 _Itu hanya milikmu Baekhyun_

 _Perasaan terlarang itu hanya milikmu seorang_

 _Dimata Chanyeol ahjussi dirimu adalah kekasih Sehun putranya_

 _Dan bukankah kau pernah mengatakan bahwa kau akan berusaha menghilangkan perasaan yang kau milik_ _i_ _pada Chanyeol ahjussi_

 _Perasaan ini baru saja tumbuh_

 _Maka jangan biarkan bersemi_

Terjadi pergolakan batin yang membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan dan itu berhasil menarik perhatian Chanyeol.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Huh.. oh.. tidak kok ahjussi, aku akan menyiapkan bahan-bahan lainnya," jawab Baekhyun. Sambil melangkah kearah meja, Baekhyun menyentuh tangannya. Bekas dimana tangannya dan tangan Chanyeol bersentuhan. Dan dibalik punggung Baekhyun, Chanyeolpun melalukan hal yang serupa.

o)(o

Cling

Sehun pikir Baekhyunlah yang mengirimkan pesan chat Line padanya untuk menanyakan tentang Sehun yang meminta Chanyeol untuk menjemput Baekhyun di supermarket. Namun ternyata tidak sesuai dengan dugaannya.

 _Hunnie,_

 _Aku sedang di Shibuya, kau ingin sesuatu untuk oleh-oleh?_

 _Hehe_

Bukannya mengabaikan pesan tersebut Sehun justru tampak memikirkan apa yang ia inginkan sebagai oleh-oleh. Ia tidak meminta tetapi ia ditawari bukan. Yahh hitung-hitung memperbaiki hubungan. Tidak ada salahnya menerima niat baiknya.

 **Sunbae kan tahu aku paling pantang ditawari**

 **:p**

 _Hahaha sudah kuduga_

 _Katakan saja, aku akan membelikan untukmu Hunnie_

 **Kau serius sunbae?**

 **Aku mungkin saja membuat dompetmu menipis**

 **Kau mungkin harus kerja paruh waktu untuk menutupi kebutuhanmu nanti**

 _Hahaha kau tidak pernah berubah_

 _Uri Hunnie_

 **Eyy.. I'm not your Hunnie**

 _Baiklah, baiklah, Baekhyun's Hunnie_

 _Happy now?_

 **Aku bahagia dan sunbae kecewa**

 **Hahahah**

 _-_- tidak jadi saja oleh-olehnya_

 _Kau menyebalkan!_

 **Begitu saja merajuk**

 **Sunbae, sunbae jangan merajuk okay**

 **Nanti kukirim list oleh-olehku ya hahahahha**

 _SEKARANG HUNNIEEE!_

Sehun tidak bisa benar-benar marah atau merasa kesal padanya dan begitupun sebaliknya. Maka ketika mereka bertengkar, pastilah salah satu dari mereka akan ada yang berkepala dingin. Tidak bisa dihitung siapa yang lebih banyak mengalah, mungkin bisa dibilang kedudukan mereka sama.

 **Aku sedang memeriksa tugas** **,** **sunbae**

 **Atau belikan saja apapun, aku pasti suka**

Kenapa aku menulis seperti itu?

Jari sialan

 _Aku tahu itu hihi_

 **Jangan besar kepala -_-**

"Sehun-ssi."

Jdukk

"Akhh!" ringis Sehun karena terkejut mendengar suara dosennya memanggilnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah.. ya sonsaengnim, ada apa?"

"Apa kau sudah selesai memeriksa?" Sehun menatap kertas tugasnya dan menghitung berapa jumlah lembaran yang tersisa.

"Tinggal 4 lembar lagi sonsaengnim."

"Kalau begitu biar kuselesaikan saja."

" _Ne_?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya agak bingung.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan sisanya, kau boleh pulang," jelas sang dosen.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sonsaengnim."

"Terima kasih atas bantuan dan kerja kerasnya, semoga kau tidak kapok menjadi asisten dosenku, ya," ia tersenyum kebapakan dan Sehun membalas dengan senyuman simpul.

"Ya sonsaengnim, anda dapat mengandalkan saya," jawab Sehun.

Setelah mengemasi barang miliknya serta menaruh lembaran tugas yang tersisa dimeja sang dosen, Sehunpun pamit untuk pulang. Dan ketika ia keluar dari ruang kelas Sehun kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya karena ia ingat menengar nada notifikasi pesan chat Line saat ia berpamitan pada dosennya tadi.

 _Bagaimana dengan sweater ini?_

Sehun mendelik memandang sebuah foto sweater berwarna pink, tolong diperjelas itu adalah warna pink dengan motif kepala micky mouse berwarna putih. Apa ia berencana membelikan Sehun sweater pink itu?

 **Sweater pink dengan motif micky mouse?**

 **Sunbae serius?**

 _Kenapa? Itu terlihat cocok dengan warna kulitmu hihi_

 **Nah! Kau meledekkan sunbae**

 _Baiklah aku bercanda,_

 _Bagaimana dengan yang ini_

Kali ini sebuah turtle neck berwarna krem dengan bagian siku sampai pergelangan tangan berwarna merah marun.

 **Yang ini lumayan**

 _Jika kau mengatakan lumayan maka kau menyukainya_

 _Aku mengenalmu Hunnie-yaaa_

 **Jangan memanggilku sok manis**

 **Dasar pacar orang**

 _Kau mulai mengungkit itu_

 _Aku semakin yakin kalau kau belum bisa move on ;P_

 **Kita lihat saja Sabtu nanti :p**

 _Okay, we will see Hunnie_

 _Tak sabar ingin melihatmu_

 _Rasanya berbeda hanya melihat fotomu saja di sosial media_

 **Dasar aneh**

 **Pandangi foto pacarmu sendiri sunbae**

 **Untuk apa kau memandangi foto pacar orang**

 _Biar saja ;p_

 **Baiklah, sampai ketemu Sabtu kalau begitu sunbae**

 **Aku harus pulang**

 **Annyeong**

 _Annyeong Hunnie_

 _Take care_

Sehun menyematkan sebuah senyuman dibibir membaca balasan chat dari seseorang diseberang sana lalu memasukkan ponsel kedalam sakunya. Sehun harus melewati Rabu, Kamis dan Jumat untuk sampai dihari Sabtu. Dan ada perasaan berdebar serta semangat yang coba ia sembunyikan menanti hari itu tiba.

 _Apa aku salah jika merasa seperti ini ?_

 _Aku tidak sedang bermain hati bukan?_

 _Aku hanya mencintai Baekhyun_

 _Mencoba untuk menyambung hubungan yang sempat terputus dengan seseorang yang pernah memiliki hatimu itu bukan hal yang salah bukan?_

 _Tidak_

 _Jika bukan untuk konteks romantis_

o)(o

Aroma lezat masakan tercium oleh hidung bangir Sehun ketika dirinya memasuki rumah dan segera mengunci pintu ketika pikirannya terbawa pada sosok kekasih yang telah menunggu dan tengah mempersiapkan makan malam.

Sehun sudah akan membuka suara untuk menyapa, mengatakan bahwa ia sudah pulang. Namun sebuah pemandangan dimana Baekhyun dan ayahnya saling berhadapan dan Baekhyun menyodorkan sendok makanan kemulut Chanyeol menghentikan gerak kaki serta bibirnya.

"Bagaimana ahjussi?" tanya Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol mengangguk yang mana memberi konfirmasi bahwa rasa masakan mereka sudah pas.

Ada apa ini?

Kenapa perasaan aneh itu muncul kembali

Perasaan tidak senang ketika melihat interaksi akrab Baekhyun dengan lelaki lain

Lelaki lain

Lelaki itu ayahnya

Dan itulah masalahnya

Jika itu dengan lelaki lain maka Sehun rasa wajar saja ia merasa tidak senang namun ini dengan ayahnya. Kenapa perasaan tidak senang ini kembali muncul.

"Ini sudah pas."

"Benarkah?" Dan sendok yang sama kini masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan kuah _kkotgetang_ yang telah Chanyeol cicipi sebelumnya.

Tangan Sehun mengepal

Tidakkah itu dapat disebut dengan _indirect kiss_

Tapi Chanyeol itu ayahmu, Park Sehun

Tidakkah ia terlihat seperti ayah mertua dan menantu yang tengah memasak bersama dan saat ini tengah mencicipi hasil masakan mereka.

Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang menyadari keberadaan Sehun didepan pintu masuk menuju ruang makan dan dapur.

"Sehun?"

Seolah baru saja ditepuk bahunya oleh tangan tak kasat mata, Sehun terkejut dan onyxnya bergulir membalas tatapan Chanyeol.

"Sejak kapan kau pulang, kenapa hanya diam disana?"

"Ba.. ru saja appa," jawab Sehun. Chanyeol mengangguk dan memberikan gesture agar Sehun mendekat dan Sehun menurutinya.

"Oppa, aku tidak mendengar ada suara orang masuk kedalam rumah," timpal Baekhyun. "Selamat datang dirumahhhh!" Sehun mengangguk dan membelokkan langkahnya untuk menghampiri Baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

Grepp

Sehun membawa Baekhyun masuk kedalam dekapannya secara tiba-tiba dan itu membuat Baekhyun yang tidak siap hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata agak kaget.

"Op..pa.."

" _Bogosieppo~_ "

Ketika tatapan Sehun bertemu dengan tatapan ayahnya ia melihat ayahnya mengulas senyuman dan Sehun tidak pernah tahu bahwa senyuman itu menyimpan luka dan rasa sakit. Tetapi rasa sakit yang Chanyeol rasakan memberikan rasa hangat dan nyaman dihati Sehun. Seolah pikiran dan hatinya berbisik tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

 _Chanyeol adalah ayahmu_

 _Baekhyun kekasihmu_

 _Dan akan tetap seperti itu hingga Baekhyun menjadi bagian dari keluarga Park dimasa depan_

"Appa titip _samgyetang_ okay," Chanyeol mengangguk kearah panci diatas kompor yang kuahnya mulai menggelegak. "Appa tahu kalian butuh ruang," Chanyeol masih sempat mengedipkan mata bermaksud untuk menggoda anaknya. Dan Sehun termakan oleh tipuan Chanyeol dengan terkekeh pelan.

"Appa memang paling mengerti."

"Appa juga pernah muda," sahutnya sambil lalu berjalan menjauh meninggalkan dapur. Dalam diam Baekhyun meremat kaos bagian punggung Sehun. Menunjukkan rasa keberatannya akan Chanyeol yang akan meninggalkan mereka. Namun Baekhyun tak dapat berbuat apapun. Dan yang dilakukannya selanjutnya adalah membalas pelukan Sehun.

" _Na do bogosieppo,_ " bisik Baekhyun.

Jujurlah Baekhyun, ucapan itu bahkan tampak sampai kehatimu

Dan Baekhyun merasa bersalah akan hal itu

Semacam mulai merasa khawatir akan perasaannya yang mungkin secara perlahan telah memudar pada Sehun

Tidak…

Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengembalikannya?

Sulit

Karena ada sosok lain dirumah ini yang juga memiliki hatimu

o)(o

Suara denting sumpit dan sendok yang beradu dengan piring terdengar diruang makan kediaman keluarga Park karena kini Chanyeol, Sehun dan Baekhyun tengah menikmati makan malam mereka dengan tenang. Meskipun sesekali akan terdengar pujian yang terlontar dari bibir Sehun akan _kkotgetang_ yang lezat.

"Aku hanya menyiapkan bahan sementara ahjussi yang meracik bumbunya, oppa," jawab Baekhyun malu sendiri karena Sehun terlalu memuji.

"Tetap saja kau ambil bagian dalam proses memasaknya bukan."

"Nanti lain waktu ahjussi tidak akan membantumu dan kau akan mengerjakan semuanya sendiri," Chanyeol menimpali.

"Tentu ahjussi," angguk Baekhyun.

"Jadi tuan asisten dosen, kau tampak sibuk sekali ya sepertinya melebihi appa," Sehun meringis mendengarnya setelah meneguk air putih.

"Iya, semenjak menjadi asisten dosen," setuju Baekhyun. "Sehun oppa menjadi super sibuk."

"Maafkan oppa chagiya, ini juga sebagai pembelajaran agar nantinya ketika oppa sudah bekerja di perusahaan appa maka oppa tidak lagi terkejut dihadapkan dengan tumpukan pekerjaan," jawab Sehun.

"Itu benar," angguk Chanyeol setuju.

"Tapi aku kan jadi tidak enak karena ahjussi menjemputku ke supermarket oppa," jawab Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, kebetulan ahjussi sedang tidak sibuk."

"Sehun oppa terlalu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Karena memang begitulah perasaan yang harus dimiliki oleh seorang lelaki yang memiliki kekasih, Baekhyunie sayang," Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol yang disaat bersamaan juga tengah melirik Baekhyun mendadak tersedak.

"Uhukk!" tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun akan meliriknya pula.

" _Appa, gwechanha_?"

"Ini ahjussi," Baekhyun mengisi kembali gelas air putih milik Chanyeol yang sudah kosong dan menyodorkannya agar Chanyeol bisa meminumnya.

" _Gomawo_ ," ucap Chanyeol. "Tidak apa-apa, sepertinya appa tersedak karena kuah _kkotgetang_ nya agak pedas."

"Benarkah, apa kuah _kkotgetang_ nya begitu pedas?" bingung Sehun.

"Sudahlah, ayo lanjutkan makan malamnya," suruh Chanyeol.

"Omong-omong Baekhyunie apa kau juga terkena syndrome Goblin?" tanya Sehun mencoba untuk membuka topic lain dan lebih ringan.

"Maksud oppa drama Goblin?" Baekhyun memastikan.

"Ya, drama itu."

"Duh oppa, itu kan dramanya seru sekali," jawab Baekhyun bersemangat.

"Sudah oppa duga, pantas saja kau suka mengabaikan oppa dihari Jumat dan Sabtu karena itu jadwal tayang drama itu bukan?" Menjadi pendengar yang baik Chanyeol menikmati makanannya sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan sepasang kekasih dihadapannya ini dalam diam.

Terkadang jika ia memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Sehun dengan seksama, adakalanya ia merasa melihat hubungan seperti adik-kakak diantara keduanya. Sehun tak jarang akan menggoda Baekhyun lalu Baekhyun yang kesal karena digodai dan diisengi akan mencubit pinggang Sehun atau memukul manja lengannya sambil merengek lalu mengadu pada Chanyeol.

"Ahjussii!" seperti sekarang ini.

"Hmm?" sahut Chanyeol.

"Sehun oppa mengejekku ahjumma _wanna be_ karena menonton drama."

"Huhh kenapa begitu, apa drama yang kau tonton adalah drama keluarga atau semacamnya?"

"Tidak, itu drama yang bagus dan cocok untuk kalangan remaja, dewasa serta orang tua."

"Apa yang kau sukai dari drama tersebut?" tanya Sehun. "Jangan katakan kalau itu karena pemeran utamanya," Sehun memutar bola matanya. Para perempuan selalu begitu, jika pemeran drama berwajah tampan maka mereka akan dengan bersemangatnya menghabiskan waktu didepan televisi untuk menonton drama yang sebenarnya jalan ceritanya belum tentu menarik. Tapi asalkan bisa melihat wajah sipemeran utama itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Jalan ceritanya tidak biasa dan itu bagus, penulisnya adalah orang yang sama dengan yang menulis Descendants of the Sun," papar Baekhyun. "Itu bukan sekedar drama kacangan oppa."

"Baiklah, appa hanya akan mendengarkan kalian," putus Chanyeol.

"Yang oppa tahu drama tersebut memberikan ancaman bagi para lelaki yang menyandang status 'oppa' karena pemeran utama wanitanya menyukai seorang lelaki yang telah berusia ratusan tahun dan ia juga memanggilnya dengan sebutan ahjussi," ujar Sehun.

"Wahh daebak, oppa sampai tahu sejauh itu?" Baekhyun meledek.

"Eyy bagaimana oppa tidak tahu jika itu yang digosipkan para mahasiswi dikelas sampai telinga oppa rasanya panas mendengarnya, _ahh Gong yoo ahjussi sangat tampan, aku ingin menggantikan posisi Kim Eun tak, aigooo_ …" Sehun menghela nafas dengan kepala menggeleng.

"Menurutku drama Goblin justru mengajarkan kita akan sebuah pemikiran dimana umur itu bukan masalah bagi dua orang yang saling mencintai," ujar Baekhyun. "Ia dikutuk dan hidup selama ratusan tahun demi menemukan pengantinnya. Itu dapat menggambarkan bahwa cinta itu membutuhkan perjuangan, jika kau tidak mendapatkannya saat ini mungkin dimasa depan. Kapankah masa depan itu? Tidak akan ada yang mengetahuinya sampai kau ditemukan dengan takdirmu itu. Usia, ruang dan waktu bukanlah penghalang bagi dua orang yang memiliki takdir untuk bersatu. Takdir telah mengikat mereka, manusia bisa apa melawan takdir, bukan?"

Chanyeol terkesima

Sehun terpesona

Dan Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya menatap para lelaki Park yang tak mengalihkan tatapan mereka yang intens padanya.

 _ **Usia, ruang dan waktu bukanlah penghalang bagi dua orang yang memiliki takdir untuk bersatu**_

"Wow!" Sehun lebih dulu bersuara.

"Wow?"

"Dan aku tidak perlu bertanya kenapa aku jatuh cinta padamu," ucap Sehun sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan apa yang dengan panjang lebar Baekhyun ucapkan sebelumnya.

"Hah?"

"Karena kau dan segala pemikiranmu, chagiya."

"Ishh oppa," Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Sehun merasa Sehun tengah menggombalinya. "Malah menggombal."

"Oppa serius, bukan begitu appa?" Sehun membawa Chanyeol yang hanya diam dengan pikiran yang menerawang untuk masuk kedalam obrolan mereka.

"Ya," angguk Chanyeol. "Itu pemikiran yang bagus, aku pernah mengenal seseorang yang memiliki pemikiran serupa denganmu."

"Benarkah appa?" sahut Sehun. "Siapa? Eomma?" dan Chanyeol memberikan gelengan pelan.

 _Cinta pertama appa_

Dan ketika mengatakan itu ia memberikan lirikan sekilas dan tak kentara pada Baekhyun dan memberikan sebuah senyuman simpul.

"Sahabat appa."

"Song Qian _ayi_?"

"Bukan," geleng Chanyeol.

"Apa ada sahabat appa yang tidak kukenal?"

 _Jika kau mengenalnya maka kau mungkin akan mengerti bagaimana kondisi hati appa saat ini Sehunie_

"Tidak, nak."

"Tidak, setahuku appa tidak memiliki banyak sahabat wanita," ujar Sehun. "Hanya eomma dan Song Qian ayi."

 _Ya, mungkin takdir yang telah mengatur agar kau tidak pernah mengenal dan mengetahui sosok itu_

"Ia sudah lama tiada."

"Ia… sudah meninggal?" tanya Baekhyun pelan dan Chanyeol menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Maafkan aku appa."

"Tidak apa-apa, ia sudah beristirahat dengan tenang," jawab Chanyeol.

"Apa ucapanku tadi mengingatkan ahjussi padanya, maksudku… apakah itu membuat ahjussi sedih atau bagaimana?"

"Eyy chagiya, appa tidak seperti itu," kekeh Sehun mengusuk puncak kepala Baekhyun gemas. Karena Baekhyun terlihat sangat khawatir jika ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa Baekhyun," jawab Chanyeol. "Tapi yahh.. memang kau mengingatkan ahjussi padanya, bukan hanya karena perkataanmu."

"Apa… aku terlihat mirip dengannya?"

"Mungkin ada baiknya kita mengganti topik obrolan, anak-anak," Chanyeol menolak menjawab. Dan Baekhyun mengerti jika Chanyeol tidak ingin membicarakan sosok sahabatnya yang telah tiada. Tanpa tahu bahwa bukan itulah alasan yang sesungguhnya.

o)(o

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa pada ruang keluarga setelah mengantar Baekhyun dan Sehun kedepan rumah. Meskipun tadi Chanyeol yang menjemput Baekhyun di supermarket namun sudah menjadi tugas Sehunlah untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang kerumahnya.

Sebelum pamit pulang Baekhyun sudah membantu untuk membereskan dapur padahal ia dan Sehun sudah mengatakan jikalau Baekhyun tidak perlu melakukannya. Sehun dan Chanyeol dapat membersihkannya nanti. Namun ia masih berkeras untuk membantu membersihkan dapur. Maka sekitar setengah jam yang lalu mereka menyibukkan diri didapur dengan Baekhyun yang mencuci piring menggunakan sarung tangan karet karena ia tidak tahan dingin. Chanyeol membersihkan meja makan dan Sehun yang membuang sampah bekas memasak.

They're look like a family

Rumah ini sebelumnya jarang mendapatkan sentuhan tangan seorang perempuan, namun semenjak kedatangan Baekhyun, semacam ada aura yang berbeda. Suasana rumah terasa lebih ceria tidak seperti biasanya. Bukan berarti sebelumnya Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak bahagia. Ibaratnya jika dahulu hanya ada warna hitam dan putih yang mempengaruhi suasana dirumah ini, sekarang sudah lebih banyak warna yang muncul.

Itu semua berkat Baekhyun

"Mereka tidak sepenuhnya serupa," bisik Chanyeol pelan dengan tatapan menerawang. Berfikir tentang kemiripan diantara Baekhyun dan Baixian.

Didalam kelompok persahabatan mereka sosok yang memiliki sifat serupa dengan Baekhyun adalah Song Qian. Ceria, eskpresif dan tidak bisa berhenti berbicara tentang topik apapun. Ia selalu memiliki bahan cerita untuk dibicarakan atau ditanyakan. Itulah yang terkadang membuat Jay rasanya ingin menambal mulut Song Qian dengan selotip.

Berbeda dengan Baixian yang lebih terkesan kalem, ia bukan seorang yang pendiam tetapi juga bukan yang sangat aktif seperti Song Qian. Baixian akan berbicara disaat yang tepat. Ia lebih sering menjadi penengah jika Jay dan Song Qian sudah mulai berdebat. Cara berbicara Baixian juga tidak semanis dan selucu Baekhyun. Ia memiliki wajah mungil nan imut namun terkadang sulit melakukan agyeo. Dan Xiao Lu adalah si jago agyeo yang akan dengan senang hati mengajarkan Baixian bagaimana bertingkah manis dan imut untuk menarik perhatian lelaki. Dan Chanyeol akan menyentil jidat Xiao Lu karena mengajarkan hal yang membuat Chanyeol kesal.

Kesimpulannya Baixian dan Baekhyun boleh saja memiliki kemiripan fisik namun kepribadian mereka bisa dikatakan jauh berbeda.

Baixian sangat suka membuat kue. Baik itu kue kering ataupun cake. Ia suka menghirup aroma legit dari adonan yang mengembang didalam oven. Namun Baixian dan urusan memasak bukanlah teman baik. Ia kaku ketika memegang pisau, baginya akan lebih baik jika dirinya membuat kue.

Tetapi pernah suatu hari Baixian mengatakan bahwa ia belajar memasak dari ibunya, belum terlalu mahir dan hasil masakannya juga tidak seenak buatan ibunya. Dan ia membuatkan masakan itu untuk bekal makan siang Chanyeol. Chanyeol ingat bagaimana perasaannya saat itu.

Senang bukan main

Gadis yang kau sukai menyiapkan bekal makan siang untukmu padahal ia tidak ramah dengan yang namanya urusan dapur

Baekhyun berbeda lagi

Meskipun ia tidaklah benar-benar pandai memasak seperti seorang chef namun ia senang mencoba dan hasilnya juga lumayan. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan tangannya yang bau bawang ketika mengirisnya atau pakaian yang dikenakannya jadi bau aroma masakan karena menghabiskan waktu didapur.

" _Mommy bilang, kau masih bisa menutupi aroma masakan yang melekat dipakaianmu_ _dengan parfum_ _jadi jangan pernah permasalahkan itu ketika berada didapur."_

" _Kenapa kau suka memasak?"_

" _Hmm… karena aku ingin menjadi istri yang baik," jawaban yang sangat sederhana dan itu bahkan membuat Chanyeol sampai menghentikan gerakan mengaduk kkotgetang untuk menatap Baekyun yang tengah mengupas buah disampingnya. "Menurut ahjussi sendiri, istri yang baik itu seperti apa?"_

" _Ne?"_

" _Ahjussi kan sudah pernah menikah," ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol agak bingung memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Baekhyun. Karena pernikahannya dan Xiao Lu tidak sepenuhnya persis seperti pernikahan pada umumnya. Namun jika ditanya apa Xiao Lu telah menjadi istri yang baik untuknya maka ia akan menjawab 'ya'. Diluar hubungan ranjang yang tidak pernah mereka lakukan, Xiao Lu melakukan kewajiban seorang istri dengan baik._

" _Seperti eomma Sehun," jawab Chanyeol apa adanya. Dan kali ini gerakan mengu_ _pas_ _buah apel yang tengah Baekhyun lakukan gantian terhenti._

 _Eomma Sehun oppa ya?_

 _Mendiang istri Chanyeol ahjussi_

" _Begitu ya," angguk Baekhyun dengan suara pelan._

" _Kalau menurutmu?"_

" _Kalau menurutku, seperti mommy."_

" _Ibumu?"_

" _Ya, seperti ibuku," ia kembali mengangguk dan melanjutkan kegiatannya mengupas buah untuk pencuci mulut. "Mommy memiliki pendidikan dan karir yang bagus, namun jika hal itu tidak dibarengi dengan menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik dirumah maka tak akan terlihat sempurna. Tetapi mommy dapat memenuhi_ _k_ _riteria itu, dan aku ingin seperti mommy dimasa depan. Menjadi istri yang baik untuk calon suamiku hihi," ia terkekeh pelan. Kekehan lucu yang membuat sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat._

Baekhyun tidak serumit Baixian yang terkadang sulit Chanyeol pahami namun itulah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya itu.

Lantas samakah perasaan yang dimilikinya terhadap Baekhyun kini?

Apakah ini perasaan yang sama seperti yang pernah Chanyeol rasakan pada Baixian?

Keduanya serupa

Tetapi kepribadian mereka tidaklah sama

"Apakah aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun?"

Atau karena Baixianlah maka perasaan seperti ini muncul untuk Baekhyun?

Bisakah kau jatuh cinta pada sosok berwajah serupa namun memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda?

Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin didunia ini

Mungkin saja perasaan yang kau miliki memang sama untuk dua orang yang berbeda, karena kau tidak hanya akan jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang memiliki kepribadian yang sama didunia ini bukan?

Jika kau bertemu dengan orang lain yang tidak serupa dengan Baixian namun ia memiliki kepribadian yang sama persis seperti Baixian, lantas kau akan jatuh cinta padanya?

Belum tentu

"Lalu, perasaan ini?" Chanyeol menyentuh dadanya yang berdetak kencang ketika otaknya memvisualisasikan sosok Baekhyun didalam ingatannya. Debaran itu begitu kencang, sama persis seperti debaran yang pernah ia rasakan pada sosok yang ia kenal 20 tahun silam.

o)(o

Baekhyun memiliki shift kerja pada hari Sabtu ini dan biasanya Sehun akan dengan senang hati menunggui kekasihnya itu dengan duduk manis sambil menonton film lewat laptopnya di La Vince. Namun karena Sabtu ini ia memiliki janji untuk sebuah reuni kecil-kecilan dengan anggota klub bahasa Jepang Jaesan maka ia absen nongkrong di La Vince untuk menunggui Baekhyun.

 **From : My Girl**

Tidak apa-apa Oppa

Oppa juga butuh refreshing dengan kumpul bersama teman

Sampaikan salamku untuk para senior Jaesan

Itulah pesan balasan dari Baekhyun dan Sehun tak memiliki alasan untuk tidak pergi ke reuni tersebut karena kekasihnya tidak melarangnya untuk pergi.

 _Apa Baekhyun lupa kalau mantan kekasihnya juga anggota klub bahasa Jepang batinnya karena ia terlihat tidak keberatan sama sekali._

 _Kenapa pula aku jadi memikirkan hal itu_

Sehun meraih kunci motornya dan melangkah keluar dari rumahnya dengan ringan meskipun sesungguhnya perasaan gugup yang ia rasakan mengingat ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang pernah singgah dihatinya perlahan muncul.

Sebelum memasang helm Sehun merasakan getaran ponsel pada saku jaketnya dan iapun memutuskan untuk mengecek terlebih dahulu. Sebuah pesan dari Taehyung _, tumben sekali ia tidak menggunakan aplikasi chat_ pikir Sehun.

 **From : Taehyung**

Park Sehun, kau dimana?

 **To : Taehyung**

Otw

 **From : Taehyung**

Okay bro, sekedar informasi untukmu

Irene sunbae sudah tiba bersama Bogum sunbae

Ia tampak manis dengan sweater pink hahahah

"Dan apa maksudnya itu?" Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

 **To : Taehyung**

Whatever

Setelah menuliskan itu Sehun segera memasang helm dan menstarter motornya lalu melaju meninggalkan halaman rumah menuju sebuah café yang terletak didaerah Hongdae.

o)(o

Sebuh café bernuansa cozy menjadi pilihan ketua klub Park Bogum ketika sebelumnya ia meminta rekomendasi beberapa temannya untuk tempat kumpul yang asyik dan juga nyaman. Ketika lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu tiba di café bersama dengan gadis bersurai lilac dengan setelan pink berpadu celana jeans putih yang tak lain adalah Irene, hanya ada tiga anggota yang baru tiba. Itu adalah Taehyung, Hyejeong dan Sinb. Dua orang hoobae dan seorang teman seangkatan.

"Padahal sudah jam segini tetapi kenapa masih belum ramai?" tanya Bogum.

"Weekend itu dimana-mana ramai Bogum-ah," jawab Hyejeong. "Aku saja sempat terjebak macet tadi."

"Untung rumahku dekat dari sini," timpal Sinb pula.

"Kita tunggu saja, mungkin masih dalam perjalanan kemari," ujar Irene. "Omong-omong bagaimana kabar kalian, bertemu langsung seperti ini terasa menyenangkan. Tidak hanya sekedar bertukar obrolan di chat saja."

"Kami baik sunbae," jawab Taehyung.

"Kau terlihat lebih normal Taehyung, kupikir kau akan nyaris botak karena berada di jurusan matematika," canda Bogum.

"Aigoo sunbae mungkin sebentar lagi aku benar-benar akan mengalami kebotakan," keluh Taehyung.

"Jangan mulai mengeluh, cukup di grup chat saja kau mengeluhkan ini dan itu," Sinb sudah bersiaga.

"Nah itu Minho, Jongin dan Krystal."

"Wah, mereka datang bersama, jadi mereka benar berpacaran, eonni?" tanya Sinb pada Hyejeong.

"Mereka masih malu-malu, mungkin karena baru," Irene menimpali.

"Hai semuaaaaa!" Minho menyapa mereka dengan ceria dan bertukar toss. "Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak bertemu, astaga Sinb-ya kau semakin cantik saja hmm."

"Minho jangan mulai," tegur Krystal sambil memutar bola mata malas. " _Long time no see_ semuanya," ia mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Minho yang juga telah duduk disebelah Jongin. Meja yang mereka pesan kebetulan berbentuk elips dengan kursi melingkar. Dan itu dapat menampung kurang lebih 15 orang. Dan anggota klub berjumlah 13 orang jadi meja dan kursi tersebut dapat menampung mereka semua tanpa harus sempit-sempitan tidak nyaman.

"Hai _big brother_ , bagaimana kabarmu?" Taehyung menyapa Jongin dan Jongin menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku baik, wahh senang melihatmu ternyata begitu normal Taehyung-ah."

" _Jebal_ , jangan kau juga _big brother_."

"Ya! Mentang-mentang marga kalian sama kau selalu memanggil Jongin oppa _big brother_ ," seloroh Sinb.

"Kenapa memangnya, bagaimanapun Jongin hyung memang seorang sunbae dan lebih tua dariku."

"Sudahlah," Bogum menengahi. "Kemana yang lainnya, kenapa mereka lama sekali sih."

"Apa sebaiknya kita pesan duluan?" tanya Irene mengusulkan.

"Kurasa itu ide bagus," angguk Hyejeong. "Aku sudah sangat haus sedari tadi meladeni Taehyung mengobrol."

"Noona, kau kejam sekali," Taehyung memukul dadanya berakting dramatis.

"Lakukan itu lagi dan kubuat kau geger otak sungguhan," kata Minho. "Bukankah di gruup kau selalu berkata bahwa mungkin sebentar lagi kau bisa gegar otak karena terlalu stress berada di jurusan matematika."

"Hyung kau tega," mengabaikan Taehyung dan Minho, Bogum sudah melambaikan tangan kearah pelayan untuk meminta menu dan mulai memesan. Dan disaat mereka tengah menyibukkan diri dengan memilih menu di cafe tersebut, Hayoung dan Hyunwoo muncul bersama.

"Hai semuanyaaa, maaf terlambat," sapa Hayoung ceria dan membungkuk sopan karena kebanyakan dari anggota klub adalah senior dimasa sekolah.

"Aigoo Hayoungie kau sungguh..."

"Choi Minho!" Krystal sudah lebih dulu menepuk keras bahu Minho yang meringis. Ia sudah begitu kenyang dengan tingkah sok manis dan flirting sana-sini teman seklubnya itu. Malah mereka juga berada di kampus yang sama dan dijurusan yang sama sekarang.

"Argh Krys kau kejam," sungut Minho.

"Siapa suruh kau bersikap layaknya playboy Minho-ya," bahkan Jongin geleng-geleng kepala.

"Berarti tinggal Kibum dan Sehun yang belum datang," celetuk Irene setelah ia menghitung kembali jumlah anggota klub yang sudah datang.

"Uhukk uhukk!" Taehyung pura-pura batuk.

"Bogum-ah, kau okay?" Minho ikut-ikutan. Bogum yang baru saja selesai mengatakan pesanannya pada pelayan menoleh dengan bingung.

"Huhh aku kenapa?"

"Irene baru saja.."

"Hyunwoo-ya, duduklah kenapa kau masih berdiri saja," Irene memotong tak membiarkan Minho membuka suara. Dan menyapa Hyunwoo yang masih berdiri.

" _Ne,_ aku hanya terlalu senang sampai lupa untuk duduk," kekeh Hyunwoo.

"Omong-omong kalian datang berdua?" tanya Hyejeong mengangguk kearah Hayoung.

"Kami bertemu didepan eonni," jawab Hayoung.

"Ahh kupikir kalian datang bersama, siapa tahu akan ada penerus Bogum dan Irene juga Jongin dan Krystal," Krystal yang disebut namanya hanya memutar bola mata malas menanggapi ucapan Hyeojeong. Ia sudah sering dijadikan bahan godaan di gruup jadi lebih baik tidak menanggapi. Jongin sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan senyuman simpul.

"Ya! Park Sehun!" Minho dengan tiba-tiba berdiri begitu ia melihat siluet bertubuh tinggi mengenakan jaket sport berwarna hitam berpadu putih yang tengah celingak-celinguk tampak mencari-cari. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika suaranya terlalu keras dan tidak nyaman untuk didengar pengunjung lain.

Sehun menoleh dan ia balas melambai pada Minho, melangkah ringan namun jantungnya berdetak dengan tempo yang cukup cepat ketika jaraknya semakin menipis dengan para anggota klub bahasa Jepang yang telah hadir lebih dulu.

"Hai semua," sapanya seringan bulu karena mendadak suaranya melemah ketika tanpa sengaja sudut matanya bersinggungan dengan bola mata yang tidak melepaskan tatapannya sejak melihat kemunculan Sehun.

"Ya maknae! Semangatlah sedikit," Minho yang sudah berdiri lebih dulu menarik Sehun dan memeluk adik kelas serta anggota klub kesayangannya itu. Sehun memang yang termuda di klub maka tak heran jika ia selalu disebut _golden maknae_.

"Yeahh hanya agak canggung," Taehyung menahan tawa dan bertukar pandang dengan Jongin lalu tertawa diam-diam. Tak biasa melihat tingkah Sehun begitu. Sehun itu selalu berusaha terlihat cool. Rasanya aneh mendengarnya bicara seperti itu.

"Aigoo, aigo, pasti karena seseorang," Hyejeong melirik Irene lalu nyengir tanpa dosa ketika Irene membalasnya dengan bola mata dibesarkan.

"Jangan mulai okay," sahut Irene. "Duduklah Sehun-ah, kami semua menunggu kedatangan _golden maknae_."

"Tentu saja," timpal Bogum tampak tak terganggu dengan godaan teman-temannya akan hubungan masa lalu diantara kekasihnya tersebut dengan Sehun. "Hayoung, Hyunwoo dan kau belum memesan apapun, panggilkan pelayan Taehyung-ah."

" _Yeahh I'm still the servant, by the way,_ " sahut Taehyung.

Minhopun minta pindah posisi dengan Krystal supaya dia bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun dan Krystal duduk bersebelahan dengan Jongin.

"Kau sendiri saja Sehun-ah?" tanya Bogum. "Padahal aku penasaran ingin melihat kekasihmu."

"Eyy sunbae."

"Wae, sebenarnya _kami_ bukan hanya Bogum saja," Hyunwoo menimpali. "Dia sekolah di Jaesan juga bukan?"

"Ya, dia sekolah di Jaesan," itu Hayoung yang menjawab. Karena kebetulan Sehun, Taehyung, Sinb dan Hayoung seangkatan saat di Jaesan. Dan mereka cukup mengenal Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun gadis yang manis, ia sangat aktif di klub musik dan salah satu anggota dari tim choir sekolah," tambah Sinb.

"Manis dan bersuara emas, kau seharusnya mengajaknya kemari dan memperkenalkannya pada kakak-kakakmu, maknae," Minho berujar.

Sehun hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuk salah tingkah karena dirinya dijadikan objek godaan para seniornya. Maka ia mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan memeriksa buku menu ketika pelayan datang untuk mencatat pesanan.

"Ah ya, omong-omong kami membawakan oleh-oleh untuk kalian," Bogum mengatakan. "Tapi aku menaruhnya dimobil."

"Kami juga menyiapkan oleh-oleh," timpal Minho. "Aku, Krystal dan Jongin karena kebetulan para sunbae kalian ini datang dari luar negeri maka oleh-oleh adalah hal wajib."

"Wahhh kita akan dapat oleh-oleh," Hayoung dan Sinb berkata ceria.

"Aku juga membawa oleh-oleh dari Shanghai," timpal Hyunwoo yang memang melanjutkan studynya ke Shanghai.

"Sunbae bawa apa?" Taehyung bertanya pada Hyejeong.

"Tentu saja aku membawa diriku kemari, Taehyungie," rasanya jika tidak mengerjai Taehyung semacam ada yang kurang. Maka jangan heran jika Taehyung menjadi langganan bullyan dan godaan mereka.

Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih pada sipelayan dan memusatkan perhatian pada anggota lain yang tengah asik mengobrol. Dan sulit rasanya untuk dapat menahan onyxnya agar tidak melirik pada sisi lain sofa melengkung tersebut. Kearah dua orang yang berbeda jenis kelamin dan tampak tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu dilayar ponsel mereka. Lalu ketika salah satu dari mereka mendongak karena merasa dirinya seperti sedang diperhatikan, Sehun langsung memalingkan muka.

Namun kau sudah ketahuan Sehun

Seseorang disudut lain sofa mengulum senyuman sebelum dirinya ikut bergabung dengan obrolan dan Sehun masih berusaha untuk tidak menoleh atau melirik kembali kearahnya. Ia sudah kepalang malu karena ketahuan. Dan semenit kemudian Sehun mendengar suara notifikasi ponselnya yang tidak terlalu nyaring pertanda ada sebuah pesan chat masuk.

 _1-0_

 _Kau ketahaun :_ _p_

Spontan Sehun mendongak dari layar ponsel untuk mendapati kedikan alis dari sipengirim, seolah mengatakan aku-menang-Hunnie.

"Krys, kenapa kau tidak membiarkan Jongin duduk disebelah Minho," kata Hyeojeong.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Dengan begitu kita bisa melihat dance line kebanggaan Jaesan," ucap Hyejeong mengundang seruan heboh Taehyung, Sinb dan Hayoung. Sehun, Minho dan Jongin dulunya juga tergabung di tim dance sekolah. Karena itulah mereka menjadi akrab. Bersama di klub menari dan juga klub bahasa Jepang. Maka tak heran jika ketiganya dulu begitu akrab dan sering terlihat bertiga kemanapun, setidaknya hingga Sehun berpacaran dengan Irene dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan pacarnya kala itu.

"Kau harus menempatkan Irene diantara mereka juga," Bogum ikut buka suara. "Irene juga salah satu anggota dance, kalian lupa jika kekasihku ini adalah kapten tim cheerleaders?"

"Yuhuu kekasihkuuu," goda Sinb.

"Apa kabar mantan kekasih," sambung Hyejeong ikut meledek.

"Ya! Jangan mulai, ish kau juga ikut-ikutan," Irene tak dapat menyembunyikan semburat dipipinya. Ia memang mudah bersemu jika digoda. Bogum terkekeh pelan dan menarik bahu Irene untuk dirangkul mendekat.

"Kita sudah seperti keluarga bukan, masa lalu ya tempatkan ditempat yang seharusnya, tidak harus mengganggu persahabatan dan persaudaraan kita," ucap Bogum.

"Itulah kenapa Bogum sunbae menjadi ketua klub ini," Taehyung bangkit untuk memimpin mereka memberikan tepuk tangan dan dengan konyolnya mereka mengikutinya.

"Hei, kalian pasti melupakan seseorang bukan?" Krystal nyeletuk.

"Huh siapa?" tanya Hyunwoo.

"Itu, si mister fashionista Kim Kibum," Krystal mengangguk kearah pintu masuk dimana seorang lelaki berambut pirang dan bergaya nyentrik berdiri disana tampak mencari keberadaan meja yang menjadi tempat kumpul yang sudah dijanjikan.

"Astaga, dia mau fashion show atau apa?" Jongin geleng-geleng kepala.

"Seperti kau baru mengenalnya saja," sahut Minho dan sebagai speakernya klub ia pun bangkit dengan tangan diangkat siap melambai. "HOI KIM KIBUM!"

o)(o

Keberadaan Song Qian dan keluarganya memberikan Chanyeol satu agenda baru untuk mengunjungi rumah mereka disaat weekend. Ia tidak lagi terlihat seperti duda menyedihkan yang hanya duduk diruang kerja sambil mendengarkan musik dari piringan sambil membaca buku. Atau sekedar menonton dvd film klasik kesukaanya.

Chanyeol akan datang berkunjung sebelum tiba jam makan malam karena Song Qian atau Seulgi akan selalu mengingatkannya untuk makan malam dirumah mereka. Karena tentunya mereka tahu jika Sehun memiliki kekasih dan akan menghabiskan malam minggu bersama dengan kekasihnya tersebut.

Makan malam lezat serta obrolan ringan yang menyenangkan telah ia habiskan bersama dengan kelurga kecil Song Qian dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya memiliki perasaan sedikit iri dihatinya. Bukan iri dalam arti buruk. Ia bahagia melihat sahabatnya berbahagia pula. Song Qian memiliki suami dan anak yang begitu mencintainya. Apa yang dilihatnya pada keluarga Song Qian adalah sebentuk potret keluarga yang pernah ia bayangkan dikepalanya dulu. Memiliki istri juga anak, membangun keluarga bahagia bersama. Namun tampaknya harapannya belum dapat terwujud. Untuk memiliki keluarga yang utuh dengan kehadiran seorang istri serta ibu diantara dirinya dan Sehun.

 _Mungkin belum waktunya_ batinnya untuk membesarkan hatinya sendiri.

Ketika melewati La Vince, Chanyeol sempat melirik bahwa lampu pada bangunan tersebut telah padam yang mana berarti mereka sudah tutup dan para pekerjanya sudah pulang. Dan ketika mobilnya akan melewati halte bus, ia melihat sosok mungil yang sangat dikenalinya. Berbalut sweater berwarna baby blue tengah duduk menunggu bus.

Baekhyun?

Dan Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya didepan halte sepi dimana Baekhyun tengah menunggu seorang diri pada jam 10 malam, ia sempat mengecek jam untuk memastikan.

"Eoh, ahjussi?" gumam Baekhyun mengenali mobil Chanyeol.

Kaca mobil diturunkan dan Chanyeol sedikit menunduk untuk dapat berpandangan langsung dengan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!"

"Ahjussi?" Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri jendela mobil.

"Kau sedang menunggu bus?"

"Iya ahjussi."

"Ini sudah jam 10 malam, masuklah."

" _Ne_?"

"Ahjussi akan mengantarmu pulang," ujar Chanyeol mempertegas. Dan Baekhyun menggenggam erat tali tas selempangnya untuk melampiaskan rasa senang bahwa Chanyeol menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang.

"Apa tidak akan merepotkan ahjussi?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu, tentu saja tidak," geleng Chanyeol. Dan dengan anggukan semangat Baekhyun meraih handle pintu mobil dan menariknya terbuka lalu bergabung bersama dengan Chanyeol didalam mobil.

Ini dilakukan oleh seseorang yang berkata dirinya akan bersikap selayaknya ayah dan anak pada kekasih anaknya sendiri?

 _Apa yang salah dari mengantarkan kekasih anakku pulang?_

Secara perlahan kau telah membuka pintu gerbang untuk membiarkan Baekhyun masih lebih dalam dan menginvasi

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sudah ahjussi," angguk Baekhyun. "Tapi sebenarnya..." Chanyeol menyempatkan diri menoleh sebelum ia menjalankan kembali mobilnya.

"Sebenarnya?"

"Aku.. ingin makan Mcflurry."

"Es krim, malam-malam begini?"

"Aku memang bermasalah dengan dingin tetapi es krim itu kasus istimewa ahjussi," ia tertawa jenaka.

"Baiklah, mungkin kita bisa mampir sebentar di McDonalds," jawab Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memekik kecil karena senang.

"Yeayy gomawo ahjussi," dan senyuman Chanyeol akan menjadi penghantar mimpi indah ketika ia telah berlabuh diatas kasur malam ini.

Dilakukan oleh seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan berusaha untuk melupakan perasaannya pada ayah dari kekasihnya

 _Hanya makan es krim bersama, apa salahnya, ini bahkan bukan kencan bukan?_

Siapa yang coba kau bohongi?

Dirimu sendiri, huhh

o)(o

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur setelah lebih dulu menaruh paper bag berisi oleh-oleh dari para seniornya saat acara kumpul tadi. Dan ia meraih paper bag berwarna merah muda dan mendengus karena warna paper bag tersebut yang begitu girly.

Sehun menarik keluar sebuah sweater yang tidak asing karena ia sudah melihatnya sebelumnya. Sesuai dengan gambar yang dikirimkan dihari lalu. Bahkan begitu lembut dan hangat ketika ia mengusap kain sweater tersebut dengan telapak tangannya.

Aroma ini?

Sehun mendekatkan hidungnya pada kain lembut sweater tersebut dan ia mencium aroma parfum yang tidak pernah berubah sejak ia mengenal sipemberi.

Cling

Dengan sigap Sehun meraih ponselnya dan tebakannya benar kalau sipemberi oleh-olehlah yang mengirimkan pesan chat.

 _Bagaimana?_

 _Suka tidak?_

 **Kau mencuci dan menyemprotkan parfummu di sweater ini sunbae?**

 _Hihi kau mengingat aromaku ya_

 _Kau ketahuan Hunnie_

 _2-0_

 _Kau masih ingin mengatakan jika kau sudah move on?_

 **Ditanyakan oleh seseorang yang katanya juga telah move on serta memiliki kekasih**

 _;_ _p_

Hanya itu balasan dari sosok diseberang sana dan Sehun menggelengkan kepala menanggapi tingkahnya.

 _Aku sudah move on_

 _Memangnya keberadaan Baekhyun dihatiku belum menjadi bukti?_

Pikiran bertanya

Hati memberikan petunjuk

Dan perbuatan menunjukkan sebuah bukti nyata

Sehun kembali membawa sweater beraroma parfum yang sangat khas itu pada ujung indera penciumannya dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam hingga memenuhi paru-parunya. Dan tanpa bisa ia menahannya, bibir Sehun membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Disisi lain

Disebuah restoran cepat saji yang buka 24 jam, ada dua anak manusia yang duduk berhadapan dengan sosok yang lebih mungil menikmati McFlurry dan satunya dengan secup kopi hangat yang dibelinya di minimarket seberang.

Bertukar cerita

Menularkan tawa

Membiarkan hati mereka saling menyapa dalam keraguan

Ingin diingkari namun semakin menjadi

Apa jalan yang terbaik?

Biarkan itu menjadi

 **To be Continued**

 **Note Dee Stacia :** Sempet baca beberapa review yang bilang kalo alur fanfic ini slow. Saya dari awal draft fanfic ini dan pembahasan selanjutnya sama Ai sudah menentukan mau dibawa kemana alur fanfic ini dan sebagainya. Kalian mungkin terbiasa dengan alur cepat, ketemu, kenalan, pdkt, jadian, nikah, nc. Cuman seperti yang pernah Ai bilang, menulis fanfic dibayangkan jika it really happens in real life, dimana ada proses yang ga kilat seperti di fanfic. Di sini juga ada karakter yang harus dipertimbangkan peran juga perasaannya /eaaa/, jadi harapan saya, kalian bisa menikmati alur fanfic ini apa adanya. Untuk semua follow dan fave juga reviewnya, thank you. Respon positif kalian apresiasi terbesar buat Ai dan itu juga menunjukkan saya membuat pilihan tepat dengan menawarkan fanfic ini ke Ai. Btw, kalo sempet, mampir di fanfic sodaranya YUANFEN, ada oppa PIECES OF DISCORD yang ditulis Baekbychuu, ada yeodongsaeng CASNIC yang ditulis Parkayoung juga terakhir si bungsu ANATHEMA yang ditulis ChiakiBee, kkk. Selamat menikmati kisah Chan ahjussi dan dedek Baekkie~

 **Kepo :**

Untuk yang masih sabar menunggu kisah Chanyeol Ahjussi dan Baekhyun saya ucapkan terima kasih dan selamat membaca ^^

Kemungkinan, banyak yang berfikir bahwa cerita ini mirip atau mengingatkan pembaca pada drama Goblin ^^ tetapi sejujurnya ide drama ini tidak terinspirasi dari drama tersebut hehehe mungkin karena karakater Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berbeda serta panggilan ahjussi yang saya gunakan pada cerita ini membuatnya terlihat sama.

Saya harap pembaca tidak merasa bosan dengan alurnya karena sejujurnya saya menikmati menulis cerita ini meskipun terkadang mengalami kebuntuan dan kehabisan ide dalam pengerjaannya. Maka dari itu saya harap pembacapun menikmati cerita ini seperti apa yang saya rasakan ^^

Alur yang terlalu cepat akan terasa janggal bagi saya pribadi untuk itu saya berusaha menulis plot FF ini agar terlihat senatural mungkin.

Jatuh cinta butuh waktu, membangun hubunganpun butuh waktu. Anggap saja seperti sedang menonton drama atau tengah menjadi pengamat dalam kisah hidup orang lain. Tidak ada yang instan bukan? Saya tidak tersinggung jika ada yang mengatakan alurnya terlalu lambat atau bagaimana. Karena yang selalu saya tanamkan pada diri saya sendiri adalah FF ini cerita milik saya, maka saya adalah penentu dari segala aspek yang ada di FF ini. Saya tidak mengabaikan review dari pembaca, itu akan selalu menjadi pendorong bagi saya. Hanya saja saya tidak ingin itu mengubah apa yang telah saya rencanakan untuk cerita saya ^^ beda penulis maka berbeda pula tipe penulisannya. Harap dimengerti ya pembaca tercinta ^^ /smooch

Reader tercinta, semalam saya mengupdate FF Cicatrice dan membaca salah satu review yang menyinggung tentang jadwal update FF saya. Kenapa update FF Cicatrice jika Yuanfen lebih banyak peminatnya? Berlaku adil bukan hanya pada manusia bukan. Saya tidak mengupdate FF saya hanya berdasarkan cerita mana yang lebih diminati. Saya dan pembaca sendiri adalah orang yang memiliki kehidupan real bukan? Fokus saya tidak hanya diberikan pada pengerjaan FF ini saja. Saya juga memiliki kehidupan pribadi, dan tolong dimenegerti bahwa saya mengerjakan lebih dari satu FF. Sementara saya hanya punya satu otak dan dua tangan untuk diberdayagunakan. Saya menghormati pembaca dan berterima kasih untuk review yang selalu diberikan. Untuk itu saya harap kita dapat saling mengerti bagaimana situasi dan kondisi kita bersama ^^

See you and don't forget to leave ur review ^^

 **RedApplee**


	11. Chapter 11

Chanyeol tengah menyimak penjelasan dari manajer keuangan dalam sebuah meeting akhir bulan ketika getaran ponselnya mengusik perhatiannya. Ia melirik kearah ponselnya yang disetting dalam mode getar diatas meja. Ada sebuah pesan chat yang dikirim oleh sebuah nama yang beberapa hari begitu sering muncul dilayar ponselnya. Ia meraih ponselnya dengan senyum disudut bibir yang tidak kentara dan membuka pesan chat tersebut. Ada sebuah gambar sepiring nasi goreng kimchi dengan telur mata sapi dikirim dalam laman chat.

 _Ini makan siangku hehe_

 _Apa makan siang ahjussi?_

Diam-diam Chanyeol memasang mode camera dan memotret layar yang tengah menayangkan isi dari presentasi manajer keuangannya.

 **Selamat menikmati makan siangmu, Baekhyunie**

 **Ini makan siang ahjussi**

Chanyeol menaruh kembali ponselnya diatas meja dan tatapannya kembali terarah pada layar proyektor, namun senyuman dibibirnya tak dapat berbohong bahwa sesungguhnya saat ini pikirannya tidak benar-benar berfokus pada meeting.

Chanyeol menghitungnya, ini adalah hari ketiga semenjak pertemuan terakhir yang ia dan Baekhyun habiskan untuk mengobrol sambil makan eskrim di McDonalds.

" _Apa ahjussi menggunakan aplikasi chat seperti Line atau Kakao?"_

" _Ya, ahjussi menggunakannya," angguk Chanyeol kala itu."Kenapa?"_

" _Jahatnya tidak mau berbagi id Line denganku, padahal ahjussi selalu menyebutku calon menantu," Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya pura-puran kesal. Padahal itu hanya triknya untuk mendapatkan id Line milik Chanyeol._

 _Ia memanfaatkan status sebagai kekasih putra dari lelaki yang disukainya itu untuk mendapatkan sebuah id Line._

" _Bukan begitu," Chanyeol seketika merasa tak enak hati dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Dan Baekhyun mengulum bibir untuk menahan senyum kemenangannya. "Ahjussi tidak bermaksud demikian, ayo sini berikan nama id Line Baekhyun biar ahjussi add."_

 _Yeayyy!_

 _Ini adalah hari keberuntunganmu Wu Baekhyun_

 _Baekhyun menyebutkan nama id Line miliknya pada Chanyeol sembari menunggu dan begitu nama Chanyeol muncul pada list add contact miliknya ia menahan diri untuk tidak berseru senang._

" _Apa ahjussi sering menggunakannya?"_

" _Tidak juga," geleng Chanyeol. "Hanya Sehun dan Seulgi yang sering mengirimkan chat lewat Line, terkadang mengirimkan foto."_

" _Ahjussi tidak suka menggunakan aplikasinya ya, padahal Line memiliki stiker yang beragam, juga bisa mengirimkan foto, serta voice note dan itu sangat menyenangkan," ujar Baekhyun. "Jika aku mengirimkan pesan chat atau gambar pada ahjussi, boleh?"_

" _Ng… tentu saja," angguk Chanyeol._

" _Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan mengirimkan gambar-gambar lucu pada ahjussi, ahjussi juga harus seperti itu ya."_

" _Kenapa begitu?" tanya Chanyeol._

" _Tentu saja supaya aku dan ahjussi menjadi lebih dekat."_

 _Menjadi lebih dekat?_

 _Ya ahjussi, setidaknya biarlah aku menjadi pemain hati yang menjadikan statusku untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengan ahjussi_

 _Apakah ini benar?_

 _Menjadi lebih dekat dengan kekasih anakku?_

 _Benar dalam konteks yang benar_

 _Kau tentu mengerti apa maksudnya itu_

Suara getaran ponsel kembali mengusik Chanyeol yang sedang dibawa kembali pada momen dimana ia menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol dan bertukar id Line dengan Baekhyun. Awal dari seringnya nama Baekhyun muncul dilayar ponselnya. Awal dari sering tidak fokusnya Chanyeol pada meeting dan pekerjaannya. Karena Baekhyun menepati apa yang dikatakannya dengan mengirimkan pesan chat dan gambar-gambar lucu pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasa terganggu?

Tidak

Chanyeol keberatan?

Tidak

Chanyeol bahagia?

Ya

Kau bisa melihat dari senyuman yang diam-diam selalu tersemat dibibirnya setiap kali nama Baekhyun muncul menandakan ada pesan Line masuk.

 _Meeting?_

 _Lagi?_

 _Membosankan sekali hihihi_

 _Meskipun ahjussi sibuk meeting tetap tidak boleh melewatkan jam makan siang_

 **Beginilah pekerjaan ahjussi, Baekhyunie**

 **Setelah meetingnya selesai ahjussi akan segera makan siang**

 _Ahjussi akan makan siang dimana?_

 _La Vince?_

 **Haruskah ahjussi ke La Vince?**

 _Jangaaaannnn_

 **Kenapa?**

 _Soalnya ini day off ku ahjussi_

 _Nanti aku tidak bisa bertemu ahjussi_

Deg

Deg

Realitanya usia tidak membatasi seseorang untuk merasakan jantungnya berdebum karena sebuah perkataan sederhana namun manis seperti yang kirimkan oleh Baekhyun lewat pesan chat.

 _Nanti aku tidak bisa bertemu ahjussi_

Ini sangat sederhana namun entah Chanyeol yang terlalu percaya diri atau bagaimana, tetapi ia seolah merasakan ada maksud dari kata-kata tersebut.

Kau berfikiran aneh lagi, Park

Baekhyun melakukannya karena ia ingin mendekatkan diri dengan Calon mertuanya, bukan dalam konteks perempuan yang ingin dekat dengan lawan jenisnya.

 **Kalau begitu ahjussi akan makan di cafeteria kantor saja**

 _Ahjussi akan makan siang dengan siapa?_

 _Sooyoung eonni?_

 **Sooyoung-ssi? Sepertinya tidak, kenapa?**

 _Yahh siapa tahu sapa ahjussi akan makan siang dengan Sooyoung eonni_

 _Sooyoung eonni itu kan asisten ahjussi_

 **Ahjussi dan Sooyoung-ssi tidak memiliki hubungan sedekat itu, Baekhyunie**

 **Kami hanya akan makan siang bersama jika sedang meeting diluar bersama kolega**

 _Hehe apa aku terlalu ingin tahu, ahjussi?_

 **Tidak juga**

 **Bertanya lebih baik dari pada menduga-duga**

"…sajangnim…"

Eh?

Chanyeol mendongak dari layar ponselnya untuk mendapati pandangan bertanya dari para peserta meeting.

"Ya?"

"Manajer Han baru saja menyelesaikan presentasinya sajangnim, beliau bertanya apakah ada hal yang ingin sajangnim tanyakan tentang laporan keuangan bulan ini," Sooyoung dengan sabar menjelaskan. Bukannya ia tidak tahu jika bosnya sejak tadi tidak memperhatikan manajer Han. Ia malah asyik dengan ponselnya sambil sesekali tersenyum persis seperti remaja kasmaran.

"Ah..ya, ehemm…"

Kembali pada dirimu Park Chanyeol

Saat ini kau sedang meeting bulanan dan ketahuan tidak memperhatikan manajermu yang tengah mempresentasikan laporan keuangan perusahaan.

 _Sigh_

Haruskah Chanyeol menyebut ini dengan Baekhyun's Effect

o)(o

 **RedApplee**

present

 **YUANFEN**

o)(o

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Xiao Lu - Victoria Song - Jay Chou - Wu Yifan - Jessica Jung**

 **Nam Joohyuk**

o)(o

 **Genre : Drama, Romance and Family**

 **Length : Multi-Chapter**

 **Warning : Genderswitch and Typos**

 **Tolong baca a.n di bawah**

o)(o

 **\- Guilty Pleasure -**

o)(o

 _Ahjussiiiiii_

 _Ireonaseyeooo~_

Chanyeol tengah memasang dasi ketika sebuah pesan chat Line masuk dan ia tak perlu melihat siapa sipengirim karena hanya satu nama itulah yang belakangan selalu mengusik ketenangannya dipagi hari. Usikannya lebih menyenangkan dari pada mendengar kicauan burung sebagai penyambut pagi.

 **Ahjussi udah bangun**

 **Sudah mandi dan rapi**

 **Apa kau baru bangun?**

 _Tidak kok, aku sudah bangun sejak 10 menit lalu hehe_

 _Ahh ya ada yang ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi pada ahjussi_

 _Chakkaman!_

Chanyeol bertanya-tanya siapa yang ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya. Dan jawabannya datang tak lama setelahnya. Sebuah foto kucing berbulu abu-abu yang terngah bergelung dipangkuan Baekhyun yang duduk bersila diatas kasurnya.

 _Mr Grey say 'good morning' ahjussi~_

 _Semoga harimu menyenangkan dan jangan lewatkan sarapan_

Chanyeol meraih jas dan menyampirkannya dibahu sambil berjalan keluar kamar dengan jemari berkutat pada ponselnya untuk membalas pesan chat dari Baekhyun.

 **Selamat pagi juga Mr Grey**

 **Semoga harimu dan Baekhyunie juga menyenangkan**

 **Don't skip your breakfast**

 _Ahjusssiii jangan mengulangi perkataanku_

 **Baiklah,**

 **Bagaimana dengan segeralah mandi dan bersiap-siap kekampus**

Aroma lezat potato pancake yang tengah dimasak oleh Sehun untuk menu sarapan pagi menyeruak memenuhi ruangan. Sehun menoleh kebelakang sebentar ketika mendengar suara kursi digeser. Ia membalikkan pancake dan kembali menoleh kebelakang ketika merasa ada yang agak aneh.

Appanya

Menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel

Sambil senyum-senyum sendiri

Apa itu benar appanya?

"Appa?"

"Hmm?" Chanyeol menyahut tanpa menatap Sehun karena ia masih sibuk membalas pesan chat Baekhyun.

"Tumben sekali."

"Huhh?" Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala dan kembali membalikkan pancakenya. Saat ini pancakenya lebih membutuhkan perhatian dari pada sang ayah yang terlihat berbeda pagi ini.

"Potato pancake," ucap Chanyeol.

"Ya, bacon dan juga telur goreng," tambah Sehun. "Serta kopi appa juga sudah kuseduh."

"Terima kasih anak appa yang paling tampan se Korea Selatan," Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sementara Chanyeol geli hati sendiri.

"Terjadi sesuatu appa?"

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Appa terlihat berbeda."

"Apanya?"

"Ada kebiasaan baru yang sepertinya mulai kusadari sering appa lakukan belakangan ini."

"Kebiasaan apa itu tepatnya?"

"Apa tidak pernah terlalu lama memegang ponsel jika bukan urusan pekerjaan, dan appa tidak pernah senyum-senyum sendiri saat tengah membalas pesan," Sehun menuturkan. "Maka aku menyimpulkan sepertinya ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Apa appa berkenalan dengan seorang wanita atau semacamnya?"

"Uhukk!" Chanyeol yang baru saja menyeruput kopinya sukses dibuat tersedak ketika mendengar penuturan Sehun.

" _Got_ _c_ _ha_!" bukannya menyodorkan air putih pada sang ayah, Sehun justru terlihat senang karena sepertinya tebakannya barusan benar. Seolah mendapatkan jackpot ia mengedik-ngedikkan alisnya pada Chanyeol. Membiarkan appanya meraih gelas dan teko berisi air putih untuk diminum.

" _Musun suriya,_ Sehun-ah."

"Lelaki dewasa tidak boleh mengelak jika ia sudah ketahuan appa."

"Memangnya appa ketahuan melakukan appa?"

"Ey.. siapa wanita ini, apakah ia seusia appa, lebih mudakah, atau bahkan lebih tua dari appa?"

" _Keumanhae."_

"Tidak bisa begitu appa, aku harus mengetahui siapa wanita yang tengah appa dekati ini."

"Appa tidak sedang dekat dengan siapapun Sehun-ah."

"Jangan berbohong pada seorang lelaki yang memiliki kekasih sepertiku appa."

... lelaki yang memiliki kekasih...

...memiliki kekasih...

...Kekasih...

Ya, kekasih anakmu

Baekhyun

Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja, memilih untuk meraih sendok dan garpu untuk mulai menikmati pancake kentang buatan Sehun.

"Appa, kau mengabaikanku."

"Tidak ada yang perlu appa konfirmasi Sehun-ah, itu hanya Seulgi."

"Hahh?"

"Ya, yang sering berkirim pesan lewat chat Line dengan appa hanya kau dan Seulgi, bukan?" Sehun tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Chanyeol.

"Appa tidak sedang pendekatan dengan Seulgi atau semacamnya bukan?"

"Astaga Sehun-ah, Seulgi itu sudah seperti anak appa sendiri."

"Ya, barangkali saja appa ingin menjadi the next Goblin ahjussi."

"Ya! Mentang-mentang telinga appa ukurannya tidak seperti ukuran telinga pada umumnya bukan berarti kau bisa mengatai appa Goblin."

"Astaga!" Sehun geleng-geleng kepala sendiri karena appanya sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya. Padahal yang ia maksud adalah drama Goblin yang sedang sangat _i_ _n_ itu. Yeahh jangan salahkan lelaki berusia 37 tahun. Ia jarang menonton televisi karena lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dikantor dan juga diruang kerjanya. "Appa, appa, segeralah temukan seorang wanita yang dapat appa ajak berkencan dan menghabiskan waktu luang bersama."

"Ya! Kenapa membahas itu lagi?"

"Aku hanya khawatir appa terlalu lama menyendiri, jika appa masih belum mau jujur siapa wanita itu maka aku akan menunggu," Sehun nyengir. "Appa boleh saja mengelak, tapi ikatan batin diantara ayah dan anak itu tak bisa dielakkan appa. Aku bisa merasakannya kok."

Chanyeol tidak membalas ucapan Sehun, ia tidak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan tentang kebiasaan barunya yang seolah tak bisa lepas dari ponselnya.

"Omong-omong kenapa Baekhyun belum mengirimkan pesan chat ya," kunyahan Chanyeol terhenti ketika mendengar gumaman Sehun. Putranya itu tengah memeriksa layar ponselnya dan hanya mengedikkan bahu seolah tak begitu ambil pusing. Chanyeol melirik ponselnya yang bergetar dan berpendar dengan sebuah pesan chat Line baru dari Baekhyun.

 _Baiklah ahjussi_

 _Kalau begitu selamat menikmati sarapanmu_

 _Annyeong_

o)(o

Sehun menyibukkan dirinya dengan memainkan game pada ponselnya sembari menunggu kedatangan Minho dan Kai. Saat kelasnya berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu, Minho mengiriminya pesan mengajak untuk bertemu sekalian mengobrol disebuah café di daerah Hongdae. Café yang dulu sering mereka kunjungi saat masih duduk dibangku SMU.

Sehun tidak terlalu ingat kapan terakhir kali ia kemari karena memang biasanya ia ke café ini hanya bersama dengan Minho dan Kai. Cafe tersebut menyediakan berbagai macam olahan ayam yang sangat disukai oleh Kai. Selain itu mereka juga menyediakan berbagai varian rasa bubble tea yang menjadi favorit Sehun.

Sehun sudah memesan segelas milktea bubble dengan sepiring chesse chicken favoritnya sembari menunggu kedatangan Minho dan Kai.

Selang lima menit kemudian Minho dan Krystal muncul dengan beberapa paper bag ditangan mereka. Sehun sampai takjub sendiri melihatnya. Terlihat seperti keduanya baru saja memborong isi mall.

"Wah, borong hyung, noona?"

"Yeahh nona Jung kalap begitu dirinya mengunjungi mall dan memborong hampir semua isi butik langganannya dulu."

Pukk!

Krystal menepuk lengan Minho sembari mendudukkan diri dikursi tepat didepan Sehun. Menaruh paper bag berisi belanjaannya didekat kursi kosong.

"Dasar ringan tangan," gerutu Minho.

"Kenapa hyung yang menemani Krystal noona, dimana Kai sunbae?"

"Seperti kau tidak tahu Kai saja," cibir Minho.

" _Sleep like a bear_ ," timpal Krystal.

"Pacarmu tidur dan kau menggandeng lelaki lain untuk menemanimu belanja, noona?" Sehun geleng-geleng kepala dan Krystal masa bodoh mengedikkan bahu.

"Selagi bisa memberdayagunakan Minho," Krystal menoleh kearah Minho yang mendelik padanya untuk memeletkan lidah mengejek.

"Omong-omong apa diluar hujan?" tanya Sehun. "Pakaian hyung agak basah."

"Kami naik taksi kemari karena jarak butik langgananku dekat dari sini, mobil Minho diparkir di mall."

"Jadi kalian ke butik jalan kaki?" mata Sehun membola tidak percaya.

"Kau seperti tidak kenal Krystal saja, dia bisa jalan kaki jika itu demi shopping."

"Noona daebak!" Sehun tertawa kecil disambut kekehan Krystal.

"Perempuan itu lebih kuat dari lelaki, lihatlah baru jalan sebentar saja dia sudah pegal-pegal," Krystal mengangguk kearah Minho yang sedang memijat betisnya.

"Yeahh yeahh perempuan kuat kalau sudah urusan shopping," _rolling eyes_ untuk kesekian kalinya, Krystal mengabaikan Minho dan memilih memanggil pelayan untuk memesan.

"Kau mengendarai apa kemari, Sehun?" tanya Krystal sambil mengecek menu.

"Motor noona, kenapa?"

"Wahh maka kita tak ada pilihan selain menunggu hujan reda jika ingin pulang nanti, Minho-ya."

"Salahmu sendiri mengajakku jalan kaki keluar mall ke butik langgananmu," sungut Minho.

Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat Krystal dan Minho yang masih sibuk adu argumen sambil mengecek menu untuk dipesan. Waktu bergulir tetapi ada hal yang tidak berubah. Minho dan Krystal masih sama seperti dulu. Dua orang yang sering bertengkar mulut namun Minho akan tetap melakukan apapun yang diinginkan Krystal.

Yeahhh mana bisa ia menolak keinginan adik tirinya sendiri

Krystal dan Minho menjadi saudara tiri sejak keduanya sama-sama duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama. Minho selalu kesal dengan sikap bossy Krystal namun ia tetap akan menuruti apapun keinginan saudari tirinya itu.

Suara ringtone handphone membuat kakak beradik tiri itu melirik Sehun yang dengan sigap mengecek siapa sipenelpon.

"Baekkie.." gumam Sehun.

"Pacarmu?" tanya Krystal.

"Ya noona."

"Jawablah, kenapa tidak mengajaknya sekalian kemari tadi?" tanya Minho.

"Kelasnya sampai sore," jawab Sehun. "Aku akan menjawab panggilan ini dulu ya," Krystal dan Minho mengangguk.

" _Yeoboseyo?"_

"Oppa~ dimana?"

"Oppa sedang di Hongdae, apa kelasmu sudah selesai?"

"Hu-um apa oppa bisa menjemputku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi apakah di Hongdae tidak sedang hujan?"

"Oh..ya oppa baru ingat kalau disini sedang hujan, di kampus juga?"

"Iya."

"Hari ini oppa tidak mengendarai mobil, apa kau mau menunggu sampai hujannya berhenti?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga tidak bisa kemana-mana karena jarak fakultasku dan gerbang kampus cukup jauh."

"Kalau begitu tunggu saja dikampus sampai hujannya reda, jika disini hujannya reda lebih cepat maka oppa akan menjemput."

"Baiklah, bye oppa."

"Bye chagiya."

"Ehem..ehemm.. bye chagiya," Minho membisikkannya pada Krystal namun dengan suara keras untuk menggoda Sehun.

"Apa maksudnya itu hyung," Sehun menahan senyum melihat tingkah Minho. Ia bukan tidak mengerti bahwa Minho tengah meledeknya.

"Lain kali kau harus mengajaknya untuk ikut berkumpul bersama kita, kami inikan teman terdekatmu Sehun-ah."

"Arraseo hyung," angguk Sehun.

o)(o

Hera mendudukkan diri dikursi kosong tepat didepan Baekhyun dan menyorongkan cup berisi coklat hangat pada Baekhyun. Karena sedang hujan dan udara menjadi terlalu sejuk maka Hera tahu sahabatnya itu membutuhkan sesuatu yang dapat menghangatkannya. Kemeja berwarna pink lembut yang dikenakannya tak cukup ampuh menghalau rasa dingin yang menyapa kulitnya yang begitu sensitive akan udara dingin.

"Lebih baik?"

"Sedikit," angguk Baekhyun.

"Sehun sunbae tidak menjemputmu?"

"Nanti," jawab Baekhyun. "Setelah hujan reda."

"Sehun sunbae kan naik motor, aku lupa," cengir Hera. "Aku akan dijemput oleh Jinyoung, kalau hujan tak juga reda kau ikut bersamaku saja, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun pikir tak ada salahnya ia menerima tawaran Hera karena jika menunggu hujan reda maka bisa jadi akan sampai malam dia berada di kampus. Hujan yang membasahi Seoul masih tampak begitu enggan untuk berhenti, maka Baekhyun tak yakin ia dapat pulang dengan segera jika menunggu Sehun menjemputnya.

"Baiklah," angguk Baekhyun. Maka ia mengirimkan pesan chat pada Sehun untuk mengabarkan bahwa Sehun tidak perlu menjemputnya. Ia akan pulang dengan Hera dan pacar barunya, Jinyoung.

 _Oppa, hujannya sepertinya tidak memiliki tanda-tanda akan berhenti_

 _Aku pulang bersama Hera saja, bagaimana?_

 **Iya, hujannya deras sekali**

 **Gwechanha, kabari oppa ketika kau sampai dirumah ya**

 _Baiklah oppa ^^_

 **Saranghae**

.

.

Baekhyun menatap kalimat yang dikirimkan oleh Sehun untuk sesaat sebelum dirinya mengetikkan balasan.

 _Na do oppa_

Dan menghela nafas pelan setelah menekan tombol kirim

Ia mengecek riwayat pesan chatnya dan melihat nama 'Park Chanyeol' berada di list nomor dua tepat dibawah Sehun. Perasaan tidak nyaman itu kembali muncul dihatinya. Baekhyun sadar tidak benar ketika dirinya mulai sering berkirim pesan dengan Chanyeol dengan sebuah niat dihati untuk menjadi dekat dengan lelaki berusia 37 tahun tersebut.

Namun begitu sulit untuknya menghapus perasaan yang sudah terlanjur hadir untuk Chanyeol. Ia ingin menjauh namun yang dilakukannya justru mendekatkan diri. Ia ingin melupakan namun yang terjadi ia malah semakin teringat pada sosok Chanyeol.

Maka Baekhyun membuat sebuah keputusan untuk mengikuti kehendak hatinya. Ini tidak adil untuk seseorang yang telah lebih dulu memiliki hati Baekhyun. Tetapi pikiran egois Bakehyun membisikinya sesuatu yang menguatkan tekadnya.

Adil itu hanya milik Tuhan Baekhyun

Kau seorang manusia bukan?

Dan pikiran egoisnya memenangkan perdebatan hati dan pikiran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka pesan chat terakhirnya dengan Chanyeol dan memilih sebuah opsi _shared location_ dan mengirimkannya pada Chanyeol.

 **Kau masih di kampus Baekhyunie?**

Dan balasan chat dari Chanyeol datang hanya berkisah 3 detik setelah pesan shared locationnya ia kirim pada Chanyeol.

 _Iya ahjussi_

 _Disini sedang hujan_

 **Ya, Seoul sedang dilanda hujan deras**

 **Apa Sehun bersamamu?**

 _Tidak, Sehun oppa sedang di Hongdae_

 _Ia tidak bisa menjemputku karena hujan deras dan ia juga mengendarai motor_

 **Lalu kau akan pulang dengan apa?**

 _Hmm_

 _Mungkin dengan bus_

Kau seharusnya mengatakan bahwa kau akan pulang bersama dengan Hera, Wu Baekhyun.

Lalu kenapa?

 **Bus?**

 **Kau yakin?**

 _Bus memiliki atap yang dapat melindungiku dari hujan ahjussi ^^_

 _Gwechanha_

 **Ahjussi memiliki beberapa berkas yang harus diperiksa dan ditanda tangani**

 **Kau mau menunggu sebentar?**

YESS!

 _Sebentar itu…. Berapa lama ahjussi?_

 **Sekitar 25 menit**

 **Akan ahjussi usahakan lebih cepat**

 _Ahjussi baik sekali, tapi apa tidak menyusahkan ahjussi?_

 **Kau akan membuat ahjussi kepikiran jika membiarkanmu naik bus, Baekhyunie**

DEG

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum namun rasanya begitu sulit untuk tidak melebarkan senyuman.

"Ya! Kau sedang berkirim pesan dengan siapa, telingamu memerah," ejek Hera. Baekhyun memegang telinganya dan merasa malu sendiri dipergoki oleh Hera.

"Cck.. mau tahu saja."

"Tch paling juga sedang sayang-sayangan dengan Sehun sunbae," decak Hera. Baekhyun memeletkan lidah mengejek Hera.

o)(o

 **Kau akan membuat ahjussi kepikiran jika membiarkanmu naik bus, Baekhyunie**

Mata bulat Chanyeol mengerjap ketika dirinya menyadari apa yang baru saja ia kirim pada Baekhyun. Dan seketika ia menjadi panik sendiri. Jemarinya bergerak-gerak mencoba mencari tombol delete untuk menghapus chatnya. Namun chat yang telah dikirim mana bisa dihapus.

 _Apa itu bisa dikatakan ahjussi mengkhawatirkanku?_

"Tentu saja," celetuknya.

Calm down Park

Wu Baekhyun memang pandai sekali membuat Chanyeol kehilangan kendali akan dirinya sendiri

 **Apa khawatir pada calon menantu itu tidak boleh?**

 _Berarti jika aku bukan calon menantu maka ahjussi tidak akan mengkhawatirkanku?_

 **Jika bukan menjadi calon menantu lantas apa?**

 _Bisa apa saja_

 _Misal aku ini teman Sehun oppa, apa ahjussi akan tetap mengkhawatirkanku seperti ini?_

Akan lebih mudah jika kau benar adalah teman Sehun

Bukan kekasihnya, Baekhyunie

 **Kenapa mengandaikan sesuatu yang padahal sudah jelas berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan hmm?**

 _Karena…._

"Karena apa?"

 **Karena ?**

 _Karena hidup itu terkadang penuh kejutan ahjussi_

 _Hehe_

"Kau benar."

 _Ahjussi jadi menjemputku?_

 _Sudah tidak khawatir ya?_

 _Kalau begitu aku naik bus saja_

"Ya! Ya! Apa-apaan dia malah mau naik bus," Chanyeol sudah bangkit dari kursinya meraih jas kerjanya yang digantung dikaitan dan keluar begitu saja dari ruangan meninggalkan berkas yang harusnya ia periksa dan tanda-tangani. Ini sudah jam 5 sore dan jam kerja sudah berakhir maka memang akan lebih baik jika pekerjaannya ia lanjutkan besok.

 **Ahjussi otw, okay**

 **Jangan naik bus**

Dan di cafeteria universitas Cheongchun Baekhyun meremas pahanya pelan untuk menahan diri akan rasa senang setelah membaca pesan dari Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak jadi menumpang pulang denganmu Hera-ya."

"Huh, kenapa?"

"Aku dijemput."

"Ahh begitu, baiklah," Hera tidak bertanya. Karena temannya itu berfikir jika bukan Sehun yang menjemput Baekhyun maka kemungkinan daddynya yang akan menjemputnya, selalu seperti itu.

"Jadi sejak tadi kau berkirim pesan dengan ahjussi?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Hera. "Kau kan selalu begitu, jika Sehun oppa tidak bisa menjemput maka ahjussi yang akan menjemputmu."

Ahh..ahjussi?

Daddy?

Baekhyun tidak menjawab

Tidak membenarkan

Tidak pula menampik

Kenapa?

Dengan begitu ia tidak akan disebut berbohong bukan

o)(o

 _Seoul sedang hujan_

 _Kalian pasti sedang mengobrol sambil menikmati minuman hangat_

Sehun mengeryitkan dahinya membaca pesan chat Line yang baru saja ia terima, baru saja ia akan mengetikkan balasan pada sipengirim suara Krystal membuatnya mendongak.

"Irene mengomeliku hihi," kikik Krystal sambil berkutat pula dengan ponselnya.

"Irene noona?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Memangnya ada berapa Irene yang kau kenal, Sehun-ah," kata Krystal. "Aku sedang berkirim chat dengannya dan mengatakan kalau kita sedang berkumpul di café, hanya aku, Minho dan kau. Dia bilang kenapa tidak mengajaknya lalu mengomeliku."

"Nanti kalau Irene ikut malah terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan," celetuk Minho.

"Hyung please," Sehun menyahut malas.

 **Envy?**

 _Tidak juga_

 _Aku sedang menikmati coklat hangat bersama pinku-pinku_

 _Lain kali ajak aku bersama kalian juga kalau mau berkumpul okay hehe_

 _Hahahaha_

"Dan sekarang Kkamjong yang mengomeliku karena tidak membangunkannya," kekeh Minho yang juga tengah mengecek ponselnya.

"Ia pasti juga kesal dan merasa tidak berguna," celetuk Sehun sekenanya. "Masa pacarnya diserobot sama sahabatnya sendiri."

"Diserobot bagaimana sih bocah!" Minho dengan sekenanya pula menoyor kepala Sehun. "Aku mengantarkan adikku shopping."

"Yeahh tetap saja status sebagai pacar seolah tak berguna untuknya," Sehun mengedikkan bahu.

"Seperti kau baru mengenal Kai saja," timpal Krystal.

"Carilah pacar yang lebih baik noona," saran Sehun sok bijak.

"Ia cukup okay untuk dijadikan pacar tahu, kau ini," Krystal yang ringan tangan tak bisa menjaga tangannya untuk tidak menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Sehun itu selalu agak sensi dengan Kai," ujar Minho. "Sejak rumor yang mengatakan keduanya memperebutkan Irene padahal Kai hanya mencoba membantunya untuk segera menyatakan perasaan pada Irene. Kau tahu sendiri maknae kita ini bagaimana, Krystal-ah."

"Yeahh kau benar," angguk Krystal.

"Astaga, aku sudah tidak memikirkan itu," sahut Sehun tidak terima.

"Ya! Jujur saja pada kami Sehun-ah," Minho memandangnya serius. "Apa kau masih memiliki perasaan pada Irene?"

"Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu," sengit Sehun sambil bersungut. Hal itu justru membuat kakak beradik tiri itu terkekeh melihat bagaimana reaksi Sehun.

"Yahh bagaimanapun Irene itukan cinta pertama dan pacar pertamamu."

"Cckk itu bahkan sudah berlalu hyung, noona, kenapa masih dibahas."

"Senang saja membuatmu kesal," sahut Minho bertukar toss dengan Krystal.

" _Oh God, evil sibling never die_ ," desah Sehun malas.

o)(o

Mobil Chanyeol memasuki pelataran universitas Cheongchun dan berhenti diarea parkir mobil. Ia mengetikkan pesan untuk Baekhyun yang mengabarkan bahwa dirinya sudah sampai dihalaman parkir kampus.

 **Ahjussi sudah sampai**

 **Apa tempatmu jauh dari parkiran kampus?**

Chanyeol membuka laci dashboard untuk mencari dimana keberadaan payung lipat yang seingatnya pernah ditaruh Seulgi disana. Dan ia menemukannya, payung bermotif ice cream yang sangat kekanakan. Chanyeol ingat Seulgi tidak sengaja meninggalkan payung lipatnya dimobil dan Chanyeol menyimpannya disana.

 _Gedung depan fakultas seni tidak terlalu jauh dari parkiran_

 _Tapi aku butuh payung untuk menyeberang ke parkiran, ahjussi_

 **Gwechanha**

 **Ahjussi akan menjemputmu didepan gedung fakultasmu**

Chanyeol mendorong terbuka pintu mobilnya lalu membuka payung bermotif ice cream milik Seulgi untuk melindunginya dari hujan dalam perjalanannya menuju kedepan gedung fakultas Baekhyun.

Tak mempedulikan percikan air yang menodai celananya ketika ia berjalan ditengah hujan, Chanyeol tetap melangkah hingga ia melihat gedung bagian depan fakultas seni. Dan dibawah naungan atap berdirilah sosok mungil berbalut celana jeans hitam dengan atasan kemeja soft pink yang tengah mengusap-ngusap kedua lengannya.

Tap

Chanyeol berdiri dihadapan simungil yang mendongak dengan senyuman manis padanya. Rambutnya yang dikuncir bergoyang pelan ketika ia mendongak dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya memperhatikan payung yang melindungi Chanyeol dari derasnya hujan.

"Ice cream?"

"Oh! Ini… payung milik Seulgi," Baekhyun menahan senyuman dan Chanyeol jadi merasa canggung karena payung itu tampak tidak cocok sekali untuknya. "Ahjussi tahu ini sangat tidak cocok dengan…"

" _It's cute_ ," ucapnya. "Bisa kita jalan sekarang ahjussi, disini cukup dingin," Baekhyun kembali mengusap lengannya.

Melihat itu Chanyeolpun menyodorkan payung pada Baekhyun agar ia memeganginya. Baekhyun menerima payung tersebut sementara Chanyeol melangkah kesamping Baekhyun agar ia tidak terkena hujan sementara ia melepaskan jas kerjanya.

"Kemari," Chanyeol meraih kedua bahu Baekhyun lalu memasangkan jasnya yang besar ditubuh mungil itu untuk melindunginya dari hawa dingin. "Mungkin tidak sehangat jaket, tetapi setidaknya dapat melindungimu dari udara yang dingin."

Baekhyun terpesona hingga rasanya sulit untuk berkata-kata, maka yang diberikannya sebagai bentuk kata terima kasih adalah mengulas senyuman manis pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengambil alih kembali payung dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Ayo," ajaknya dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

Payung lipat Seulgi tidak cukup besar untuk menampung Baekhyun dan Chanyeol secara utuh, maka Chanyeol membiarkan bahu sebelah kanannya basah karena tak terlindungi payung. Namun hal itu sama sekali tak mengurangi rasa hangat yang seolah membara bak api unggun didalam hatinya kini.

Tolong beri alasan bagaimana bisa kau tidak jatuh cinta jika lelaki memperlakukanmu seperti ini

Memang, ini hanya sebentuk perhatian kecil

Namun hal kecil dapat menjadi besar artinya jika seseorang yang melakukannya adalah sosok yang membuat jantungmu bertalu-talu persis seperti genderang yang ditabuh

Ahjussi bagaimana ini?

Jika aku jatuh terlalu dalam padamu, akankah kau bersedia mengulurkan tangan menyambutku?

o)(o

Baekhyun tak melepaskan jas yang membalut tubuhnya bahkan setelah mereka berada didalam mobil. Ketika ia menoleh kesamping kiri, ia mendapati kemeja pada bagian lengan kanan Chanyeol basah karena tak terlindungi oleh payung.

"Lengan kemeja ahjussi basah," ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk sambil menaruh kembali payung kedalam dashboard seakan itu bukanlah apa-apa. " _Gwechanha_ ahjussi, bagaimana jika ahjussi masuk angin?"

"Basah sedikit seperti ini tidak akan membuat ahjussi terkena demam," jawab Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun. "Akan lebih mengkhawatirkan jika kau yang basah, kau tidak tahan dengan udara dingin. Jika bajumu basah dan lembab maka kau bisa masuk angin."

Ahjussi mengkhawatirkanku

Manis sekali

"Ahjussi penuh perhatian sekali," ucap Baekhyun.

"Ng.. apa itu.. terdengar berlebihan?" Chanyeol tampak bingung sendiri. Apakah sikapnya terlalu berlebihan dan membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman.

"Tidak, itu membuatku merasa nyaman."

Dan kenyamanan yang sama telah menyesap serta menaungi ruang hati Chanyeol, hingga rasanya sulit untuk membatasi dirinya sendiri.

Setelah saling bertukar senyuman, kedua anak manusia berbeda usia itu menatap kedepan dengan sebentuk senyuman dibibir dan kupu-kupu menari dengan gelitikan menggemaskan diperut mereka.

Chanyeol menyalakan mesin setelah Baekhyun memasang seatbelt ketika mobil telah bergerak meninggalkan lapangan parkir kampus. Diluar hujan masih begitu deras mengguyur Seoul, padahal sedari pagi hingga siang cuaca tampak begitu terik.

Chanyeol menyalakan musik untuk mengisi kesenyapan yang anehnya justru terasa nyaman diantara keduanya. Sementara Baekhyun bermain dengan jari-jemarinya yang lentik. Ia tampak memperhatikan ujung kukunya yang patah karena hari ini ia berlatih bermain gitar. Berada di jurusan seni musik mengharuskan para mahasiswanya setidaknya menguasai tiga buah alat musik. Baekhyun telah menguasai piano dan biola. Ia tertarik untuk mempelajari cara memetik gitar agar ia dapat memainkan musik menggunakan gitar seperti salah satu idolanya Sungha Jung.

"Kau memiliki jemari yang lentik," Chanyeol membuka suara. Baekhyun menoleh sebentar lalu mengangguk membenarkan.

"Mommy bilang sudah seharusnya perempuan memiliki jemari yang lentik, karena itu akan terlihat cantik ketika mengenakan cincin dan berbagai aksesoris tangan," jawab Baekhyun. "Tapi kuku ku sedang bermasalah."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada kukumu?"

"Hari ini aku tidak membawa pick gitar dan kukuku jadi patah dibagian ujung."

"Jika kau belajar memetik gitar maka kau harus rela kukumu patah, itu salah satu resiko tapi nanti setelah kau mahir maka itu bisa kau atasi."

"Apa ahjussi bisa memainkan gitar?"

"Tentu, ahjussi dulu aktif di band sekolah."

"Wahh, kenapa aku tidak meminta ahjussi saja yang mengajariku," cetus Baekhyun.

"Eh?" Chanyeol agak terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Namun untunglah ia masih dapat memusatkan perhatiannya pada jalanan karena saat ini ia sedang menyetir.

"Ahjussi mau?"

"Ng.."

"Ah itu pasti sulit," Baekhyun sudah menyerah lebih dulu. "Ahjussi adalah seorang direktur yang begitu sibuk dan masih harus menjadi seorang ayah yang mengurusi anak lelakinya dirumah. Akan sangat merepotkan jika aku meminta ahjussi mengajariku."

Chanyeol dilanda kebimbangan

Haruskah ia memberikan waktu luangnya untuk mengajari Baekhyun bermain gitar?

Jika ia melakukannya, maka Baekhyun akan dengan mudah memperluas wilayah invasinya pada hati dan pikiran Chanyeol.

"Sehun bahkan bukan seorang bocah yang harus ahjussi ganti popoknya dan suapi makan, Baekhyunie," Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Ia seorang lelaki dewasa yang bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, namun tetap dalam pengawasan ahjussi."

"Apa itu dapat diartikan bahwa ahjussi bisa mengajariku bermain gitar?" tembak Baekhyun tak ingin menyianyiakan kesempatan yang sepertinya sedang coba dibuka oleh Chanyeol untuknya.

"Y..ya.. tentu."

"Benarkah ahjussi?"

"Hmm ahjussi akan mengajarimu bermain gitar."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak mulai belajar hari ini saja?"

"Hari ini?"

"Ya, soalnya aku belum menguasai kunci gitar dengan benar sementara tiga hari lagi aku sudah harus unjuk kemampuan."

"Ada yang seperti itu dibangku kuliah?"

"Itu adalah evaluasi ahjussi, karena aku hanya menguasai dua alat musik maka aku diharuskan untuk belajar satu alat musik lain karena standar bagi para mahasiswa seni musik adalah menguasai tiga jenis alat musik," Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Kau memiliki gitar?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak membawanya ke kampus," jawab Baekhyun. "Aku terbiasa menggunakan gitar milik temanku yang mengajarkanku bermain gitar. Tapi jika ahjussi mau kita bisa kerumahku untuk mengambilnya terlebih dahulu."

"Ahjussi memiliki gitar tetapi..."

"Tetapi kenapa ahjussi?"

"...tetapi gitarnya tidak berada dirumah."

"Lalu dimana?"

"Diapartemen."

Apartemen?

Dan seketika Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu dan ia mengangguk seolah tanpa Chanyeol melanjutkan ia telah mengerti. Itu mengingatkan Baekhyun pada insiden apartemen beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ahh begitu... kalau begitu tidak usah saja ahjussi, mungkin lain kali saja," Baekhyun tertawa kering. Chanyeol tampaknya dapat membaca kemana arah pemikiran Baekhyun. Ia sendiripun merasa agak canggung untuk membawa orang lain kecuali Sehun, Seulgi, Victoria dan suaminya juga Jay keapartemennya.

Apakah Baekhyun orang lain?

Dia kekasih anakmu

Dan sosok yang telah mengguncang dunia mu, jika boleh diingatkan

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun lewat sudut matanya, gadis mungil itu tak lagi berbicara dan memilih untuk menatap keluar jendela mobil. Chanyeol jadi merasa tidak enak hati, padahal ia yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengajarkan Baekhyun bermain gitar.

Tapi tidakkah terlalu riskan mengajak Baekhyun mengunjungi apartemennya tanpa ada sosok Sehun diantara mereka?

Memangnya kalian akan melakukan apa diapartemenmu?

Kau hanya akan mengajarinya bermain gitar

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan merasa dilema selalu melanda hatinya jika itu berkaitan dengan Baekhyun.

"Ehem.. kau sudah makan Baekhyun?"

Klise sekali, Park

"Ya, aku sudah makan siang ahjussi," jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak merasa lapar?"

"Aku tidak terlalu berselera makan ahjussi."

Karena aku gagal belajar bermain gitar bersama ahjussi

"Tidak boleh begitu, makan itu sangat penting Baekhyun."

"Aku..."

"Bagaimana dengan makan bulgogi diwarung makan langgananmu itu?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Ahjussi sepertinya senang sekali menanyakan apakah aku sudah makan setiap kali kita bertemu, ahjussi memiliki misi membuatku gendut ya?" tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan berakhir dengan ia tertawa kecil.

Baekhyun menyukai tawa itu

Suara bass Chanyeol ahjussi terdengar menyenangkan ketika ia tertawa dan Baekhyun mengagumi kerutan kecil diujung matanya ketika mata itu menyipit akan tawa dan senyuman.

"Kau khawatir dengan berat badanmu?"

"Tentu saja ahjussi, zaman sekarang mana ada lelaki yang menyukai gadis bertubuh besar."

"Tidak semua orang melihat keindahan fisik itu dari tubuh langsing dan semampai bak model."

"Apa ahjussi termasuk kedalam tipe yang seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun. "Yang kutahu lelaki itu adalah makhluk visual, fisik adalah bagian pertama yang menjadi sebuah pertimbangan ketika lelaki memandang seorang perempuan. Setelah itu barulah mereka menilik pada kepribadian si perempuan. Maka setidaknya perempuan harus memiliki fisik yang indah dipandang."

"Itu tidak salah," angguk Chanyeol. "Tetapi pada akhirnya fisik tidak menjadi sebuah patokan untuk seseorang memiliki pasangan. Kenyamanan dan kecocokanlah yang akan menjadi faktor penentunya."

"Jika aku menjadi gadis berpipi chubby dan bertubuh sintal, apakah ahjussi akan menyukaiku?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Yang benar ahjussi?" Baekhyun menyipitkan mata.

"Jika ahjussi merasa cocok denganmu maka tidak peduli pipimu seperti bakpao maka ahjussi akan tetap menjadikanmu pasangan."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Ahjussi akan menjadikanku pasangan ahjussi?"

"Tentu saja," angguk Chanyeol penuh keyakinan.

Eh!

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tawa kecil jenaka yang semakin membuat Chanyeol merasa salah tingkah.

Kenapa ia menjawab 'tentu saja'

Apakah Baekhyun akan salah paham?

"Maksud ahjussi..."

"Aku tahu ahjussi, itu hanya sebuah pengandaian saja," memotong pembicaraan itu tidak sopan. Namun demi menutupi rasa kecewa disudut hatinya akan lebih baik Baekhyun sendiri yang mengatakannya bukan Chanyeol. "Antarkan aku pulang saja ahjussi, aku akan makan malam dirumah saja."

"Bagaimana dengan rencana belajar gitar?"

"Aku akan belajar sendiri saja nanti dirumah, besok aku akan meminta Taeyong untuk memberiku kelas ekstra supaya aku cepat mahir."

"Taeyong?" dari semua kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun, nama itu terasa asing dan mengganjal dipendengaran Chanyeol.

"Iya, dia teman sefakultasku."

"Seorang lelaki?"

"Ya, selama ini dia yang mengajariku bermain gitar," jawab Baekhyun.

"Ehem... apa Sehun mengetahuinya?"

Sudut hatinya merasa tidak nyaman hingga membuat jemarinya meremas setir mengetahui bahwa seseorang berjenis kelamin lelaki bernama Taeyong ini mengajarkan Baekhyun bermain gitar.

"Ya, Sehun oppa mengetahuinya," jawab Baekhyun apa-adanya.

Chanyeol membelokkan setir untuk melakukan _u-turn_ dan itu membuat Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya karena merasa itu bukan jalan menuju kerumahnya.

"Ahjussi kenapa kita belok, ahjussi tidak lupa arah jalan kerumahku bukan?"

"Ahjussi sudah setuju untuk mengajarimu bermain gitar bukan?" Chanyeol menatapnya dua detik sebelum kembali menoleh kedepan untuk memastikan ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan benar meskipun ia masih merasakan kedutan pada telapak tangan dan cubitan disudut hatinya hingga membuat rasa tidak senang itu muncul.

Kenapa harus si Taeyong-Taeyong ini yang mengajari Baekhyun bermain gitar jika ia bisa melakukanya bukan

"Kita.. akan ke apartemen ahjussi?"

"Ya."

Wu Baekhyun, today is your lucky day

o)(o

1414

Angka itu melekat dengan erat seperti parasit diotak Baekhyun semenjak pertama kali ia diberitahukan oleh Sooyoung bahwa itulah nomor apartemen Chanyeol. Ia tak melupakan bagaimana perasaannya ketika berhasil menemukan keberadaan apartemen Chanyeol kala itu. Berdiri didepan pintu ini dengan jantung berdebar. Dan setelahnya debaran itu dirubah menjadi kesesakan yang membuat Baekhyun kesulitan bernafas.

"Hei..." bahu Baekhyun tersentak kecil dan ia mendongak kearah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Mengingatkanmu akan sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Tidak seperti itu ahjussi," jawab Baekhyun. "Apa kita hanya akan berdiri disini saja?"

"Tentu saja tidak," geleng Chanyeol. Setelah memasukkan password apartemennya ia membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk lebih dulu. Chanyeol meraba dinding samping kanan untuk menekan saklar dan menyalakan lampu pada lorong apartemennya.

Lorong sepanjang 2 meter berada dihadapan mereka dengan lampu dinding dikanan serta kiri, dan lantai dengan marmer berwarna putih bersih.

"Ayo," ajak Chanyeol menggiring Baekhyun memasuki apartemennya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia membawa seseorang perempuan masuk kedalam apartemennya. Seseorang yang tidak memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengannya.

Ruangan diapartemen Chanyeol didominasi warna abu-abu, putih dan hitam yang sangat khas dengan sisi maskulin seorang lelaki. Bahkan aroma pengharum ruanganpun sangat khas Chanyeol. Semacam perpaduan musk dan kayu-kayuan yang lembut.

"Wah, ahjussi memiliki piano?"

"Ya," angguk Chanyeol.

Disebuah sudut dekat ruang keluarga ada grand piano dan beberapa alat musik lainnya seperti drum electric, bass serta gitar. Chanyeol semacam memiliki studio mini miliknya sendiri.

"Ini keren, apa ahjussi bisa memainkan semua alat musik ini?"

"Jika ahjussi tidak bisa memainkannya maka akan sangat boros membeli alat musik yang harganya tidak murah Baekhyunie," jawab Chanyeol.

"Ahjussi keren sekali, coba tunjukkan padaku, aku ingin melihatnya," pinta Baekhyun. Menggaruk tengkuknya agak canggung, Chanyeol menggulung lengan kemejanya lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi dekat electric drum dan kedua tangannya telah memegang stick bersiap untuk memulai.

Ketukan pertama terdengar dilanjutkan dengan ketukan kedua dan hentakan berikutnya berhasil membat Baekhyun menggerakkan kepalanya mengikuti irama ketukan drum Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan kemeja yang digulung hingga siku, rambutnya yang tak begitu tersisir rapi tak tampak sedikitpun seperti seorang yang telah memiliki putra berusia 19 tahun. Ia tampak seperti oppa yang hanya berusia empat atau lima tahun lebih tua dari Baekhyun.

" _That's cool_ ," puji Baekhyun begitu Chanyeol mengakhiri permainan drumnya.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak memainkan drum, gerakan tangan ahjussi terasa agak kaku."

"Tidak kok, tadi itu keren sekali ahjussi," jawab Baekhyun. "Lantas alat musik apa yang sering ahjussi mainkan?"

"Gitar dan piano yang paling sering ahjussi mainkan."

"Piano ya, hmm mari kita lihat sejauh mana kemampuan ahjussi," Baekhyun mendudukkan diri dilengan sofa dengan menyilangkan kaki. Tampak memberikan tantangan pada Chanyeol. Yang ditantang tampak menerima dengan senang hati. Ia beralih duduk dikursi grand piano miliknya setelah terlebih dahulu menaruh ponselnya dibagian atas grand piano. Chanyeol merilekskan jari-jemarinya sebelum memulai permainan pianonya.

Dan alunan musik _R_ _iver_ _F_ _lows in_ _Y_ _ou_ mengalun dari tiap sentuhan jemari Chanyeol pada tuts piano. Menghasilkan melody yang sangat indah tanpa cela. Baekhyun menyandarkan lengannya pada punggung atas sofa sembari memangku dagu untuk mendapatkan posisi nyaman mendengarkan permainan piano Chanyeol yang memanjakan telinganya.

Detakan jantungnya seolah ikut berdetak sesuai irama ketukan ujung jemari Chanyeol. Baekhyun dapat diam seperti ini selama seharian hanya untuk memandangi Chanyeol memainkan piano untuknya.

 _Wanita yang pernah dicintai oleh ahjussi... sangatlah beruntung_

Ketukan lembut pada nada terakhir menandakan berakhir sudah pertunjukan singkat permainan piano Chanyeol. Ia menoleh untuk mendapati Baekhyun yang saat ini menatap tepat pada dirinya. Dan degupan itu kembali muncul.

Mata itu

Ada sesuatu pada binar lembut mata Baekhyun

Semacam isyarat tersembunyi yang minta untuk dipecahkan

Benarkah?

Tidakkah itu hanya permainan cahaya

" _Neomo meositta_ ," ucap Baekhyun diiringi senyuman dan kembali menegakkan punggungnya. "Aku merasa sangat iri dengan wanita yang pernah ahjussi berikan pertunjukan piano yang sangat indah seperti ini."

Kau tidak perlu merasa iri

"Begitukah?"

"Ya, apakah itu mendiang.. istri ahjussi?"

Tidak

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya "Ah! Apa itu pacar ahjussi sebelum mendiang istri ahjussi?" dan ia kembali menggeleng.

"Lalu siapa?" Baekhyun dilanda rasa penasaran.

Kau.. Baekhyunie

Bahkan Baixian tak pernah melihatku bermain piano

"Ahjussi seorang drummer dulu saat di band sekolah, bisa dikatakan ahjussi tidak pernah memainkan piano didepan banyak orang."

"Ha?"

 _Apa ahjussi bermaksud mengatakan bahwa aku adalah perempuan pertama yang mendengarkan permainan pianonya._

"Sehun oppa?"

"Sehun bukan perempuan, Baekhyunie," Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu bangkit dari kursi piano. Mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dengan meraih gitar. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun bertanya lebih jauh.

Kau yang baru saja melempar umpan Park Chanyeol

Dan kini kau khawatir umpannya akan ditangkap oleh Baekhyun?

"Nah, ahjussi akan memainkan gitar untukmu tapi setelah kau menunjukkan kemampuanmu bermain piano."

"Aku?" Chanyeol berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, ahjussi ingin melihat sejauh mana kemampuan seorang mahasiswi jurusan seni musik bermain piano," angguk Chanyeol seolah menantang Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak boleh ditantang begitu karena ia akan dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Baiklah," Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan kearah piano lalu mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang tadi diduduki Chanyeol. "Ahjussi.."

"Hmm?"

"Aku memberi peringatan ya," Baekhyun menunjukkan seringai kecil pada Chanyeol. "Jangan lupa untuk berkedip," Chanyeol menaruh gitar dipangkuannya sementara ia bersedekap seolah ia tengah memasang sikap seperti seorang juri yang siap menilai.

" _Geureh."_

Baekhyun melemaskan jari-jemari lentiknya sebelum menyentuh tuts piano dan mulai memainkan nada awal dari sebuah lagu yang agak asing dipendengaran Chanyeol. Pikirnya mungkin karena ini masih bagian awal lagu. Dan Chanyeol masih menerka-nerka hingga suara merdu mengalun lembut dari bibir mungil Baekhyun.

 _Aneukhi ullyeo peojideon_ _p_ _iano seonyureul tago_

 _(with the softly spreading melodies of the piano)_ _  
Du nuneul gamgoseoI eumage gidae yaegil sijakhae_

 _(I close my eyes, lean on the music and start my story)_ _  
Na ireohge.._

 _(like this)_

" _Kenapa tidak mau?" tanya Chanyeol. Baixian menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memainkan ujung kaosnya yang berenda. "Jika hanya pertunjukan gitarku saja maka kita belum tentu bisa memenangkan perlombaan antar kelas ini."_

" _Xiao Lu saja," cicitnya._

" _Kenapa harus menunjuk orang lain jika dirimu mampu hm," Chanyeol menunduk dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Baixian lebih dekat. Karena sahabatnya itu tengah menunduk saat ini._

" _Aku tidak menyanyi sebagus itu kok."_

" _Bagaimana bisa kau bisa berkata seperti itu, kau itukan anggota tim paduan suara disekolah dan juga di gereja."_

" _Iya..." suaranya memelan. "Tapi.. tapi itukan menyanyinya beramai-ramai Chanyeol."_

 _Chanyeol mengerti sekarang, Baixian khawatir untuk tampil didepan umum sendirian. Karena biasanya ia tampil menyanyi dalam sebuah grup paduan suara._

" _Hei," Chanyeol meraih dagu Baixian dan mengangkatnya lembut. "... kau akan tampil bersamaku, bukan sendirian."_

" _Bagaimana.. jika aku.. gugup dan mengacaukan pertunjukannya."_

" _Setidaknya kau sudah berusaha, lagipula untuk apa gugup karena aku akan ada disana bersamamu," Chanyeol mencolek hidung Baixian lalu tersenyum._

" _Kau.. yakin Chanyeol?"_

" _Sangat yakin."_

 _Karena suaramu adalah yang terbaik_

 _Suara favoritku_

Kapan terakhir kali Chanyeol mendengar suara ini?

Puluhan tahun yang lalu

Saat ini bukan hanya jantung Chanyeol yang berdegup begitu kencang

Tetapi bulu romanya pun berdiri saat mendengar suara itu mengalun dengan begitu indah

Tak dapat dikatakan hanya serupa

Nyaris seperti... ia tengah mendengar suara Baixian

 _Eonjebuteo inji_

 _(when was it?)_

 _kkeutdo eopsneun siryeon sok_

 _(when I was in endless hardship)_ _  
Eoneusae ne nunbicci'gwaenchanhda' naege soksagineunde.._

 _(suddenly your eyes whispered to me, it's alright)_

 _Then there's you  
Memareun naui sesang kkeute_

 _(at the end of my dry world)_ _  
Oh, it's you  
Danbiga doeeo jeojeo deulge hae_

 _(you became sweet rain and made it wet)_ _  
Hanchameul nae mam gipsugi_

 _(for a long time, deep inside my heart)_ _  
Sumgyeoon sojunghan I han madi_

 _(I hid these precious words)_ _  
Neoreul saranghae_

 _(I love you)_ _  
Oh, then there's you_

Srett

Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya ketika Baekhyun mengakhiri nyanyiannya. Baekhyun menoleh kearah lelaki yang tampak seperti seseorang yang baru saja terkena hipnotis itu. Tatapannya hanya terpaku pada sosok Baekhyun. Langkah kakinya menuju Baekhyun pelan dan diiringi keraguan. Namun ia tidak berhenti bahkan ketika ujung sepatunya telah bersentuhan dengan sudut kaki kursi yang diduduki Baekhyun.

"Ahjussi...?" Baekhyun berucap setelah lebih dulu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol karena sosok Chanyeol yang menjulang dihadapannya.

 _Chanyeol_

Chanyeol kira ia telah gila ketika eskpresi bingung pada wajah Baekhyun terganti dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

Sosok dihadapannya bukanlah Baekhyun

"Bai..xian..?" bisik Chanyeol nyaris tak terdengar. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi karena ia mendengar Chanyeol berbisik.

"Ahjussi mengatakan sesuatu?"

 _H_ _en jiou bu jien Chanyeol_

Bibir Chanyeol terbuka secelah dalam keterkejutannya ketika sosok Baixian menyapanya dengan nada suara lembut yang selalu membuat hati Chanyeol berbunga. Namun kini yang dirasakan oleh Chanyeol lebih dari sekedar berbunga-bunga. Bibirnya bergerak ragu membentuk sebuah senyuman dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetar perlahan terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah dari sosok yang dimatanya ialah wujud dari Baixian.

 _Wo xiang ni_

Pandangan Chanyeol berbayang

Perisai bening air matanya telah menumpuk disana siap untuk jatuh jika sekali saja ia berkedip

Jika Chanyeol seolah tengah menatap sosok Baixian yang tengah berada dihadapannya kini maka hal berbeda terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Wo.. ye xiang ni.." bisik Chanyeol.

"Heung?" Baekhyun semakin dibuat bingung. Bukan hanya oleh sikap Chanyeol namun pada bisikan yang tak terdengar oleh telinga Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun dibuat terkesiap oleh apa rengkuhan telapak tangan Chanyeol pada wajahnya.

Semacam ada buncahan yang siap meledak akan euforia berkat sentuhan Chanyeol tersebut. Tatapan mendamba yang Chanyeol tunjukkan pada Baekhyun diartikan dalam bentuk lain oleh Baekhyun.

Ahjussi... apakah ini nyata?

"Ahjussi..."

Chanyeol tersentak

Dan sosok Baixian seketika menghilang dari pandangannya

Mata bening yang sama

Namun pancaran sinar pada kedua bola mata itu menyiratkan hal yang berbeda

Chanyeol tidak berdelusi

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun

Namun segalanya tercermin lewat kepingan bundar nan bening miliknya

Abu abu namun kini seolah mulai jelas

Mungkinkah?

Jemari lentik yang tadi menari diatas tuts piano perlahan menyentuh kedua punggung tangan Chanyeol yang masih membingkai wajahnya. Baekhyun menunduk dengan jemarinya menggenggam erat tangan itu khawatir jika Chanyeol akan melepaskannya.

Menyesakkan

Namun setitik kebahagiaan membuat sesak itu masih sanggup Baekhyun tahan

Hingga ia tak menyadari sejak kapan bola matanya telah berkaca-kaca dan setetes air mata telah membasai pipinya.

Tes

Begitupun dengan Chanyeol

Kau telah melempar umpannya Chanyeol

Dan ia menangkapnya

Kau akan menariknya?

Atau membiarkan ia membawa lari umpan tersebut?

Melepaskannya

..

..

Drrt drrttt

Getaran ponsel milik Chanyeol membuyarkan suasana yang sempat hening dalam keadaan yang terlalu membingungkan. Baekhyun melepaskan genggamannya pada punggung tangan Chanyeol dengan enggan, dan Chanyeol menarik dengan perlahan tangannya dari wajah Baekhyun.

Sehunie Calling

Takdirkah?

"Ya?" jawab Chanyeol setelah meraih ponselnya dan membalikkan badan memunggungi Baekhyun. Ia mengelus bagian samping telunjuknya yang basah. Tempat dimana air mata Baekhyun membasahinya. Dan Chanyeol semakin gamang akan sesuatu yang perlahan mulai terasa jelas.

Dibalik punggungnya Baekhyun mengusap jejak air mata dipipinya dan mengipas wajahnya karena ia dapat merasakan perubahan atmosfer diantara dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Appa sedang berada diapartemen."

Sehun oppa?

"Ya, appa akan pulang kerumah."

Sadarkah dirimu akan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan Baekhyun?

"Baiklah, appa tidak akan memasak banyak jika kau sudah makan bersama Minho dan Krystal," Chanyeol masih memunggungi Baekhyun. "Pulangkah ketika hujannya sudah reda, arraseo?"

Tapi.. hatiku menginginkan ini...

"Sampai bertemu dirumah, Sehunie."

Namun itu tidak akan merubah kenyataan bahwa ia adalah ayah dari kekasihmu

o)(o

Bubble tea Sehun telah berganti dengan coklat hangat karena hujan deras membuat keadaan udara menjadi agak sejuk meskipun mereka saat ini berada didalam ruangan. Mereka sudah cukup lama berada dicafe tersebut karena hujan tak mengizinkan untuk beranjak. Bahkan Minho dan Krystal sudah memesan untuk kedua kalinya karena kehabisan cemilan. Kakak beradik tiri itu tak bisa mengobrol tanpa mengunyah sesuatu dimulut mereka.

"Apa yang kau sukai dari Baekhyun ini?" tanya Krystal untuk menghilangkan kesenyapan sepeninggal Minho yang pergi ke toilet.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba noona menanyakannya?"

"Hanya penasaran saja," jawab Krystal. "Bagaimanapun aku mengenal salah satu mantan kekasihmu Sehun-ah, jadi aku memiliki tolak ukur bagaimana itu tipe idealmu."

"Itu tidak dapat dijadikan tolak ukur noona," Sehun nampak tidak setuju. "Kita tidak harus jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang memiliki kemiripan baik dari segi fisik ataupun sifat."

"Irene dan Baekhyun jelas memiliki perbedaan dari segi fisik, mereka bukan kembar," Sehun memutar mata dan Krystal tertawa. "Aku paham maksudmu Sehun-ah."

"Kau ini suka sekali membuat orang lain kesal, noona."

"Salah satu hobbyku," angguknya. "Yahh... kupikir kau menyukai gadis yang memiliki wajah atraktif seperti Irene."

"Maksudmu Baekhyun tidak atraktif?"

" _She's cute and pretty but.._ bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya hmm... lebih condong kepada bocah, semacam itu."

"Dia remaja noona, bukan bocah."

"Maksudku itu."

"Aigoo!" keluh Sehun.

"Kupikir tipemu adalah gadis yang lebih tua darimu."

"Tipe itu berubah ketika kita menemukan seseorang yang cocok dengan kita noona, kadangkala tipe tak sejalan dengan rasa yang muncul ketika kita bersama seseorang."

"Ohh manisnya maknae ini," Krystal sudah bersiap untuk mencubit pipi Sehun dan lelaki itu lebih gesit lagi menghindar.

"Noona!"

"Noona!" Krystal menirukan namun dengan suara merengek. "Kau tidak terlalu banyak berubah, apa kau juga merengek begitu didepan Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak merengek."

"Hei, kau lupa ya aku pernah melihatmu merengek pada Minho untuk menemanimu dirumah ketika appamu tugas keluar kota," kata Krystal membuka aib Sehun. "Kau boleh jadi mandiri tapi kau itu terkadang penakut."

"Aku tidak begitu lagi."

"Tetapi kau pernah begitu dimasa lalu bukan?" Krystal semakin menggoda.

"Aku sudah bertumbuh dewasa noona," Sehun memasang wajah cemberut dan itu membuat Krystal gemas. Terkadang Krystal memang sering ikut berkumpul dengan Sehun, Minho dan Kai. Maka jangan terlalu heran jika ia mengetahui sisi manja dan penakut Oh Sehun.

"Tentu saja kau sudah bertumbuh dewasa Sehun-ah," angguk Krystal. "Kau tentunya tak ingin terlihat buruk dihadapan pacarmu bukan?"

"Tentu saja," sungutnya.

" _Aigooo kyeopta_ ," dan Krystal berhasil menarik pipi Sehun.

"Noona~" dan Sehun merengek kesakitan.

"Hei, hei, jangan cubit pipi uri maknae Krys, nanti pacarnya kira pipinya dihisap oleh wanita lain."

Plakk

Bukk

Kepala dan bahu Minho sukses mendapatkan geplakan dari Krystal dan Sehun. Krystal bahkan tak sungkan untuk menggeplak kepala saudara tirinya.

"Dasar otak mesum."

"Ccck lelaki itu pantas berfikiran pervert, kalau tidak berarti tidak normal."

"Hyung itu diluar batas normal," celetuk Sehun dan Krystal mengangkat telapak tangannya untuk melakukan toss dengan Sehun.

" _That's right maknae_ ," ucap gadis itu.

"Cckk dasar kalian," decak Minho. "Ah ya Sehun-ah, kau mau ikut mampir ke apartemen Kai?"

"Apartemen?"

"Ya, apartemen yang diberikan appanya sebagai hadiah kelulusan, kau lupa?"

"Oh, hehehe aku lupa hyung."

"Jadi kau mau ikut mampir?" tanya Minho sekali lagi.

"Eyy Sehun lebih memilih pulang kerumah dan menghabiskan waktu bertelepon dengan Baekhyun daripada pergi bersama kita," Krystal kembali berulah.

Omong-omong karena Krystal menyebut nama Baekhyun, ia jadi teringat kalau Baekhyun belum mengabarinya sejak tadi.

Apa Baekhyun belum sampai dirumah?

o)(o

Ketika Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, ia mendapati Baekhyun tengah menatap kearah jendela apartemennya, dimana Chanyeol selalu membiarkan gorden berwarna putih gading disana terbuka. Ada jejak hujan pada kaca jendela namun hujan tak lagi sederas sebelumnya, hanya menyisakan rinai-rinai gerimis.

"Ahjussi…?" panggil Baekhyun dalam suara pelan seringan hembusan angin, tanpa menatap langsung Chanyeol yang berdiri dalam jarak kurang lebih satu meter darinya.

"Ya…"

"Jika suatu saat.. aku menyakiti perasaan Sehun oppa… akankah ahjussi… membenciku?"

"Untuk alasan apa kau menyakiti perasaan Sehun?"

 _Untuk jatuh cinta padamu, ahjussi_

Ketika Baekhyun mengucapkan itu didalam hatinya ia menatap pada Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh makna yang selalu ditunjukkannya setiap kali kedua bola matanya bertemu dengan milik Chanyeol.

"Aku telah melakukannya… mungkin ini disebut sebuah kesalahan namun aku tak menyesal… tidak sama sekali," ia menggeleng pelan lalu menunduk tak sanggup menatap Chanyeol lebih lama lagi.

 _Aku tak menyesal jatuh cinta padamu ahjussi_

 _Aku tak menyesal hari itu nyaris tertabrak dan dipertemukan dengan dirimu_

 _Jika kau mengetahui ini… akankah kau menyesali hari itu?_

"… aku mencintai Sehun oppa… masih… tetapi seseorang telah.. mengisi separuh dari hatiku yang telah dimiliki oleh Sehun oppa…"

Deg

"… _jeosonghaeyo… jeongmal_ … aku minta maaf karena membagi perasaanku…"

Jika ia berdiri disana lebih lama lagi maka Baekhyun yakin ia akan kembali menangis dihadapan Chanyeol. Dan ia akan terlihat lebih menyedihkan lagi. Maka sebelum air mata kembali menggenangi pelupuk matanya ia memilih untuk mengakhiri semuanya disini.

".. sekali lagi.. maafkan aku ahjussi…" Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya. "Aku.. aku akan pulang sekarang… ahjussi tidak perlu mengantarkanku karena… hanya.. tidak perlu…" ia tidak bisa berbicara lebih lama lagi karena ada yang mendesak untuk keluar dikedua bola matanya.

Maka Baekhyun menyeberangi ruangan, melewati Chanyeol tanpa memandangnya untuk meraih tas miliknya diatas sofa. Membungkuk sekali lagi pada Chanyeol sebelum ia berbalik memunggungi lelaki yang hanya dapat terdiam bergeming.

 _Selamat pagi ahjussi_

 _Ahjussi jangan lewatkan makan siangmu ya_

 _Tidak boleh, pokoknya ahjussi boleh ke La Vince jika aku sedang tidak day off_

 _Nanti aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan ahjussi_

 _Apa itu bisa dikatakan ahjussi mengkhawatirkanku?_

 _Bagaimana hari ahjussi?_

 _Ne~_

 _Selamat malam ahjussi, jaljayooo~_

Seketika kilasan obrolan chat mereka terngiang diingatan Chanyeol, seolah ia dapat mendengar suara ceria dan manja Baekhyun mengucapkannya ditelinganya.

 **Kenapa belum tiba juga?**

 **Kau akan datang kan Baixian?**

 _Iya Chanyeol aku akan datang_

 _Diluar sedang hujan dan ayahku belum mengabari_

 **Aku sangat ingin menjemputmu**

 _Jangan begitu, kau harus berada disana Chanyeol_

 _Aku akan datang sebentar lagi_

 **Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu**

 **Jadi jangan sampai tidak datang, okay**

 _Apa itu?_

 _Kau membuatku penasaran_

 **Kau akan tahu setelah kau berada dihadapanku nanti hehe**

 _Kau mulai berahasia lagi_

 _Baiklah, tunggu aku sebentar saja_

 **Aku akan menunggumu selamanya**

 **Hehehe**

 _Kenapa kau begitu manis malam ini hmm?_

 **Kau akan tahu kenapa, sebentar lagi**

 **Tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu**

Jemari Chanyeol mengepal erat teringat akan obrolan terakhirnya dengan Baixian sebelum kejadian na'as itu menimpa cinta pertamanya itu.

" _Chanyeol… tolong sampaikan maaf pada teman-teman disekolah…Baixian… Bai… hiks.. Baixian telah meninggal… hiks… ba..baru saja. Hiks… taksi..taksinya mengalami… mengalami kecelakaan…."_

Aku kehilangannya

Aku menyia-nyiakan waktu yang kumiliki untuk mengatakan 'aku jatuh cinta padamu Baixian, sahabatku'

Kau telah kehilangan kesempatan pertamamu

Jika ini adalah sebuah kesempatan kedua… akankah kau melepasnya pula?

Tap

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti didepan lorong menuju pintu keluar apartemen, ada keraguan untuk melangkah pergi. Dan ketika ia menoleh kebelakang, disaat yang bersamaan Chanyeol telah membawa langkah kakinya menuju Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tercekat dengan degupan lemah pada jantungnya yang perlahan berubah menjadi begitu cepat seiring dengan tapakan langkah kaki Chanyeol yang semakin mendekat.

Lehernya mungkin akan merasa pegal dan kelelahan jika harus dibawa mendongak, namun jika itu untuk menatap Chanyeol dalam jarak yang begitu dekat seperti ini maka Baekhyun tak akan mengeluhkan hal itu. Karena ia tak pernah tahu akankah waktu memberinya momen untuk menatap Chanyeol sedekat ini nantinya.

"Aku telah menyakiti perasaan anakku, Sehun.." ucap suara bass tersebut pada Baekhyun. "… aku adalah ayah yang buruk, untuk kesalahanku yang telah menyakiti Sehun itu apakah kau akan membenciku?"

"Kesalahan apa.. yang telah ahjussi perbuat?"

 _Jatuh cinta padamu_

"…."

Katakan Park

Be a Man, Park Chanyeol

"Kesalahan yang sama seperti apa yang telah kau lakukan."

 **To be Continued**

 **Note by Dee Stacia** :

Hello. Saya nebeng a.n di sini karena gimana juga saya rasa saya perlu tanggung jawab dan juga ngelurusin beberapa hal, mewakili Ai (dan mungkin author lain yang mendapat review yang kurang lebih sama). Baca beberapa review ada yang nanyain Luhan mana, Sehun kok sama Irene sih, Luhan dong sama Sehun, bla3x. Dear readers, semua author termasuk Ai juga saya yang terlibat di ff ini, selalu menghargai semua review yang masuk, dan itu terkadang juga menjadi pertimbangan jika dirasa perlu. Namun, untuk pairing dalam sebuah ff saya rasa itu wewenang author dan perlu diketahui kalau pairing di ff ini sudah ditentukan dari awal. Dan jangan hanya karena ini ff ChanBaek lalu ada Sehun atau member EXO lainnya lantas pairing mereka pun harus couple yang sering didengungkan (official couple). Tidak ada aturan semacam itu. Tidak ada aturan dimana jika itu ff ChanBaek, maka pair lainnya harus HunHan, KaiSoo, atau official pair lainnya. Karena tidak semua juga ChanBaek shipper ship official couple. Itu bukan kewajiban. Jadi jika nanti pun ff ini berakhir dengan HunRene atau HunMiPer (Mimi Peri) atau HunAmber apapun itu, mohon bisa diterima. Luhan sudah berakhir kontraknya sebagai Xiao Lu di awal chapter. Saya pastikan dia tidak akan muncul ke depannya. Semoga bisa diterima

Dan untuk review yang menanyakan Ai fujoshi kenapa masukkin pairing straight (HunRene, KaiStal, KrisSica). Balik lagi seperti yang saya katakan di atas, siapapun pairingnya itu hak author. Kalian suka dan tidak masalah, baca. Kalian tidak suka, jangan baca. Lagipula seorang yang ship gay seperti ship Chanyeol x Baekhyun bukan berarti dia harus berlaku begitu juga terhadap yang lain. Bisa saja dia fujo hanya untuk ChanBaek lalu untuk pair lain dia bebas. Jangan dijadikan patokan. Dan lagi ini fanfic GS untuk Baekhyun. Bukan berarti lantas yang lain-lain macam Luhan, Kyungsoo, harus dimasukkin dan juga dibikin GS.

Saya harap readers bisa memaklumi dan memahami a.n saya. Ai untuk ke depannya agak slow update karena ada kesibukan di real life. Jadi mohon pengertiannya. Dipastikan akan tetap update hanya mungkin jangka waktunya tidak seperti biasa. Anyway, update malam ini bareng dedek-dedek Yuanfen : **Casnic dari Parkayoung, Anathema dari ChiakiBee, dan Speculate dari Railash61**. Untuk oppa **Pieces of Discord dari Baekbychuu** , telat muncul. Ditemenin juga sama **Purflowerian, Nidia Park, Pandananaa, Flameshinee (wattpad), BloodType-B, dan Park Shita**. Silahkan mampir dan belai kotak review mereka ^^

Sampai bertemu di cerita Chanyeol ahjussi dan dedek Baekhyun selanjutnya...


	12. Chapter 12

**SO!**

 **Read it if u Like it**

 **Leave it if u don't Like it**

 **Be Smart and Be Wise My Lovely Reader**

 **Happy Reading**

 **o)(o**

 _ **1996, Shanghai**_

 _Aroma lezat menyerbak begitu Baixian memasuki kamarnya dengan semangkok besar dumpling goreng yang dibuatkan oleh sang ibu untuk menemani kegiatan belajar bersama. Meskipun ditahun kedua ini Baixian, Chanyeol, Xiao Lu, Song Qian dan Jay tak lagi berada dikelas yang sama namun mereka masih sering meluangkan waktu untuk belajar bersama. Baixian, Chanyeol dan Xiao Lu berada dikelas yang sama sementara Song Qian sekelas dengan Jay._

" _Dumpling goreeeengg!" Jay yang paling bersemangat dengan dumpling buatan ibu Baixian. Karena menurutnya makanan apapun buatan ibu Baixian sangatlah lezat._

" _Ayo makan dulu baru kita lanjutkan belajarnya," ucap Baixian seraya menggeser buku yang memberantaki meja berbentuk persegi panjang yang berada dilantai kamarnya yang berlapis karpet lembut._

" _Aku benci belajar matematika," Song Qian menggerutu menutup buku matematikanya dan mencomot dumpling dengan saus._

" _Tapi kau tetap harus mempelajarinya terutama bab 5, nilai ulangan harianmu saja dibawah enam Qian," Jay menyahut mengingatkan. Seketika wajah Qian semakin masam mendengar sahabatnya itu menyebutkan nilainya._

" _Bukankah Han gege biasanya selalu mengajarimu," ujar Baixian._

" _Aku belum cerita tentang Han gege yang kini tinggal dirumah pamanku, ya," Song Qian baru teringat._

" _Kenapa Han gege tinggal ditempat pamanmu?" tanya Xiao Lu._

" _Ada sedikit masalah diantara Han gege dan Zhou gege dan minggu lalu ia memutuskan untuk tinggal ditempat pamanku lebih cepat," jawab Song Qian dengan helaan nafas berat. "Sebenarnya jika bukan karena masalah diantara dirinya dan Zhou gege, Han gege memang berencana akan pindah ke rumah paman karena lebih dekat dengan kantor tempat gege bekerja, hanya setauku waktunya belum diputuskan."_

" _Sepertinya masalahnya cukup pelik hingga Han gege memilih pindah lebih cepat," Xiao Lu menimpali._

" _Begitulah," lirihnya pelan._

" _Ada apa?" tanya Baixian._

" _Menurutku masalah mereka itu tak seharusnya membuat hubungan keluarga menjadi seperti ini, bagaimanapun mereka berdua bersaudara kandung."_

" _Baiklah, jadi apa permasalahannya?" Chanyeol jadi ikut penasaran._

" _Kalian ingat dengan Fei jiejie?"_

" _Bukankah itu teman Han gege?" celetuk Jay._

" _Tepatnya adik kelas Han gege karena Fei jiejie seusia dengan Zhou gege," jawab Song Qian." Dan letak permasalahannya adalah Han gege dan Zhou gege menyukai Fei jiejie tapi…."_

" _Tapi?" serentak Baixian dan Xiao Lu._

" _Tapi Fei jiejie menyukai Zhou gege."_

" _Dan Han gege tak bisa menerima itu?" tanya Chanyeol._

" _Kurasa bukannya ia tidak bisa menerima tetapi– ia butuh waktu untuk membiasakan diri dengan kehadiran Fe jiejie disekitarnya sebagai kekasih dari adiknya sendiri."_

" _Menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang kita sukai menyukai orang lain itu tidak mudah," angguk Chanyeol. "Aku bisa mengerti dengan perasaan Han gege sehingga ia memutuskan demikian."_

" _Bagaimana hubungan Han gege dan Zhou gege?" tanya Jay._

" _Zhou gege masih tetap berusaha menghubungi Han gege meskipun hanya ditanggapi dengan sekedarnya saja."_

" _Beri Han gege waktu dan ruang, itulah yang dibutuhkannya saat ini," timpal Baixian._

" _Pernah tidak terpikirkan kalau seandainya itu terjadi pada kita," cetus Jay._

" _Maksudmu diantara kita?" Xiao Lu menanggapi._

" _Ya," angguk Jay lalu mengunyah dumpling kembali. "Misalnya saja, aku dan Chanyeol sama-sama menyukai Baixian, bagaimana?" mata bulat Chanyeol membesar dan Jay menyipit dengan ujung bibir naik menyeringai._

" _Perandaian macam apa itu," tukas Chanyeol._

" _Itu bisa saja terjadi," celetuk Song Qian yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Jay. "Xian, jika Chanyeol dan Jay menyukaimu siapa yang akan kau pilih?"_

 _Baixian terdiam dalam gerakannya mengunyah makanan, pipi gembilnya tampak bengkak sebelah berkat dumpling yang masih berada didalam mulutnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dan Jay bergantian lalu menggeleng pelan dengan senyuman._

" _Kita sudah bersahabat lama, apa mungkin perasaan suka seperti itu bisa kita miliki?" tanya Baixian polos._

" _Tentu saja bisa," jawab Xiao Lu. "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin didunia ini Xian, jadi siapa yang akan kau pilih?"_

 _Baixian mengunyah dumpling didalam mulutnya untuk mengambil jeda berpikir, seandainya hal seperti itu terjadi pada lingkaran persahabatan mereka maka sikap apa yang akan diambilnya. Ia bisa saja memilih salah satu dari mereka._

 _Baixian melirik Jay yang mengedik-ngedikkan alisnya_

 _Lalu beralih pada Chanyeol yang sesekali menatapnya lalu mengalihkan tatapan pada buku matematika karena sejak tadi ialah yang mengajarkan Song Qian materi pelajaran matematika yang tidak dimengerti sahabat mereka tersebut._

" _Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol dan Jay sendiri?" ia justru balik bertanya._

" _Huh?"_

" _Aku dan Jay?" Chanyeol menunjuk dadanya._

" _Ya, apakah perasaan yang kalian miliki padaku lebih penting dari pada persahabatan yang telah kalian, kita semua jalin bersama?"_

 _Mereka tak mengira bahwa Baixian akan memberikan pertanyaan seperti itu_

" _Perasaan itu bisa merenggangkan hubungan persahabatan diantara kita, bukan hanya diantara Chanyeol dan Jay tetapi akan berimbas pada Song Qian dan Xiao Lu pula, bukan begitu?"_

 _Mereka tidak dapat mengatakan tidak karena kenyataannya memang demikian. Hal yang terjadi pada beberapa orang dalam sebuah lingkaran persabahatan tentulah akan mempengaruhi yang lainnya pula._

" _Jika itu aku– " Jay menatap Chanyeol dengan alis kanan ditarik keatas, eskpresi menyebalkan namun entah kenapa itu dianggap keren oleh para siswi disekolah. "–maka aku akan memilih perasaanku."_

 _Dan seketika menjadi senyap_

" – _jika Baixian juga menyukaiku, of course," dan Jay terkekeh karena melihat ketegangan diwajah Chanyeol. "Bagaimana denganmu Chanyeol?"_

 _Chanyeol menarik tisu untuk mengelap tangannya yang sedikit berminyak bekas dumpling goreng dan sudut matanya melirik Baixian. Lalu bibirnya menyematkan sebuah senyuman._

" _Aku akan mengalah untukmu," Jay dan Song Qian bertukar pandang dengan mulut berkata 'whoa'_

" _Bagaimana jika aku menyukai Chanyeol juga?" cetus Baixian dan itu berhasil mengejutkan mereka hingga membuat keadaan kembali senyap. "Apa– Chanyeol akan tetap menyerah dengan memilih persahabatan?"_

 _Bola mata bening Baixian menunjukkan rasa penasaran akan jawaban Chanyeol_

 _Dan Chanyeol sangat handal mengelabui dengan raut wajahnya yang tampak santai serta kedikan ringan dibahu_

" _Ya."_

 _Chanyeol tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa jawaban singkat dari penggabungan huruf 'Y' dan 'A' tersebut telah mematahkan hati seseorang yang menjadi tokoh utama kisah cinta pertamanya._

" _Begitulah– sahabat yang sesungguhnya," lirih Baixian dalam sebuah senyuman dan binar mata meredup_

 _Bittersmile_

o)(o

 **RedApplee**

present

 **YUANFEN**

o)(o

 **Park Chanyeol x B** **yun Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Xiao Lu - Victoria Song - Jay Chou**

 **Kim Jongin - Choi Minho** **– Irene Bae**

 **Kim Taehyung** **-** **Krystal Jung**

 **Z Hera**

 **Choi Yeonji (OC)**

o)(o

 **Genre : Drama, Romance with a little bit Family**

 **Length : Multi-Chapter**

 **Warning : Genderswitch and Typoss**

o)(o

\- **The Reason -**

Pagi itu Baekhyun terjaga dari tidur nyenyak panjangnya karena jilatan dari lidah kasar kucing berbulu abu-abu yang memanjat naik keatas kasur dan berusaha untuk membangunkan sosok sang majikan baru.

"Eung– ehh Mr Grey," ucapnya dengan suara parau.

Dengan kekehan kecil karena sikucing masih berusaha menjilatinya ia mengangkat sibulu abu-abu keatas dadanya dan mengelus kepalanya. Mr Grey selalu senang jika kepala dan lehernya diusap-usap.

Meong~

"Ya, aku sudah bangun," jawab Baekhyun dengan mata masih setengah tertutup.

Meong~

"Iya Mr Grey."

Drrttt

Suara getar ponsel dari atas nakas mengusik perhatian Baekhyun, ia menoleh dan mendapati layar ponselnya berpendar. Baekhyun mengalihkan tangan kanannya untuk meraih ponsel dan senyumnya mengembang ketika pendar pada layarnya menunjukkan sebuah pesan LINE dari ID yang dikenalinya.

 **Morning sunshine**

Tak hanya sebuah ucapan karena ada sebuah foto sebuah piring berisi nasi goreng kimchi dengan telur mata sapi yang dikirim padanya.

 **Don't skip your breakfast ^^**

Tidak mau kalah dengan sipengirim, Baekhyun menarik Mr Grey untuk masuk kedalam selimut dan bergelung didalam pelukannya lalu Baekhyun mengambil sebuah foto dari atas dengan mata tenggelam dalam sebuah senyuman.

 **Morning greeting from Baekkie and Mr Grey**

 **Aku akan mandi setelah cuddling dengan Mr Grey**

 **Wanna join us? Hihi**

Tak menunggu jawaban dari seseorang diseberang sana, Baekhyun bangkit mendudukkan dirinya dan mengangkat sibulu abu-abu. Mengecup-ngecup gemas sikucing yang mengeong tampak kegelian.

" _Gomawo Mr Grey_ ~" dan sibulu abu-abu berakhir didalam pelukan Baekhyun.

o)(o

Baekhyun mendapati Kris– sang ayah tengah duduk diruang keluarga sambil membaca koran dengan secangkir kopi yang terhidang manis diatas meja. Mengendap-ngendap pelan dibelakang Kris, Baekhyun mengejutkan ayahnya tersebut dengan melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher sang ayah.

" _Morning daddyyyy"_ Serunya ceria membuat Kris sempat tersentak dan menoleh kesamping kanan untuk mendapatkan senyuman selamat pagi nan manis dari putrinya tersebut.

Cup

" _Morning princess."_

Cup

Dan Baekhyun balas mengecup pipi Kris

" _You look so cheerfull today,"_ ucap Kris.

" _I'm cheerfull everyday actually, dad."_

"Nah, nah," Kris tidak setuju dengan menggoyang jari telunjuknya didepan hidung Baekhyun yang duduk dilengan sofa. "Beberapa minggu lalu daddy masih ingat bahwa putri manja ini terlihat tidak bersemangat."

"Biasalah dad, manusia selalu memiliki masalah didalam hidup bukan," ia berbicara sok bijak sehingga mendapatkan cubitan gemas diujung hidungnya oleh Kris.

"Jadi, masalahmu sudah terselesaikan?" Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu.

Satu masalah telah terselesaikan

Dan mungkin– aku sedang– tidak– tetapi telah menciptakan masalah baru

" _Where is mom?"_

"Didapur, kau melewatkan sarapan hingga daddy dan mommy hanya sarapan berdua."

" _I'm so sorry,"_ Baekhyun memeluk kembali leher Kris dan menempelkan pipi mereka.

"Tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini?"

"Ada tetapi kelas siang dad, mungkin aku akan berangkat setengah dua belas nanti."

"Jadi kau akan makan siang diluar?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi dad, kelasku dimulai pukul satu dan jarak dari rumah ke kampus cukup jauh," jawab Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu makan malam dirumah, okay."

"Okay," angguk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disofa yang berbeda dengan Kris, membiarkan ayahnya kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membaca koran sementara dirinya berkutat dengan ponselnya.

 _Where r u ?.._

Cling

 **On the way sunshine**

 _Okay, take care ^^_

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya berusaha untuk menahan pipinya yang akan mengembang karena sesungguhnya kurva bibirnya sangat ingin melengkung, membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Ini terlalu manis

Apa hanya dirinya yang terlalu berlebihan?

Baekhyun kembali membaca pesan chat LINE tersebut dan isinya tampak tidak berbeda dengan pesan chat yang biasa ia lakukan dengan Sehun.

Sehun?

Oh sipengirim bukan Sehun

Bukan

Cling

Dan sebuah pesan chat lainnya

 **Okay**

 **Ahjussi akan menjemput** **mu** **sebelum jam makan siang**

 **Kelasmu dimulai pukul 1 bukan?**

Ya, itu Chanyeol

Park Chanyeol

 **17** **hours ago**

 _Tik_

 _Tok_

 _Tik_

 _Tok_

 _Kesenyapan m_ _enjadikan_ _detak jarum jam_ _sebagai_ _backsound pengiring dikala sepasang anak Adam dan Hawa yang tengah berdiri berhadapan, dengan kedua kepingan bundar saling bertaut seolah ada medan magnet yang menariknya hing_ _g_ _a tak dapat berpaling._

 _ **Kesalahan yang sama seperti apa yang telah kau lakukan**_

 _Bibir dengan tekstur tebal dibagian bawah itu sama sekali tak bergerak untuk berucap namun suaranya terngiang dengan jelas ditelinga Baekhyun._

" _Please– make it clear," lirih Baekhyun._

 _Terkadang ucapan seseorang dapat mengandung makna yang berbeda dengan apa yang ditanggap oleh orang yang mendengar. Baekhyun perlu membuat segalanya terlihat jelas tak hanya dari asumsinya seorang._

 _Kesalahanku adalah bermain hati_

 _Aku jatuh cinta pada ahjussi_

 _Lantas dimana letak kesamaan tersebut ahjussi?_

 _S_ _esaat Baekhyun seakan merasa otaknya tumpul untuk mencerna maksud dari ucapan Chanyeol yang terdengar agak– bagaimana mengatakannya, semacam ambigu._

" _Apakah itu aku?" tanya Chanyeol._

 _Dengan segenap keberanian da_ _n_ _kepercayaan diri yang ditumpuknya dalam waktu singkat, Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk bertanya._

 _Bagaimana jika jawabannya– bukan_

 _Lantas bagaimana jika– benar_

" _Y– ya ?"_

" _Seseorang itu."_

" _Ak– ku tid– " Baekhyun tercekat ditengah ucapannya hingga lehernya mencekung seakan ia baru saja menelan sebongkah batu._

 _Bagaimana bisa?_

 _Chanyeol ahjussi– menyadarinya_

" _Katakan jika itu bukan aku," semacam sebuah tantangan. Suara Chanyeol tegas, dalam namum lembut hingga membuat Baekhyun lemas dan dan lidahnya kelu untuk menjawab._

 _Itu ahjussi_

 _Bagaimana bisa aku berbohong_

 _Tapi lidahku rasanya kelu untuk menjawab_

" _Bukan aku?" Chanyeol_ _kembali bertanya_ _dengan tatapan intens namun ada kelembutan disana._

 _Damn_

 _Baekhyun mencengkram jemarinya_

 _Apa yang akan terjadi jika kukatak_ _a_ _n itu adalah ahjussi?_

 _Tidakkah aku telah melangkah terlalu jauh?_

 _Tapi..._

 _Aku menginginkan ini_

 _Apakah ahjussi menginginkan pula_

" _Ji– jika kujawab dengan '_ _y_ _a' apakah– apakah ahjussi akan membenciku?" Baekhyun kembali menelan ludah kering setelah mengucapkan itu._

 _Dan tatapan tegas itu meredup_

 _Bulu mata yang tadinya naik perlahan merendah dan bola mata dibaliknya sama sekali tak beralih dari sosok mungil dihadapannya_

 _Baekhyun seakan melihat kekecewaan didalam tatapan tersebut dan itu menyakitinya_

 _Tanpa ia bisa tahan matanya telah berkaca-kaca_

" _Kenapa menggunakakan kata 'jika' kalau sesungguhnya yang dimaksud adalah '_ _y_ _a' Baekhyunie," Chanyeol maju selangkah hingga ujung jari kakinya yang memakai sandal rumah bertemu dengan ujung jempol kaki Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun terkesiap_

 _Hanya karena sebuah sentuhan kecil pada jari kaki mereka_

" _Maafkan aku," diucapkan_ _Chanyeol_ _dengan sebuah elusan pada pipi Baekhyun._

 _Dan dari kedua sudut mata Baekhyun jatuhlah air mata yang telah menganak sungai dibola matanya._

 _Dia ditolak_

" _My_ _G_ _od, kenapa kau menangis," Chanyeol tanpak sedikit panik, mengelus pipi Baekhyun untuk menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi gadis itu. Baekhyun menunduk dengan jemari masih saling meremat hingga ujung kukunya menusuk telapak tangannya. Jika itu nantinya menimbulkan luka pada telapak tangannya, Baekhyun tak akan menyesalinya. Ini adalah pelampiasan dari rasa sakit_ _yang dirasakan oleh hatinya_ _._

 _Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, menunduk, merasa malu untuk menatap Chanyeol_

 _Entah apa yang saat ini ada dipikiran Chanyeol tentang Baekhyun_

" _Hei, hei Baekhyunie, jangan menunduk begitu," Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya yang kini merangkum lembut pipi Baekhyun, mendongakkanya perlahan agar ia dapat melihat bagaimana merahnya mata, hidung serta pipi Baekhyun. "Jangan menangis."_

 _Ia kembali menggeleng_

" _To– h_ _i_ _k_ _s_ _long– jangan– "_

" _Shutttt tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa, katakan perlahan, okay."_

" _H_ _i_ _k_ _s_ _..." Baekhyun dengan hidung dan pipinya serta kini bibir mungilnya yang juga memerah tampak begitu menggemaskan hingga Chanyeol harus menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum dan memuji betapa lucunya gadis ini. "Apa h_ _i_ _ks ahjussi– ahjussi membenciku h_ _ik_ _s?" dan Chanyeol memberikan jawaban dengan menggelengkan kepala._

" _Daripada membencimu, akan lebih pantas jika aku membenci diriku sendiri," jawab Chanyeol._

" _Hng– "_

" _Tidakkah kau mengerti maksud ucapanku?" tanya Chanyeol._

" _Ahjussi mengatakan h_ _ik_ _s– ahjussi melakukan kesalahan yang– yang sama denganku?"_

" _Hmm," angguk Chanyeol lagi dengan sabar._

" _Dan– dan ahjussi mengatakan maaf," lanjut Baekhyun. "Bu– bukankah itu berarti penolakan?" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan menunduk untuk menyatukan keningnya dan Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun menahan nafasnya dengan kedua bahu menegang_

" _Maafkan aku," bisik Chanyeol. "Maafkan ayah dari Park Sehun– yang telah jatuh padamu."_

 _Itu_

 _Itu pernyataan perasaan bukan?_

 _Ahjussi juga– menyukaiku_

 _Bibir Baekhyun bergerak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun tak ada suara yang keluar dan tatapan lembut Chanyeol yang terhunus pada kedua bola matanya membuat ia seolah menjadi patung dengan bibir membulat membentuk huruf 'o' kecil._

" _Apakah a_ _ku terlalu mengejutkanmu?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun dengan sekuat tenaga menggelengkan kepalanya dan ia tak dapat mencega_ _h_ _air mata yang kembali menetes disudut mata. Melihat itu Chanyeol kembali dilanda kebingungan dan rasa panik. "Hei Baekhyunie, jangan menangis, please apa aku– ahjussi menyakiti hatimu?"_

 _Ia kembali menggeleng_

 _Grep_

 _Dan menyerukkan wajahnya didada Chanyeol dengan kedua lengan memeluk pinggang yang lebih tinggi_

 _Chanyeol terkejut_

 _Namun bibirnya mengulas senyum dan telapak tangan kanannya ia bawa untuk mengelus belakang kepala Baekhyun sementara bagian kiri mengelus punggung yang bergetar karena pemiliknya tengah tersedu didadanya._

" _Jangan menangis, itu menyakitiku juga."_

" _Aku– menangis karena bahagia."_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Karena aku telah mengungkapkan perasaanku dan– ahjussi tidak membenciku tetapi– memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku," ia mencicitkan bagian akhir perkataannya. Dan Chanyeol menyandarkan dagunya dipucuk kepala Baekhyun. Memberikan rasa aman dan nyaman untuk simungil yang menangis karena perasaan yang dimilikinya pada dirinya._

" _Kau– sungguh-sungguh memiliki perasaan itu untuk ahjuss_ _i_ _?" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menarik wajahnya dari dada Chanyeol untuk mendongak. Tak peduli jika saat ini wajahnya telah memerah dengan jejak air mata._

" _Aku tidak mungkin bercanda ata_ _u_ _pun berbohong untuk hal yang menyangkut tentang perasaan, ahjussi."_

 _Dan mereka kembali saling bertatapan_

 _Lantas bagaimana kelanjutannya?_

 _Setelah kita mengetahui perasaan satu sama lainnya_

" _Jangan minta aku untuk menjauhi ahjussi, please," Baekhyun berujar dengan suara merajuk. "Aku telah berusaha untuk menjauhi ahjussi namun aku t_ _id_ _ak bisa, t_ _id_ _ak bisa ahjussi," ia menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _Bukan hanya diriku yang melakukannya? batin Chanyeol_

" _Ahjussipun demikian," jawab Chanyeol. Tatapan memelas Baekhyun seolah mengatakan dengan jelas maksud dan keinginan gadis itu._

 _Dan itu adalah hal yang sama dengan keinginan Chanyeol_

 _Haruskah mereka melakukannya_

" _Ini akan menyakiti Sehun," bisik Chanyeol dengan lembut menghapus jejak air mata Baekhyun._

" _Ini juga menyakitiku, menyakiti ahjussi," ucap Baekhyun._

 _Ya, mereka akan sama-sama tersakiti dengan memendam perasaan ini_

" _Jika ahjussi mengatakan 'mari bersama menjalaninya'_ _apa_ _kau akan menjawab '_ _y_ _a' untuk itu?"_

" _Kenapa harus menggunakan kata 'jika' kalau yang dimaksudkan adalah 'ya_ _,_ _mari kita jalani bersama' ahjussi?"_

 _Baekhyun membalikkan kata_

 _Tatapan terpaut begitu dalam_

 _Senyuman bersambut_

 _Dan Chanyeol kembali menunduk untuk menyatukan kening mereka_

 _Ini semacam– sebut saja foreh_ _e_ _ad kiss_

 _Jay_ _– aku mengikuti saranmu_

 _Aku memilih perasaanku– karena perasaan itu bersambut_

Baekhyun memeluk bantal sofa dengan senyuman malu-malu setiap kali ia mereka ulang momen disaat dirinya dan Chanyeol saling mengungkapkan perasaan mereka. Rasanya masih seperti tidaklah nyata. Semacam sebuah mimpi namun ketika pagi tadi, saat ia bangun tidur dan mendapatkan pesan dari Chanyeol. Maka ia menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah mimpi.

Ini sebuah kenyataan

Ia dan Chanyeol telah memilih untuk bersama

Menjalin hubungan– tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun

 _Sehun oppa_ suara batin Baekhyun menyebut nama kekasihnya dengan lirih

 _Maafkan aku_

o)(o

Hari ini Sehun tidak memiliki kelas dan ia berharap dapat menghabiskan hari itu dengan beristirahat dan bersantai. Tadinya Sehun berniat untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun ke kampus karena seingatnya sang kekasih memiliki jadwal kelas siang hari ini.

" _Gwechana, aku diantar kok oppa."_

" _Baiklah, bagaimana jika oppa jemput nanti sepulang kampus," hening beberapa detik diseberang sana sebelum suara kesukaan Sehun menjawab._

" _Tentu saja."_

" _Kita bisa mampir untuk ke kedai eskrim kesukaanmu, bagaimana?"_

" _Tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan," diseberang sana kekehan manis terdengar._

" _Kalau begitu sampai bertemu pukul empat sore, chagiya."_

" _Ya, sampai bertemu nanti sore oppa."_

Maka setelah membersihkan dirinya dan memastikan telah mengenakan pakaian rumahan yang santai, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri dengan melangkah menuju dapur. Dan mendapati sebuah tudung rotan selebar piring makan, tertutup diatas meja. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati sepiring nasi goreng kimchi dengan telur mata sapi diatasnya berada didalamnya.

 _Don't skip your breakfast, boy_

 _Hangatkan nasi gorengnya di microwave, okay_

Ini adalah perhatian yang entah keberapa kalinya Sehun dapati dari sang ayah. Tak peduli jika Sehun bangun terlambat dikarenakan begadang atau tak memiliki kelas pagi yang mengharuskan dirinya bangun pagi maka Chanyeol –sang ayah– akan tetap membuatkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri juga untuk Sehun.

Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan sosok ayah seperti ayahku?

Sehun menyalakan microwave dan mengatur derajat untuk tingkat kepanasan sebelum memasukkan nasi goreng yang telah ia ganti wadahnya kedalam wadah anti panas. Hanya perlu menunggu sekitar 3 menitan dan nasi gorengnya siap disantap.

Sehun membawa piring nasi goreng ditangan kanan dan segelas cola ditangan kiri menuju keruang santai, memutuskan untuk menikmati sarapan pagi –yang tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai sarapan pagi– sambil menonton televisi.

Acara musik biasanya dimulai sore hari dan hanya ada drama atau variety show dijam sepuluh pagi seperti ini. Maka Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya memencet remote demi menemukan channel yang memberikan tayangan yang menarik. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah tayangan variety show.

Pada saat menikmati nasi goreng lezat buatan ayahnya, ponselnya yang berada diatas meja berbunyi menandakan masuknya sebuah pesan chat. Sehun meraih ponselnya dan mendapati notifikasi chat dari Minho.

 _Bocah, kau ada kelas hari ini_

Sehun mendengus membaca pesan chat dari Minho, kakak kelas yang akrab dengannya itu senang sekali memanggilnya dengan kata 'bocah' dan itu terdengar menyebalkan untuk Sehun yang merasa ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk tidak lagi dipanggil bocah.

 **Wae sunbae?**

 _Ohoho uri Sehunie merajuk ya karena hyung panggil bocah_

Sehun selalu begitu, jika ia merasa kesal atau marah dengan Minho dan Kai maka ia akan mulai memanggil keduanya dengan panggilan sunbae. Karena itu seolah memperlihatkan ketidakakraban, padahal sesungguhnya mereka akrab.

 **Aku sibuk sunbae**

 _Eyy jangan merajuk begitu adik manis_

 **Keumanhae**

 **Apa maumu sunbae**

 _Galak sekali_

Minho mengirimkan emoticon pouting

Sehun tersedak dan segera meminum colanya yang mana justru membuatnya terbatuk-batuk karena kandungan soda.

"Uhuk uhukk sial!" gerutunya sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

 **Kau membuatku batuk hanya dengan emoticon pout itu sunbae**

 _Kalau begitu berhenti memanggilku sunbae_

 _Panggil hyung, hyungie~_

 **Menjijikkan**

Sehun membalas sadis dan malah dihadiahi Minho dengan sebuah emoticon tertawa terbahak-bahak

 _Kami berencana untuk berkunjung kerumahmu_

 _Kau kuliah tidak?_

 **Kami?**

 _Yeahh_

 _Aku, Kai, Krystal, Taehyung dan Irene_

 **Irene sunbae?**

 _Aha, noona kesayanganmu_

 _Hahahaha!_

 _Jadi, kau kuliah tidak?_

 **Kalian hanya akan memberantaki rumahku**

 _Ada dua perempuan yang akan membereskannya nanti_

 **Salah satunya bahkan tak bisa memegang sapu dengan benar**

 _Kau tahu sendiri Krystal terbiasa memegang lisptik bukan sapu, maknae-ya_

 _Hahahah jadi kami akan kesana sebelum jam makan siang dengan beberapa kantong belanjaan_

 _Makan siang bersama, okay?_

 **Yeahh kularang pun kalian akan tetap datang menyerbu**

 _You know us so well Hun Hunie~_

 **Itu menjijikkan hyung**

 _Hahahahaha_

 _Okay, sampai bertemu nanti_

 _Kau ingin titip sesuatu?_

Sehun tampak berpikir sejenak apa yang ingin ia titipi sebagai balasan dari kekacauan yang nanti akan dibuat oleh teman-temannya tersebut.

 **Bubble tea**

 _You still our Hun Hunnieee~_

 **MENJIJIKKAN**

 _HAHAHAHAHA_

Sehun berakhir dengan dengusan kesal dan gelengan kepala, Minho selalu memperlakukannya seperti bocah. Sehun sesungguhnya tidak keberatan karena Minho sudah seperti kakak lelakinya.

 _Aku selalu ingin punya adik yang cute dan kau sangat cute_

 _I'm not cute okay, lagipula hyung punya Krystal_

 _Oh please kau tahu sendiri adik tiriku itu tidak cute okay, she's too chic to be cute_

Dan berakhir dengan Minho yang menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan senyuman persis seperti Kai yang menepuk-nepuk kepala puppy kesayangannya. Untuk sesaat Sehun merasa ia dan puppy milik Kai itu sederajat.

Menyebalkan

o)(o

Baekhyun bercermin untuk terakhir kalinya, dan tersenyum setelah yakin bahwa polesan make up pada wajahnya tidak berlebihan serta pakaian yang dikenakannya juga sepadan.

Ini hanya lunch

Dan setelahnya ia akan ke kampus

Tapi rasanya seperti ia akan pergi berkencan

 **Ahjussi didepan gerbang rumahmu**

 **Dan tengah berpikir haruskah ahjussi masuk kedalam?**

"ANDWAEE!" Tanpa sadar Baekhyun memekik dan segera membalas pesan chat dari Chanyeol.

 _That's not safe_

 _Aku akan keluarga menemui ahjussi, okay?_

 **Okay sunshine**

 **Ahjussi mengerti**

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega, Baekhyun yakin bahwa Chanyeol tidak serius untuk menjemputnya didepan pintu rumahnya. Mereka tidak dapat seterbuka itu untuk saat ini, dan entah sampai kapan.

"Sudah akan berangkat _princess_?" Jessica– sang ibu muncul dari lorong sebelah kanan, lorong dimana kamarnya dan sang suami berada.

" _Yes mom_ ," Baekhyun menghampiri Jessica dan memberikan kecupan dipipi. "Dimana daddy?"

"Sepertinya diruang kerjanya."

"Kalau begitu sampaikan pada daddy aku pamit ya," Jessica mengangguk.

"Kau berangkat dengan siapa?"

"Hmm…" berpikir Baekhyun, berpikir, dan tingkah Baekhyun itu membuat Jessica mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Baekhyunie?"

"Seorang teman menjemputku."

"Seorang teman?" Tak biasa sekali Baekhyun mengatakan 'seorang teman' karena biasanya ia akan langsung mengatakan nama orang tersebut.

"Ya, dia sudah menunggu didepan, aku berangkat mom," Baekhyun bergegas sebelum Jessica melontarkan pertanyaan lainnya.

Lewat celah gorden ruang tamu Jessica melihat Baekhyun berjalan kaki menuju gerbang rumah dan penjaga rumah mereka membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang menjemput Baekhyun?" gumam Jessica dalam tanya. Pikirnya kenapa 'seorang teman' ini tak masuk dan menjemput Baekhyun didepan pintu rumah mereka, tetapi malah menunggu didepan gerbang. Hampir semua teman Baekhyun yang datang berkunjung atau sekedar menjemputnya selalu melewati gerbang rumah mereka dan berhenti di halaman depan rumah mereka. Ini terasa agak tidak biasa namun Jessica hanya mengedikkan bahu.

 _Mungkin kenalan Baekhyun_ pikirnya demikian.

o)(o

Suara Ariana Grande dan John Legend melantunkan tembang Beauty and the Beast terdengar lewat MP3 player. Mengisi kesenyapan diantara kedua anak manusia berbeda usia yang sejak 5 menit ini sama sekali tak bersuara. Hanya bertukar lirikan dan menjadi salah tingkah.

 _Kenapa begini? pikir Baekhyun_

Ia menjadi agak canggung dan menjaga sikap dihadapan Chanyeol

 _Apa karena sekarang hubungan kami– lebih dari sebelumnya_

Mungkin saja

"Eh!" Baekhyun tersentak ketika ia merasakan usapan dipuncak kepalanya dan saat ia menoleh ia mendapati Chanyeol tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kau merasa tidak nyaman?" tanya Chanyeol pada akhirnya menjadi seseorang yang lebih dulu membuka suara untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Eung– canggung kurasa lebih tepatnya, ahjussi."

"Karena– perubahan hubungan diantara kita?"

"Se– macam itu," angguk Baekhyun. "Aku masih merasa ini seperti bukan kenyataan, maksudku aku masih ingat berkeliling Gangnam untuk mencari keberadaan apartemen ahjussi. Lalu bersusah payah untuk tidak terlena pada perasaanku, karena kupikir itu tidak akan berhasil. Tetapi sepertinya– takdir berhendak lain."

"Apa kau menyesali ini?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras.

"Tidak sama sekali, bagaimana dengan ahjussi?"

"Keegoisan menuntutku untuk berkata tidak," jawab Chanyeol.

"Dan– hati ahjussi?" lirih Baekhyun.

"Hatiku memiliki sisi dimana aku tidak menyesali keputusanku untuk bersama denganmu," jawab Chanyeol. "Namun sisi lainnya tak bisa berbohong, _you know what I mean, right_?"

Untuk sejenak jawaban Chanyeol yang begitu terbuka mematahkan hatinya. Sesungguhnya itu bukan hanya Chanyeol sepihak yang merasakan, tetapi Baekhyunpun merasakan demikian. Tetapi– tak bisakah mereka menjalaninya tanpa harus memikirkan bagaimana esok hari atau bahkan esok selanjutnya yang akan datang nantinya berlaku.

"Aku mengerti," lirih Baekhyun.

"Aku– ahjussi ingin menjalani ini dengan hati yang lapang meskipun sesungguhnya kelapangan itu masih menyisakan ketidaknyamanan tetapi …" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun ketika ia menghentikan mobil dijalur traffic light. " – aku ingin menikmati ini, menjalaninya bersamamu bagaimanapun nanti ini berakhir, hmm?" dan Baekhyun menggenggam jemari Chanyeol dipipinya.

"Begitupun denganku, ahjussi."

Mobil kembali berjalan setelah traffic light berganti menjadi warna hijau dan suasana tak lagi terasa canggung. Baekhyun bahkan mendendangkan beberapa bait lirik lagu yang terdengar lewat MP3 Player.

"Mau makan siang dimana?"

"Hmm bagaimana dengan bulgogi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ditempat biasa?"

"Hu-um, ditempat biasa."

"Baiklah, _as your wish_ ," Chanyeol menoleh sebentar untuk mengedipkan mata kanannya pada Baekhyun. Tawa kecil Baekhyun terdengar berbaur dengan tawa dari suara bass milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memiliki sisi itu

Dan Baekhyun tak menyangka ia melihat ahjussi tampan itu mengedipkan mata padanya

 _He's so cute_

 _And she's fallin for him– again_

o)(o

Woof woof

Sehun melonjak terkejut ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan seekor anjing berbulu coklat caramel menggonggong tepat didepan wajahnya. Dan suara tawa terdengar seirama semacam menertawakan keterkejutan Sehun. Sipemilik rumah memasang wajah datar begitu melihat sipelaku. Kim Jongin terkekeh melihat wajah datar Sehun, senang telah berhasil mengerjainya.

"Begitu saja terkejut," ledeknya.

"Sunbae, kau iseng sekali," gerutu Sehun.

"Lihat Jong, dia marah," cetus Minho.

" _Yeahh all about sunbae thing_ ," Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Masuklah," Sehun mempersilahkan satu persatu tamunya itu masuk kedalam rumahnya. "Sini kubawakan sunbae," Sehun menawarkan ketika ia melihat Irene membawa kantong berisi semangka.

"Hei, aku bahkan tak melakukan apapun dan kau memanggilku sunbae, huh?" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ehem ehem dimana letak dapurnya Hunnie-ya," itu Minho.

"Aku tidak bermaksud, sini kubantu noona," Irene tertawa kecil dan menyerahkan kantong berisi semangka pada Sehun.

" _That's better_ ," lalu menyusul yang lainnya masuk kedalam rumah membiarkan Sehun mengekori.

"Kalian merampok super market atau bagaimana," celetuk Sehun yang melirik kedua tangan Minho yang menenteng kantong belanjaan begitupun dengan Krystal. "Ya sunbae, tidakkah sebaiknya kau yang membawakan kantong belanjaannya Krystal noona?" Sehun menatap Jongin sengit. Jongin berbalik dan hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Ternyata senior yang juga menjadi teman dekatnya bersama Minho itu memang tidak berubah. Ia terlampau santai dengan hal-hal kecil seperti itu.

"Cerewet sekali, ini gendong Monggu untukku," Jongin malah menyodorkan puppynya pada Sehun sementara ia meraih kantong berisi semangka ditangan Sehun dan membawanya kedapur menyusul Krystal dan Minho.

"Kau seperti baru mengenal Jongin saja," suara Irene mengejutkan Sehun.

"Eh, noona masih disini?"

"Hu-um aku melihat foto ibumu," Irene mengangguk kearah foto Xiao Lu– ibu Sehun yang dipajang di ruang keluarga. "Beliau sangat cantik seperti terakhir kali aku pernah berkunjung kemari, gen nya banyak menurun padamu Hunnie," Sehun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. Irene tidak berkata berlebihan tetapi kenapa Sehun jadi merasa _awkward._

"Noona juga– cantik kok," Irene mengerjap bingung untuk beberapa detik sebelum ia tertawa kecil dan menepuk bahu Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau ini, aku tidak mengharapkan pujian balik darimu tahu," mantan kekasihnya itu mengusuk puncak kepala Sehun. Ia suka melakukan itu jika merasa gemas dengan tingkah Sehun. "Aku lupa kapan terakhir kali kemari, sepertinya lemari dan sofanya diganti ya?"

"Ya, hanya mengganti kulitnya saja untuk perubahan suasana, noona," angguk Sehun.

"Warna violet, kenapa?" tanya Irene menyentuh kulit sofa.

Sehun untuk sekejap bertatapan dengan Irene dan siwanita tampak masih menunggu jawaban dari Sehun.

"Itu– kata appa violet warna kesukaan mendiang ibuku," Irene mengangguk.

"Kebetulan sekali ya," Sehun mengeryit sebentar dan melihat Irene terkekeh pelan. "Mantan kekasih, warna kesukaan ku juga violet lho, kau lupa ya?" dengan kekehan kecilnya Irene melangkah menuju dapur. Menyisakan Sehun termangu ditempat.

 _Bodoh, bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya_

Woof woof

Dan Sehun kembali tersentak ketika Monggu– sipuppy berbulu coklat caramel menggonggong kembali namun kali ini ditambah dengan jilatan pada dagunya.

"Ya! Kenapa menjilatku, Jongin sunbae lihat ini puppymu menjilatku," Jongin muncul dibingkai pintu dapur sambil mengemil sebatang coklat.

"Mungkin kulitmu manis jadi Monggu menjilatnya," dan mata Sehun menyipit memasang ekspresi datar mendengar jawaban Jongin. Jongin sendiri malah tertawa dan kembali kedapur.

Dasar menyebalkan

o)(o

Krystal sangat payah dalam hal memasak namun beruntunglah mereka memiliki Irene dan Minho serta Taehyung yang memberikan kontribusi cukup baik sehingga mereka tidak perlu khawatir akan menu makan siang mereka.

"Jariku teriris Jongieeee~" Krystal mengadu menirukan suara anak kecil.

"Coba sini lihat," Jongin menyentuh telunjuk Krystal dan melihat luka gores kecil disana namun berhasil menimbulkan sedikit darah. "Kau punya plester luka, Sehun-ah?" tanya Jongin.

"Ada dikotak obat dekat lemari diruang keluarga," jawab Sehun.

Sehun yang tadinya mengeluhkan Monggu kini malah duduk dilantai dengan Monggu dipangkuannya dan memberikan puppy kecil itu makan siang terlebih dahulu karena sepertinya ia kelaparan. Bukannya membantu mereka memasak padahal jika dibandingkan Taehyung yang memang tidak awam dengan iris mengiris, Sehun lebih bisa diandalkan.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau membantu, kan aku tidak mengundang kalian," jawabnya sekenanya dengan lidah memelet mehrong dan mulai memangku Monggu.

Jongin melintasi dapur menuju ruang keluarga dan memeriksa keberadaan kotak obat sesuai dengan petunjuk dari Sehun. Dan ia kembali dengan kotak obat lalu segera mengobati jari Krystal.

"Sudah jangan membantu mengiris apapun lagi karena aku tidak mau makan siang dengan menu jarimu, okay?" Krystal mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun memperhatikan interaksi mereka. Rasanya masih tidak percaya bahwa keduanya kini berpacaran. Duh, Sehun kan sudah mengenal mereka sejak dibangku sekolah menengah. Krystal itu sangat cuek dan acuh tak acuh. Ia cukup dekat dan manja pada Minho– lebih kepada senang memerintah. Namun ia tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu pada Jongin. Melihat keduanya berpacaran seperti ini menunjukkan pada Sehun bahwa kita tidak pernah tahu siapa yang akan bersama dengan kita dimasa depan. Jongin dan Krystal menjadi contoh nyata. Lalu tanpa sengaja matanya jatuh pada punggung Irene yang membelakanginya. Aroma lezat menguar ketika Irene mulai menumis bahan-bahan didalam kuali.

Dulu ketika dirinya dan Irene masih berpacaran, Irene beberapa kali berkunjung kerumah ini dan ia akan dengan senang hati memasakkan nasi goreng atau sup rumput laut untuk Sehun karena ia tahu bahwa Sehun hanya tinggal bersama dengan ayahnya. Melihat Irene berada didapur rumahnya, memakai celemek yang terkadang dipakai bergantian olehnya dan sang ayah seolah menarik Sehun kepada masa lalu.

Tuk

"Argh!" ringis Sehun pelan sambil mengusap dahinya. Ketika ia mengedarkan pandangan, ia mendapati Jongin dan Krystal nyengir menggodanya.

Sial, dia ketahuan tengah memperhatikan Irene

"Ehem ehem kenapa tenggorokanku tiba-tiba saja gatal ya," Jongin meliriknya dengan senyuman mengejek yang khas. Dan itu menambah kekesalan Sehun.

Malas menjadi bulan-bulanan Jongin dan Krysal, Sehunpun memilih menaiki lantai dua menuju kekamarnya dengan Monggu digendongan. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan membiarkan Monggu bergelung didadanya.

"Hoy anak appa!" itu Jongin yang menyelinap masuk tanpa permisi kedalam kamarnya. Tanpa peduli tentang kesopanan– memangnya sejak kapan harus ada kesopanan diantara sesama teman– Jongin mengedarkan pandangan dan menjelajah isi kamar Sehun. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat foto-foto polaroid yang dipajang Sehun pada dinding kamar bagian sebelah kanan dekat meja belajarnya. "Wah, kau masih menyimpan foto-foto ini?"

"Yeahh, bukannya para sunbae menyebalkan yang memaksaku menyimpannya."

"Kami menyuruhmu menyimpan bukan memajang," jawab Jongin. "Wahh kau masih terlihat imut dan bahumu tak selebar sekarang difoto ini," ia mengambil salah satu polaroid yang menampilkan dirinya dan Sehun memegang piala kemenangan kompetisi dance.

"Aku mengalami pertumbuhan sunbae."

"Ya, berhenti memanggilku sunbae, bukan salahku jika Monggu menggonggong dan menjilatimu," jawab Jongin. Sehun mendengus mendengar itu.

"Kenapa tidak ada Irene difoto ini?" tanya Jongin heran. Jongin, Sehun, Irene dan beberapa teman mereka yang lainnya tergabung dalam tim dance sekolah mereka. Dan Jongin bisa melihat foto-foto anggota tim dance yang lainnya disana kecuali Irene.

"Menurutmu kenapa?" tanya Sehun sambil lalu.

"Ahh kau menyimpannya untuk dirimu sendiri?"

Jongin memang paling jago jika menggoda Sehun

"Hyung!"

"Hahaha akui saja."

"Aku sudah move on okay."

"Tidak seperti kenyataan dilapangan," Jongin mengedikkan bahu. "Aku disana ketika kau menatap punggungnya beberapa saat lalu," dan Sehun bertukar pandang dengan Jongin.

Dibanding dengan Minho, Jongin sedikit lebih peka dengan tindak-tanduk Sehun dan ia selalu bisa memaksa Sehun untuk lebih terbuka. Namun ini sudah agak lama sejak terakhir kali mereka mengobrol dengan tema 'curhat' semacam ini.

"Aku memiliki Baekhyun, Irene noona hanya seseorang dimasa laluku."

"Yeah, yeah, aku percaya, jadi kapan kau mengenalkan Baekhyun ini dengan kami?" tanya Jongin menarik sebuah polaroid foto Sehun dan Baekhyun. _"She's so cute, huh?"_

"Tidak hanya cute, dia sangat cantik."

"Yeahh aku tahu bagaimana seleramu Park Sehun," ia menyeringai. "Kau kan punya selera tinggi," Sehun memasang ekspresi arogan untuk itu.

"Mungkin nanti sore, bagaimana?"

"Sore?"

"Yeah, aku akan menjemputnya dikampus lalu berencana mampir ke kedai eskrim favoritnya."

"Kau yakin kami tidak akan mengganggu kencan kalian?"

"Daripada hyung dan yang lainnya terus bertanya padaku kapan akan mempertemukan kalian dengan Baekhyun."

"Tanyakan dulu padanya," saran Jongin.

"Hmm," angguk Sehun sambil mengusap kepala Monggu.

"BOYSSS LUNCH TIME!"

"Ya ampun pacarmu itu," keluh Sehun mendengar teriakan Krystal dan hanya ditanggapi Jongin dengan kekehan.

"Ayo turun," ajak Jongin dan Sehun mengekorinya masih dengan menggendong Monggu.

"Ya! Kenapa jadi aku yang menjadi baby sitter puppy mu?" Sehun itu kadang akan menjadi begitu cerewet dan _out of character_ kalau sudah bersama dengan Minho dan Jongin. Maka Jongin tak lagi heran dan hanya mengabaikannya sembari menuruni tangga lebih dulu.

o)(o

Baekhyun membuka kotak berbentuk persegi panjang berisi alat makan dan meraih tisu untuk digunakan mengelap sumpit dan sendok lalu menyodorkannya pada Chanyeol. Lelaki berusia 37 tahun itu tampak terkejut untuk sesaat lalu ia menerimanya dengan senyuman.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya," ucap Chanyeol. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka makan bersama dan Baekhyun selalu melakukan itu.

"Itu hanya sebuah kebiasaan, ahjussi."

"Kebiasaanmu dan– Sehun?" gerakan Baekhyun mengelap sendok untuk dirinya terhenti sesaat dan menatap Chanyeol sejenak lalu menggeleng pelan dengan senyuman kecil.

Jika Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman dengan membawa nama Sehun kedalam pembicaraan diantara dirinya dan Chanyeol apakah itu salah?

Situasi dan kondisi mereka saat ini membuat hal yang menyangkut tentang Sehun bahkan hanya dengan menyebut namanya saja membuat sesuatu dihati Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman. Semacam perasaan bersalah dan itu menekan sisi hatinya tiap kali nama Sehun diangkat kepermukaan oleh Chanyeol.

"Tidak," geleng Baekhyun menjawab pelan.

Chanyeol menyadari perubahaan suasana hati Baekhyun dengan cepat dan ia menaruh sendok serta sumpitnya diatas meja lalu meraih tangan Baekhyun yang telah selesai membersihkan alat makan.

"Maaf," ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seketika mendongak lalu menggeleng pelan. "Ahjussi tidak akan menyinggung– nya dalam obrolan kita, bagaimana?"

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf ahjussi."

"Ahjussi juga tidak merasa nyaman dengan itu, hanya saja bagaimanapun ia adalah– kau mengerti maksud ahjussi bukan?" dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu mari tidak menyebut– nya saat kita bersama," putus Baekhyun.

Demi kenyamanan mereka dan mengurangi rasa bersalah dihati setiap kali nama itu disebut

"Ya, Baekhyunie," angguk Chanyeol seraya meremas lembut genggamanya pada jemari Baekhyun diatas meja. Melihat itu membuat pipi Baekhyun menghangat dan kupu-kupu bermain kejar-kejaran didalam perutnya. Menggelitik namun terasa begitu menyenangkan hingga ia tak ingin perasaan seperti itu cepat berlalu. Chanyeol menyadari keberadaan rona pipi itu dan senyumannya mengembang, tak melepaskan genggaman melainkan membiarkan jempolnya mengelus punggung tangan mungil milik Baekhyun.

Bulgogi kesukaan Baekhyun datang hanya berselang lima menit kemudian dan ia tampak begitu bersemangat untuk segera menyantapnya. Namun Baekhyun mendahulukan Chanyeol dengan menaruh bulgogi tersebut diatas mangkok nasi Chanyeol juga dengan sayuran yang menjadi _side dishes._

"Hal seperti ini– " ucap Baekhyun setelah ia menaruh kimchi diatas sayur pada mangkok nasi Chanyeol dan menatap lelaki dihadapannya. " –tidak hanya kulakukan padanya."

"Hmm kau melakukan itu ketika makan bersama dirumah."

"Karena itu biasa kulakukan ketika makan bersama dengan keluargaku," jawab Baekhyun. "Aku memperhatikan bagaimana mommy akan menyendokkan lauk lalu menaruhnya diatas piring daddy. Mommy bilang itu tak hanya dilakukan pada pasangan tetapi juga pada seseorang yang lebih tua. Maka terkadang aku yang akan menggantikan mommy, menyendokkan lauk untuk daddy."

"Mendahulukan orang yang lebih tua ataupun pasanganmu daripada dirimu sendiri," angguk Chanyeol mengerti. "Kedua orang tuamu mendidikmu dengan baik, Baekhyunie."

"Kurasa begitu," angguk Baekhhyun. "Karena aku ingin seperti mommy maka aku banyak belajar darinya."

"Jadi mommy mu adalah role modelmu?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Oh ya, omong-omong ahjussi keluar dari kantor sebelum jam makan siang, apakah itu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menyumpitkan bulgogi kedalam mangkok nasinya.

"Itu bukan masalah," angguk Chanyeol.

"Kenapa pula aku bertanya?" Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala sendiri. "Ahjussi kan direktur diperusahaan ahjussi."

"Menjadi seorang direktur memiliki beberapa keuntungan dan kerugian tentu saja, tetapi selama hal itu tetap dijalankan secara seimbang maka akan memperkecil kerugian."

"Kerugian macam apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Semacam kehilangan banyak waktu untuk bersantai ketika sedang begitu banyak proyek yang harus ditangani," jawab Chanyeol.

"Lalu keuntungan?"

"Memiliki hak istimewa untuk keluar kantor kapanpun ia inginkan selama itu tidak mengganggu schedule kerjanya."

"Ahh begitu," angguk Baekhyun. "Jadi ahjussi sedang tidak sibuk sehingga bisa meluangkan waktu untuk menjemputku dan makan siang bersama?"

"Kenapa masih dipertanyakan hmm," Chanyeol gemas dan mencolek ujung hidung mancung Baekhyun. Skinship itu terang saja membuat Baekhyun memerah malu.

"Ahjussi– " cicit Baekhyun.

"Hmm?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Bertanya apa?"

"Ini mungkin agak pribadi."

"Ahjussi rasa dengan hubungan kita sekarang bukan masalah menanyakan hal yang pribadi," jawab Chanyeol bijak. "Karena kita perlu– saling mengenal, bukan begitu?" Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Ini tentang– hmm riwayat percintaan ahjussi," ujar Baekhyun mengintip Chanyeol dari sela bulu matanya. Khawatir Chanyeol akan merasa keberatan dengan pertanyaannya.

"Ah tentang itu," angguk Chanyeol. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui hmm?"

"Kapan– terakhir kali ahjussi memiliki– maksudku menjalin sebuah hubungan spesial?"

"Hmm– " Chanyeol mencoba mengingat dan pada akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Sudah lama sekali."

"Seberapa lama itu?"

"Mungkin– bisa dikatakan yang terakhir adalah ibu dari putraku," seperti persetujuan mereka sebelumnya. Keduanya memutuskan untuk tidak menyebut nama Sehun.

"Benarkah?" bola mata sipit milik Baekhyun membesar mendengarnya.

"Ya, itu hampir 20 tahunan lebih jika kuhitung dari masa sebelum kami menikah," jawab Chanyeol.

Meskipun pada kenyataannya Chanyeol dan Xiao Lu tak pernah saling menyukai dalam bentuk romantis namun Chanyeol tak mungkin menceritakan tentang itu pada Baekhyun.

"Wow," Baekhyun takjub. "Ahjussi– tidak mencoba dekat dengan seseorang ?"

"Saat ini ahjussi tengah mencobanya," jawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman kecil yang berhasil membuat semburat merah muncul dikedua _apple cheek_ Baekhyun.

"Aku serius ahjussi," dan Baekhyun merengek lucu membuat Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Ketika kau memiliki seorang bayi dalam tanggunganmu maka yang menjadi tujuan hidupmu adalah bagaimana membesarkannya dengan kasih sayang yang tak lagi lengkap namun dapat terasa sempurna baginya," ujar Chanyeol. "Ahjussi tidak sempat memikirkan hubungan romantis kala itu, ada seorang bayi yang membutuhkan perhatian ahjussi juga pendidikan yang harus ditempuh."

"Masa itu pastilah– begitu sulit untuk ahjussi," ucap Baekhyun.

"Selalu ada masa sulit didalam kehidupan manusia Baekhyunie, kita hanya perlu bersabar melewatinya dan menunggu datangnya masa bahagia."

Baekhyun pikir inilah yang membuat dirinya jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol

Ia begitu bijaksana sehingga membuat Baekhyun merasa dapat bercerita apapun padanya

Bukan berarti Sehun tidak bijaksana hanya saja rasanya berbeda

Chanyeol terasa seperti ayahnya– Kris

Perasaan nyaman yang dirasakan Baekhyun ketika bersama Sehun dan bersama dengan Chanyeol itu berbeda

"Kupikir– karena inilah aku jatuh cinta pada ahjussi," cetus Baekhyun pelan namun ucapannya itu sampai ditelinga Chanyeol. Lelaki berusia matang itu nyaris tersedak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Dan ia berdehem untuk menutupi itu.

"Ehem– Baekhyun apa kau…"

"Ini tidak berarti aku aneh atau bagaimana," Baekhyun memotong. "Tetapi kupikir hampir semua anak perempuan akan sepertiku."

"Okay, dan apakah maksudnya itu?"

"Anak perempuan cenderung akan membandingkan pasangan mereka dengan ayah mereka," jawab Baekhyun. "Karena bagi seorang anak perempuan, ayah mereka adalah pahlawan mereka. Ia menginginkan seseorang seperti si ayah untuk menjaga dan mendampinginya. Itulah yang kulihat pada ahjussi."

Jantung Chanyeol secara mengejutkan berdetak terlampau bersemangat menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Baekhyun

"Aku menemukan sosok ayahku pada ahjussi," jawab Baekhyun dengan rona merah dipipi namun senyuman membingkai bibir. _"That's the reason why– I'm fallin love with you– ahjussi."_

 _And the reason why I'm fallin love with you is– you're different with her_

o)(o

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti digerbang kampus dan Baekhyun mengenakan tas selempangnya meskipun rasanya enggan. Ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol meski hanya sekedar mengobrol seperti tadi. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan ia mendapati telapak tangan Chanyeol yang hangat menyapu puncak kepalanya dalam usapan lembut.

"Sudah sampai."

"Hu-um dan itu terasa menyebalkan."

"Masih ada hari esok."

"Tetap saja," Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau ingin ahjussi menjemputmu nanti sepulang kampus?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Sehun akan menjemputnya dan setelahnya mereka akan mampir ke kedai eskrim kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan dijemput nanti," Chanyeol mengangguk kecil setelah menyortir tatapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak memberitahukan siapa yang akan menjemputnya dan tak perlu seorang jenius untuk menebak siapa orang itu.

"Baiklah," angguk Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu aku kekampus dulu ahjussi, terima kasih untuk makan siangnya," ucap Baekhyun. "Aku– senang bisa mengobrol dengan ahjussi, mungkin kita bisa menjadwalkan _first date_ ," Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya berharap.

" _Of course_ ," dan Chanyeol menyetujuinya. Baekhyun rasanya ingin berteriak senang mendengarnya.

"Yeay, aku sayang ahjussi, cup!" setelah memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup pipi Chanyeol, yang tentu saja membuat Chanyeol terkejut, Baekhyun beranjak keluar dari dalam mobil dengan pipi yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini, memerah. Melangkah sekitar 5 tapak, ia menoleh kebelakang– pada kaca mobil yang terbuka dan melambai pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum balas melambai

Well, seperti inikah rasanya berdebar karena kasmaaran? Batinnya menyentuh dadanya lalu menuju pipi yang baru saja dikecup Baekhyun

Terakhir kali rasa kasmaran seperti ini dirasakannya pada sosok yang telah tiada– sahabatnya Baixian

Chanyeol merogoh saku dalam jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pocket watch dan membukanya. Menemukan foto masa lampaunya bersama dengan Baixian. Sosok yang begitu mirip dengan Baekhyun, layaknya saudara kembar.

"Hei Baixian, aku jatuh cinta lagi– setelah sekian lama," ucapnya seraya mengelus foto lama tersebut dan tersenyum hangat melihat senyuman Baixian lewat foto tersebut. "Ini– semacam aku yang tidak bisa _move on_ atau kau yang tak ingin melepasku bersama dengan perempuan lain, hmm?"

Karena seseorang yang membuatku jatuh cinta semacam– reinkarnasi dari dirimu

Sebanyak apapun Chanyeol bertanya, takkan ada yang dapat memberikan jawaban pasti akan pertanyaannya tersebut.

Haruskah ia bertanya pada sipenulis takdir?

o)(o

Kaca mobil Chanyeol kembali menutup tepat ketika mobil lain melintas disebelahnya dan masuk melewati gerbang kampus. Sementara mobil milik Chanyeol perlahan menjauh dari gerbang, mobil tersebut menuju kearah parkiran kampus dan terparkir dengan apik seperti mobil yang lainnya.

Hera sipemilik mobil keluar dari dalam mobil dan menyandang tas dibahunya seraya berlari kecil mengejar sahabat mungilnya yang tengah melangkah seorang diri menuju ke gedung fakultas mereka.

Grepp

Hera menyergap Baekhyun dalam rangkulan yang berhasil membuat simungil itu terkejut bukan main dan Hera hanya bisa terkekeh dengan reaksinya.

"Kau mengejutkanku Hera-ya."

"Hehehe tumben sekali Sehun sunbae tidak mengantarmu sampai kedalam kampus."

"Huh?" Baekhyun menoleh bingung.

"Aku melihat mobil Sehun sunbae didepan gerbang tadi."

Deg

Baekhyun nyengir gugup

"Y– yeah Sehun oppa buru-buru."

"Begitu," angguk Hera tidak memperpanjang.

Sehun pernah menggunakan mobil Chanyeol beberapa kali karena memang hanya ada satu mobil dirumah dan itu mobil pribadi Chanyeol. Sehun sendiri memiliki sebuah motor sport padahal Chanyeol pernah menawarkan untuk membelikan sebuah mobil. Namun Sehun lebih memilih motor sport.

Baekhyun dilanda kekhawatiran untuk sesaat ketika mengingat pertanyaan Hera sebelumnya berkaitan dengan mobil didepan gerbang.

Bagaimana jika seandainya bukan Hera yang melihat?

Ini baru hari pertama mereka menjalani hubungan namun rasanya– Baekhyun dapat merasakan kedepannya akan lebih mendebarkan dari ini. Semacam permainan _hide and seek._

Mendebarkan namun– menyenangkan

Jam dinding besar yang tergantung pada dinding _whiteboard_ menunjukkan pukul satu kurang dua puluh menit, ketika Baekhyun dan Hera memasuki kelas mereka disambut oleh ocehan salah seorang teman sekelompok mereka.

"Ucapkan terima kasih," Ia bersedekap dengan dagu diangkat tinggi setelah menaruh sebuah kotak CD bening diatas meja.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hera bingung. "Ya! Choi Yeonji apa kau memperjual belikan film dewasa huhh?" yang dituduh seketika menjitak dahi Hera gemas.

"Film dewasa apanya, itu tugas kelompok kita," jawab sigadis berkaca mata dengan bingkai persegi berwarna hitam tersebut.

" _Oh my_ _G_ _od_ ," Baekhyun baru teringat akan tugas mereka yang satu itu.

Tugas profesor Kang, dimana mereka diharuskan menulis sebuah lirik, menggubah musiknya serta menyanyikannya. Kali terakhir mereka mengerjakan tugas ini sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Mereka sudah memasuki tahap rekaman di studio musik milik kampus. Setelah itu Baekhyun melupakan tugas tersebut, begitupun dengan Hera. "Yeonji-ya apa ini sudah selesai?"

"Tentu saja sudah selesai, kalian meninggalkan pekerjaan mengedit hasil rekamannya," ia bersedekap memasang wajah pura-pura kesal. "Untung saja Yixing sunbae bertugas di studio musik hari itu dan ia membantuku mengedit hasil rekaman."

"Ey, ey, kalau begitu kau tidak harus menggerutu," Hera menggoda. Baekhyun dan Hera bukannya tidak tahu jika teman sekelompok mereka itu sudah lama naksir dengan sunbae mereka yang dikenal jenius dibidang musik tersebut.

"Benar, kau seharusnya berterima kasih Yeonji-ya karena dengan kepergianku dan Hera maka kau memiliki waktu berduaan dengan Yixing sunbae," Baekhyun turut menggoda Yeonji yang sudah kepalang memerah.

"Ya! Ya! Hentikan itu, kenapa kalian jadi menggodaku," sungutnya malu-malu.

"Hihi, gomawo Yeonji-ya sudah menyelesaikan bagian akhir tugas kelompok kita," Baekhyun memeluk dari samping.

"Pokoknya kalian harus mentraktirku."

"Tidak masalah, kami akan mentraktirmu, apakah kita harus mengajak Yixing sunbae juga?" Yeonjie semakin memerah sementara Baekhyun dan Hera bertukar tatapan dengan alis mengedik.

" _Ya!_ _K_ _eumanheee!"_

o)(o

Sehun baru saja akan mendaratkan bokongnya diatas sofa ruang keluarga ketika suara Taehyung terdengar memanggil namanya.

"Park Sehun!"

"Apalagi Kim Taehyung?"

"Tidakkah sebaiknya kau membantu Irene noona?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kenapa, bukankah itu tugasmu?"

"Ey, aku kan sudah membantu masak maka tugas mencuci piring kudelegasikan kepadamu."

"Gaya bicaramu persis politikus, sampai pakai kata 'delegasi' pula," Sehun tak jadi duduk bersantai bersama Jongin, Minho dan Krystal. Ia membawa kakinya melangkah menuju kedapur dengan tatapan saling menggoda dari teman-temannya dibelakang punggungnya.

" _Noona, gwechana_?" tanya Sehun menghampiri Irene dan meraih lap untuk mengelap piring yang sudah dicuci agar bisa ditata dilemari.

" _Gwechana_ ," sahut Irene ringan.

"Krystal noona benar-benar, bagaimana nanti jika ia dan Jongin hyung menikah," Sehun geleng kepala sendiri sambil meraih salah satu piring bersih dan mengelapnya.

"Hanya ada dua kemungkinan, Krystal akan belajar untuk memasak dan mengurus rumah atau ia akan menyewa jasa asisten rumah tangga," jawab Irene lugas.

"Noona benar," angguk Sehun.

"Omong-omong gadismu sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Irene ingin tau sambil menyabuni piring.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya, apa dia baik dalam urusan dapur seperti ini?"

"Ya, dia sangat baik," jawab Sehun. "Dia pandai memasak dan tidak melukai jarinya saat mengiris ataupun memotong. Ia juga telaten ketika membersihkan kekacauan didapur serta ruang makan seperti ini," kekeh Sehun membayangkan kekasih mungilnya tersebut.

"Itu melegakan," jawab Irene. "Dengan begitu kau tidak akan kekurangan apapun ketika kalian menikah kelak."

"Noona pikir aku akan menikah dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun.

"Bagaimana menurutmu sendiri?" Irene membalikan pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja aku berpikir untuk menjadikan Baekhyun wanitaku secara legal dimasa depan, milikku seutuhnya," Irene tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah dewasa hm," ucapnya. "Kau ingat dulu, saat kita masih berpacaran kau selalu saja kikuk jika ada yang mengatakan 'aigoo aku membayangkan bagaimana nanti anak Sehun dan Irene noona' dan kau akan menggaruk tengkukmu kikuk karena malu. Tapi lihat sekarang, kau dengan tegas dan penuh percaya diri mengatakan akan menjadikan Baekhyun wanita milikmu seutuhnya."

"Saat itu kita masih remaja noona," jawab Sehun. "Pikiranku masih berkutat diantara sekolah, kompetisi dance dan debat bahasa Jepang. Seiring pertambahan usiaku, pikiranku pun ikut berkembang dan aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang menurutku dapat kujadikan sosok pendamping dimasa depan."

"Kau bermaksud mengatakan bahwa aku tidak dapat dijadikan pendamping untuk masa depan?" tembak Irene membuat Sehun nyaris menjatuhkan piring yang tengah di lap olehnya.

"Uhukk!"

Bukan Sehun

Melainkan Minho yang memasuki dapur dan nyengir dengan memperlihatkan giginya seraya berjalan menghampiri kulkas.

" _I'm invisible_ , lanjutkan saja," Sehun memutar bola mata sementara Irene hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak heran dengan tingkah teman seangkatannya tersebut.

Tetapi Sehun sepertinya harus mengucapkan terima kasih atas interupsi dari Minho karena ia pribadi merasa canggung dengan pertanyaan Irene barusan.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," Irene meliriknya kembali menyabuni piring. "Aku hanya bertanya, okay."

"Ng– ya– sunbae."

"Nah kau mulai," Irene tidak habis pikir. Itu semacam otomatis dilakukan oleh Sehun setiap kali seniornya membuat ia tidak nyaman atau kesal maka panggilan 'hyung' atau 'noona' akan berganti menjadi sunbae. "Sudah sana panggil Taehyung."

"Eh?"

"Panggil saja bilang dipanggil olehku," Irene berkeras.

"Ba– iklah sun– " Irene membesarkan diameter matanya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Noona– maksudku noona hehehe. Ya! Kim Taehyung kau dipanggil Irene noona," Sehun menaruh kain lap diatas meja dan melangkah meninggalkan dapur sementara Taehyung malas-malasan memasuki dapur.

"Hoy, kenapa malah digantikan Taehyung?" tanya Minho.

"Menurutmu kenapa hyung?"

"Hehehe apa aku mengganggu?"

"Cckk jangan berpikir terlalu jauh."

"Memangnya menurutmu apa yang Minho pikirkan?" tanya Krystal pula memancing.

"Aigoo kalian sama saja, dasar kakak beradik menyebalkan," Sehun melemparkan bantal sofa kearah Minho namun Minho berhasil menangkapnya dan terbahak.

"Aigoo Hunnie-ya, sini sama hyung saja," Jongin menarik leher Sehun agar bersender pada bahunya bermaksud ikut menggoda.

"YA!"

Dan ruang keluarga itu seketika diisi dengan tawa dari Jongin, Krystal dan Minho. Sehun tetaplah sibungsu diantara mereka. Jika kau mengenalinya lebih jauh maka kau bisa menemukan sisi kekanakan pada diri pemiliki wide shoulder tersebut.

"Karena kalian menyebalkan mulai sekarang aku akan memanggil kalian sunbae, semua, tanpa terkecuali."

"Hun Hunie merajuk," Krystal mencolek dagu Sehun turut menggoda yang lebih muda.

"Sunbae pacarmu genit."

"Genit padamu tidak akan menimbulkan kecemburuan,"

"Sialan," umpatnya.

"Omong-omong Sehun akan mengajak kita untuk menemaninya kencan," Jongin meliriknya dan menyeringai kecil. Sehun merasa terkhianati dengan seringai itu. Dan seketika ia merasa menyesal menawarkan untuk ikut serta dalam acara makan eskrim di kedai eskrim favorit Baekhyun.

o)(o

Sehun duduk diatas motornya menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun setelah kurang lebih 5 menit berlalu sejak ia mengirimkan pesan singkat bahwa ia sudah tiba dikampus dan menunggu dihalaman parkir. Dan sosok mungil itu muncul 8 menit setelah Sehun menghabiskan waktunya untuk memeriksa chat group yang ribut membicarakan tentang acara kumpul dikedai eskrim untuk bertemu Baekhyun.

 **Minho Choi**

We're going to hangout with Baekhyun, guyss

Wohooo!

 **Kibum Kim**

Reallyy? OMG

Ya! Park Sehun kenapa aku tidak diajak

 **Krysie Jung**

Karena kau terlalu berlalu berisik Kibumiee :P

 **Sin-Bee**

Kami tidak diajakkkk, menyebalkann

Aku kan mau juga ketemu Baekhyunieee–nya Sehun sunbae :P

 **Oh-Hayoung**

Na do na do

 **Kuma Kasshoku**

Don't envy, guys :P

 **Taehyung Kim**

We'll meet Baekhyunie and get free ice cream

Wooppieee

 **Sehun Park**

WTH -_-

Chat group khusus untuk alumni klub bahasa Jepang seketika ricuh begitu Minho mengatakan bahwa mereka akan makan eskrim bersama dengan Baekhyun. Hanya sekedar makan eskrim dan Baekhyun bahkan bukan seorang idol atau anak presiden. Gadis mungil itu hanya kekasihnya.

 **Hye-Jong**

Sehun-ah mintakan tanda tangan Kris Wu ahjussi ya hehehe

Beliau penulis favoritku :P

Well, Sehun melupakan fakta bahwa Baekhyun adalah anak Kris Wu– seorang penulis terkenal yang karyanya sudah diterjemahkan kedalam berbagai bahasa.

"Oppa," sapa Baekhyun sambil berlari kecil membuat kunciran rambutnya bergoyang. Sehun terkekeh pelan dan menarik Baekhyun kedalam rangkulannya begitu kekasihnya itu sudah berada dalam jarak jangkau.

"Aigoo~ kau tampak sangat ceria sore ini," Baekhyun memeluk pinggang belakang Sehun dan menyematkan cengiran kecil.

"Tentu saja, oppa dan eskrim adalah kombinasi menyenangkan untuk menghilangkan kepenatan selepas kuliah," sahutnya.

"Omong-omong ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan tentang rencana kita mampir ke kedai eskrim," Baekhyun memberikan ekspresi bertanya.

"Apa itu, jangan bilang kalau kita tidak jadi kesana," tebak Baekhyun dan bibir bawahnya menjebik kecewa. "Oppaaa~" ditambah sebuah rengekan yang selalu berhasil membuat Sehun gemas bukan main.

"Kita akan tetap ke kedai eskrim chagiya," ucap Sehun. "Hanya saja– beberapa sunbe akan ikut bergabung dengan kita termasuk dengan Taehyung, kau ingat Taehyung bukan?" sipit Baekhyun membesar terkejut namun ia menganggukkan kepala atas pertanyaan Sehun.

"Benarkah, kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?"

"Mereka selalu ribut bertanya kapan aku akan mengenalkan dirimu pada mereka," jawab Sehun. "Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman?"

"Ngg– semacam canggung hehe– karena bagaimanapun aku mungkin hanya mengenal Taehyung sunbae karena ia seangkatan dengan Sehun oppa, sementara yang lainnya aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Mereka semua alumni sekolah kita, mungkin akan sedikit usil dan mengambil kesempatan untuk menggodamu tetapi kujamin mereka itu adalah orang yang baik dan menyenangkan."

"Aku tidak mengatakan mereka buruk okay, oppa," Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Sehun. "Yeahh hanya canggung tapi baiklah, mari bertemu dengan mereka," Sehun mencuri sebuah ciuman dipipi kanan Baekhyun sebelum memakaikan helm pada kekasihnya tersebut.

Dalam diam Baekhyn memperhatikan ketelatenan Sehun memasangkan helm dan menekan penguncinya agar terkunci dengan benar. Sehun selalu begitu perhatian pada Baekhyun bahkan dalam hal terkecil. Contohnya saat ini, memakaikan helm dan menyampirkan jaket denim yang dikenakannya pada Baekhyun yang tidak mengenakan jaket.

"Nah, _are you ready princess_?" tanya Sehun begitu Baekhyun sudah duduk dibangku belakang motornya.

"Yepp."

" _No, no_ , kau melupakan sesuatu."

"Hah?" Baekhyun tampak bingung. "Apa?" Sehun menoleh kebelakang untuk memberikan tatapan lembut dan menarik kedua lengan Baekhyun, melingkarkannya disekeliling pinggangnya.

"Kau lupa untuk memeluk pinggang oppa chagiya, hehe," cengiran kecil Sehun masih mampu menimbulkan semburat pada kedua belah pipinya.

Telah Baekhyun katakan sebelumnya bukan. Perasaan milik Sehun yang dititipkan dihatinya masih ada, hanya saja tak lagi utuh.

Baekhyun memajukan sedikit tubuhnya untuk menyesuaikan sehingga ia bisa melingkarkan kedua lengannya dengan nyaman pada pinggang Sehun dan menundukkan kepalanya bersandar pada punggung Sehun meskipun terhalang oleh kaca helm.

 _Sehunie oppa, I'm still loving you_

To be Continued

 **KEPO :**

Kalau menurut lirik lagu – entah lagu siapa – Selingkuh itu Indah meskipun Salah tapi saya yakin sebagian reader mendukung perselingkuhan Ahjussi dan Dek Sunshine wkksss

Ini hampir sebulan jika saya update di tanggal 19 nanti hehehe saya ngerjain Yuanfen disela-sela rutinitas normal life saya dan juga disela-sela ngerjain Willy and Uncles. Saya masih akan memprioritaskan penyelesaian Willy and Uncles namun tentunya tidak akan mengabaikan Yuanfen. Seriously, Willy dan Yuanfen memiliki tipe cerita yang berbeda. Terima kasih untuk reader yang dapat memaklumi keputusan saya untuk meng 'slow update' kan Yuanfen.

Jika reader memfollow akun IG RedApplee884 mungkin reader sempat melihat postingan saya tentang review 'guest' yang manis asem asin dikotak review. Nah yang saya ingin katakan adalah, bukan kesalahan saya atas pemilihan cast yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginan pembaca. Tetapi kesalahan pembaca 'guest' yang nekat membaca padahal mengetahui bahwa akan ada pairing yang tidak disukai. Kalau tahu main api punya resiko akan terbakar kenapa tetap nekat, istilahnya gitu. So, pembaca yang pintar mengerti bagaimana ia menempatkan dirinya okay. Ini hanya fanfiksi, okay, Baper boleh tapi jangan lampiaskan kebaperan kamu 'guest' dengan mengeluarkan kata-kata buruk dikotak review. Itu mengganggu saya dan juga pembaca lainnya.

By the way untuk support melalui review, follow serta favorite, thank u so much reader-nim.

See u and don't forget to leave ur review ^^

 **RedApplee**


	13. Chapter 13

**SO!**

 **Read it if u Like it**

 **Leave it if u don't Like it**

 **Be Smart and Be Wise My Lovely Reader**

 **Happy Reading**

 **o)(o**

 _ **Jaesan High School, 2013**_

 _Five_

 _Six_

 _Seven_

 _Eight_

 _Suara tepukan tangan serentak terdengar menggema dilapangan basket indoor dimana tim cheerleader_ _s_ _sedang melakukan latihan rutin mereka. Tiga hari lagi Jaesan HS akan menghadapi turnamen basket melawan sekolah tetangga mereka yakni Hanrim HS. Ini adalah babak final yang akan menentukan siapa pemenang musim ini._

 _Semalam lapangan basket indoor ini dipakai untuk berlatih tim basket kebanggaan Jaesan dan hari ini giliran tim cheerleader_ _s_ _yang menggunakan untuk berlatih gerakan untuk opening turnamen. Seorang gadis berseragam cheerleader_ _s_ _perpaduan antara merah dan emas dengan lambang elang– yakni maskot tim Jaesan berdiri dibagian depan memberikan aba-aba dengan suara kencang untuk mengarahkan gerakan dan yel-yel timnya._

 _Bae Joohyun atau Irene_ _– itulah namanya_

 _Kapten_ _c_ _heerleader_ _s_

 _Sekretaris organisasi kesiswaan_

 _Sekretaris klub_ _b_ _ahasa Jepang_

 _Primadona Jaesan HS_

 _Dan yang terakhir– kekasih Park Sehun_

 _Sosok lelaki yang sejak 5 menit lalu menyambangi lapangan indoor basket setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan pada klub tari._

 _Musik terdengar dan anggota tim cheerleader_ _s_ _memulai aksi mereka dengan melakukan atraksi akrobatik. Sehun berdecak kagum bagaimana para anggota tim cheerleader_ _s_ _memiliki kemampuan gymnastic yang baik– termasuk kekasihnya Irene._

 _Saat Irene berdiri dipuncak piramid dengan tangan dikedua pinggang langsingnya meneriakkan nama tim mereka, lalu dijatuhkan kebawah sontak membuat Sehun menahan nafas._

 _Hup_

 _Dan dua orang anggota tim lelaki telah siap menangkapnya, meskipun begitu tetap saja membuat Sehun merasa khawatir._

" _Kerja bagus tim, besok sore kita latihan lagi setelah tim basket menyelesaikan latihan mereka."_

" _Yes captain!"_

 _Irene meraih handuk kecil berwarna violet miliknya dan menerima sodoran minuman isotonik melewati bahunya. Ketika ia menoleh, senyuman Sehun menyambutnya dengan manis._

" _Sehun."_

" _Great job, noona," ucap Sehun. "Kau membuatku nyaris tak bernafas ketika menjatuhkan diri dari puncak piramid," Irene terkekeh seraya memutar tutup botol untuk segera melegakan tenggorokannya dan menggantikan cairan tubuhnya yang hilang karena latihan._

" _Ini bukan pengalaman pertamamu melihatku bersama tim cheerleader_ _s_ _Sehun."_

" _Aku tahu, tetapi tetap saja," Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Omong-omong tidak lupa dengan janji kita hari ini kan?" Irene memutar bola matanya namun tertawa kecil._

" _Ini agak lucu, kau tahu," ia masih tertawa kecil._

" _Lucu bagaimana, noona," Sehun menatap bingung._

" _Well, kau ingin memperkenalkan aku pada kedua sahabatmu, sahabatmu Park Sehun," tekan Irene pada lelaki yang telah dipacarinya selama tiga hari itu._

" _Apa itu aneh?"_

" _Tentu saja aneh karena aku mengenal mereka," sahut Irene. "Mereka teman sekelasku, Choi Minho dan Kim Jongin," Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah._

" _Yeahh ini– agar terkesan lebih resmi saja noona," ucap Sehun. "Apa– itu terlihat sangat aneh noona?" Irene kembali tertawa kecil lalu mengusuk poni Sehun gemas._

 _She loves a cute guy_

" _Tidak, ayo kita temui sahabat-sahabatmu," Irene meraih tas ranselnya. "Kau keberatan aku mengenakan seragam cheerleadersku, aku malas menggantinya." Sehun menggeleng, tidak ada yang salah dengan seragam Irene karena itu tidak terbuka kecuali bagian roknya yang memang berada diatas lutut. Lalu Sehun membuka jaketnya dan memasangkan disekeliling pinggang Irene._

" _Nah beres, ayo noona,"_ _dengan_ _saling bergenggaman tangan sepasang sejoli remaja itu meninggalkan lapangan basket._

 _o)(o_

 _Jongin sedang menyedot bola-bola tapioka dengan minuman berperisa matcha latte ketika matanya menangka_ _p_ _siluet sepasang sejoli remaja memasuki kedai bubble tea langganan Sehun– tempat janjian mereka._

" _Mereka bergandengan tangan," cetus Jongin lalu terkekeh pelan. Minho mengikuti arah pandangan Jongin dan ikut mengulum senyum._

 _Duh, maknae mereka yang biasanya menggenggam tali ransel kini sudah berganti menggenggam jemari seorang gadis– kekasihnya._

" _Ya!_ _M_ _aknae!" Minho dan kehebohan suaranya dimana-dimana. Ia melambai kearah Sehun dan Irene yang sedang memesan pada counter kasir._

" _Annyeong chingu!" sapa Irene dengan kekehan kecil. Jongin dan Minho ikut terkekeh pula seperti Irene. Merasa lucu dengan niat Sehun memperkenalkan mereka padahal mereka sudah saling mengenal._

" _Jangan tertawa kau beruang menyebalkan!" rutuk Sehun yang melihat Jongin tengah mengulum bibir ketika ia muncul ._

" _Aku kenapa, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa Hunnie-ya."_

" _Eishh!" Sehun menggerutu. "Ehem– well aku tahu hyungdeul sudah mengenal Irene noona, tetapi kurasa tidak salah mengenalkan dirinya secara official sebagai kekasihku," Irene menatap Sehun lalu beralih pada dua teman sekelasnya._

" _Jadi, apa aku harus mengatakan 'annyeong haseo Bae_ _Joohyun_ _imnida_ _, kalian bisa memanggilku Irene_ _, aku adalah kekasih Sehun dan senang bertemu dengan kalian Minho-ssi, Jongin-ssi' hmm?" dan tawa Jongin serta Minho meledak. Sementara Sehun memasang wajah kesal, Irene menariknya untuk duduk dan mengusuk belakang kepalanya dengan senyuman gemas._

" _Noona, kau malah membuatku menjadi bahan tertawaan dua orang menyebalkan ini," sungutnya._

" _Aih kyeopta, uri Hun Hunie."_

" _Uri Hun Hunie," beo Minho._

" _Okay– ehem ehem," Jongin berdehem sebentar memasang mode serius. "Well, selamat untuk hubungan 3 hari kalian, aku turut senang."_

" _Turut senang," dengus Sehun._

" _Ya! Maknae kau ini," Minho menepuk punggung tangan Sehun. "Masih saja salah paham pada Jongin. Ia melakukan itu supaya kau lebih berani mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Irene."_

" _Kena– ahh aku mengerti sekarang," Irene menganggukkan kepalanya. "Duh bocah imut kekasihku ini cemburu hmm."_

" _Aku bukan bocah," Sehun tidak terima._

" _Aihh kyeopta."_

" _Aihh kyeopta," lagi Minho membeo._

" _YA!" dan Sehun tidak pernah memiliki batas kesopanan jika itu bersama dengan Jongin dan Minho._

o)(o

 **R** ed **A** pplee

present

 **YUANFEN**

o)(o

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xiao Lu – Song Qian – Jay Chou**

 **Kim Jongin** **-** **Choi Minho** **-** **Bae Irene**

 **Kim Taehyung** **-** **Krystal Jung**

 **Jung Jaehyun – Lee Taeyong – Lee Junki**

o)(o

 **Genre : Drama, Romance with a little bit Family**

 **Length : Multi-Chapter**

 **Warning : Genderswitch and Typoss**

o)(o

\- **First Date -**

 **Creamy Cafe**

Taehyung menikmati _choco banana ice cream_ miliknya sambil mendengar celotehan Minho tentang dunia perkulihan yang dijalaninya di Jepang. Sementara Krystal dan Jongin menjadi pendengar dan beberapa kali menimpali omongan Minho. Sedang Irena tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya dan ketika Krystal dengan usilnya mengintip ia berseru untuk menggoda Irene.

"Ooops yang sedang berkirim pesan dengan kekasih," Irene memutar bola matanya ketika kini dirinya menjadi bahan ledekan Krystal– si usil.

"Omong-omong entah kenapa aku teringat kejadian ketika Sehun memperkenalkan Irene secara resmi pada kita sebagai pacarnya," cetus Minho.

"Uhuk-uhuk," Jongin tersedak. Dan ia menunjuk Minho dengan telunjuknya karena kejadian itu sangatlah konyol untuk diingat.

"Jangan sampai ia melihat reaksimu sampai sebegitunya, Jong," kekeh Minho.

"Jangan sampai kalian terutama kau– Irene menunjuk Minho tepat dihidung– dan lau Jongin bermulut besar dengan mengumbar cerita masa lalu, bagaimanapun Sehun akan datang bersama kekasihnya."

"Oww uri Irene sangat perhatian," Krystal kembali menggoda.

"Kim Jongin tolong tertibkan kekasih usilmu ini," Krystal menjebikkan bibir.

"Minho pukul dia untukku!"

"Kenapa aku, suruh pacarmu."

"Jongin tidak akan mau melakukannya."

"Aku anti kekerasan pada perempuan."

"Memangnya aku terlihat seorang pelaku kekerasan pada perempuan?" sengit Minho yang membuahkan tawa Irene dan Taehyung.

"Oh! Itu Sehun," Taehyung berseru pelan menganggukkan dagu kearah etalase kaca dimana ia melihat Sehun memarkirkan motornya lalu seorang gadis memakai jaket kebesaran turun dari jok belakang motor sportnya.

" _Oh my_ _G_ _od, she's so cute,"_ kekeh Krystal ketika melihat penampilan Baekhyun. _"It must be Sehun's jacket_ , gosh kenapa maknae kita sweet sekali."

"Memangnya Jongin tidak sweet pada noona?" tanya Taehyung polos menoleh pada Irene. Jongin menggeplak belakang kepala Taehyung dan itu membuat hoobaenya itu meringis kecil.

"Ya ampun, dimana Sehun menemukan gadis sebegitunya mungilnya," mata Minho yang serupa keroro itu semakin membesar.

"Oh, dia tidak menggenggam tangannya," celetuk Irene– semacam teringat dahulu Sehun menggenggam tangannya ketika menemui kedua sahabatnya.

"Ehem..ehemm!" Minho dan Taehyung kompak berdehem.

"Dia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Baekhyun," itu Jongin yang memperhatikan lebih detail daripada mereka.

"Itulah kenapa Jongin disebut kembaran Sehun," celetuk Minho.

Sehun menghampiri meja mereka dengan lengan masih berada dipinggang Baekhyun. Baekhyun gugup tetapi ia tetap memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada senior Jaesan yang juga adalah sahabat Sehun.

"Lama menunggu?"

"Lumayan, kau tidak lihat Kai sunbae bahkan sudah menghabiskan es krimnya," jawab Taehyung disahuti lengosan dari Sehun.

"Dia memang maniak es krim," cibir Sehun. "Well, perkenalkan ini Baekhyun, kekasihku," Baekhyun menoleh kearah Sehun sejurus sebelum kembali memandang pada senior yang tampak memandangnya dengan penasaran.

Baekhyun merasakan perutnya melilit dikarenakan gugup, mengapa ini terasa seperti dirinya tengah berada didepan kelas. Dihadapkan pada sekumpulan mata yang menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu dan penasaran.

" _An–nnyeong haseo_ aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, salam kenal sunbaenim-deul."

"Aigoo dimana Sehun menemukan gadis imut bersuara merdu sepertimu hmm," Minho telah lebih dulu buka suara dengan kalimat menggoda pacar sahabatnya itu. "Jangan gugup begitu, aku Choi Minho dan kau bisa memanggilku dengan Minho oppa."

"Duduklah dulu," Jongin menarik kursi kosong disebelahnya untuk Baekhyun yang kebetulan berdiri tepat disebelah dirinya yang sedang duduk.

Srett

Namun dengan pelan Sehun merubah posisi dengan memberikan Baekhyun kursi kosong disebelah Taehyung.

"Aigoo! Defensif sekali," goda Krystal pula. "Hai Baekhyun aku Krystal Jung, senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan baby candy Park Sehun."

"Baby candy, noona nama aneh apa itu."

" _It's cute nick name_ , seperti Baekhyunie," Baekhyun tersenyum canggung.

"Senang juga berkenalan dengan Krystal sunbae."

"Panggil saja Krystal eonni biar lebih akrab."

"Ya, Krystal eonnie."

"Hai hoobae mungil, masih mengingatku bukan?" Baekhyun menoleh kesamping kirinya untuk mendapati Taehyung menaik turunkan alisnya pada Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung apa-apaan itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa oppa," Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja aku mengingat sunbae, sunbae adalah anggota tim debat bahasa Jepang."

"Kau benar," angguk Taehyung seolah Baekhyun baru saja menjawab sebuah kuis berhadiah darinya.

"Hai Baekhyun, aku Bae Irene," Baekhyun tercenung sesaat ketika wanita berambut panjang itu tersenyum ramah setelah menyebutkan namanya.

Bae Irene

Well, ia mengetahui nama itu, dari gosip mulut kemulut teman-temannya saat masih menjadi murid Jaesan dulu.

 _Baekhyun tengah mengamati foto-foto polaroid yang ditempelkan disebuah papan stereofoam pada dinding ruang organisasi. Disana dipajang foto-foto dari para pengurus terdahulu serta beragam kegiatan yang pernah dilaksanakn sekolah._

" _Oh bukankah ini Sehun sunbae," Baekhyun menajamkan penglihatannya pada sebuah polaroid yang ditunjuk Chaeyong._

" _Iya, itu Sehun oppa," angguk Baekhyun mengkonfirmasi._

" _Ahh– jadi ini Irene sunbae," Baekhyun menoleh pada Chaeyong dengan tatapan bertanya apa maksud Chaeyong dengan 'ahh jadi ini Irene sunbae' itu._

" _Dia senior kita terdahulu, iya kan?" Baekhyun memulai._

" _Ya, senior kita terdahulu."_

" _Lalu apa maksudmu dengan 'ahh jadi ini Irene sunbae' itu Chaeyong-ah?" Chaeyong menggigit bibirnya. Tampak ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Park Chaeyong?"_

" _Okay, okay, yang kudengar dari gosip dan rumor para senior kalau Sehun sunbae itu dulu berpacaran dengan primadona Jaesan– dan itu adalah Bae Irene sunbaenim."_

Terakhir kali Baekhyun melihat sosok itu lewat polaroid yang tak lagi berwarna cerah namun samar ia dapat mengingat bagaimana wajah berkulit putih dengan senyuman manis itu sama dengan wujud perempuan dihadapannya kini.

" _Annyeong haseo, Irene sunbae_ ," sahut Baekhyun sopan.

Bagaimana Baekhyun harus mengatakan?

Ia menghela nafas pelan semacam merasa– dicurangi

Sehun tidak mengatakan kalau mantan kekasihnya– Bae Irene– juga berada disana untuk mengenal Baekhyun secara resmi.

Dia bahkan terlihat lebih cantik dari pada difoto yang terakhir kali Baekhyun lihat– katakanlah Baekhyun kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya. Dan moodnya menjadi turun sekian puluh persen nyaris mencapai titik terbawah. Tetapi ia tak bisa merusak suasana dan mencoba mempertahankan senyuman manis meskipun agak kaku dibibirnya.

"Baekhyun belum memesan es krim, bagaimana jika aku menemanimu sekalian aku akan menambah es krim juga," tawar Jongin.

"Sunbae bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri," celetuk Taehyung.

"Naluri tukang serobotmu belum hilang ya sunbae," sindir Sehun. Jongin menanggapinya dengan kekehan, tidak mengambil hati dengan Sehun yang masih mengungkit kesalahpahaman dimasa lalu.

"Eung, baiklah," angguk Baekhyun.

Ia tidak terlalu berselera lagi untuk menyantap es krim sejak beberapa detik yang lalu namun tampaknya berada agak jauh dari ruang gerak dimana mantan kekasih Sehun berada adalah ide yang baik.

"Kau yakin, chagi?" tanya Sehun. "Dia ini– agak berbahaya." Baekhyun mendengus pelan– inginnya mengomeli Sehun karena tidak mengatakan mengenai kehadiran mantanya. Tetapi ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan ketidaksenangan itu didepan sahabat-sahabat Sehun.

"Kenapa harus tidak yakin oppa, kami hanya akan mengambil es krim di _i_ _ce cream_ _b_ _ar_ ," Sehun akhirnya hanya mengangguk namun matanya tak melepaskan punggung Baekhyun yang perlahan menjauh bersama Kai menuju _i_ _ce_ _c_ _ream_ _b_ _ar_.

"Ya! Kau bisa melubangi punggung Baekhyun dengan tatapanmu itu Park Sehun!" sergah Minho.

"Posesif sekali," celetuk Irene.

"Ehem– kenapa tenggorokanku gatal," Taehyung berdehem.

"Mungkin kau bisa merasakan _jealousy_ virus disekitarmu, Taehyung-ah," dan Minho, Taehyung serta Krystal tak dapat menahan ledakan tawa mereka. Sementara Sehun tak ambil peduli ketika dirinya kembali menjadi bahan ledekan. Matanya terarah kembali pada dua punggung yang membelakangi meja mereka.

"Tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu Sehun-ah, kau tahu bukan kalau Jongin hanya mencoba untuk memprovokasi dirimu dulu," Minho kembali buka suara. "Karena jika tidak, maka kau tidak akan mengambil langkah untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Irene."

"Sudahlah hyung," Sehun menatap Minho sejurus lalu beralih pada Irene pula sesaat. "Mari hentikan pembicaraan tentang masa lalu itu mulai sekarang, bagaimanapun aku telah menggenggam masa depanku, Baekhyun."

"Aku sudah memperingati, okay," Irene mengedikkan bahu melirik Minho.

 **Sementara itu di** _ **i**_ _ **ce**_ _ **c**_ _ **ream**_ _ **b**_ _ **ar**_

Creamy Cafe adalah salah satu cafe yang menyediakan varian es krim dan ini adalah tempat _nongkrong_ favorit Baekhyun. Karena memang gadis mungil itu sangat menggilai es krim.

"Jadi, sunbae juga sangat menyukai es krim" tanya Baekhyun dengan sopan yang mana berhasil meluncurkan tawa dari sosok disebelahnya.

"Kau sopan sekali," sahut Jongin. "Tidak masalah dengan menyebutku maniak es krim, kekasihmu itu sedang sangat sensitif."

"Masa sunbae?"

 _Mungkin karena seseorang_ batin Baekhyun

"Hanya panggil aku Jongin oppa, itu terdengar lebih akrab dan manis," ucap Jongin mengambil salah satu _sc_ _o_ _op_ es krim.

Creamy Cafe memberikan keleluasaan bagi pengunjungnya untuk memilih dan mengambil sendiri varian es krim yang mereka inginkan berikut dengan topingnya. Itulah yang membuat pelanggan merasa nyaman karena dapat memilih sesuai dengan selera.

"Kau mau es krim apa, Baekhyun?"

"Eh, oppa duluan saja."

"Tidak apa-apa, oppa akan mengambilkan untukmu, _ladies always first_."

"Bersikap layaknya _gentlement_ ," kerling Baekhyun lalu mereka terkekeh seperti teman laman. Jongin itu tipe yang supel dan mudah bergaul meskipun kelihatannya ia tidak terlalu banyak bicara.

"Aku mau strawberry saja oppa."

"Hanya strwaberry?"

"Ya, aku sangat suka strawberry."

"Okay," Jongin mengangguk lalu menyekop es krim strawberry menggunakan _sco_ _o_ _p_ es krim dan menaruhnya didalam cup berukuran _large_ yang berada ditangannya.

"Sehun oppa pernah bercerita kalau Jongin oppa dan Minho oppa adalah sahabatnya."

"Dia berkata begitu?"

"Iya, namun kalian kehilangan kontak selama setahun ini."

"Ya dan itu karena si maknae merajuk pada hyungdeul-nya."

"Merajuk bagaimana oppa?"

"Dia merajuk karena aku dan Minho memilih untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Jepang, itu artinya ia akan ditinggal sendiri di Korea untuk melewati tahun terakhirnya di Jaesan."

"Sehun oppa sampai seperti itu?"

"Ya, dia memblokir nomorku dan Minho," manik sipit Baekhyun membola mendengarkan penuturan Jongin. "Minho mengatakan bahwa ia bisa menyusul kami setahun kemudian namun Sehun menolaknya karena ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Seoul. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan appanya seorang diri disini."

"Ia menolak demi– appanya."

"Ya, Sehun sangat menyayangi ahjussi dan setiap anak sudah sepantasnya menyayangi orang tuanya," Jongin berujar. "Kau tampaknya tertarik mendengar cerita mengenai Sehun dari sudut pandang orang ketiga hmm?" Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya dengan ujung telunjuk. Jongin menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun.

"Aku– tidak pernah mengetahui tentang Sehun oppa dari orang lain, karena Jongin oppa sahabatnya kupikir– yeahh aku..." ucapan Baekhyun menggantung.

"Aku akan menceritakannya tetapi tidak hari ini, okay."

Setelah memastikan cup tersebut telah terisi penuh dengan es krim strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun, ia menggunakan _tongs_ untuk mengambil potongan strawberry sebagai toping es krim milik Baekhyun. "Ini untukmu."

"Terima kasih oppa," Baekhyun tidak beranjak melainkan menunggu Jongin menyendok es krim miliknya dan lelaki itu mengambil cup miliknya pula. "Oppa berjanji akan menceritakanya lain waktu padaku?"

"Tentu," angguk Jongin. "Oppa akan membayarnya, jadi kembalilah kekursi sebelum pacarmu melubangi punggung oppa," kekeh Jongin lagi.

Baekhyun ikut terkekeh dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Jongin sebelum melangkah kembali menuju ke kursinya.

"Sudah?"

"Hu-um, Jongin oppa sedang membayarnya."

"Kenapa lama sekali hmm?"

"Kami mengobrol sebentar."

"Jangan sebutkan _kami_ chagiya, karena _kami_ itu hanya milik kita," Baekhyun mengerutkan hidungnya lucu untuk menahan senyuman. Ia khawatir pipinya akan memerah karena ucapan Sehun.

Lihat, meski hatinya terbagi namun Sehun masih memberikan dampak _merah muda_ padanya.

"Kau memesan rasa strawberry?"

"Hum-um kesukaanku," cicitnya dan itu membuat Sehun gemas lalu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk berbisik.

"Malu hmm?"

"Oppa sering meledekku memiliki selera bocah."

"Kau memang masih bocah chagiya," untuk sesaat kedua sejoli itu semacam terhanyut dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Sementara beberapa pasang mata disana saling melirik melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Nah Baekhyun, ini es krim milikmu," Jongin menyodorkan es krim milik Baekhyun.

"Gomawo oppa."

Apapun yang berkaitan dengan strawberry selalu ampuh untuk mengembalikan mood Baekhyun yang sempat memburuk beberapa saat lalu. Keberadaan Baekhyun diantara Sehun dan sahabat-sahabatnya terang membuat mereka seolah disodorkan pada sesuatu yang baru. Maka tak heran jika mata mereka tak henti untuk memperhatikan tingkah polah Baekhyun. Ini semacam sebuah mainan baru dan mereka sangat penasaran ingin mengetahui bagaimana cara memainkannya.

"Baekhyun," itu Minho yang memanggil membuat Baekhyun mendongak untuk balas menatap mata keroro Minho. "Kau berada di departemen apa dulu di Jaesan?"

"Aku berada di _departemen_ _t_ _of practical music_ , oppa."

"Wah, bukankah sekarang kau juga mengambil jurusan seni musik di Cheongchun?" tanya Taehyung pula.

"Iya sunbae," angguk Baekhyun.

"Kau begitu tertarik dengan seni musik, Baekhyun?" Irene membuka suara. Baekhyun agak terkejut dia dua detik awal namun ia memberikan anggukan.

"Ya sunbae, seni semacam sudah mendarah daging dikeluargaku," jawab Baekhyun. "Meskipun pekerjaan mommy dan daddy tidak berkaitan dengan seni musik tetapi mereka sangat mencintai musik. Mendiang grandpa dari daddy dulunya seorang konduktor sebuah orchestra di California. Grandpa dan orkestra miliknya tak pernah absen menjadi musik pengiring dalam pagelaran musik besar serta pertunjukan _broadway_ ," cerita Baekhyun.

"Wahh, apakah kau sudah pernah menonton pertunjukan _broadway_?" tanya Krystal pula.

"Sudah, dulu saat masih tinggal di California eonni."

"Heum, kau memanggil Krystal eonni tetapi memanggilku sunbae," celetuk Irene."Semacam memiliki kecendrungan seperti Sehun saja."

"Eh?" Baekhyun mengerjap bingung. Jongin terkekeh pelan mendengar protesan kecil Irene yang nyengir pada Baekhyun.

"Sehun memiliki kebiasaan memanggil sunbae pada kami jika ia merasa kesal, padahal ia selalu memanggil dengan sebutan hyung ataupun noona."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun.

"Itu sebagai bentuk kekesalan chagiya," jawab Sehun ringan.

"Aihh aku tidak tahu oppa punya sisi seperti itu," kikik Baekhyun pelan.

"Ada banyak sisi Park Sehun yang tidak kau ketahui Baekhyun," Sehun menoleh kesamping untuk menunjukkan diameter matanya yang membesar pada Jongin. "Apa?"

"Sehun yang saat ini adalah sisi yang dewasa namun ketika ia bersama kami maka sisi seorang cute maknae akan muncul," tambah Minho.

"Aku tidak cute, ya ampun," desah Sehun tahunya itu membuat Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Kau cute hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya," kembali celetuk Irene. Dan keheningan sempat terjadi selama sepersekian detik setelah Irene mengatakan itu.

"Terserahlah," Sehun berucap mencoba untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung.

"Kurasa aku butuh ke toilet sebentar," Baekhyun nyengir kecil kepada mereka seraya bangkit dari kursinya.

"Bersama saja," Irene membuka suara. "Aku juga ingin ke toilet."

Sangat tidak mungkin untuk Baekhyun mengatakan 'sepertinya aku tidak jadi ke toilet' maka meskipun dengan enggan Baekhyun memberi anggukan dan beriringan dengan Irene menuju ke toilet meninggalkan yang lainnya dibelakang punggung mereka.

"Kuharap kita tidak perlu menyusul mereka ke toilet," celetuk Taehyung.

"Yeahh, kuharap juga begitu."

Srett

Sehun sudah bangkit namun lengannya ditahan oleh Jongin yang membuat Sehun menoleh dengan alis terangkat.

"Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu Sehun," ujar Jongin. "Aku yakin tidak akan terjadi sesuatu apapun seperti prasangka Taehyung dan Krystal."

"Aku tidak berprasangka apapun," elak Krystal.

Sehun telah kembali duduk dikursinya namun kali ini pandangannya tak lagi terarah pada lorong toilet melainkan pada _ice cream bar_. Minho memperhatikan itu dan memberikan dengusan pada si maknae.

"Angkat pantatmu dan pergilah ke _ice cream bar_ Sehun-ah," Sehun ingin makan es krim namun ia malas sekali ingin bergerak dari kursinya.

"Aku sedang dalam posisi nyaman untuk tidak bergerak kemanapun," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu Baekhyun saja," sahut Krystal. "Biar pacar mungilmu yang mengambilkannya." Namun Sehun justru melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja lalu tersenyum pada Minho yang mendengus untuk kedua kalinya. Si maknae sedang berusaha merayunya dengan senyuman manis.

"Kau mengatakan dirimu tidak imut tetapi kau sedang berusaha merayu hyung mu agar mengambilkan es krim dengan bertingkah sok imut," Sehun mencibir mendengar ucapan Minho.

"Kau menyebalkan sunbae."

"Jongin, sana ambilkan es krim untuk Sehun," Jongin yang sedang berkutat dengan es krimnya menegakkan kepala.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Jongin.

"Karena kau kembarannya," dan Jongin melengos dengan dengusan namun tetap bangkit setelah lebih dulu mengacak rambut Sehun sambil berkata 'maknae manja' . Sehun itu selalu berhasil membuat Minho menuruti keinginannya dan Jongin selalu jadi tumbal jila Minho sedang malas mengabulkan keinginan Sehun.

 **Rest room**

Irene mencuci tangannya sambil menunggu Baekhyun keluar dari bilik kamar mandi. Berada berdua saja membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa canggung. Irene tersenyum lewat pantulan cermin.

"Tidak perlu merasa canggung padaku Baekhyun," ucap Irene mengawali. "Aku minta maaf jika keberadaanku membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman."

Irene tidak perlu bertanya secara gamblang karena melihat dari reaksi serta ekspresi Baekhyun ketika bertatapan dengannya untuk pertama kali, Irene menyadari kalau Baekhyun mengetahui siapa dirinya.

Mantan kekasih Sehun

"Tidak eonni, aku yang minta maaf karena- karena membuat eonni juga merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikapku," Irene tertawa kecil, menatap Baekhyun dari pentulan cermin wastafel.

"Situasi ini terasa canggung namun lucu," ucap Irene. Ia mengeringkan tangannya di mesin pengering lalu mengambil tisu untuk mengelap tangannya dan menarik tisu lainnya untuk diberikan pada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih eonni."

Grepp

Saat Baekhyun akan mengambil tisu dari tangan Irene, perempuan yang lebih tua itu meraih jemari Baekhyun untuk digenggam dan ia tersenyum lembut pada yang lebih muda.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun Baekhyun," ucap Irene. "Saat ini tangan inilah yang telah digenggam oleh Sehun, bukan tangan milikku. Tangan ini pulalah yang diharapkan olehnya akan digenggamnya dimasa depan. Percayalah padanya, hmm?"

Baekhyun terdiam

Ada sesuatu didalam hatinya yang seolah mencoba mengingkari ucapan Irene

"Tapi eonni– kita tidak pernah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan," lirih Baekhyun membuat dahi Irene mengeryit.

Ini bukan hanya tentang Sehun yang telah menggenggam tangannya

Tetapi

Lebih kepada kemungkinan salah satu dari mereka, entah Sehun ataupun Baekhyun akan menjadi pihak yang melepaskan genggaman tersebut.

Karena ada sosok lain yang telah menarik genggaman diantara Sehun dan Baekhyun untuk dibagi padanya. Sosok yang tak hanya telah menggenggam tangan Baekhyun melainkan memiliki separuh bagian hatinya.

Park Chanyeol

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali eonni," ajak Baekhyun dan Irene mengangguk setuju meskipun sempat dibuat bingung dengan ucapan terakhir Baekhyun.

Ketika kedua perempuan itu kembali kemeja mereka, Krystal dan Taehyung tanpa sadar menarik nafas lega entah untuk alasan apa. Baekhyun dan Irene terlihat sangat wajar dan baik-baik saja. Bahkan Irene merangkul bahu Baekhyun ringan dan keduanya bertukar senyuman.

o)(o

Pukul tujuh malam motor Sehun berhenti didepan teras rumah Baekhyun. Ia membuka helm yang dikenakannya dan menerima helm yang disodorkan Baekhyun padanya. Sehun merapikan rambut-rambut kecil yang mencuat ketika Baekhyun melepaskan helm dari kepalanya.

"Maafkan oppa," ucap Sehun. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Maaf untuk apa oppa?"

"Untuk tidak mengatakan kalau Irene sunbae juga berada disana," Baekhyun menunduk sesaat lalu meraih telunjuk Sehun untuk digenggam.

"Apa aku kelihatan sekali?"

"Untuk mereka yang baru saja bertemu denganmu mungkin tidak, tetapi untuk oppa yang telah bersamamu selama 3 tahun lamanya– ya."

"Irene eonni juga menyadarinya," lirih Baekhyun. Sehun melepas telunjuknya dari genggaman Baekhyun dan ganti menggenggam kelima jemari kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Kau dan Irene sunbae membicarakan sesuatu?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Irene eonni meminta maaf karena menimbulkan rasa tidak nyaman akan kehadirannya, oleh karena itu akupun jadi merasa bersalah padanya," jawab Baekhyun. "Dia sangat baik dan dewasa menyikapi sikap kekanakanku."

"Tidak bisa dikatakan kekanakan juga, Baekkie," ujar Sehun. "Hal seperti itu wajar kau rasakan, tergantung pada bagaimana kau menyikapinya. Kau tidak memperlihatkan rasa tidak senangmu tadi dan itu jelas menunjukkan kau tidak kekanakan chagiya."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun merengek pelan.

"Ya chagiya," angguk Sehun. "Apa oppa sudah dimaafkan?"

"Lain kali oppa harus mengatakan terlebih dahulu okay, paling tidak aku butuh mempersiapkan diriku," Baekhyun menjawab.

"Mempersiapkan mental?"

"Mental, hati dan penampilan," gantian Sehun mengeryit.

"Penampilan, tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilanmu chagiya."

"Jika aku tidak mengakui bahwa ia sangat cantik maka aku adalah pembohong oppa," desah Baekhyun pelan.

"Apa kau berpikir jika kau tidak cantik?"

"Selalu ada angka dalam menilai kecantikan itu sendiri oppa," ucap Baekhyun. "Mungkin angkaku hanya berhenti pada angka 7."

"Kau terlalu merendah," Sehun mencolek ujung hidung mancung Baekhyun. "Tidak perlu membandingkan kecantikanmu dengannya karena toh kecantikannya tak membuat diriku ingin berpaling padanya."

"Benar?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Karena hati oppa ini milikmu," Baekhyun bersemu lalu terkekeh pelan dibarengi oleh Sehun. Bagaimana tidak jika kekasihnya itu tengah menggombalinya. "Oppa tidak menggombal, okay."

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun," sahut Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini chagiya," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku yang berterima kasih, oppa sudah memperkenalkan aku pada sahabat-sahabat oppa, membiarkan aku mengenal orang terdekat oppa."

"Tentu saja aku harus melakukannya karena aku ingin mereka mengenal gadis yang membuatku jatuh cinta melebihi saat aku merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya," jempol Sehun mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun lembut. Dan manik keduanya bertemu dalam tatapan yang salah satunya dapat menerka seberapa besar rasa yang dimiliki oleh lawan tatapnya.

Sehun mencintainya dengan imbuhan kata sangat disana

Baekhyun juga mencintainya

Ya, masih mencintainya

o)(o

 **Personal Message**

 _I'm home_

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dengan Mr Grey melompat naik keatas kasur dan tanpa permisi bergelung diatas perutnya dengan manja.

"Aihh manjanya, merindukanku ya?"

Meoww

Drrtt Drrtt

 **Personal Message**

 **Kau baru pulang dari kampus?**

 **Jam segini?**

 _Tidak ahjussi_

 _Aku baru saja pulang dari Creamy Café_

 _Bertemu beberapa teman lamanya_

 **Ah begitu**

 **Bagaimana acara berkumpulnya?**

 **Menyenangkan?**

 _Sangat menyenangkan_

 _Meskipun aku bertemu seseorang yang tidak kuduga_

 **Oh ya, siapa?**

 _Irene eonni_

 _Ahjussi mengenalnya?_

 **Bae Irene?**

 **Mantan kekasihnya**

 _Ya, mantan kekasihnya_

 _She's so beautiful_

 **Setiap perempuan didunia terlahir untuk mendapatkan pujian cantik, Baekhyunie**

 **Tidak harus mengkotak-kotakkan, dia cantik, dia tidak cantik**

Baekhyun tersenyum membaca balasan pesan dari Chanyeol seraya mengelus kepala Mr Grey yang kini sudah berpindah kedadanya dan bergelung manja disana, kucing ini benar-benar manja pada Baekhyun.

 _Ahjussi sudah pernah bertemu dengan Irene eonni sebelumnya?_

 **Ya, sudah pernah**

 **Du** **lu**

 _Anggaplah aku kekanakan_

 _Jika kutanya menurut ahjussi siapa yang lebih cantik diantara aku dan Irene eonni_

 _Maka ahjussi akan menjawab siapa?_

Baekhyun menunggu jawaban Chanyeol dengan bibir bawah ia gigit kecil. Penasaran jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh Chanyeol untuknya.

 **Untukku**

 **Seseorang yang membuat jantungku berdetak kencang**

 **Membuatku tersenyum tanpa alasan hanya karena mendengar suaranya**

 **Ialah perempuan yang paling cantik**

 **Pandangan seseorang tentang nilai kecantikan itu berbeda-beda, untuk seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta maka gadis yang dicintainya adalah yang paling cantik**

Baekhyun bersemu setelah memekik pelan membaca balasan pesan dari Chanyeol

 **Aigoo**

 **Apa aku terdengar seperti sedang menggombalimu ?**

"Ehem..ehem," menetralkan denyut jantung serta pipinya yang merah, Baekhyun berdehem pelan dan mulai membalas pesan untuk Chanyeol.

 _Hmm_

 _Terdengar seperti itu_

 _Tapi….._

 **Tapi?**

 **Apa?**

 _Tapi…._

 **Senang sekali ya membuat ahjussi deg-degan**

Baekhyun sukses terkekeh pelan karena gemas membayangkan jika Chanyeol berdebar hanya karena ia menjeda jawabannya.

 _But_

 **Okay, but?**

 **What?**

 _But I like it_

 _:p_

Baekhyun memekik pelan merasa malu sendiri seolah ini pertama kalinya ia sedang dilanda kasmaran.

 **Okay, itu tidak serius?**

 **Kau menambahi emot mengejek disana**

Why Chanyeol so– pure

Duh Baekhyun pikir dirinya sudah tergolong tipe yang polos namun sepertinya Chanyeol agak sedikit lebih polos pola pikirnya dari Baekhyun. Emoticon mengejek itu untuk menutupi rasa malu Baekhyun.

 _Tentu saja aku serius_

 _Ahjussi, mulailah menggunakan emoticon hihi_

 **Aku jarang berkirim pesan atau chat seperti ini**

 **Jadi jarang menggunakan emoticon**

 **Maaf Baekhyunie**

 _Aigooo~ itu bukan sesuatu yang besar dimana ahjussi harus mengucapkan maaf_

 _It's fine ahjussi_

 **Apakah terasa membosankan?**

 **Berkirim pesan tanpa emoticon**

 _Tidak ahjussi_

 _Jangan terlalu dipikirkan okay_

 _Emoticon itu tidak terlalu penting jika dibandingan dengan kata-kata balasan dari setiap pesan ahjussi untukku_

 **Kau sangat manis dan sopan sekali, Baekhyunie**

 _Gomawo~ ahjussiiiii~_

 **Pergilah mandi dengan air hangat lalu beristirahat**

 **Ini sudah jam 7 malam**

 _Okay ahjussi_

 _Ahjussi juga, jangan lupa makan malam_

 **Tentu Baekhyunie**

 **Selamat beristirahat**

Drrtt Drrt

Baekhyun baru saja menaruh ponselnya diatas nakas ketika getaran ponselnya mengusik dan iapun berbalik untuk kembali meraih benda pipih tersebut.

 **Personal Message**

 **Hai chagiya**

 **Segeralah mandi sebelum makin larut**

 **Gunakan air hangat, okay**

 **Love u**

Helaan nafas pelan mengalir keluar dari celah bibir mungil membaca pesan tersebut. Ia bahkan tak mengirimkan pesan pada Sehun.

Tidak seperti yang biasanya

 _Ya oppa_

 _Oppa juga beristirahatlah_

 _Love u too_

Send

o)(o

Fakultas Seni Musik Universitas Cheongchun akan mengadakan sebuah pentas seni yang diprakarsai oleh para senior sebelum acara graduation bulan depan. Pentas seni seperti ini rutin dilakukan oleh para senior Fakultas Seni Musik sejak tiga tahun lalu. Semacam _farewell_ sebelum mereka meraih gelar sarjana.

Pentas seni nanti tak hanya akan diisi oleh para senior itu sendiri melainkan juga para junior yang berada di fakultas seni. Baekhyun menjadi salah satu pengisi acara pentas dengan total dua kali penampilan yakni duet dan solo. Itulah alasan kenapa Sehun membawa langkahnya menuju ke studio musik kampus dimana Baekhyun tengah latihan saat ini.

Cklekk

Saat Sehun mendorong terbuka pintu studio, beberapa pasang mata penghuni studio menatapnya dan menyapanya ramah. Sementara sosok yang dicarinya saat ini sedang menyenderkan bahu pada lelaki berkaos hitam, dengan telinga tersumpal _headset_ namun suara merdunya terdengar didalam studio yang tidak terlalu bising.

Untuk sebagian orang pemandangan dimana kekasihmu tengah bersender nyaman pada bahu lelaki lain terang akan membuat mereka merasa cemburu dan kesal. Namun itu bukanlah kali pertama ia melihat Baekhyun bersandar pada bahu lelaki berambut pirang platina mencolok tersebut.

"Hai sunbae," sapanya melambaikan tangan.

"Hai Taeyong," sahut Sehun. Menyadari kehadiran Sehun karena gerakan tubuh Taeyong ketika melambaikan tangan, yang mana membuat pergerakan pada bahu dimana Baekhyun tengah bersandar. Membuat simungil mendongak dari kesibukannya membaca lirik pada kertas partitur.

"Oppa!" Baekhyun melepaskan _headset_ pada telinganya dan Sehun menarik kursi untuk duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana latihanmu?"

"Sangat menyenangkan dan aku sangat bersemangat," jawab Baekhyun. "Ini pementasan pertamaku."

"Baekhyun akan berduet dengan Jaehyun, sunbae," timpal Taeyong.

"Benarkah, wah aku tak sabar untuk menonton kolaborasi itu," sahut Sehun. "Apa fakultas seni tari akan turut tampil, Taeyong-ah?"

"Tentu, akan ada penampilan ballet juga modern dance," angguk Taeyong.

Pintu studio kembali terbuka dimana seorang lelaki berambut kelam memasuki ruangan dengan dua buah minuman isotonik pada tangannya.

"Sunbae!" sapanya pada Sehun dan Sehun mengangguk. Ia menyorongkan botol minuman pada Taeyong lalu pada Baekhyun.

"Gomawo Jaehyun," ucap Baekhyun. Jaehyun mengangguk dan mengambil tempat disebelah Taeyong.

"Sudah memutuskan akan menyanyikan lagu apa untuk solo mu?" tanya Sehun sambil merapikan sedikit poni Baekhyun.

"Hu-um," angguk Baekhyun setelah menenggak minumannya.

"Lagu apa itu," Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya lucu.

"Rahasia."

"Eyy kenapa harus rahasia-rahasiaan segala hmm?" tanya Sehun gemas sembari menarik kursi plastik yang Baekhyun duduki agar lebih dekat padanya.

"Supaya oppa penasaran," jawab Baekhyun. "Dan oppa akan datang untuk menyaksikan penampilanku."

"Tentu saja oppa akan datang menyaksikan penampilanmu, chagiya."

"Mommy dan daddy juga akan datang."

"Aunt dan ahjussi?"

"Iya," Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja teringat akan sesuatu. Sesungguhnya ia telah memikirkan ini sebelumnya hanya saja ia masih ragu untuk mengutarakannya pada Sehun. "Eung– oppa .."

"Hmm?" Sehun menyahut namun Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

"Eyy katakan pada oppa, ada apa hmm?" Sehun meraih kedua lengan Baekhyun untuk menghadap kearahnya.

"Apakah oppa– keberatan mengajak– ahjussi?" dan Baekhyun mengatakan keinginannya. Onyx Sehun mengerjap dua kali mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Appa?"

"Ya," angguk Baekhyun. "Itu acara formal semacam _farewell_ dan juga dihadiri oleh para orang tua dari senior fakultas seni musik. Kurasa– yahh meskipun ahjussi– ahjussi– tidak usah saja oppa, tidak, lupakan saja," Sehun terkekeh pelan mengusuk belakang kepala Baekhyun.

"Oppa akan mengajak appa."

"Ya?" manik Baekhyun membola. "Be– benarkah ?"

"Ya, mungkin ini bisa menjadi momen untuk mempertemukan kedua orang tua kita secara resmi, bagaimana menurutmu?" Baekhyun menggenggam jemari Sehun dengan anggukan semangat.

"Tapi– apa ahjussi akan setuju, maksudku ahjussi pastilah sibuk."

"Appa akan melakukan apapun untukku, anak kesayangannya," jawab Sehun sambil menepuk dadanya seolah menyombongkan diri.

"Aihh sombongnya, awas saja jika oppa gagal ya."

"Percaya pada oppa, appa akan melihatmu berdiri diatas panggung dan memberikan tepukan tangan serta ungkapan rasa kagum."

Baekhyun seketika membayangkan apa yang baru saja Sehun ucapkan akan menjadi kenyataan. Ia akan berdiri diatas panggung, memainkan piano dan bernyanyi dihadapan kedua orang tuanya serta – kedua orang yang dicintainya.

"Janji?"

"Janji," angguk Sehun.

Tanpa sengaja sudut mata Sehun melirik pada lelaki yang beberapa waktu lalu bahunya menjadi tumpuan Baekhyun untuk beristirahat. Kini gantian ia yang menyender dengan nyaman pada bahu lelaki bernama Jung Jaehyun. Keduanya mengobrol dengan suara kecil sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layar ponsel ditangan Jaehyun.

" _Aku sudah melewati bagian ini."_

" _Kau sudah?"_

" _Hmm, bagian yang ini mudah, masa kau tidak bisa melewatinya," ia terkekeh pelan._

" _Aku akan melampauimu."_

" _Kau tidak akan bisa melampauiku."_

" _Jangan meremehkanku, bae."_

Bae?

Yeahh bukan sesuatu yang baru lagi untuk mendengar panggilan itu terlontar dari bibir pemuda bernama depan Jung untuk Taeyong.

Jung Jaehyun dan Lee Taeyong adalah salah satu pasangan sesama jenis yang popular dikampus mereka. Keduanya bukanlah satu-satunya namun karena paras serta pergaulan mereka maka tak heran jika keduanya disebut pasangan fenomenal.

"Shutt, tidak boleh mengintip yang sedang berpacaran oppa," bisik Baekhyun dengan tawa kecilnya. Sehun ikut tertawa kecil sambil lalu mencubit dagu runcing Baekhyun gemas.

"Kau masih akan latihan?"

"Tidak, latihanku sudah selesai," jawab Baekhyun.

"Berangkat ke La Vince sekarang?" Sehun hafal diluar kepala jadwal part time kekasihnya itu.

"Okay," angguk Baekhyun sambil meraih tas selempangnya. "Jaehyun-ah, Taeyong-ah aku duluan ya."

"Okay Baekkie," sahut Taeyong.

"Hati-hati dijalan Baekhyun, sunbae," Sehun memberi anggukan lalu sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun keduanya keluar dari studio musik.

o)(o

Sehun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya mengerjakan tugas di La Vince seraya menemani Baekhyun bekerja part time. Kebetulan dirinya tak memiliki kesibukan apapun selain mengerjakan paper yang akan diserahkan dua hari lagi.

Dengan segelas besar bubble tea serta kentang goreng diatas mejanya Sehun mulai membuka buku materi kuliah dan mengetikkan referensi yang didapatkannya untuk melengkapi tugas. Sementara itu Baekhyun sudah berada pada posisinya dibalik counter kasir. Melayani para pembeli yang berdatangan.

"Ehem," Baekhyun menoleh kesamping dan mendapati sosok Lee Junki sang manajer disana.

"Manajer Lee," sapa Baekhyun sopan.

"Bukankah itu kekasihmu?" tanya Junki seraya menganggukan dagunya pada sosok Sehun.

"Ya, itu Sehun oppa."

"Wah, bekerja saja sampai ditunggui hmm?" itu semacam becanda namun juga ada nada mengejek didalamnya. "Khawatir kalau kekasihnya akan direbut orang ya?"

"Bukan seperti itu," sahut Baekhyun dan Junki tertawa kecil menepuk lembut punggung Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya bercanda."

"Bercanda ala manajer Lee tidak ada bedanya dengan ejekan," gerutu Baekhyun.

"Mungkin dia khawatir kita akan terjerat _affair_ ," celetuk Junki. Baekhyun mendelik pada lelaki yang lebih tua dan memiliki jabatan lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Astaga manajer Lee," Junki malah kembali tertawa kecil dan menepuk punggung Baekhyun untuk terakhir kali sebelum berlalu meninggalkan kasir café La Vince itu. "Kenapa ia menjadi menyebalkan seperti itu."

Junki mendengar gerutuan terebut lewat balik punggungnya dan ia hanya tersenyum kecil, melanjutkan langkah menuju meja counter barista.

o)(o

Tak lama sepeninggal Junki, ponsel pada saku apron yang tersemat dipinggang Baekhyun bergetar. Mendongak untuk melihat kearah pintu masuk demi memastikan tak ada pengunjung, Baekhyunpun merogoh saku apronnya untuk meraih ponselnya yang bergetar.

Sebuah pesan chat dari Chanyeol

 **Personal Message**

 **Hai nona kasir**

 **Sibukkah?**

Kini tak hanya Sehun yang hafal jadwal kerja Baekhyun, Chanyeolpun turut hafal jadwal kerja part time serta kuliah Baekhyun.

 _Ahjussi beruntung_

 _Kebetulan belum ada pelanggan_

 _Ahjussi sudah makan siang?_

 **Aku baru saja menyelesaikan makan siang**

 **Dan juga meeting bersama dengan klien**

 _Wahhh tumben sekali tidak meeting di La Vince_

 **Klienku menyukai masakan Chinesse**

 **Jadi aku membuat reservasi disebuah restoran China**

 **Maybe next time**

 _Kalau begitu aku perlu mengusulkan pada bibi Hyemi dan Donghae ahjussi_

 _Agar menambah varian menu di restoran atas_

 _Dengan begitu ahjussi tidak akan memilih tempat lain selain La Vince_

 _Hehehe_

 **Kau lucu sekali**

 **Aku ingin menambahkan emoticon tetapi aku bingung**

 _Ahjussi hanya butuh terbiasa saja_

 _Lagipula jika ahjussi tidak terbiasa tidak perlu dipakai_

 _Never mind ahjussi ^^_

Baekhyun memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku apron ketika lonceng diatas pintu masuk La Vince berbunyi pertanda datangnya pengunjung.

"Selamat siang, selamat datang di La Vince," sapa Baekhyun ramah.

Sementara Baekhyun melayani pengunjung yang tengah memesan sambil mengecek menu di etalase, ia dapat merasakan getaran pada saku apronnya.

"Baiklah, pesanan anda akan segera diantarkan, terima kasih."

Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya memberikan bill orderan pada koki didapur, Baekhyun kembali merogoh ponselnya untuk memeriksa pesan chat dari Chanyeol.

Itu sebuah foto

Baekhyun mengeryitkan dahinya memandang foto tersebut

"Tiket menonton?"

 **Personal Message**

 **What do you think?**

 _Watching a movie?_

 **Ya**

 **First date?**

Baekhyun menahan teriakannya setelah membaca balasan chat dari Chanyeol. Kencan pertama katanya, kencan pertama, OH MY GOD!

 _First date?_

 _Malam ini?_

 **Ya, malam ini jam 7**

 **Tapi ahjussi akan menjemputmu begitu shift kerjamu selesai**

 **Bagaimana?**

Baekhyun refleks mendongak untuk menatap pada meja Sehun. Dimana kekasihnya masih berkutat dengan laptop dan buku materi kuliahnya. Sehun memang tidak mengatakan jika ia akan menunggui Baekhyun sampai jam kerjanya selesai. Tetapi Sehun biasanya memang akan menunggui Baekhyun, apalagi jika ia tidak memiliki kesibukan lainnya.

Baekhyun dibuat bingung bagaimana ia harus menjawab pesan chat Chanyeol. Ini adalah saat yang ditunggunya, kencan pertama bagaimana dengan Sehun, tidak mungkin Baekhyun menyuruhnya pulang.

Baekhyun tidak membalas pesan Chanyeol

Ia akan melihat beberapa jam kedepan setidaknya sampai pukul 5 sore nanti. Jika Sehun masih berada disana maka Baekhyun tak memiliki pilihan selain– mengatakan ia tidak bisa menonton dengan Chanyeol. Ia tidak dapat berpikir alasan apa yang harus ia pakai demi membuat Sehun meninggalkan La Vince. Maka Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu.

 **Pukul 16.00 KST**

Baekhyun melirik meja Sehun setelah mengembalikan kartu kredit pengunjung dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Sehun membereskan laptop serta buku-bukunya diatas meja, memasukkan semuanya kedalam tas.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, ketika Sehun menyampirkan ransel tersebut kebalik punggung lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju Baekhyun.

"Oppa sudah akan pergi?" tanya Baekhyun cepat tanpa ia sadari.

"Ya, oppa perlu ke toko buku."

"Ah begitu."

"Kau mau oppa kembali untuk menjemput?"

" _Gwechanha_ , aku bisa pulang sendiri oppa," jawab Baekhyun. "Lagipula nanti oppa akan bolak-balik jika harus kembali kemari, aku akan naik angkutan umum saja."

"Jangan begitu, sejak kapan oppa merasa keberatan untuk bolak-balik menjemputmu hmm."

"Aku yang keberatan," sentak Baekhyun membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan dahi mengerut. "Mak– maksudku aku tidak ingin terlalu merepotkan oppa. Lagipula aku sudah sering naik angkutan umum oppa, _gwechanha_."

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya, pergilah ke toko buku lalu pulang kerumah dan kerjakan tugas kuliah oppa," ucap Baekhyun.

"Berjanjilah kau akan mengabariku ketika sampai dirumah, okay?"

"Okay boyfie," jawab Baekhyun memberikan hormat pada Sehun.

"Oppa pergi dulu ya, kerja yang semangat chagiya."

"Hmm oppa juga hati-hati dijalan."

Baekhyun melambai dengan senyuman menatap kepergian Sehun, namun senyuman itu perlahan memudar menorehkan raut bersalah pada wajah mungil itu.

 _Maafkan aku Sehun oppa_

 **Personal Message**

 _Okay ahjussi_

 _Jemput aku di halte seberang La Vince_

 _Okay?_

 **Kau pasti sangat sibuk**

 **Okay, halte seberang La Vince pukul 6**

 **Sampai bertemu nanti Baekhyunie**

 _Sampai bertemu nanti_

 _I'm soooo excited_

 **Begitupun denganku**

 **Ps. Aku meniru emoticonmu**

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dengan sebuah senyuman dibibir sambil memasukkan kembali ponsel kedalam saku apronnya. Lalu desah pelan keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Ketika rasa bahagia datangnya sejalan dengan rasa bersalah

Ia tak dapat menyesali karena sesungguhnya iapun tak pernah merasa menyesal

Egois?

Bukankah sudah sifatnya manusia

o)(o

 **11.00 KST - Settledom**

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi begitu meeting dengan kepala divisi finance telah selesai. Ia masih memiliki meeting lainnya yang harus dilakukan siang ini dengan salah satu klien. Meeting yang akan dibarengi dengan makan siang disebuah restoran China. Asistennya Choi Sooyoung tampak masih mengetik notulen rapat pada laptopnya. Namun atensi Chanyeol justru teralih pada layar ponsel Sooyoung yang masih berpendar menunjukkan jadwal penayangan film di bioskop.

"Kau berencana untuk nonton Sooyoung-ssi?" tanya Chanyeol membuat wanita berambut bob itu menoleh pada atasannya yang menunjuk ponselnya dengan dagu.

"Oh!" Sooyoung ketahuan sempat mencuri waktu untuk mengecek penayangan film di bioskop.

" _Gwechanha_ , santai saja Sooyoung-ssi," Sooyoung nyengir kecil.

"Ya, kebetulan ada film yang sedang ingin saya dan kekasih saya tonton."

"Ah begitu," angguk Chanyeol. "Drama romantis?"

"Bukan," geleng Sooyoung. "Fate and Furious, seri dari Fast and Furious yang sudah tayang saat ini di bioskop sajangnim," Chanyeol tahu film itu dan ia lumayan mengikutinya. Ia biasanya akan menontonnya bersama dengan Sehun.

"Ah seri terbarunya sudah tayang?" Sooyoung mengangguk. "Kau akan menonton dengan kekasihmu?" ia kembali mengangguk.

Dan saat itulah ide itu muncul begitu saja

Ide menjadikan acara menonton film di bioskop sebagai kencan pertamanya dan Baekhyun.

 **12.30 KST – Megabox Coex Mall**

Setelah meetingnya bersama dengan klien selesai Chanyeol yang memutuskan untuk mengendarai mobilnya sendiri sementara Sooyoung menggunakan mobil kantor, mampir ke bioskop untuk merealisasikan niatnya mengajak Baekhyun untuk nonton bersama.

Tidak disangka antrian pemesanan tiket cukup ramai siang itu dan Chanyeol diharuskan mengantri diantara para remaja yang berceloteh tentang betapa serunya trailer dari Fate and Furious.

10 orang

Chanyeol bersedekap sambil mengecek arlojinya

8 orang

Sebenarnya bukanlah masalah jika dirinya terlambat tiba dikantor karena tidak ada hal mendesak yang harus dikerjakannya

7 orang

Terlebih dia adalah direktur Settledom

5 orang

Chanyeol kembali melirik arlojinya

4 orang

Sebenarnya Chanyeol dan Sehun biasanya akan lebih menonton dimalam hari karena antrian tidak akan seramai ini

3 orang

2 orang

Dan hanya tinggal remaja memakai beanie kuning kenari yang kini berada didepan Chanyeol, tengah melakukan transaksi pemesanan tiket pada mesin ticketing.

Chanyeol menatap mesin tersebut sesaat dan dengan perlahan memencet sesuai dengan instruksi. Ia pernah melakukannya okay, ia pernah membeli tiket dimesin ticketing seperti ini.

Pernah

Bisa dihitung dengan jari

Maka jangan heran jika Chanyeol sedikit lupa-lupa ingat.

Cling

Dan dua buah tiket keluar dari celah bagian bawah mesin setelah Chanyeol melakukan pembayaran dengan kartu kreditnya.

Ia tersenyum memandang dua buah tiket tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam saku dalam jasnya. Menyimpannya dengan aman untuk ditunjukkan pada Baekhyun, untuk kencan pertama mereka.

o)(o

 **Hongdae**

Sehun keluar dari toko buku dimana ia baru saja mendapatkan buku yang ia cari untuk melengkapi referensi tugasnya. Melangkah menuju parkiran dimana motor sportnya terparkir. Ia meraih helm untuk dipakai namun gerakannya terhenti ketika maniknya terpancang pada etalase kaca cafe yang berada disebelah toko buku.

Seorang gadis yang dikenalinya tengah duduk manis seorang diri menikmati segelas milkshake coklat dan sepotong red velvet.

"Irene sunbae," gumamnya.

Disaat yang bersamaan Irene mengangkat pandangannya dari buku yang tengah dibacanya dan matanya mengerjap begitu mendapati visualisasi sosok Sehun yang berada diatas motornya yang terparkir didepan toko buku. Toko buku yang satu jam lalu ia datangi untuk membeli novel yang saat ini tengah ia baca.

Irene menganggukkan kepalanya seolah bertanya– apa yang kau lakukan disana– pada Sehun. Dan Sehun menunjukkan plastik berisi toko buku yang sama dengan miliknya. Irenepun mengangguk mengerti.

Irene tidak meminta Sehun untuk turun dan masuk kedalam cafe untuk sekedar menemaninya mengobrol. Namun itulah yang dilakukan Sehun. Ia turun dari atas motornya dan menaruh kembali helmnya lalu masuk kedalam cafe.

Srett

Suara kursi digeser dan sosok yang menggesernya telah mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan Irene telah lebih dulu menaruh kantong berisi buku yang dibelinya disudut meja.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mampir," kata Irene.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku mau– dan aku haus," jawab Sehun. Irene mendengus pelan mendengar alasan Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan lalu mengatakan pesanannya.

" _Bubble tea boy_ ," celetuk Irene.

"Apa yang sunbae lakukan seorang diri disini?" Irene mengangkat novel yang separuh jalan dibacanya sebelum kedatangan Sehun. "Sendirian saja, dimana Bogum sunbae?"

"Ia mengunjungi neneknya di Bucheon."

"Sunbae tidak diajak ikut?" Irene menatap Sehun dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Kenapa aku harus diajak?"

"Karena sunbae kekasih Bogum sunbae."

"Mungkin lain waktu," Irene mengedikkan bahu ringan dan pesanan Sehun datang tak lama kemudian. Sehun menyeruput bubble tea miliknya sambil memperhatikan keadaan diluar lewat etalase kaca. Dan terpandanglah olehnya gedung apartemen yang tidak asing. "Kau akan mampir ke apartemen Jongin?" tanya Irene.

"Huh?" Irene menganggukkan kepalanya kearah luar tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari novel.

"Apartemen Jongin."

"Darimana sunbae tahu kalau Jongin sunbae tinggal diapartemen itu?" tanya Irene.

"Aku tinggal satu lantai dibawahnya," jawabnya ringan.

"Benarkah, Jongin sunbae tidak pernah menceritakannya."

"Untuk apa pula dia menceritakannya padamu Sehun-ah," Sehun menyeruput kembali bubble tea miliknya sambil menggaruk tengkuk.

Benar juga, untuk apa Jongin memberitahukannya

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang sendiri, aku juga tidak melihatmu dengan siapapun, Sehun."

"Aku juga sendirian," jawab Sehun.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Irene menandai bacaannya dan menaruh novel diatas meja.

"Ia bekerja part time di La Vince, resto dan cafe milik pamannya," jawab Sehun.

"Wah, bukankah Baekhyun berasal dari keluarga yang lebih dari berkecukupan?" Irene mendengar dari Krystal bahwa ibu Baekhyun adalah Jessica Jung sang designer yang sudah memiliki butik di Singapore, Hongkong dan Ohio. Dan ayahnya adalah penulis terkenal Wu Yifan. Jadi bisa dikatakan jika Baekhyun hidup serba berkecukupan.

"Ia hanya senang melakukannya, untuk mencari kesibukan dan gajinya dipergunakan untuk membeli keperluannya tanpa harus meminta uang pada kedua orang tuanya."

Irene harus mengakui bahwa itu mengagumkan

"Wow, mungil begitu ternyata ia berpikiran dewasa ya."

"Tingkat kedewasaan tidak dinilai dari bentuk fisik seseorang sunbae, tetapi bagaimana cara ia berpikir," Sehun tersenyum menyelipkan nada bangga pada ucapannya.

"Kau pastilah sangat memuja Baekhyun, hm?"

"Lebih tepatnya mengagumi sunbae," koreksi Sehun. "Dan siapa yang akan tidak."

"Kau bahagia bersamanya?" tanya Irene tiba-tiba membuat senyuman Sehun perlahan memudar tergantikan dengan tatapan serius.

"Apa aku terlihat tidak bahagia, sunbae?" Irene tertawa kecil.

"Jangan terlalu sensitif Sehun-ah," ujar Irene. "Apa pertanyaanku salah, aku kan hanya bertanya."

"Aku sangat bahagia bersamanya," Irene mengangguk mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya barusan. "Bagaimana dengan sunbae sendiri?" ia balik bertanya.

"Aku bahagia?" sahut Irene. "Karena kurasa aku telah bersama dengan lelaki yang tepat," Sehun mendengus.

"Jadi menurut sunbae dulu aku bukan lelaki yang tepat untuk sunbae?" semacam ada perasaan tersinggung dalam ucapan Sehun.

"Jika kau lelaki yang tepat maka Baekhyun dan Bogum tidak akan ada diantara kita Sehun-ah."

"Kudengar Bogum sunbae sudah lama menyimpan perasaan pada sunbae."

"Cck..cck kau mendengar gosip juga ya?"

"Minho sunbae yang bercerita."

"Minho dan mulut besarnya," Irene harusnya tak perlu bertanya. "Ya, begitulah."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Apa kau percaya jika kukatakan sejak kami sama-sama berada dikelas yang sama pada tingkat satu sekolah menengah atas?"

"Hahh?" sudah selama itu batin Sehun.

"Bogum itu agak pemalu dan ia tidak ingin merusak pertemanan kami karena ia merasa bahwa aku tidak menaruh minat lebih padanya selain sebagai teman."

"Tetapi sunbae pada akhirnya bersamanya."

"Karena aku membutuhkannya sementara seorang lelaki memilih untuk melepasku."

"Sunbae yang melepaskan, okay." Sehun mengoreksi.

"Kau tidak terlihat ingin menahan."

"Ketika sunbae sendiri sudah tidak ingin bertahan?" tanya Sehun.

Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu

Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu namun ketika itu kembali diungkap rasa kecewa itu entah bagaimana muncul kepermukaan.

Sehun memilih untuk memalingkan wajah untuk menghindari tatapan Irene padanya dan Irene menunduk lalu mengaduk sedotan pada milkshake miliknya.

"Maaf," ucap Sehun.

"Tidak, kurasa aku yang harus minta maaf karena mengungkitnya kembali."

"Ya, kurasa kita perlu sama-sama meminta maaf," angguk Sehun.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan menikmati senandung dari musik yang terdengar lewat pengeran suara disetiap sudut atas langit-langit cafe.

" _She's a good girl."_

" _More than good,,"_ tambah Sehun.

" _I'm hap_ _p_ _y for you_ Sehun-ah."

"Begitupun aku sunbae."

o)(o

 **La Vince**

Baekhyun keluar dari dalam ruang ganti pegawai sudah berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian biasa. Sebenarnya Baekhyun agak cemas mengingat ia tak memiliki pakaian cadangan di loker karyawan yang sekiranya pantas untuk dipakai berkencan.

Hello! It's first date okay

Dan Baekhyun sangat ingin tampil cantik serta pantas dihadapan Chanyeol

Namun yang melekat ditubuhnya saat ini hanyalah _high waist jeans_ dipadukan dengan _flat shoes_ berwarna peach serta atasan _turtle neck_ berwarna peach pula. Baekhyun menambahkan sebuah kalung yang berhasil ia temukan didalam tasnya untuk pemanis tampilannya. Melakukan _touch up_ pada riasan wajahnya agar terlihat lebih fresh.

"Kau sudah akan pulang Baekhyun?"

"Ommo!" Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Dan saat ia menoleh kebelakang Junki menatapnya dengan bingung. "Manajer Lee, anda mengagetkan saya."

"Aku hanya bertanya apakah kau sudah akan pulang, kenapa sampai sebegitu kagetnya?"

"Karena kemunculan anda yang tiba-tiba."

"Aku kebetulan akan keluar kau mau bareng denganku?" Baekhyun memperhatikan sekitar, tidak enak rasanya memperlihatkan keakraban meskipun pegawai La Vince mengetahui hubungan kekerabatan diantara Baekhyun dan Junki.

"Tidak perlu manajer Lee, saya akan pulang sendiri."

"Kau akan naik angkutan?"

"Eung, ya begitulah," angguknya dan ia mengecek jam tangannya kembali. "Sepertinya saya harus segera pergi manajer Lee, terima kasih untuk tawarannya, sampai jumpa."

Baekhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Junki yang diam-diam menghela nafas pelan

o)(o

Baekhyun mendapati mobil Chanyeol telah berada didepan halte ketika dirinya menyeberangi zebra cross. Ia tak dapat menahan bibirnya untuk melengkungkan senyuman dan Chanyeol melihat itu dari balik kaca mobil yang gelap. Ia sendiripun tak dapat berhenti tersenyum sejak tadi.

Cklekk

Baekhyun masih berada dalam jarak sekitar 3 meter dan Chanyeol sudah beranjak keluar dari dalam mobil dan memutari bagian depan mobilnya– membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

"Hai sunshine," sapanya manis.

"Hai," balas Baekhyun dengan senyuman lalu masuk kedalam mobil yang telah dibukakan pintunya oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun menahan suaranya untuk tidak berseru riang hanya karena sapaan serta perlakukan manis Chanyeol.

"Siap untuk kencan?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menoleh.

"Tentu," Baekhyun mengangguk lalu keduanya bertukar senyuman malu-malu sebelum Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Dan dihalaman parkir La Vince seorang lelaki yang baru saja akan masuk kedalam mobil miliknya melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi diseberang jalan, tepat didepan halte bus.

o)(o

Mobil Chanyeol berhasil terparkir dengan apik didalam basement sebuah mall dimana lokasi tempat mereka akan menonton berada. Keduanya saling pandang dan tampak bingung harus bagaimana memulainya.

 _Apakah kami akan keluar bersama_ batin Baekhyun

 _Haruskah aku dan Baekhyun keluar bersama_

 _Tapi tidakkah itu agak– riskan_

 _Itu sedikit– beresiko_

"Baekhyun."

"Ahjussi."

Mereka tanpa direncanakan berbicara bersamaan dan lalu berakhir dengan kekehan pelan merasa lucu sendiri.

"Bicaralah," suruh Chanyeol.

"Begini– hmm apakah kita– kita akan masuk bersama?"

"Aku memikirkan hal yang sama pula," angguk Chanyeol.

"Itu– agak beresiko, iya kan ahjussi?" dan yang lebih tua kembali mengangguk.

"Aku memiliki ide, ini hanya terpikirkan begitu saja olehku."

"Apa itu?"

"Begini– mungkin kita harus pergi dan masuk kedalam studio bioskop secara terpisah."

"Terpisah?"

"Ya, ahjussi akan memberikan tiket milikmu dan kau akan masuk terlebih dulu lalu ahjussi akan menyusul setelannya," Baekhyun tanpa ragu mengangguk. Itu bukan ide yang buruk.

Well, Baekhyun tentunya mengharapkan sebuah kencan yang normal dengan bergandengan tangan memasuki bioskop seperti yang biasanya ia dan Sehun lakukan. Tetapi hubungannya dan Chanyeol bisa dikatakan– backstreet maka mereka tidak bisa bersikap layaknya pasangan normal lainnya.

"Baiklah."

"Kau setuju?"

"Iya, itu ide yang bagus," Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan tiket dari saku jasnya dan meraih telapak tangan Baekhyun. Menaruh tiket itu pada telapak tangan lembut Baekhyun lalu menggenggamnya.

"Maafkan ahjussi," Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf ahjussi, bukankah sudah menjari resiko menjalani hubungan backstreet seperti ini."

Backstreet adalah sebutan yang lebih sopan untuk sebuah hubungan yang dijalani sembunyi-sembunyi karena menurut Baekhyun perselingkuhan terlalu kasar dan memberikan kesan negatif.

Tidak perlu menggurui sejoli yang tengah jatuh cinta tentang salah dan benarnya hubungan yang mereka jalani karena itu hanya akan seperti anjing yang menggonggong sementara yang digonggongi berlalu begitu saja tidak ambil peduli dengan gonggongan tersebut.

Sesuai dengan rencana Baekhyun keluar lebih dulu menuju ke bioskop sementara Chanyeol keluar 5 menit kemudian.

 **Personal Message**

 **Coke?**

 **Ice tea?**

 **Atau kau ingin sesuatu yang lainya**

 **Popcorn?**

Baekhyun duduk sendirian dibangku B nomor 4 dan tersenyum membaca pesan chat dari Chanyeol yang menurut tebakanya saat ini sedang berada di _food and beverages counter._

 _Ice tea dan popcorn caramel saja ahjussi_

 **Okay**

 **Tunggu sebentar ya,**

 _Okay ahjussi_

 _:*_

Pipi Baekhyun memerah malu setelah menambahkan sebuah emoticon kiss pada pesan chat balasannya.

 **So cute**

 **Haruskah ahjussi menggunakan emoticon itu juga?**

"Aih yang begitu saja ditanyakan," Baekhyun mengerecutkan bibirnya namun tetap berakhir dengan tersenyum.

 _Ppaliwa ahjussiiii~_

o)(o

Chanyeol masuk kedalam studio ketika lampu mulai meredup dan layar menayangkan trailer film yang akan datang. Ia dengan mudah menemukan bangkunya pada section B nomor 5 tepat disebelah seorang gadis yang telah menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Menunggu lama sunshine?" Ia menyodorkan segelas ice tea untuk Baekhyun dan juga menaruh sekotak besar popcorn caramel pada lengan kursi.

"Tidak juga, tapi rasanya aneh ketika memasuki bioskop seorang diri," jawab Baekhyun. "Aku tidak pernah menonton film sendirian sebelumnya."

"Ahjussi juga tidak pernah, rasanya agak asing."

"Seperti bocah yang tersesat," timpal Baekhyun dan keduanya terkekeh pelan khawatir mengganggu pengunjung lain.

"Aku mengikuti film ini sejak seri yang ke 6," ucap Baekhyun ketika layar masih menayangkan trailer.

"Tidak pernah menonton seri awalnya?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Seri awal ceritanya terlalu fokus pada balapan mobil dan semacamnya, menurutku itu agak membosankan," jawab Baekhyun. "Mungkin karena aku tidak terlalu suka genre itu, tetapi seri ke 6 dan seri ke 7 menurutku ceritanya mulai berkembang."

"Sudah melihat trailer yang terbaru ini?"

"Belum, tetapi menurut cerita Hera sahabatku ceritanya sangat-sangat bagus dan aku penasaran," jawab Baekhyun. "Kuharap ia tidak melebih-lebihkan."

"Kita akan tahu sesaat lagi," ucap Chanyeol.

Film dimulai sekitar dua menit kemudian dan pasangan berbeda usia itu memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada layar lebar yang tengah menayangkan adegan awal dari seri kedelapan Fast Furious tersebut.

"Ow!" Baekhyun tanpa sadar menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal ketika layar menayangkan adegan bermesraan diantara Dominic dan Letty. Chanyeol sendiri menegakkan punggungnya dan berdehem pelan merasakan tenggorokannya agak kering.

Lalu adegan beralih dan Baekhyun sempat beberapa kali mengomentari film dan ditanggapi pula oleh Chanyeol dengan baik.

"Tidak!" Baekhyun menahan pekikannya ketika Dominic menembak Ian Shaw. "Apa dia mati?"

Dan jawabannya didapati pada adegan berikutnya yang mana berhasil membuat bahu Baekhyun merosot kecewa.

"Jason ahjussi mati begitu saja?" Chanyeol menoleh dengan senyuman tertahan disudut bibir mendengar ucapan Baekhyun 'Jason ahjussi' barusan.

"Kau menyukai Jason ahjussi ya?"

"Hu-um dia ahjussi favoritku," jawab Baekhyun. "Aku menonton semua seri Transporter juga The Mechanic karena ia yang berperan didalamnya."

"Lebih suka Jason ahjussi atau Chanyeol ahjussi?"

Okay Chanyeol merasa konyol

Namun entah kenapa ia tetap menanyakannya

Baekhyun menoleh dengan kerjapan lucu yang bahkan dalam keadaan agak gelap seperti itu tetap membuat Chanyeol gemas. Lalu dengan gemas karena merasa tengah digoda oleh Chanyeol, ia mencubit main-main lengan Chanyeol yang agak keras karena otot.

"Ihh ahjussi menggodaku ya," bisiknya gemas.

"Padahal ahjussi serius, masa dianggap menggoda," okay dia menggoda juga dibumbui keseriusan disana.

"Tentu saja ahjussi," jawab Baekhyun akhirnya dengan wajah ia palingkan kembali menatap layar. Ia bersyukur karena bioskop itu memiliki penerangan yang minim karena dengan begitu pipinya yang panas dan sudah dipastikan memerah tidak terlihat oleh Chanyeol. "Jason ahjussi– hanya idola."

Dan Chanyeol membalasnya dengan tawa bass lembut lalu menepuk lembut punggung tangan Baekhyun yang berada di lengan kursi, dan merematnya lembut.

o)(o

Ketika layar studio menayangkan nama-nama pemain dari film yang baru saja mereka saksikan, Chanyeol meraih telapak tangan Baekhyun, menyelipkan kunci mobilnya disana.

"Keluarlah lebih dulu," bisiknya dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponsel, membiarkan orang-orang satu persatu meninggalkan studio namun diam-diam ia memperhatikan sosok Baekhyun yang mulai mendekati pintu keluar studio. Lalu setelahnya ia bangkit dari kursi dan memasuki kerumunan pengunjung yang melangkah menuju pintu keluar studio.

Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan senyuman ketika ia memasuki mobil dan menyerahkan kembali kunci mobil pada Chanyeol.

"Ini masih jam 9, kurasa kita perlu makan malam, bagaimana?"

"Ahjussi belum makan malam?"

"Bukan hanya ahjussi tetapi kau juga belum makan malam Baekhyunie."

"Aku– tidak begitu lapar."

"Tidak, kau harus makan dan jangan melewati waktu makan malammu," ucap Chanyeol.

"Baiklah."

"Bagaimana dengan pizza?"

"Pizza?"

"Ya, kita bisa memakannya sambil menikmati _rainbow fountain_ di jembatan Banpo, bagaimana?" Baekhyun mengangguk melupakan kecemasan akan makan malam yang dapat menimbun lemak pada tubuhnya.

Chanyeol memesan pizza dengan layanan _tak_ _e away_ dan Baekhyun menunggunya didalam mobil selama kurang lebih 20 menit. Chanyeol kembali dengan sekotak pizza juga salad dan dua gelas coke untuk mereka.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya dihalaman parkir sungai Han, dan hanya beberapa meter dari tempat ia memarkirkan mobil– mereka dapat melihat pemandangan indah air terjun pelangi pada jembatan Banpo. Chanyeolpun berinisiatif membuka atap mobilnya.

Mercedes-Benz C-Class milik Chanyeol memiliki _panoramic roof_ dimana bidang kacanya sangat besar. Membentang hampir diseluruh bagian atas sehingga memungkinkan untuk melihat pemandangan indah langit malam dengan atau tanpa membuka atap mobil. Tetapi akan sangat menyenangkan jika ia membukanya.

"Jika besok timbangan badanku menjerit maka aku akan mengirimkan suara jeritannya lewat pesan suara pada ahjussi," ucap Baekhyun setelah menghabiskan potongan pizza terakhirnya.

"Ahjussi akan dengan senang hati mendengar jeritan itu dan mengatakan padanya, tidak perlu menjerit karena tidak semua wanita yang memiliki berat badan diatas berat ideal itu tidak cantik," ucap Chanyeol. "Kau terlihat cantik dan imut dengan pipimu yang agak gembil."

"Ahjussi memuji atau mengejek sihhh~" gemas Baekhyun mencubit kecil-kecil lengan Chanyeol yang malah terkekeh menanggapinya.

"Itu memuji namanya, apa yang salah dari pipi gembil?"

"Cck itu membuatku _jaw line_ ku tidak terlihat ahjussi."

"Kau tetap terlihat cantik," jawab Chanyeol tulus. Dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun gemas karena telinganya sudah memerah ditambah jantungnya semakin berdebar.

"Ahjussiiii~ berhenti berkata manis, nanti jika aku terkena diabetes bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa karena aku sudah lebih dulu terkena diabetes karenamu," jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak sanggup menahan senyuman yang akhirnya malah berbuah tawa. Disambuti oleh suara bass Chanyeol yang ikut tertawa. "Aku pasti terdengar– konyol."

"Semacam _out of character_ ," aku Baekhyun.

"Itu– terjadi begitu saja."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku menyukainya," jawab Baekhyun malu-malu.

Baekhyun merendahkan kursi agar ia bisa membaringkan badannya diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang juga turut menurunkan kursinya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyamankan diri mereka pada kursi mobil dengan tatapan terarah pada langit malam yang berhias rembulan dan ditaburi gemintang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan kencan pertama kita hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hmm– tidak biasa," jawab Baekhyun disertai tawa kecil. "Tetapi sangat menyenangkan, aku menikmatinya."

"Meskipun kita harus masuk kedalam dan keluar dari bioskop secara terpisah?"

"Apa ahjussi tahu tentang prinsip 5W ditambah 1H?" tanya Baekhyun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Ya, tentu saja aku tahu," Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun yang memusatkan pandangannya pada langit malam.

"Menurutku bagaimana kita menilai sebuah momen itu berharga dan terasa menyenangkan tidak dari apa, dimana, kenapa dan kapan atau bagaimana itu, melainkan dengan siapa," ucap Baekhyun perlahan menoleh kearah Chanyeol. "Dengan siapa kita melewatinya itulah yang terpenting ahjussi, selama itu bersama dengan orang yang kita sayangi. Kurasa apa, dimana, kapan, kenapa dan bagaimana itu bukanlah masalah besar."

"Kenapa kau begitu manis hmm," Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Baekhyun dengan lebih leluasa dan Baekhyunpun menirukan itu.

"Aku memang manis, baik itu wajahku ataupun bibirku."

Eh

"Bibir?"

"Maksudku cara berbicaraku," Baekhyun mengoreksi dan Chanyeol tersenyum mengangguk. Mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa. Well meskipun Baekhyun masih 17 tahun namun pola pikirnya sudah dewasa. Namun entah kenapa masih canggung berbicara atau bahkan melihat hal yang terkesan agak– intim.

"Ahjussi."

"Hmm?"

"Apa– aku akan terus memanggilmu– ahjussi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin memanggilku dengan lebih informal?"

"Hanya agar terdengar lebih akrab," cicit Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin memanggilku dengan panggilan apa, hmm?"

"Eung– bagaimana dengan ..." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun meneruskan ucapannya. "Op– pa," lirih Baekhyun.

"Oppa?" Chanyeol perlu memastikan ia tidak salah mendengar.

"Iya– oppa," angguk Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol was-was menunggu persetujuan dari kekasih– keduanya– itu.

"Kau hanya akan memanggilku oppa ketika kita sedang berdua?"

"Iya," angguk Baekhyun.

"Apa itu tidak akan membuatmu kesulitan, memanggilku ahjussi dan dilain waktu dengan oppa?" Baekhyun menggeleng yakin.

"Sama sekali tidak," geleng Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah," jawab Chanyeol. Manik Baekhyun berbinar senang mendengar persetujuan Chanyeol.

"Benar?"

"Ya."

"Op– oppa ... Chanyeol oppa," panggil Baekhyun lembut.

Deg

Deg

Chanyeol bisa merasakan bahwa jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang karena sebelumnya tidak ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Ia tidak memiliki saudara perempuan. Ia juga tidak memiliki teman dekat wanita yang lebih muda darinya sehingga mengharuskan memanggilnya oppa.

"Itu terdengar– aku menyukai panggilan itu," Baekhyun tersenyum dengan mata menyipit manis.

" _Na do joha_ ," sahutnya. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu– oppa?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk karena tengah mengatasi jantungnya yang berdebar tiap kali bibir mungil Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan oppa.

"Hmm."

"Apakah mendiang istri oppa, memanggil oppa dengan sebutan itu juga."

"Oppa maksudmu?"

"Ya," angguk Baekhyun.

"Tidak," geleng Chanyeol.

 _The_ _f_ _act_ , Chanyeol dan Xiao Lu tidak menikah karena sebuah hubungan romantis yang melatar belakanginya. Mereka bersahabat dan telah nyaman dengan memanggil satu sama lainnya dengan nama mereka.

"Tidak?"

"Kami sahabat, aku dan mendiang istriku," jawab Chanyeol menjelaskan. "Dan nyaman dengan tetap memanggil satu sama lainnya hanya dengan nama."

"Bahkan tidak dengan panggilan sayang semacam _chagiya, honey atau baby_?" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kau ingin oppa memanggilmu dengan sebutan manis seperti itu, _chagiya, honey atau baby_?"

"Bukan begitu," pipi Baekhyun kembali memerah. "Aku– aku suka kok ketika oppa memanggilku sunshine, itu– terdengar manis."

Chanyeol membawa jemarinya untuk menyelipkan rambut Baekhyun kebelakang telinga dan mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Karena aku menyukaimu senyumanmu, itu secerah dan seindah matahari terbit."

"Kan sudah kubilang jangan membuatku memerah oppa," rengek Baekhyun namun meraih jemari Chanyeol pada kepalanya dan menggenggamnya.

Suasana begitu hening hanya ditemani lantunan lembut dari MP3 yang diputar oleh Chanyeol sementara keduanya terhanyut dalam tatapan mereka. Saling menyelami kedalaman perasaan mereka lewat pertemuan dua pasang bola mata mereka.

"Apa kau menyukai bintang, sunshine?" tanya Chanyeol membuka obrolan kembali.

"Aku lebih menyukai matahari dan bulan," jawab Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?"

" _ **Mana yang lebih Chanyeol sukai, matahari, bulan atau bintang?" tanya Ba**_ _ **ixian**_ _ **malam itu ketika keduanya telah selesai mengerjakan tugas kelompok di balkon kamar Ba**_ _ **ixian**_ _ **dan menghabiskan waktu dengan memandangi langit malam.**_

" _ **Aku lebih suka langit."**_

" _ **Langit, kenapa?"**_

 _ **Karena ketika aku melihat langit, wajahmu seolah terlukis disana dan tersenyum padaku batin Chanyeol.**_

" _ **Karena langit akan menaungi bumi baik siang ataupun malam, dan ia tak perlu berbagi waktu seperti matahari yang hanya muncul dipagi hingga sore hari serta bulan dan bintang muncul pada malam hari."**_

" _Because I want to be the sun to lighten up someone's life,"_ jawab Baekhyun. " _– and be the moon to brighten in the darkest hour."_

" _ **Aku suka melihat bintang karena sekalipun bintang itu hanya serupa titik kecil, namun ia tetap terang dilangit yang kelam, it's magical."**_

 _ **Lalu malam itu sebuah bintang jatuh menyemarakkan malam mereka membuat Baixian berseru mengejutkan Chanyeol.**_

" _ **Bintang jatuh?"**_

" _ **Hm bintang jatuh," angguk Baixian. "Aku ingin menjadi seperti bintang jatuh."**_

" _ **Huh, kenapa begitu?" Baixian masih menatap langit malam dengan sebuah senyuman dibibirnya.**_

" _ **Karena ketika ia jatuh maka sebuah permohonan akan terkabul dan aku akan mengabulkan keinginan dan harapan setiap orang," Baixian menoleh dengan senyuman manis kesukaan Chanyeol.**_

" _ **Tapi itu hanya dongeng Baixian," ucap Chanyeol untuk mengalihkan perasaan aneh dihatinya setiap kali melihat senyuman Baekhyun.**_

" _ **I love fairytale."**_

"Bagaimana dengan dongeng, kau menyukainya?" Baekhyun sempat mengeryitkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan random Chanyeol. Namun ia tetap menjawab untuk itu.

"Aku menyukainya saat masih kecil setidaknya sampai aku berusia 9," jawab Baekhyun.

"Jadi sekarang kau tidak lagi menyukai dongeng?"

"Dongeng membuat angan dan khayalanku melambung tinggi namun kenyataannya tak semanis dengan kisah dongeng oppa."

"Okay, ini semacam kau memiliki kenangan buruk dengan itu," Chanyeol mencoba menebak.

"Ya, dan aku akan menceritakannya lain waktu," sahut Baekhyun.

"Okay," angguk Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku ingin menanyakan ini pada oppa."

"Menanyakan apa hm, kau sangat aktif sekali bertanya hmm," kekeh Chanyeol.

"Jika oppa adalah seorang Raja apakah aku bisa menjadi Ratu oppa?"

"Bukankah kau tidak menyukai dongeng?"

"Hanya jawab saja, oppa," Baekhyun merengek lagi dan itu terdengar lucu oleh pendengaran Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin sebuah jawaban yang serius?"

"Tentu saja," angguk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuat gerakan kecil pada jemari mereka yang bertaut dimana kini dialah yang menggenggam jemari lentik itu dengan rematan lembut.

 _Aku ingin mengatakan 'Ya' kau bisa menjadi ratuku tetapi…_

"Tidak adakah bantuan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu ini?"

"Oppa pikir kita sedang bermain kuis?" sahut Baekhyun bersungut.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuan untuk pertanyaanmu yang ini."

"Apa, _fifty-fifty, phone a friend, switch question, or ask the audience_?"

"Aku pilih yang terakhir tetapi kita harus mengganti _audience_ dengan _ask the time_?"

Baekhyun baru akan menyahut namun bibir mungilnya berakhir dengan bergerak-gerak tanpa suara yang terdengar. Ia dibuat kehabisan kata-kata akan jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun Baekhyun," ucap Chanyeol. "Aku 37 tahun dan sebuah hubungan untukku bukan lagi sekedar untuk bersenang-senang ataupun pelengkap status. Tetapi situasi dan kondisi kita untuk saat ini tidaklah mudah untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan sebuah jawaban pasti."

Baekhyun menunduk sendu

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, kau boleh menyebutku egois ataupun…" gelengan Baekhyun membuat ucapan Chanyeol terhenti.

"Kita– kita mungkin bisa menyebut diri kita egois tetapi yang kutahu dalam keegoisan itu ada dasar sebuah perasaan yang disebut cinta," jawab Baekhyun. Pipinya dalam hitungan detik perlahan memerah dan Chanyeol menahan sebuah senyuman disudut bibir. "Aku tidak jatuh pada oppa karena aku bosan ataupun jenuh dengan _dia_ aku jatuh pada oppa karena– mungkin takdir yang menuntun hatiku untuk terbagi pada sosok selain _dia_. Dan– ya mungkin kita harus membiarkan waktu menjawab pertanyaan itu."

"Apapun itu jawabannya," sebuah penegasan dan Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol. Ketika jemari Chanyeol telah berada dipipi Baekhyun dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Apapun itu jawabannya," angguk Baekhyun.

o)(o

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti didepan gerbang kediaman keluarga Wu dan keduanya bertatapan untuk terakhir kalinya malam ini sebelum berpisah.

"Terima kasih untuk kencannya hari ini oppa," ucap Baekhyun. "Menyenangkan dan aku menyukainya."

"Begitupun denganku," angguk Chanyeol.

"Aku akan masuk, dan berkendaralah dengan hati-hati okay, oppa."

"Okay sunshine," Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut.

Dan Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya untuk mengikis jarak mereka

Cup

Sebuah kecupan dipipi Chanyeol

"Selamat malam oppa," dan dengan pipi yang entah sudah memerah untuk keberapa kalinya pada hari ini Baekhyun keluar dari dalam mobil. Chanyeol sempat terpaku dalam posisi menyamping sebelum suara pintu mobil yang menutup menyadarkannya dan ia menatap sosok Baekhyun yang sudah berada didepan gerbang rumahnya dan melambai padanya.

"Selamat malam juga sunshine."

Baekhyun melangkah dengan riang dihalaman rumahnya dan baru teringat ia menaruh ponselnya didalam tas selama kencannya dengan Chanyeol.

Tap

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti pada undakan pertama tangga pada teras depan rumahnya ketika mendapati 3 panggilan tak terjawab dari Sehun dan juga beberapa pesan chat

 **Personal Message**

Chagiya, kau sudah pulang?

 **Personal Message**

Kau tidur chagiya?

 **Personal Message**

Okay sepertinya kekasihku telah bertransformasi menjadi putri tidur kkksss

Balas pesanku ketika kau sudah membacanya okay

Love u

Ada sesuatu yang menusuk hatinya ketika membaca pesan dari Sehun. Rasa bersalah ketika menilik jam pada pesan yang dikirimkan Sehun adalah jam dimana ia tengah menonton dengan Chanyeol.

 **Personal Message**

 _Aku baru saja terbangun oppa_

 _Mianhae_

Pesan balasan itu dikirimkan pada pukul sepuluh malam

"Maafkan aku oppa," entah ini kata maaf yang keberapa kalinya.

Dan saat Baekhyun tiba didepan pintu masuk rumah dan telah mengeluarkan kunci rumah cadangan miliknya, ponselnya kembali bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan chat masuk.

 **Gwechanha**

 **Kembalilah tidur karena kau pasti lelah**

 **Oppa akan menjemputmu besok pagi, okay**

 _Okay oppa_

 _Good night :*_

 **Good night**

 **Dream of me, love**

Baekhyun meremat kunci didalam genggamannya ketika membaca pesan balasan dari Sehun. Mungkin ia akan bermimpi buruk malam ini karena keegoisan dan keserakahan hatinya.

 **To be Continue** **d**

 **Kepo :**

Teruntuk readerss yang masih setia menanti kisah ahjussi dan dek sunshine ^^ dannnn selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ^^ bagi readernim yang menjalankan.

Saya tahu ini sudah sebulan lebih dari terakhir kali Yuanfen update, terima kasih kepada readerss yang tetap menunggu dan mengingatkan saya untuk update. Saya tidak lupa, tidak pula mengangguri ^^

Well, jangan lupa untuk cek list FF **Oh Yuri, Cactus93, Purflowerian, Ohlan94 (wattpad), ChiakiBee, Parkayoung** yahh

See you and don't forget to leave ur review guys


	14. Chapter 14

_**Seoul, 2014**_

 _Perkenalan pertama Chanyeol dengan kedua sahabat putranya yakni Choi Minho dan Kim Jongin adalah saat Chanyeol berinisiatif agar Sehun mengundang keduanya dalam acara makan malam dihari ulang tahun Sehun yang ke 17._

 _Ketika itu Sehun bercerita tentang Minho dan Jongin yang memprakarsai sebuah kejutan di cafe bubble tea tak jauh dari Jaesan ketika Jongin dan Sehun pulang dari latihan klub tari ditanggal 12 April. Menurut Minho dan Jongin ulang tahun ke 17 tidak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja. Sehun berkata jika selama ini ia tidak melewatkan hari ulang tahun dengan pesta atau semacamnya. Sehun lebih senang menghabiskan waktu untuk makan malam dengan masakan olahan tangan Chanyeol. Bercerita sambil menikmati cake mungil bersama ayahnya yang akan selalu meluangkan waktu dihari penting Sehun sesibuk apapun dirinya._

 _Chanyeol sering mendengar cerita dari mulut Sehun tentang Jongin dan Minho yang selalu menemaninya dirumah ketika Chanyeol menginap diapartemen dikarenakan tidak dapat pulang untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantor. Untuk itu ia ingin bertemu langsung dengan mereka. Dan jadilah acara makan malam diulang tahun Sehun yang ke 17 sebagai ajang perkenalan pertama mereka._

 _Dan Chanyeol akan bergabung dengan ketiga remaja itu setiap sebulan sekali pada acara camping yang mereka lakukan di teras halaman belakang rumah. Mereka tidak bisa camping di rumah Minho karena rumah Minho tidak memiliki halaman belakang yang luas. Sementara keluarga Jongin tinggal disebuah apartemen yang tidak memiliki halaman rumah. Maka kediaman Sehunlah yang menjadi lokasi camping mereka._

 _Sementara Minho dan Jongin berkutat dengan tenda dan pasak di halaman belakang, Sehun menyibukkan diri dengan memotong semangka untuk dimakan bersama nanti. Chanyeol sendiri sedang mencuci selada serta perilla leaves._

 _Pukul setengah tujuh malam tenda telah berdiri, api unggun telah dinyalakan oleh Minho yang mempersiapkan segalanya dengan baik. Chanyeol dan Jongin berada di dekat panggangan untuk memastikan daging BBQ mereka tidak hangus. Sementara Sehun duduk di bench dengan sepanci seafood ramyeon yang perlahan mulai mendidih._

" _Aku lapar," ucap Minho menelan ludah memandang sepanci seafood ramyeon yang sedang diaduk oleh Sehun. Dengan isengnya Sehun mencapit gulungan mie menggunakan sumpit dan mengangkatnya didepan hidung Minho yang sedari tadi tak berhenti mengendus-endus persis seperti kucing._

" _Ya! Maknae! Kau sengaja ya," sergah Minho kesal._

" _Daging sudah siaaappp!" Jongin naik keatas bench disusul Chanyeol dengan semangkok penuh berisi daging panggang beraroma lezat karena telah lebih dulu Chanyeol bumbui._

" _Makan, makan, aku lapar bukan main," Minho dengan segera menyabet salah satu piring dan menyendok nasi untuk dirinya._

" _Hoy Minho! Yang tua lebih dulu!" Jongin mengingatkan dengan menahan pergelangan tangan Minho yang akan menyendok nasi._

" _Eh?" Minho nyengir kearah Chanyeol._

" _Gwechana, Jongin-ah," kekeh Chanyeol._

" _Cacing diperutku sudah demo anarkis sejak mencium aroma daging panggang ahjussi, maafkan ketidaksopananku ya ahjussi," Minho nyengir._

" _Santai saja," angguk Chanyeol dengan tersenyum maklum._

 _Sehun menyodorkan piring pada Chanyeol lalu pada Jongin sementara dirinya mengambil mangkok untuk menikmati ramyeon. Sebenarnya sejak tadi Sehun sudah sangat kelaparan mencium aroma sedap ramyeon dan membayangkan gurita yang tenggelam diantara gulungan mie didalam panci. Ia sudah menelan ludah untuk kesekian kalinya._

" _Daaeebaaak~" Minho memejamkan matanya dengan kepala menggeleng setelah sesendok nasi dengan sepotong daging panggang masuk kedalam mulutnya. "Daging panggang ahjussi yang terbaik seantero Korea."_

" _Sehun, ambil bagianmu sebelum monster rakus ini menghabiskannya," Jongin menyumpitkan potongan daging kepiring maknae mereka. Seringnya Minho menghabiskan daging dan nantinya Sehun akan mengomel karena Minho terlalu rakus._

" _Gomawo hyung," jawab Sehun._

" _Uri adeul, wae hmm?" Chanyeol menepuk punggung Sehun karena ia perhatian anaknya itu tampak kalem sekali._

" _Aku sedari tadi menelan ludah sambil memasak ramyeon, aromanya sangat mengundang," jawab Sehun disahut kekehan Jongin, Chanyeol dan Minho._

" _Ternyata bukan hanya cacing diperutku yang berdemo tetapi juga cacing diperut uri Hun Hunie."_

" _Eishh berhenti memanggilku Hun Hunie."_

" _Itu terdengar cute, Sehunie," timpal Chanyeol._

" _Appa," ringis Sehun. "Jangan ikut-ikutan dengan Minho hyung dan Jongin hyung."_

" _Aku tidak ikut-ikutan," sela Jongin yang sedari tadi fokus menikmati daging panggang._

" _Sudah, sudah, lanjutkan makannya," suruh Chanyeol._

" _Kira-kira kita masih akan melakukan camping begini tidak ya dimasa depan nanti?" tanya Minho._

" _Jika kita memiliki waktu luang kenapa tidak," angguk Chanyeol. "Camping begini membantu ahjussi untuk menghilangkan strees karena pekerjaan yang tiada habisnya di kantor, serta setidaknya membayar cicilan absennya ahjussi menemani Sehun dirumah."_

" _Appa, aku bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu ditemani."_

" _Dikatakan oleh bocah remaja yang merengek agar Jongin atau aku mampir kerumah setiap jam pulang sekolah berakhir."_

" _Kapan aku merengek?" Sehun tidak terima._

" _Ketika kau menggunakan agyeo dan berkata padaku dan Jongin 'hyungie temani aku dirumah ya, appa kemarin membelikan banyak cemilan loh'."_

" _Aku tidak melakukan itu," Sehun tidak terima karena Minho melebih-lebihkan, sengaja untuk membuat Sehuh kesal._

" _Kami senang melakukannya ahjussi," Jongin menimpali. "Lagipula maknae ini sudah seperti saudara kecil kami. Saat ini dia memilih untuk ditemani oleh aku dan Minho, nanti kalau sudah punya pacar mana mau lagi ia meminta kami mampir kemari."_

 _Pukk!_

 _Sehun meninju pelan bahu Jongin_

" _Aku bukan sahabat yang seperti itu."_

 _Chanyeol menatap putranya, Jongin dan Minho dimana mengingatkan dirinya pada Baixian, Xiao Lu, Song Qian dan Jay. Teringat pada masa remajanya yang juga memiliki sahabat karib seperti yang dimiliki Sehun saat ini._

 _Saling mengerti_

 _Saling menjaga_

 _Dan saling menyayangi_

 _Chanyeol bersyukur Sehun memiliki Jongin dan Minho disaat dirinya tidak dapat selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan putranya itu._

o)(o

 **RedApplee**

present

 **YUANFEN**

o)(o

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Song Qian – Kang Seulgi**

 **Kim Jongin - Choi Minho - Lee Junki**

o)(o

 **Genre : Drama, Romance with a little bit Family**

 **Length : Multi-Chapter**

 **Warning : Genderswitch and Typoss**

o)(o

\- **Sweet and Sour -**

Baekhyun sedang menyemprotkan cairan pembersih pada etalase kaca jendela cafe ketika seorang lelaki mengenakan rompi biru menghampirinya. Baekhyun menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara lelaki tersebut mengatakan 'permisi agassi' dan sekilas terpandang olehnya celemek kuning bertuliskan 'Flower Lover' pada bagian dada celemek kuning tersebut.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Baekhyun sopan.

"Ini ada kiriman untuk anda," ia menyodorkan tujuh tangkai bunga matahari yang sangat cantik dalam lilitan pita berwarna soft orange dilengkapi sebuah kartu ucapan.

"Untukku?"

"Ya, seseorang meminta saya memberikannya pada Agassi," ucapnya.

"Oh, baiklah terima kasih."

"Terima kasih kembali, Agassi," setelah mengucapkan itu lelaki tersebut berjalan menjauh, menyeberang untuk kembali ke toko bunga diseberang jalan. Baekhyun tahu toko bunga tersebut karena memang berseberangan dengan letak La Vince dan ia sering tanpa sengaja terpandang papan namanya yakni Flower Lover.

Lupakan untuk sesaat tentang toko bunga Flower Lover tersebut karena saat ini Baekhyun penasaran dengan pengirim tujuh tangkai bunga matahari ini padanya. Maka Baekhyun membuka kartu ucapan yang tersemat disana. Sebuah sapaan manis yang mengawali telah mampu membuat senyuman Baekhyun mengembang karena ia mengenali sipengirim.

 _ **Morning sunshine**_

 _ **Happy working**_

 _ **Ps: 7 days**_

Baekhyun pikir itu hanya dirinya

Yang mengingat bahwa ini sudah hari ketujuh dirinya dan Chanyeol menjalin hubungan diam-diam mereka. Ternyata Chanyeol juga menghitungnya.

Saku apronnya terasa bergetar dan Baekhyun segera merogoh untuk mendapati sebuah pesan chat masuk dari sipengirim bunga.

 **Personal Message**

 **Kau suka bunganya?**

 **Sesungguhnya dalam filosofinya sendiri bunga matahari tidak dianjurkan untuk diberikan sebagai ungkapan perasaan cinta**

 **Tetapi setiap kali aku melihat bunga matahari maka itu mengingatkanku pada senyumanmu yang seindah dan secerah sinar mentari**

 _Terima kasih untuk bunganya, oppa_

 _Dan terima kasih juga untuk kalimat rayuanmu oppa_

 _Aku deg-degan hihi_

 _:*_

 **Jawab dengan jujur, okay**

 **Apa seusiaku masih pantas berlaku seperti ini?**

 **Maksudku, yahh ini cenderung dilakukan oleh anak muda**

 _Oppa tidak setua itu kok_

 _Dan ini sangat manis, aku menyukainya_

 _Gomawo oppa_

 **Aku senang kau menyukainya**

 **Selamat bekerja sunshine**

 _Selamat bekerja juga oppa_

 _:*_

Dan Baekhyun meloncat kecil memeluk bunganya ketika mendapati balasan dari Chanyeol

 **:***

Sebuah emoticon kiss

Tujuh tangkai bunga matahari dengan kartu ucapan serta pesan beremoticon kiss dengan mudah membuat Baekhyun bersenandung riang sepagian itu.

o)(o

Pada pukul sepuluh pagi Sehun muncul dipintu masuk La Vince disaat antrian dikasir tampak agak ramai. Ia memilih untuk mengambil tempat duduk terlebih dahulu sebelum ikut berdiri didalam barisan antrian.

"Selamat pagi nona penjaga kasir," sapa Sehun dengan kedipan mata dan Baekhyun menyahutinya dengan kekehan pelan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" mereka tengah bermain peran kini.

"Hmm aku ingin memesan tentu saja, bisa rekomendasikan makanan apa yang paling enak disini?" dan Baekhyun tak dapat menahan tawanya. Untung saja tidak ada yang mengantri dibelakang Sehun, itulah kenapa Baekhyun bersedia meladeni ajakan Sehun bermain peran seperti ini.

"Anda sangat _old-fashioned_ tuan beralis tebal."

"Hei jangan sebut tentang alisku, ini adalah salah satu daya pikat, okay."

"Ahh benarkah, buktinya aku tidak terpikat," simungil mengedikkan bahu. "Oppa sudah bermain-mainnya, ada pelanggan," ucap Baekhyun ketika dirinya mendapati seorang pelanggan memasuki pintu etalase cafe.

"Arghh mengganggu saja," gerutu Sehun. "Ice americano dan _garlic cheese fries_ ," ucap Sehun lalu menyodorkan E-Money miliknya apda Baekhyun.

"Pesanan anda akan segera diantar, harap menunggu tuan Park," Sehun menahan tawanya namun meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan sebuah kedipan pada mata kanannya.

o)(o

Pesanan Sehun datang sekitar 5 menit kemudian disaat ia tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya. Karena hari ini Sehun memiliki kelas siang maka ia berencana untuk nongkrong di La Vince hingga pukul 11 lalu berangkat ke kampus. Sementara Baekhyun hari ini tak memiliki kelas apapun maka ia memulai shiftnya sedari pagi.

 _ **Choi-Kim-Park Group Chat**_

 _ **Minho Choi**_

 _ **Sent Picture**_

Sebuah foto dikirimkan Minho pada group chat mereka, foto lama ketika mereka mengadakan camping dihalaman belakang kediaman Sehun. Sehun tersenyum melihat foto lama itu membuatnya merindukan masa-masa itu.

 _ **Minho Choi**_

 _Aku rindu camping_

 _Kapan kita camping lagi_

 _Mumpung aku dan Jongin berada di Korea_

 _ **Kuma Kasshoku**_

 _Aku siap kapanpun_

 _Aku bosan di apartemen terus_

 _ **Minho Choi**_

 _Sana menginap dirumah Sehun_

 _Biasanya juga kalian kembar yang tak terpisahkan_

 _ **Kuma Kasshoku**_

 _Aku tidak mau kejadian dulu terulangi_

 _Ingat ketika aku harus mendengar si maknae bertelepon dengan Irene sepanjang malam_

 _Memangnya aku apa, obat nyamuk_

 _ **Minho Choi**_

 _HAHAHAHAH_

 _Hoy! Maknae jangan cuma baca koran!_

 _Sehun menggelengkan kepala membaca sindiran Minho karena sedari tadi Sehun hanya membaca chat tanpa memberikan tanggapan apapun._

 _ **Park Sehun**_

 _Bilang saja kau cemburu_ _ **Kuma Kasshoku**_

 _ **Kuma Kasshoku**_

 _Aku tidak pernah naksir mantan pacarmu maknae-ya_

 _Kau ini pendendam sekali_

 _ **Minho Choi**_

 _Jangan mendendam pada si beruang coklat, maknae-ya_

 _Nanti kalau kau dikutuk menjadi coklat sepertinya bagaimana?_

 _Hahahaha_

 _Jadi kapan kita camping adeul-ah_

 _ **Park Sehun**_

 _Aku harus bertanya pada appa apakah dia sibuk atau tidak_

 _ **Minho Choi**_

 _Ahjussi pasti setuju_

 _Bagaimana dengan Sabtu ini_

 _Kau bisa mengajak Baekhyun juga_

 _ **Park Sehun**_

 _-_- masa Baekhyun sendiri_

 _Kalau begitu ajak Krystal noona_

 _ **Minho Choi**_

 _Sabtu ini Krystal akan pergi menginap ke Busan dengan ibu_

 _Dia tidak bisa bergabung_

 _ **Kuma Kassohuku**_

 _Irene?_

 _ **Park Sehun**_

 _Kau bosan hidup ya sunbae?_

 _ **Kuma Kasshoku**_

 _Well, aku hanya memberikan usul_

 _Sensitif sekali_

Sehun tampak berfikir siapa yang dapat diajaknya untuk ikut bergabung dalam acara camping mereka. Setidaknya Baekhyun memiliki teman perempuan.

Ahh ya, apa Hera? Batin Sehun mempertimbangkan.

 _ **Park Sehun**_

 _Bagaimana dengan tenda?_

 _Jika menambah orang tentu saja tenda tidak akan cukup_

 _Seingatku dirumah hanya ada 2 tenda_

 _ **Minho Choi**_

 _Tenang saja aku punya satu dirumah_

 _Selama ini kita hanya memakai yang ada dirumahmu bukan_

 _Jadi sudah putuskan akan mengajak siapa?_

 _ **Park Sehun**_

 _Entahlah_

 _Apa harus mengajak Baekhyun?_

 _ **Minho Choi**_

 _Ini akan menyenangkan jika ada perempuan juga_

 _Lagipula diakan kekasihmu_

 _ **Park Sehun**_

 _Dulu juga kita tidak pernah mengajak Irene sunbae_

 _ **Kuma Kasshoku**_

 _Terserah kau saja maknae-ya_

 _Kalau diajak kan suasananya akan semakin ramai_

 _ **Minho Choi**_

 _THAT'S RIGHT_

 _ **Park Sehun**_

 _Lihat nanti saja, aku juga masih harus mengabari appa_

 _ **Minho Choi**_

 _Okay, kabari secepatnya_

 _Sabtu itu tinggal hitungan dua jari bro_

 _ **Park Sehun**_

 _Iya cerewet_

 _ **Minho Choi**_

 _Cerewet begini tapi kau sayang kan maknae-ya_

 _ **Kuma Kasshoku**_

 _HAHAHAHAHAH_

 _ **Park Sehun**_

 _What the hell!_

Pukul sebelas siang Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dengan menyandang ransel lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang berada di counter kasir. Kebetulan counter kasir sedang sepi maka Sehun berani untuk menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

"Oppa sudah mau pergi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, kelasku mulai setelah jam makan siang tapi aku harus mengembalikan beberapa buku ke perpustakaan," jawab Sehun.

"Okay oppa, hati-hati dijalan ya," Sehun mengangguk dan mencondongkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya menyentuh pipi kenyal nan lembut milik Baekhyun.

Cup

"Bye chagiya," Sehun mengedipkan mata sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam keadaan tercenung.

Entahlah semacam asing namun familiar dengan kecupan itu, perasaan yang aneh untuk dirasakan oleh Baekhyun pada sosok Sehun yang notabenenya adalah kekasihnya.

Dan Baekhyun perlahan membawa telapak tangannya pada dada

Ada detakan disana

Hanya saja

Memelan

Dan itu membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar meremat tangan didadanya seolah tak dapat mempercayai apa yang tengah dirasakannya kini

 _Where are you?_

 _Why the beating is …._

 _So– slowly_

 **Meanwhile**

Lee Junki yang sejak tadi berada dibalik dinding counter kasir menghela nafas pelan lalu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyapa Baekhyun, ia justru beralih ke dapur cafe.

o)(o

Cafe tak lagi seramai saat pukul dua belas siang dimana jam makan siang selalu menjadi jam dimana seluruh karyawan akan sibuk mondar-mandir mengantarkan pesanan dikarenakan ramainya pengunjung dan ada banyak pesanan yang harus diantarkan.

Baekhyun menyeruput Ice Americano yang ditaruhnya dibagian bawah counter tempatnya berjaga untuk menghilangkan dahaga. Karena sedang tidak ada pengunjung iapun memutuskan untuk memeriksa ponselnya dan menemukan sebuah pesan chat dari Chanyeol.

 **Personal Message**

 **Picture**

' **Pekerjaan orang dewasa sangat membosankan bukan'**

Chanyeol mengirimkan foto monitor serta ruang rapat, dan itu dikirimkan sekitar pukul satu siang. Artinya satu jam yang lalu.

 _Disaat oppa sedang sibuk meeting_

 _Aku juga tengah sibuk dengan ramainya pengunjung di La Vince_

 _Hehehe_

 _Jadi, apakah meetingnya sudah selesai?_

 **Belum sunshine**

 **Mungkin akan selesai sekitar pukul 3**

 **Meeting pemegang saham selalu memakan waktu yang cukup lama**

 **Kau sudah makan siang?**

 _Aku belum, mungkin nanti_

 _Jam kerjaku juga sudah mau selesai oppa_

 _Oppa belum makan siang?_

Dan sebuah foto kudapan kecil yang disediakan dimeja rapat dikirim oleh Chanyeol untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

 _Hanya itu?_

 **Ya, tidak ada pilihan lain**

 **Hari ini cukup sibuk dengan meeting dan meeting**

 _Memangnya sebelum meeting pemegang saham_

 _Oppa sudah sudah terlebih dulu meeting lainnya?_

 **Ya, meeting dengan kepala divisi marketing**

 **Itulah kenapa kukatakan pekerjaan orang dewasa membosankan**

 _Tapi menghasilkan lebih banyak uang oppa hehe_

Baekhyun menunggu 3 menit namun Chanyeol tak kunjung membalas dan Baekhyun pikir ia sedang tidak bisa menjawab. Maka Baekhyun mengecek jam dinding yang dipajang pada dinding counter. Jam kerjanya sudah selesai dan teman yang akan menggantikannya muncul dari ruang ganti tak lama kemudian.

"Makan siang dulu, Baek," ujarnya.

"Ya," sahut Baekhyun. Ia menuliskan pesanan pada note lalu memencet bel agar chef didapur segera mengambil pesanannya. "Segera ya chef eonniiiee~"

"Baiklah Baekkie."

Sementara menunggu pesanannya selesai dimasak Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

o)(o

Taksi yang ditumpangi Baekhyun berhenti didepan gedung berlantai 7 dengan tulisan besar pada bagian atas gedung berbunyi,

 **Settledom Construction**

Dengan plastik putih bertuliskan 'La Vince' pada tangan kanannya Baekhyun melangkah memasuki Settledom. Ia disambut oleh seorang security yang membukakan pintu dan menanyakan apa yang bisa ia bantu pada Baekhyun.

"Aku mengantarkan pesanan makanan dari La Vince untuk tuan Park," jawab Baekhyun dan security tersebut mengarahkan Baekhyun pada resepsionis untuk mengkonfirmasi.

"Maaf ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang resepsionis ramah.

"Saya mengantarkan pesanan makanan untuk Tuan Park Chanyeol, dari La Vince," resepsionis tersebut mengerutkan dahi. Biasanya pemesanan apapun jika itu berhubungan dengan bagian eksekutif pastilah akan melalui dirinya. Tetapi ia tidak mendapatkan perintah untuk memesan makanan di La Vince oleh direktur mereka.

"Pesanan atas nama Tuan Park dari La Vince ya, sebentar," wanita berseragam biru muda itu baru saja akan mengecek note miliknya sebelum sebuah suara mengalihkan atensinya. Begitupun atensi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun harusnya memikirkan ini sebelumnya, kalau Chanyeol adalah direktur dari Settledom Construction. Ia tidak bisa dengan sekenanya datang dan ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol meskipun dengan dalih mengantarkan pesanan dari La Vince.

"Baekhyun-ssi," Baekhyun diikuti oleh sang resepsionis menoleh pada sosok berambut bob yang muncul dengan paper bag bertuliskan 'Baquette and Pastry' – Choi Sooyoung.

"Sooyoung-ssi?"

 _Thanks God_ batin Baekhyun penyelematnya datang

"Apa yang membawamu kemari, Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Aku mengantarkan pesanan dari La Vince untuk ahjussi," jawab Baekhyun seraya menunjukkan kantong plastik putih bertuliskan La Vince pada Sooyoung.

"Sajangnim memesan makanan di La Vince?" Baekhyun tersenyum dengan anggukan kecil– menutupi kebohongannya. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarkanmu keruangan sajangnim, kebetulan sajangnim sedang berbincang dengan salah satu pemegang saham jadi kau bisa menunggu disana."

"Baiklah Sooyoung-ssi," angguk Baekhyun.

" _Gwechanha_ Yerim-ssi, Baekhyun-ssi ini adalah kerabat sajangnim," siresepsionis mengangguk mengerti. "Mari Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Sooyoung menuju lift dilorong samping kanan dan memperhatikan ketika Sooyoung memencet angka 7. Sooyoung awalnya sempat terkejut melihat keberadaan Baekhyun didepan meja resepsionis. Tetapi mengetahui jika Baekhyun membawakan pesanan Chanyeol dari La Vince– tempat Baekhyun bekerja parttime. Maka Sooyoung berinisiatif untuk mengajak Baekhyun naik dan menunggu diruangan Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun sepengetahuan Sooyung, Baekhyun adalah kekasih Sehun putra Chanyeol. Akan tidak sopan jika dirinya tidak mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk memberikan sendiri pesanan Chanyeol.

"Kau mengantarkan delivery, Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Tidak, kebetulan jam kerjaku sudah selesai jadi sekalian saja aku yang mengantar," jawab Baekhyun.

"Ah begitu, kau pasti sudah sangat dekat sekali dengan keluarga Park ya," Sooyoung tersenyum penuh maksud. Tentu saja menjurus pada status Baekhyun sebagai kekasih Sehun. Sooyoung tidak tahu saja kalau sekarang status Baekhyun bukan hanya kekasih Sehun tetapi juga kekasih Chanyeol, direktur Settledom.

"Yahh~ begitulah Sooyoung-ssi," sahut Baekhyun salah tingkah disahuti kekehan kecil Sooyoung.

"Itu akan menjadi awal yang bagus karena dimasa depan Baekhyun-ssi dan sajangnim akan menjadi satu keluarga," ucapnya.

Satu keluarga ya

Aku dan Sehun oppa

Atau aku dan Chanyeol oppa?

Dan lift berhenti dilantai teratas dimana ruangan eksekutif berada, Baekhyun mengikuti kemana langkah kaki Sooyoung membawanya hingga mereka berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu kaca. Ada dua meja yang berada disudut kanan dan kiri, saling berhadapan. Salah satunya dihuni oleh seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang seketika menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan Sooyoung saat mereka memasuki ruangan.

"Apa sajangnim ada diruangan, Seohyun-ah?"

"Tidak ada eonni, sajangnim belum kembali dari ruang meeting," Sooyoung mengangguk mengerti.

Menaruh paper bag berisi roti yang dibelinya di toko pastry didepan kantor tepat diatas meja kerja miliknya, Sooyoung lalu melangkah kearah pintu dengan cat hitam dan berpelitur mengkilat yang berada ditengah ruangan.

"Kau bisa menunggu didalam Baekhyun-ssi."

"Ya, terima kasih Sooyoung-ssi."

"Jangan sungkan, ini sudah tugasku," jawab Sooyoung. "Ah ya, apa kau ingin minum sesuatu?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. Ia sudah menyiapkan Strawberry Ice Tea kesukaannya didalam plastik putih yang dibawanya bersama dengan makanan untuk Chanyeol.

o)(o

Pukul tiga kurang dua puluh menit Chanyeol memasuki ruangan dengan dinding kaca dimana dua orang asistennya tampak tengah berkutat dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Begitu mendapati sosok Chanyeol memasuki ruangan, kedua asistennya bangkit berdiri membungkukkan badan.

"Sooyoung-ssi bawakan notulen meeting hari ini sebelum pukul 4 dan Seohyun-ssi tolong sampaikan pada wakil direktur kalau ia akan mewakiliku untuk mengecek proyek pembangunan di Daegu besok."

"Ya sajangnim," jawab mereka.

"Sajangnim," Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sampai didepan pintu ruangannya dan menoleh pada Sooyoung.

"Ya?"

"Baekhyun-ssi menunggu anda diruangan anda."

Deg

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya, ia mengantarkan pesanan anda," jawab Sooyoung yang tidak memperhatikan ekspresi terkejut Chanyeol. "Anda memesan makanan di La Vince bukan?"

Dia tidak memesan makanan di La Vince

Apa Baekhyun?

"Terima kasih Sooyoung-ssi," Sooyoung mengangguk dan Chanyeol menarik nafas pelan sebelum memutar pegangan pintu.

Cklekk

o)(o

Ruangan Chanyeol didominasi warna putih dan navy blue yang entah bagaimana mampu mewakili sosok maskulin Chanyeol. Aroma musk lembut milik Chanyeol tertinggal diudara yang mana memanjakan indera penciuman Baekhyun. Baekhyun menaruh kantong plastik berisi makanan dan minuman yang dibawanya diatas meja dekat sofa panjang yang Baekhyun tebak digunakan Chanyeol untuk berbincang dengan tamunya.

Baekhyun melangkah kearah meja kerja Chanyeol, dimana terdapat beberapa tumpukan berkas serta sebuah berkas yang terbuka diatas meja. Sepertinya ditinggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja. Baekhyun mendapati ada sebuah pigura yang bentuknya seperti buku yang terbuka terpajang disana. Dibagian kanan terdapat foto Chanyeol bersama Sehun yang masih kecil, mungkin sekitar usia tiga atau empat tahun. Dan dibagian kiri ada foto pernikahan Chanyeol dan Xiao Lu.

Baekhyun menatap foto Sehun kecil yang terlihat menggemaskan lalu beralih pada pasangan suami istri berbalut pakaian pengantin. Xiao Lu menggandeng lengan Chanyeol dan keduanya tersenyum kearah kamera. Potret pasangan pengantin yang bahagia, itulah yang terlintas dipikiran Baekhyun.

Menaruh kembali foto tersebut diatas meja, Baekhyun tercenung sesaat ketika dirinya kembali memikirkan bagaimana kelak masa depan hubungannya dan Chanyeol. Siapakah nanti yang lengannya akan Baekhyun gandeng sementara dirinya melemparkan buket bunga pernikahan setelah mengucapkan janji suci dialtar.

Akankah dirinya berakhir dengan salah satu diantara Park ini

Cklekk

Baekhyun tersentak kecil ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan ia melangkah menjauh dari meja kerja Chanyeol. Setengah jalan menuju sofa tamu, sosok Chanyeol telah memasuki ruangan. Tatapan keduanya bertemu dan Baekhyun tersenyum menyambutnya dengan pekikan tertahan.

"Surpriseeee!"

Chanyeol mengulum bibir mencoba menahan senyuman namun berakhir dengan ia tertawa kecil mendengar pekikan tertahan itu dan menyeberangi ruangan untuk menuju Baekhyun.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Hingga ujung sepatunya bertemu dengan ujung flat shoes Baekhyun. Si mungil mendongak sementara Chanyeol sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap kekasihnya.

"Happy 7 days, oppa," ucap Baekhyun lembut.

"Happy 7 days, sunshine," angguk Chanyeol. Baekhyun meremas kedua tangannya yang menggantung.

Ia ingin memeluk Chanyeol

Begitupun dengan lelaki berusia matang itu

"Kemarilah, oppa ingin memelukmu," Chanyeol membuka lengannya dan Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya didalam dekapan hangat Chanyeol. Ujung hidungnya menyentuh dada kanan Chanyeol dimana ia dapat menghirup aroma lembut musk berpadu dengan pengharum pakaian pada jas abu-abu yang dikenakan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menunduk membiarkan indera penciumannya menyentuh lembut dan wanginya surai Baekhyun.

 _He's fallin love_

 _He's loving this girl_

"Aku membawakan makan siang untuk oppa, kita makan bersama ya," ucap Baekhyun didalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Kau belum makan juga?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah, mari kita isi perut mungilmu itu," ucap Chanyeol. "Kau sudah melewatkan jam makan siang sunshine."

"Oppa juga melewatkan jam makan siang," Baekhyun menjawab.

"Baiklah, baiklah karena kita sama-sama melewatkan jam makan siang jadi sebaiknya kita makan terlebih dulu," Baekhyun mengangguk. Sebenarnya tak rela melepaskan pelukan karena ia merasa nyaman. Tetapi mereka harus makan jika tidak ingin makanannya menjadi dingin.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk disofa panjang, sementara Chanyeol membuka jasnya lalu menggulung lengan kemejanya. Baekhyun mengeluarkan kotak makan _styrofoam_ dari dalam kantong plastic. Aroma lezat _bibimbap_ buatan chef kebanggaan La Vince menyeruak didalam ruangan tersebut. Baekhyun mengeluarkan kotak makan berbentuk bulat transparan berisi _kimchi jigae_. Lalu terakhir kotak makan miliknya yakni kimbap daging favoritnya. Tak lupa Strawberry Ice Tea dan jus jeruk untuk Chanyeol.

"Wahh, aromanya lezat sekali."

"Tentu saja, ini menu restoran La Vince," jawab Baekhyun.

"Menu cafe dan restoran berbeda?"

"Tentu saja berbeda oppa, menu café lebih ringan cederung seperti menu _breakfast_ ," jawab Baekhyun. Disambut anggukan mengerti oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun memberikan sumpit dan juga sendok untuk Chanyeol. "Silahkan dinikmati oppa."

"Kau juga sunshine," Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mulai menyumpit kimbap dagingnya dan Chanyeol menyendok kuah _kimchi jigae._

"Aku lebih suka _doenjang jigae_ , tapi _kimchi jigae_ di La Vince juga sangat lezat."

"Aku tidak bisa memakan _doenjang jigae_ oppa karena ada campuran mentimun," jawab Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sampai diruangan oppa hmm?" tanya Chanyeol sembari mengaduk _bibimbap_.

"Aku bertemu Sooyoung-ssi dilobi," jawab Baekhyun. "Tadinya resepsionis sepertinya curiga karena ia tampak mengecek note miliknya."

"Itu karena semua tamu yang ingin bertemu oppa harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu, sunshine," jawab Chanyeol. "Dan sebagai resepsionis sudah pasti dia diberitahukan tentang itu dan mencatatnya di note miliknya."

"Iya, aku tidak memikirkan itu sebelumnya," angguk Baekhyun.

"Tapi ia tidak mempersulit dirimu bukan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak oppa, _thanks to Sooyoung-ssi."_

"Dia datang disaat yang tepat," timpal Chanyeol.

"Aku kan ingin memberikan kejutan makanya tidak memberitahukan oppa sebelumnya," ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil membawa jempolnya pada sudut bibir Chanyeol. Ada noda saus _bibimbap_ disana. "Aigooo~ berapa usia oppa hmm, makan saja berantakan."

Tatapan Chanyeol terpaku pada manik sipit Baekhyun begitu menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Baekhyun. Menyeka sudut bibirnya dengan jempolnya. Ia bahkan bukan seorang pemain drama namun kini ia seolah tengah mengalami sebuah adegan manis yang sering menghiasi drama roman.

"Oppa?" bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengerjap lalu menggelengkan kepala dengan kekehan kecil.

"Kau tahu?"

"Huhh, apa?"

"Sesaat tadi aku merasa seperti remaja yang baru pertama kali merasakan sentuhan seperti tadi, ketika kau menyeka saus disudut bibirku," ujar Chanyeol. "Bagaimana bisa kau membuatku merasakan hal manis seperti itu hmm, astaga lelaki tua ini bahkan berdebar hanya karena sentuhan kecilmu barusan."

Chanyeol itu sangat menggemaskan

Dia berusia 37 tahun namun terkadang ucapannya terdengar polos seperti seorang remaja yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta dan memiliki kekasih.

Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu, bahwa dirinya memang kekasih pertama Chanyeol. Menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun menjadi pengalaman pertama baginya selama kurang lebih 37 tahun masa eksistensinya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu

"Oppa~ _why so cute_ hmm," Baekhyun bahkan menaruh sendok serta sumpitnya untuk menangkup wajah Chanyeol saking gemasnya.

"Oppa _cute,_ maksudmu _cute_ , imut?" mata bulat itu mengerjap. Terakhir kali ia dikatakan imut adalah saat ia berusia sekitar 5 tahunan dan itu pantas karena ia masihlah bocah. Dengan usia matang seperti sekarang rasanya aneh saja ia disebut imut.

"Hu-um oppa, Chanyeol _oppa neomu neomu gwiyeowo_ ," angguk Baekhyun. "Kadang kupikir oppa ini seperti baru pertama kali berpacaran, segala hal terlihat begitu menakjubkan untuk oppa," Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya.

 _Karena ini memang yang pertama bagiku_

"Pertama setelah sekian lama," ucap Chanyeol. "Maklumilah _single parent_ penyendiri ini, nona Wu," suara tawa kecil Baekhyun terdengar.

 _Kau bukan yang pertama untukku Chanyeol oppa, tetapi ketika bersamamu rasanya seperti– aku baru pertama kali merasakan jatuh cinta_

o)(o

Kelas Sehun berakhir pada pukul empat sore namun ia masih memiliki beberapa pekerjaan untuk membantu dosennya memeriksa tugas. Sehun membawa tumpukan lembaran kertas tugas ke perpustakaan agar ia bisa mendapatkan suasana yang tenang dan kondusif untuk mengecek lembaran tugas tersebut sesuai dengan lembar jawaban yang diberikan oleh dosennya.

Suara notifikasi pesan chat mengusik kegiatan Sehun yang tengah mencentang beberapa kata pada lembaran tugas. Ia melirik ponselnya dan meraihnya untuk melihat siapakah yang mengirimkan pesan.

Bukan Baekhyun

Padahal Sehun berharap Baekhyun yang mengirimkan pesan mengingat jam segini jam kerja Baekhyun sudah berakhir. Belakangan ini Baekhyun agak jarang mengirimkannya pesan. Sehun pikir itu terasa wajar dengan kesibukan untuk persiapan pentas seni serta pekerjaan paruh waktunya. Maka Sehun tak ingin terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu.

 _ **Choi-Kim-Park Group Chat**_

 _ **Minho Choi**_

 _ **Picture**_

 _ **Picture**_

 _ **Picture**_

Minho mengirimkan tiga buah foto lama saat mereka masih sama-sama mengenakan seragam SMU juga ketika mereka berlibur bersama.

 _ **Minho Choi**_

 _The Three Musketers hehehe_

 _Aku menemukan folder berisi foto-foto lama di laptopku_

 _Tebak foto apa saja yang kutemukan guys!_

Sehun menebak dari sekian banyak foto yang disimpan Minho pada folder itu pastilah akan ditemukan foto-foto aneh. Minho itu senang sekali mengabadikan foto mereka dalam keadaan dan pose yang tidak pantas.

 _ **Kuma Kasshoku**_

 _Jika itu kau maka aku yakin itu adalah foto aneh_

 _Hahahaha_

 _ **Minho Choi**_

 _Tidak aneh kok_

 _Tetapi unik_

 _Seperti ini_

 _ **Picture**_

Mata sehun membola ketika dirinya menatap foto yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh Minho pada chat group mereka.

 _ **Park Sehun**_

 _Hapus itu_

 _Sialan kau sunbae_

Itu adalah foto Sehun mengenakan celana dalam renang, tolong diperjelas sekali lagi. CELANA DALAM RENANG. Seingat Sehun itu adalah foto ketika mereka bertiga berlibur ke Jeju.

 _ **Kuma Kasshoku**_

 _Hahahahaha_

 _ **Park Sehun**_

 _YA APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN SUNBAE_

 _ **Minho Choi**_

 _Astaga uri Hunnie kurus sekali seperti anchovy hahahaha_

 _ **Park Sehun**_

 _Aku tidak sekurus itu lagi sekarang_

 _ **Kuma Kasshoku**_

 _Hahahaha_

 _ **Minho Choi**_

 _Tenang Hun-ah aku punya foto memalukan Jongin_

 _ **Kuma Kasshoku**_

 _Ya!_

 _ **Minho Choi**_

 _Huahahahahahah_

 _ **Picture**_

Dan Minho mengirimkan sebuah foto Jongin yang tidur tengkurap dengan selimut tersibak pada bagian bokongnya yang telanjang. Sehun menahan tawanya melihat foto itu– mengingat dirinya sedang berada diperpustakaan saat ini. Sudah dibilang kalau Minho pengoleksi foto aneh. Dan Jongin punya kebiasaan tidur telanjang.

 _ **Park Sehun**_

 _AHHAHAHAHAH_

 _ **Kuma Kasshoku**_

 _Well itu seksi_

 _ **Park Sehun**_

 _Menjijikkan_

 _ **Kuma Kasshoku**_

 _Apanya?_

 _Aku punya pantat yang bagus_

 _ **Minho Choi**_

 _Double menjijikkan_

 _Jangan pernah tidur sekamar dengan adikku_

 _ **Kuma Kasshoku**_

 _Wae?_

 _ **Minho Choi**_

 _Bisa-bisa dia telanjang juga nanti_

 _ **Kuma Kasshoku**_

 _Hahahahahah_

 _ **Park Sehun**_

 _Krystal noona sepertinya bukan tipe yang mudah_

 _ **Minho Choi**_

 _Tentu saja_

 _Ia akan mempersulit Jongin hahaha_

 _ **Kuma Kasshoku**_

 _No comment_

 _ **Park Sehun**_

 _Bagaimana rasanya berpacaran dengan Krystal noona, sunbae?_

 _ **Kuma Kasshoku**_

 _Panggil aku hyung jika kau ingin aku menjawabnya_

 _ **Park sehun**_

 _Tidak mau, kalian menyebalkan_

 _ **Kuma Kasshoku**_

 _Ahh waeee~ aku kan tidak semenyebalkan Minho_

 _ **Minho Choi**_

 _Sialan kau, kenapa membawa namaku_

 _Hyung menyebalkan karena menyayangimu maknae-ya_

 _Uri maknae, uri Hun Hunieee~_

 _ **Park Sehun**_

 _MENJIJIKKAN_

 _MEMANGNYA AKU BOCAH_

 _ **Kuma Kasshoku**_

 _HAHAHAHA_

 _ **Minho Choi**_

 _Omong omong aku tidak sabar untuk camping bersama lagi_

 _ **Park Sehun**_

 _Memangnya sunbae tidak pernah camping di Jepang?_

 _ **Minho Choi**_

 _Jongin masih sering camping karena ia bergabung di klub pecinta alam_

 _Aku bergabung di klub sepak bola jadi ya bisa dikatakan sulit untuk mengatur waktu camping_

 _ **Park Sehun**_

 _Aku belum mengatakannya pada appa omong-omong_

 _ **Kuma Kasshoku**_

 _Aku rindu ahjussi_

 _ **Minho Choi**_

 _Yeahhh kau kan anak kesayangan ahjussi, kembaran Hun Hunie_

 _ **Park Sehun**_

 _Dia bukan kembaranku_

 _Aku tidak mau punya kembaran yang terlampau coklat macam dia_

 _ **Kuma Kasshoku**_

 _Hei hei kulit coklat ini bisa membuat para gadis meneteskan liur jika ia berkeringat adik bungsu_

 _HAHAHAHHAHAHAH_

 _ **Minho Choi**_

 _Hahahaha_

 _Karena kulitku juga agak kecoklatan maka aku setuju_

 _ **Park Sehun**_

 _Sehun leave chat_

 _ **Minho Choi**_

 _Hahahahah_

 _ **Kuma Kasshoku**_

 _Hahahahha_

Sehun tidak meninggalkan obrolan tetapi ia menuliskan itu, maka jangan heran jika Minho dan Jongin membalasnya dengan tawa.

Ia berniat untuk menyudahi kegiatan membalas chat dari dua orang sahabatnya yang konyol dan menyelesaikan tugasnya sehingga ia tidak perlu pulang terlalu sore. Namun baru saja mengoreksi dua kata ponselnya kembali bergetar.

Sehun mengabaikannya namun ponselnya terus bergetar karena memang Sehun memasang mode getar meskipun disilent. Maka ia raih kembali benda pipih itu bermaksud untuk menonakifkan mode getar sehingga benar-benar silent dan tak lagi menganggunya. Namun ketika chat group bahasa Jepang yang terpandang olehnya maka ia mengurungkan niat itu, malah membuka laman chat group tersebut.

Minho kembali mengirimkan foto namun kali ini di grup bahasa Jepang dan itu adalah foto saat member klub bahasa Jepang melakukan perjalanan ke Nami island. Sehun telah berpacaran dengan Irene kala itu.

Dan dari 10 foto yang dikirim ada salah satu foto yang Sehun buka lalu sudut bibirnya menarik sebuah senyuman.

 _ **Japanesse Club Chat Group**_

 _ **Bogum Park**_

 _I'm fine_

 _ **Minho Choi**_

 _Hahahaha_

 _ **Taehyung Kim**_

 _Wahh I see something_

 _Hahahahahhaha_

 _ **Irene Bae**_

 _ **Bogum Park**_

 _Hehehe ;*_

 _ **Kuma Kasshoku**_

 _Ya ampun Bogum_

 _PM please_

 _ **Bogum Park**_

 _Hahahhahaha_

 _ **Taehyung Kim**_

 _Park, Park_

 _Are u okay?_

 _ **Bogum Park**_

 _Hahahahah_

 _ **Minho Choi**_

 _Hahahhaha_

 _ **Sin-Bee**_

 _Minho sunbae, jangan sampai ada pertengkaran rumah tangga_

 _Hehehehe_

 _ **Irene Bae**_

 **Personal Message**

 _Klik Pict_

 _Save_

 _Karena Hunnie kawai difoto itu maka akan ku save_

 _:P_

 **Sunbae!**

 _Ouchh_

 **Okay, aku akan seterusnya memanggilmu sunbae**

 _Ouchh Hunnie yaaa jangan merajuk hihi_

 _Itu foto yang manis kok, apa salahnya di save_

 **Whatever**

 _:P_

 _Pinkeu pinkeu loves it too_

Dan Sehun tidak membalas pesan itu meskipun sebenarnya ia tersenyum setelah mengingat bahwa foto yang sama kini tersimpan didalam galerinya.

Hanya menyimpan foto tidak apa-apa, bukan?

o)(o

Sehun memarkirkan motornya disamping mobil Chanyeol didalam bagasi dan segera memasuki rumah ketika ia tahu bahwa ayahnya sudah lebih dulu sampai dirumah. Sehun tak melihat keberadaan Chanyeol didapur ataupun diruang makan maka ia pikir Chanyeol sedang berada diruang kerjanya karena pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka secelah.

Tok tok tok!

Sehun mengintip kedalam pintu ruang kerja, mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu khawatir jika Chanyeol sedang sibuk.

"Sehunie, masuklah," jawab Chanyeol. Ia baru saja selesai mengecek beberapa pesan pada kotak emailnya. "Kau baru pulang?"

"Ya appa."

"Sudah makan malam?"

"Belum hehe."

"Appa akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu, kau mau makan apa?"

"Apa saja appa," jawab Sehun. "Appa sudah makan?"

"Appa masih kenyang karena tadi makan siang agak kesorean," Chanyeol harus pandai-pandai menahan senyumannya jika mengingat momen makan siang berdua dengan Baekhyun dikantor tadi.

"Kalau appa sedang sibuk aku tidak apa-apa memasak sendiri."

"Tidak, apa hanya mengecek email masuk," jawab Chanyeol. "Mandilah sementara appa memasakkanmu makan malam."

"Okay appa, _you're the best_ ," Sehun mengacungkan jempol sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja untuk segera membersihkan diri.

o)(o

Chanyeol sedang menggoreng telur mata sapi untuk topping nasi goreng tuna dan kimchi yang ia masakkan untuk menu makan malam Sehun– ketika putranya itu memasuki dapur dan ruang makan dengan pakaian lebih santai dan beraroma sabun mandi.

"Tunggulah sebentar, appa hampir selesai," Sehun menjawabnya dengan 'okay' seraya menuju kearah kulkas untuk mengeluarkan sebotol sparkling water.

"Appa mau meminum sesuatu?"

"Appa akan membuat teh saja Sehunie."

"Okay," sahut Sehun menutup kulkas.

Chanyeol menaruh sepiring nasi goreng beraroma lezat dengan topping telur mata sapi diatas meja membuat perut Sehun berkoar-koar segera minta diisi dengan nasi goreng lezat tersebut.

"Selamat makaaaannn!" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sebuah senyuman dibibir melihat tingkah Sehun.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu, Sehunie?"

"Seperti biasa appa, aku hanya disibukkan dengan statusku sebagai asisten dosen selebihnya biasa saja seperti biasanya," jawab Sehun setelah mengunyah nasi gorengnya. Selesai menyeduh teh Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk didepan Sehun dengan sebuah mug berisi teh miliknya. "Omong-omong appa, Minho sunbae dan Jongin sunbae mengusulkan untuk mengadakan camping."

"Wah, kau sepertinya sedang memiliki sedikit masalah dengan Minho dan Jongin hmm?" Chanyeol sangat mengenali putranya dan bagaimana ia bergaul dengan kedua sahabatnya. Tak lagi heran dengan panggilan hyung yang berganti jadi sunbae jika Sehun sedang kesal pada mereka.

"Mereka menyebalkan dan aku belum memaafkan mereka yang meninggalkanku ke Jepang untuk itu aku akan memanggil mereka dengan sunbae," jawab Sehun sekenanya.

"Baiklah," Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahu. Diantara teman sudah biasa jika saling berselisih dan Chanyeol tahu Sehun tidak benar-benar marah ataupun menyimpan dendam pada Minho dan Jongin. "Jadi, kapan mereka ingin camping lagi?"

"Sabtu ini, apa appa sibuk?"

"Sabtu ini sepertinya tidak," Chanyeol mengingat-ingat. "Ya, tidak, kalau begitu baiklah."

"Okay, aku akan menyampaikan pada mereka," angguk Sehun setelah menenggak sparkling water miliknya. "Bagaimana menurut appa jika aku mengajak Baekhyun juga?"

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol yang tadinya berniat meminum tehnya menghentikan niatnya ketika nama Baekhyun disebut.

"Ya, Minho sunbae mengusulkan untuk mengajak Baekhyun," jawab Sehun. "Tapi kurasa Baekhyun tidak akan nyaman jika hanya dirinya sendiri perempuan diantara kita. Krystal noona kekasih Jongin sun– "

"Jongin berpacaran dengan Krystal?" tanya Chanyeol. "Krystal adik Minho itu?"

"Iya," angguk Sehun. "Tidak terduga sekali kan appa," Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

"Mereka tidak terlihat tertarik satu sama lainnya dulu ketika Krystal ikut berkunjung kemari."

"Yeahh tapi mereka berpacaran kini," sahut Sehun. "Nah, jadi Krystal noona tidak bisa ikut karena memiliki janji lain, lantas siapa yang harus kuajak. Appa punya ide tidak?"

Chanyeol menyeruput tehnya tampak berpikir sejenak. Sehun benar, jika Baekhyun ikut camping maka akan agak canggung untuknya berada diantara para lelaki seorang diri.

"Apa harus mengajak Baekhyun?"

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, maksudku yahhh kenapa tidak seperti biasanya saja," jawab Sehun. "Hanya kita berempat saja."

"Tapi kalau memang mereka ingin Baekhyun bergabung, maka ajak saja."

"Paling tidak usulkan satu nama gadis lagi untuk menemani Baekhyun appa," Chanyeol masih tampak berpikir hingga satu nama terlintas dikepalanya. Gadis yang tidak asing dan telah mengenal Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan Seulgi?"

"Seulgi?" Sehun sudah menelan potongan telurnya ketika ia menyahut. "Astaga kenapa aku tidak teringat pada bocah itu, okay aku akan menghubungi Song Qian ayi untuk meminta izin mengajak Seulgi untuk camping bersama kita." Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

"Kau juga perlu meminta izin pada kedua orang tua Baekhyun."

"Tentu saja appa," sahut Sehun. "Sebagai kekasih yang baik aku akan meminta izin calon mertua untuk mengajak putrinya kemanapun aku pergi hehehe."

Chanyeol tersenyum kaku mendengar ucapan anaknya

Calon mertua

Kekasih yang baik

Sesuatu semacam menyentil hati Chanyeol, pelan namun terasa– nyeri

Ia juga kekasih Baekhyun namun ia tidak dapat melakukan itu semua untuk simungil yang membuatnya jatuh cinta itu. Keadaan mereka tidak memungkinkan untuk dirinya bersikap layaknya kekasih yang baik. Karena– Baekhyun memiliki kekasih lainnya yang memiliki hak untuk melakukan itu.

Chanyeol tidak memiliki hak itu

"Oh iya appa," Chanyeol mendongak dari tatapan kosongnya pada air teh didalam mug pada genggamannya.

"Hmm?"

"Apa awal bulan depan appa sibuk?"

"Awal bulan depan, kenapa memangnya?"

"Fakultas seni musik dan tari di Cheongchun mengadakan sebuah pentas seni sebagai _farewell party_ untuk para senior yang akan lulus akhir bulan depan," jelas Sehun. "Baekhyun akan tampil dalam pentas itu, dan aku berencana untuk hadir menonton. Kedua orang tua Baekhyun juga akan datang."

"Okay, lalu?"

"Apakah appa keberatan untuk datang bersamaku menonton penampilan Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun.

o)(o

Pintu rumah kediaman Park dibuka dari dalam oleh sang kepala keluarga ketika ia mendengar bunyi bel tak lama setelah putranya Sehun meninggalkan rumah untuk menjemput Baekhyun dan Seulgi. Chanyeol melebarkan senyuman kebapakan miliknya ketika mendapati dua lelaki yang tak lagi dapat disebut remaja tanggung berada didepan pintu rumahnya itu, Minho dan Jongin.

"Ahjusi!" Minho menaruh tas besar berisi tenda miliknya untuk menyambut lelaki yang lebih pantas dianggapnya sebegai hyung tertua diantara mereka itu. "Sudah lama sekali."

"Minho-ya, bagaimana kabar mu _kid_?"

"Aku baik ahjussi, wahh sampai sekarang aku masih orang pertama yang tidak setuju untuk memanggil ahjussi dengan sebutan ahjussi," seloroh Minho.

"Kau tidak banyak berubah," sahut Chanyeol lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada sikulit coklat lainnya, Jongin.

"Jongin."

"Ahjussi, apa kabar?" Jongin menerima tepukan dipunggung lalu memeluk Chanyeol pula seperti Minho.

"Ahjussi baik, bagaimana kabarmu anak sulung kembarku?" mereka terkekeh sendiri mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku baik, seperti yang ahjussi lihat."

"Mari masuk kita mengobrol didalam saja," Chanyeol menggiring mereka masuk dan menyuruh mereka menunggu di teras belakang. Dan tak lama Chanyeol kembali dengan tiga kaleng coke untuk mereka. Duduk lesehan diteras belakang dengan pemandangan hijau halaman belakang yang cukup luas.

"Kurasa masih cukup menampung tiga tenda," kata Minho.

"Kupikir juga begitu," angguk Jongin.

"Dimana Sehun, ahjussi?"

"Menjemput Baekhyun dan Seulgi."

"Aku masih tidak ingat dengan Seulgi ini," sahut Minho tampak memeras ingatannya tentang sosok adik sepupu Sehun itu.

"Seulgi anaknya Song Qian ayi, bukan?"

"Ya, Seulgi yang itu," angguk Chanyeol.

"Ahh sikecil itu," angguk Jongin.

"Seulgi bukan lagi gadis kecil seperti terakhir kali kalian melihatnya," ucap Chanyeol. "Dia saat ini sudah memasuki sekolah menengah atas. Terakhir kali kalian bertemu dengannya saat dia baru saja tamat SD dan berlibur kemari."

"Ah! Seulgi yang itu, yang pipinya chubby menggemaskan seperti bakpao?" Minho baru teringat.

"Ya Seulgi yang itu."

"Aigoo anak kecil cerewet yang suka sekali mengomeli Sehun karena melarangnya banyak makan coklat," angguk Minho akhirnya mengingat.

"Karena Seulgi sudah mengenal Baekhyun jadi mereka tidak akan canggung nantinya harus tidur satu tenda," ujar Chanyeol disambut anggukan oleh dua pemuda disampingnya. "Lalu, bagaimana Jepang?"

"Menyenangkan," kompak Jongin dan Minho lalu bertukar tos.

"Kalian bahkan melupakan Sehun, hm?" Chanyeol bersedekap pura-pura kesal karena mereka menelantarkan si maknae.

"Kami tidak melupakannya ahjussi, dia memblokir akses kami untuk menghubunginya," jawab Jongin.

"Dia bahkan tidak menerima pertemanan yang kami ajukan di akun SNS barunya, sementara akun Me2Day nya tidak lagi seaktif dulu," tambah Minho. "Maknae benar-benar marah pada kami."

"Setidaknya saat itu masih ada Taehyung, teman satu tim debat bahasa Jepangnya itu."

"Ya, Taehyung masih sering mengabari kami tentang Sehun sampai sebelum kami kembali ke Seoul untuk liburan semester akhirnya Sehun berbaik hati bergabung di group chat juga menerima pertemanan kami di SNS," ujar Jongin.

"Mungkin dia melunak karena telah memiliki Baekhyun, maknae kita tak lagi merasa kesepian."

Ketika nama Baekhyun disebut selalu ada desiran aneh yang menyapa lubuk hati Chanyeol, padahal bukan namanya yang disandingkan dengan nama Baekhyun melainkan nama Sehun.

"Oh ya, ahjussi dengar kau berpacaran dengan Krystal," Jongin bereaksi dengan mengusap tengkuknya semacam salah tingkah.

"Ya, mereka memiliki hubungan sekarang," angguk Minho. "Sangat tidak terduga sekali bukan ahjussi?"

"Ya, sangat tidak terduga," setuju Chanyeol. "Krystal bahkan terlihat tidak tertarik pada salah satu diantara kalian dulu, ia memperlakukan kalian persis seperti ia memperlakukan Minho. Seperti saudara lelakinya sendiri."

" _Time change, people change,_ mungkin semacam itu ahjussi," Minho menepuk punggung Jongin.

"Lalu kapan kau sendiri punya kekasih, Minho-ya?"

"Mungkin ketika ahjussi memiliki calon ibu baru untuk Sehun," Chanyeol nyaris menyemburkan coke yang baru akan ditengaknya. Chanyeol tidak merasa keberatan ataupun marah jika Sehun, Jongin bahkan Minho terkadang mencandai bahkan mengompori dirinya untuk mencari kekasih. Mungkin itulah yang membuat mereka nyaman jika berinteraksi dengan mengobrol dengan Chanyeol.

"Sehun saja sudah punya kekasih ahjussi," Jongin ikut mengompori.

"Ya, anak sulung jangan ikut-ikutan," Jongin nyengir sama sekali tidak merasa salah bicara.

"Sehun bilang ahjussi sepertinya sedang dekat dengan seseorang," celetuk Jongin.

"Kapan Sehun mengatakannya?" tanya Minho.

"Maknae tidak cerita padamu?" tanya Jongin. "Ah terang saja, kau kan kadang seperti ember pecah Minho-ya."

"Ya! Kau!" Minho bersungut-sungut.

"Sehun mengatakan itu padamu?" tanya Chanyeol pula.

"Ya, dia sering memperhatikan ahjussi secara diam-diam," jawab Jongin. "Sehun bilang ahjussi sulit berjauhan dengan ponsel akhir-akhir ini, terkadang akan tersenyum sendiri dan akan menjauh atau masuk kedalam kamar jika ada yang menelpon. Padahal biasanya jikalaupun itu urusan kantor maka ahjussi hanya pergi kedapur lalu kembali lagi namun kini Sehun lebih sering ditinggal sendiri setiap kali ahjussi menerima telpon."

"Wahh maknae menceritakannya dengan sangat detail," kekeh Minho. "Jadi ahjussi, siapa dia, siapa wanita ini hehe," Minho mengedik-ngedikkan alisnya turun naik.

"Seseorang," hanya jawaban singkat itu yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Argh ahjussi tidak seru!" protes Minho.

o)(o

Kemarin Sehun mengatakan tentang rencana untuk mengadakan camping dihalaman belakang rumahnya bersama dengan Minho, Jongin, Chanyeol dan juga Seulgi. Mendengar nama Chanyeol seketika Baekhyun bersemangat dan mengatakan ia akan meminta izin pada ibunya untuk acara camping itu.

Ibunya mengizinkan

Yeayy!

Terima kasih untuk tenggat waktu peluncuran koleksi baru milik ibunya yang sudah hampir mendekati deadline sehingga membuat Jessica lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di butiknya. Sementara sang suami baru akan kembali hari Senin.

"Tolong jaga anak manja ini ya Sehunie."

"Mom, aku tidak manjaaaa~"

"Katakan pada gadis yang merengek barusan," Jessica merapikan poni Baekhyun lalu mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut. "Titip salam untuk ayahmu ya Sehunie."

"Tentu aunt, dan saya akan menjaga Baekhyun, jangan khawatir."

"Aunt percaya padamu," angguk Jessica.

Baekhyun mengenakan ransel berwarna merah muda yang isinya adalah pakaian, alat mandi, handuk serta perlengkapan lainya dan juga beberapa cemilan. Maka tak heran jika Sehun mengeryitkan dahinya ketika ia mengambil alih ransel Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun membawa lemari baju serta kulkas didalamnya Sehunie," canda Jessica.

" _I'm not mom_ ," merengek lagi. Jessica menyahuti dengan kekehan kecil sebelum melambai kecil pada Baekhyun yang sudah berada didalam mobil bersama Sehun.

" _Have fun_ ," ucapnya.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian keduanya sampai didepan halaman rumah keluarga Kang, dan Seulgi keluar menyambut mereka dengan ransel merah dipunggungnya. Tampaknya isinya tak beda jauh dari isi tas Baekhyun jika melihat dari gembungan yang tercipta disana. Song Qian keluar dengan berpakaian rapi dan sudah menenteng tas serta kunci mobil.

"Ayi juga akan keluar?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya, ada sedikit keperluan," jawab Song Qian lalu beralih pada Baekhyun dan meraihnya kedalam pelukan yang sempat membuat Baekhyun terkejut. "Apa kabar Baekhyunie, sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Aku baik ayi, maaf belum sempat mampir."

"Lain kali kita harus bertemu diluar untuk sekedar _ladies time_ bersama dengan Seulgi."

"Itu ide bagus mama," sahut Seulgi yang sudah berada didalam mobil.

"Tentu ayi," Song Qian tersenyum seraya mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Astaga setiap kali ia melihat Baekhyun, rasanya Song Qian menjadi begitu emosional dan Seulgi dapat merasakan itu. Maka untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan, remaja itu segera meminta Sehun dan Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam mobil karena ia sudah tidak sabaran untuk camping.

"Jaga dirimu dan jangan terlalu manja pada ahjussi ataupun oppa, okay?"

"Okay mama, sampaikan salam rinduku pada appa ketika ia pulang dari China nanti malam."

"Okay _baobei."_

o)(o

Ketika Sehun, Baekhyun dan Seulgi tiba dikediaman keluarga Park, Chanyeol sudah berada diteras rumah bersama dengan Jongin. Keduanya tampak tengah membicarakan sesuatu sementara Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Appa."

"Kalian sudah tiba," ucap Chanyeol sempat bertukar lirikan dengan Baekhyun. "Masuklah, Minho sudah menunggu diteras belakang."

"Appa mau kemana?"

"Ahjussi akan berbelanja," Jongin yang menjawab.

"Tapi mobilkan aku pakai tadi," mengingat mereka baru saja tiba.

"Kan masih ada mobil Minho," sahut Jongin.

"Ahjussi akan berbelanja?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, karena kita akan barbeque jadi ahjussi harus membeli bahan-bahan lainnya yang tidak ada didalam kulkas," jawab Chanyeol.

"Berbelanja dimana?"

"Minho minta dimasakkan _samgyetang_ tetapi dengan ayam kampung, jadi sepertinya ahjussi harus berbelanja dipasar tradisional."

"Tapi sudah jam segini apa masih ada pasar yang buka?" tanya Seulgi mengecek jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul tiga sore.

"Setahuku ada pasar yang buka sampai 24 jam, kalau tidak salah namanya pasar ikan Norjangjin," Jongin yang menjawab. "Dulu bibi yang memasak di apartemen keluargaku pernah bercerita tentang itu, kalau aku tidak salah ingat."

"Ahjussi tahu pasar itu, dan biar ahjussi cek kesana."

"Bolehkah aku ikut?" tanya Baekhyun membuat empat pasang mata menatapnya nyaris bersamaan.

"Kau mau ikut appa ke pasar, chagiya?"

"Iya, aku belum pernah ke pasar tradisional sebelumnya," jawab Baekhyun.

"Calon istri yang baik harus menginjakkan kakinya dipasar tradisional," celetuk Jongin menggoda. Sehun memutar bola matanya mendengar itu. Ia rasa Jongin sudah tertular Minho.

"Belanja dipasar tradisional itu tidak seperti di supermarket eonni, apa eonni yakin?" tanya Seulgi pula. Baekhyun mengangguk meyakinkan.

Well, ini adalah kesempatan dimana dirinya bisa pergi berdua dengan Chanyeol. Maka Baekhyun tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini.

"Kalau begitu pergilah," Sehun merangkul bahu Baekhyun. "Apa yang perlu kukhawatirkan jika kau pergi bersama ayahku."

Sehun telah salah berbicara

Dia seharusnya mengkhawatirkan itu

Diam-diam Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling melirik, ada perasaan aneh yang dengan tiba-tiba mengusik hati nurani mereka. Sehun yang _innocent_ dan tak mengetahui apapun. Tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah dicurangi dibelakang punggungnya oleh dua orang terkasihnya.

Sehun menyerahkan kunci mobil Chanyeol kembali sementara Chanyeol memberikan kunci mobil Minho padanya.

"Kalau begitu– kami pergi dulu," ucap Chanyeol.

"Hati-hati dijalan appa, chagiya."

"Ya," angguk Chanyeol diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

Dalam diam sepasang kekasih rahasia itu memasuki mobil dan menatap pada pintu rumah yang tertutup menelan Sehun, Jongin dan Seulgi.

 _Maafkan appa, Sehunie_

 _Oppa– maafkan aku_

o)(o

Kurang lebih 5 menit telah berlalu dalam kesenyapan. Dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlarut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Seolah tengah memikirkan kesalahan yang telah mereka perbuat pada Sehun.

Chanyeol pikir mereka tak bisa hanya berdiam seperti ini disepanjang perjalanan, maka ia memutuskan untuk memperbesar suara musik yang diputar di MP3 mobilnya. Sebuah lagu dari boygroup BTOB berjudul For You yang menjadi soundtrack dari drama hits Cinderella and Four Knights merasuk gendang telinga kedua anak manusia yang masih betah tak bersuara.

 _Make you feel  
My love love love_

 _Ije deoneun neo honjaga aniya_ _  
(You're not alone anymore)_

 _Nae sarangeun nalmada deo keojyeoga_ _  
(My love grows each day)_

 _Jeongmal neo hanabakke molla_ _  
(I really know nothing else but you)_

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol balas menoleh sebentar lalu kembali menghadap depan karena ia tengah menyetir. Tetapi Baekhyun tahu ia tengah tersenyum, melihat bagaimana sudut bibirnya tertarik seperti Baekhyun.

Perasaan Baekhyun menjadi lebih baik dan lantunan manis dari BTOB menemani keduanya disepanjang jalan menuju ke pasar ikan Noryangjin.

 **Noryangjin Fish Market**

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya lalu keluar dari dalam mobil dan bergegas membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun.

"Oppa tidak perlu melakukannya, sungguh."

"Kau tidak suka ya?"

"Bukan begitu, itu– terlalu memanjakanku tahu," jawabnya malu-malu.

"Aku senang memanjakanmu," jawab Chanyeol tulus. Baekhyun merasakan hatinya mengembang hanya karena mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Kau siap untuk berbelanja?"

"Uh-uh–" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala "–oppa tidak khawatir ya kehilangan aku saat kita berbelanja nanti," Baekhyun menyelipkan jemari mungilnya untuk mengisi sela-sela jemari Chanyeol yang lebih besar.

Ada hentakan kecil didada Chanyeol

Hingga menimbulkan desiran yang merambat ketengkuknya ketika genggaman tangan mereka menyatu

Padahal ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya, seingat Chanyeol. Ia terkekeh pelan dan mengusuk puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, oppa akan menggenggam tanganmu agar oppa tidak kehilanganmu dikeramaian pasar," jawab Chanyeol.

Dengan bergandengan tangan sepasang sejoli itu memasuki pasar yang nyatanya sudah tidak begitu ramah seperti situasi pada pagi hari. Ini sudah jam 3 sore jadi wajar saja jika pasar tak lagi ramai. Sepanjang jalan Baekhyun dapat melihat berbagai jenis ikan yang dijual oleh para penjual ikan. Meskipun berbau amis namun Baekhyun tampak excited ketika melihat beberapa jenis ikan yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Namun tujuan utama mereka bukan untuk membeli ikan melainkan membeli ayam kampung, dan untunglah mereka menemukan toko paling ujung yang menjual ayam kampung untuk dimasak _samgyetang_. Setelah selesai dengan ayam kampung, mereka kembali berkeliling untuk mencari gurita serta melengkapi bahan lainnya.

"Oh _tteobokki_ ," celetuk Baekhyun ketika melihat seorang ahjumma penjual _tteobokki_ didepan toko yang menjual ikan kering.

"Kau mau?"

"Boleh?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Chanyeol. Mereka menghampiri ahjumma itu untuk membeli _tteobokki._ Dan Baekhyun mengusulkan agar mereka membelikan juga untuk yang lainnya dirumah. Tak hanya _tteobokki_ mereka juga menemukan penjual jajanan kecil lainnya. Dan membeli untuk camilan dirumah pula.

"Ini sekilo, apakah cukup?" tanya ahjumma yang tengah menimbang gurita yang masih hidup diatas timbangan.

"Ya ahjumma itu sudah cukup," jawab Chanyeol. Ahjumma itu mengangguk mengerti lalu mengikat kantong plastik berisi gurita tersebut dan menambahkan kantong plastik lainnya agar tidak bocor.

"Apakah kalian pasangan muda yang baru saja menikah?" tanya sang ahjumma membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkejut bukan main.

"A– tidak ahjumma, kami–"

"Aigoo masih malu-malu ya," kekeh sang ahjumma.

"Kami bukan sepasang suami istri ahjumma," Chanyeol berujar dengan senyuman sopan.

"Kalau begitu sepasang kekasih bukan?" tebaknya. "Kalian terlihat sangat cocok satu sama lainnya, meskipun kekasihmu terlihat lebih muda itu bukan masalah. Wanita akan terlihat menua ketika sudah hamil dan melahirkan."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah bukan main, ia bahkan mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka

Chanyeol sendiri dapat merasakan telinganya memanas dan pastilah sudah memerah

Tak ingin memperpanjang atau ahjumma tersebut akan mengoceh ini dan itu lebih banyak maka Chanyeol membayar untuk sekilo gurita lalu dengan sopan segera pergi dari toko si ahjumma.

"Ehem..ehem!" Chanyeol berdehem. Selalu, untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Itu tadi– sesuatu sekali ya oppa," sepasang sejoli itu berpandangan lalu terkekeh mengingat kembali ucapan si ahjumma. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang mengatakan hal seperti itu pada mereka dan rasanya– Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol sulit menutupi bahwa mereka senang mendengarnya.

Chanyeol memasukkan belanjaan ke bagasi belakang mobilnya dan tak menyangka Baekhyun masih berada diluar mobil.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala.

"Meskipun hanya kepasar ikan, setidaknya aku bisa menyebut ini kencan tidak biasa kedua kita yang menyenangkan," Chanyeol tertawa kecil mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku bahkan tak berpikir bahwa kau akan menyebut ini kencan, sunshine."

"Kan sudah kubilang, selama itu dengan oppa maka bukan masalah bagiku."

" _How sweet_ ," ia mencolek ujung hidung Baekhyun. "Baiklah, sudah saatnya untuk pulang."

"Hmm," angguk Baekhyun.

o)(o

Setibanya dirumah Sehun menyambut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berada diruang keluarga. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba namun lembut, Sehun menarik lengan Baekhyun hingga tubuh mungil itu menyentak pelan dadanya.

Baekhyun tersentak terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Sehun tersebut. Namun sentakan kecil itu tak dihiraukan Sehun. Ia justru mendekatkan hidungnya pada bibir Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun menegang dan memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk membuat jarak.

Chanyeol memalingkan pandangan, menaruh semangka diatas meja diruang keluarga begitu saja dan melenggang meninggalkan kedua sejoli itu menuju kedapur. Jongin sendiri dibuat membola melihat suguhan adegan serupa drama dihadapanya.

"Ya maknae, apa-apaan itu?" tanya Jongin.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, Sehun justru memandang penuh selidik pada Baekhyun. Seolah mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang janggal dan itu sontak membuat Baekhyun dilanda rasa khawatir.

Apakah Sehun mencurigai dirinya dan Chanyeol?

Apakah interaksinya dan Chanyeol terlihat berlebihan dimata Sehun?

"Chagiya, jujur padaku– " Baekhyun menahan nafas.

"Ap– jujur apa oppa?"

"Jajanan apa saja yang kau dan appa makan saat dipasar tadi?"

"Hahh?" itu Kai

"Ja– jajanan?"

Itu sungguh diluar dugaan

Plakk!

Belakang kepala Sehun digeplak dengan sekenanya oleh Jongin yang menggelengkan kepalanya heran dengan tingkah berlebihan Sehun hanya untuk menanyakan jajanan apa yang dimakan oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ketika dipasar.

"Ya! Itu sakit Kim Jongin!"

"Siapa suruh kau bersikap berlebihan, Baekhyun saja terlihat terkejut." Baekhyun hanya nyengir kecil ketika Sehun menatapnya meminta kepastian.

"Aku dan ahjussi juga membelikan jajanan untuk camilan dirumah, oppa," Baekhyun menunjukkan plastik berisi jajanan yang dibelinya bersama Chanyeol dipasar tadi. Jongin meraihnya lebih cepat dari Sehun dan itu membuat Sehun geram dan mengejarnya hingga memasuki dapur karena Jongin sudah keburu lari.

"Ya! Jangan rakus kau Kim Jongin!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan namun rasa bersalah hinggap dihatinya ketika teringat tatapan Chanyeol sebelum ia meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

"Eh?" Baekhyun menatap semangka yang berada diatas meja. "Kenapa ini ditinggalkan disini begitu saja," gumamnya sambil meraih tali pengikat semangka tersebut dan membawanya kedapur.

"Oppa!" panggil Baekhyun.

"Ya!" serentak Sehun dan Jongin sambil menoleh kearah bingkai pintu dimana Baekhyun berada. Bukan hanya kedua lelaki itu tetapi Chanyeol juga turut menoleh namun tak menyahuti.

Okay, sebenarnya 'oppa' yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol. Namun disana hanya ada dua lelaki yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan oppa –Chanyeol tidak termasuk– yakni Sehun dan Jongin.

Baekhyun meringis canggung

"Eung– kita melupakan semangkanya," akhirnya itulah yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun dan ia membawa semangkanya kedapur dan menaruhnya diatas meja.

o)(o

Sementara Minho menyiapkan tenda dengan dibantu oleh Seulgi yang tampak bersemangat untuk camping, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun membantu didapur. Namun tak lama terdengar seruan Minho dari arah halaman belakang meminta Sehun untuk membawakan kotak perkakas.

"Sana bantu Minho oppa, oppa," suruh Baekhyun pada Sehun hanya duduk memandanginya yang tengah memotong jamur.

"Simulut speaker itu," gerutu Sehun namun tetap bangkit dari kursi menuju ke gudang untuk mengambil perkakas dan diberikan pada Minho.

Selesai dengan jamur, Baekhyun memperhatikan Jongin yang tengah memotong daging sapi untuk dijadikan dijadikan sate daging. Tak hanya itu Jongin juga sudah mencuci daging yang akan dipanggang untuk _samgyeopsal_.

"Aku akan mencuci paprika dan tomat untuk sate dagingnya ya oppa."

"Okay Baekhyun," sahut Jongin.

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memunggungi mereka dan sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya membersihkan gurita menggunakan tepung. Baekhyun melirik panci diatas kompor yang berada disisi kanan Chanyeol. Panci berisi _samgyetang_ yang sedang direbus. Chanyeol menoleh ketika menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun dan keduanya bertukar senyuman diam-diam. Melihat paprika serta tomat didalam keranjang kecil yang dipegang oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengerti jika Baekhyun ingin mencuci paprika dan tomat tersebut. Maka ia bergeser sedikit memberikan ruang pada Baekhyun.

Selesai dengan mencuci paprika dan tomat, Baekhyun menyempatkan untuk mengedipkan mata pada Chanyeol sebelum ia berbalik. Dan Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala kecil dengan bibir mengulas senyuman.

"Oppa," ucap Baekhyun pada Jongin.

"Hmm."

"Bukankah oppa sudah berjanji akan bercerita padaku," tagih Baekhyun. Jongin baru saja menyelesaikan potongan terakhir dagingnya. Sementara Chanyeol juga sudah selesai mencuci gurita dan tengah mengelap tangannya yang basah ketika ponsel disaku celananya berbunyi.

"Well, ahjussi tinggal sebentar ya," mereka mengangguk meskipun sebenarnya Baekhyun agak penasaran siapa yang menelpon.

"Mungkin urusan kantor," Jongin berujar. "Dan Baekhyun, jadi kau menagih cerita dari oppa hmm?" tanya Jongin seraya beralih ke wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya.

"Tentu saja, aku penasaran oppa."

"Baiklah, oppa akan dengan senang hati menceritakan padamu kisah masa lalu kekasih hatimu itu," jawab Jongin. "Tapi sambil mengerjakan sate daging, okay?"

"Okay oppa!" setuju Baekhyun.

Jongin menyerahkan tusukan yang terbuat dari kayu pada Baekhyun setelah ia selesai memotong paprika dan tomat. Lalu perlahan mulai menusuk daging, paprika, bawang bombai serta tomat pada tusukan tersebut.

"Sehun yang sekarang jelas berbeda dengan Sehun yang aku dan Minho kenal beberapa tahun lalu, setidaknya setelah kami meninggalkannya untuk kuliah di Jepang," Jongin memulai. "Ia lebih dewasa dari lelaki berusia 17 tahun yang pernah kukenal."

"Well, Sehun oppa sekarang 19 tahun oppa."

"Ya, dia 19 tahun, dia memiliki kekasih dan sekarang ia seorang mahasiswa," ujar Jongin. "Usianya bertambah dan statusnya juga berubah maka tak heran jika sikapnya juga turut mengalami perubahan. Itu yang dinamakan pendewasaan diri."

"Bagaimana Sehun oppa yang dulu?"

"Sehun yang dulu adalah remaja yang selalu berkata 'ia baik-baik saja' tetapi sesungguhnya ia tidak, dan ia akan berkata 'aku tidak merasa kesepian dirumah' namun kenyataannya ia lelah dengan kesendirian," ujar Jongin. "Tapi ahjussi tidak pernah mengabaikannya, meskipun ia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dikantor ia akan menyempatkan untuk mengirimkan pesan pada Sehun disaat jam makan siang. Atau pada jam pulang sekolah ia akan menelpon atau mengirimkan pesan apakah Sehun memiliki kegiatan lain setelah pulang sekolah. Apa yang ingin Sehun makan pada saat makan malam nanti. Mereka bahkan selalu melewati hari ulang tahun Sehun dengan makan malam bersama."

Baekhyun menyimak cerita Jongin dengan baik meskipun tangannya tak berhenti bekerja dengan daging dan tusukan.

"Sehun adalah tipikal remaja sensitif jika itu menyangkut tentang appanya, ia tidak ingin menunjukkan rasa kesepiannya karena ia tahu bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa kesepian tetapi juga ahjussi."

"Sehun oppa tak pernah bosan untuk bercerita tentang ahjussi."

"Itu karena ia sangat menyayangi appanya," jawab Jongin.

"Ceritakan bagaimana oppa dan Minho oppa bisa berteman dengan Sehun oppa."

"Ia bergabung di klub bahasa Jepang dimana aku dan Minho juga berada disana. Dan karena kemampuan bahasa Jepangnya bagus maka dia bergabung di tim debat dimana aku pernah menjadi tim leader ketika ia masih berada ditingkat satu, dan aku di tingkat dua. Dan saat aku sudah berada ditingkat tiga aku mengundurkan diri sehingga digantikan oleh orang lain," cerita Jongin. "Sehun itu senang berada diantara orang yang lebih tua darinya karena mereka akan memperhatikannya dikarenakan ia adalah yang termuda. Kupikir itulah salah satu alasan kenapa dulu ia dan Irene sempat bersama."

Irene lebih tua dari Sehun

Ia lebih dewasa dan bisa dikatakan memperhatikan Sehun dengan baik

"Baekhyun, oppa tidak bermaksud– "

"Tidak apa-apa oppa, aku mengerti," jawab Baekhyun dengan gelengan ringan.

"Sehun dimasa itu sangat berbeda dengan Sehun yang sekarang, ia yang sekarang lebih dewasa dan mandiri. Bukan berarti dulu ia tidak mandiri, namun kadang kala ia menggantungkan diri pula pada orang terdekatnya. Namun kini ia justru memilih menjadi tempat bergantung bagimu dan Sehun menikmati peran itu," ujar Jongin.

"Maksud oppa– "

"Kau membantu Sehun untuk menjadi lebih dewasa dan itu adalah hal yang bagus, Baekhyun," Jongin mengangguk pada Baekhyun, menunjukkan sebuah senyuman sebagai pendukung dari ucapannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa– kehadiranku memberikan dampak seperti itu pada Sehun oppa," ujar Baekhyun pelan.

Dan lagi

Lagi

Untuk kesekian kalinya hatinya merasakan denyutan nyeri ketika kenyataan yang dibeberkan oleh Jongin tentang masa lalu Sehun seolah menyudutkan dirinya. Bagi Sehun, Baekhyun adalah segalanya.

Lantas bagi Baekhyun sendiri?

"Serius sekali," suara Sehun membuat atensi Baekhyun dan Jongin teralih pada sosoknya yang memasuki dapur diikuti oleh Chanyeol. "Sedang mengobrol apa sih, hm?" tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun.

"Jongin oppa menceritakan kisah masa lalu oppa."

"HAH?"

"Ya! Kau berlebihan maknae!"

"Aku tidak menyangka oppa itu ternyata seperti itu."

"Seperti itu bagaimana, Kim Jongin apa yang kau ceritakan pada kekasihku?" tanya Sehun. "Kau pasti mengataiku kan?"

"Hihi aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau oppa dulu bisa bersikap kekanakan dan manja."

"Oppa tidak Baekkie," elak Sehun.

"Oh kalau tentang itu Jongin tidah berbohong, Sehun memang sangat cute dan menggemaskan dulu," Chanyeol ikut menambahi. Dan Sehun mengerang tidak terima.

"Aku tidak, appa kenapa appa malah berkomplot dengan si beruang coklat ini."

Chanyeol hanya menyahutinya dengan kekehan ditimpali oleh Baekhyun dan Jongin. Ditengah kekehan dan erangan frustasi Sehun, ada dua mata yang diam-diam saling melirik lalu tersenyum disudut bibir.

o)(o

Sementara yang lainnya sedang menikmati waktu santai di halaman belakang rumah sambil menikmati semangka, Baekhyun kini sedang mencuci selada untuk disantap nanti malam bersama dengan hidangan barbeque.

Membelakangi pintu masuk ruang makan dan dapur, Baekhyun tak menyadari jika Sehun tengah mengendap-endap dibelakangnya dan secara tiba-tiba memeluk Bakehyun dari belakang.

Grepp

"Hahh!" sentaknya terkejut. "Astaga oppa, kau– membuatku terkejut."

"Hehehe aku hanya ingin memiliki waktu berkualitas denganmu sebentar, chagiya."

"Tapi tidak enak jika yang lain melihatnya oppa."

" _Gwechana_ toh mereka tahu kau kekasihku, chagiya," jawab Sehun. "Sebentar saja, aku merindukanmu."

Baekhyun memiliki keinginan keras untuk menolak pelukan itu, entah darimana datangnya dorongan akan keinginan tersebut.

Ada semacam ketidaknyamanan ketika merasakan pelukan Sehun, familiar namun terasa asing.

Dan entah bagaimana itu menyakiti Baekhyun hingga membuat ia bertanya pada detakan hatinya yang melemah

Ini tidak mungkin kan?

Lalu sambil menghela nafas pelan Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat pandangan dan disaat itulah dirinya melihat pantulan bayangan Chanyeol lewat kaca lemari cabinet. Bagian pintu lemari cabinet dapur merupakan kaca berwarna biru bening dan pantulan samarnya memperlihatkan refleksi sosok kekasih Baekhyun yang lainnya.

Mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil minuman ringan dikulkas Chanyeolpun berbalik untuk tidak mengganggu momen diantara putranya dan Baekhyun– kekasihnya. Kekasih Sehun yang juga kekasihnya. Ada cubitan kecil dihatinya ketika ia melangkahkan kaki menjauh, tidak kembali ke halaman belakang rumah melainkan menuju ke ruang kerjanya.

Chanyeol tahu bahwa hubungan mereka tidak akan mudah

Namun ia tak menyangka bahwa rasanya akan seperti ini ketika ia melihat interaksi Sehun dan Baekhyun. Ini berkali lebih menyakitkan sebelum dirinya dan Baekhyun memiliki hubungan. Chanyeol tak dapat protes karena ini adalah resiko dari keputusan yang diambil olehnya. Sehun berhak atas Baekhyun. Dirinya juga berhak– namun dalam situasi dan kondisi yang berbeda.

o)(o

Minho sudah mulai menyalakan pemanggang daging begitu langit telah berubah menjadi jingga gelap. Sementara Seulgi berdiri disampingnya memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Minho.

"Wahh, oppa melakukan segalanya dengan sangat baik," puji Seulgi takjub. "Membangun tenda, memotong kayu untuk api unggun dan sekarang menyiapkan pemanggang untuk daging. Biasanya dirumah mama menggunakan pemanggang listrik." Minho tertawa kecil mendengar pujian polos dari Seulgi.

"Menyalakan pemanggang secara manual begini akan terasa lebih menyenangkan, meskipun hanya camping dihalaman rumah tetapi akan terasa seperti camping di alam terbuka seperti hutan atau pegunungan, bagaimanapun jika camping ditempat seperti itu kita tidak akan menemukan keberadaan listrik untuk bisa menggunakan pemanggang listrik bukan?" ujar Minho dijawab anggukan oleh Seulgi.

"Aku tidak pernah ikut camping, mama lebih setuju aku mengikuti klub menari, dan beruntung aku juga suka menari," ia bercerita.

"Jadi klub apa saja yang kau ikuti Seulgi-ya?"

"Hanya klub menari, klub bahasa China, dan mama memaksaku untuk mengambil kelas memasak," ia bersungut diakhir kalimat.

"Wahh, jadi kau bisa memasak?"

"Karena mengikuti kelas memasak itu kemampuan memasakku menjadi tidak terlalu buruk, setidaknya aku bisa memegang pisau dengan benar oppa," kekeh Seulgi.

"Itu bagus untuk anak perempuan, bagaimanapun nanti juga kau akan menikah dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga," ujar Minho sok bijak. "Jadi, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Minho.

"Hoy!" itu Sehun yang sedari tadi sebenarnya berada dibelakang punggung Seulgi dan Minho yang sedang mengobrol. Sehun mengawasi adik sepupunya yang tak lepas dari tatapan Minho sejak dia masuk kedalam rumah tadi sore. "Jangan coba-coba merayu adikkku, sunbae."

"Oppa, kau ini sungguh mengganggu," gerutu Seulgi.

"Ya! Bocah, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya sana bantu Baekhyun eonni memanaskan makanan," suruh Sehun. Seulgi mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal namun ia tetap menurut apa perkataan Sehun.

"Oppa pucat, jelek, bau, sok ganteng, wekk!" Seulgi secepat kilat berlari memasuki rumah setelah puas melontarkan ejekan yang mana mengundang tawa Minho dan Jongin yang sedari tadi duduk di bench sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Pucat," kata Jongin.

"Jelek," sambung Minho.

"Bau."

"Sok ganteng," dan kedua sahabatnya itu kembali terbahak.

"YA!" sentak Sehun kesal dan memilih untuk masuk kedalam rumah untuk menyusul Seulgi dan mengomeli anak itu. "KANG SEULGI KEMARI KAU BOCAH!"

"Eonniiiiiii tolong aku!" Seulgi berlindung dibalik punggung Baekhyun begitu Sehun sudah memasuki dapur dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Kau ini dasar bocah, malah mengatai oppamu jelek dan bau, mana pernah oppa jelek dan bau, oppa selalu tampan dan wangi," Baekhyun menepuk bahu Sehun menahan tawa mendengar ucapan penuh rasa percaya diri dari Sehun itu. Sementara dibalik punggungnya Seulgi mendengus.

"Sudahlah oppa," ucap Baekhyun. "Omong-omong dimana ahjussi?" tanya Baekhyun yang tak melihat keberadaan Chanyeol sejak tadi.

"Ahjussi diruang kerjanya," itu Seulgi yang menjawab. "Sore tadi saat keluar dari toilet aku melihat ahjussi masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya."

"SEHUN BAWA GUNTING DAN PENJEPIT MAKANAN TAMBAHAN KEMARI!" itu suara Minho yang berteriak dari halaman rumah.

"Berisik sekali, Seulgi ambilkan gunting dan penjepit makanan didalam laci," suruh Sehun. "Aku akan sekalian keruang kerja appa setelah ini."

"Bagaimana jika aku saja oppa?" tawar Baekhyun. Sehun menatapnya dengan telapak tangan menerima uluran gunting dan penjepit makanan dari Seulgi.

Ini adalah kali kedua Baekhyun menawarkan diri untuk hal yang memiliki hubungan dengan Chanyeol. Pertama tadi saat akan berbelanja dan kedua saat ini.

Mungkin ini hanya perasaan Sehun– tapi ia tahu harusnya ia tak mengeluh atau berkeberatan jika Baekhyun tidak menjadi canggung disekitar Chanyeol, appanya. Menemani berbelanja, masak bersama, lalu sekarang hanya sekedar mengecek keberadaan Chanyeol diruang kerjanya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, bukan?

Ya, tidak ada yang salah begitulah pikir Sehun dan akhirnya ia mengangguk lalu memberitahukan Seulgi untuk tetap mengawasi sepanci _samgyetang_ yang sedang dipanaskan.

"Eonni tinggal sebentar ya," Seulgi mengangguk sambil mengaduk kuah _samgyetang_. Namun diam-diam ia menoleh kebelakang untuk menatap punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh lalu berbelok dilorong sebelah kiri.

Seulgi masihlah remaja berusia 15 tahun namun ia telah mengetahui lebih banyak dari lelaki berusia 19 tahun yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri– Park Sehun. Ia mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun begitu mirip dengan mendiang sahabat Chanyeol dan ibunya.

Katakanlah remaja ini semacam berdelusi atau berlebihan akan tatapannya yang terkadang ia singgungkan pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Seulgi hanya merasa– ada sesuatu diantara lirikan dan tatapan yang saling bertemu antara manik bulat dan sipit itu.

Seulgi hanya menduga

Namun didalam hati kecil remaja itu ada semacam sebuah keyakinan, bahwa kembalinya sosok Baixian dalam wujud Baekhyun bukan tanpa alasan. Sang penulis takdir pastilah memiliki alasan kenapa ia memunculkan kembali sosok yang sempat ia renggut pada kisah masa lalu untuk dimunculkan saat ini.

o)(o

Tok Tok Tok!

Tidak ada sahutan maka Baekhyun memutar pegangan pintu lalu mengintip kedalam untuk mendapati Chanyeol tertidur diatas sofa panjang diruang kerjanya.

Dengan pelan dan perlahan ia masuk dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya lalu melangkah mendekati Chanyeol yang berbaring diatas sofa.

Baekhyun berjongkok disisi kepala Chanyeol menatap lembut sosok yang tertidur itu. Tampak begitu tampan, garis wajahnya yang tegas menunjukkan kematangan usianya. Dan Baekhyun mengagumi itu semua dengan sangat. Jika ia memiliki waktu didunia maka Baekhyun akan menghentikannya diwaktu saat ini agar ia bisa memandangi Chanyeol yang tertidur tanpa memusingkan tentang waktu yang terus bergulir.

"Hei oppa, _wake up_ ," bisik Baekhyun lembut membiarkan jemarinya memeta garis rahang Chanyeol dengan ujung telunjuknya– membuat dahi Chanyeol mengerut merasakan sentuhan pada wajahnya. Chanyeol bergerak menyamping dan kelopak matanya yang mengerut perlahan terbuka dan mengerjap untuk mendapati sosok Baekhyun yang tersenyum.

Tuk

Tuk

Baekhyun mengetuk ujung hidung Chanyeol dengan senyum jenaka

"Baek– hyun."

Chanyeol memiliki suara bangun tidur yang– bagaimana Baekhyun menggambarkannya. Itu terdengar menyenangkan, perpaduan suara bass yang agak serak.

"Sudah jam 6 sore, bangunlah."

"Sudah waktunya ya," Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol perlahan bangkit dari sofa untuk duduk dan Baekhyun bangkit berdiri.

Chanyeol mendongak sementara Baekhyun menunduk menatap Chanyeol tepat dimata untuk tiga detik lalu mengalihkan matanya menatap lantai.

"Hei– kenapa hmm?"

"Apa– aku menyakiti oppa?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku melihat oppa didapur– tadi," Chanyeol memberi anggukan mengerti lalu telunjuk serta jempolnya meraih telunjuk lentik Baekhyun untuk digenggam dan Chanyeol mengelus telunjuk itu dengan jempolnya. "Oppa– boleh marah padaku."

"Daripada marah akan lebih pantas bila aku menyadari akan posisiku Baekhyun," jawab Chanyeol tenang dan lembut. "Sedari awal ini adalah pilihanku untuk menjadi 'sosok lain' diantara hubunganmu dan dia. Maka aku harus menanggung segala resiko yang akan timbul untuk keberanianku mengambil keputusan itu," Baekhyun sudah akan menyela dengan ekspresi memelas. Namun Chanyeol kini menggenggam jemarinya, menyatukan genggaman mereka.

"–shuutt hatiku agak sedikit dicubit tetapi hanya seperti gigitan semut, kau tahu kan seperti saat kau pertama kali merasakan disuntik untuk imunisasi?" Chanyeol mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Oppa–" lirih Baekhyun.

"Ini adalah awal– kita tidak tahu bagaimana hari esok dan esoknya lagi akan berlaku namun kupastikan bahwa aku–" ia meremas lembut genggaman tangan mereka " –telah menyiapkan mentalku untuk merasakan cubitan yang lebih dari ini, apa laba-laba bisa mencubit?" Baekhyun terkekeh pelan dan Chanyeol tersenyum bukan main tampan dan Baekhyun menyukainya.

"Seperti memakan strawberry ya?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Hmm?"

"Hubungan kita," ucap Baekhyun. "Seperti memakan strawberry, manis namun sedikit asam."

" _ **Kadang kupikir apa yang Xiao Lu alami saat ini semacam memakan strawberry."**_

" _ **Huhh, kenapa begitu?" tanya Song Qian.**_

" _ **Karena kau dapat mengecap rasa asam dan manis disaat yang bersamaan, ada rasa bahagia karena saat ini sebuah kehidupan tengah tumbuh diperut Xiao Lu namun ada kesedihan karena Xiao Lu tak dapat memberitahukan Li yisaeng tentang hal itu," jelas Baixian.**_

" _ **Bittersweet," celetuk Chanyeol. Baixian menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum lalu memberi anggukan setuju.**_

" _ **Hmm bittersweet."**_

Baixian menyebutnya _bittersweet_

Sementara Baekhyun memberikan pengandaian lain dengan _sweet and sour_

Namun keduanya memiliki makna yang hampir sama

Baixian dan Baekhyun adalah dua orang yang hidup pada masa yang berbeda, keduanya tak memiliki kesamaan sifat namun terkadang mengejutkan Chanyeol dengan cara berfikir yang hampir menyerupai. Tetapi yang tak dapat dielakkan adalah wajah keduanya sama, bukan lagi serupa tetapi sama.

Lantas masih siapa gerangan yang sesungguhnya memiliki hati Chanyeol saat ini?

Baixian dalam wujud Baekhyun

Atau Baekhyun

Hanya Baekhyun

Tok Tok Tok!

Baekhyun reflek menoleh kebelakang punggungnya dimana suara ketuka pintu berasal begitupun dengan Chanyeol.

"Appa!"

Manik Baekhyun membesar dan genggamannya pada tangannya Chanyeol mengerat dengan jantung yang berdetak terlampau kencang ketika suara Sehun terdengar dibalik pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol.

"Se– Sehun oppa…" lirih Baekhyun.

 **To be continued**

KEPO :

Kisah cinta yang indah tak selalu membutuhkan hal intim menjurus ke vulgar. Saya tidak akan munafik toh saya membaca dan menulis kisah FF dengan rate M. Tetapi bukan berarti didalam sebuah kisah harus selalu disisipi itu untuk membuat cerita tersebut menjadi menarik.

Honestly, saya menyayangkan pertanyaan tentang kenormalan seseorang dari kebutuhan sex mereka. Setiap manusia memiliki kebutuhan biologis, benar. Hanya saja itu tidak menjadi patokan tentang normal dan tidaknya seseorang.

Sebuah hubungan itu tidak hanya dinilai dari seberapa banyak skinship (kiss, holding hands, hug, ML) yang telah mereka lakukan. Memiliki seseorang berstatus kekasih bukan hanya untuk kebutuhan biologis semata. Jika kamu berfikiran seperti itu maka kita memiliki pandangan yang berbeda tentang sebuah hubungan yang dewasa.

Dan yang juga membuat saya miris adalah, ini semacam ChanBaek identik dengan hal-hal berbau pervert seperti itu. Saya membaca FF ChanBaek dengan berbagai Genre dan Rate. Dan saya rasa itulah yang membuat pikiran pembaca terdoktrin kearah sana. ChanBaek not always about pervert and vulgar things guys, seriously. Jika pembaca tidak memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan saya, tidak masalah. Setiap orang memiliki pola pikir yang berbeda. Tetapi inilah saya, dan beginilah cara saya menuangkan kisah ChanBaek didalam FF saya.

Terkadang saya berfikir, apa mungkin karena saya sudah terlalu tua untuk menanggapi gejolak remaja para pembaca yang menggebu-gebu hahaha karena saya tahu kebanyakan pembaca adalah remaja. Entahlah, maybe

Tetapi seperti yang selalu saya katakan, saya tidak akan merubah alur cerita ini karena saya dan pemilik ide cerita ini telah menentukan bagaimana cerita ini bermula dan berakhir. Saya menerima saran serta kritik untuk dipertimbangkan.

Untuk yang masih mempertanyakan tentang Xiao Lu, tentang kenapa Irene, tentang pemilihan cast didalam FF saya ini maka jawaban saya adalah **ini adalah FF saya** XD **that's it**

Saat ini pembaca akan merasa ini tidak cocok, ini tidak pantas, ini seharusnya begini dan ini seharusnya begitu. Saya yakin, bahkan setelah FF ini nanti selesai komentar seperti itu akan tetap ada.

Saya menyiapkan sesuatu untuk FF ini, dimana setiap chapter – **almost** – saya memberikan clue yang mungkin terlewati bagi para pembaca. Saya dan Dee Stacia telah memiliki akhir dari FF ini dan so far tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk merubahnya.

Mungkin akan membuat reader kecewa, maybe

Mungkin juga akan membuat terkejut, who knows

Just anticipate it ^^ kepada para readers yang selalu menikmati kisah ahjussi dan dek Sunshine, gomapchu :*

Update bareng Flameshinee ft JongTakGu, Azova10, OhLana (wattpad), Kang Seulla, dan Hyurien92 cek list story mereka guys ^^

See you


	15. Chapter 15

_**Beijing, 1996**_

 _Said, woman, take it slow_

 _And things will be just fine_

 _You and I'll just use a little patience_

 _Said, sugar, take a time_

' _cause the lights are shining bright_

 _You and I've got what it takes_

 _To make it, we won't fake it_

 _I'll never break it_

' _cause I can't take it_

 _Duduk berdampingan di balkon kamar Baixian setelah menyelesaikan tugas kelompok mereka, Baixian menopang dagu dengan lututnya. Kepalanya menatap ke samping kanannya dimana Chanyeol saat ini tengah memetik gitar menyanyikan sebuah lagu dalam bahasa asing– bahasa Inggris tepatnya._

 _Little patience…mhh yeahh.._

 _Need a little patience_

 _Just a little patience_

 _Some more patience_

 _Need some more patience_

 _Could use some patience_

 _Gotta have some patience_

 _All it takes is patience_

 _Just a little patience_

 _Is … all you need_

" _Aku suka suaramu," puji Baixian setelah Chanyeol menghentikan nyanyiannya._

" _Zhen de (Benarkah)?"_

" _Hmm, zhen de," angguk Baixian mengiyakan. "Suaramu terdengar menyenangkan ketika menyanyikan lagu dengan tempo slow."_

" _Shi, kurasa suaraku cocok untuk nyanyian dengan nada rendah dan akustik," Chanyeol menoleh untuk memberi tanggapan._

" _Benarkan pemikiranku," ujar Baixian diangguki Chanyeol._

" _Ini lagu favoritku."_

" _Oh ya, siapa yang menyanyikannya?" tanya Baixian. "Kau selalu sangat terdepan jika tentang musik dan penyanyi luar negeri."_

" _Guns 'n Roses penyanyinya dan judul lagunya sendiri adalah Patience."_

" _Kenapa ini menjadi lagu favoritmu?" tanya Baixian penasaran. "Ada yang spesial pada lagu ini?"_

" _Hmm– ada sesuatu didalam lirik lagu itu yang kupikir cocok untuk apa yang kurasakan dan apa yang harus kulakukan."_

" _Bersabar?"_

" _Ya, bersabar."_

" _Untuk?"_

 _Untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu batin Chanyeol yang tak mengelak dari tatapan manik sipit bening Baixian._

" _Untuk sesuatu yang berharga," Manik sipit itu mengerjap pelan._

" _Chanyeol yang sangat suka berahasia."_

" _Nanti," Chanyeol menyelipkan anak rambut Baixian yang tergerai menutupi pipinya ke belakang telinga dengan lembut. Entah kenapa ia senang melakukan itu. "Ketika saatnya sudah tepat, kau pasti akan menjadikan orang pertama yang mengetahui makna sesungguhnya dari lagu ini."_

" _Baiklah, aku menunggu saat itu."_

o)(o

 **RedApplee**

present

 **YUANFEN**

o)(o

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Song Qian – Kang Seulgi**

 **Kim Jongin - Choi Minho**

 **Lee Junki**

o)(o

 **Genre : Drama, Romance with a little bit Family**

 **Length : Multi-Chapter**

 **Warning : Genderswitch and Typoss**

o)(o

\- **Our Secret Love Story -**

Suara ketukan terdengar di pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol diselingi panggilan oleh Sehun dari luar yang mana membuat Chanyeol serta Baekhyun saling pandang dan Baekhyun dilanda kepanikan. Baekhyun tak mengerti kenapa dirinya harus merasa panik karena ia tidak masuk kemari tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun bukan? Ia mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa ia akan mengecek keberadaan Chanyeol diruang kerjanya.

Lalu, kenapa ia harus merasa panik?

Baekhyun sudah bersiap akan bersembunyi namun Chanyeol menggeleng, ia justru kembali berbaring di sofa dan menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya pada Baekhyun bermaksud meminta Baekhyun untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Dan Chanyeol berpura-pura kembali tidur.

Cklekk

Ketika Sehun membuka pintu ia mendapati Baekhyun berdiri dengan senyuman meringis kearahnya. Sehun sempat terkejut untuk beberapa detik sebelum dirinya menyadari bahwa Baekhyun memang mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan mengecek Chanyeol diruang kerja.

Lantas kenapa ia harus merasa terkejut?

Entahlah.

"Op– pa, ahju– ahjussi sedang tidur," bisik Baekhyun. "Aku tidak enak hati membangunkan ahjussi."

Alasan Baekhyun tersebut direspon dengan sebuah anggukan mengerti oleh Sehun. Pikirnya mungkin karena itulah Baekhyun tampak menyambutnya dengan tatapan serba salah ketika tadi ia membuka pintu dan Baekhyun hanya berdiri di sana tak melakukan apapun. Sedangkan ayahnya tampak tertidur pulas di sofa.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Sehun pelan. "Kita biarkan saja appa beristirahat sejenak, nanti jika sudah saatnya makan malam akan kubangunkan appa."

"Ya oppa," sahut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya digiring Sehun keluar dari ruang kerja sambil bergandengan tangan. Dan ketika ia menoleh kebelakang, Chanyeol telah membuka mata dan tersenyum padanya sambil berucap tanpa suara.

"Tidak apa-apa."

o)(o

Chanyeol muncul sekitar 15 menit kemudian untuk tidak membuat Sehun curiga dengan jarak waktu yang terlalu dekat dengan kepergiannya dan Baekhyun dari ruang kerja Chanyeol. Sehun mengatakan Chanyeol dapat beristirahat jika ayahnya itu merasa lelah. Dan Chanyeol mengatakan tidur sesaatnya sudah cukup tadi dan ia ingin menikmati _barbeque_ bersama mereka.

"Nostalgia," ucapnya dan mendapat rangkulan dari Jongin serta Minho seolah sosok tertua itu bukanlah orang tua Sehun melainkan kakak lelaki mereka.

"Oppa, sate dagingnya sudah bisa dibalik?" tanya Seulgi pada Minho.

"Tentu, kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Bisa oppa," angguk Seulgi memegang bagian ujung tusukan untuk membalik _skewer beef_ diatas panggangan.

"Hati-hati nanti tanganmu bisa terkena panas api panggangan," ujar Minho mengingatkan.

Sehun duduk di _bench_ tepat disamping Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan memilah-milah selada, ia bersedekap memperhatikan tingkah polah Minho dan Seulgi.

"Ya! Jangan mencari kesempatan pada adikku, sunbae!" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Sehun lalu mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun yang sengit pada Minho dan Seulgi. Ia terkekeh pelan lalu menepuk lembut lengan Sehun.

"Eishh bocah ini," gerutu Minho.

"Sudahlah oppa, kau ini posesif sekali," kata Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau adikku didekati oleh Minho sunbae."

"Oppa kau berlebihan," Seulgi merengut menanggapi sikap Sehun. "Baekhyun eonni tolong marahi Sehun oppa, dia menyebalkan sekali."

"Sehun hanya terlalu sayang pada Seulgi," timpal Chanyeol yang menghampiri tempat panggangan dan membantu membalikkan sate daging. "Bagaimanapun Seulgi sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri."

"Kau yang terbaik appa."

" _Sarangahe_ -nya mana?" tanya Jongin yang sejak tadi duduk dibelakang Sehun memperhatikan mereka.

"YA!" Sehun berbalik dengan tatapan sengit menanggapi ucapan Jongin. Minho justru meledak dalam tawa dan Chanyeol ikut tertawa meskip tak sekuat Minho.

" _Saranghae_?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Itu, _uri Hunie_ – "

"Ya, ya, hentikan itu, berhenti disana Kim Jongin!" Sehun sudah bangkit dan berdiri di atas _bench_ untuk bersiap membungkam mulut Jongin.

" –selalu mengatakan …"

"Ya! Kau!" Sehun segera menjatuhkan dirinya hingga menimpa Jongin dan memiting lehernya lalu menutup mulut ember sahabatnya itu.

" –hmpp hump…" Jongin belum menyerah ternyata.

"Sehun selalu mengatakan 'Appa kau yang terbaik, _saranghaeyo_ ' lengkap dengan _love sign_ ," namun Minho menyelesaikannya untuk Jongin.

"Sialan!" umpat Sehun lalu melepaskan pitingan serta bekapannya pada Jongin. Yang dipiting dan dibekap terengah-engah namun masih bisa tertawa.

"Terima kasih Minho-ya."

Sehun kembali merengut kesal apalagi ketika ia menyadari Baekhyun dan Seulgi terkekeh mendengar ucapan Minho.

" _That's so cute_ ," ucap Baekhyun. "Kau sungguh manis oppa."

"Aigoo~ habislah sudah imejku yang sempurna," keluhnya. "Inilah alasan kenapa aku malas jika berkumpul dengan Jongin dan Minho sunbae."

"Kenapa, bukankah kau merindukan kami Hunie-ya," ledek Jongin.

"Ya! Kau! Sejak kapan kau menjadi Minho kedua."

"Jangan salahkan aku jika Jongin tertular," sahut Minho.

"Bukankah berkumpul seperti ini menyenangkan, oppa, Jongin oppa, juga Minho oppa jarang bertemu karena kini tak lagi berada sekolah yang sama," ujar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun eonni benar," setuju Seulgi. "Seharusnya oppa jangan marah-marah seperti ahjumma sedang PMS seperti itu."

"Ya, bocah siapa yang kau katai ahjumma PMS," rengut Sehun.

"Sudahlah, uri Hunie memang seperti itu."

"Uri Hunie apaan," Sehun mendelik pada Jongin.

"Sate dagingnya sudah selesaaaaiii!" itu Minho.

"Daging panggangnya jugaaaaaa!" Seulgi menirukan.

" _Time to dinner kids_ ," Chanyeol menyambung tetapi tentunya tidak menggunakan nada kekanakan macam Minho dan Seulgi.

 _Bench_ sudah dipenuhi dengan makanan hangat dan lezat ketika jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan mereka siap untuk makan malam bersama. Makan malam sambil diselingi obrolan satu sama lainnya. Tidak hanya mendengar cerita tentang pengalaman Minho dan Jongin setelah jadi mahasiswa di Jepang. Mereka juga mendengar cerita dari maknae, Seulgi.

Seulgi bercerita tentang harinya disekolah barunya, ia memiliki beberapa teman dekat dan bergabung di klub tari. Mendengar itu membuat Jongin bersemangat untuk mendengar cerita Seulgi. Karena ia juga sangat menyukai tari.

"Jenis tarian apa yang kau dalami, Seulgi-ya?"

"Aku mendalami balet sejak kecil oppa, lalu sekarang mengikuti klub modern dance."

"Aku juga," sahut Jongin lalu keduanya bertukar tos.

"Ya! Ingat pacarmu," si sengit Sehun tampak tak bisa melihat salah satu di antara dua sahabatnya akrab dengan adik sepupunya itu.

"Ish ahjumma PMS ini," gerutu Seulgi. Dan itu mendapatkan jeweran manis oleh Sehun karena kembali mengatainya ahjumma PMS. Sementara Baekhyun mengelus lengan Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Sudahlah oppa," gumamnya. Dan itu tak lepas dari lirikan sudut mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kekasih Baekhyun juga, kekasih keduanya memang. Tapi tidak salah bukan jika ia merasa semacam iri melihat bagaimana keduanya dapat berinteraksi tanpa merasa khawatir akan pendapat orang disekitar mereka. Karena keduanya bukan sepasang kekasih rahasia seperti dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Srett

Chanyeol menoleh pada sumpit yang menaruh beberapa potong daging pangang diatas mangkoknya, dan itu dilakukan oleh Jongin– anak kembar tertua tidak legalnya.

" _Mani meokgo ahjussi,_ " Jongin nyengir. "Kenapa hanya makan _samgyetang_ saja," Dan sejenak perhatian teralih pada Chanyeol dan Jongin.

" _Samgyetang_ sangat enak dimakan di kala udara dingin seperti ini," jawab Chanyeol.

"Benar," setuju Minho. "Apalagi ini adalah _samgyetang_ buatan ahjussi, tidak pernah mengecewakan. Kalau boleh jujur aku lebih merindukan masakan ahjussi dari pada masakan rumahku."

"Hah! Kenapa bisa begitu oppa?" tanya Seulgi.

"Karena masakah rumah oppa adalah masakan asisten rumah tangga," Pantas saja pikir mereka. Jika itu masakan orang tua pastilah akan lebih dirindukan.

Acara makan malam kembali berlanjut, beralih pada cerita masa lalu ketika mereka sering melakukan _camping_ seperti ini setidaknya sebulan sekali, ketika Chanyeol memiliki hari libur dan tidak harus menginap di apartemen.

"Ahjussi tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun di siang hari, dan ia kerap melewatkan waktu pulang sekolahnya di rumah sendirian," ujar Chanyeol. "Atau terkadang mengikuti kelas menari dan klub bahasa Jepang di sekolah. Untuk itu ahjussi bersyukur Sehun memiliki Jongin dan Minho yang bersedia menemaninya. Bahkan hanya _weekend_ untuk _camping_ seperti ini belum dapat membayar hari-hari dimana ahjussi tidak berada disamping Sehun untuk menemaninya."

"Aku tahu appa seorang pekerja keras, appa bekerja untukku," ujar Sehun menepuk lutut Chanyeol yang duduk bersila di sebelah kanannya. "Appa merawat dan membesarkanku untuk tidak menjadi anak yang manja karena bagaimanapun aku adalah seorang lelaki."

"Tapi kau sangat manja pada kami Hunie-ya," sela Minho.

"Eishh _keumanhae_!" gerutu Sehun.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat bagaimana kedekatan yang terjalin diantara ayah dan anak itu. Chanyeol adalah ayah yang baik, ia merawat serta mendidik Sehun dengan baik pula. Namun senyuman Baekhyun itu menyimpan kesedihan.

Apa yang telah dilakukannya pada sepasang ayah dan anak ini.

Menempatkan mereka dalam sebuah hubungan yang rumit.

o)(o

Setelah acara makan malam berakhir api unggung pun dinyalakan dan mereka duduk mengitari api unggun. Baekhyun duduk diantara Chanyeol dan Sehun, di mana Chanyeol pada sisi kanannya sementara Sehun pada sisi kirinya. Di sebelah kiri Sehun adalah Seulgi diikuti Minho lalu Jongin di sebelah kanan Chanyeol. Mereka masing-masing memegang secangkir coklat panas dan menyaksikan permainan gitar sosok tertua diantara mereka.

Sehun dengan penuh perhatian menyentuh kepala Baekhyun lembut bermaksud untuk menyandarkan kepala kekasihnya dibahunya.

"Hhh!" Baekhyun tersentak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun pelan. Sehun menaikkan alisnya, sebenarnya Sehun menyadari jika Baekhyun kerap kali terkejut ketika dirinya menyentuhnya. Baekhyun selalu seperti itu di awal masa pacaran, masih belum terbiasa. Namun entah kenapa itu terjadi berulang kali hari ini.

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan senyuman meringis karena tanpa sadar ia seolah asing dengan sentuhan Sehun. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang masih fokus bermain gitar dan pada akhirnya merebahkan kepalanya karena tidak ingin memancing kecurigaan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyanyikan sebuah lagu, _chagiya_ ," usul Sehun saat Chanyeol sudah menghentikan permainan gitarnya.

"Ya, ya, eonni nyanyikan sebuah lagu," setuju Seulgi.

"Bukankah Baekhyun mahasiswa jurusan musik, kau pasti bisa bernyanyi," Minho turut mengompori.

"Tidak juga kok," Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menarik kepalanya dari bahu Sehun.

"Tidak juga bagaimana, bukankah kau akan menyanyi solo pada pentas seni Cheongchun nanti?" Baekhyun membolakan matanya ketika Sehun mengatakan itu. Duh, kenapa Sehun membawa-bawa itu, dia kan jadi malu. Lagipula Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin bernyanyi.

"Tenggorokanku agak sakit, mungkin karena terlalu banyak minum soda," ia beralasan.

"Itu bisa jadi," Jongin mengiyakan. "Bagaimana jika ahjussi yang menyanyi."

"Kenapa ahjussi?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja ditodong.

"Op– maksudku aku setuju, ahjussi saja yang menyanyi," nyaris, Baekhyun nyaris menyebut kata 'oppa' tadi.

"Ey jangan begitu, Seulgi saja bagaimana," Chanyeol mencoba menolak.

"Tidak mau, ahjussi saja," Seulgi ikut berkomplot.

"Aigoo, Sehun-ah," Chanyeol meminta bantuan putranya.

"Aku mendukung appa untuk menyanyi," Sehun nyengir mengkhianati sang ayah.

"Wah, padahal kau harapan appa, kalau begitu lakukan _agyeo_ baru appa mau menyanyi."

"Apa!? Tidak mau," tolak Sehun.

" _AGYEO! AGYEO! AGYEO_!" Minho, Jongin dan Seulgi mengepalkan tangan mereka dan berkoar-koar seperti fangirl dan fanboy yang meminta idola mereka melakukan fan service dengan beragyeo.

" _Agyeo, agyeo, agyeo_."

"Chagiya, jangan kau juga."

"Ayolah oppa, aku ingin melihat oppa melakukan _agyeo_."

"Tidak mau," tolaknya lagi.

" _Agyeo juseyooo~_ " Baekhyun memujuk dengan _agyeo-_ nya yang seketika membuat Jongin dan Minho serta Seulgi memekik heboh. Chanyeol sendiri menahan senyumannya karena gemas. Meskipun _agyeo_ itu tidak ditujukan padanya namun melihat Baekhyun bertingkah lucu dan menggemaskan sangatlah menyenangkan.

"Aigoo~ haruskah?"

"Tentu saja, dengan begitu ahjussi akan menyanyi, bukan begitu ahjussi?" tanya Baekhyun dan tatapan mereka sempat terpaut untuk beberapa detik sebelum Chanyeol menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

"Yehee _agyeo juseyo_!" seru Seulgi heboh. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat lelaki yang sudah dianggapnya saudara itu melakukan _agyeo_.

"Ehem ehem! Aigooo~" lagi ia mengeluh.

" _Ppaliwa_!" Minho tidak sabaran.

"Appa~" Sehun berujar seperti bocah. " _Norae juseyo-ng~_ " dilengkapi dengan pose bunga matahari dan wink pada matanya.

"WHOOAAAA!" Baekhyun dan Seulgi memekik girang. Sementara Minho dan Jongin bertukar tos lalu tertawa karena berhasil membuat maknae mereka melakukan _agyeo_.

Selama berpacaran ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sehun melakukan _agyeo_ dan bertingkah imut. Dan itu menggemaskan sekali membuat Baekhyun mencubit pipi Sehun.

" _Aigoo~ neomu kyeopta_ ," ucap Baekhyun.

"Oppa tidak cute."

"KAU CUTE!" serentak Jongin, Minho dan Chanyeol.

"Appa," sungut Sehun. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dengan senyuman lalu berdehem pelan.

"Okay, jadi sekarang giliran ahjussi?"

" _Neee_ ~"

"Well, baiklah– ehem …" Chanyeol mulai memetik gitar. Dan seiring permainan gitarnya yang melantun lembut, suara bass Chanyeol turut mengiringi.

 _I sit here on the stairs_

' _cause I'd rather be alone_

 _If I can't have you right now_

 _I'll wait, dear_

 _Sometimes I get so tense_

 _But I can't speed up the time_

 _But you know, love_

 _There's one more thing to consider_

Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu favoritnya, yakni sebuah lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh Guns 'n Roses berjudul Patience. Sehun mengetahui hal itu karena ia kerap mendengar Chanyeol memutarnya di piringan lagu di ruang kerja sang ayah.

 _Said, woman, take it slow_

 _And things will be just fine_

 _You and I'll just use a little patience_

 _Said, sugar take the time_

' _cause the lights are shining bright_

 _You and I've got what it takes_

 _To make it, we won't fake it_

 _I'll never break it_

' _cause I can't take it_

 _Hmm…hmmm_

 _All it takes is patience_

 _Just a little patience_

 _Is all you need_

"Aku tahu lagu ini," celetuk Jongin. "Gun 'n Roses?"

"Ya," itu Sehun yang menjawab.

"Aku mendengarnya di handphonemu dulu kalau tidak salah ingat," ujar Jongin.

"Yeahh, aku menyimpannya sejak mendengarnya di ruang kerja appa," ucap Sehun. "Ini lagu favorit appa, sebuah lagu nostalgia," Sehun mengedikkan alis penuh arti pada Chanyeol dan ditanggapi dengan segaris senyuman oleh sang ayah.

"Ya, sebuah lagu nostalgia," ia mengangguk.

"Tentang seseorang di masa lalu?" tanya Minho pula.

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu," sudut matanya melirik Baekhyun yang berada didalam rangkulan Sehun. Tatapan Baekhyun terarah pada api unggun yang menyala. Terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun tidak menanggapi perbincangan lagu nostalgia ini dengan serius.

"Apakah itu– "

" _No, not my mom_ ," Sehun memotong ucapan Jongin. " _My father's first love."_

"Sehunie," Chanyeol menatap putranya. Ini karena ia tidak ingin membuat seseorang menjadi tidak nyaman dengan pembahasan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa appa, setiap orang pasti memiliki cinta pertama appa," jawab Sehun. "Dan cinta pertama tidak selalu akan menjadi cinta terakhir bukan?" ucap Sehun.

"Sehun benar," timpal Jongin dengan anggukan.

"Aku juga setuju," tambah Minho.

 _ **Seoul, 2013**_

 _Sehun senang menghabiskan waktunya di ruang kerja Chanyeol di saat ayahnya itu tengah berada di rumah dan mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya disana. Meskipun mereka tak banyak bicara namun berada di dalam satu ruangan dengan ayahnya cukup mengobati rasa kesendirian akan absennya kehadiran sang ayah._

" _Lagu ini, aku sering mendengar appa memutarnya," ujar Sehun membuka suara setelah mendapatkan kata 'game over' pada permainan games di ponselnya. "Bahkan ringtone ponsel appa juga lagu ini bukan?"_

" _Ya," kekeh Chanyeol disela-sela memeriksa file pekerjaannya. "Appa tidak tahu kalau kau memperhatikan."_

" _Guns 'n Roses, Patience. Apa lagu ini memiliki arti khusus untuk appa?"_

" _Bisa dikatakan begitu."_

" _Bercerita tentang siapa lagu ini?"_

" _Kau penasaran rupanya hmm?"_

" _Yeahh, ceritakan appa," kata Sehun. Chanyeol menaruh bolpennya di atas berkas kerjanya lalu menyenderkan punggung pada kursi._

" _Tentang perasaan appa pada seorang gadis."_

" _Mama?"_

" _Bukan," geleng Chanyeol. "Maaf adeul-ah."_

" _Kenapa harus meminta maaf, aku yakin appa tidak hanya pernah jatuh cinta pada mama saja."_

 _Realitanya ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada Xiao Lu karena ia adalah sahabatnya dan lagu itu ditujukan untuk Baixian– sahabatnya pula._

" _Cinta pertama appa," ujar Chanyeol._

" _Ada yang bilang cinta pertama itu bermakna sangat dalam," ujar Sehun. "Dan terkadang cinta pertama belum tentu akan menjadi cinta terakhir pula."_

" _Ya," angguk Chanyeol. "Uri Sehunie tampaknya mengerti tentang cinta hmm, apa kau sedang jatuh cinta, atau sudah mulai naksir seseorang?"_

" _Entahlah appa, aku tidak yakin," Chanyeol mengeryit._

" _Apa yang membuatmu merasa tidak yakin?"_

 _Dan pertanyaan Chanyeol hanya diberi jawaban sebuah kedikan bahu oleh Sehun yang membuat Chanyeol mengeryitkan dahinya sejenak namun tak ingin memaksa Sehun bercerita. Remaja seusia Sehun sudah pantas merasakan gejolak perasaan suka maka jika Sehun naksir seseorang dan belum siap bercerita, Chanyeol tidak ingin memaksa ia bercerita._

"Ya–" Baekhyun membuka suara. "Kurasa itu benar, cinta pertama tak selalu menjadi cinta terakhir, meskipun yang beruntung tentunya bisa memiliki keduanya di dalam wujud satu orang."

Sehun adalah cinta pertama Baekhyun.

Akankah Sehun akan tetap menjadi cinta terakhirnya ?

Pertanyaan itulah yang membuat Baekhyun bergeming sesaat seolah riak api unggun lebih menarik dari apapun sesaat tadi.

o)(o

Memasuki tengah malam Chanyeol mengusulkan mereka untuk mulai masuk kedalam tenda dan beristirahat karena para gadis– Baekhyun dan Seulgi, tampak sudah menguap untuk kesekian kalinya sejak tadi. Maka mereka pun menyetujunya dan mulai memasuki tenda yang akan menjadi tempat mereka bermalam.

Chanyeol berada di dalam satu tenda dengan Sehun, Jongin bersama dengan Minho sedang Baekhyun dengan Seulgi.

Sehun melirik kearah Chanyeol yang berbaring di dalam kantong tidurnya– tengah berkutat dengan ponsel. Lelaki yang lebih mudah itu tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah Chanyeol.

"Appa."

"Hmm?" sahut Chanyeol menoleh sebentar pada Sehun di dalam keremangan tenda sebelum kembali menatap ponselnya.

"Apa seseorang telah berhasil menarik perhatian appa?"

"Huh, maksudmu?"

"Yeahh appa terlihat seperti seseorang yang tengah dilanda jatuh cinta."

 _Apa dia begitu kelihatan_ pikir Chanyeol

"Jatuh cinta di usia appa bukanlah suatu hal yang harus ditutupi, apa appa khawatir akan pendapatku?"

"Bukan begitu Sehun-ah, hanya saja– " Chanyeol ragu melanjutkan.

"Appa belum siap untuk menceritakannya padaku?" Chanyeol menaruh ponselnya di dada sejenak untuk memberi perhatian penuh pada Sehun. "Aku sungguh baik-baik saja jika appa memiliki seorang wanita yang appa sukai. Aku mencintai mama, aku tahu appa juga demikian. Tetapi mama telah tiada, dan appa perlu melanjutkan hidup bukan. Appa membutuhkan pasangan dan aku tidak ingin menjadi anak yang egois."

"…" Chanyeol tak bisa memberikan respon akan ucapan Sehun. Karena hatinya telah lebih dulu dirundung oleh rasa bersalah ketika kata 'egois' keluar dari bibir putranya tersebut.

Sehun tidak ingin menjadi seorang anak yang egois, ia tidak pernah keberatan jika Chanyeol mencari pasangan untuk mendampinginya. Tetapi Chanyeol begitu egois, karena pasangan yang diinginkannya adalah kekasih dari putranya sendiri.

" _Gwechana,_ nanti ketika waktunya sudah tepat dan appa sudah siap maka aku akan dengan senang hati berkenalan dengan seseorang yang spesial itu," Sehun memberikan senyumannya sebelum menarik resleting kantung tidur miliknya. "Selamat malam appa."

Chanyeol tidak akan memiliki kesiapan untuk memperkenalkan seseorang itu.

Dan Sehun tidak akan senang jika ia mengetahui siapa seseorang itu.

"Ya Sehunie, selamat malam," ucap Chanyeol.

 **Sementara itu**

Seulgi menatap wajah Baekhyun di keremangan tenda yang mana membuat Baekhyun menatapnya bingung. Bukannya ia tidak menyadari bahwa sejak beberapa menit lalu Seulgi terus memandanginya.

"Seulgi-ya, ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Eonni– apakah eonni pernah mendengar tentang istilah reinkarnasi?"

"Reinkarnasi?"

"Iya," jawab Seulgi masih tidak menjauhkan tatapannya pada sosok teman tidurnya itu.

"Tentu saja eonni pernah mendengar istilah itu, kenapa?"

"Apakah eonni mempercayainya?"

"Tentang reinkarnasi?"

"Ya, tentang reinkarnasi," angguk Seulgi.

"Entahlah, eonni tidak yakin," geleng Baekhyun. "Karena eonni tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti itu. Tetapi nenek eonni dari pihak ibu terkadang sering berkata _'apa yang telah ku lakukan di masa lalu sehingga aku mendapatkan menantu setampan dan sebaik Wu Yifan'_ setiap kali ia memuji ayah eonni. Eonni pikir itu bisa dikaitkan dengan maksud dari reinkarnasi itu sendiri."

"Hmm– begitu," Seulgi kali ini mengalihkan tatapannya pada langit-langit tenda mereka.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan tentang itu Seulgi-ya?"

"Karena aku bertemu seseorang yang ku kenal sebagai sosok di masa lalu," jawaban Seulgi ini membuat Baekhyun memiringkan badannya tampak tertarik.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, bukan temanku tetapi bisa dikatakan kerabat jauh," Seulgi berujar. "Menurut cerita eomma, ia– telah meninggal belasan tahun yang silam."

"Benar-benar seperti sosok yang kau kenal itu?" terkejut itulah yang dapat Baekhyn rasakan, meskipun agak sedikit merasa ngeri membayangkan bertemu seseorang yang telah tiada belasan tahun silam di masa kini.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, aku hanya melihat fotonya dan beberapa waktu lalu aku bertemu dengan seseorang–" Ia kembali menatap pada Baekhyun dan terdiam untuk beberapa detik sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya "–yang begitu mirip dengannya."

"Sangat mirip?"

"Dari segi fisik ya."

" _Wow, that's– amazing,_ " Baekhyun sampai sulit meresponnya. "Itu berarti reinkarnasi itu– benar adanya."

"Hmm– mungkin saja dulu aku juga seorang putri bangsawan China yang menikah dengan pangeran tampan dari Korea," Seulgi mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dengan candaan agar tidak menjadi terlalu serius. Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya lalu mengusuk poni Seulgi.

"Kalau begitu eonni apa?"

"Eonni, hmm bagaimana dengan menjadi seorang calon putri dari negeri China yang akan dijodohkan dengan pangeran dari negeri Korea– tetapi eonni justru jatuh hati pada sang Raja bukan sang pangeran?" tanya Seulgi polos.

"Ya?"

Kenapa– perumpamaan Seulgi seolah menggambarkan realita yang saat ini tengah berlangsung diantara dirinya, Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Aku akan menjadi adik eonni, jadi kita sama-sama putri bangsawan China," ia tertawa kecil dan Baekhyun menyahutinya setelah sempat terdiam karena ucapan Seulgi.

"Baiklah putri bungsu negeri China, mari kita tidur karena ini sudah malam."

"Baiklah _jie jie,_ selamat malam," Seulgi memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan _jie jie_ menirukan panggilan kakak dalam bahasa China.

"Selamat malam."

Hati manusia itu hanya ada satu dan itu dibagi untuk ditempati oleh masing-masing hati milik orang lain. Untuk ayah, untuk ibu, untuk saudara, untuk kekasih. Selalu ada bagian dimana ia menempati porsi lebih besar. Untuk Baekhyun porsi lebih besar itu milik kedua orang tuanya, lalu sisanya dimiliki oleh Sehun.

Setidaknya sampai sosok Chanyeol menginvasi hatinya.

Bagian Sehun dihati Baekhyun telah dicuri secara diam-diam oleh Chanyeol .

Pelan. Perlahan.

Dalam ketidaktahuan, bahkan oleh Baekhyun sendiri.

Sampai hari ini– ketika detakan itu melemah.

Ibarat kardiograf yang denyutannya tak menanjak naik dan konstan lagi tetapi– Baekhyun khawatir entah kapan denyutan itu akan berakhir menjadi sebuah garis lurus.

Menghilang.

o)(o

Kediaman Park memiliki tiga kamar dengan tiga kamar mandi di mana salah satu kamar mandinya merupakan kamar mandi luar dan satu kamar telah dialih fungsikan menjadi ruang kerja Chanyeol. Kamar Chanyeol terletak di lantai satu sementara kamar Sehun di lantai dua.

Pagi itu Minho masih berguling di atas sofa ruang keluarga karena mengantuk sementara Seulgi sudah lebih dulu memakai kamar mandi di lantai satu. Jongin memakai kamar mandi di lantai dua, yakni kamar mandi sehun.

"Appa, apa Baekhyun bisa menggunakan kamar mandi di kamar appa?" tanya Sehun. "Baekhyun butuh ke kamar mandi."

"Tentu saja," sahut Chanyeol sambil memecahkan telur kedalam sebuah wadah berukuran cukup besar untuk membuat telur gulung.

Sehun kembali ke ruang keluarga dan mengatakan pada Baekhyun agar ia menggunakan kamar mandi Chanyeol. Meskipun cukup segan namun Sehun mengatakan kalau ayahnya tidak keberatan. Ia mengantarkan Baekhyun ke kamar Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa, bukankah oppa sudah mengatakan untuk menganggap ini seperti rumahmu sendiri."

"Iya, tapikan tetap saja ini kamar ahjussi."

"Appa tidak keberatan, sana gunakan kamar mandinya sementara oppa mengecek kamar mandi di lantai atas."

"Baiklah," angguk Baekhyun akhirnya berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol.

Kamar Chanyeol berukuran cukup besar dengan dominasi warna putih dan abu-abu. Aroma khas Chanyeol menguar di dalam kamar tersebut dan entah kenapa itu mengingatkan Baekhyun dengan ruangan di kantor Chanyeol. Ruang pribadi Chanyeol selalu meninggalkan jejak sang pemilik.

Sebuah kasur berukuran _king size_ berseprai putih dengan _bed cover_ berwarna abu-abu berada di tengah ruangan. Lalu ada ruangan berukuran kecil yang Baekhyun tebak sebagai _walk in closet_. Ketika Baekhyun mengintip kesana ia dapat menemukan sebuah lemari tanpa pintu pada sisi kanan berisi kemeja yang didominasi warna putih serja jas formal yang bisa dikatakan sebagai pakaian wajib kantor milik Chanyeol. Di bagian kiri ada deretan sepatu mulai dari formal hingga santai pada rak ujung. Pada rak bagian tengah ditata rapi dasi serta jam tangan dengan berbagai merek. Dan ujung kanan di dekat pintu masuk merupakan lemari berisi pakaian santai Chanyeol. _Walk in closet_ itu tidak sebesar milik Christian Grey tetapi pakaian serta barang di dalam sana tertata dengan begitu rapi.

Chanyeol adalah tipikal pria independent serta rapi, segala hal yang berada di dalam kamar itu tampak terorganisir dengan baik. Selesai mengagumi isi kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun ingat bahwa tujuannya adalah untuk buang air kecil. Maka ia segera memasuki kamar mandi.

Ketika Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi Chanyeol di saat bersamaan pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka dan pemiliknya baru saja masuk. Mereka terdiam di tempat kaki mereka berpijak untuk beberapa saat. Entah kenapa merasa awkward. Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika melihat Baekhyun berada didalam kamarnya.

Dia menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah dan itu terlihat lucu di mata Baekhyun. Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun berada di kamar kekasihnya. Namun itu pertama kalinya untuk Chanyeol.

"Aku– sudah selesai menggunakan kamar mandinya, ahju– maksudku oppa," Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya malu-malu. Lihatlah, karena dilanda kecanggungan ia sampai lupa bahwa ketika dirinya dan Chanyeol berdua maka ia boleh memanggil Chanyeol 'oppa' bukan lagi 'ahjussi'.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan panggilan ahjussi itu," sahut Chanyeol ringan.

"Tapi aku suka memanggil ahjussi dengan sebutan oppa," balas Baekhyun.

"Baiklah," angguk Chanyeol tak ingin mempermasalahkan. "Kau– tidak mandi?"

"Masih harus mengantri."

"Gunakan saja kamar mandiku, tidak apa-apa."

"Bo– boleh?" Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak boleh," jawab Chanyeol sambil berjalan kearah nakas di samping kasurnya dan meraih ponsel miliknya. Itulah tujuan sesungguhnya ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Kamar mandi Sehun sepertinya masih digunakan oleh Jongin, kamar mandi bawah juga sedang dipakai Seulgi. Jadi gunakan saja kamar mandi di kamar ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," angguk si mungil.

Keduanya keluar dari kamar Chanyeol bersama, dan entah kenapa itu menjadi agak canggung namun memberikan debaran kecil pada sepasang anak Adam dan Hawa itu. Ini seperti– mereka keluar dari kamar mereka. Kamar yang mereka tempati bersama.

Hentikan pikiran itu Baekhyun ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri seraya menuju ke ruang keluarga dimana Minho masih berbaring dan terlelap disana menunggu giliran mandi. Ia meraih tas ranselnya untuk dibawa masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol.

Sehun baru saja menuruni tangga ketika Baekhyun akan berbelok ke lorong menuju kamar Chanyeol dengan ransel di bahunya.

"Oppa, Jongin oppa belum selesai?"

"Belum, kau mau mandi?"

"Ya, ahjussi bilang aku bisa menggunakan kamar mandinya."

" _Geureh_ , hanya kamar appa yang belum digunakan," Baekhyun mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke kamar Chanyeol.

Saat punggung Baekhyun berlalu dan menghilang memasuki kamar Chanyeol– entah kenapa Sehun merasakan sesuatu di dalam hatinya. Semacam perasaan tidak menyenangkan yang agak aneh untuk ia rasakan.

"Sehun," Dan suara Chanyeol yang berasal dari dapur menyadarkan Sehun bahwa Chanyeol ternyata tidak berada di dalam kamarnya.

Sehun merutuki keanehan yang dialami oleh hatinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Tak mengerti kenapa hatinya seolah merasa mawas jika itu menyangkut tentang Baekhyun dan appanya sendiri.

o)(o

Setelah selesai menyiapkan menu sarapan pagi dan melihat Baekhyun sudah selesai membersihkan diri serta tampak rapi dengan pakaian yang baru, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk gantian membersihkan diri begitupun dengan Sehun.

Sementara menunggu Sehun, Minho dan Chanyeol membersihkan diri, Baekhyun, Jongin dan Seulgi mengobrol di teras belakang rumah.

Ketika Chanyeol memasuki kamar mandinya aroma lembut _chamomile_ merasuk ke dalam indera penciumannya. Aroma yang selalu ia hirup ketika hidungnya bersentuhan dengan surai lembut Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar mandinya. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan kamar mandinya kecuali bahwa Baekhyun baru saja meninggalkan jejak aromanya disana.

Chanyeol duduk dipinggir _bath up_ dengan sebuah senyuman dan gelengan kepala karena sebuah pemikiran aneh yang sempat terlintas dikepalanya.

Rasanya tidak ingin mandi agar aroma Baekhyun tidak menghilang seolah ia bisa merasakan kehadiran Baekhyun di sana. Namun ia tahu itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Chanyeol merutuki tingkah konyolnya sendiri dan beralih kearah wastafel dimana ia menemukan sebuah coretan menggunakan lisptik merah muda pada cermin.

 **Thank u :***

Baiklah rasanya niat Chanyeol untuk tak menghilangkan jejak Baekhyun diruang pribadinya semakin besar. Chanyeol menyentuh tulisan itu dan sosok yang terpantul lewat cermin wastafel tersenyum begitu lebar dari telinga ke telinga hingga memperlihatkan _dimple_ -nya.

 _He's crazy in love with her_

o)(o

Makan pagi hari itu terasa lebih menyenangkan dari hari yang biasanya karena suasana rumah yang ramai. Namun Sehun tampak memasang wajah datar yang membuat mereka bingung.

"Oppa kenapa?" tanya Seulgi setelah menelan nasi goreng kimchi yang lezat buatan Chanyeol. Sehun memberikan jawaban dengan memberi lirikan tajam pada Jongin. Dan yang dilirik mendengus pelan dan terlebih dulu menyeruput teh dari mug miliknya sebelum menjelaskan.

"Ia kesal padaku karena melihat-lihat isi lemari pakaiannya."

"Ya, kau ini pelit sekali, bukankah kita sudah biasa bertukar pakaian," sela Minho.

"Ada sebuah _turtle neck_ yang menarik perhatianku, aku hanya ingin mencobanya dan Sehun seketika bertransformasi menjadi ahjumma pemarah."

"Ya! Siapa suruh kau sembarangan begitu," Sehun membela diri.

"Biasanya juga kau tidak keberatan," Jongin mengedikkan bahu santai.

"Apa itu pemberian seseorang?" tanya Minho. Sementara Jongin melirik Sehun lalu beralih ke Baekhyun. Seulgi dan Chanyeol juga ikut melirik sosok Sehun.

Well, itu memang pemberian seseorang.

Tepatnya oleh-oleh yang dibawa oleh seseorang dari negeri sakura.

"Pemberian seseorang ataupun bukan, kau tidak bisa sembarangan seperti itu apalagi _turtle neck_ itu belum pernah kupakai."

"Sudahlah, kalian ini malah bertengkar padahal sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Maknae agak menyebalkan ahjussi," seloroh Minho.

"Aku tidak."

"Kau iya," timpal Minho.

"Sudahlah," lerai Chanyeol lagi. "Lalu, apa rencana kalian hari ini?"

"Aku– tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama karena hari ini daddy pulang dan aku berjanji akan menemani mommy untuk menjemput daddy."

"Kalau begitu oppa akan mengantarkanmu pulang setelah kita selesai sarapan, bagaimana?"

"Ya oppa."

Pukul 9 Baekhyun sudah siap dengan tas ranselnya dan berpamitan dengan yang lainnya untuk segera pulang dengan diantar oleh Sehun.

"Sampai jumpa lain waktu, oppa-deul, Seulgi-ya, ahjussi," Baekhyun melambaikan tangan dari dalam mobil bersama dengan Sehun.

Di dalam mobil Baekhyun menyempatkan mengirim sebuah pesan pada Chanyeol.

 **Personal Message**

 _See u oppa_

 _Campingnya sangat menyenangkan_

 _Btw kuharap oppa suka pesan 'terima kasih' ku hihi_

 **Aku melihat pesanmu sunshine**

 **You're so sweet, dan aku senang kau menikmati campingnya**

 **Hati-hati di jalan sunshine**

o)(o

 **Personal Message**

 **Apa rencanamu setelah kelas selesai, chagiya?**

Sehun mengirimkan pesan pada Baekhyun menanyakan rencananya hari ini karena Sehun tahu kalau Baekhyun hanya memiliki kelas hingga pukul sebelas dan ini juga _day off parttime_ -nya. Ia berencana untuk mengajak Baekhyun menonton film _Fate and Furious_. Sehun sempat mengajak Chanyeol sang ayah kemarin namun Chanyeol bilang ia sudah menontonnya.

" _Appa sudah menontonnya?"_

" _Ya."_

" _Whoaa, dengan siapa?" Chanyeol berdehem sebentar seraya mencoba mengembalikan titik fokusnya pada layar laptopnya. Namun ia tahu Sehun tidak akan menyerah sebelum ia mendapatkan sebuah jawaban._

" _Seseorang."_

" _Ahh~ dengan seseorang," angguk Sehun mengerti. "Menonton berdua sudah, apa dinner berdua sudah apa?"_

" _Dinner?"_

" _Ya, dinner, candle light dinner."_

" _Itu– belum."_

" _Ajaklah seseorang ini sesekali untuk dinner di sebuah restoran mewah, dengan suasana yang romantis appa, bagaimanapun ia mengencani direktur Settledom Construction," goda Sehun. Sejak pembicaraan mereka terakhir kali tentang seseorang yang tengah dekat dengan Chanyeol, Sehun menjadi tidak canggung untuk menyinggung tentang seseorang itu meskipun ia tidak mengetahui identitasnya._

" _Apa– kau pernah melakukannya pada Baekhyun?"_

" _Candle light dinner?"_

" _Ya, itu candle light dinner."_

" _Kami pernah, itu di La Vince sebelum ia bekerja parttime di sana dan aku mengetahui kalau pemilik La Vince masih kerabatnya," jawab Sehun. "Kalau tahu tidak akan ku ajak dia dinner di sana."_

Getaran ponselnya menyadarkan Sehun dari kenangan pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol di hari lalu. Tak ingin ketahuan melamun Sehun kembali menatap kedepan papan tulis dimana dosennya sedang menerangkan namun sesekali ia melirik ke bawah meja di mana tangannya tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya.

 _Aku memiliki janji dengan Hera, oppa_

 _Waeyo?_

Sehun menghela nafas pelan setelah membaca pesan balasan dari Baekhyun padahal ia berniat ingin mengajak Baekhyun menonton karena sudah lama mereka tidak nonton dan menghabiskan waktu bersama mumpung hari ini kelas mereka hanya dipagi hari.

 **Ahh, kau punya janji dengan Hera**

 **Tidak apa-apa chagiya**

 **Have fun :***

 _Nee~_

 _:*_

Sehun pikir belakangan ini dirinya dan Baekhyun agak jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama dan mungkin itu dikarenakan kesibukan Baekhyun akan pentas seni juga kerja _parttime_ -nya. Tetapi biasanya Baekhyun masih akan menyempatkan diri untuk mengirimkan pesan. Namun belakangan ini jika Sehun tidak mengirimkan pesan maka mungkin mereka tidak akan saling mengabari. Apa Baekhyun sesibuk itu?

Bahkan Sehun yang memiliki seabrek tugas kampus serta tugas sebagai asisten dosen masih meluangkan waktu kosongnya untuk mengirimkan pesan pada Baekhyun.

Sehun rasa ia akan membicarakan ini dengan Baekhyun nanti, bagaimanapun komunikasi didalam sebuah hubungan itu sangat penting.

o)(o

Sang resepsionis bernama Yerim tak lagi menanyakan apa keperluan Baekhyun ketika melihat gadis itu muncul di lobi Settledom dengan menjinjing kantong plastik berisi kotak makanan dengan label La Vince. Ia langsung mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk naik ke lantai 7.

Baekhyun berpapasan dengan Sooyoung dan Seohyun yang baru saja akan keluar makan siang bersama saat menunggu lift.

"Mengantarkan makan siang untuk sajangnim?" tanya Sooyoung ramah.

"Iya Sooyoung-ssi," Baekhyun masuk kedalam lift sementara Sooyoung dan Seohyun berlalu melanjutkan langkah mereka.

"Eonni, siapa gadis itu?"

"Namanya Baekhyun, dan ia adalah kekasih dari putra sajangnim," jawab Sooyoung. "Kebetulan ia bekerja _parttime_ di La Vince, salah satu tempat makan yang selalu menjadi pilihan sajangnim ketika menjamu klien perusahaan."

"Ahh, jadi karena itu ia beberapa kali mengantarkan pesanan makan siang kemari," angguknya mengerti.

 **Sementara itu**

Tok Tok Tok

Chanyeol yang mengenakan kaca mata baca dengan frame persegi mendongak kearah pintu yang diketuk dengan sebuah senyuman dikedua sudut bibirnya. Tak perlu bertanya ia sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah sosok yang mengatakan padanya akan berkunjung ke perusahaan untuk makan siang bersama dengannya– lagi.

Baekhyun– kekasihnya

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju ke pintu masuk ruangannya untuk membukakan pintu bagi tamu spesialnya tersebut.

Cklekk

"Selamat siang Park Chanyeol-ssi, saya datang mengantarkan pesanan," Baekhyun berucap dengan riang karena ia tahu tak ada siapapun diruangan tersebut kecuali dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Selamat datang nona pengantar pesanan spesial," sahut Chanyeol mempersilahkan dirinya masuk ke dalam ruangannya. "Kau kemari menggunakan angkutan umum, sunshine?"

"Tidak, hari ini aku menggunakan taksi karena khawatir terlambat hehe," jawab Baekhyun sambil menaruh plastik putih berisi makanan di atas meja dekat sofa yang sama seperti hari lalu.

"Aku tidak masalah menunggu," jawab Chanyeol. "Aku akan menyelesaikan satu berkas, lalu kita makan siang, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu oppa," sahut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menumpu dagunya pada telapak tangan sambil memperhatikan sosok tampan berbalut kemeja berwarna putih tulang yang duduk di kursi kebesaran direktur Settledom. Chanyeol tampak seperti seorang tokoh utama dalam sebuah drama. Seorang CEO berusia 30 tahunan dengan wajah tampan dan karisma dalam kepemimpinanya.

 _He's so damn perfect just like a drama character, and he is Baekhyun's._

 _Her boyfriend– another boyfriend._

Baekhyun yang penasaran menghampiri Chanyeol dan melihat apa yang membuat Chanyeol tampak begitu fokus dengan sebuah file di atas meja dan bolpoin di jemari tangannya. Chanyeol mencoret beberapa hal yang dipikirnya memerlukan perbaikan lalu menuliskan beberapa hal disana. Keberadaan Baekhyun di sampingnya tampak tak memberi banyak dampak karena ia masih tampak menekuni file di atas mejanya.

Baekhyun membungkuk untuk memperhatikan dengan jelas sebuah cekungan di pipi Chanyeol– itu lesung pipi. Baekhyun baru menyadari kalau Chanyeol memiliki lesung pipi.

Pik

Pik

Baekhyun menusuk lesung pipi itu dengan telunjuknya dan itu berhasil mengalihkan atensi Chanyeol padanya.

"Hmm kenapa sunshine?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menoleh.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau oppa memiliki lesung pipi?" Baekhyun menunjuk bagian pipinya untuk merujuk pada lesung pipi Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku memilikinya dan hanya terlihat jika aku menekan sedikit bagian pada pipiku seperti ini," Chanyeol memberi contoh dan mendapat anggukan mengerti dari Baekhyun. Setelahnya ia membiarkan Baekhyun tetap berada disisinya sementara dirinya kembali mengoreksi berkas yang dikerjakan oleh asisten juniornya.

Chanyeol dan file pekerjaan itu adalah dua hal yang sulit dipisahkan jika sudah dipertemukan. Ia sangat bertanggung jawab dan memberikan dedikasinya pada perusahaan yang telah dibangun oleh mendiang ayahnya. Dan karena hal itu Baekhyun merasa diabaikan.

" _I'm hungry_ ," ucap Baekhyun sambil menyenderkan pinggang belakangnya pada pinggir meja kerja Chanyeol.

" _3 minutes, okay_?" Chanyeol menjawab, menatapnya satu detik dengan senyuman meminta pengertian lalu kembali berkutat dengan filenya.

Kembali diabaikan.

Baekhyun tidak berniat untuk menyerah demi mendapatkan perhatian Chanyeol, ia pun menusuk-nusuk lembut pipi Chanyeol di mana lesung pipi yang beberapa menit lalu ia lihat berada.

Pik

Pik

"Oppa, oppa, oppa," sambil memanggil Chanyeol berulang kali. "Ahjussi, ahjussi, _ppali meokgo."_

Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya bermaksud untuk mengecup lesung pipi Chanyeol, _final destruction._

Tetapi yang terjadi adalah Chanyeol menoleh sedikit kearah Baekhyun hingga bibir Baekhyun menyentuh sudut bibir Chanyeol.

Cup

Baekhyun mendadak kaku dalam gerakan membungkuk dengan mata mengerjap terkejut akan _moment_ yang barusan saja terjadi.

Chanyeol juga terdiam dalam gerakannya menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

Srett

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya lalu berdehem dan berucap dengan suara agak nyaring karena gugup "Ehemm siapa suruh punya lesung pipi yang imut– aku kan jadi lapar."

Itu ucapan paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah Chanyeol dengar begitupun oleh Baekhyun sendiri sebagai sicpengucap. Namun melihat Baekhyun berlari kecil kearah sofa dan mencoba untuk tidak menatapnya, membuat Chanyeol diam-diam menahan senyuman.

Chanyeol ikut berdehem lalu akhirnya bangkit dari kursi kerjanya, menyerah untuk mengecek file dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Ehem– bukan salah oppa punya lesung pipi yang imut dan ya oppa juga lapar jadi mari kita makan." Chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun ketika ia sampai di sofa. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan telinga memerah dari sela-sela bulu matanya.

"I– itu tadi tidak sengaja oppa," ujarnya gugup.

"Wah oppa pikir disengaja," goda Chanyeol.

"Mana mungkin, memangnya aku seagresif itu?" sungut Baekhyun. Chanyeol meraih jemari baekhyun yang mana membuat Baekhyun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya langsung.

"Baekhyunie yang cerewet, Baekhyunie yang manja, Baekhyunie yang kekanakan, Baekhyunie yang pemalu, atau Baekhyunie yang agresif sekalipun– oppa suka."

Baekhyun memanas hingga ia memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol saking bersemunya mendengar ucapan lembut Chanyeol itu.

"Kenapa sih oppa suka sekali membuatku berubah menjadi kucing betina pemalu," gerutunya namun dengan senyuman tertahan di sudut bibir. Dan menyibukkan diri membuka kotak makan.

"Karena kau menggemaskan ketika pipimu memerah," jawab Chanyeol jujur.

"Eyy sudahhh~ ayo makan," Baekhyun menyodorkan sumpit dan sendok pada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, selamat makan," ucap Chanyeol menyumpit udang goreng tepung di kotak makannya lalu menyodorkan pada Baekhyun.

"Ehh?"

"Aaaaa." Tak menyangka akan disuapi oleh Chanyeol, namun ia membuka mulutnya untuk menerima udang goreng tepung nan lezat yang disuapi oleh Chanyeol. Lalu menyumpit gurita dari kotak makanan berisi _yeonpotang_ miliknya dan gantian menyuapi Chanyeol.

"Hmm ini lezat."

"Makan yang banyak oppa."

"Kau juga sunshine," sahut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyebut ini sebagai _lunch date_ kedua mereka meskipun hanya makan bersama dengan makanan yang dibelinya dari La Vince. Tetapi apapun yang dilakukannya bersama dengan Chanyeol membuat hal sederhana menjadi spesial.

Chanyeol muncul begitu saja siang itu menyelamatkan dirinya dan kucing berbulu abu-abu yang saat ini sedang bergelung nyaman diatas kasurnya. Namun semenjak pertemuan itu Baekhyun sadar bahwa dirinya tidak lagi sama. Hal yang paling krusial adalah perasaannya berubah. Dan itu serta merta dikarenakan oleh Chanyeol.

Jika ini berkat tangan takdir haruskah Baekhyun menyesalinya?

Apa yang harus dilakukan akan takdir yang telah ditulis adalah menjalaninya hingga menemui kata akhir, bukan menyesalinya.

o)(o

Sehun memeriksa ponselnya di mana terdapat pendar pertanda adanya pesan chat yang masuk. Dan itu adalah notifikasi pesan chat dari grup chat klub bahasa Jepang.

 **Japanesse Club Group**

 **Oh-Hayoung**

Everybodeeehh

Kalian harus nonton Fate and Furious

Filmnya super keren

 **Sin-Bee**

Aku sudah nonton

Dan memang sangat keren

 **Minho Choi**

Aku berencana menonton dengan Krystal dan Jongin Minggu nanti

Ada yang ingin bergabung

 **Bogum Park**

Aku masih di Bucheon

Lagipula aku tidak terlalu mengikuti film itu

Irene yang mengikutinya

 **Minho Choi**

Irene kau mau ikut hari minggu

 **Irene Bae**

Minggu ya?

Hmm

Hmm

 **Personal Message**

 **Aku mau menonton Fate and Furious**

 **Tetapi hari ini, karena kebetulan sedang free**

 **Sunbae mau ikut nonton bersamaku?**

Sehun pikir jarinya bergerak lebih cepat dari pada otaknya yang masih mempertimbangkan untuk mengajak Irene nonton bersama. Niat awalnya ia ingin mengajak Baekhyun namun Baekhyun tidak bisa.

 _Kau yakin mengajakku_

 _Ke mana pacarmu?_

 **Ia sedang memiliki waktu berkualitas bersama dengan sahabatnya**

 _Dan mengabaikan pacarnya?_

 **Bukan begitu**

 **Well, jika sunbae mau menemani maka hanya perlu katakana YA**

 **Jika tidak juga tidak apa-apa**

 **Not a big deal**

Sosok di seberang sana sudah membaca pesan balasan dari Sehun namun ia tidak membalasnya maka Sehun pikir mungkin Irene keberatan menemaninya. Maka Sehun rasa ia bisa mengajak teman kampusnya.

Namun hanya berselang 5 menit ketika dirinya keluar dari ruang dosen untuk menyerahkan lembaran tugas yang telah ia periksa, sebuah pesan chat masuk

 _Okay,_

 _Jemput aku_

 _Kau tahu apartemenku kan?_

 **Apartemen di Hongdae waktu itu kan?**

 _Ya,_

 _Lantai 5 nomor 519_

 **Okay sunbae**

o)(o

Motor sport Sehun memasuki area _basement_ sebuah mall dengan sosok perempuan memakai helm yang biasanya dipakai oleh Baekhyun. Jika Baekhyun akan memeluk pinggang Sehun maka perempuan tersebut– Irene, menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Sehun. Ia tidak mungkin memeluk Sehun, itu agak tidak pantas dan dapat menimbulkan kesalahpahaman.

Sehun dan Irene sebenarnya merasa agak canggung satu sama lainnya karena ini pertama kalinya sejak mereka putus. Tentu saja menimbulkan kecanggungan satu sama lainnya.

"Aku akan mengantri untuk tiket, sunbae tunggu saja."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membeli cemilan, kau mau apa?" tanya Irene pula. "Coke dan caramel popcorn?" Itu adalah cemilan yang sering Sehun pesan ketika dirinya dan Irene pergi nonton dulu. Secara tidak langsung momen ini mengingatkan keduanya pada masa-masa ketika keduanya masih berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Eung, yeahh boleh," Irene mengangguk tak begitu menyadari ketika Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya agak canggung berkat pertanyaan Irene. Mantan kekasihnya itu masih mengingat apa yang sering dirinya pesan.

"Okay."

Sementara Irene pergi membeli camilan Sehun mengantri di depan mesin tiket dan di saat itulah ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya, Zi Hera. Baru saja keluar dari lorong _rest room_.

"Hera!" Hera menoleh dan menghampiri Sehun.

"Sunbae, menonton juga?"

"Ya, kau juga?" Hera mengangguk.

"Bersama Baekhyun, sunbae?"

"Eh– " Sehun mengerutkan dahi sesaat. "Tidak, aku bersama temanku."

"Oh, ku pikir bersama dengan Baekhyun, sunbae aku harus segera masuk karena filmnya masih tayang dan aku sudah terlewat beberapa menit," Sehun hanya memberi anggukan namun tidak fokus. "Bye sunbae."

Baekhyun tidak bersama dengan Hera.

Jika Baekhyun bersama dengan sahabatnya itu maka sudah pasti Hera tidak akan bertanya seperti tadi pada Sehun.

Tapi ke mana Baekhyun?

Kenapa ia harus berbohong pada Sehun?

o)(o

1414

Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu apartemen dengan nomor yang tak lagi asing baginya karena ini adalah kali ketiga dirinya mengunjungi apartemen tersebut.

Baekhyun membuka penutup tombol sandi pada bagian samping kiri pintu dan memasukkan nomor sandi untuk membuka pintu apartemen tersebut.

060580

Chanyeol memberikan sandi apartemennya pada Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun bertanya apakah Chanyeol sibuk hari ini, karena ia perlu memantapkan permainan gitarnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika oppa memberiku nomor sandi apartemen oppa?"

"Tentu saja," angguk Chanyeol. "Tidak perlu ada yang dirahasikan kepada orang terdekat kita bukan?" Baekhyun tersenyum dengan semu samar di kedua belah pipinya.

"060580, apa ini tanggal lahir oppa?" tanya Baekhyun. Baekhyun menebak demikian karena mungkin 80 itu dimaksudkan tahun 1980 sesuai dengan usia Chanyeol yakni 37 tahun.

"Tidak," ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Lalu?"

"Itu kumpulan angka favoritku," jawab Chanyeol.

Tidak sepenuhnya benar karena sesungguhnya itu adalah tanggal lahir dari Baixian yakni 6 Mei tahun 1980. Dan menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak perlu mengetahui fakta itu.

Apartemen itu masih rapi seperti terakhir kali ia berkunjung kesana dan Baekhyun datang tidak dengan tangan kosong. Ia menyempatkan diri mampir ke supermarket untuk berbelanja bahan makanan. Baekhyun ingin membuatkan sesuatu seperti makan malam untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengatakan ia akan pulang pukul lima dan Baekhyun bisa menunggu disana sembari latihan menggunakan gitarnya.

Namun yang dilakukan Baekhyun adalah menginvasi dapur Chanyeol untuk menyiapkan menu makan malam.

"Anggap seperti rumahmu sendiri," Itu yang diucapkan Chanyeol sebelum mengantarkan dirinya keluar dari ruang kerjanya di Settledom, dan itulah yang tengah Baekhyun lakukan saat ini.

Ketika Baekhyun sedang mengaduk kuah _kimchi jigae_ ponselnya berbunyi, maka ia meraih ponsel yang diselipkannya di saku celananya tersebut. Mendapati sebuah pesan masuk dari Sehun.

 **Personal Message**

 **Hi chagiya**

 **Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?**

Baekhyun menghela nafas dengan perasaan bersalah pada Sehun, ia telah berbohong pada kekasihnya itu agar bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol.

 _Hai oppa_

 _Aku sedang memasak_

 **Bersama Hera?**

Maafkan aku sudah membawa namamu Hera-ya batin Baekhyun.

 _Tidak,_

 _Aku masak sendirian hehe_

 **Jadi kau tidak keluar bersama Hera?**

Kebohongan kecil yang jika ditambah akan semakin besar dan akan membuat kebohongan lain yang bisa timbul di masa depan nanti.

 _Tidak oppa_

 _Hera memiliki janji dengan kekasihnya_

Baekhyun tidak berbohong tentang itu karena sebelum keduanya berpisah setelah kelas selesai, Hera mengatakan kalau dirinya ada janji menonton dengan kekasih barunya.

 **Oh, jadi karena itulah ia berada di bioskop**

Trakk

"Argh!" Baekhyun meniup telunjuknya yang terciprat kuah _kimchi jigae_ saking terkejutnya membalas pesan dari Sehun.

Ctakk

Ia mematikan kompor dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi di dekat _counter_ dapur. Sehun bertemu dengan Hera. Begitu banyak tempat di dunia dan keduanya dipertemukan disana.

Baekhyun meremas kesepuluh jemarinya dengan wajah agak pias menatap layar ponsel yang masih berpendar memperlihatkan percakapannya dengan Sehun.

Lihat bagaimana sosok yang dibohonginya secara tidak langsung telah membongkar kebohongan yang telah Baekhyun ciptakan. Ini hanya bagian kecil dari kebohongannya yang terkuak didepan mata Sehun. Lantas bagaimana jika kebohongan yang lebih besar terkuak.

Mengatur helaan nafasnya demi melenyapkan kegelisahan hati yang muncul karena rasa terkejut berkat pesan singkat Sehun, Baekhyun kembali meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan balasan.

 _Oppa pergi menonton?_

Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

 **Ya, Fate and Furious**

 **Tadinya ingin mengajakmu tapi kau memiliki janji dengan Hera**

Oh well, sepertinya Sehun agak sulit dialihkan

Tak semudah mengalihkan tayangan ditelevisi yang hanya dengan sebuah _remote_ dapat dialihkan ke tayangan lainnya.

 _Maaf oppa,_

 _Aku tidak mengabari oppa kalau aku tidak jadi pergi dengan Hera_

 _Jadi, oppa menonton dengan siapa?_

 **Seulgi**

 **Kebetulan ia sedang tidak sibuk dengan kegiatan di sekolah**

 _Ahh begitu, baiklah_

 _Kita menonton lain kali ya oppa_

 _Titip salamku untuk Seulgi_

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia hampir saja ketahuan telah berbohong pada Sehun. Dan rasanya jantungnya telah mencelos akan rasa takut jika Sehun mengetahui bahwa dirinya berbohong demi menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu bahwa tidak hanya dirinya yang tengah berbohong tetapi juga sosok lelaki yang baru saja berkirim pesan dengannya. Kini tengah menatap layar besar di sebuah studio bersama seorang gadis yang dapat dipastikan bukanlah sosok bernama Seulgi.

o)(o

Baekhyun duduk di bangku piano dengan telunjuknya menekan-nekan tuts memainkan sebuah irama dari lagu yang akan ditampilkannya dalam penampilan solonya pada pentas seni yang akan datang. Pikirannya berkelana entah kemana memikirkan kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Pesan teksnya bersama dengan Sehun.

Sesaat tadi Baekhyun dilanda kegelisahan akankah dirinya mampu menjalani hubungan ini untuk kedepannya.

Haruskah ia berhenti.

Ia tidak ingin berhenti.

Tetapi bagaimana dengan Sehun? Bagaimana dengan hubungannya dan Sehun?

Ini tidak akan mudah. Jika saja Baekhyun jatuh pada lelaki lain maka situasinya mungkin tidak akan serumit ini.

Jika lelaki itu bukan Park Chanyeol.

"Oppa pulang," Baekhyun serontak menoleh pada lorong apartemen dimana Chanyeol muncul di sana dalam balutan kemeja kerjanya, tampak lelah namun tersenyum begitu tampan. Baekhyun menyambutnya dan sebisa mungkin menutupi kegelisahan hatinya.

"Selamat datang," sambut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya mengenakan kemeja kerjanya sementara jasnya ia sampirkan pada lengannya. Mendapati Baekhyun berada di apartemennya, menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat tak ayal membuat itu menular pada Chanyeol sendiri. Suasana di apartemennya terasa begitu berbeda dikarenakan keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Lama sekali, aku bosan menunggu oppa."

"Bukankah sudah oppa bilang untuk menghabiskan waktumu dengan melatih kemampuanmu bermain gitar," Baekhyun menyahutinya dengan kedikan bahu.

"Itu bisa nanti," jawabnya. "Aku memasakkan makan malam, jadi kita bisa makan malam bersama."

"Kau– memasak?"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa kan oppa?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja merasa khawatir karena menggunakan dapur Chanyeol tanpa memberitahukan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, dapurnya juga jarang digunakan," jawab Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghangatkan makanan sementara oppa bisa membersihkan diri," ucap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah," setuju Chanyeol.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk membersihkan dirinya lalu menyusul Baekhyun yang berada di ruang makan apartemennya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka makan bersama. Lalu menyambutnya di sana dengan senyuman yang mana membuat Chanyeol berfikir bahwa ini semacam potret hidup sepasang suami istri.

Disambut oleh seorang istri ketika baru saja pulang.

Disiapkan makan malam lalu makan bersama sembari mengobrol tentang kegiatan mereka selama seharian tidak bertemu.

Terasa menyenangkan untuk membayangkan hal tersebut di kepalanya, namun akankan masa depan berbaik hati mewujudkan hal itu untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Itulah yang masih menjadi pertanyaan.

o)(o

Makan malam bersama itu berakhir pukul tujuh dan seperti janjinya Chanyeol akan menguji kemampuan Bekhyun bermain gitar. Maka setelah membantu Baekhyun membereskan ruang makan serta mencuci piring Chanyeol menggiring gadis mungil itu ke ruang keluarga di mana alat-alat musiknya berada.

Baekhyun duduk di sofa panjang dengan Chanyeol duduk berdampingan dengannya. Ia memangku gitar dan mulai memetik beberapa kunci seperti yang telah diajarkan oleh Taeyong sebelumnya. Chanyeol tampak seperti seorang guru yang tengah melakukan evaluasi akan kemampuan muridnya. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana cara Baekhyun memainkan gitar hingga lantunan yang dihasilkan oleh petikan gitar tersebut.

"Sudah bagus," angguk Chanyeol begitu Baekhyun menyelesaikan permainan gitarnya.

"Benarkah oppa?"

"Hanya perlu diperhalus saja," tambah Chanyeol. "Kau hanya perlu terbiasa memainkannya maka dengan begitu nada yang dihasilkan petikan gitarmu akan terdengar lebih halus."

"Ahh begitu, _algeuseumnida sonsaengnim,_ " jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa kecil mendengar panggilan 'sonsaengnim' tersebut.

"Ku dengar Cheongchun akan mengadakan pentas seni," singgung Chanyeol.

"Ya, senior pada fakultas seni musik akan mengadakan _farewell party_ dengan kembali menggelar pentas seni seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya."

"Kau akan berpartisipasi?"

"Ya," angguk Baekhyun.

"Well, kau ingin oppa untuk datang?"

"Hu-um," angguk Baekhyun yang mana menebak jika Sehun telah mengatakan keinginannya agar Chanyeol dapat menghadiri pentas seni tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya langsung pada oppa?"

"Itu akan lebih aman untuk oppa hadir di sana atas sepengetahuan _dirinya,"_ jawab Baekhyun.

Ya, itu akan lebih muda jika Baekhyun meminta Sehun untuk mengajak Chanyeol menghadiri pentas seni. Bukan dirinya yang mengatakan langsung pada Chanyeol. Dengan begitu tentunya tidak akan menimbulkan kecurigaan untuk Sehun sendiri. Karena kedua orang tua Baekhyunpun hadir disana. Jika Baekhyun yang meminta langsung pada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol menghadirinya tanpa Sehun mengetahui jelas itu akan menjadi masalah. Atau Chanyeol hadir tanpa diketahui oleh Sehun– secara diam diam– Baekhyun tidak menginginkan itu. Cukuplah hubungan mereka yang sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Kau ada benarnya," Chanyeol menyetujui pemikiran Baekhyun.

"Lalu, apakah oppa akan datang?" Chanyeol bersedekap dengan memasang ekspresi berpikir dan itu membuat Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya khawatir.

"Aku perlu mengecek kembali jadwal kerjaku," jawaban itu terdengar tidak memuaskan bagi Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, tuan direktur yang super sibuk," Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi karena Chanyeol itu direktur perusahaan besar seperti Settledom.

 **Hari lalu**

" _Fakultas seni musik dan tari di Cheongchun mengadakan sebuah pentas seni sebagai farewell party untuk para senior yang akan lulus akhir bulan depan. Baekhyun akan tampil dalam pentas itu, dan aku berencana untuk hadir menonton. Kedua orang tua Baekhyun juga akan datang."_

" _Okay, lalu?"_

" _Apakah appa keberatan untuk datang bersamaku menonton penampilan Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun._

" _Well, appa harus mengecek jadwal appa dulu tetapi– kenapa harus mengajak appa?"_

" _Karena Baekhyun memintanya."_

" _Baekhyun– meminta appa untuk hadir?"_

" _Ya, kurasa karena kita sudah seperti keluarga sekarang maka jika kedua orang tuanya hadir maka ia juga ingin appa hadir untuk menyaksikan penampilannya."_

 _Baekhyun menginginkan dirinya untuk hadir menonton penampilannya di pentas seni, lantas kenapa ia tidak mengatakannya langsung padanya._

" _Oh come on appa," kata Sehun. "Appa adalah direktur Settledom, hanya beberapa jam bolos kurasa tidak masalah," Sehun nyengir._

" _Kata bolos tidak tepat boy," kekeh Chanyeol. "Appa akan memeriksa jadwal appa kembali, jika segalanya terkendali maka appa akan datang bersamamu."_

" _Pokoknya appa harus datang meskipun schedule appa mengatakan sibuk," paksa Sehun. Chanyeol hanya memberikan anggukan._

 _Betapa jahatnya dirinya, bukan._

 _Jika Sehun mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun kini tengah meminta dirinya untuk memujuk kekasihnya yang lain untuk datang ke pentas seni maka Sehun pastilah akan menyesali apa yang telah dilakukannya._

Baekhyun beranjak dari sofa yang di dudukinya untuk menaruh kembali gitar pada tempatnya. Chanyeol tak sedikit pun melewatkan matanya untuk memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Baekhyun.

"Oppa," panggil Baekhyun.

"Hmm?"

"Apa aku boleh membuka balkon?"

"Tentu," angguk Chanyeol memberikan izin. Maka Baekhyun melangkah menuju balkon sementara Chanyeol bangkit untuk menyusul si mungil menuju balkon apartemennya. Ketika pintu terbuka, angin malam yang sejuk seketika membelai kulit wajah dan tubuh sepasang anak Adam itu. Namun hal tersebut tak membuat Baekhyun urung untuk melangkah keluar balkon. Berdiri didekat pagar besi pembatas dengan sosok Chanyeol mengikuti di sisinya.

Langit biru lazuardi telah berganti dengan langit hitam kelam namun dihiasi taburan gemintang yang berkelap-kelip serupa batu permata yang berkilau. Dan di saat itulah fenomena bintang jatuh menarik perhatian sepasang kekasih rahasia tersebut.

"Oh, bintang jatuh," gumam Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak ingin membuat sebuah permintaan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Itu hanya dongeng oppa, sudah pernah kukatakan bahwa sejak usia 9 tahun aku tidak lagi percaya dongeng."

"Kenapa tidak dicoba saja, bagaimana jika oppa yang akan menjadi bintang jatuh pengabul keinginanmu."

"Oppa?"

"Ya, _try me._ "

Baekhyun ragu sesaat dan membawa tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Meskipun ia harus mendongak karena tinggi badan Chanyeol yang menjulang dihadapannya.

" _Kiss me?_ "

"Huh?" Chanyeol mengerjap sesaat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. " _Kiss– ing you?_ "

"Hu-um, bisakah peri bintang jatuh mengabulkannya?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum membawa jemarinya untuk mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Dari sekian banyak permintaan dan itu yang kau minta?"

"Aku hanya penasaran– oppa adalah seorang lelaki dewasa dan aku juga bukan seorang bocah yang illegal untuk sebuah ciuman. Tetapi oppa– tidak pernah melakukannya…. menciumku."

"Aku memilih untuk melewati batas dengan menjalin hubungan bersamamu. Dan itu bukan hanya untuk sekedar ciuman atau pemuas kebutuhan seperti itu– kau pasti paham maksudku," jawab Chanyeol masih sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut. "Jika aku ingin mencium, menyentuh, atau melakukan yang lebih dari itu kenapa harus denganmu atau bahkan sebelum kita bersama. Ada banyak wanita di luar sana yang dapat ku jadikan pelampiasan. Tetapi tidak, aku tidak melakukannya pada mereka. Dan terlebih lagi aku juga tidak akan melakukan itu pada dirimu karena kau berharga lebih dari sekedar pelampiasan kebutuhanku yang seperti itu Baekhyun."

Ada limpahan kehangatan yang mengalir masuk menuju relung hati Baekhyun mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ketulusan dalam setiap ucapan lelaki itu menyusup dengan lembut ke dalam benak Baekhyun dan ia tahu itu bukan hanya sekedar bualan atau rayuan semata.

"Apa aku– terlihat buruk di mata oppa sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak," geleng Chanyeol. "Kau penasaran dan bertanya itu bukan sebuah kesalahan sunshine."

"Kurasa inilah perbedaannya memiliki kekasih yang jauuuuuuh lebih dewasa darimu, dan aku menyukainya," Baekhyun berujar.

"So, masih ingin dicium?" Baekhyun mengerutkan hidung dengan pipi memerah malu.

"Isshh oppaaa~"

" _I'm your falling star genie._ "

" _Falling star genie, please_ ," kekeh Baekhyun namun ia dibuat terkesiap ketika merasakan tarikan lembut pada pinggangnya. Dan pelakunya adalah Chanyeol– yang dengan mudah membawa tubuh mungil itu mendekat.

Iris keduanya bertemu dalam tatapan lembut dan jantung yang berdetak kencang nan intens mengetuk-ngetuk rongga dada.

Bukan hanya jantung milik Baekhyun namun juga milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meremat bagian depan kaos yang dikenakan Chanyeol ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya sedikit terangkat dan ujung jemari kakinya menyentuh punggung kaki Chanyeol.

" _Tell your wish,"_ bisik Chanyeol lembut dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. " _One more time._ "

" _No–_ " Baekhyun balas berbisik dengan mata terpejam ketika ia merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Chanyeol pada belah bibirnya.

Jarak mereka terlalu dekat dan itu sama sekali tidak baik bagi kinerja jantung keduanya yang terlalu menggila.

" _You're not a genie, you're my boyfriend,"_ bisik Baekhyun pelan hampir berbisik. " _Do it if you want it– even without permission._ "

Baekhyun merasakannya– sentuhan lembut dari benda kenyal yang tak lain adalah bibir Chanyeol pada keningnya.

Apakah Baekhyun kecewa?

Setelah apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tentang betapa berharga dirinya melebihi sentuhan atau kecupan intim lainnya? Yang benar saja!

Baekhyun tidak merasa kecewa.

Ia justru terbuai dengan mata terpejam dengan senyuman di bibir ketika kini bibir Chanyeol jatuh pada kelopak mata kanannya.

" _I love you,_ " disemati sebuah bisikan lembut.

Jantung Baekhyun melompat dengan riang dan Baekhyun rasa cangkangnya bisa retak kapan saja karena lompatan jantungnya yang terlampau menggila.

"– _my sunshine…_ " kecupan lainnya pada kelopak mata kirinya.

Chanyeol membingkai wajah mungil nan cantik itu dalam telapak tangannya, mengelus kedua belah pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. Tak bosan mengagumi betapa indahnya ciptaan Tuhan yang berada didalam dekapannya ini.

Wajah yang sama– yang membuat Chanyeol bertekuk lutut menyerahkan hatinya. Tidak hanya di masa lalu tetapi bahkan di masa kini.

Chanyeol menggesek ujung hidung mancung mereka yang mana membuat Baekhyun membuka bibirnya untuk sebuah kekehan lembut. Sebuah respon bahwa ia menyukai apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Iris bulat Chanyeol berlabuh pada bibir yang terbuka secelah itu, menatapnya untuk dua detik sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menunduk mengikis jarak terdekat dari kedua bibir mereka.

Bibir Baekhyun terbuka secelah ketika bagian atas bibir Chanyeol menyapa dengan sebuah kecupan lembut pada bagian bawah bibirnya yang kenyal.

Bibir mereka hanya bersentuhan kurang dari tiga detik dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan sensasinya hingga ke dasar perutnya yang menggelitik seolah ribuan capung berputar dan berdesing disana.

God!

Ini bukan ciuman pertama Baekhyun namun sensasinya yang menggetarkan mampu membuat Baekhyun seolah merasa ini adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol untuk menggerakkan bibirnya ketika ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya untuk menyamankan posisi dan di saat itulah bibir Chanyeol meraup habis dalam lumatan lembut dan penuh kasih pada bibir mungil Baekhyun.

Bulu mata Baekhyun yang lentik menjadi pemandangan terakhir sebelum Chanyeol menirukan kekasih mungilnya itu untuk memejamkan mata. Merasakan elusan lembut pada dadanya oleh telapak tangan lembut Baekhyun dan perlahan merambat naik hingga mencapai tengkuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menundukkan sedikit punggungnya ketika ia menekan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Dan kecapan lembut menjadi alunan penutup mengakhiri momen intim sepasang kekasih itu.

Chanyeol mungkin adalah satu atau mungkin dua dari 10 lelaki didunia, yang baru saja mengalami _first kiss_ pada usia 37 tahun.

Dan ia pikir ia sama sekali tidak merasa malu akan hal itu karena ketika ia melakukannya untuk pertama kalinya, ia melakukannya– mencium seseorang yang paling ia inginkan didunia ini.

Bukan sosok yang sama namun pada dirinya hati Chanyeol bertaut.

"It was– sweet," tangan kanan Baekhyun masih berada di tengkuk Chanyeol dan mengelus bagian itu dengan lembut.

" _More than sweet for me,_ " balas Chanyeol.

 _Because the first is always the best._

o)(o

Pukul sepuluh pagi halaman parkir universtias Cheongchun nyaris full dengan kendaraan yang bukan hanya berasal dari mahasiswa serta warga kampus sendiri. Melainkan dipenuhi oleh mobil tamu yang datang untuk menghadiri pentas seni yang juga merupakan _farewell party_ untuk mahasiswa tahun terakhir fakultas seni Cheongchun.

Berada diantara mereka pasangan suami istri Wu yang membuat para mahasiswa yang menyadari kehadiran mereka menjadi krasak-krusuk mengangkat ponsel mereka untuk mengabadikan momen langka dimana seorang fashion designer dan penulis terkenal itu muncul di depan publik.

Yifan telah sigap untuk menamengi istrinya meskipun dia sendiri butuh ditamengi karena beberapa kamera ponsel juga menuju kearahnya. Beberapa mahasiswa yang telah ditunjuk sebagai tim keamanan tampak mengamankan mereka.

"Ahjussi, aunt," Jessica dan Yifan menoleh kearah suara yang memanggil mereka dan mendapati sosok Sehun disana. Sehun masuk dari pintu sebelah kanan sementara mereka masuk dari pintu sebelah kiri aula. Pintu masuk dibagi menjadi dua sehingga memudahkan para tamu untuk masuk tanpa harus berdesakan.

"Sehun, kau baru datang juga?"

"Ya, aku dan appaku."

"Kau datang bersama appamu?" Yifan tampak menaikkan alis. "Appamu datang untuk melihat Baekhyun juga?" Dan Sehun menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Ya, ahjussi," Sehun menoleh ke samping kanannya dan dalam jarak sekitar satu meter tampak seseorang yang tengah berdiri membelakangi mereka sedang bertelepon.

"Appamu pastilah seorang _businessman_ yang sibuk, tetapi masih menyempatkan diri untuk menghadiri acara ini," ucap Jessica membuat Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Chanyeol memang seorang _businessman_ yang sibuk dan hari ini sebenarnya secara mendadak ada laporan tentang proyek resort di Busan. Ia tidak bisa mengirim wakil diretur kesana karena ada pekerjaan lain yang harus ditangani oleh sang wakil direktur.

"Aku akan berangkat agak sore, Sooyoung-ssi bisakah aku mempercayaimu untuk berangkat kesana lebih dulu?"

"…"

"Okay, terima kasih Sooyoung-ssi aku mengandalkanmu."

Tak sepenuhnya merasa lega namun Chanyeol tahu ia dapat mengandalkan Sooyoung dalam hal ini. Ia akan berangkat ke Busan dan Chanyeol akan menyusul setelah acara di sini selesai.

Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol menomorsatukan urusan pribadi di atas urusan pekerjaannya

Chanyeol memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya dan berbalik untuk mendapati Sehun tengah mengobrol bersama seorang wanita yang dikenalinya sebagai ibu Baekhyun dan seorang lelaki yang asing.

"Oh appa, bagaimana?"

"Sudah ditangani dengan baik," jawab Chanyeol.

"Syukurlah, dan appa perkenalkan ini orang tua Baekhyun," Sehun memperkenalkan Chanyeol pada pasangan suami istri Wu itu.

"Kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Chanyeol-ssi."

"Ya, senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan anda Jessica-ssi."

"Ini suamiku, Wu Yifan, _honey_ ini ayah Sehun Park Chanyeol-ssi," Yifan menyodorkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan dan disambut dengan sopan oleh Chanyeol.

"Wu Yifan, aku ayah Baekhyun."

"Park Chanyeol, senang bisa bertemu dengan anda Yifan-ssi."

Wu Yifan, ini adalah sosok yang selalu Baekhyun banggakan. Sosok yang menjadi tolak ukur Baekhyun dalam memilih kriteria seorang lelaki. Chanyeol harus mengakui bahwa sosok Yifan terlihat sangat berwibawa meskipun dirinya bukan dari kalangan pebisnis. Pembawaannya tenang dan aura dominannya terpancar dengan jelas. Baekhyun kerap mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol mengingatkan dirinya pada ayahnya. Mungkin karena kematangan usia yang menunjukkan kesamaan tersebut.

"Maaf tuan, nyonya, silahkan menempati tempat duduk anda," salah seorang panitia tampak menghampiri mereka dan Sehun menunjukkan tiket mereka dan panitia tersebut mengantarkan mereka pada bangku nomor 4 dari depan.

Aula tersebut sangat luas dengan tempat duduk menjorok ke bawah persis seperti ruangan didalam gedung bioskop. Dengan panggung selebar 20 meter dan memiliki tinggi 1 meter dari lantai. Dekorasi panggung tampak begitu mewah dan harus mereka akui bahwa tahun ini para panitia tampak begitu total mempersiapkan pentas seni tersebut.

o)(o

Seperti acara pada umumnya, ada dua orang pemandu acara yang akan memandu mereka menikmati acara pentas seni hari itu. Diawali dengan kata sambutan beberapa petinggi universitas dan akhirnya mereka sampai pada acara yang telah dinanti.

Acara yang telah mereka nanti dibuka dengan sebuah penampilan mini _orchestra_ yang digawangi oleh para senior. Di bangkunya Jessica tampak mengecek sebuah kertas serupa brosur yang diberikan oleh panitia. Kertas tersebut berisi susunan acara serta pengisi acara pada hari itu.

"Baekhyun akan tampil pada urutan keempat," celetuk Jessica pelan.

"Ya, itu penampilan solonya," timpal Sehun pula. "Ia akan tampil duet pada urutan ke 10, aunt."

"Ah iya," Jessica baru saja memperhatikan.

Pertunjukan _orchestra_ berganti menjadi pertunjukan solo seorang wanita Cho Hana membawakan lagu milik penyanyi popular Korea Kim Taeyeon berjudul Make Me Love You.

Setelahnya penampilan tarian balet ditampilkan oleh Lee Taeyeong bersama dengan seorang gadis bernama Kim Yuna. Penampilan mereka begitu sempurna hingga mendapatkan beberapa _standing applause_ oleh _audience_ seolah ini adalah sebuah pertunjukan pencarian bakat.

"Well, ini adalah penampilan pertama dari seorang hoobae untuk acara kita pada hari ini," si pembawa acara yang mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah berujar. "Ia adalah perwakilan dari mahasiswa semester satu. Meskipun ia berstatus junior tetapi kemampuan bermusiknya sangat baik."

"Aku setuju Yuta-ya," sahut si pembawa acara lainnya yang mengenakan vest merah. "Ia menyanyi dengan baik, bermain piano dengan baik, apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan gadis mungil ini?"

"Kau benar Dooyoung-ah, ia bahkan mencuri hatiku," canda Yuta yang mana menimbulkan tawa dari para _audience_.

Di bangku penonton ada dua lelaki yang diam-diam tersenyum mendengar pujian tersebut namun yang satunya berdehem dan satunya lagi meregangkan simpul dasi yang dikenakan. Agak gerah mendengar candaan si pembawa acara bernama panggilan Yuta tersebut.

"Hei, jangan begitu, nanti kekasihnya marah," Dooyoung mengingatkan.

"Ah ye, _jeosonghamnida,_ " dan dua lelaki itu kembali sama-sama tersenyum dengan salah satunya menggaruk pelipis. Dan ketika ia menoleh ke samping kirinya ia mendapati sosok putranya dengan senyuman lebar disana.

Sebuah senyuman di mana ia merasa memiliki sosok yang tengah dibicarakan oleh dua pembawa acara di atas panggung. Dan sedikit banyak itu kembali meredupkan letupan di dadanya.

She's not only him.

"Baiklah, sebuah lagu berjudul Secret Love Song akan dibawakan dalam iringan piano oleh– "

"WU BAEKHYUN!"

Jessica bertepuk tangan paling kencang ketika nama putrinya disebutkan. Tirai terbuka perlahan dan _single spotlight_ menyorot pada sosok yang duduk dibalik sebuah _grand piano_. Dalam balutan dress selutut berwarna putih dan rambut dikepang _fishtale_ dan sebuah bunga dililitkan cantik pada helai rambutnya membuat Baekhyun nyaris menyerupai seorang peri bunga.

" _My daughter so beautiful_ ," gemas Jessica seraya memeluk lengan Yifan.

Sebuah layar besar pada bagian kanan sisi panggung menyorot sisi kanan wajah Baekhyun, menampilkan visual cantik itu dengan begitu nyata. Sinar lampu yang begitu terang membuat dirinya seolah tokoh manga yang melompat keluar dari dalam lembaran komik tersebut.

Jemari lentik dengan hiasan beberapa cincin gantian disorot ketika ia mulai menarikannya diatas tuts piano.

Sehun memajukan sedikit punggungnya demi memfokuskan tatapan pada sang kekasih sementara Chanyeol menegakkan punggung dengan kepala sedikit ia miringkan ketika mengagumi sosok indah– kekasihnya.

 _We keep behind closed doors  
Every time I see you, I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
It'll never be enough  
As you drive me to my house  
I can't stop these silent tears from rolling down  
You and I both have to hide on the outside  
Where I can't be yours and you can't be mine  
_

Chanyeol tercenung ketika bibir itu bergerak pelan melantunkan setiap bait lirik dari lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh group wanita bernama Little Mix tersebut. Setiap lirik seolah menggambarkan dan menceritakan tentang kisah rahasia milik mereka.

Ya, cinta rahasia miliknya dan Baekhyun.

 _It's obvious you're meant for me  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly  
Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep  
But I'll never show it on my face_

Bagi Chanyeol, tidaklah terasa aneh ketika Baekhyun menjadi begitu berarti untuknya. Meski parasnya yang mengingatkan Chanyeol akan sosok Baixian, namun ia adalah pemilik hatinya dan ia tahu kepada siapa hati itu ditautkan.

 _I don't wanna live love this way  
I don't wanna hide us away  
I wonder if it ever will change  
I'm living for that day, someday  
When you hold me in the street  
And you kiss me on the dance floor  
I wish that we could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours_

Ya, aku milikmu.

Dan kau milikku.

Namun itu tidak akan pernah cukup karena di antara rasa saling memiliki itu ada seseorang yang juga memiliki hak yang sama.

Jessica adalah yang pertama kali berdiri memberikan _standing applause_ untuk putrinya diikuti dengan beberapa _audience_ lainnya. Baekhyun menatap ke arah para penonton, mencari, mencari meskipun kecil kemungkinan ia dapat menemukannya karena jarak panggung dan tempat duduk penonton. Tetapi berterima kasihlah pada Jessica yang berdiri seolah memberi tahukan keberadaan mereka.

Dan itu dia.

Kepingan bundar yang menatap lurus padanya dengan sebuah senyuman di bibir seolah mengatakan _'aku mengerti apa yang tengah coba kau sampaikan lewat lagu itu'_ padanya. Dan yang membuat bibir Baekhyun mengulas senyuman adalah ketika Chanyeol perlahan bangkit pula menirukan Jessica untuk memberikan _standing applause_.

Lalu diikuti Sehun.

Itu terjadi begitu saja– tanpa Baekhyun dapat mengaturnya ketika ulasan senyuman itu perlahan menipis ketika melihat sosok yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Chanyeol memberikan tepuk tangan untuknya.

Kekasihnya dan kekasihnya yang lain.

Sesak itu datang begitu cepat setelah sebelumnya rasa bahagia melumuri hatinya.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Note :**

 **Finally! They're kissing, a sweet kiss /mupeng/. Anyway, gimana chap ini? Semoga penikmat kisah Chanyeol ahjussi dan dedek Baekhyun puas ya. Jalan cintanya masih panjang kkk, semoga sabar menunggu akhir. Dan untuk chapter ini, Dee yang update-in berhubung hari ini adalah hari spesial untuk Ai. Author tercinta kalian, RedApplee alias Ai sudah naik status dari pacar menjadi istri. Yes! Today is her wedding day! Yehet! Untuk kesayangan, happy wedding Ai! Semoga jadi keluarga samawa, langgeng, dan selalu dilimpahi kebaikan, tak lupa, cepat dapat momongan. Love you chingu~**


	16. Chapter 16

_Seorang wanita bertubuh semampai dengan rambut pirang dikuncir kuda berdiri di depan cermin sambil berkacak pinggang, memperhatikan hasil karyanya pada wajah cantik yang terpantul pada cermin berbentuk persegi tersebut._

" _Perfect." Ia menepuk tangannya seolah membersihkan debu dan tampak puas dengan hasil kerja kerasnya sejak satu jam yang lalu merias wajah hoobae mungil yang akan melakukan dua pertunjukan menyanyi. Sebenarnya hoobae mungil – Wu Baekhyun – ini bukanlah yang pertama ia rias. Sebagai penanggung jawab tata rias – Im Nana – memiliki kewajiban untuk merias wajah para pengisi acara pada hari ini. Tentu saja bukan hanya dirinya sendiri, Im Nana dan dua orang temannya yakni Uee serta Lizzy membantunya untuk merias pengisi acara lainnya._

" _Terima kasih sunbae." ucap Baekhyun setelah turut mengagumi hasil riasan Nana._

" _Kau sudah terlahir cantik baby girl, jadi aku hanya membantumu untuk memancarkan aura kecantikanmu di hari penting ini." jawab Nana._

" _Eyyy sunbae ini bicara apa." Baekhyun berujar malu. "Sunbae lebih cantik."_

" _Owh yeah itu tidak dapat dibantah baby girl." kata Nana terkekeh kecil. "Thanks to make up, kau harus mencoba memakai make up sesekali."_

" _Aku memakainya kok."_

" _Yeah, lipgloss and bb cream." Ia memutar bola matanya, untuk seorang Im Nana yang memiliki latar belakang modeling maka lipgloss dan bb cream itu sebutannya hanya base make up bukan bagian dari make up yang sesungguhnya._

 _Tok Tok Tok!_

" _Masuk." ucap Nana sembari membereskan beauty case miliknya pada seseorang di balik pintu ruangan yang telah berganti fungsi menjadi ruang rias pengisi acara._

" _Permisi." Seorang lelaki berkaos putih dengan name tag bertali biru tergantung di lehernya muncul di celah pintu yang terbuka. "Aku mengantarkan bunga untuk Baekhyun-ssi."_

" _Oh kau sudah beralih menjadi kurir bunga sekarang, Taeil?" canda Nana._

" _Parttime job." Ia mengedikkan bahu ringan sambil membawa masuk kotak berukuran sedang berisi buket bunga untuk Baekhyun._

" _Whoa, banyak sekali." takjub Baekhyun. "Sunbae yakin ini untukku?"_

" _Tentu saja." angguk Taeil yakin. "Di sana tertera untuk dirimu."_

" _Nikmati saja popularitasmu, baby girl." Nana menyempatkan mengedipkan mata sebelum keluar bersama Taeil meninggalkan Baekhyun karena tugasnya merias Baekhyun sudah selesai._

 _Ada berbagai macam buket bunga di dalam kotak tersebut, white roses, red roses, baby's breath, anyelir, daisy dan yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun adalah sebuah buket sunflower. Jemari Baekhyun meraih buket itu, mengabaikan buket yang lainnya. Bahkan sebuah buket dengan kertas merah muda dan rangkaian mawar putih dipadu baby's breath dari sosok yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya._

 _Baekhyun meraih sebuah kartu ucapan dengan amplop kuning kenari dengan tulisan 'To : Baekhyun' di sana. Ia menarik keluar kartu ucapan berwarna putih dari dalamnya dan menemukan tulisan tangan asing berbunyi :_

 _ **Dear sunshine**_

 _ **Good luck for your show today**_

 _ **Fighting**_

 _ **-You-Know-Me-**_

o)(o

 **R** ed **A** pplee

present

 **YUANFEN**

o)(o

 **P** ark Chanyeol x **B** yun Baekhyun

 **O** h Sehun

 **G** enre : Drama, Romance with a little bit Family

 **L** ength : Multi-Chapter

 **W** arning : Genderswitch and Typoss

o)(o

 **\- Foreboding -**

Pertunjukan telah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu dan para tamu yang berada di ruang pertunjukan satu per satu keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Di antara mereka, berjalan saling berdampingan yakni Chanyeol, Sehun, Jessica dan Yifan.

"Mom, Dad!" mereka baru saja menapakkan kaki di luar pintu aula ketika suara yang sangat familiar itu terdengar memanggil. Dengan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berisi buket bunga ditangannya, Baekhyun menghampiri kedua orang tuanya. Tentunya turut menghampiri Chanyeol dan Sehun.

" _Sweetheart_ , penampilanmu sangaaat menakjubkan, _fabulous_ , _fantastic_ , segala pujian untukmu putriku." puji Jessica tiada habisnya.

"Mom, jangan berlebihan." rengek Baekhyun malu. "Ah ya, annyeong haseo ahjussi." Ia menyapa Chanyeol untuk sebuah kesopanan.

"Annyeong Baekhyun, sepertinya menunda keberangkatan ahjussi untuk melihat penampilanmu tidaklah merugikan karena persis seperti yang dikatakan oleh ibumu, penampilanmu sangat mengagumkan." Kemerahan bersemburat di pipi Baekhyun menerima pujian dari kekasih rahasianya tersebut.

"Terima kasih ahjussi."

"Kemarikan." bisik Sehun mengambil alih kotak yang dibawa Baekhyun.

"Apa ini?" tanya Yifan. "Wah apa putri kecil daddy mendapatkan bunga dari fans?"

"Hihi tentu saja daddy." Baekhyun menggelendot pada lengan Yifan.

"Apa yang daddy sarankan tentang mengikuti audisi menyanyi hmmm, putri kecil daddy memiliki bakat."

"Tidak mau, aku tidak mau menjadi penyanyi dan diatur oleh agensi." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Nanti kebebasanku akan diganti dengan menghabiskan waktu di ruang latihan, _no way_."

"Mommy juga tidak setuju, nanti kau harus tinggal di dorm dan berjauhan dari mommy." Jessica menyahut.

"Okay, mari kita hentikan drama ini di sini karena sepertinya tuan Park tampak diburu waktu." Yifan berkata karena seingatnya Chanyeol masih memiliki beberapa urusan pekerjaan.

"Huh, ahjussi tidak akan ikut makan siang bersama dengan kami?" tanya Baekhyun jelas dengan nada kecewa di dalam suaranya.

"Maafkan ahjussi, Baekhyun." ucapnya.

"Appa harus terbang ke Jeju untuk urusan kantor." timpal Sehun.

"Begitu ya, sayang sekali."

Baekhyun tidak menutupi rasa kecewanya dan Chanyeol merasa buruk untuk itu, namun ia tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan membiarkan Sooyoung menangangi semuanya.

" _Maybe next time, sweetheart."_ ucap Jessica.

"Ya, tentu." setuju Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, dan Baekhyun–" Chanyeol bicara langsung pada Baekhyun di hadapan Sehun, Yifan dan Jessica "Ahjussi sangat menikmati pertunjukan hari ini."

"Ya, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk datang melihat, ahjussi." Setelah memberikan anggukan serta senyuman terakhir, ia berjabat tangan dengan Yifan serta Jessica lalu menepuk bahu Sehun pelan dan melangkah meninggalkan kampus.

"Berangkat sekarang?" tanya Jessica. Dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun dan Sehun.

o)(o

Hari ini Sehun mengendarai mobil Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol menggunakan mobil kantor karena ia akan langsung menuju ke airport dan terbang ke Jeju. Maka Baekhyun tidak berada di mobil yang sama dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Sehun melirik Baekhyun yang tengah mengagumi buket bunga di dalam kotak sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke restoran. Sempat terpandang olehnya sebuah buket bunga yang tidak asing. Pemuda bermarga Park itu mengerutkan dahi mencoba mengingat dimana ia pernah melihat bunga tersebut. Hingga ingatan ketika dirinya dan Chanyeol mengunjungi toko bunga untuk membeli buket bunga untuk Baekhyun teringat olehnya.

 _Dengan ponsel di telinga Chanyeol mengikuti Sehun memasuki sebuah toko bunga yang terletak tak jauh dari Universitas Cheongchun. Untuk pertunjukan perdana Baekhyun hari ini, Sehun berencana memberikan sebuket bunga kesukaan kekasihnya itu sebagai bentuk apresiasi._

" _Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pegawai toko bunga ketika melihat Sehun dan Chanyeol memasuki toko._

" _Ya, aku ingin membeli buket bunga." jawab Sehun._

" _Buket bunga seperti apa yang anda inginkan, mungkin saya bisa memberikan referensi dari toko milik kami."_

" _Aku butuh buket rangkaian mawar putih, dengan beberapa kuntum mawar merah muda serta baby's breath." terang Sehun menjelaskan dengan detail buket bunga yang diinginkannya._

" _Kalau begitu harap tunggu sebentar, saya akan merangkaikannya untuk anda."_

" _Ya, terima kasih." angguk Sehun._

 _Sehun mengedarkan pandangan mencari keberadaan Chanyeol dan mendapati ayahnya itu berada di rak lain dan tengah bercakap di telepon. Sehun tebak sang ayah pastilah tengah memberi intruksi pada bawahannya di Jeju sebelum dirinya berada disana._

 _Sehun memperhatikan bagaimana jemari Chanyeol menyentuh sebuket bunga matahari. Tetapi ia tidak membelinya dan berbalik ke arah Sehun memberikan gesture bahwa ia akan menunggu Sehun di luar._

 _Sementara Sehun menunggu bunganya sebuah telepon masuk terdengar, dan salah seorang pegawai toko bergegas menjawabnya._

" _Selamat siang, Lucky Florist." sapanya ramah._

"…"

" _Ya, kami menyediakan jasa pesan antar tuan."_

"…"

" _Baiklah, bunga apa yang anda inginkan tuan?" Ia tampak mencatat pada note miliknya._

"…"

" _Tentu, kami akan menuliskan pesan anda pada kartu ucapan, tuan." Dan ia kembali mencatat._

"…"

" _Ke mana saya harus mengantarkan bunga ini tuan?"_

" _Ini bunga anda tuan." Perhatian Sehun pada si pegawai yang tengah menerima telepon teralihkan pada pegawai lainnya yang menyodorkan buket bunga pesanannya._

" _Ya, terima kasih." Setelah membayar dan menerima buket bunganya Sehun keluar dari dalam toko bunga tersebut._

"So, kekasihku kini memiliki fans hm?" cetus Sehun. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan dengan kedikan pada kedua bahu mungilnya.

"Memangnya oppa saja yang boleh memiliki fans dikampus." Sehun balas terkekeh.

"Apakah itu sudah semuanya?"

"Buket bunga ini?"

"Ya."

"Ya, ini sudah semuanya."

"Hampir semuanya buket bunga kesukaanmu, aku jadi merasa tidak special." Sehun berdecak membuat ekspresi kecewa yang membuat Baekhyun kembali terkekeh.

"Ya, semuanya rangkaian bunga mawar putih, mawar merah muda dan _baby's breath_."

"Tetapi oppa melihat sebuket bunga matahari di sana." Dagu Sehun mengangguk merujuk pada kotak di pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Oh! Ya, ini satu-satunya buket bunga matahari." angguk Baekhyun. Buket bunga pemberian dari Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak boleh tahu akan kenyataan itu.

"Dari siapa itu?" Si mungil kembali mengedikkan bahu berusaha untuk terlihat tidak gugup mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu dari Sehun.

" _Secret admirer_ sepertinya." jawab Baekhyun dengan tawa kecil. Dan itu mengundang alis Sehun untuk tertarik sebelah tanda ia tidak puas dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Apa tidak disertai kartu ucapan?"

"Tidak." Wah lidahmu Wu Baekhyun, dengan mudah sekali bersilat kebohongan sekarang, hmm.

"Begitu?" Masih tampak tidak puas.

"Mungkin dia terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan jati dirinya."

"Apa kau pikir kau mengenalnya?" Sehun tampaknya penasaran dengan si pemberi buket bunga matahari ini.

"Pemberi buket bunga ini?" Sehun memberi anggukan. "Entahlah, mungkin. Terkadang orang yang mengagumi kita bisa jadi orang terdekat kita atau orang yang mengenal kita."

"Apa dia spesial hingga kau menyimpan buket pemberiannya?"

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin mengenalnya." Baekhyun berujar mencoba untuk terlihat tenang karena Sehun sepertinya masih belum menyerah bertanya tentang si pemberi buket bunga matahari. "Aku menyimpannya karena ini satu-satunya buket bunga matahari, buket bunga yang lain hampir semuanya mawar. Apakah itu salah oppa?"

"Tidak _chagiya_." Sehun menoleh sesaat dan tersenyum. "Oppa hanya penasaran saja."

Mungkin pengirim bunga itu membeli bunga di toko yang sama dengan dirinya begitulah pikir Sehun, tanpa mengetahui sebuah fakta kecil dari sebuah realita yang terjadi dibalik punggungnya.

" _Saya akan mengulangi isi pesannya, apakah anda keberatan tuan?" tanya si pegawai. "Agar tidak terdapat kesalahan pada isi kartu pesan anda."_

"…"

 _ **Dear sunshine**_

 _ **Good luck for your show today**_

 _ **Fighting**_

 _ **-You-Know-Me-**_

"… _dan ini dikirimkan ke Universitas Cheongchun untuk nona Wu Baekhyun."_

"…"

" _Baiklah, saya akan mengirimkan nomor rekening toko bunga kami agar anda dapat mentransfer pembayaran, terima kasih sudah memesan, tuan."_

o)(o

Chanyeol baru saja kembali dari meninjau lokasi proyek yang sedang bermasalah dengan Sooyoung merendengi langkahnya menjelaskan beberapa hal yang menjadi pokok permasalahan dalam terganggunya proses pembangunan proyek mereka.

Memasuki gedung kantor cabang Settledom yang terletak di Jeju, Chanyeol disambut oleh bungkukan hormat para karyawannya dan ia menganggukkan kepala dengan langkah tegap memasuki lift diikuti oleh Sooyoung.

"Aku ingin kau menghubungi Tuan Ahn."

"Kontraktor Han?" tanya Sooyoung memastikan.

"Ya, proyek ini adalah proyek kerjasama Settledom dan Hynix untuk itu aku perlu berbicara langsung dengan Tuan Ahn mengenai permasalahan ini." ujar Chanyeol. Pintu lift terbuka dan keduanya keluar untuk selanjutnya menuju keruang kerja Chanyeol.

"Baiklah sajangnim."

"Atur pertemuan untuk sore ini, usahakan sebelum malam."

"Apakah anda akan kembali ke Seoul hari ini juga sajangnim?" tanya Sooyoung karena jika Chanyeol akan kembali ke Seoul ia bertugas untuk memesankan tiket bagi direkturnya.

"Tidak, aku sudah mereservasi dua kamar hotel untukku dan juga untukmu."

"Astaga, saya bisa melakukannya sajangnim." Sooyoung jadi merasa tidak enak hati.

"Bukan apa-apa, segera hubungi Tuan Ahn untuk mengatur pertemuan Sooyoung-ssi." Sooyoung mengangguk dan undur diri dari ruangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak bisa pulang begitu saja ke Seoul dan meninggalkan tanggung jawab untuk penyelesaian masalah proyeknya, untuk itu ia memutuskan akan menginap di Jeju demi menyelesaikan permasalahan ini.

Chanyeol menekan nomor _extension_ ruangan asistennya – Sooyoung – dan jawaban segera terdengan setelah dua detik.

"Ya, sajangnim."

"Apa manajer Jang sudah kembali?"

"Saya akan mengecek ke ruangannya sajangnim, anda ingin menemui beliau?"

"Ya, jika ia sudah tiba maka minta segera ke ruanganku dan Sooyoung-ssi minta asisten Han juga ke ruanganku."

"Baik sajangnim."

"Ia akan ku minta menggantikanmu selama aku di sini sementara besok kau bisa kembali ke Seoul."

"Baik sajangnim."

Chanyeol terbiasa bekerja dengan cepat dan masalah seperti ini bukan pertama kalinya dialami oleh Settledom. Meskipun sudah tak lagi merasa terkejut namun ia tidak bisa menganggap remeh dan harus segera menyelesaikan permasalahan tersebut agar proyek pembangunan tidak terjegal.

Dalam keruwetan pikirannya memikirkan jalan keluar untuk masalah proyek pembangunan, sebuah bunyi pesan masuk membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian pada saku dalam jasnya, tempat di mana ia menaruh ponselnya. Chanyeol merogoh saku dalam jasnya tersebut dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Lengkungan bibir yang sebelumnya kaku perlahan melentur membentuk sebuah senyuman ketika mendapati pesan masuk dari kekasih mungilnya di seberang sana.

 **Personal Message**

Hwaiting oppa ^^

Hanya sebuah kata penyemangat yang singkat namun mampu membuat sedikit beban di bahu Chanyeol terangkat. Hal seperti inilah yang selama hampir belasan tahun tak pernah Chanyeol rasakan di dalam hidupnya. Dalam rasa lelahnya, dalam kesulitannya, ia memiliki seseorang yang menyemangatinya.

 **Personal Message**

Thank u sunshine ^^

 **Personal Message**

Cepat kembali~

 **Personal Message**

Aku bahkan baru pergi beberapa jam saja

 **Personal Message**

Karena oppa melewatkan makan siang bersama keluargaku maka oppa harus menggantinya

Arratchiiii~

 **Personal Message**

Yes Miss

Dinner?

 **Personal Message**

YEAYYY!

Can't wait!

Saranghae:3

 _Aku ingin menuliskan nado saranghae batinnya. Bolehkah?_

Dalam keraguannya jemari Chanyeol tergerak mengetikkan dua kata yang sangat ingin diucapkannya untuk Baekhyun.

 **Personal Message**

Me too

Dan itulah yang tertulis pada akhirnya dan dikirimkan pada sosok yang berada di Seoul tersebut. Bukan karena Chanyeol merasa ragu akan perasaannya, tetapi karena ia merasa berasalah akan perasaan itu. Perasaannya, kelak akan membuat seseorang yang disayanginya kecewa. Dan itulah yang Chanyeol sesalkan.

o)(o

Sehun mampir ke kediaman keluarga Wu setelah makan siang bersama dan menghabiskan waktu dengan Baekhyun di halaman belakang rumah di mana terdapat sebuah ayunan dan si kucing manja Mr Grey bergelung di pangkuannya.

Baekhyun telah berganti pakaian dan menghampiri Sehun dengan nampan berisi dua gelas jus strawberry serta setoples cookies buatan ibunya. Baekhyun baru saja hendak beranjak untuk duduk di sisi lain kursi ayunan setelah meletakkan nampan di meja yang menjadi pembatas antara kursi ayunan namun Sehun menariknya lembut untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Dan ini untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun dapat merasakan ketersiapan dalam reaksi Baekhyun ketika mereka bersentuhan. Dan untuk menutupi itu Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun, menyandarkan kepala pada bahu kekasihnya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Hmmm?" Baekhyun mendongak sedikit untuk menatap Sehun yang tengah menatap kucing di pangkuannya, lalu ketika onyx itu perlahan bergulir membalas tatapannya ia mendapati sebuah senyuman lembut di bibir tipis Sehun.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku di sini oppa, tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk merasa rindu."

"Begitukah?" Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh.

"Ada apa oppa?" Sehun mengawali dengan gelengan kecil. "Apa oppa tahu bahwa gelengan kecil serta sebuah jawaban dengan kata 'tidak ada apa-apa' itu bermakna 'ya sesuatu terjadi' hm?"

"Aigooo~" Sehun membiarkan si kucing manja melompat turun dari pangkuannya dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah ketika mendengar suara Jessica memanggil namanya. Si kucing manja sudah sangat akrab dengan keluarga Wu sehingga ia dapat mengenali mereka dengan baik. _"Time to eat."_

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." kata Baekhyun ketika Sehun mencoba mengganti topik dengan waktu makan Mr Grey.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu apa yang terjadi."

"Apa? Oppa merindukanku?"

"Ya."

"Hanya itu?" Sehun mengerutkan dahi lalu mencubit lembut pipi Baekhyun.

"Rindu itu bukan sekedar 'hanya itu' _chagiya_."

Baekhyun salah bicara.

"Iya, maksudku aku di sini oppa, bersamamu, lantas kenapa pula oppa masih merasa rindu."

"Ya, kau di sini bersamaku hari ini tetapi tidak dihari-hari lalu." sahut Sehun tenang. "Kita, kau dan aku begitu sibuk dengan rutinitas kita baik di kampus ataupun di luar kampus. Sampai membalas pesan pun sulit rasanya, iya kan?"

Semacam sindiran kecil.

"Pertunjukan itu benar-benar menyita waktumu, iya kan?"

"Oppa tahu bukan pertunjukan itu penting untukku." Baekhyun berujar. Memikirkan kata-kata apa yang dapat ia ucapkan untuk meyakinkan Sehun. Karena sesungguhnya latihan untuk pertunjukan tak begitu menyita waktunya. Tetapi kebersamaannya dan Chanyeol yang menyita waktunya.

Chanyeol on top.

Dan Sehun yang kesekian. Jika ia tidak lupa untuk mengecek ponselnya dan menemukan pesan dari Sehun. Yang biasanya jangka waktu dari pengiriman pesan bisa sampai lebih dari satu jam.

"Tetapi pertunjukan telah berakhir hari ini maka–" Sehun mengelus pipi Baekhyun. "Setelah ini segalanya akan kembali seperti semula bukan?"

Pancaran mata Sehun mengharapkan sebuah kepastian yang akan terlontar dari bibi Baekhyun. Si mungil kesayangannya itu dapat melihat perasaan kesepian dan rindu yang menggantung pada tatapan Sehun dan ia merasa bersalah karena dirinya adalah penyebab dari itu.

"Y– ya oppa, tentu saja."

"Kesayangan oppa." Dan Sehun menarik lembut tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya. "Kau tahu."

"Hm– apa?"

"Belakangan ini, tanpa dirimu berada di sekitar oppa, membuatku berpikir bagaimana diriku jika kau tidak ada?"

DEG

"Kenapa oppa tiba-tiba saja berpikir seperti itu?"

 _"I don't know, I'm just, there's a part of me that worries if the people I feel close to won't be there for me when I need them."_ jawab Sehun. "Itu membuatku berpikir bagaimana diriku jika seandainya, kita tidak lagi bersama."

Baekhyun tidak sanggup untuk menatap mata Sehun saat ini. Maka sekuat hatinya ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun. Tidak ingin Sehun melihat kegelisahan hatinya yang tergambar jelas di matanya.

Sehun mengkhawatirkan bagaimana dirinya jika mereka tidak lagi bersama, apakah Sehun berpikir bahwa mereka tidak akan bersama di masa depan?

Akankah Sehun dapat merasakan bagaimana posisinya saat ini di hati Baekhyun tengah terancam?

"Oppa hanya berpikir, mungkin saat itu oppa akan mengerti bagaimana menjadi appa."

"Ap– ahjussi?" gagap Baekhyun.

"Ya, saat appa kehilangan mama." jawab Sehun. "Dan terkadang itu membuat oppa merasa menyesal."

"Menyesal?"

"Huum. Semacam pemikiran kekanakan 'jika aku tidak terlahir ke dunia apakah mama akan tetap hidup dan mendampingi appa' atau 'aku adalah penyebab mama meninggal, ia pergi setelah melahirkanku ke dunia' sesuatu semacam itu."

"Jangan berpikir begitu oppa." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sehun. "Itu bukan kesalahanmu."

"Ya, itu adalah takdir." angguk Sehun. "Takdir yang menjadikanku jembatan merebut mama dari pelukan appa. Tetapi appa bahkan tidak membenciku, ia menyayangiku dengan sangat."

"Ya, ahjussi, sangat menyayangi oppa." ujar Baekhyun. "Oppa tidak harus menyalahkan diri oppa atas kepergian ibu, oppa. Bagaimanapun, kelahiran dan kematian itu adalah takdir yang tak dapat kita rubah oppa. Itu datangnya dari Tuhan bukan dari tangan oppa."

"Ya, ku katakan tadi bukan bahwa itu pikiran kekanakanku _chagiya_." sahut Sehun. "Aku beruntung memiliki appa. Kau pasti mendengar tentang sebuah karma?"

"Karma?"

"Ya, apa yang kita perbuat di masa lalu bisa menjadi bumerang bagi kita di masa depan." jawab Sehun. "Balasan dari perbuatan kita."

"Dan apa hubungannya itu?"

"Ketika pikiran kekanakan menguasaiku aku sempat berpikir apakah di masa depan hal serupa terjadi padaku, di mana posisiku digantikan oleh posisi appa."

"Huh?" Dahi Baekhyun mengerut tidak mengerti. Ia mendongak dan Sehun menunduk untuk menatap langsung bola mata bening Baekhyun.

"Merebut kebahagiaan milikku."

DEG

"Aku merebut mama. Apakah appa akan melakukan hal serupa padaku?"

Baekhyun tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Tentu saja tidak." Sehun menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya. "Tuhan memberkatiku dengan begitu banyak kebahagiaan, seorang ayah yang menyayangiku dan seorang kekasih yang melengkapiku." Baekhyun menyerukkan kembali wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sehun. "Hidupku begitu sempurna, terima kasih _chagiya_."

Tidak ada jawaban karena Baekhyun hanya mampu mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya pada leher Sehun. Dengan hati yang semakin gundah berkat ucapan sang kekasih.

Melengkapi, kata Sehun?

Ia justru akan menjadi sosok yang memporak-porandakan fondasi dari bangunan berlabel 'pacaran' milik mereka saat ini.

o)(o

 **Personal Message**

Tonight at Once in Blue Moon?

Baekhyun nyaris menjerit ketika membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Chanyeol padanya. Bagaimana tidak jika isi pesan tersebut menyebutkan nama tempat yang pernah Baekhyun dengar. _Once in Blue Moon_ adalah salah satu nama dari klub _jazz_ terkenal di Seoul. Baekhyun belum pernah mengunjungi tempat tersebut namun Jennie pernah bercerita tentang klub tersebut. Tempat itu menjadi salah satu yang pernah disambanginya dalam sebuah kencan bersama kekasihnya yang diketahui Baekhyun seumuran Chanyeol.

 **Personal Message**

Really?

Tapi bukankah oppa masih di Jeju?

 **Personal Message**

Anything for u

Ahjussi akan berada di depan pintu gerbang rumahmu pukul 8 ^^

 **Personal Message**

Okay

See u tonight

I miss u ahjussi~

 **Send**

Dan Baekhyun baru saja menyadari jika dirinya menggunakan 'ahjussi' bukan oppa seperti yang sebelumnya. Menghela nafas pelan, Baekhyun rasa memanggil Chanyeol dengan dua panggilan berbeda memang terkadang membuatnya bingung. Terlebih karena Chanyeol lebih sering menggunakan panggilan 'ahjussi' ketika menyebut dirinya. Tentu saja ini butuh waktu pikirnya dan mereka hanya harus terbiasa.

 **Personal Message**

Miss u too :*

Baekhyun meremas gemas ponselnya membaca pesan balasan dari Chanyeol, sebuah balasan dari ungkapan hatinya disertai _emoticon kiss_ yang manis. Ingatkan Baekhyun ini bukan pertama kalinya ia merasakan jatuh cinta. Tetapi Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuat dirinya merasa ini seolah kali pertama baginya.

Puk!

Baekhyun secara spontan membanting ponselnya ke atas meja tepat pada bagian layar, berharap saja ia tak membantingnya begitu keras karena terkejut mendapat tepukan pada bahunya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Hera bingung mendapati reaksi berlebihan Baekhyun.

"Astaga, kau mengejutkanku Hera-ya."

"Biasanya kau tidak mudah terkejut." Hera menggelengkan kepala heran. Baekhyun menjadi semakin mawas diri karena bisa saja tadi itu Sehun. Karena kebetulan ia dan Sehun memiliki janji untuk nonton bersama setelah kelasnya selesai. Dan Sehun tidak sungkan untuk langsung masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Aku sedang tidak biasa."

"Lalu apa, luar biasa?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya mendengar ocehan tidak bermutu Hera. "Apa rencanamu hari ini?"

"Nonton dengan Sehun oppa, wae?"

"Ah tidak asik, aku sedang tidak memiliki kesibukan dan janji apapun."

"Ke mana kekasihmu?"

"Aku belum pacaran dengannya, kami hanya teman dekat."

"Ya, ya, aku percaya."

"Aku serius Baekkie." sungut Hera. "Omong-omong aku sempat bertemu dengan Sehun sunbae di bioskop beberapa hari lalu."

Ah! Hari itu batin Baekhyun hari di mana kebohongannya nyaris terungkap.

"Ku pikir Sehun sunbae nonton denganmu."

"Bukan, dia nonton bersama Seulgi."

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya, sepupu Sehun oppa." jawab Baekhyun tenang. "Remaja yang baru saja menginjak bangku sekolah menengah."

Hera mengerutkan dahinya sangsi dan sebelum ia mengemukakan sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan deskripsi Baekhyun barusan, sosok Sehun muncul di pintu kelas.

"Aku jalan dulu ya, jangan kesepian tanpaku Hera-ya hihi." canda Baekhyun sambil mencubit gemas pipi Hera.

"Ya! Ya! Itu sakit!" jerit tertahan Hera sementara Baekhyun berlari kecil menyelamatkan dirinya menuju Sehun yang menyambutnya di dalam sebuah rangkulan. Sehun sempat melambaikan tangan sebelum berlalu bersama Baekhyun dalam rangkulannya.

"Remaja sekolah menengah?" gumam Hera.

 _Setelah film berakhir, Hera dan teman kencannya memutuskan untuk sekedar duduk santai di kafeteria bioskop. Mereka sudah berada di sana kurang lebih satu jam lebih dan masih betah mengobrol ini dan itu karena kebetulan mereka sedang dalam tahap pendekatan._

 _"Aku terkejut kau pernah dekat dengan Jungkook."_

 _"Oh please, itu hanya masa lalu, oppa."_

 _"Baiklah." angguk pemuda di hadapannya. "Hanya berpikir bahwa kau punya selera tinggi terhadap lelaki."_

 _"Menjadi seorang pemilih itu perlu." tanggap Hera. "Lagipula memilih pasangan itu–" Ucapan Hera menggantung ketika dirinya melihat sosok yang tadi berpapasan dengannya, Sehun._

 _Ia memasuki kafeteria bioskop bersama seorang gadis yang tidak dikenali oleh Hera. Dan seingatnya Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menonton dengan Baekhyun melainkan dengan temannya._

 _Seorang teman wanita?_

 _Ctakkk!_

 _Hera terkejut mendengar petikan jari yang baru saja dilakukan oleh lelaki dihadapannya. Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan._

 _"Terpesona pada lelaki itu?"_

 _"Huh! Siapa, Sehun sunbae?"_

 _"Kau mengenalnya?"_

 _"Tentu saja, dia kekasih sahabatku." Lelaki dihadapannya mengangguk mengerti._

 _"Aku tidak mengenal lelaki itu, tetapi aku mengenal gadis yang bersamanya."_

 _"Kau mengenalnya?"_

 _"Hmmm, dia teman seangkatanku saat di sekolah menengah pertama, namanya Irene."_

Teringat akan kenyataan bahwa gadis bernama Irene itu seangkatan dengan lelaki yang tengah dekat dengannya maka bisa disimpulkan bahwa ia bukan siswi sekolah menengah atas. Dan ia lebih tua dari Sehun. Karena lelaki yang tengah dekat dengan Hera saat ini berusia 20 tahun.

Sehun tidak berbohong pada Hera ketika mengatakan bahwa ia menonton bersama dengan temannya, mungkin Irene memang temannya.

Tetapi kenapa ia membohongi Baekhyun dengan mengatakan bahwa ia menonton dengan sepupunya Seulgi?

o)(o

Pukul enam sore motor Sehun berhenti di depan undakan kediaman Baekhyun, mengantarkan kekasihnya setelah kurang lebih lima jam lamanya menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, _chagiya_." ucap Sehun.

"Jangan berterima kasih, ini sebagai ganti dari waktu yang tidak kita lewati bersama beberapa waktu lalu oppa."

"Aku tahu, tapi ini masih cicilan pertama." Sehun berujar jahil.

"Eyyy~ baiklah wangjanim, kapanpun wangjanim ingin kencan selanjutnya maka segera beritahu hamba." jawab Baekhyun seraya membuat gesture membungkuk layaknya dayang kerajaan. Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya tersebut.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu, kau bukan dayang tetapi seorang putri dari negeri seberang yang dipacari oleh pangeran negeri ini." Baekhyun menepuk lembut bahu Sehun mendengar plot cerita yang diciptakan kilat oleh Sehun tersebut.

"Apa oppa banyak menonton film Disney belakangan ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak, hanya mengikuti alur yang sudah lebih dulu kekasihku ini buat." Ia menjawil dagu Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, pulanglah dengan hati-hati dan beri kabar ketika sampai di rumah, aratchi?"

 _"_ _Yes madam!"_ Sehun memberi gesture hormat pada Baekhyun. Ia memajukan wajahnya lalu mengecup pipi kanan Baekhyun.

Cup

"Sampai jumpa besok." ucapnya lembut dengan sebuah elusan dipipi kenyal Baekhyun.

"Saranghae."

Baekhyun mengerjap.

Ada apa dengan lidahnya.

Ia hanya perlu menjawab, na do saranghae bukan?

Pupil mata Sehun bergerak sedikit dengan jemari masih mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut, tatapan yang menyiratkan penantian akan balasan dari Baekhyun.

"Na do– oppa." bisik Baekhyun. Sehun tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit membentuk _eyesmile_ lalu menarik jemarinya dari pipi Baekhyun.

 _"Bye."_

Baekhyun menyadari ada yang salah dengan hatinya, karena semakin hari perasaannya terhadap Sehun menjadi semakin terasa asing.

 _Skinship_ yang terasa canggung.

Ucapan manis yang terasa rancu.

Pantaskah ia merasakan hal itu pada seseorang yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya?

Tidak.

Dan kekhawatiran kembali menggelayuti hati Baekhyun.

Bagaimana, jika perasaan yang ia miliki pada Sehun perlahan dan berangsur meredup?

Drrrt Drrrtt

Baekhyun tersentak kecil ketika ia merasakan getaran pada saku celananya dan ia segera merogoh untuk mendapatkan ponselnya. Ada sebuah pesan masuk dari seseorang yang keberadaannya serta janji akan sebuah _dinner_ malam ini telah dinantikannya.

 **Personal Message**

Otw bandara

How are u today, sunshine?

Kegundahan Baekhyun dengan cepat menghilang hanya dengan membaca pesan dari Chanyeol. Setelah pesan yang dikirimkan Chanyeol tadi siang, ayah dari kekasihnya itu belum mengiriminya pesan apapun. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol pastilah sibuk mengatasi permasalahan di Jeju agar ia bisa segera kembali ke Seoul. Lagipula ia tengah bersama Sehun dan jika ia menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya maka tentu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan Sehun nantinya.

 **Personal Message**

I'm not fine, because I miss u so much

Dan aku tidak sabar dijemput untuk dinner date kita malam ini hihi

:*

 **Personal Message**

Kalau begitu bersiaplah

Berdandanlah yang cantik dan sampai bertemu di depan pintu gerbang ^^

 **Personal Message**

Whaaat!?

Berdandan yang cantik?

Jadi aku tidak cukup cantik sehingga oppa ingin aku berdandan lagi?

Sementara Baekhyun nyengir jahil setelah memencet tombol _send_ , di seberang sana Chanyeol yang sedang berada di dalam mobil menuju bandara membolakan matanya setelah membaca pesan balasan Baekhyun.

"Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?" gumamnya. "Astaga, apakah itu membuatnya berpikir bahwa di mataku ia tidak cantik?"

 _Well_ , tuan Park Chanyeol dibuat panik oleh pesan jahil Baekhyun.

"Sajangnim?" Supir menatap khawatir pada Chanyeol dari _blind spot mirror_.

"Oh! Tidak apa-apa, hanya putraku." jawabnya jelas berbohong. Tak lagi mengirimkan pesan, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menelpon.

Dan sosok yang membuatnya panik itu nyaris menjerit senang mendapati nama _'Oppa calling'_ pada layar ponselnya yang berkelap-kelip.

"Yeoboseyo~" jawabnya penuh agyeo.

"Sunshine. Apa aku berkata yang tidak pantas di dalam pesanku?" Baekhyun di seberang sana menahan tawanya. Betapa polosnya lelaki 37 tahun ini.

"Ya, itu melukai hatiku jika ahju– maksudku oppa ingin tahu."

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu, maafkan aku sunshine." ucap Chanyeol. "Kau tahu ini adalah hubungan pertama di dalam hidupku, pertama setelah sekian lama untukku, jadi…"

"Oppa, oppa, _calm down okay_." Suara kekehan Baekhyun yang seindah kicauan burung menghentikan kepanikan Chanyeol dan tanpa sadar bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

"Aku hanya bercanda, aih kenapa oppa menganggapnya serius begitu hihi, neomu kwiyeowo."

"Benar kau hanya bercanda?"

"Iya, aku hanya bercanda Tuan-Yang-Terlalu-Serius hihi."

"Aku– yah aku hanya…"

"Tidak apa-apa oppa aku mengerti." jawab Baekhyun. "Lagipula gap usia kita cukup jauh. Kita hanya butuh saling terbiasa."

"Hmmm, aku seorang ahjussi untuk gadis seusiamu." jawab Chanyeol dengan suara pelan.

"Tidak peduli berapa usiamu, bagaimana gadis seusiaku memanggilmu ahjussi, tetapi hatiku menginginkanmu melebihi dari sekedar panggilan 'ahjussi' Chanyeol-ssi."

Ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol dengan namanya meskipun menggunakan embel-embel formal –ssi sebagai bentuk kesopanan. Dan mendengar namanya disebut oleh Baekhyun entah kenapa memberikan desiran aneh di hati Chanyeol.

"Kau membuat jantungku berdebar." celetuk Chanyeol polos dan di seberang sana pipi Baekhyun memerah namun tawa kecilnya terdengar.

"Benarkah?"

"Huum. Astaga apakah aku terlihat menyedihkan?"

"Kenapa menyedihkan?"

"Ini seolah menunjukkan bahwa betapa menyedihkannya kehidupan asmaraku, bagaimana hatiku bisa berdebar hanya dengan mendengar ucapan manismu, sunshine."

"Itu sangat manis jika oppa ingin tahu." ucap Baekhyun. "Aku tidak sedang merayu oppa dan oppa juga tidak merasa sedang dirayu, apa yang kukatakan tulus dari hatiku dan apa yang oppa rasakan juga tulus dirasakan oleh hati oppa jadi itu tidak terlihat menyedihkan melainkan, menggemaskan."

"Hmmm, kau dan semua ucapan manismu sangatlah menggemaskan."

"Oppa lebih menggemaskan."

"Eyyy tidak ada lelaki berusia 37 tahun yang menggemaskan."

"Ada, ada, namanya Chanyeolie oppa."

"Lihat itu kau bahkan memanggilku dengan imut."

"Baiklah aku lebih imut dan oppa tampan hihi."

"Itu bisa diterima."

"Hihi kalau begitu aku akan bersiap-siap sementara menunggu oppa menjemputku di depan gerbang rumah."

"Ya, sampai bertemu beberapa jam lagi."

"Huum, _see you_ oppa."

 _"See you sunshine."_

o)(o

Tidak ada ritual makan malam keluarga malam ini di kediaman Wu karena Jessica sang nyonya rumah sudah mengabari putri tunggalnya Baekhyun bahwa ia akan pulang agak malam dikarenakan persiapan untuk launching produk baru menjelang autumn. Sementara ayahnya Yifan memiliki temu janji dengan rekan di penerbitan. Maka Baekhyun terbebas dari kewajiban menjelaskan kemana ia akan pergi pada jam 8 malam dengan _A-line off-the-shoulder sleeveless short peach lace_ selutut membalut tubuh mungilnya.

Oh tentu saja ia akan _dinner_ dengan ahjussi kesayangannya dan jika kedua orang tuanya berada di rumah saat ini maka ia harus memikirkan berbagai alasan ke mana dan dengan siapa ia akan _dinner_ selain dengan kekasihnya Sehun.

Khusus untuk malam ini Baekhyun sengaja memilih mengenakan _wedges Jimmy Choo_ dengan warna senada dress yang dikenakannya. Alasannya karena tinggi badan Chanyeol yang akan terlihat timpang dengan tubuh mungilnya jika ia mengenakan _flat shoes_. Maka ia menjatuhkan pilihan pada _wedges_ , meskipun memiliki sol sepatu yang tinggi namun setidaknya lebih nyaman dibandingkan menggunakan _high heels_. Dan tampilan manisnya itu dilengkapi dengan _drawstring bag_ unik yang menggantung manis di jemarinya.

 _She's ready for the dinner date._

Ponselnya berbunyi dengan sebuah pesan masuk dari lelaki yang kehadirannya telah ia tunggu sejak beberapa jam lalu, Chanyeol. Tersenyum sumringah meskipun sesungguhnya ia gugup bukan main. Tolong siapapun ingatkan Baekhyun bahwa ini bukanlah kencan pertamanya. Tetapi ia berdebar bahkan melebihi ketika ia berkencan untuk pertama kalinya dengan Sehun.

Baekhyun melangkah dengan anggun keluar dari pintu rumahnya dan mendapati pintu kecil di samping gerbang rumahnya telah dibuka oleh penjaga rumah. Tersenyum ramah pada sang penjaga rumah, Baekhyun keluar melewati pintu tersebut dan menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan pintu tersebut telah ditutup kembali oleh penjaga rumah. Baekhyun mendapati mobil Chanyeol telah terparkir di depan gerbang rumahnya. Dan bertepatan dengan itu sosok tampan berbalut jas abu-abu keluar dari dalam mobil.

Sudahkah Baekhyun katakan kalau Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan ketika ia sedang dalam setelan jas, _well_ Baekhyun hampir selalu melihat Chanyeol dalam setelan formal ketika ia bertandang ke Settledom namun kali ini entah kenapa sosok ini tampak berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya.

Tidak berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga mengalami euphoria serta kegugupan menjelang _dinner_ _date_ -nya dengan Baekhyun malam ini. Maka jangan salahkan dirinya jika ia tampak terpana dengan penampilan manis Baekhyun malam ini. Baekhyun tidak memerlukan gaun yang berlebihan karena dengan gaun simple nan modis seperti yang dikenakannya ia sudah tampak seperti seorang malaikat di mata Chanyeol.

"H– hai…" sapa Baekhyun gugup.

"Hai sunshine." sapa Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhyun dan mengecupnya lembut sebagai sebuah bentuk perlakukan manis pada seorang gadis. " _Well_ , ini melebihi ekspektasiku."

"Hm– maksud oppa?"

" _You look so, extremely beautiful."_ Baekhyun membubuhkan perona peach pada kedua belah pipinya namun pasti kini pipinya memerah melebihi peach.

"Eyyy oppa, selalu bisa membuatku merona." Menutupi rasa malunya karena dipuji Baekhyun meraih telunjuk Chanyeol dan meremasnya pelan.

"Aku serius." jawab Chanyeol dengan mimik wajah yang terlihat mencoba untuk meyakinkan bahwa dirinya tidak sedang menggombal.

"Hihi baiklah aku percaya. Jadi, kita berangkat sekarang?"

" _Ya, whenever you're ready."_

Dengan jemari saling terjalin, Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun menuju mobil. Membukakan pintu serta memastikan Baekhyun duduk dengan nyaman di dalam. Setelah menutup pintu mobil ia menghela nafas pelan dengan senyuman, dapat merasakan debaran menggila di dadanya.

o)(o

 _Once in Blue Moon_ , salah satu klub _jazz_ popular di Seoul yang sering dikunjungi oleh berbagai kalangan terutama penggemar musik _jazz_. Tempat itu menjadi pilihan Chanyeol untuk menikmati _dinner_ _date_ bersama dengan Baekhyun. Ia telah melakukan pemesanan tempat sebelumnya sehingga ketika ia dan Baekhyun tiba di depan gedung berlantai tiga tersebut, pelayan segera mengantarkan mereka ke meja mereka.

Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun berkunjung dan ia harus katakan bahwa tempat bernuansa _blue velvet_ tersebut sangat nyaman ditambah dengan alunan musik _jazz_ yang mengalun. Chanyeol menarik kursi untuk Baekhyun lalu pelayan menghampiri mereka untuk memberikan buku menu.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku kemari, oppa." bisik Baekhyun sambil membuka buku menu.

"Ini kali keduaku, kau butuh _advice_ untuk menu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman. Baekhyun memberikan anggukan. "Baiklah. Kau sedang tidak diet bukan?" canda Chanyeol.

"Tidak kok." cicit Baekhyun malu.

"Bagaimana dengan _Filet Mignon Balsamic Glaze_?"

"Apa itu sejenis _steak_?"

"Ya, itu salah satu yang terlezat disini, pertama kali kemari bersama dengan rekan kerjaku menu itu yang kupesan."

"Baiklah." angguk Baekhyun.

"Karena kita tidak akan minum alkohol jadi mari pesan _cocktail_ saja."

" _Cocktail_ mengandung alkohol." celetuk Baekhyun. "Lagipula kenapa aku tidak boleh minum alkohol, aku seorang mahasiswi universitas, bukan remaja sekolah menengah." sungutnya.

"Ya kau sudah mahasiswi tapi aku yakin ayahmu juga belum mengijinkanmu minum alkohol, _so let's stay away from it_." jawab Chanyeol penuh perhatian. "Di sini juga menyediakan _cocktail_ non-alkohol jadi tidak perlu khawatir."

"Itu curang." Ia menjebikkan bibir berpura-pura merajuk.

"Hmmm. Bagaimana dengan _Sparkling Strawberry Limeade_?" tanya Chanyeol. "Kau menyukai strawberry bukan?"

"Wah Chanyeol-ssi, anda pintar memujuk ternyata." goda Baekhyun. "Baiklah karena itu mengandung strawberry."

"Kalau begitu dua _Filet Mignon Balsamic Glaze_ –" Chanyeol mengucapkan pesanan mereka pada pelayan yang telah berdiri menunggu dan siap mencatat pesanan. " _Sparkling Strawberry Limeade_ , _Blackberry Mojito_ dan untuk _dessert_?"

"Hmmm…." Baekhyun tengah menyibukkan diri dengan halaman menu yang memajang beragam dessert lezat. " _Red Velvet Coconut Macaroons_?"

"Okay." Chanyeol menutup menu diikuti oleh Baekhyun. Mendengarkan pelayan mengucapkan menu mereka untuk mengkonfirmasi pesanan lalu kembali saling mempertemukan tatapan setelah si pelayan melangkah menjauh. "Kau suka tempatnya?"

"Huum." angguk Baekhyun. "Aku suka suasana dan musiknya, sangat nyaman sekali."

"Syukurlah jika kau menyukainya karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana seleramu dalam berkencan."

"Aku bukan gadis pemilih ahju– oppa."

"Nah! Kau kesulitan dengan panggilan yang berbeda itu?" Baekhyun meringis.

"Tidak juga, _well_ terkadang."

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah dengan memanggilku ahjussi."

"Tapi aku tetap ingin memanggil dengan panggilan oppa."

"Baiklah. Kita tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu karena bagaimanapun kau diberi tanggung jawab untuk menggunakan panggilan itu sesuai dengan situasi, kondisi dan waktu yang tepat." Baekhyun terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang terkesan begitu formal. Seolah dirinya kini tengah berbicara dengan seorang klien.

"Oppa lucu sekali, kenapa begitu formal." Chanyeol menggaruk alisnya pelan karena salah tingkah.

"Maaf jika itu mengganggumu."

"Tidak oppa. Hanya lucu juga berbicara begitu formal dalam _dinner_ _date_ seperti ini." sahut Baekhyun.

"Omong-omong aku sangat menikmati pertunjukanmu semalam, dan pemilihan lagu untuk penampilan solomu cukup mengejutkanku."

"Aku suka lagu itu, sejak aku memiliki perasaan pada oppa."

"Aku menyukai lagu itu sejak aku mendengarmu menyanyikannya." balas Chanyeol. "Aku tahu kau menyampaikan sesuatu di dalamnya dan yang ingin ku katakan adalah, aku menangkap makna di balik lagu itu. Kenapa kau begitu manis hm?"

"Itu caraku untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku." jawab Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Ku tebak kau ini tipe gadis yang romantis, apa aku benar?"

"Sepertinya." sahut Baekhyun tidak yakin. "Sisi romantisku muncul jika itu berkaitan dengan oppa."

"Berapa usiamu hm, kenapa tiap kata yang kau ucapkan terdengar begitu manis." Baekhyun mengerutkan hidung lucu mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia juga tidak mengerti bagaimana dirinya bisa menjadi begitu berbeda di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Ku pikir karena sudah terlalu lama bagimu menyendiri, sehingga sikapmu agak sedikit canggung dan kaku menjalani hubungan ini. Untuk itu harus ada yang lebih aktif diantara kita, bukan begitu?"

Tak lama pelayan datang dengan nampan berisi minuman pesanan mereka dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati menyeruput minuman dengan campuran buah kesukaannya didalamnya.

"Hmmm~ ini enak sekali."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Huum, sangat."

Setelah minuman beberapa menit kemudian gantian _main course_ yang dihidangkan dan Baekhyun harus mengakui bahwa pilihan Chanyeol tidak mengecewakan. Sepanjang _dinner_ mereka menikmati makanan sembari mengobrol kecil, bertukar tatapan dan saling melempar senyuman. Alunan musik _jazz_ yang dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi di panggung membuat malam mereka terasa begitu sempurna.

"Aku merasa seperti berusia setidaknya, 25 tahun." ucap Baekhyun setelah mengelap pinggir bibirnya menggunakan serbet.

"Karena suasana _dinner_ _date_ kita?"

"Ya."

"Apa seleraku tidak cocok denganmu."

"Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku oppa." geleng Baekhyun. "Ini menyenangkan, bisa merasakan bagaimana berkencan dengan gaya dewasa. _Once i_ _n_ _B_ _lue_ _M_ _oon_ , musik _jazz_ , oppa memakai _suit_ dan aku memakai _dress_ , ini seperti kencan yang biasanya dilakukan dua orang dewasa dalam sebuah film drama romantis."

"Ku harap itu berarti baik."

"Lebih dari baik." jawab Baekhyun. "Oppa, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan tentang seberapa jauhnya gap usia di antara kita. Aku mengerti kita memiliki usia serta lingkup sosial yang berbeda berdasarkan usia kita, tetapi aku yakin kita bisa mengatasi itu. Kita hanya butuh terbiasa."

"Aku, sejujurnya aku khawatir bahwa kau akan berpikir bahwa pilihanku agak _old-fashioned_ dan itu tidak sesuai dengan selera dan gayamu." ungkap Chanyeol. "Itu membuatku khawatir."

"Sejauh ini tidak ada hal yang oppa lakukan membuatku merasa tidak nyaman dan menganggap itu buruk atau _old-fashioned_ karena sesungguhnya–" Baekhyun memangku dagunya dengan kedua siku ditumpu di atas meja, menatap Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyuman cantik. " _Old-fash_ _i_ _oned style_ yang oppa miliki itu justru menggemaskan."

"Kau menyebutku menggemaskan lagi, ahjussi sepertiku tidak imut dan menggemaskan."

"Pokoknya menurutku oppa menggemaskan." Menanggapi itu Chanyeol tertawa kecil dengan gelengan kepala, tahu bahwa dirinya tidak bisa menyahut ucapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah panggung di ujung ruangan dan di tengah ruangan ada beberapa pasangan yang berdansa mengikuti alunan musik _jazz_ yang didendangkan oleh penyanyi.

Apakah Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol mengajaknya berdansa?

"Apa kau bisa berdansa?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kembali menoleh pada sosok dihadapnnya.

"Berdansa?"

"Ya."

"Eung, entahlah aku tidak yakin." geleng Baekhyun. "Aku senang melihat pasangan yang berdansa tetapi aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya karena aku tidak pernah berdansa sebelumnya."

"Sama sekali?"

"Ya, oppa pernah?"

Tentu saja Chanyeol pernah, sekali seumur hidup di malam pesta pernikahannya bersama dengan Xiao Lu. Ada ritual dansa pertama dan ia melakukannya dengan Xiao Lu.

"Ya, sudah lama sekali."

"Kapan itu, _prom_ _ni_ _ght_?" goda Baekhyun.

"Tidak, itu di hari pernikahanku." Baekhyun termangu sesaat lalu akhirnya mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah begitu."

"Kau mau berdansa?" Dengan pelan Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak oppa, mungkin lain waktu."

Mood Baekhyun tampak berubah ketika sesaat Chanyeol menyebut tentang 'malam pernikahannya' dan itu disadari oleh Chanyeol.

Saat ini keduanya tidak lagi berbicara dan hanya terdiam menikmati alunan musik _jazz_ dengan Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun yang sedang kembali menatap lantai dansa.

"Sunshine~" panggilan manis itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun menoleh memberikan atensi pada Chanyeol.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau ingin ke pantai?"

"Huh?"

o)(o

Baekhyun melepas sepatunya ketika mereka telah sampai di pantai dan memilih untuk bertelanjang kaki. Sesungguhnya tidak ada yang terlalu istimewa dari pantai di malam hari selain lampu-lampu kapal yang berkelipan di kejauhan. Namun aroma laut tampak membuat mood Baekhyun sedikit demi sedikit membaik.

Chanyeol meraih kedua bahu Baekhyun untuk membuat mereka berhadapan dan gerakan itu cukup membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Dan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol selanjutnya membuat Baekhyun tak dapat menahan senyumannya.

Chanyeol melepas jasnya dan meraih lengan Baekhyun untuk di masukkan kedalam lengan jas yang tentunya kebesaran di tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Di sini cukup dingin dan bahumu terbuka." ucap Chanyeol. "Apakah kakimu kedinginan?"

"Jika ku katakan dingin apakah oppa akan memberikan sepatu oppa juga untukku?" tanya Baekhyun dalam canda.

"Tentu saja tidak, tetapi aku akan membawamu kembali ke dalam mobil karena di sana lebih hangat."

"Tidak terlalu dingin kok, kakiku senang menyapa pasir laut yang lembut." jawab Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, katakan jika kau mulai kedinginan, okay?"

"Ay ay captain." Baekhyun menjawab lalu meraih lengan Chanyeol untuk dipeluk. Keduanya melangkah bersama dalam diam di pinggir laut, menikmati suasana malam yang tenang.

"Ayo berdansa." celetuk Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan mereka sama-sama menoleh.

"Berdansa?"

"Huum."

"Di sini?"

"Ya." jawab Chanyeol yakin.

"Oppa jangan bercanda."

"Berdansa bisa dilakukan di mana saja." jawab Chanyeol ringan.

"Okay itu bisa dibenarkan, lalu bagaimana dengan musik?"

"Di sini." Bola mata sipit Baekhyun membola ketika dengan lembut Chanyeol mengetuk bibir Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.

"A– apa?"

"Kau memiliki suara yang indah, maka suaramu akan menjadi musik pengiring dansa kita, bagaimana hm?" Baekhyun masih tidak percaya akan apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan sementara Chanyeol telah meraih _wedge_ s di tangan Baekhyun dan menaruhnya di atas pasir. Sementara itu kedua lengan Baekhyun dibawa pada lehernya dan tangannya meraih pinggul Baekhyun untuk mengangkat tubuh mungil itu hingga kedua telapak kaki Baekhyun berada di atas punggung sepatunya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Itu adalah degupan jantung sepasang anak Adam yang saat ini tak dapat menjauhkan kedua bola mata mereka untuk saling bersitatap.

Perlahan Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan kakinya ke kanan dengan telapak kaki Baekhyun berada di atas punggung sepatunya. Dan bibirnya berdendang 'hm hm hm' dalam alunan yang dikenal oleh Baekhyun.

"Hm hm hm hm–"

" _Why_ _can't I hold you in the street, why can't I kiss you on the dance floor_ –" suara merdu Baekhyun mengalun pelan dari kedua celah bibir mungilnya. " _I wish that it could be like that_ _,_ _why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours_ –" Sementara suara Baekhyun mengalun bersahutan dengan sapuan air laut di bibir pantai, Chanyeol turut mengiringi dengan 'hm hm hm' dan menuntun langkah mereka untuk menikmati dansa pertama mereka tersebut.

" _Why can't I say that I'm in love_ _,_ _I wanna shout it from the rooftops_ _–"_ Baekhyun mendongak sementara Chanyeol menunduk dengan bola mata mereka saling bertemu dalam keremangan cahaya malam yang hanya berpenerangan rembulan. _"_ _I wish that it could be like that, why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours_ _–"_

Tidak masalah jika Chanyeol harus sedikit menunduk ketika dirinya menyatukan kening dengan Baekhyun, karena momen seperti ini lebih berharga daripada memikirkan sakit leher yang harus dirasakannya nanti.

Pertemuan nafas mereka yang terasa hangat di udara membuat suasana terasa semakin intim dan mengeratnya lilitan tangan Baekhyun pada leher Chanyeol membuat si mungil tersenyum malu-malu sementara Chanyeol yang turut tersenyum perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya pada ujung hidung Baekhyun dan mengecupnya dengan lembut.

Jangan tanya seperti apa degupan jantung Baekhyun saat ini karena degupannya tak kalah dengan perasaan hangat yang melumuri hatinya menyambut ungkapan perasaan Chanyeol yang tercurah di dalam kecupan kecilnya tersebut serta perlakuan manisnya pada Baekhyun.

"Kurasa, ini akan menjadi dansa terbaik di dalam hidupku." bisik Baekhyun. "Terima kasih untuk _dinner_ _date_ -nya oppa."

"Terima kasih juga, untuk memberiku kesempatan merasakan hal ini sunshine." balas Chanyeol lalu membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya.

o)(o

Baekhyun menuju ke _rest room_ sementara Chanyeol mengantri untuk membeli coklat hangat di kafe terdekat dari pantai yang menjadi saksi dansa romantis mereka. Sepanjang jalan di lorong menuju _rest room_ Baekhyun tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum. Chanyeol telah memberikan malam kencan terindah yang pernah dirasakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencuci tangannya pada wastafel dan mengecek kembali riasan wajahnya, dan ia bisa melihat lipstiknya telah pudar dan bibirnya sedikit pucat maka ia memutuskan untuk memulas lisptik kembali pada bibirnya agar wajahnya tidak terlalu pucat.

Puas dengan bibirnya yang sudah kembali sedikit merona berkat si pemulas bibir, Baekhyun merapikan rambutnya yang sejak tadi ia biarkan tersembunyi di balik jas Chanyeol.

Srettt

"Akh! Baekhyun merasakan rambutnya agak tertarik ketika ia mencoba mengurainya keluar dari balik jas. Dan ketika ia memiringkan badan untuk melihat lewat pantulan cermin, ia mendapati rambutnya tersangkut pada rantai kalung. Baekhyun menyentaknya agak keras ketika ia menghela lepas rambutnya dan siapa sangka itu mengakibatkan rantai kalung tersebut putus.

Belum sempat terjatuh Baekhyun menahannya dengan tangannya yang satunya dan menghela nafas melihat nasib kalung pemberian Sehun tersebut. Kalung berbandul hati tersebut terputus rantainya karena keteledorannya.

Tenang, Baekhyun ia memberi sugesti dirinya sendiri, kau bisa mengganti rantainya di toko perhiasan. Lalu ia memasukkan kalung tersebut kedalam saku jas milik Chanyeol.

o)(o

Mobil Chanyeol kembali terparkir di depan pintu gerbang kediaman Wu seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Chanyeol keluar dari dalam mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih untuk _dinner_ _date_ serta dansa yang menyenangkan di pantai tadi, oppa."

"Aku juga menikmatinya jadi tidak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih." ucap Chanyeol mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Ini tidak terlalu malam, bukan?" Chanyeol mengecek arlojinya.

"Tidak oppa, jangan terlalu khawatir."

"Baiklah. Aku– tidak bisa mengantarkanmu ke dalam."

"Aku mengerti." angguk Baekhyun. Perlahan ia melepas jas Chanyeol yang dikenakannya lalu mengembalikannya pada si pemilik. "Aku masuk dulu oppa."

"Ya." Kali ini Chanyeol yang mengangguk.

Untuk rentang waktu 5 detik mereka hanya saling bertatapan tanpa satu pun berniat ingin mengalihkan pandangan. Lalu Baekhyun meremat sedikit kemeja Chanyeol sebagai pegangan dan berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

"Selamat malam oppa." Dengan pipi memerah Baekhyun berbalik dan berlari kecil karena malu. Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu masuk di sebelah gerbang dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Lambaian selamat malam didapatinya dari Chanyeol dengan sebuah bisikan 'selamat malam' pula dari Chanyeol.

Cara yang manis untuk mengakhiri kencan mereka malam ini.

o)(o

 **Personal Message**

Aku baru saja akan bersiap tidur oppa

 **Personal Message**

Baiklah kalau begitu

Good night baby :*

 **Personal Message**

Good night oppa ^^

Sehun keluar dari dalam kamarnya menuju lantai dasar rumah dan berbelok pada koridor sebelah kanan menuju ke kamar Chanyeol. Beberapa menit yang lalu saat ia sedang berkirim pesan dengan Baekhyun yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya tertidur hingga lama membalas pesan dari Sehun – tentu saja itu sebuah kebohongan – Sehun memutuskan untuk menghampiri ayahnya sekedar menyapa.

Tok Tok Tok

Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol namun tak mendapati sahutan dari si pemilik kamar. Maka ia mencoba mengetuk sekali lagi.

Tok Tok Tok

"Appa."

Cklek! Sehun memutar pegangan pintu dan mendorongnya terbuka untuk mendapati keadaan kamar Chanyeol yang lengang. Namun suara shower terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi yang mana ditebaknya sang ayah tengah berada di dalam kamar mandi.

Bermaksud menunggu Chanyeol, Sehun menjatuhkan bokongnya dengan santai di atas empuknya sofa dengan punggung menyender pada lengan sofa yang mana hal tersebut membuat jas milik Chanyeol yang tersampir di lengan sofa terjatuh.

Srak

"Eh?" Menjulurkan leher untuk melihat ke arah suara benda jatuh itu berasal, Sehun menemukan jas Chanyeol tergeletak di lantai. Sehun meraih jas tersebut dan di saat bersamaan sesuatu terjatuh dari dalam jas. Ia menunduk untuk melihat lebih dekat apakah gerangan benda yang terjatuh di atas lantai tersebut dan mendapati sebuah benda berkilau disana.

Sebuah kalung.

Dan itu adalah sebuah kalung yang tidak asing oleh Sehun. Dengan dahi mengerut ia meraih kalung tersebut dan menaruhnya di atas telapak tangannya.

Sebuah kalung berbandul hati yang mirip seperti kalung yang pernah ia berikan pada Baekhyun sebagai hadiah.

"Ini?"

Sehun tercenung untuk sesaat ketika tatapannya tak dapat teralih pada seuntai kalung yang rantainya telah putus itu. Ia mencoba menggali ingatannya apakah ia melihat kalung itu terpasang di leher Baekhyun hari ini. Namun ia tidak dapat mengingat dengan benar.

Tetapi, kalung seperti ini bukan hanya satu-satunya bukan?

Bisa saja bukan hanya Baekhyun yang memilikinya, iya kan?

Lantas, ini kalung milik siapa?

Sehun memandang bergantian kalung dan jas di tangannya yang membuat ia mengerutkan dahinya lalu secara perlahan mendekatkan hidung pada jas tersebut untuk meyakini sesuatu.

Bagaimana mungkin?

Aroma lembut dari parfum yang tidak asing di indera penciuman Sehun menguar di sana, tidak terlalu kuat karena agak bercampur dengan parfum Chanyeol. Namun ia sangat yakin mengenali aroma parfum ini.

Pintu kamar mandi menggeser terbuka membuat Sehun menoleh kearah di mana Chanyeol keluar menggunakan bathrobe.

"Oh! Sehun-ah."

"Appa, aku datang untuk menyapa." jawabnya meski sedikit agak kaku dikarenakan hal yang baru saja ditemukannya.

"Merindukan appa?"

"Mungkin." jawabnya mengambang. "Jadi, appa pulang dengan pesawat malam dari Jeju?"

"Tidak." geleng Chanyeol. "Appa pulang dengan pesawat sore." jawab Chanyeol sembari melangkan menuju _walk in closet_ untuk berpakaian.

"Begitu." Jawaban Chanyeol menimbulkan sebuah pertanyaan di benak Sehun dan ia kembali menatap kalung dan jas ditangannya bergantian. "Jadi, appa ke kantor terlebih dahulu?"

"Tidak." Kembali jawab Chanyeol. "Ada sedikit urusan."

"Bersama seorang perempuan?" Genggaman Sehun mengerat pada kalung di tangannya. Chanyeol muncul di depan pintu _walk in closet_ sudah berpakaian santai dan mendapati sosok anaknya masih berdiri di tempat yang sama dan baru disadarinya bahwa itu adalah jasnya.

"Ah ya. Bisa dikatakan appa mengikuti saranmu sebelumnya." kata Chanyeol. "Kau ingat, _dinner_ _date_."

" _Dinner_ _date_ , dengan wanita rahasia appa?"

"Ya." angguk Chanyeol.

Haruskah Sehun merasa sedikit lega. Meskipun sampai kini ia tidak mengetahui siapa itu sosok wanita rahasia ayahnya namun entah kenapa mengetahui ayahnya melakukan _dinner_ _date_ dengan wanita itu membuatnya agak lega. Chanyeol mengikuti sarannya.

"Jas appa beraroma parfum wanita."

"Oh! Ya, tadi ia sempat mengenakan jas appa." angguk Chanyeol tenang meskipun sebenarnya ia merasa berdebar jika Sehun dapat mengenali aroma parfum Baekhyun.

"Aku juga menemukan ini." Sehun menunjukkan sesuatu di telapak tangannya pada Chanyeol. "Kalung yang rantainya putus, apakah ini milik wanita itu?"

"Ya?"

Kalung?

Kalung apa?

Chanyeol tidak ingat jika Baekhyun mengatakan ia menaruh kalungnya di dalam jas Chanyeol. Namun ia tetap melangkah menghampiri Sehun untuk melihat kalung tersebut.

DEMI APA!?

Kalung itu! Kalung pemberian Sehun.

Bagaimana Chanyeol tidak menyadari jika kalung ini tidak lagi terpasang di leher Baekhyun tadi saat ia mengantar gadis mungil tersebut.

"Ya." angguk Chanyeol memberikan keyakinan dan mengambil kalung itu dari telapak tangan Sehun. "Ini putus tadi dan appa menawarkan diri untuk mengganti rantainya."

"Ini pemberian appa?" Sehun tampak penasaran.

"Tidak." geleng Chanyeol.

"Ku pikir ini pemberian appa. Mungkin saja appa terinspirasi dengan kalung yang kuberikan pada Baekhyun, ingat?" Chanyeol menelan ludah kering.

"Kalung pemberianmu?" Ia memasang ekspresi berpikir yang sangat meyakinkan. "Ah, kalung yang waktu itu. Appa bahkan tidak terlalu memperhatikan bagaimana bentuknya Sehun-ah."

"Hm. Kurasa lain kali aku akan memesan model kalung untuk Baekhyun agar tidak memiliki kesamaan dengan orang lain." jawab Sehun. "Mungkin bukan hanya wanita rahasia appa saja yang memilikinya, wanita lain juga memilikinya, pasaran sekali."

"Kenapa menganggap ini begitu serius, Sehun-ah?"

Bagaimana tidak jika kalung ini membuatku berfirasat buruk terhadap appa dan Baekhyun batinnya

"Tidak apa-apa appa, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kamarku."

"Ya, selamat malam anak appa yang tampan." Ia mengusuk puncak kepala Sehun.

"Eyyy appa jangan mulai." sungut Sehun serupa bocah melupakan kekakuan akan firasat sesaatnya.

Pintu kamar Chanyeol tertutup pelan ketika Sehun telah pergi dan Chanyeol menatap kalung di dalam genggaman tangannya.

Hampir, hampir saja.

o)(o

Pukul sepuluh pagi motor sport Sehun berhenti di depan pintu rumah Baekhyun dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk melihat kekasihnya itu muncul dari dalam rumah. Tampak sudah rapi mengenakan kemeja semi formal berwarna peach dipadukan dengan _skinny jeans dirty blue_ dan _flat shoes_.

Setelah menyambut senyuman yang dilemparkan oleh Baekhyun, tatapan Sehun jatuh pada leher jenjang gadis mungil itu. Di mana di sana terkalung dengan manis kalung pemberiannya. Ada kelegaan di hati Sehun melihat kalung tersebut. Seolah membuktikan bahwa semalam ia hanya berprasangka terhadap kemiripan kalung pemberiannya dan kalung wanita misterius ayahnya.

"Kemari." Baekhyun mendekat dan Sehun memasangkan helm pada kepala Baekhyun.

"Gomawo oppa." ucapnya.

Setelahnya Baekhyun naik keatas motor Sehun dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang lelakinya tersebut. Diam-diam merasa turut merasa lega.

Bukannya dirinya tak menyadari ke mana arah tatapan Sehun beberapa saat yang lalu.

 _Beberapa jam yang lalu._

Baekhyun tengah duduk menonton tayangan di televisi sembari menunggu tibanya pukul sepuluh di mana Sehun akan menjemputnya untuk berangkat ke kampus bersama. Dan suara ketukan pintu membuat dirinya mengalihkan atensi ke arah ruang tamu. Salah seorang asisten rumah tangga berlari kecil dari dapur untuk membukakan pintu.

"Agassi." Baekhyun menoleh mendengar panggilan dari asisten rumah tangga di rumahnya. "Ini ada titipan untuk Agassi, barusan Kang ahjussi yang memberikannya."

"Titipan untukku?" Baekhyun menerima sebuah kotak kado dengan motif strawberry lucu dari asisten rumah tangganya.

"Iya, menurut Kang ahjussi seseorang menitipkannya untuk Agassi bukan melalui jasa pengiriman barang."

"Ah begitu, terima kasih ahjumma." ucap Baekhyun tampak menebak apa dan dari siapa gerangan titipan dengan kotak bermotif strawberry tersebut. Maka mengikuti rasa ingin tahunya ia membuka kotak tersebut dan menemukan benda berkilauan yang sangat dikenalinya. "Astaga!" Baekhyun tanpa sadar menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

Kalung ini, kalung miliknya yang seingatnya ia taruh di jas milik Chanyeol semalam. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakannya.

Baekhyun meraih kalung tersebut dan menaruhnya di atas telapak tangannya. Semalam kalung ini terputus dan pagi ini ketika ia menerimanya, kalung tersebut sudah seperti sedia kala. Seolah tak pernah terjadi insiden putus rantai kalung sebelumnya. Dan ada sebuah note kecil yang hampir terlupakan oleh Baekhyun didalam kotak tersebut.

 _ **Hi Sunshine,**_

 _ **Milikmu ^^**_

 _ **Dan sudah cantik kembali seperti pemiliknya**_

 _ **-You-Know-Me-**_

Baekhyun merutuki keteledorannya hingga lupa mengambil kembali kalung miliknya. Dan Chanyeol menemukan bahkan menggantikan rantainya menjadi baru.

Chanyeol menemukannya.

Bagaimana jika bukan Chanyeol yang menemukannya? Batin Baekhyun dan secepat kilat menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berharap itu tidak terjadi.

Dan harapan Baekhyun sayangnya tak terwujud, karena takdir justru telah membelokkan harapannya. Hanya saja, takdir masih menaruh tabir untuk menyiasati fakta yang nyaris terungkap.

o)(o

Kelas Baekhyun berakhir pukul dua belas siang dan ia segera menuju ke kafeteria karena diserang rasa lapar. Sehun sudah menunggu di sana sesuai dengan pesanan yang kekasihnya itu kirimkan padanya sebelum kelasnya berakhir.

"Oppa sudah memesankan makanan untukmu."

"Benarkah, aih oppa menyelamatkanku dari antrian panjang membeli makanan, gomawo oppa." jawabnya dengan nada manis.

"Apa kau tidak sarapan pagi?"

"Tidak, tadi pagi aku tidak terlalu lapar maka ku pikir aku akan makan siang saja di kantin." jawab Baekhyun. "Tapi ternyata mata kuliah Professor Shin membuat lambungku mengamuk, antara mual dan juga kelaparan." Baekhyun menjelaskan secara berlebihan dan itu membuat Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Setelah ini kau masih memiliki mata kuliah bukan?"

"Ya, oppa bagaimana?"

"Oppa tidak memiliki mata kuliah, oppa bisa menunggumu."

"Apa oppa tidak akan bosan?"

"Eyyy menunggumu menyelesaikan kelasmu bukan kali pertama oppa lakukan, _chagiya_."

"Hmmm." angguk Baekhyun. "Setelah itu kita mampir ke kedai bubble tea, aku akan mentraktir oppa hihi."

"Baiklah." Kali ini Sehun yang mengangguk.

"Aigooo~" Baekhyun mengeluh sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku butuh ke kamar mandi."

"Buang air kecil?"

"Ya."

"Sana pergilah, tidak baik menahan buang air kecil, _chagiya_." perhatian Sehun. Di saat yang bersamaan _bulgogi_ pesanan untuk Baekhyun tiba dan pelayannya menaruh di atas meja. Baekhyun meneguk ludah begitu indera pembaunya menyergap aroma lezat _bulgogi_.

"Aih kenapa makanannya tiba disaat seperti ini." keluh Baekhyun lagi.

"Sana ke ke kamar mandi dulu." Dengan bibir menjebik Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari kecil keluar dari kafeteria menuju ke kamar mandi. Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya gemas menanggapi sikap lucu kekasih mungilnya tersebut.

Sehun sedang mengelap sumpit dengan tisu ketika getaran pada meja membuatnya terusik dan sumber getaran tersebut tak lain adalah ponsel milik Baekhyun yang tergeletak manis di atas meja. Ada sebuah notifikasi pesan masuk. Selama beberapa detik Sehun dapat membaca nama si pengirim pesan 'Oppa' dan itu entah kenapa membuat hatinya tergerak untuk meraih ponsel kekasihnya tersebut.

Bukan pertama kalinya Sehun memegang ponsel Baekhyun untuk sekedar melihat-lihat fiturnya ataupun melihat media sosial Baekhyun. Dan Sehun rasa bukan hal yang salah baginya jika dirinya memeriksa pesan dari 'Oppa' ini.

Layar berubah menjadi hitam karena _timer_ yang di- _setting_ pada ponsel dan sebagai penanda adanya pesan masuk, lampu berwarna biru di sudut atas ponsel berkelap-kelip.

Sehun menyalakan kembali ponsel Baekhyun dan muncul sebuah pattern password. Maka tanpa ragu ia membuat pattern Z dan aplikasi ponsel tersebut terbuka.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang tak dapat terbendung Sehun membuka aplikasi messages. Untuk mengecek pesan yang barusan masuk tersebut.

Kenapa Sehun begitu penasaran?

Karena nama kontak tersebut terdengar asing.

Baekhyun tak memiliki saudara lelaki, dan setahu Sehun satu-satunya sepupu Baekhyun juga seorang perempuan maka kecil kemungkinan 'Oppa' ini adalah sepupunya. Lagipula kenapa tak disertai nama orang tersebut. Beberapa sunbae yang dikenali Sehun sebagai senior Baekhyun di kelas musik dinamai dengan 'Minhyuk oppa' lalu ada pula 'Yonghwa sunbae'.

Dan ini hanyalah 'Oppa'

Sehun mencurigai Baekhyun?

Hanya make sure. Sehun merasa belakangan ini ia memiliki firasat tidak enak akan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi ia mengetahui isi pesan si 'Oppa' ini namun sesuatu menghalanginya.

Ringtone ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi.

' _Bibi Hyemi calling'_

To be continued

* * *

Cuap cuap dikit. Malam ini, Dee update-in Yuanfen buat yang rindu ahjussi dan dedek sunshine. Ai – Redapplee – titip pesan : "Untuk reader Yuanfen, semoga chapter ini berkenan dan bisa mengobati rasa rindu sejak terakhir update. Maaf juga kalo update-nya lama karena ada beberapa hal ini dan itu yang harus dibereskan di real life. Yuanfen seperti yang pernah dikatakan akan tetap dilanjutkan dan diselesaikan hanya saja untuk waktu update tidak bisa seperti dulu, yeah jadi ke depannya akan slow update. Semoga bisa dimaklumi dan readers tetap menanti cerita ahjussi dan dek sunshine. Terima kasih segala support dan ucapannya. Saranghae~"

Malam ini Yuanfen update bareng **Azova10 feat Parkayoung dengan Enigma**. Silahkan mampir ke lapaknya **Azova10**.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Seoul, 1997**_

 _Kehamilan Xiao Lu telah memasuki usia 7 bulan yang mana membuat dirinya sudah mulai sulit bergerak dengan perut besarnya. Namun itu bukan berarti menghalangi dirinya untuk tetap mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan rumah meskipun sang ibu mertua – ibu Chanyeol – telah mengingatkan dirinya berkali-kali untuk membiarkan asisten rumah tangga mereka yang melakukan pekerjaan rumah._

 _Tak banyak kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Xiao Lu semenjak dirinya menyandang status sebagai istri dari Park Chanyeol. Ia pindah ke Seoul dan tinggal bersama dengan keluarga Park. Meskipun pada awalnya agak canggung namun setelah tinggal bersama beberapa bulan ini membuat dirinya dapat membangun keakraban dengan kedua orang tua Chanyeol._

 _Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?_

 _Chanyeol telah melewati semester awal perkuliahan dan ia mulai bekerja di perusahaan properti milik sang paman sebagai pegawai magang. Chanyeol menolak halus tawaran sang ayah untuk bekerja di perusahaan keluarga sembari dirinya kuliah. Ia tidak ingin lebih banyak menyusahkan keluarganya karena dirinya telah menikah saat ini. Kedua orang tuanya memaksa untuk tetap membiayai kuliah Chanyeol dan sepakat jika kebutuhan pribadi Chanyeol dan Xiao Lu akan dipenuhi oleh Chanyeol sendiri sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawaban dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki yang telah menikah dan berkeluarga._

 _Xiao Lu tengah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga sambil memegang gelas berisi jus sambil menonton televisi ketika Chanyeol baru saja pulang._

" _Oh, kau sudah pulang?" Xiao Lu bangkit namun Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala memberikan gesture agar Xiao Lu kembali duduk. Ia menaruh tas ransel di sofa tunggal sementara dirinya duduk di sisi lain sofa yang diduduki oleh Xiao Lu._

" _Kenapa sepi sekali, ke mana eomma dan appa?"_

" _Menghadiri acara pernikahan anak rekan kerja appa." jawab Xiao Lu. "Kau mau kubuatkan teh?"_

" _Tidak usah, gwechanha." jawab Chanyeol sembari merebahkan kepalanya pada punggung atas sofa._

" _Melelahkan sekali ya?"_

" _Lumayan." sahut Chanyeol lalu terkekeh pelan. "Ternyata seperti ini menjadi orang dewasa, aku dulu selalu menggerutu setiap kali appa pulang kerja terlalu malam dan tidak menemaniku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Padahal appa bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku dan eomma."_

" _Begitulah tanggung jawab yang dipikul oleh orang tua, Chanyeol."_

" _Dan sebentar lagi aku, kita akan menjadi orang tua." Chanyeol menatap Xiao Lu dengan senyuman lalu beralih pada perut buncit Xiao Lu. "Bagaimana kabar aegi hari ini?"_

" _Dia baik meskipun sedikit nakal."_

" _Apa dia kembali menendang?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mengangkat punggungnya karena bersemangat._

" _Ya." angguk Xiao Lu. "Oh! Dia menendang!" Xiao Lu mengeryit merasakan tendangan pada perutnya._

" _Benarkah, di mana, bo-bolehkan aku merasakannya?" tanya Chanyeol ragu dan Xiao Lu meraih telapak tangan Chanyeol lalu meletakkannya di atas perutnya. Tepat di bagian mana sang bayi menendang. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika telapak tangannya merasakan sendiri tendangan kecil dari bayi yang berada di dalam kandungan Xiao Lu._

" _Ni Hao." sapanya lembut menundukkan kepala tepat di depan perut Xiao Lu. "Zhe shi baba (ini ayah)." ucapnya lagi yang mana berhasil menghangatkan hati Xiao Lu._

" _Ni bushi ta zhenzheng de fuqin, dan ta sihu chengren ni shi ta de fuqin (kau bukan ayah kandungnya, tetapi ia seolah mengenali dirimu sebagai ayahnya)." ucap Xiao Lu._

" _Aku ayahnya." Chanyeol menyahuti dengan tenang. "Aku menikahimu maka aku adalah ayah dari anak ini tak peduli benih siapa yang mengalir di darahnya."_

" _Tapi Chanyeol…" Xiao Lu tampak ragu._

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Apakah kau akan tetap merahasiakan hal ini di masa depan?"_

" _Maksudmu?"_

" _Kebenaran akan bayi ini."_

" _Kau ingin memberitahukannya kelak?"_

" _Bukankah dia berhak mengetahuinya?"_

" _Bagaimana jika aku ingin menyimpannya sebagai rahasia untuk selamanya?"_

" _Huh, kenapa?" Chanyeol kembali membentuk sebuah senyuman lembut di bibirnya seraya mengelus lembut perut Xiao Lu._

" _Wo ai ta."_

o)(o

 **R** ed **A** pplee

present

 **YUANFEN**

o)(o

 **P** ark Chanyeol x **B** yun Baekhyun

 **O** h Sehun

 **S** ong Qian – **K** ang Seulgi

 **K** im Jongin - **C** hoi Minho

 **G** enre : Drama, Romance with a little bit Family

 **L** ength : Multi-Chapter

 **W** arning : Genderswitch and Typoss

o)(o

 **\- Revealed -**

' _Bibi Hyemi calling'_

Layar berpendar dengan suara getaran dikarenakan ponsel yang berada pada genggaman Sehun itu di- _setting_ dalam _silent mode._

"Siapa yang menelpon oppa?" Baekhyun tidak memperhatikan sentakan kecil pada bahu Sehun ketika mendengar suaranya. Rasanya baru tadi Baekhyun mengatakan ia sedang _kebelet_ dan butuh ke kamar mandi.

"Oh! Ini bibi Hyemi." Sehun menyorongkan ponsel tersebut kembali pada pemiliknya.

"Bibi Hyemi." Tampak kerutan kecil pada dahi Baekhyun seraya menerima ponselnya dan dengan segera menggeser tombol hijau untuk menjawab. " _Yeoboseyo_ bibi…"

Sementara Baekhyun menerima telpon, Sehun menyibukkan dirinya dengan sumpit dan makanan di atas meja berusaha untuk mengalihkan pikirannya pada sosok si pengirim pesan bernama _'oppa'_ tersebut.

" _Jeosonghaeyo._ " ucap Baekhyun. "Katakan padanya bahwa aku juga merindukannya, Baekkie _noona_ merindukan Jaemin. _Mommy_ sudah mengatakan padaku bahwa Jaemin masuk rumah sakit. Tapi aku benar-benar sibuk dengan urusan kampus serta pekerjaan di La Vince, bibi."

"…"

"Sepertinya sore ini aku tidak memiliki rencana apapun jadi akan kusempatkan menjenguk Jaemin, bibi."

"…"

"Tentu, bilang pada Jeno juga kalau _noona_ akan membawakan banyak makanan untuknya dan Jaemin."

"…"

" _Arraseo_ bibi, sampai bertemu nanti."

Baekhyun menaruh ponselnya kembali di atas meja dan pandangannya singgah pada Sehun yang tengah memandangi makanannya, tampak tidak terlalu tertarik untuk menyantap makanan tersebut.

" _Oppa?_ "

Tidak ada respon

" _Oppa!_ " Baekhyun agak mengeraskan suara sehingga membuat Sehun mendongak dan mengerjap.

"Hmmm, kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Apa _oppa_ baik-baik saja? Kenapa melamun?"

"Tidak, hanya— memikirkan beberapa hal?"

"Memikirkan apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang mulai meraih sumpit untuk menikmati _bulgogi_ miliknya.

 _Memikirkan dirimu dan seseorang dengan sebutan 'oppa'_

"Tugas kuliah." jawabnya berbohong.

"Apa _oppa_ memiliki tugas kuliah yang banyak?"

"Hanya beberapa."

"Kenapa tidak mengerjakannya selagi menungguku _oppa_?"

" _Oppa_ tidak membawa laptop," jawab Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengambil karet rambut di saku celananya untuk menguncir rambutnya. Dan di saat itulah kilau pada leher jenjang Baekhyun tertangkap oleh kedua bola mata Sehun.

 _Kalung?_

 _Appa!_

Sehun menghela nafas pelan yang mana kembali menarik perhatian Baekhyun

" _Oppa, gwechanha?_ "

"Ah ya, tidak apa-apa _chagiya_."

" _Oppa._ " Baekhyun berucap. "Jika tugas kuliah _oppa_ perlu diselesaikan dengan segera maka tidak masalah bagiku jika _oppa_ tidak menungguku hingga selesai."

"Tidak, itu bisa _oppa_ kerjakan nanti."

" _Oppa_ yakin?"

"Ya." angguk Sehun.

Tidak ada tugas kuliah yang mengganggu pikiran Sehun

Namun si pengirim pesan bernama _'oppa'_ lah yang mengganggu pikirannya. Di samping itu ia merasa bersalah telah merasa curiga pada sang ayah hanya karena kalung pemberiannya untuk Baekhyun sama dengan kalung pemberian Chanyeol pada wanita rahasianya.

 _Semua itu hanya kebetulan saja bukan?_

 _Kalung yang sama._

 _Wangi parfum yang familiar._

 _Ada banyak model kalung serupa dan pengguna parfum dengan aroma yang sama._

Tak ada yang perlu Sehun khawatirkan tentang itu lagi, yang perlu ia khawatirkan adalah sosok _'oppa'_ sipengirim pesan.

"Ah ya, tadi _oppa_ dengar dari pembicaraanmu dan bibi Hyemi kalau Jaemin sakit."

"Iya, _mommy_ sudah memberitahukanku tetapi aku tidak sempat menjenguk."

"Jadi, kau berencana untuk pergi sore ini?"

"Hu-um setelah kelasku selesai."

" _Oppa_ temani?"

"Hu-um, setelah itu kita mampir ke kedai _bubble tea_ , aku janji mentraktir _oppa_ bukan."

" _Arraseo, nae gongju._ "

o)(o

Sehun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di _gymnasium_ kampus di mana mahasiswa klub basket sedang berlatih sembari menunggu Baekhyun. Ia merogoh sakunya ketika merasakan getaran ponselnya di sana dan mengalihkan tatapan dari keseriusan menonton pertandingan latihan klub basket kampus.

' _Jongin calling'_

" _Yeoboseyo._ " jawabnya setelah menggeser tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya.

"Sehun- _ah_ , kau di mana?"

"Di kampus, kenapa?"

"Ah, kau ada kelas hari ini?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menunggu Baekhyun, ada apa?"

"Tidak _, gwechanha_ mungkin aku akan meminta _eomma_ untuk menggunakan taksi saja ke apartem– "

" _Eomma_ , maksudmu _eommonie_ , ibumu?"

"Yeah, ibu datang berkunjung dari Jepang katanya menyusulku dan nanti pulang ke Jepang bersama."

"Begitu ya." Sehun dilanda dilemma.

Ibu Jongin adalah sosok yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri. Dulu setiap kali dirinya mampir kerumah Jongin, jika ibunya tengah berada di rumah maka ia akan memasakkan makanan untuk Sehun. Ia memperlakukan Sehun seperti anaknya sendiri yang mana membuat Sehun dapat merasakan sosok ibu.

"Tadinya kupikir kau sedang tidak sibuk, tidak apa-apa aku akan menelpon _eomma_ nanti begitu pesawatnya mendarat dan meminta _eomma_ untuk –"

"Aku akan menjemput _eommonie_." putus Sehun.

"Huh, bukannya kau sedang menunggu Baekhyun?"

"Bukan masalah, aku akan kembali ke kampus setelah menjemput dan mengantarkan _eommonie_ ke apartemenmu."

"Kau yakin? Apa itu tidak akan merepotkanmu?"

"Ya! Niatmu menelponku kan memang untuk merepotkanku." seloroh Sehun disambut tawa Jongin.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan dari Daegu ke Seoul bersama Krystal dan Minho makanya aku tidak bisa menjemput _eomma_."

"Aku mengerti, jangan khawatir aku akan menjemput _eommonie_."

"Baiklah, _gomawo_ Sehun- _ah_."

"Hm, _na kkeuno."_

Sehun bangkit dari kursi panjang yang didudukinya di tribun sambil melangkah menuruni tribun menuju ke pintu keluar _gymnasium_. Tangannya tak berhenti berkutat mengetikkan pesan kepada Baekhyun.

 **Personal Messages**

 _Chagiya, oppa pergi sebentar menjemput ibu Jongin_

 _Oppa akan kembali secepatnya, okay_

Dan balasan dari Baekhyun tiba ketika Sehun sudah berada di parkiran motor

 **Personal Messages**

Okay oppa ^^

Take care

o)(o

Gimpo Airport tampak ramai siang itu ketika Sehun menjejakkan kakinya di sana dan turut mengambil tempat di depan pintu kedatangan. Menunggu kemunculan wanita yang sudah lama tak ia lihat, ibu Jongin.

Dan di sanalah ia, dalam balutan _coat_ dan _dress_ sederhana berwarna krem tengah menggeret koper berukuran sedang di tangan kirinya. Sehun dengan senyuman siap terkembang mengangkat tangan untuk melambai.

" _Eommonie!_ " Panggilannya membuat wanita berambut ikal sebahu itu menoleh dan mengerjap sesaat sebelum balas tersenyum dan juga melambai. Mempercepat langkahnya menuju kepada sosok yang dikenalinya sebagai sahabat dari putranya.

"Sehunie!" sapanya manis seraya mengambangkan kedua tangan untuk memeluk Sehun ke dalam dekapannya.

" _Eommonie_ , apa kabar?"

" _Eommonie_ sehat, _aigoo_ sudah lama sekali sejak _eommonie_ pindah ke Jepang dan tidak melihatmu."

" _Ne eommonie_."

"Kau bertambah tampan saja hm."

"Tentu saja dan aku akan selamanya lebih tampan dari Jongin." sombong Sehun membuahkan tawa dari wanita setengah baya. Bukannya marah ketika darah dagingnya dikatai oleh Sehun.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah." Sehun meraih koper ibu Jongin dan berganti dirinya yang menggeret koper, membiarkan wanita setengah baya itu menggandeng tangannya. "Jongin tidak bilang kalau Sehunie yang akan menjemput _eommonie_."

"Ia menelponku setengah jam yang lalu meminta tolong."

"Kau sedang tidak kuliah?"

"Tidak _eommonie_."

"Kalau begitu _uri Sehunie_ sedang tidak sibuk bukan?"

"Ng—tidak juga, kenapa _eommonie_." Bukan jawaban yang diberikan melainkan sebuah senyuman manis penuh rencana dibaliknya.

o)(o

Sehun mengenal ibu Jongin sebagai sosok yang lincah, dan juga ramah. Ia boleh saja sibuk dengan beberapa pekerjaannya ketika ia masih mengelola salon saat tinggal di Seoul namun ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk menyiapkan sarapan bahkan terkadang pulang ke rumah sebelum jam makan siang untuk menyiapkan makan siang Jongin.

Bukannya merasa lelah dikarenakan baru tiba di Seoul, ibu Jongin justru meminta Sehun untuk menemaninya ke _departemen store_. Omong-omong Sehun sempat mampir ke kantor Chanyeol untuk meminjam mobil sang ayah karena tidak mungkin ia menjemput ibu Jongin dengan motornya.

Mereka mampir ke _department store_ dan ibu Jongin membeli beberapa pakaian yang menarik perhatiannya lalu dengan tangan menenteng dua buah _paper bag_ mereka memasuki _supermarket_ untuk berbelanja.

" _Eommonie_ akan memasak?"

"Tentu saja Sehunie."

"Apa _eommonie_ tidak lelah?"

"Tidak sama sekali." gelengnya riang sambil memegang bagian depan troli sementara Sehun mendorong troli berisi belanjaan.

"Kita bisa makan bersama di restoran Korea favorit _eommonie_ jika _eommonie_ mau, bagaimanapun _eommonie_ baru saja tiba."

" _Gwechanha_ Sehunie, _eommonie_ sama sekali tidak lelah." sahutnya riang sambil memasukkan beberapa sayuran kedalam troli. "Sudah lama sekali sejak _eommonie_ mengunjungi Seoul, ah ya apa Sehunie lelah menemani _eommoni_?" tanya ibu Jongin berbalik menatap Sehun dengan cemas.

"Tidak, tidak _eommonie_ , aku senang melakukannya."

"Seperti di masa lalu, iya kan?" kekehnya pelan seraya menepuk lembut bahu Sehun.

"Ya _eommonie_." angguk Sehun.

Sulit bagi Sehun menolak keinginan ibu Jongin yang sudah dianggapnya seperti ibu sendiri, maka diam-diam ia meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan pada Baekhyun. Ia tidak yakin bisa kembali ke kampus tepat waktu.

 **Personal Messages**

 _Chagiya, sepertinya oppa agak telat_

 _Oppa sedang menemani ibu Jongin berbelanja_

 **Personal Messages**

Tidak apa-apa oppa

Temani saja ibu Jongin oppa dulu, aku akan naik bus ke rumah sakit

Okay?

 **Personal Messages**

 _Kabari oppa jika kau sudah berada dirumah sakit, okay?_

 **Personal Messages**

Ay ay captain Park! Hihi

o)(o

Terakhir kali Sehun mengunjungi apartemen Jongin, meja _pantry_ dapurnya terlihat bersih tanpa adanya kantong belanjaan atau bahkan kotak sereal dan sekeranjang buah. Karena Jongin tidak memasak, ia akan lebih memilih untuk makan di kediaman keluarga Krystal dan Minho atau makan diluar. Dengan tujuannya hanya untuk menghabiskan liburan di Seoul, ia tidak ingin terlalu direpotkan dengan urusan dapur.

Namun hari ini meja _pantry_ dapur itu tampak ramai dengan beberapa _paper bag_ berisi bahan-bahan makanan yang dibeli oleh ibu Jongin beberapa jam yang lalu. Bahkan beberapa dari bahan makanan itu telah berada di dalam panci dan diolah menjadi masakan beraroma lezat. Seperti aroma yang kini Sehun hirup seraya duduk manis di kursi sambil memperhatikan ibu Jongin memasak.

"Hei, hei anak tampan, kenapa tidak berbaik hati pada wanita tua ini dengan memasukkan sisa belanjaan ke dalam kulkas hm?" tanya wanita itu seraya berkacak pinggang memasang pose kesal main-main. Nyengir, Sehun bangkit dari singgasananya.

" _Arraseo, eommonie._ " ucapnya patuh, meraih _paper bag_ berisi buah dan mengeluarkannya.

"Cuci dulu buahnya Sehunie."

" _Ne."_ jawab Sehun. " _Eommonie_ , tidakkah ini terlalu banyak untuk Jongin yang pemalas?" tanya Sehun membuat ibu Jongin terkekeh pelan.

" _Eommonie_ akan berada disini untuk beberapa waktu jadi selama itu _eommonie_ akan memasak untuknya."

"Dan sebagai imbalannya?" tanya Sehun dengan cengiran sambil mencuci buah jeruk.

"Sebagai imbalannya ia harus menjadi supir _eommonie_ mengunjungi sanak saudara kami di Jeonju dan Yeosu." jawab ibu Jongin ceria disambut tawa Sehun.

"Setidaknya itu bagus untuk Jongin, bukankah dia jarang berinteraksi dengan saudara sepupunya?"

"Kau benar." angguk ibu Jongin. "Kalau kau tidak sibuk, kau juga bisa ikut bersama kami Sehunie."

"Kabari aku kapan _eommonie_ akan pergi nanti biar kusesuaikan dengan jadwalku." jawab Sehun sambil membuka kulkas dan memasukkan buah-buahan yang telah ia cuci dan ditaruh di keranjang buah kedalam kulkas.

" _Geureh._ " angguk ibu Jongin.

"Jika aku tidak bisa ikut _eommonie_ tidak akan merasa kesepian karena Krystal _noona_ pasti akan ikut juga."

"Kau benar," ibu Jongin kembali mengangguk. "Krystal dan Jongin, rasanya masih agak aneh, ya kan?"

"Karena mereka tidak terlihat saling tertarik dulu, begitu bukan maksud _eommonie_?"

"Hm, tetapi Krystal gadis yang manis dan menyenangkan." jawab ibu Jongin. " Di Jepang jika ia berkunjung maka _eommonie_ dan ia bisa mengobrol tentang _fashion_ serta cat kuku hingga berjam-jam."

"Sangat wanita ya." sindir Sehun jenaka.

" _Eommonie_ seperti memiliki anak perempuan."

"Itu bagus, berarti hanya perlu meresmikan hubungan keduanya di masa depan _eommonie_."

"Tetapi kami tidak pernah masak bersama."

"Hm?"

"Krystal tidak terlalu akrab dengan dapur, kami sesekali membuat _cookies_ tetapi tidak pernah benar-benar masak bersama."

"Tidak semua wanita pandai dengan hal dapur, _eommonie._ "

"Hm kau benar, ah ya bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kenapa denganku?"

"Siapa pacarmu sekarang, setelah putus dari kakak kelas cantik itu siapa kini yang kau pacari."

"Namanya Irene _eommonie_."

"Tentu saja _eommonie_ ingat, Jongin masih berteman dengannya dan terkadang ia berkunjung bersama Krystal ke rumah kami di Jepang." jawab ibu Jongin. " _Eommonie_ hanya khawatir jika menyebut namanya akan membuatmu gusar." goda ibu Jongin.

" _Ey mwoya._ " geleng Sehun tidak terima. "Aku sudah _move on_ _eommonie_ , apa _eommonie_ mengerti arti _move on_?"

"Ya! Dasar tidak sopan, tentu saja _eommonie_ mengerti maksudnya _move on_." ibu Jongin mencubit gemas pipi Sehun. "Jadi, gadis mana mana yang bisa membuatmu _move on_ dari kakak kelas cantik itu?"

"Seorang adik kelas cantik telah membuatku _move on_ dari kakak kelas cantik bernama Bae Irene itu _eommonie_."

"Ah begitu, _eommonie_ pikir kau suka wanita yang lebih tua."

"Ey _eommonie_ , aku tidak memandang usia untuk seorang pasangan." jawab Sehun.

"Itu bagus." angguk ibu Jongin setuju. "Karena usia sesungguhnya tidak dapat menjadi patokan atas kelancaran sebuah hubungan, tidak masalah jika pasangan kita lebih muda atau lebih tua. Selama kita mampu menjalani hubungan dengan baik. Yang terpenting di dalam sebuah hubungan itu adalah komunikasi. Karena menyatukan dua pemikiran itu tidak mudah, maka dibutuhkan komunikasi yang baik antara keduanya, _aratchi_?"

" _Ne, eommonie._ "

"Berapa usianya?"

"Kekasihku?"

"Tentu saja kekasihmu."

"Dia hanya dua tahun lebih muda dariku _eommonie_."

"Bagaimana dengan karakternya?" Di saat seperti inilah Sehun merasa seperti dirinya memiliki seorang ibu yang penasaran akan bagaimana sosok dari kekasih anaknya. Ibu Jongin membuatnya merasakan apa yang tidak pernah dirasakannya dari sosok seorang ibu.

"Ia pintar, seorang mahasiswi juruan musik di Universitas Cheongchun."

"Pintar, dan mahasiswi jurusan musik, hm apakah suaranya bagus?"

"Sangat, _eommonie_ harus mendengarnya bernyanyi." sahut Sehun bersemangat. "Ia pandai menyanyi dan memainkan piano, dia lucu, menggemaskan, aku rasa aku tidak akan pernah bosan dengannya."

"Biarkan _eommonie_ membayangkan hmmm…" ibu Jongin tampak memasang pose berfikir sambil mengaduk _doenjang jigae_ di panci. " _Eommonie_ bisa membayangkannya, dia pasti jauh berbeda dengan kakak kelas cantik itu hm?"

"Sangat berbeda." angguk Sehun.

" _Eommonie_ senang mendengarmu menceritakan kekasihmu, kau tampak begitu ekspresif sangat berbeda dengan Jongin." Ia menggelengkan kepala heran.

"Mungkin karena tidak ada lagi yang harus ia ceritakan tentang Krystal _noona_ pada _eommonie_ , _eommonie_ mengenal kekasihnya." kekeh Sehun disahuti oleh ibu Jongin.

" _Eommonie_ rasa kau ada benarnya." Ibu Jongin mematikan kompor ketika dirasanya _doenjang jigae_ sudah matang. "Omong-omong kenapa Jongin belum sampai juga?"

"Aku akan menelponnya," jawab Sehun.

o)(o

Baekhyun duduk di dalam bus yang akan membawanya menuju ke rumah sakit di mana Jaemin sedang dirawat. Seperti yang telah Sehun katakan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa menepati janjinya untuk menemani Baekhyun kerumah sakit, maka ia berangkat menggunakan bus. Dan sejujurnya itu bukanlah masalah besar bagi Baekhyun. Tengah membawa atensinya keluar jendela untuk menikmati pemandangan di mana kendaraan lainnya berlalu lalang serta beberapa toko yang familiar oleh Baekhyun, ponselnya berbunyi.

Sehun _oppa_?

Oh bukan!

Dengan senyuman yang terlampau lebar terbentuk di kedua sudut bibirnya Baekhyun menggeser tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan dari sebuah id bernama _'Oppa'_

" _Yeoboseyong~_ " jawabnya dengan _full aegyo_ yang mana membuat kekehan tercipta di seberang sana.

" _Hai sunshine."_

"Tumben sekali _opp_ a menelpon."

" _Kata tumben terdengar tidak menyenangkan, apakah itu artinya aku harus lebih sering menelpon?"_

"Sepertinya begitu, agar tidak ada kata tumben lagi ketika _oppa_ menelponku."

" _Baiklah."_ sahut di seberang sana, Park Chanyeol. _"Kelasmu sudah berakhir?"_

"Ya _oppa_ , aku sedang di bus sekarang."

" _Tidak bersama—kau tahu maksud oppa bukan."_

"Tidak oppa, tadinya ia akan menemaniku ke rumah sakit menjenguk Jaemin tetapi Jongin _oppa_ minta tolong padanya untuk menjemput ibunya."

" _Ah begitu."_ angguk Chanyeol di seberang sana. _"Jadi sekarang kau akan pergi ke rumah sakit?"_

"Iya _oppa_."

" _Apakah dia akan menjemputmu nanti ketika pulang dari rumah sakit."_

"Aku tidak yakin. Kenapa? Apa _oppa_ mau menjemputku?"

" _Kau sangat pintar menebak situasi heum."_ kekeh Chanyeol.

"Hihi itu akan sangat menyenangkan."

" _Kabari saja kapan kau akan pulang, okay."_

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubingi _oppa_ lagi nanti."

" _Geureh, hati-hati di jalan, sunshine."_

"Hu-um, sampai bertemu nanti _oppa_."

" _Sampai bertemu nanti."_ Itu sebuah kalimat untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan namun tak satupun dari keduanya rela untuk menutup panggilan lebih dulu.

Mereka hanya diam.

Tak ada suara yang terdengar kecuali desau angin yang memasuki jendela nus juga suara kendaraan yang berada melintasi jalan raya

" _Gomawo—sunshine."_ ucap Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang dalam dan menggetarkan hati Baekhyun.

"Dan untuk apa kata terima kasih itu _oppa_?" tanya Baekhyun.

" _Untuk membuatku mengingat kembali bagaimana rasanya merindukan seseorang."_

Baekhyun merona dengan bibir ia kulum menahan senyuman yang mungkin dapat mencapai kedua telinganya.

"— _I miss you…did I sounds—cheesy?"_

" _No, you're so cute Mr Park, and I like that_." aku Baekhyun. " _Okay_ , karena aku sudah semerah tomat berkat ucapan _oppa_ , aku harus menutup panggilan."

" _Kau terlihat manis ketika pipimu memerah."_

"Berhenti di situ _ahjussi_ -tampan-perayu, sampai bertemu nanti."

" _Sampai bertemu nanti, sunshine."_

" _I miss you too._ "

Klik.

Dan ia mengakhirinya sebelum Chanyeol dapat mendengar bagaimana suara jantungnya yang berdebar menggila. Baekhyun melirik kanan dan kiri khawatir mereka juga dapat mendengar suara jantung Baekhyun.

 _Okay_ , jatuh cinta—lagi—membuat dirimu menjadi agak idiot Baekhyun.

 _Who cares!_

o)(o

Bus berhenti di halte yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah sakit di mana Jaemin dirawat, maka Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke supermarket membelikan beberapa buah tangan untuk Jaemin dan kembarannya Jeno yang sudah bisa ditebaknya pasti berada di sana juga.

"Nana mau es kriiimmm~"

"Nana belum boleh makan es krim." rengeken terdengar di seberang sana. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menelpon bibinya Hyemi dan menanyakan makanan apa yang boleh dimakan oleh Jaemin didalam masa perawatannya.

"Ah~ waeee~ _eomma_ , Nana mau es krim."

"Bagaimana dengan _yogurt_?" tanya Baekhyun.

" _Shireoo_ ~ _yogurt_ asam _noona_." Si bayi manja kembali merengek.

" _Yogurt strawberry_ bagaimana, _yogurt_ kesukaan _noona_."

"Apa itu enak?"

"Hu-um, enak seperti es krim karena ada yang dibekukan, mau?"

"Mauuuu~ nanti n _oona_ suapin Nana, _okay_?"

"Baiklah pangeran manja."

"Nono juga mau _noonaaa_ ~" Itu bukan rengekan tapi salah satu suara dari si kembar yang juga haus akan perhatian Baekhyun, Jeno. Berbeda dengan Jaemin yang suka merengek, Jeno agak lebih dewasa dari kembarannya itu tetapi masih senang bermanja dengan Baekhyun.

" _Arraseo_ , _noona_ akan belikan yang banyak untuk Nana dan Nono, tunggu _noona_ ya."

" _Neee_ ~ _ppaliwa_ noona~"

"Arraseoyeo-ng~" Baekhyun mengakhiri panggilan dengan tawa kecil. Mengingat akan bertemu dengan Jaemin dan Jeno membuat ia senang. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu dengan keduanya ditambah lagi ia belum menyempatkan untuk menjenguk Jaemin yang sedang sakit.

o)(o

Jeno menyerbu Baekhyun dalam sebuah pelukan begitu gadis itu muncul di depan pintu kamar rawat inap Jaemin. Sementara kembarannya menjebikkan bibir karena tak bisa bangkit dari kasur untuk memeluk Baekhyun.

"Nono rinduuu~"

" _Noona_ juga rindu."

"Nonaaaa Nana juga rindu." Bibi Hyemi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat perilaku dua bocah kembarnya jika sudah bertemu Baekhyun.

"Biarkan Baekkie _noona_ duduk dulu Nono, Nana."

" _Gwechanha_ bibi." sahut Baekhyun. Ia menyodorkan kantung belanjaan berisi cemilan untuk kedua sepupu manjanya yang diterima oleh bibi Hyemi dan kembali menggelengkan kepala melihat isinya.

"Kau benar-benar memanjakan mereka ya."

"Tidak apa-apa, itu cemilan sehat bibi."

"Bibi tahu, tapi jika kau terus memanjakan mereka maka mereka akan selalu menempel padamu seperti perangko." Ia mengangguk kearah Jeno yang tak melepas lilitan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidah mengejek Jaemin. Merasa menang bahwa dirinya bisa memeluk Baekhyun sedang Jaemin tak bisa.

"Aku senang memanjakan mereka." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu. " _Annyeong uri Nana_."

" _Noona~ appo~_ " Jaemin menunjuk pinggangnya pada Baekhyun.

" _Neomu appo?_ "

"Hu-um, _neomu appo~"_ jawabnya manja disertai jebikan bibir menggemaskan.

"Ey tadi kau sudah bisa main game kartu denganku." seloroh Jeno.

"Kau memaksaku." sahut Jaemin.

"Jangan mulai Nana, Nono." Hyemi mengingatkan seraya mengeluarkan _yogurt_ dari dalam kantong belanjaan dan membukanya untuk kedua bocah kembarnya.

"Apa kata dokter tentang perkembangan kesehatan Nana, bibi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Itu cedera punggung, kau tahu sendiri Nana sebelumnya aktif sebagai atlet lompat tinggi sekolah dan pada pertandingan terakhir ia cedera karena jatuh ke matras pada posisi yang tidak benar." jelas Hyemi pada Baekhyun. "Tapi semuanya baik-baik saja, hanya perlu terapi beberapa kali lagi dan Nana bisa sembuh."

"Jangan menyerah _okay_." Baekhyun mengelus puncak kepala Nana.

" _Ne, noona._ " Baekhyun menerima _yogurt_ dari Hyemi dan menyuapi Jaemin.

"Menjadi atlet lompat tinggi itu kan pilihan Nana."

" _Ne._ "

"Ayo buka mulutnya. Aaaa~"

"Aaaammmh!"

"Nono! Nono!" Jeno menunjuk mulutnya.

"Sini Nono sama _eomma_."

" _Aniyo,_ Nono mau disuapi _noona_ juga,"

"Sini _noona_ suapin." Baekhyun beralih menyuapi Jeno kini.

"Lalu, setelah sembuh nanti apa Nana masih ingin menjadi atlet lompat tinggi?"

"Tentu saja _noona_ , kaki Nana kan panjang tidak seperti kaki Nono."

"Ya!" seru Jeno tidak terima.

" _Wae, wae_ , bleee!" ejek Jaemin.

"Sudah." Baekhyun melerai dengan kekehan kecil. "Kalau begitu, Nana harus hati-hati jangan sampai mengalami cedera lagi seperti ini, _okay_?"

" _Ne,_ Baekkie _noona_."

Setelah mengobrol dan bercanda dengan si kembar Baekhyun dan bibi Hyemi harus keluar karena sedang jam kunjung dokter. Sementara Jeno sudah dijemput untuk pulang dan bibi Hyemi akan menunggui Jaemin di rumah sakit hingga paman Donghae datang.

 **Personal Messages**

 _Oppa sudah sampai?_

 **Personal Messages**

Ya, kereta kuda anda sudah menunggu ^^

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil membuat Hyemi menoleh kearahnya dan melihat jika keponakannya itu tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Siapa hm?" tanya Hyemi.

"Hm, oh tidak ada bibi." Baekhyun jadi agak salah tingkah.

" _Aigooo_ ~ kenapa harus malu, seperti bibi tidak tahu pacarmu saja." goda Hyemi.

"Eh?" Baekhyun mengerjap. "Oh, ya hehe." ia menggaruk pelipisnya dengan ujung kuku.

"Kau kemari menggunakan bus, apa dia menjemputmu?"

"Ya bibi."

"Sudah sampai di sini?"

"Ya, dia menunggu di luar."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ini juga sudah sore." Keduanya bangkit dari kursi tunggu di koridor ruang rawat inap Jaemin. "Ayo bibi antar ke depan."

"Eh, bibi—" Belum sempat menolak Hyemi telah mendorong lembut punggungnya untuk berjalan.

Matilah Baekhyun!

o)(o

"Aku pulaaang!"

Suara Jongin bergema di dalam apartemen di mana ada dua orang berbeda usia tengah menonton acara musik di televisi. Karena Jongin terlalu lama dan ibunya sudah selesai memasak maka ia dan Sehun memilih untuk mengobrol sambil menonton acara musik ditelevisi.

"Selamat datang!" sambut ibunya.

" _Eomma!_ Kupikir _eomma_ tidak jadi datang." Ibunya bangkit dan memeluk putra semata wayangnya.

"Tentu saja _eomma_ akan datang, sudah _eomma_ bilang bahwa _eomma_ akan menyusulmu memangnya kau saja yang mau liburan hm." seloroh ibunya.

" _Geureh_ , sudah dapat dipastikan aku akan menjadi supir _eomma_ selama beberapa hari ke depan." timpalnya seraya menghempaskan punggung ke sofa di seberang Sehun. "Oh, kau masih di sini Hun?"

" _Eomma_ menahan Sehun, karena sejujurnya _eomma_ lebih merindukan Sehun dari pada kau Jongin- _ah_." canda ibunya membuat Jongin memutar mata dan Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Sana ganti baju lalu kita makan bersama, _eomma_ akan menghangatkan makanan."

"Neee~" Jongin bangkit menuju ke kamarnya. "Ya! Anak gadis _eomma_ , sana bantu hangatkan makanan." ledek Jongin.

"Yaishhh sialan!"

"Sehun dilarang mengumpat." Ibu Jongin seolah bertelinga gajah, ia berada di dapur tapi bisa mendengar umpatan Sehun.

" _Ne, jeosonghaeyo._ "

"1-1." desis Jongin mengejek lalu segera berlari menuju kamarnya sebelum Sehun membalasnya.

o)(o

Hyemi mengantarkan Baekhun hingga di depan pintu masuk gedung rumah sakit dan ia mengedarkan pandangan mencari keberadaan sosok kekasih dari keponakannya tersebut.

"Di mana dia?"

"Eung?"

Baekhyun turut mengedarkan pandangan dan di saat itulah ponselnya berbunyi menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

 **Personal Messages**

 _I can see you_

 **Personal Messages**

 _Oppa_ di mana?

Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol tidak muncul untuk menghampirinya

 **Personal Messages**

 _Parkiran, sunshine_

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah kanan di mana ia sempat melihat keberadaan parkiran ketika ia baru saja tiba tadi. Dan di bawah naungan senja dengan langit yang berwarna jingga, ia melihat sosok bertubuh tinggi dalam jarak pandang yang tidak terlalu kentara melambai ke arahnya. Berbalut kemeja berwarna abu-abu gelap tanpa jas dan dasi melingkar di lehernya.

"Itu dia!" cetus Baekhyun. "Bibi aku pamit ya." ucap Baekhyun cepat sebelum Hyemi menawarkan mengantarkan Baekhyun hingga ke parkiran.

"Oh! Lelaki tinggi di parkiran itu?"

"Ya, _bye_ bibi, sampaikan pamitku pada Nana." Baekhyun menyempatkan mengecup pipi Hyemi sebelum berlari kecil menghampiri Chanyeol.

Hyemi menyipitkan matanya sedikit untuk meneliti sosok tinggi berbalut kemeja yang dalam jarak pandangnya terlihat antara warna hitam dan coklat tua itu. Ia melihat sosok mungil Baekhyun menghampiri sosok tinggi sang kekasih dan lelaki itu menuntunnya memasuki mobil.

"Perasaanku saja atau kekasih Baekhyun bertambah tinggi." gumamnya. "Biasanya dia menggunakan motor." Masih sambil bergumam ia berbalik untuk kembali ke kamar rawat inap putranya.

o)(o

Chanyeol bukannya tidak memahami kondisi Baekhyun, untuk itulah ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menunggu Baekhyun di lobi rumah sakit. Selalu ada kemungkinan sanak saudara Baekhyun akan muncul di sana. Dan tepat seperti dugaannya, bibi Baekhyun berada disana mengantarkannya.

"Kau terlihat—agak tegang _sunshine_."

"Begitu kelihatan ya _oppa_?" tanya Baekhyun memegang kedua pipinya tersadar.

"Apa ide menjemputmu ini tidak tepat?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak, tidak bukan begitu _oppa_." geleng Baekhyun. "Aku hanya tidak terpikir bahwa bibi akan mengantarkanku sampai ke pintu masuk rumah sakit."

"Apa wajahku terlihat jelas dari tempatmu dan bibimu tadi?"

" _Honestly—_ tidak terlalu."

"Syukurlah." lega Chanyeol.

" _Oppa_ juga khawatir ya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, mungkin seharusnya aku menunggu di mobil saja tadi."

"Ey _gwechanha_ _oppa_ , sudah lewat dan bibi tidak curiga kok."

"Semoga saja." angguk Chanyeol. "Hm—lapar?"

"Selalu ya, _oppa_ memang memiliki misi membuatku gemuk."

"Bukan begitu, ini sudah petang dan kupikir kita bisa mencari tempat makan _sunshine_ , aku lapar omong-omong."

"Hihi bercanda _oppa_ , kalau begitu ayo kita makan."

"Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Hm apa saja kecuali…"

"—yang berhubungan dengan mentimun." potong Chanyeol dan keduanya terkekeh. "Baiklah, bagaimana dengan _jangeogui_?"

" _Jangeogui_ , baiklah," angguk Baekhyun setuju. " _Ppali, ppali_ kita harus memberi makan perut _sixpac_ k _oppa_!"

"Darimana kau tahu perutku _six pack_?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Eh?" Baekhyun tersentak. Matanya bergulir ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Eh hanya—asal bicara kok oppa," jawabnya malu-malu. Chanyeol mengulum senyum.

"Kau tahu, aku juga pernah berada dalam fase remaja seusia dirimu dan aku juga memiliki teman perempuan yang terkadang suka menggosipi hal-hal seperti itu."

"Aih tidak kok, kapan aku menggosipi tentang otot perut laki-laki." sungut Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun ketika ia merengut kesal.

"Itu normal."

" _Oppaaa~_ "

" _Gwechanha_ , itu normal untuk remaja seusiamu."

"Ya! _Ahjussi!_ " rengek Baekhyun memukul manja lengan Chanyeol. "Itu terdengar seperti aku ini seorang _byuntae_!"

"Menurutku setiap orang memiliki sisi itu di dalam dirinya, setiap orang itu berarti termasuk dirimu."

"Ya, ya, _ahjussi_ _keumanhaeee_ ~" ia menjadi semakin malu dan memerah. Ia tidak membayangkan Chanyeol _topless_ dengan otot perut yang kencang.

TIDAK.

TIDAK.

Lantas kenapa sekarang ia membayangkan otot-otot perut kencang itu benar-benar dimiliki oleh tubuh proporsional Chanyeol.

" _Neomu gwiyeowo._ " Chanyeol mengusak pipi merona Baekhyun dengan lembut yang mana semakin membuat gadis remaja itu menjadi matang bak tomat.

o)(o

Pukul sembilan malam Sehuh sampai di rumah setelah menghabiskan waktu berada di apartemen Jongin, makan malam bersama dan bercengkrama dengan ibu Jongin. Saat ia keluar, sebuah mobil Hyundai berwarna merah menarik perhatiannya. Itu sudah jelas bukan mobil kantor sang ayah. Karena ia melihat motornya telah terparkir di bagasi yang mana dapat disimpulkan bahwa ayahnya telah membawa pulang motornya ke rumah.

Membuka pintu rumah, Sehun mendapati keberadaan _high heels_ berwarna merah tua di depan pintu masuk, bersebelahan dengan sepatu milik Chanyeol.

"Siapa?" gumamnya.

Apa jangan-jangan?

Sehun tak tahu apa yang membuat dirinya memelankan langkah kakinya bahkan tak mengucapkan salam ketika menyusuri lorong menuju ruang tamu rumahnya sendiri. Mengendap-ngendap di samping tembok ia mengintip ke arah ruang tamu yang kosong, beralih ke ruang keluarga juga kosong.

 _Tidak ada orang batinnya._

Namun sebuah pintu ruangan yang dikenalinya sebagai pintu ruang kerja sang ayah terbuka yang mana mengkonfirmasi dirinya bahwa di sanalah keberadaan sosok sang ayah dan tamunya.

Masih mengendap-ngendap Sehun melangkah menuju pintu ruangan yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya tersebut. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding ruangan tersebut seraya memasang pendengarannya dengan tajam.

 _Apakah appa bersama wanitanya batinnya._

"Aku tidak menganggangumu bukan?"

Eh, suara ini?

"Tidak, saat kau menelpon aku baru saja selesai makan malam."

"Syukurlah, omong-omong makan malam dengan siapa?"

"Seseorang."

"Ey, kau mau coba main rahasia-rahasiaan denganku?" Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar.

"Bukan begitu Song Qian."

 _Song Qian ayi batinnya lagi._

"Lalu?"

"Nanti, jika saatnya tepat aku akan menceritakan padamu."

"Tsk baiklah." Di dalam sana wanita cantik berambut hitam itu hanya bisa menanggapi dengan decakan tidak puas. Namun ia tidak akan memaksa Chanyeol bercerita karena bagaimanapun itu urusan pribadi Chanyeol. Justru jika kini Chanyeol benar sedang dekat dengan seseorang itu sebuah kabar yang bagus. Chanyeol sudah move on, bukan begitu?

"Jadi, kenapa tiba-tiba menelpon?"

"Kupikir ini agak kekanakan tapi aku butuh bercerita dan kau adalah orang yang tepat bukan Jay."

"Tentang apa?"

"Suamiku."

"Kenapa dengan suamimu?"

 _Okay ini akan menjadi ajang curhat batin Sehun_. Ia lalu memilih untuk beranjak dari persembunyiannya menuju ke lantai dua di mana kamarnya berada.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk menelpon Baekhyun karena sepertinya Baekhyun lupa mengirimkan pesan padanya seperti yang telah ia katakan di pesan sebelumnya.

Sehun mengirim pesan namun dibalas dengan sebuah panggilan telepon oleh Baekhyun.

" _Yeoboseyo-ng~_ " sapa Baekhyun di seberang.

" _Ne, eoddiya?_ "

" _Aku di rumah tadi sehabis dari rumah sakit aku langsung pulang ke rumah oppa."_

"Tidak mengabari oppa heum?"

" _Lupaaa~"_

Sebuah _aegyo_ untuk menutupi sebuah kebohongan.

" _Gwechanha_ , _oppa_ hanya khawatir kenapa kau tidak mengabari _oppa_ sampai sekarang."

"Aku benar-benar lupa _oppa_ , tahu sendiri bagaimana kalau sudah bertemu dengan si kembar."

"Ya, mereka akan membuatmu hanya fokus pada mereka saja hehehe." kekeh Sehun. "Bagaimana keadaan Jaemin."

"Sudah mulai membaik, ia hanya perlu menjalani terapi untuk benar-benar sembuh."

"Syukurlah, ia pasti senang _noona_ kesayangannya datang menjenguk."

"Begitulah." jawab Baekhyun. " _Oppa_ masih di tempat Jongin _oppa_?"

"Tidak, oppa sudah dirumah."

" _Heum."_

"Baiklah, istirahat sana _oppa_ mau mandi."

" _Ay ay captain, selamat malam oppa."_

"Selamat malam, _saranghae_."

.

.

" _Na do—oppa._ " Sehun tersenyum kecil meski merasakan kejanggalan kecil dalam rentang waktu ucapan Baekhyun.

o)(o

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala saat Song Qian mendorong gelas _wine_ miliknya yang sudah kosong dan Song Qian menjebikkan bibir tidak senang.

"Kau mengendarai mobil Song Qian." Chanyeol mengingatkan.

"Tsk! Aku tidak mungkin minum di rumah, aku tidak ingin Seulgi melihat bagaimana ibunya jika sedang stres."

"Kau tidak seharusnya membesarkan permasalahan ini Song Qian, suamimu dan mantan kekasihnya hanya menjalankan pekerjaan sebagai seorang profesional."

"Tetap saja itu membuatku gusar, bagaimana jika mereka malah saling suka kembali."

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, kau selalu saja khawatir berlebihan." Chanyeol mengingatkan.

"Huh—suamiku apa dia merasa terbebani dengan sikapku yang seperti ini?" Song Qian bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Dia mencintaimu." jawab Chanyeol. "Aku bisa melihat dari caranya memandangmu dan dari cara ia memperlakukan dirimu, kau saja yang sering bersikap berlebihan."

"Aku bersikap demikian karena aku mencintainya, aku takut kehilangannya."

"Katakan itu padanya." Song Qian membuang muka.

"Nanti dia besar kepala."

"Astaga apa salahnya mengatakan kau mencintainya dan takut kehilangannya, dia itu suamimu Song Qian."

"Tsk tetap saja." Masih keras kepala yang mana membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku harap Seulgi tidak menuruni sikapmu yang ini."

"Ishh!" gerutu Song Qian. Ia melirik arolji ditanganya dan menyadari sesuatu. "Apa Sehun belum pulang?"

"Entahlah, kenapa?"

"Hanya merindukannya saja."

"Kau terlalu sibuk hingga jarang meluangkan waktu untuk menemui keponakanmu, padahal tinggal di kota yang sama."

"Maaf, mungkin kita harus mengadakan acara makan malam bersama."

"Boleh, diatur saja."

"Omong-omong Chanyeol—" Song Qian terdiam sesaat yang mana membuat Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya sebelah sebagai pengganti kata tanya untuk Song Qian. "Aku ingin bertanya tapi…jangan marah _okay_?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Sehun." jawab Song Qian.

Ia tidak perlu meneruskan ucapannya dan mengungkapkan pertanyaan yang telah berada di ujung lidahnya karena Chanyeol sudah dapat menebak apa yang akan Song Qian tanyakan.

"Aku tengah mencari waktu yang tepat untuk itu."

"Yeah—aku hanya berpikir bahwa kau tidak bisa menyimpan itu darinya Chanyeol."

"Aku tahu."

"Dia berhak mengetahuinya."

"Hmmm."

"Aku tahu ini tidak akan mudah untukmu tapi—dia berhak mengetahuinya."

"Kenyataan itu selalu mengusikku, jika kau ingin tahu."

"Hmmm—aku bisa memahaminya."

"Menyadari bahwa ia sepenuhnya milik Xiao Lu—sepenuhnya," tekan Chanyeol. "Dan hanya menjadi milikku lewat selembar kertas berupa akta kelahiran."

"Akta kelahiran juga bisa menjadi sebuah bukti bahwa kau adalah ayahnya."

"Ya, ayah di atas kertas akta kelahiran." angguk Chanyeol merasakan ada hentakan kecil di dadanya.

Hening.

Tak ada yang berbicara untuk beberapa menit ke depan karena Chanyeol larut di dalam pikirannya begitupun dengan Song Qian. Pembicaraan tentang jati diri Sehun membawa mereka pada pikiran di masa lalu. Di mana kali pertama Luhan mengungkapkan tentang kehamilannya, lalu bagaimana itu berakhir dengan Luhan yang harus menerima kenyataan itu seorang diri sementara si lelaki entah di mana keberadaannya saat ini.

Song Qian pernah mencoba untuk mencari keberadaan ayah biologis Sehun namun itu berakhir dengan buntu. Ayah Sehun seolah menghilang begitu saja. Dan Chanyeol juga tak pernah berniat untuk mencari keberadaan lelaki itu. Maka Song Qian pikir ia tak ingin mendahului peran Chanyeol sebagai seorang ayah.

"Menurutmu—" suara Chanyeol terdengar pelan seperti bisikan. "Bagaimana—Sehun nantinya…"

"Setelah ia mengetahuinya?"

"Hm."

"Kau adalah ayahnya Chanyeol, kau merawatnya sedari kecil. Tidakkah kau dapat menebak bagaimana ia akan bereaksi atas—realita tentang dirinya?"

" _I'm not sure_." Ia menatap Song Qian dan menggeleng pelan.

" _Sehun is a good son_ , hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan." jawab Song Qian.

Ya, Sehun adalah anak yang baik pikir Song Qian dengan kedua tangan Chanyeol ia dirawat dan tumbuh menjadi seorang lelaki dewasa. Song Qian yakin Sehun dapat menyikapi kenyataan tentang dirinya ini dengan bijak.

Apakah ini tidak akan menyakiti Sehun?

Ini akan menyakitinya.

Lantas masih bisakah seseorang bersikap bijaksana ketika ia tersakiti?

Kenapa tidak? Karena di saat itu ia akan mengingat siapa sosok yang telah merawatnya, menjaganya, memberikan waktu dan segenap kasih sayang untuknya.

Dia adalah sosok yang ia panggil _'appa'_ selama 19 tahun masa eksistensinya.

Ya, sosok Park Chanyeol.

Bahkan tanpa harus menanyakan pada Sehun, Song Qian dapat merasakan seberapa besar rasa sayang Sehun pada Chanyeol.

" _Well_ , sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang." Song Qian bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kau _okay_?" Chanyeol turut berdiri dan menanyakan keadaan Song Qian kalau-kalau ia agak pusing karena minum _wine_.

"Aku baik Chanyeol, segelas _wine_ tidak berpengaruh padaku." jawab Song Qian sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Kurasa aku akan menuruti saranmu dan berbicara baik-baik dengan suamiku."

"Mungkin tepatnya minta maaf, Song Qian."

" _Yeah_ , itulah."

"Dasar." Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat sikap Song Qian yang sedari dulu tidak banyak berubah. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke depan."

Sesampainya di depan rumah Chanyeol dan Song Qian melihat keberadaan mobil Chanyeol di sana dan mereka menebak Sehun sudah pulang.

"Aku tidak mendengar suara mesin mobil tadi." ucap Song Qian.

"Aku juga." angguk Chanyeol. "Mungkin dia terlalu lelah dan langsung ke kamarnya, hari ini ia menghabiskan waktu d itempat sahabatnya, Jongin."

"Hm, baiklah, selamat malam chingu- _ya_."

"Hm, hati-hati dijalan."

" _Byeee~_ " Ia melambai seperti orang mabuk yang membuat Chanyeol jadi gusar.

"Kau yakin kau tidak mabuk?" Song Qian terkikik berhasil mengerjai Chanyeol.

"Iya, hihihi."

"Jangan membuatku khawatir, Song Qian."

"Aku tidak mabuk, _annyeong!"_

Chanyeol masuk kembali ke dalam rumah setelah memastikan mobil Song Qian melaju tenang meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

"Mengkhawatirkan." gumam lelaki berusia 37 tahun tersebut seraya berbalik dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

o)(o

Pagi itu ketika Sehun menyambangi ruang makan ia mendapati sang ayah yang tengah menatapnya sambil membereskan peralatan makan, yang mana itu pertanda bahwa Chanyeol telah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya.

"Kau bangun cukup siang hari ini." sapa Chanyeol sebagai pengganti kata selamat pagi.

"Hmmm—begadang _appa_." Sesungguhnya Chanyeol sudah bisa menebak bahwa semalam Sehun begadang. Bagaimana tidak jika ia bisa melihat kantung mata menyerupai panda pada kedua rongga mata sang anak.

"Tugas kuliah?"

"Ya—hooaam! Maaf _appa_." ucapnya karena menjawab sambil menguap.

" _Appa_ sudah buatkan sarapan, kau mau kopi?"

"Tidak, aku hanya butuh istirahat, mungkin bolos kelas di jam pertama." Alis Chanyeol menukik dan Sehun nyengir kuda. "Aku bercanda _appa_ , kelasku mulai agak siang kok."

" _Appa_ tidak pernah melarangmu untuk mengikuti _passion_ -mu, kau tahu itu kan."

"Ya, dengan syarat aku tidak mengabaikan pendidikanku."

"Karena itu penting, Sehun."

"Aku mengerti, lagipula bolos dan menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur bukan _passion_ ataupun _style-_ ku _appa_." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Makan sarapanmu." angguk Chanyeol pada piring berisi nasi goreng _kimchi_ di depan Sehun. Sementara Chanyeol berbalik memunggungi Sehun untuk mencuci piring.

"Kupikir semalam _appa_ mengajak wanita rahasia _appa_ ke rumah saat kulihat ada mobil merah terparkir di depan rumah ."

"Itu bibimu Song Qian." Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan.

Tengah menyuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya Sehun diusik oleh getaran ponsel di atas meja– ponsel Chanyeol.

Sebuah nama _'Sunshine calling'_ tertera pada layar ponsel lengkap dengan sebuah foto bunga matahari yang cantik.

" _Appa_."

"Hm?"

"Siapa _sunshine_?"

Bahu Chanyeol menegang dan tangannya nyaris tergelincir dari kegiatan menggosok piring di bak cuci

"Hng?"

" _Sunshine_ menelpon." Sehun mengkonfirmasi.

Prang!

Sehun menghentikan kunyahannya terkejut.

Bahkan Chanyeol sendiri sebagai pelaku yang menjatuhkan piring dengan tiba-tiba ke dalam bak cuci yang terbuat dari stainless pun terkejut

"He-e _sorry_ , refleks." Nyengir kaku ia meraih ponselnya yang di- _setting_ dalam _mode_ getar di atas meja namun di saat yang bersamaan panggilan terhenti.

"Itu dia, ya?" tanya Sehun. Melihat dari gelagat sang ayah maka Sehun menarik kesimpulan bahwa kemungkinan besar _'sunshine'_ ini adalah si wanita rahasia ayahnya.

"Dia?"

"Ya."

"Dia… oh ya, dia." angguk Chanyeol."

Mendadak otaknya menjadi lambat untuk berfikir

"Aku tidak akan menjawabnya meskipun aku penasaran." Sehun nyengir kecil merasa lucu sendiri dengan tingkah ayahnya. " _Aigo_ , _appa_ harus lihat bagaimana reaksi apa tadi."

"Ehem!" Chanyeol berdehem menegakkan dadanya. " Memangnya ada yang aneh?" Pura-pura tidak mengerti maksud Sehun.

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya _appa_."

"Apa?"

" _Appa_ terlihat—konyol. Hahahaha!" Sehun tertawa sementara telinga caplang Chanyeol memerah.

"Apakah sekonyol itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Daripada konyol Chanyeol merasa bahwa tingkahnya untuk menyelamatkan diri dari terungkapnya rahasia _'siapakah sosok sunshine'_ lebih tepat disebut memalukan.

"Seperti remaja yang khawatir jika ayahnya akan menjawab telepon dari pacarnya, karena ia dilarang berpacaran."

"Tck, berhenti di situ." Chanyeol mengantongi ponselnya dan berbalik, menarik nafas pelan.

"Itu membuat _appa_ terlihat lebih normal." Ia masih bisa mendengar suara Sehun berceloteh disela tangannya menyendoki nasi goreng _kimchi_ di piring. Sementara Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mencuci piring, dan lega melihat piring yang sempat ia lempar kembali ke bak cuci tidak pecah. "Aku senang melihat appa seperti itu. Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih pada wanita itu, karena ia membuat appa merasakan jatuh cinta kembali."

Chanyeol tercenung.

Berterima kasih ?

"Jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan bukan appa?"

Hening.

"Tentu saja ketika mencintai kita harus menyiapkan hati kita untuk merasa sakit pula tetapi rasa sakit itu akan mengajarkan kita banyak hal, aku yakin _appa_ lebih memahaminya daripada aku."

Hening .

Sehun meneruskan kembali acara menyantap sarapannya sedang Chanyeol memutar keran air untuk membasuh piring, membiarkan suara air menjadi irama pengiring keheningan.

"Appa tidak menelponnya kembali?"

"Hu-um. _Appa_ akan melakukannya nanti."

"Okay, _appa_ pasti tidak ingin acara menelpon _appa_ dan si _sunshine_ ini terdengar olehku, iya kan?"

" _Keumanhae._ " sahut Chanyeol. Sehun malah terkekeh. " _Appa_ sudah selesai, jangan lupa cuci piringmu."

"Baik _appa_ , sampaikan salamku pada si gadis bunga matahari milik appa, ya."

Chanyeol hanya menyahuti dengan deheman dan melangkah berat keluar dari ruang makan dan meraih jas serta tas kantor yang ia taruh di sofa ruang keluarga.

Chanyeol sadar bahwa ia tidak akan pernah lepas dari perasaan bersalah yang menggelayuti hatinya setiap kali Sehun membicarakan tentang sosok wanita rahasianya, Baekhyun.

Ia bersalah.

Tidak benar memiliki hubungan dengan kekasih anaknya.

Namun ia tetap membiarkan hatinya yang membuat keputusan karena meskipun otaknya memberontak tetapi hatinya yang lemah akan sosok Baekhyun akan selalu menang.

o)(o

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan pagi, di mana saat ini Sehun duduk sendiri di sofa panjang ruang keluarga dengan tatapan lurus tepat pada sosok yang tersenyum begitu cantik dalam sebuah bingkai foto besar—sosok sang ibu.

19 tahun—lamanya Sehun menyandang status sebagai seorang piatu.

Ketika ia pertama kali membuka matanya ia melihat sosok Chanyeol sang ayah bukan sosok seorang wanita yang kelak ia panggil ibu.

" _Sehunie, ini appa, appa."_

Di dalam hidupnya Sehun hanya mengenal sosok Chanyeol sebagai satu-satunya orang tuanya, kakek dan neneknya, Song Qian _ayi_ , paman Jay, dan juga Seulgi.

Ia tidak pernah mengenal sosok ibu.

" _Appa?"_

" _Ya Sehunie."_

" _Oma—itu apa?"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Oma, oma, appa."_

" _Ah, maksud Sehunie eomma?"_

" _Eung, oma itu apa?"_

" _Eomma adalah sebutan bagi seorang anak untuk memanggil ibunya."_

" _Ibu?"_

" _Ya, ibu."_

" _Apa itu ibu?"_

" _Ibu—adalah pasangan ayah."_

" _Heung—pasangan?"_

" _Ya."_

" _Bingung."_

" _Pasangan itu—seperti Song Qian ayi dan Jongwon ahjussi."_

" _Ah—kalau begitu appa punya pasangan?"_

" _Tentu saja, pasangan appa disebut eomma, eomma Sehun."_

" _Hunnie—punya oma?"_

" _Sehunie mau bertemu eomma?"_

" _Eung—mau."_

4 tahun—ketika untuk pertama kalinya Sehun mengetahui bahwa dirinya memiliki seorang ibu dan sosok itu telah tiada. Kala itu Sehun tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa mereka berada di sebuah tempat pemakaman dan ada sebuah batu nisan putih bertulisan 'Xiao Lu' di sana.

" _Sehunie, ini adalah tempat istirahat eomma."_

" _Heung, di sini appa?"_

" _Ya, ayo beri salam pada eomma?"_

" _Annyeong—oma."_

" _Xiao Lu, aku dan Sehunie datang."_

7 tahun—masa di mana Sehun mulai mengerti akan sosok seorang ibu, ketika dirinya mulai masuk sekolah dan melihat teman-temannya melewati hari pertama sekolah mereka dengan diantarkan oleh sosok wanita yang mereka panggil ibu. Saat itulah ia mulai memahami bahwa ia tidak lagi memiliki ibu, seperti temannya yang lainnya.

Tetapi ia memiliki Chanyeol—ayahnya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah absen untuk mengantarkan Sehun, ia menyiapkan seragam, sarapan bahkan bekal untuk Sehun serta menjemput Sehun di sela-sela kesibukannya di kantor.

Sehun pikir—mungkin ia membutuhkan figur seorang ibu tetapi dengan adanya Chanyeol sang ayah ia telah merasa cukup.

" _Kenapa aku lebih mirip dengan eomma."_

" _Tentu saja karena kau adalah anak eomma-mu, Sehunie."_

" _Setidaknya beri aku sedikit garis wajah appa."_

" _Hey, anak lelaki tidak merengek Sehunie, lagipula siapa bilang kau tidak menuruni garis wajah appa."_

" _Bagian mana yang mirip?"_

" _Hidung mancungmu mirip appa."_

" _Hidungku lebih mancung dari appa."_

" _Ya, ya, karena itu penggabungan antara hidung eomma dan appa, makanya hidungmu setinggi itu dan lagi tubuhmu tinggi seperti appa."_

" _Apa eomma tidak tinggi untuk ukuran perempuan, appa?"_

" _Tidak terlalu tinggi."_

" _Hmmm—tapi wajahku memang sangat mirip eomma."_

" _Anggaplah bahwa itu sebuah anugerah, bahwa ketiadaannya kini digantikan oleh dirimu."_

" _Apa appa tidak merasa sedih?"_

" _Sedih kenapa?"_

" _Memandang wajah eomma lewat diriku setiap harinya?"_

" _Tidak ada kebahagiaan yang kekal, begitupun dengan kesedihan Sehunie."_

Sehun selalu memiliki pemikiran bahwa sang ayah merasa telah cukup dengan melihat wajahnya—itu akan mengatasi kerinduan akan sosok ibunya. Karena seperti perkataan Chanyeol, bahwa sosok Sehun seperti pengganti sang ibu.

Jika Sehun telah cukup bagi Chanyeol.

Maka Sehunpun merasakan hal serupa .

"Hhh!" Helaan nafas berat terdengar di tengah keheningan pagi di ruang keluarga yang sepi. Sehun memejamkan mata sambil membawa punggungnya untuk bersandar pada badan sofa.

" _Sehun."_

 _Mendengar namanya disebut dari dalam ruang kerja sang ayah membuat langkah pelan Sehun menuju ke dapur terhenti._

" _Aku tengah mencari waktu yang tepat untuk itu." itu suara Chanyeol._

 _Penasaran karena namanya disebut dalam pembicaraan maka Sehun mendekat ke arah celah di pintu masuk ruang kerja Chanyeol._

" _Yeah—aku hanya berfikir bahwa kau tidak bisa menyimpan itu darinya Chanyeol."_

" _Aku tahu."_

" _Dia berhak mengetahuinya."_

 _Okay, apa yang appa dan ayi bicarakan? Apa yang harus kuketahui?_

" _Hmmm."_

" _Aku tahu ini tidak akan mudah untukmu tapi—dia berhak mengetahuinya."_

 _Mengetahui apa?_

" _Kenyataan itu selalu mengusikku, jika kau ingin tahu."_

" _Hmmm—aku bisa memahaminya."_

" _Menyadari bahwa ia sepenuhnya milik Xiao Lu—sepenuhnya." tekan Chanyeol. "Dan hanya menjadi milikku lewat selembar kertas berupa akta kelahiran."_

 _Ap—apa maksudnya itu?_

" _Akta kelahiran juga bisa menjadi sebuah bukti bahwa kau adalah ayahnya."_

" _Ya, ayah di atas kertas akta kelahiran."_

 _What the—_

 _Sehun melangkah mundur nyaris tersandung kakinya sendiri hingga ia harus menyanggah telapak tanganya pada tembok._

 _Kepalanya menggeleng tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja dirinya dengar, bola matanya bergerak gusar._

 _Itu tidak mungkin_

 _Mereka tidak sedang membicarakan dirinya, bukan?_

 _Apa maksudnya dengan dirinya adalah anak Chanyeol di akta kelahiran—hanya di akta kelahiran_

 _JELASKAN PADANYA APA MAKSUDNYA ITU!_

 _Butuh perjuangan untuk Sehun melangkah menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya dan berakhir dengan nyaris tersungkur karpet kamarnya. Terduduk lemas di atas tempat tidur dengan pikiran dipenuhi beragam pertanyaan yang sekiranya dapat menjelaskan pembicaraan Song Qian dan Chanyeol._

Sehun tidak bodoh.

Ia hanya tidak siap menerima kenyataan .

Realita menyakitkan bahwa dirinya hanya anak Chanyeol di atas sebuah akta kelahiran, maksudnya sudah jelas disana.

Chanyeol bukan ayah biologisnya.

Dan kenyataan itulah yang membuatnya tak mampu memejamkan mata dan menguatkan diri untuk bersandiwara di depan Chanyeol pagi ini.

Demi Tuhan, ia berharap apa yang ia dengar semalam hanya terjadi di dalam mimpinya saja

Namun,

" _Kupikir semalam appa mengajak wanita rahasia appa ke rumah saat kulihat ada mobil merah terparkir di depan rumah ."_

" _Itu bibimu Song Qian."_

Itu bukanlah mimpi, itu kenyataan pahit yang harus dapat Sehun terima.

Ini tidak akan mudah, Sehun bisa saja bersandiwara seolah dirinya tidak pernah mendengar pembicaraan Chanyeol dan Song Qian malam tadi ketika sarapan pagi tadi. Tetapi ia tidak yakin dapat terus bersandiwara seperti itu. Mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol bukan ayahnya.

Lantas ia ini anak siapa.

Siapa ayahnya.

Kenapa Chanyeol yang merawatnya, kenapa bukan ayahnya.

Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan di kepala Sehun saat ini dan ia butuh seseorang untuk membicarakan hal ini, setidaknya ia memiliki sedikit saja titik terang akan jati dirinya.

Tentang dirinya, ibunya dan juga Chanyeol.

Secara tiba-tiba Sehun menegakkan punggungnya

Haruskah ia menemui Song Qian _ayi_?

o)(o

Baekhyun mendapati Sehun tidak banyak bicara bahkan tidak memakan makan siang yang dipesannya di La Vince. Pukul dua siang begitu kelas mereka selesai, Sehun segera menjemput Baekhyun dan keduanya memutuskan makan siang di La Vince. Namun sepertinya hanya Baekhyun yang menikmati makan siang mereka.

" _Oppa._ " panggil Baekhyun lembut. Sehun membawa titik fokusnya pada Baekhyun dan sang kekasih menyadari ada yang tidak beres. "Ada apa? Apa _oppa_ tidak enak badan?"

"Hm—sepertinya begitu."

" _Oppa_ tampak lesu, mata _oppa_ juga berkantung."

"Semalam _oppa_ tidak tidur."

"Mengerjakan tugas kuliah?"

"Ya begitulah." jawabnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Ada sesuatu dan entah kenapa hati kecil Baekhyun mengatakan itu tidak ada kaitannya dengan tugas kuliah. Tidak ada cahaya dalam tatapan mata Sehun. Redup dan terlihat menyedihkan. Itu membuat Baekhyun khawatir dan pikiran bahwa—

Mungkinkah Sehun telah mengetahui rahasianya dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja

"O– _oppa_ benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya _chagiya_."

"Apa—tidak ada yang mengganggu pikiran _oppa_?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak dan menatap Baekhyun dalam.

 _Perasaan apa ini_ batin Baekhyun _ada apa dengan tatapan itu, astaga apakah sesuatu telah terjadi._

" _Oppa_ tidak apa-apa, jika sesuatu terjadi _oppa_ pasti akan mengatakannya padamu _chagiya_."

" _Oppa_ tidak seperti biasanya dan itu—mengkhawatirkanku." Sehun menyentuh jemari Baekhyun di atas meja.

" _Oppa_ baik-baik saja."

o)(o

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya Sehun pamit karena Baekhyun memiliki jadwal _part time_ hari ini. Namun ia tidak berpikir untuk pulang ke rumah melainkan menuju ke tempat lain.

Ke rumah Song Qian.

Ketika motor Sehun memasuki area halaman rumah bibinya itu, ia melihat ada sebuah _pick up_ pengangkut barang yang membawa lemari beraksen _vintage_ berwarna putih serta sofa berwarna senada.

Sehun turun dari motornya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah yang ternyata sepertinya bibinya itu sedang melakukan penggantian furnitur.

"Oh! Sehunie kau datang berkunjung?" sambut Song Qian.

"Sepertinya aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat."

"Siapa bilang, kau datang di saat yang tepat karena sepertinya mereka membutuhkan tenaga tambahan untuk menurunkan lemari serta sofa ayi dari _pick up."_ jawab Song Qian yang mana membuat Sehun membulatkan mata. Wanita berusia 37 tahun itu terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Sehun. " _Ayi_ bercanda, sana duduk di ruang keluarga saja, ada Seulgi sedang menonton."

"Baiklah _ayi_."

Sehun mendapati sepupunya itu tengah duduk selonjoran di sofa panjang sambil menonton acara musik di televisi dan dengan sekenanya ia menggeser kaki Seulgi lalu duduk diujung sofa.

"Ish _oppa_!" seru Seulgi tidak terima. "Kapan _oppa_ datang?"

"Baru saja."

"Ish, baru datang saja sudah menyebalkan, tidak tahu ya kalau adik sepupumu ini lelah."

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah sampai sebegitu lelahnya hm, bocah?"

"Tsk, aku mengikuti latihan _dance_ selama tiga hari berturut-turut hingga kakiku rasanya mau patah."

"Kau ikut kelas _dance?_ "

"Hu-um, begitulah."

" _Good job_ , lakukan sesuatu sesuai dengan _passion_ -mu."

" _Oppa_ tumben kemari."

"Mau bertemu _ayi_ , tapi tampaknya _ayi_ sedang sibuk."

"Begitulah, mama mendekorasi ulang rumah ini dan mengganti beberapa perabot."

"Itu kardus apa?"

"Oh, itu kardus berisi pajangan dan pigura foto." jawab Seulgi. "Seharusnya ada lemari besar di dinding itu tetapi mama menggantinya dengan yang baru jadi semua pajangan dan pigura harus diamankan terlebih dahulu."

"Ah begitu."

"Seulgi- _ya_ kenapa tidak buatkan air untuk oppa-mu." Song Qian muncul dari ruang tamu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ya, ya mama." Seulgi bangkit dari singgasananya menuju kedapur.

"Sehun- _ah_ duduklah dulu ya, _ayi_ selesaikan ini dulu."

"Ya _ayi_." jawab Sehun.

o)(o

Baekhyun tengah membersihkan meja bagian _outdoor_ kafe ketika ia mendapati dua buah mobil memasuki lahan parkir La Vince. Sambil menaruh piring dan gelas ke atas baki ia melirik pintu mobil yang perlahan terbuka memperlihatkan sosok calon pengunjung La Vince.

Choi Sooyoung.

Jika Choi Sooyoung keluar dari pintu depan mobil maka bisa dipastikan—sosok bertubuh tinggi dalam balutan jas berwarna gelap yang sangat dikenali Baekhyun keluar dari pintu mobil satunya lagi. Baekhyun sebisa mungkin menahan _euphoria_ di hatinya yang meletup-letup kecil bahkan hanya dengan melihat sosok itu dalam jarak beberapa meter darinya.

Ketika ia mengangkat baki berisi piring dan gelas kotor, Sooyoung menoleh kearahnya dan melambai kecil dengan senyuman ramah.

"Hai Baekhyun." sapanya tanpa bersuara.

" _Meeting?_ " tanya Baekhyun pula, menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara dan Sooyoung mengangguk.

Baekhyun melihat ada dua orang berjas hitam lainnya yang jalan beriringan dengan Chanyeol, dan ketika salah satu teman Baekhyun membukakan pintu untuk mereka Baekhyun melihat sebuah lirikan di sudut mata Chanyeol dan sebuah senyuman kecil untuknya.

Meremas ujung baki untuk melampiaskan rasa senangnya Baekhyun nyaris melompat-lompat kecil memasuki La Vince jika tidak ingat ia tengah membawa baki berisi piring dan gelas kotor.

"Baekkie." panggil seorang gadis yang berada di _counter_ kasir.

"Ya _eonni._ "

"Bisa gantikan _eonni_ sebentar, jam makan _eonni_ sudah lewat 10 menit."

"Tentu saja _eonni._ " Dikarenakan ramainya antrian pada _counter_ kasir maka Baekhyun tak heran jika kasir mereka harus menunda jam makannya demi melayani pengunjung La Vince.

"Hey Baekkie." Jisoo menaruh nampan pada tempat khusus di samping _counter_ setelah mengantarkan pesanan. Ia _stand by_ di sana sembari menunggu pesanan lain selesai dimasak untuk segera diantarkan kepada pengunjung yang memesan.

"Hai _oppa_."

" _Oppa_ melihatmu datang bersama pacarmu tadi, oppa pikir kalian sudah putus."

"Ey pemikiran macam apa itu."

" _Oppa_ mengatakan itu bukan tanpa alasan."

"Lalu?"

" _Okay_ , _oppa_ tidak ingin kau berpikiran buruk terhadap _oppa_ , kau mengerti."

"Kenapa, tampaknya serius sekali." Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi.

"Tentu saja ini serius, _oppa_ tidak ingin kau disakiti." Baekhyun mendengus.

 _Well, oppa, for your information, bukan Sehun oppa yang menyakitiku tetapi—aku yang telah menyakitinya_ batin Baekhyun.

"Aku pernah melihatnya bersama seorang gadis di sebuah kafe."

"Huh, gadis?"

"Ya, saat itu _oppa_ baru keluar dari toko buku—"

" _Oppa_ ke toko buku?"

"Ya! Jangan memotong, dan apa anehnya jika _oppa_ ke toko buku?" Baekhyun terkekeh melihat ekspresi Jisoo.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memotong, lanjutkan."

" _Oppa_ membeli beberapa buku untuk referensi tugas kuliah jadi saat _oppa_ berada di parkiran motor di sanalah oppa melihat keduanya, kekasihmu dan seorang gadis tengah mengobrol."

Gadis ya?

Siapa?

Ah!

"Mungkin yang _oppa_ lihat itu Seulgi."

"Seulgi?"

"Hu-um, Seulgi itu sepupu Sehun _oppa_."

"Ahh!" Jisoo mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Semoga saja memang sepupunya."

"Ish _oppa_ , tidak baik berpikiran buruk terhadap orang lain."

"Bukan berpikiran buruk melainkan waspada, selalu ada kemungkinan orang yang kita cintai akan menyelingkuhi kita."

Deg.

Apa itu yang barusan menyentil hati Baekhyun.

Rasanya agak nyeri.

"Ke–kenapa _oppa_ berpikir seperti itu?"

" _Oppa_ pernah mengalaminya." Jisoo mengedikkan bahu.

"Jisoo, meja nomor 9." Asisten _chef_ memberikan pesanan untuk diantarkan oleh Jisoo dan Jisoo menyempatkan diri untuk memberi kedipan pada Baekhyun.

" _Back to work!_ "

 _selalu ada kemungkinan orang yang kita cintai akan menyelingkuhi kita_

 _selalu ada kemungkinan orang yang kita cintai akan menyelingkuhi kita_

 _selalu ada kemungkinan orang yang kita cintai akan menyelingkuhi kita_

Kata-kata Jisoo itu bergema di dalam kepala Baekhyun seolah menghakimi dirinya yang kini menjadi seorang penyelingkuh.

Parahnya—ia berselingkuh dengan ayah kekasihnya sendiri.

Puk!

"Eh!" Baekhyun tersentak kaget ketika merasakan tepukan di bahunya. "Manajer Lee."

"Melamun?"

"Eung, tidak juga kok." geleng Baekhyun.

"Kau _okay_?"

"Ya."

"Katakan jika kau sedang tidak enak badan _okay_?"

"Aku baik-baik saja manajer Lee." Baekhyun meyakinkah. Melirik kanan dan kirinya untuk memastikan karyawannya memiliki kesibukan masing-masing, Junki mengusuk belakang kepala Baekhyun lembut. Baekhyun menoleh untuk mendapatkan sebuah senyuman lembut dan manajer tampan itu berlalu menuju _kitchen_.

Baekhyun mengerjap sekali sebelum akhirnya ia mengedik acuh.

o)(o

Song Qian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tepat di samping Sehun ketika semua pekerjaannya mengatur perabotan baru dan memastikan asisten rumah tangganya untuk menata sesuai keinginannya selesai. Dengan segelas _cola_ yang telah habis setengah di tangannya ia menoleh kearah Sehun.

"Di mana Seulgi?"

"Katanya dia mengantuk jadi ia masuk ke dalam kamar untuk tidur, _ayi_."

"Kau pasti bosan sendirian sedari tadi."

"Bukan masalah _ayi_ , sepertinya aku memang datang di saat yang tidak tepat," jawab Sehun. " _Ayi_ pasti lelah."

"Tidak juga, ada apa Sehun- _ah_?"

Sehun terdiam sesaat, mencoba memilih kata untuk memulai pembicaraan mereka dan sambil menunggu Sehun, Song Qian kembali menyeruput _cola_ di gelasnya.

"Ini—tentang…"

"Hm?"

"—tentang apa yang— _ayi_ dan _appa_ bicarakan tadi malam."

"Uhuk!"

Song Qian tersedak.

Sehun dengan segera menepuk pelan punggung bibinya sementara Song Qian mulai terbatuk dikarenakan terlalu terkejut mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Maafkan aku _ayi_ , apa ucapanku begitu mengejutkan _ayi_?"

"Uhuk—uhuk Sehun- _ah_ ehem…kau, bagian mana yang kau dengar dari pembicaraan _ayi_ dan ayahmu?"

"Tentang—bahwa aku adalah anak _appa_ …"

"…." Song Qian was was bukan main.

"…hanya di atas akta kelahiran."

Song Qian memegang dadanya mencoba menghirup oksigen sedalam-dalamnya. Lalu ia kembali menatap kedua mata Sehun. Ada kesedihan dan rasa penasaran di sana. Song Qian pikir Sehun pastilah memikirkan ini semalaman hingga memberikannya dua kantong mata yang cukup gelap.

Tuk.

Song Qian menaruh gelas _cola_ -nya di atas meja dan meraih tangan kanan Sehun untuk ia genggam. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa masa ini akan tiba, di mana Sehun datang padanya untuk menanyakan tentang jati dirinya. Song Qian tidak pernah membayangkannya sedikitpun.

"Sehun- _ah_ , _ayi_ —terutama appa-mu tidak pernah menginginkan kau mengetahuinya dengan cara seperti ini, nak."

"Sudah terjadi bibi." lirih Sehun.

"Sehun dengar…"

"Apakah itu benar?" lirih Sehun memotong. Lidah Song Qian kelu sesaat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. "Ini sulit bagiku _ayi_ —aku…aku…tidak mudah untuk berbicara pada _appa_ dan menanyakan padanya."

Tentu saja Song Qian mengerti akan hal itu.

"Hanya pada _ayi_ —aku memiliki keberanian menanyakannya." jawab Sehun. "Tidak apa-apa—jika bukan _appa_ yang memberitahukannya karena…akan sulit baginya dan juga…bagiku."

Sehun merasakan tusukan kecil dihatinya, seolah rusuknya baru saja menyenggol singgasana sang jantung. Ia berusaha untuk menguatkan diri berbicara dengan Song Qian namun kenyataannya hatinya pun lemah dan sakit.

Genggaman ditangannya mengerat dan ia merasakan elusan lembut di puncak kepalanya oleh Song Qian.

"Tolonglah _ayi_ —beri aku sebuah penjelasan." Song Qian tak sanggup mendengar suara lirih Sehun yang begitu menyedihkan. Sehun tak pernah terlihat sesedih ini selama Song Qian mengenalnya. Ia tak tampak sedih ketika untuk pertama kalinya menghadiri upacara peringatan kematian Xiao Lu, menerima bahwa ibunya telah tiada. Namun kini ketika sebuah kenyataan dihamparkan ke depan wajahnya, bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah ayahnya. Sehun tampak begitu sedih dan hancur.

"Kemari." Song Qian menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa dan membawa kepala Sehun pada bahunya untuk tempat bersandar. Ia akan menceritakan segalanya pada Sehun, meskipun ia tahu ini akan mandahului Chanyeol. Dan untuk itu ia yakin Sehun akan membutuhkan penopang. " _Ayi_ akan menceritakannya, maka dari itu— _ayi_ tahu kau pemuda yang kuat hm?" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya yang bersandar di bahu Song Qian.

"Kami bersahabat— _ayi_ , _appa_ -mu, mendiang ibumu, paman Jay dan seorang lagi mendiang—Baixian."

Song Qian telah memulainya.

"Ketika kau bersahabat maka kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaan sahabatmu, begitupun dengan kesedihanmu, bukan begitu?" Sehun mengangguk. "Suatu hari, ibumu Xiao Lu jatuh cinta pada seorang mahasiswa kedokteran yang sedang magang di klinik dekat rumahnya. Ia menceritakannya kepada kami, tidak ada yang ditutup-tutupi. Xiao Lu jatuh cinta, dan kamipun dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang menaungi dirinya. _Ayi_ dan Baixian pernah bertemu dengannya sekali entah dua kali, _ayi_ tidak begitu ingat. Ia pemuda yang baik dan ramah begitulah penilaian _ayi_ , hingga suatu hari Xiao Lu memberitahukan bahwa ia—"

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Sehun mendengarkan setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir Song Qian hingga setiap untaiannya mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar.

Resah.

Khawatir.

Takut.

"Hamil—ia mengandungmu, Sehun- _ah_." lanjut Song Qian. " _Ayi_ tidak akan berbohong bahwa kami semua sungguh terkejut kecuali Baixian karena Xiao Lu telah terlebih dahulu memberitahukannya. Ibumu bisa dibilang yang paling popular di antara _ayi_ dan Baixian dulu saat di bangku sekolah. Namun ia tidak pernah memanfaatkan kepopulerannya untuk hal yang buruk, dia adalah gadis yang periang dan menyenangkan. Ibumu adalah seorang gadis yang baik."

Tetapi orang akan berkata lain, gadis baik-baik mana yang hamil sebelum menikah.

" _Ayi_ mohon jangan menyalahkan ibumu, ia menyayangimu dengan sangat karena tak sempat terbersit sedikitpun dibenaknya untuk…untuk tidak membiarkan kau terlahir ke dunia." ujar Song Qian menguatkan Sehun dengan meraih bahu Sehun dan menepuknya lembut.

"Siapa—dia _ayi_?"

"Dia—kami memanggilnya dengan sebutan Li _yisaeng_ , dokter Li." jawab Song Qian. " Tetapi namanya ialah—Li Bolin."

Li Bolin.

Bukan Park Chanyeol.

Song Qian menceritakan segalanya pada Sehun dengan perlahan tanpa pernah berhenti mengelus kepala dan menepuk bahu seolah ia tengah mendongeng untuk pemuda berusia 19 tahun tersebut. Ia menceritakan bahwa ibu Sehun, Xiao Lu telah mencoba menghubungi nomor telepon yang ditinggalkan oleh Li _yisaeng_ tetapi nomor itu tidak lagi dapat dihubungi.

Song Qian juga mencari tahu lewat beberapa informasi yang di dapatnya dari klinik dekat rumah Xiao Lu namun mereka hanya mengetahui bahwa Li _yisaeng_ salah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran dari Universitas Zhuyou.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu dikarenakan rasa penasarannya Song Qian juga mengecek kembali universitas tersebut namun informasi terakhir bahwa Li _yisaeng_ yang bernama lengkap Li Bolin tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya setelah usaha milik keluarganya mengalami kebangkrutan. Tak ada yang tahu ke mana keluarga Li Bolin pergi setelah itu karena alamat yang diberikan pihak kampus pun sudah tidak _valid_.

" _Ayi_ tidak pernah mengatakan pada ayahmu jika diam-diam _ayi_ mencoba mencari tahu tentang keberadaan Li _yisaeng_ , karena _ayi_ tahu dia akan sangat keberatan." ucap Song Qian. "Dia sangat menyayangimu, membayangkan bahwa ada seseorang di belahan dunia lain, entah di mana keberadaannya kini yang berstatus sebagai ayah kandungmu membuatnya khawatir. Jika kelak ia akan membawamu pergi."

Sementara Sehun diam mendengarkan, Song Qian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ada terlalu banyak hal mengejutkan terjadi dalam rentang waktu berdekatan." ujar Song Qian melanjutkan. "Kehamilan Xiao Lu ibumu dan juga—sahabat kami Baixian mengalami kecelakaan di malam pesta _prom night_ dan meninggal dunia. Kabar itu membuat kami begitu terpukul—terlebih _appa_ -mu."

Sehun mendengarkan

"Baixian—adalah cinta pertama appamu."

Sehun mengerutkan dahi.

Cinta pertama appanya bukanlah ibunya seperti apa yang Sehun pikirkan selama ini, melainkan sosok lain bernama Baixian. Seseorang yang berada di dalam ruang lingkup persahabatan mereka.

"Baixian adalah yang paling dekat dengan ibumu, dulu ia pernah berkata, jika saja dirinya terlahir sebagai seorang lelaki maka ia akan mengambil tanggung jawab untuk menikahi ibumu, Xiao Lu." Song Qian tersenyum kecil mengingat sosok Baixian. "Ia selalu berada di sisi Xiao Lu, bukannya _ayi_ berperan sebagai teman yang tidak dekat dengan mereka. Hanya saja, dindalam pertemanan tentu kita memiliki seseorang yang membuat kita nyaman untuk bergantung. Dan itulah sosok Baixian untuk Xiao Lu."

Jika sosok Baixian adalah sosok cinta pertama ayahnya lantas bisa disimpulkan bahwa ayahnya tidak memiliki perasaan cinta ketika ia menikahi ibunya.

Bukan begitu?

Lantas kenapa?

"Kenapa—kenapa appa memutuskan untuk—menikahi eomma?"

Song Qian menggelengkan kepala.

"Kami tidak pernah menanyakannya, aku ingat sekali ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikahi ibumu, aku bahkan tak sanggup bersuara saking terkejutnya." jawab Song Qian. "Dan Jay hanya menanyakan 'kau yakin dengan keputusanmu' lalu Chanyeol menjawab 'ya' dengan sebuah anggukan pasti. Kami tidak pernah menanyakan alasannya tapi aku dan Jay—sekiranya dapat menebak. Bukan 'apa' melanikan 'siapa' yang menjadi alasan dirinya memilih untuk menjadi ayahmu, Sehun- _ah_."

Ya, Baixian.

Sosok itulah yang menjadi alasan _appa_ -nya memilih untuk mengambil tanggung jawab yang sesungguhnya bukanlah miliknya.

"Chanyeol— _appa_ -mu tidak pernah mengeluh, tidak pernah merasa lelah ketika dirinya harus menghabiskan masa mudanya untuk menjaga dan membesarkanmu Sehun- _ah_ , ia tidak pernah merasa terbebani menjadi ayahmu." ujar Song Qian. " _Ayi_ mengenalmu sejak kau masih seorang bayi hingga kau perlahan tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda dewasa seperti saat ini. Mungkin kau tidak pernah mengatakannya, tetapi _ayi_ tahu kau sangat menyayangi _appa_ -mu, benarkan?"

Hanya sebuah anggukan yang dapat Sehun berikan demi menjaga suaranya yang mungkin akan parau jika ia keluarkan. Mata Sehun telah berkaca-kaca sejak tadi dan ia menahan diri untuk tidak berkedip karena khawatir air mata akan jatuh. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah namun bagaiman jika hatinya kini begitu rapuh.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin menangis, nak." Song Qian membelai surai Sehun lembut. Dirinya sendiri tengah menahan air mata di sudut kelopak matanya. Bukannya perkara mudah menceritakan kembali kisah lama yang coba mereka tinggalkan di balik kenangan. "Lelaki juga boleh menangis, hm?"

Sehun membawa kedua lengannya untuk memeluk Song Qian, mencari tumpuan dikarenakan rasa sedih yang saat ini ia rasakan.

Ia terlahir ke dunia dengan mengenal seorang lelaki yang ia panggil _'appa'_ namun kenyataannya lelaki tersebut bukanlah ayah kandungnya.

Lelaki yang begitu ia kagumi dan sayangi telah menyimpan rahasia ini begitu lama, menyiksa dirinya sendiri dalam kehangatan sebuah senyuman dan dekapan yang selalu ia bagikan kepada Sehun.

Dan hari ini kesedihan itu dapat Sehun rasakan sendiri bagaimana kenyataan yang pahit menamparnya.

o)(o

Baekhyun meremas pelan apronnya ketika ia melihat sosok Chanyeol melangkah mendekat menuju meja kasir setelah terlebih dahulu mengantarkan kliennya keluar dari pintu La Vince. Sementara Sooyoung telah memasuki mobil lebih dulu.

"Selamat sore op- _ahjussi_." ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengulum senyum di bibir sambil mencari kesibukan dengan melihat-lihat _display_ menu.

"Selamat sore Baekhyun." suara baritone Chanyeol menyahut.

"Mau memesan sesuatu?"

"Ya, kurasa aku butuh minuman untuk menemani perjalanan ke kantor, kau punya usulan?"

Jadi, mereka sedang memainkan peran tukang kasir dan pembeli nih ceritanya.

"Hmmm…minuman apa yang _ahjussi_ sukai?"

"Entahlah, kopi boleh juga, ada varian kopi apa saja?"

"Kopi ya, di La—"

"Ada apa Baekkie?" Manajer Lee muncul entah darimana mengejutkan Baekhyun .

"Oh, manajer Lee."

"Apa anda membutuhkan sesuatu, tuan?"

"Aku menanyakan tentang varian kopi yang tersedia di kafe ini." jawab Chanyeol apa adanya.

"Begitu, baiklah biar aku saja Baekkie." Dahi Baekhyun mengerut dan nyaris saja ia menyuarakan protes pada manajernya tersebut. Namun ia tahu diri bahwa dirinya sedang bekerja maka ia pun hanya bisa patuh. Chanyeol sendiri tampak memakluminya dan meski dirinya keberatan namun tetap mendengarkan rekomendasi kopi yang diberikan manajer La Vince tersebut.

"Oh! Anda!" Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Junki bersamaan menatap kearah Jisoo yang baru saja menaruh nampan di dekat _counter_. Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya mengkonfirmasi bahwa 'anda' yang dimaksud oleh Jisoo adalah dirinya. "Ya, bukankah anda yang waktu itu menolong Baekkie?"

"Oh!" Chanyeol dengan segera mengerti maksud ucapan Jisoo. Cukup terkejut juga Jisoo mengingat dirinya. "Ya, kau punya ingatan yang baik anak muda."

"Tentu saja, anda adalah pahlawan bagi kami karena telah menyelamatkan Baekkie." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu menatap Baekhyun yang juga membalas senyumannya.

Sementara itu di antara mereka ada sudut mata menajam seolah menelisik sesuatu diantara dua buah bibir yang saling berbagi senyuman tersebut.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan." ucap Junki menyerahkan tiga gelas kopi pesanan Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih." ucap Chanyeol. Namun sebelum berlalu ia menyempatkan matanya untuk singgah pada sosok manis di sebelah Junki dan menyisipkan sebuah senyuman. "Sampai bertemu lagi Baekhyun."

"Ya _ahjussi_." jawab Baekhyun manis.

Junki menatap bergantian antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang telah menghilang masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kau tampak tak asing dengannya Baekhyun." celetuk Junki.

"Ya, manajer Lee?"

"Kau tampak tidak merasa asing dengan lelaki itu."

"Seperti yang dikatakan Jisoo oppa, ia penyelematku." jawab Baekhyun ringan.

"Apakah kau pernah bertemu dengannya selain di La Vince?"

"Hah?" Baekhyun mengerjap bingung.

"Entahlah, kau dan lelaki tadi terlihat tidak canggung untuk saling bertukar percakapan, kau bahkan memanggilnya _ahjussi_."

"Karena ia lebih tua dariku, manajer Lee."

"Tidakkah kau seharusnya memanggilnya pak atau tuan seperti Jisoo?"

"Apa memanggil _ahjussi_ tidak dibenarkan?" tanya Baekhyun balik mencoba untuk menutupi kegugupannya atas pertanyaan Junki.

"Tentu saja itu dibenarkan, tetapi akan lebih sopan jika kau memanggilnya pak atau tuan karena bagaimanapun saat ini kau sedang bekerja." jawab Junki. "Seperti kau yang selalu memanggilku manajer Lee bukan Junki _oppa_."

Setelah berkata demikian Junki menepuk bahu Baekhyun lembut sebelum meninggalkan meja kasir untuk kembali keruangannya.

 _Oh Tuhan!_ Batin Baekhyun _ada apa dengan manajer Lee hari ini, kenapa dia aneh sekali. Astaga ia tidak sedang mencurigaiku dan ahjussi, kan?_

Sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa saja mengatakan bahwa panggilan _ahjussi_ itu ia gunakan karena Chanyeol adalah ayah dari kekasihnya Sehun.

Tetapi, Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak mengatakan itu.

Tidak.

Akan lebih baik jika tak ada satupun di La Vince yang mengetahui hal itu.

 **To be Continued**

 **Note :**

Lama tak bertemu ^^

Kepada yang masih setia menanti kisah dek sunshine dan ahjussi saya ucapkan gomapchu~

Saya tahu bahwa ini udah lama banget sejak terakhir kali saya update FF Yuanfen, but yeahh I'm trying so so hard untuk meluangkan waktu menulis, demi nyelesein kisah cinta segitiga ChanBaekHun ini ^^

Teruntuk reader yang bersedia memaklumi, gomapchuchu~

Dan btw Dee Stacia titip salam juga, katanya mianhae~ ngebetain Yuanfen juga sedikit membutuhkan waktu hehehe

Last, but not least

Untuk yang bertanya-tanya kemana perginya story FF saya maka saya sebelumnya telah mengabari via ig **redapplee884** kalau saya menghapus seluruh FF saya yang telah selesai.

Kenapa?

Karena ulah dari pihak yang tidak bertanggung jawab, memposting FF saya tanpa izin bahkan melakukan perubahan pada beberapa alur cerita. Hal tersebut sudah sering terjadi sampai saya merasa capek untuk report dan semacamnya.

Saya harap para reader dapat memahami perasaan saya sebagai penulis dari ff tersebut, memang saya hanya penulis FF bukan penulis novel besar atau semacamnya tetapi sekecil apapun karya seseorang harus diapresiasi dengan cara yang benar.

Untuk para plagiator saya hanya bisa menyebut mereka sebagai sosok yang ingin diapresiasi namun tak memiliki inspirasi ^^ maaf jika kata-kata saya kurang berkenan.

Sampai ketemu di updaten-an selanjutnya..

Peluk Cium dari dek Sunshine :*


End file.
